


Hell in RP format

by MintyCosplays, TrashArtist



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Angels, Angst, Archangel Gabriel (Supernatural), BEST DAD, But he comes back, Camping, Castiel (Supernatural) in a Female Vessel, Charlie Bradbury Lives, Charlie loves kids, Christmas, Crying, Cute Kids, Drama, Emotionally Hurt Sam Winchester, F/F, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gabriel (Supernatural) Dies, Gabriel (Supernatural) in a Female Vessel, Gay, Gay Character, Halloween, I'm Sorry Sam Winchester, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, Lesbian Character, Like four times, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Nephilim, Non-Graphic Smut, Pregnancy, Protective Sam Winchester, RPF, She comes back?, Swearing, Twins, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wings, Wordcount: Over 100.000, female vessels, headcanons, molting, quadruplets, she, sorry gabe, temporary though, there's like 14 nephlim kids, twin pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-11
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-03-01 02:55:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 38
Words: 269,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18791557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyCosplays/pseuds/MintyCosplays, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrashArtist/pseuds/TrashArtist
Summary: Alright. I'm not even gonna lie. This was a big ass RP between the two of us.. Started 12/27/18 and ended around 04/15/19.It started out as Destiel with Cas meeting Dean's 1 child, Ben. Then he had 4.. And then somehow we made Gabe and Sam have 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i was tempted to pop this into a fic ever since like.. march, and then we stopped it to write our other fic "Oblivious" and, i do love it, BUT I ALSO MISSED THIS RP
> 
> so, hey, enjoy.. or dont, i dont really care, we had fun writing this

Dean gently nudged Cas’ leg with his own foot to sit next to on the couch, handing over the cup of tea to Cas. “Be careful, it’s still hot and I don’t wanna hear you complain later,” Dean half-laughed as he got comfortable, throwing an arm around Cas’ shoulder.

Castiel scoffed as he took the cup into his hands. “I burn myself one time and you don’t trust me not to do it again,” he said with a tired smile in Dean’s direction.

Dean poured his lip as he shrugged. “So maybe I worry about my angel. If something happens to you, then who’s gonna watch over me?” He smiled, leaning back more and sighing. “We work better if only one of us is hurt instead of both”

Cas shook his head and took a small sip of tea. “A minor tea burn won’t hurt me, Dean, don’t worry about me,” he said, leaning forward momentarily to place the cup on the table. He then turned his head to look at his boyfriend. “Anyway, you burn yourself on pie more times than necessary,” he stated, poking his chest.

Dean scoffed and rolled his eyes. “I’ll always worry,” he teased before fake gasping. “I’m offended by these facts,” he laughed, moving his hand to Cas’ side to tickle him.

Cas stifled a laugh and grabbed at his hand. “Well it’s true!” he exclaimed with a grin. “It’s gotten to a point where I have to hide it from you for at least five minutes! You’re addicted!”

“I might be addicted, but I’m gonna tell you what I tell you every time. I could be addicted to drugs,” he smiled softly. “Pie? You can handle, heroin? You’d fucking kill me,” Dean scoffed.

Cas rolled his eyes and leaned his face onto his shoulder. “You aren’t wrong,” he joked. He glanced at the clock hanging on the wall. “It’s getting a little late,” he said. “Would you want to spend the night here tonight? We could order pizza and pie and watch those western movies you like.”

Dean stiffened slightly when he heard him. "Uh.. not tonight," He mumbled. "I uh. I gotta be home tonight," he nodded slightly. "It's, what? Ten?" He glanced at his watch. "Shit, it is late," he whispered, sitting up quickly. 

Cas moved away as he sat up, tilting his head in confusion. “I thought you didn’t work tomorrow,” he said. “What do you have to go for?”

"I don't," He whispered, standing to put his jacket on, adjusting it. "I just.. I have plans and I'm already gonna be late if I wait any longer," He frowned slightly.

Cas furrowed his brow and stood from the couch. “What if I came to your house then? We don’t get to see each other very often with our work schedules, and we both have the day off tomorrow.”

Dean opened his mouth and licked his lips for a second. "You know? That's actually- an.. even worse idea." He smiled. "How about you just- stay here and.. I go home, besides- I uh.. have plans tomorrow morning too?" Dean stated almost as if he didn't know. 

“You don’t sound so sure,” Cas responded monotonously. “What’s the problem?” He stepped towards him and put a hand on his shoulder.

Dean shrugged before sighing heavily, raising a hand to his eye before rubbing his face. "I.. Cas, you- ..Alright. I. Fuck," he muttered, "I love you, and I would never wanna hide anything from you.." he whispered. 

Cas frowned slightly. “Just.. tell me what’s wrong,” he sighed, dropping his hands to his sides.

Dean breathed before rubbing his eyes with his hands, keeping his face covered. "Uhhh... I got a kid," he muttered. 

Cas raised an eyebrow in confusion. “You.. got a kid?” he repeated, squinting slightly before widening his eyes in realization. “Oh,” he uttered, lifting a hand to pull Dean’s away from his face. “That’s.. so much better than what I was thinking.”

Dean pulled his hands gently away from his to stare at him. "What- ..What did you think I was talking about?" Dean laughed before frowning. "Actually don't tell me, it did sound bad," he mumbled before clearing his throat. "I'm sorry to cut this short, but I promised him some time tonight and I really do need to go.." he mumbled. 

Cas sighed and nodded. “I understand,” he said. “I’d like to meet him some time though, if that’s alright with you.” He gave him a warm smile.

Dean breathed heavily for a second before he took out his phone. "If you want to tonight.. It's up to you, but I'd suggest to get some shoes on then," Dean mumbled as he pressed the phone to his ear. "Hey- yeah, I know," He mumbled, walking to the wall to get his shoes on. "Yeah just, no let him stay up. I think it's finally time he met him.. Haha, yeah okay you were right, happy?" Dean smiled, watching Cas as his smile grew wider. "Bitch. Okay, see you in a little bit." 

Cas chuckled, pulling on a coat and shoes. “Well,” he said with a small huff, standing up straight, “Shall we?” He walked past Dean and opened the door, gesturing to the hall.

Dean glared at him before laughing and walking out, giving him a quick kiss as he walked out. "Just.. don't freak out I guess is what I'm thinking?" he mumbled, taking hold of Cas's hand as they walked out and to the car. "I really was trying to hold this off until I couldn't anymore. I'm honestly surprised you aren't mad at me," he muttered, turning Baby on. 

“Of course I’m not upset,” Cas assured him. “I’d want to make sure the guy I was dating was a good one before he met my child.”

Dean laughed as he pulled out of the parking lot. "Cas, I have called you an angel from day one. I'm pretty sure I'm not the one who's supposed to have a kid here- or.. should I say be raising one," Dean mumbled, gripping the wheel awkwardly. 

“Can I.. ask about the mother or.. other parent?” Cas asked, glancing over at him.

Dean tilted his head a little and shrugged. "He wasn't planned. It was just- one night.. Once she found out she stayed for a while up until he was born. Dumped him on me, then left for some biker," Dean shrugged.

Cas grimaced. “He at least has you then,” he stated. “You’re great with kids from what I’ve seen.” He leaned forward to rest his elbows on his knees. “What’s he like?”

"I try to be, but.. he isn't exactly normal," Dean shrugged before grimacing himself. "..Like he was raised by me. Which says a lot. He uh.. doesn't quite like new people unless they're kids his age. And even then he doesn't like the boys since they bully him." Dean lifted his lip in disgust. 

Cas frowned deeply. “I can try to talk to them if you like,” he offered. “If they’re ever around again.”

"No, I uh-" Dean paused to pull into his parking spot, "kind of told him to kick the kid in the dick so the one or two don't mess with him anymore. Thinking about transferring schools.. again,” Dean shrugged softly as he got out and looked up at his apartment complex, seeing the few lights on, one being his. "Great, they're still up.”

Cas smiled softly and got out after him. “Do you hire a babysitter while you’re gone?” He questioned.

He laughed and shoved his hands into his pockets as he walked in. "Why do that when I can get my brother to? You know Sammy, well- know of him. I know you haven't met him yet but.. I honestly think he's a better parent then I am. I honestly feel bad sometimes. It must really suck being raised by your dad and uncle," He scoffed. "Not exactly ideal to me, but Ben is happy enough so.." He shrugged, glancing at all the doors as they passed. 

Cas followed him down the hall. “If he’s happy I’d say you’re doing a great job,” he said as they walked.

He laughed softly before chuckling. "Wouldn't exactly calling it family friendly with my.. family," he mumbled, taking his keys out to unlock the door. "Just.. promise me it won't be weird?" Dean glanced at him. "I just.. I want you guys to get along."

“I’ll do my best,” Cas promised, placing a hand on his shoulder and rubbing his thumb over it. “Maybe I can bribe him with pizza?”

Dean smiled. "Actually he likes ice cream," he mumbled before turning the knob and opening the door to reveal Ben and Sam on the floor in front of the coffee table with play cards.

"Stop eating all of them!" Ben laughed as he pushed the substitute M&M's for poker chips in the middle. He glanced up at Dean and smiled. "Dad's home!" he yelled, throwing his cards down to run and hug Dean.

"Ohhh," Dean laughed as he picked Ben up to hug him, squeezing his shoulder. "Hey Champ," Dean smiled, rubbing his head. "Uncle Sam eatin' your money again?"

"Yeah and he's losing too," Ben snorted. 

“No, I’m just being a good uncle and letting you win,” Sam laughed, getting up from the floor. “Thought you were gonna be home at eight, Dean,” he joked, looking over his shoulder to Cas, who was standing awkwardly in the doorway.

"I.. was," Dean sighed, setting Ben down to ruffle his hair. "Just.. got sidetracked," he mumbled, glancing at Cas before smiling.

"I don't care, either way, I got to stay up later," Ben laughed before looking at Cas and frowning. He swallowed and glanced down.

Dean noticed and scratched the back of his head. "Uh, Ben. This is someone very important to me, okay? His name is Castiel-"

"Like the angel?"

"Yes, like the angel, but I want you to be nice to him, okay? Don't be mean." He patted his head before turning to Cas. "This is.. Ben," he shrugged. "Why don't you come inside? I'll remake you some tea," Dean offered.

Cas smiled and nodded, stepping further into the room. Sam walked over to him and slapped him on the back, nearly causing him to fall over. “Nice to finally meet the infamous Castiel,” he laughed, patting his shoulder before stepping back to sit in the living room. 

Cas regained his balance and gave him a small smile. “Good to meet you too, Sam.” He turned his attention to Ben and crouched down to his eye level. “Hello. Ben, is it?”

Dean left them all to meet and went into the kitchen to make the tea for Cas.

Ben nodded softly as he blinked at Cas, his eyes shifting and swiping from side to side as he took in Cas' face. "..Are you the angel she sent to protect dad?"

Castiel blinked. “The angel who sent?” he asked, tilting his head slightly.

"Grandma. She told dad that there was an angel watching over him." Ben stared at him, a little confused. "Are you the angel?"

"How about we stop bothering Cas with the many-a questions you like to ask," Dean smiled, rubbing his head as he held the tea for Cas in one hand. "Don't you wanna finish that M&M poker with uncle Sammy?"

Ben gasped and ran back into the living room. "Don't eat anymore M&M's!!"

Dean frowned a little. "Sorry about him and his.. questions. He's at that age where he just keeps em coming, ya know?" He laughed a little. "One second he's asking why he doesn't have a mom and the next he's asking why he has freckles," Dean smiled softly.

Cas stood up and returned the smile. “I don’t mind. Asking questions is good. It helps you learn.” He gently took the teacup from Dean’s hand. “Are drinks allowed in the living room, or should we go to the kitchen?”

Dean laughed and shook his head. "I don't mind it at all, just, the rule only applies to Ben with his blue kool-aid," Dean mumbled, glancing at the door before softly kissing his forehead. "We can go wherever you want."

Cas smiled and made his way to the living room, sitting carefully on the couch with his tea.

“How do you keep winning?!” Sam said exasperatedly. “I’m even trying this time!”

Dean smiled and followed behind him, setting down on the couch behind Ben.

"It's natural," Ben shrugged and smiled.

"More like taught" Dean smirked.

"Natural as in.. learned. From dad," Ben giggled, gathering all the cards to shuffle them again.

Sam groaned. “I think that’s cheating,” he grumbled.

Cas laughed quietly and leaned against Dean. “I haven’t found anybody better at poker than Dean Winchester. I’d say you’re a little out of luck, Sam.”

Ben smirked a little. "One day, I'm gonna beat dad too," Ben whispered to Sam as he glanced back at Dean.

Dean smiled as he put an arm around Cas' shoulders. "Oh, so you think," he smirked. "I'll say I wasn't trying and go easy on ya."

"You did that when we was playing rainbow road too," Ben calmly said

"I was going easy!"

"Liar" Ben smiled back at him

"..Look those stupid roads are curvy and annoying okay?" he mumbled softly, pouting.

Cas looked down and shook his head as he laughed. “You lost to your son on Rainbow Road?” He joked, looking up at him again.

“And his brother!”

"You shut your lil mouth Sammy or I'll come over there and shut your cake hole for you," Dean threatened.

"I want cake."

"It is way past your bedtime, don't be pushin’ it," Dean smiled.

Sam snickered, stealing another M&M while Ben was distracted. “Don’t feel bad Dean, you’ll beat us someday.”

"And you know what, that day will come soon. I challenge you soon.. maybe... tomorrow or..... in a week. Ugh, I hate that game," He mumbled.

"But you still play it with me," Ben smiled as he looked back at his M&M's and frowned. "Uncle Sam there were seven blue ones! Why is there only six?"

Sam shrugged. “Dunno, kiddo. Maybe you lost one,” he said innocently.

Cas smiled and sipped his tea. “Well whenever the rematch is, you should invite me,” he suggested.

“It’s gonna be tomorrow if he’s so determined to beat us,” Sam laughed. “You might as well stay the night.”

"He can sleep in my bed and I can sleep on the couch," Ben said, turning around to look at Dean.

"Aw, there's no need for that champ. He can take my bed. Speaking of, it's hours past your bedtime," Dean smiled.

"But dad.."

"Hours, Ben.. I let you stay up with Sammy long enough," Dean mumbled, letting go of Cas to pick Ben up. "Bedtime."

"Nooooo," Ben whined, going limp in his arms, hoping it'd stop Dean. It didn't.

“Take what you can get,” Sam said with a wink. “Sooner or later, he’ll give up, and you can stay up as late as you want.” He stood up and stretched before falling back on the couch.

“Later, rather than sooner,” Cas laughed softly, standing with his empty cup. “Dean can be.. extremely stubborn at times.”

“Tch, like I don’t know that,” Sam joked. “I grew up with him.”

"Can still hear you!" He called from down the hall in the bathroom. "Brush two minutes. I'll be checking later," Dean smiled as he pat Ben's head and came back, taking Cas' cup from him. "I'll show you to my room," Dean whispered, kissing Cas' temple before setting the cup in the sink, then coming back to take Cas' hand. "Gonna admit, it's been a while since I got to fall asleep with you.”

“Yeah,” Cas sighed, squeezing his hand lightly as he was led away from the living room. “Too long, in my opinion. We should spend more time together.. all of us I mean.”

“No banging while Ben’s around!” Sam called jokingly after them from the couch.

"Perfect idea. We both have the day off tomorrow and Ben is still on fall break," he smiled. "Would you like to?" he asked, opening his bedroom door before glaring back down the hall. "Fuck you!" he yelled and rolled his eyes.

"Swear jar!" Ben yelled with toothpaste in his mouth.

Dean grimaced as he fished for his wallet, taking out a dollar to hand to Ben as he ran by into his room. "Kid's got ears like an elephant," He mumbled.

“I don’t think he needed them, you did yell it,” Cas laughed. “And yes, I would definitely like to spend time with you two.” He sat down on the edge of the bed and took his coat off. “I can make breakfast in the morning. I usually wake up before you.”

"Yeah, that you do, but Ben is specific about his morning foods," he shrugged. "Safe bet? Pancakes or lucky charms.. nothing much he'll eat," he laughed. "Oh- I'll be right back," he whispered, leaving the room.

"So.. who is he?" Ben asked Dean as he pulled the covers up to his lap.

"He's a friend.. You know he's uh, gonna be around more often than not too," Dean smiled. "But hey, just because I got him doesn't mean I'll leave you. You're still my pride and joy."

"I don't know If I like him.." Ben frowned.

"Well, you're gonna just have to give him a chance. For me at least?" he smiled.

"Alright.."

"Alright. Now, remember, angels-"

"Angels are watching over me, I know."

Dean smiled widely. "Night champ," he whispered, pulling the blankets over Ben's shoulders and turning his lamp off. He softly kissed his forehead before walking to the door, turning the light off to stare at him before gently closing the door.

“Night jerk!” Sam called softly down the hall.

Cas sat back against the headboard of the bed, smiling at Dean as he entered the room. “Is Sam going to need breakfast too?”

Dean shrugged and softly nodded. "Probably.. it'd be nice," he smiled gently as he closed the door behind him. "So.. uh.. met the family," he laughed softly, moving to sit on the edge of the bed to pull his shirt off, throwing it in the basket. "Are they.. okay?" he asked anxiously

“Considering I only spent a good twenty minutes with them.. I do like them,” Cas said with an assuring grin. “They seem sweet. Do they, uh.. what do they think of me?”

Dean smiled a little before it dropped. "Well uh. Sammy sure seems to like you- and Ben.. Ben, I think likes you enough," Dean mumbled as he stood up and rummaged through the closet to change clothes, finding some slightly smaller things for Cas. "I got a good feeling about it," he grinned.

“I hope so,” Cas sighed. “Hopefully spending more time together will help. Speaking of,” he continued, “are we planning on staying home tomorrow or going out? There’s a nice restaurant in the next town over we could go to.”

Dean laughed a little as he set Cas' clothes on the bed next to him. "Is it fancy? Cuz Ben and I don't do fancy.. plus if it's a long drive he'll be upset about you stealing the front seat," he smiled. "I'd hate to make it inconvenient for you, but Ben really is my top priority."

“I wouldn’t call it fancy,” Cas shrugged, taking the clothes and setting them on his lap. “It’s new, but they have a play area that’s outside and another one inside for kids, and a bar for the adults; pretty standard food to be honest. Think he’d be interested?”

He stared before smiling a little. "Beer and child entertainment... seems friendly," he mumbled before sighing. "Yeah, but he'd have to stay inside. I don't like him getting too far away from me. I've already lost him once, nearly flipped my shit," he mumbled as he sat back down. 

Cas turned towards him and leaned onto his shoulder. “We won’t lose him,” he murmured, rubbing his back lightly. “I’ll keep my eye on him, don’t stress yourself out too much. That’s my job.”

Dean smiled and hugged Cas gently before leaning up. "Maybe... just, get changed and come back to bed," he smiled, kissing his forehead. "Bad enough I gotta worry after him and you."

Cas rolled his eyes and stood with his clothes, heading to the bathroom to change quickly. He walked back out a while later and slid himself under the blankets. “You’re actually going to go to sleep at a halfway decent time?” he teased. “I’m impressed, Dean.”

Dean laughed and checked the time. "If I don't get to sleep now, Ben will come in and wake me up saying he can't sleep or he's had a nightmare. And considering it's already been dark, a nightmare." He shrugged. "Happens a lot with him," he mumbled as he turned the main light off, getting under the blankets before turning his lamp on. "Ben doesn't like the dark," he whispered. "Now come here." He grinned, laying down with his arms wide open.

Cas smiled and moved over, nestling his head into Dean’s shoulder. “Goodnight, Dean,” he hummed.

"Good night for a few hours," he whispered before kissing Cas' head, wrapping his arm around him. "Night."


	2. Chapter 2

Cas woke again around eight in the morning. He moved himself carefully away from Dean, trying his best not to wake him as he left the room. Sam was still asleep on the couch, the blanket he had used crumpled in a pile on the floor. Cas made it to the kitchen, taking a moment to stretch, before quietly searching around to make breakfast.

Ben had gotten up at the mere sound of someone walking and checked on his dad before quietly tiptoeing to the kitchen to stand behind Cas. "You know, if you're the angel, you can tell me, I'm good at keeping secrets."

Cas jumped at the sudden voice and turned around. “Oh, Ben. Sorry, you startled me. Good morning.” He turned back around to set down the box of pancake mix. “If I am the angel, I’m not sure I remember much about being one,” He lied as he laughed softly.

"Grandma used to say people were fallen angels and couldn't remember much of heaven.. so did it hurt when you fell?" He smiled. "Is heaven actually buildings of clouds and with golden gates? Or is it pearly white gates?? Do you remember anything? Or- what does God look like?"

Cas gave him a small smile. “You like to ask questions,” he stated. “That’s good. Always be eager to learn.” He sighed and glanced back at him. “Do you really want to know?”

Ben gasped and nodded, quickly scrambling to a stool across the counter. "Yes! I wanna know- please?"

"Lemme guess, asking questions again?" Dean mumbled as he rubbed his eye, coming into the kitchen.

"Just... small stuff."

"Ben, Cas isn't a real angel," he laughed. "I don't know why you keep thinking that," he mumbled, rubbing Ben's head before turning back to Cas and putting his hands on Cas' hips. "Morning," he mumbled. "Don't go full angel on him," he whispered quietly before kissing Cas' ear.

Cas laughed softly. “I have to give him something,” he murmured with a grin. “He’ll just keep asking, you know. And breakfast is almost ready, by the way; I uh, couldn’t find your plates.”

Dean laughed and opened the cupboard on the end. "Sam never can either," he mumbled, bringing them down for him. "But seriously.. please don't." He frowned, setting the plates apart. "Once he gets answers he keeps asking and I'm afraid he'll never run out.

“Alright, Alright,” Cas sighed, flipping the pancakes over. “No angel stuff. Do you like fruit on your pancakes?”

"Don't care much, I'll eat em, however."

"Chocolate," Ben grinned.

Dean smiled as he filled a glass barely with water and walked to the couch, smiling at Sam before splashing it on his face. "..That's for trash talking me in smash bros," He whispered before laughing.

Sam jumped back and sat up, sputtering as he wiped the water from his face. “What the hell Dean?!” he huffed.

Cas laughed and shook his head, drizzling chocolate syrup over Ben’s pancakes. “Don’t go crazy on the sugar,” he joked as he set the food in front of him.

Dean laughed as he was already pulling out his wallet. "Get over it, bitch," he smiled, coming back to Ben with his mouth full and set the dollar on the counter. "After you eat and wash your face and hands."

Ben nodded and continued eating.

"And for you," Dean smiled and hugged Cas from behind again, laying his chin on his shoulder, "Gentle hugs"

Cas turned his head and kissed his cheek, smiling warmly before picking up his breakfast. “Pancakes and strawberries,” he said proudly, holding the plate up to Dean’s face. “Please don’t inhale them.”

Dean smelled them, exhaling softly. "How.. did I get so lucky?" he whispered, letting him go to take his plate and start eating. "Seriously.. I'm starting to think you sold that soul of yours for cooking abilities."

Cas shook his head. “If I were to sell my soul for something it’d be for a lot more than cooking skills. Sam, yours is on the counter.” Sam nodded, taking the plate and seating himself next to Ben.

“He’s not wrong though,” Sam stated. “These are really good.”

Cas tipped his head towards him before facing Ben. “What would you think about going out to a restaurant later today?”

Ben looked up from his empty plate before taking it to the sink and running some water to wash off his face. "Depends on what kind.. Is it like a fancy one where I have to use a magnifying glass to see my meal?" he frowned.

"Told you, don't do fancy," Dean smiled as Ben took his dollar off the counter.

“No, not fancy,” Cas assured him. “It’s pretty normal, burgers and fries or chicken, but they have a kids area I thought you might like.”

Ben stared at Cas with gaping eyes before turning quickly to Dean. "Dad-"

"If you want to I'm not gonna say no," Dean laughed.

"Yes! Then yes- I wanna go!" Ben grinned widely "Please!"

"Sure, we'll head out soon, just give us time to get ready"

"Thank you!" Ben smiled before turning to Cas and hugging his legs. "Thank you!" He yelled before letting go and running through the apartment to his room.

Cas grinned at Dean. “I’ll take that as a good sign then?” He laughed softly, rinsing off the dishes he had used.

"Hell yeah, I don't take him out to eat often. I make food at home," he smiled. "But hey, brownie points," he teased.

“I’ll take what I can get,” Cas responded, setting the dishes aside. “We should.. probably get dressed if we’re heading out soon.”

“Whelp,” Sam sighed, standing to put his plate in the sink. “I’ll take that as my cue to leave. See you later, to beat your ass at game time.” He patted Dean’s shoulder and headed for the door. “See ya, Ben!”

"Yeah, I'll meet ya in there," Dean smiled softly, kissing Cas’ cheek as Ben ran in.

Ben hugged Sam tightly before stepping away. "Bye uncle Sammy!" he grinned.

"Yeah, bye bitch," Dean smirked.

“Swear jar,” Cas said quietly as he passed by to get his clothes from Dean’s room.

Sam laughed loudly. “I like him,” he said decidedly. “Alright, but seriously, I’ll see you guys later,” he said, waving as he shut the door.

Cas waved to him, disappearing for a few minutes before coming back out in his jeans and one of Dean’s shirts.

"I'm out of one's kid," Dean shrugged. "Keep a total later and I'll give you a five."

"I saw your ones- I look in your wallet."

"And what are you doing in there?" Dean smirked.

"To see how many ones you have."

"Smart kid," Dean mumbled, glancing up at Cas. "Is that my shirt?" He smiled. "Thief," he joked as he and Ben walked by him, into their separate rooms.

“It’s mine for today,” Cas teased, sitting on the couch with his phone as he waited for the two to come back out.

"Fair enough," Dean mumbled to himself as he got dressed and came out to Ben wearing a plaid shirt. "Ah, just like his dad," he joked, picking him up to throw over his shoulder. "And just like that, dad wins."

"You didn't win nothin'!"

"But you won a free shoulder ride until we get to the car," Dean joked as Ben moved to his shoulders.

"Sweet," He laughed as he ducked under the doorway. "Can I drive?"

"Absolutely not," Dean smiled, waiting for Cas by the door.

Cas smiled softly back at him, pulling his coat on before following him out to the car. “Do you need me to pull up directions?” He asked, waving his phone lightly.

"Yes," Ben said.

"No," Dean said at the same time before pursing his lips. "Maybe," he mumbled as he walked down the hall, reaching for Cas' hand to intertwine their fingers.

Cas laughed and shook his head, rubbing his thumb over Dean’s. “I’ll put it on in the car,” he offered, walking slightly in front of him to push open the door.

"Much appreciated," Dean smiled, ducking down to help Ben as they got outside. "So we've got the lunch planned, but we kind of just ate so what do you think about taking Ben to the park?"

"The one with the bridge and creek?"

"Uh- Sure," Dean smiled, looking at Cas. "You okay with that?"

“I don’t mind,” Cas said with a nod, “I like to watch the bees.” He let go of Dean’s hand and walked to the passenger door of the Impala.

Dean chuckled as he lifted Ben off his shoulders and opened the back door for him. "Bees? You really are a weird one." He smiled, buckling in Ben before closing the door and getting in himself. "I figured you'd like butterflies more," Dean teased.

“I prefer bees,” he said with a shrug. “Besides, their honey is good for tea.” He slid into his seat and leaned back slightly. “Parks have a lot of bees.”

“You and your tea,” he joked as he pulled out and started driving. He adjusted the mirror to look back at Ben and smiled.

“You and your coffee,” Cas teased back. He propped his elbow up on the console and leaned his cheek into his fist. “Do you and Dean share the same music taste?” He asked Ben, glancing back in his direction.

“Hey coffee is good,” He muttered.

Ben perked up and smiled widely. “AC/DC!” He cheered.

Castiel laughed softly. “I’ll take that as a yes. You still have your CD’s in here right?”

"Yup," Dean smiled, pulling down his sun-visor to take off the CD holder, handing them to Cas. "Usually the driver picks the music, but I have a soft spot for this passenger," he joked.

Cas smiled at him as he took the holder, shuffling through to an AC/DC CD. He pushed it gently into the player and sat back again. “It helps when the passengers like the same music as you.”

"That does help," Dean mumbled as he nodded his head to the music.

"Living easy, living free- season ticket on a one-way ride," Ben smiled as he beat his fingers on his crossed legs to the song.

Cas hummed softly along with the music, finger tapping lightly against his leg. He watched the road as they continued driving, soon seeing the park come into view. “Don’t eat any worms,” he said to Ben jokingly as they pulled up.

"Ew," Ben mumbled before unbuckling and sliding over to the door as Dean parked and got out. "I wanna go down the forest trails!" Ben declared opening the door.

"Just stay in my sight," Dean smiled, getting out to open the door for Cas.

Cas stepped out, squinting into the sunlight. “Should we find a place to sit or should we follow him down the trails?”

"The trees are pretty thin and I can see him through them but I'd much prefer to see him and follow him if you don't mind," Dean smiled shyly.

Ben waited patiently by Dean's leg before letting his face hit his hip in a fit of boredom.

Cas smiled and nodded. “Let’s head off then. The boredom is killing him,” he joked, gesturing to Ben.

Dean laughed and smiled at him. "Yeah, he doesn't like to wait," Dean smiled, closing the car door before taking Cas' hand. "Stay close but go ahead," he told Ben, patting his head as he ran off a few feet in front of them. "Ready?" he laughed.

Cas gave a short nod and pulled him forward. “Let’s try to keep up,” he said. “He’s got a head start on us.”

Dean laughed as he walked with him, swinging their hands lightly as he shoved his other hand in his pocket. "So, bees?" he teased as they walked down the trail, looking at Ben as he stopped to stare at a tree before continuing his walk.

Cas laughed softly. “Yes, bees,” he said with a nod. “I think they’re very interesting.”

"America supposedly couldn't live without them, but yet they originated from Europe and were brought to the US, so there's some more interesting," Dean smiled, flinching as Ben came back to take apart his and Cas' hands before taking each of their own, smiling happily as he walked with them. "Personally I think America would be fine without them, but they are pretty."

“They do a big part for the world,” Cas hummed. “Much like people really. I prefer the bees sometimes,” he teased.

"Making honey for your tea, yeah," Dean mumbled softly before laughing. "It's okay, sometimes I prefer my gun over some of the people I know."

"I like your gun, can I shoot it again some time?" Ben pouted, squeezing Dean and Cas' hands.

"Maybe if we go to the country again, but not in town," Dean frowned. "Sorry champ."

“Doesn’t your uncle have a hunting cabin somewhere?” Cas asked as he stared around at the trees.

"Yeah uh.. somewhere. You wanna go to Uncle Bobby's some time and shoot it?" Dean grinned.

"Yes!" Ben gasped as he jumped up and down. "I do," he grinned. "But first, shoulders," he frowned.

"Alright," he mumbled, grabbing Ben by his sides as he let go of their hands. He lifted him back up onto his shoulders and held onto his legs.

Cas smiled softly at the two and continued to stare at their surroundings. “It’s nice out today,” he commented. “Wish it would stay this way instead of getting colder.”

"But snow," Ben frowned.

"Snowmen and forts and snowball fights. You wanna have a snowball fight huh?" Dean asked, glancing up at him.

"Yes," Ben mumbled, leaning on Dean's head as he looked around them before laying his cheek on Dean's head.

“I prefer warmer weather. Not hot, but not winter,” Cas shrugged. “It’s better to stretch out and just lay around outside. Snowball fights do sound fun though.”

"..Are you talking about fall or spring right now, cuz I'm gettin' both vibes," Dean smiled.

"I want a snowball fight," Ben yawned.

Dean glanced up at him as they were leaving the trail and got back into the park, gesturing to the car as he walked.

“Both,” Cas responded. “Both are good mediums to be outside in.” He stepped towards the front of the car. “I can drive if you want, I know where the restaurant is.”

"Nobody drives my car," he whispered as he opened the back seat to set a sleeping Ben in, buckling him in before softly closing the door. "But I guess it's a good thing you're not a nobody." He smiled, softly kissing Cas before getting in the passenger side.

Cas grinned and got in the driver’s seat. “Don’t worry, I’ll be careful,” he said as they pulled away from the park and started down the road. He glanced at Ben in the rearview mirror. “Did we wear him out already?”

"Drive safe with my girl," he whispered before glancing back at him. "It doesn't take much. The kid stays up later than what he should," he mumbled. "I should've sent him to bed last night and let him sleep in. Sucks he was awake before me." He sighed. "..And got me up every hour of the night."

Cas raised an eyebrow. “Got you up every hour?” He questioned. “What for?”

"Oh well, not every hour, just random times in the night," Dean shrugged. "Every time he goes to bed after dark, he gets scared and comes to me saying something's in his closet, under his bed, outside the window. I go in, show him there's nothing, talk him down, and after a while I let him sleep in bed with me, but he refused tonight because he didn't know you." Dean smiled.

“I would’ve moved for him,” Cas said, glancing at him. “He could’ve gotten to sleep sooner.”

"No, some things just happen," he shrugged. "It's in the past, I'm not picking favorites," Dean laughed.

“If you say so,” Cas said with a light shrug. “Are you tired then? You can sleep if you want.”

"No, nah, I've stayed up for days without sleep before, I'll be fine," Dean grinned, reaching over the dash to rub his arm. "Promise."

Cas sent him a small smile. “Still,” he hummed. “You need to sleep sometime. You’re always telling Ben that.”

"Hey, me and the kid are different. Just cuz he's my son doesn’t mean we abide by the same rules.. I'm allowed to drink kool-aid in the living room," he smirked.

Cas rolled his eyes. “Right, sure,” he laughed. “We’re like, a couple of minutes away. Should we wake him up?”

"Hm.." Dean smiled before turning the radio up a little until Ben started waking up and tapping his hand to the music and lightly singing. "There you go," Dean smirked.

Cas laughed and shook his head. “That works.” He made a couple more turns before pulling into the restaurant parking lot. “Alright. Burger time.”

"Hell yeah," Ben whispered as he opened the door and unbuckled.

"I am so ready for beer and grease to be inside of me," Dean whispered as he got out, keeping Ben close.

“That sounds inappropriate Dean,” Cas teased, putting his arm around his shoulders.

"And now I'm still hungry and not caring," Dean smirked, wrapping an arm around Ben's shoulder as they walked inside and took a seat in a booth.

"Can I play in the playset now?"

"After you get something to eat" Dean smiled, rubbing his head.

Castiel walked slightly ahead, having a hostess lead them to their table. “I’m pretty sure they have good pie here too,” he said with a glance in Dean’s direction. “Maybe we can save room for dessert?”

"You bet we can now," Dean smirked a little as they ordered and waited. Dean watched Ben sit before laying his chin on the table. "No chins on the table," he mumbled as Ben sighed and sat up, pouting. "It'll be here in a few minutes and you can-" He paused as his phone rang, taking it out. "Sorry, excuse me a moment," he mumbled to Cas as he picked it up and stood up. "Hey, uh- No, taking Ben out," he frowned before holding up a finger for Cas as he walked to the exit. "Yeah, yeah I can."

Ben watched in confusion before looking at Cas and smiling before looking back down at the table.

Cas watched Dean go before turning his attention away from him. “What’s on your mind, Ben?” He asked with a small smile.

Ben smiled wider. "..The ball pit. Food.. Angels..... Lily.. a milkshake.. food," Ben mumbled.

Cas laughed softly. “Lots of thinking going on in that head of yours.” He briefly glanced at the door Dean had left through. “Is it okay with you if I’m over more often?”

"Sure," Ben smiled softly. "You seem nice, and it'll mean two people over this weekend." Ben grinned.

“Oh?” Cas hummed. “Who else is coming over?”

"Sorry about that," Dean sighed as he took his seat, shoving his phone back into his pocket. "Call from a old friend." He smiled a little.

Ben frowned but smiled widely when their food got there. Dean laughed and calmed him down as he separated their orders and drinks, watching Ben eat before smiling at Cas and eating his own food.

Cas returned his smile and took a few bites of his burger. “I assume we’re heading back to your place once we’re done here?” he said to Dean. “I recall you wanted a game rematch with Sam.”

Dean smiled a little as he swallowed. "Actually there's a stop I need to make.. If that's okay? It's kind of important," he mumbled as Ben nudged him until Dean got up to let him out, watching him run to the playset.

“Perfectly fine,” Cas said with a nod. He took another bite of his burger and set it down on the plate. “So.. about the angel stuff Ben keeps asking about,” he continued, clearing his throat, “What am I supposed to tell him if he keeps asking about it?”

Dean sighed as he wiped his face and frowned, glancing at him. "..Nothing? I mean. Angels are real, but.. you can't go around telling him that," Dean frowned. "I'd like the kid to stay as innocent as he can."

“I understand that,” Cas sighed. “But he’s your kid, and you Winchesters can be very stubborn.” He smirked at him. “I suppose I’ll just have to be even more stubborn.”

He glared at Cas before smiling. "You're stubborn too. Sometimes more stubborn. Like when we first met and you refused to give me any straight answers," he smiled

Cas shrugged, taking another bite out of his burger. “Maybe I am, Maybe I’m not,” he laughed. “But my point is, Winchesters are very persistent when they want something bad enough.”

Dean shrugged a little. "Why do you think I kept going after you for six months?" he smirked. "And oh so finally, he said yes," he whispered. "Thank you, Lord," he teased.

Cas snorted, shaking his head. “And then you bothered me about seeing my wings,” he laughed.

"That only took two months- and a few weeks to touch them," he smiled. "That sounded dirty" he laughed. "But just think of it this way, you like it don't you?"

Cas laughed. “Your stubbornness? I find it endearing, if not irritating at times,” he teased.

"Oh, that makes me feel so much better," He laughed, checking the time before looking up at Cas. "I should probably round up Ben and get going." He frowned. "I was hoping this could wait until tomorrow," he sighed.

Cas lightly pushed his plate back. “Can I ask what this thing is?” he asked, moving to the edge of the seat.

Dean smiled a little as he laid the money on the table to pay and stood up. "There's uh.. some things I've been keeping a secret from you," he mumbled, scratching the back of his head softly. "I don't mean to, they just.. never come up," Dean frowned.

Ben came up breathing heavily and pulled on Dean's jacket. "Are we going now?" He asked.

"Yeah, so come on," he smiled, picking Ben up. "Ready?" he asked Cas.

Cas nodded with a small smile and started towards the door. “Did you have fun, Ben?”

"Yeah, my hair got all staticy in the slides though," Ben laughed, patting his hair down.

"Get shocked a little?"

"That too," Ben smiled, ducking under the door as Dean set him down to climb into the car.

Cas jumped into the passenger side door. “Maybe we can do stuff like this more often,” he suggested with a smile. “You can choose where we go.”

"Maybe, probably tomorrow, considering," Dean smiled before starting to drive. "Buckle in and enjoy the ride," he mumbled. "The next few minutes will be peaceful until we get to my friend's."

Cas shifted over and leaned onto the console, reaching over to turn up the music. He glanced up at Dean and hummed lightly. “You know what we need?” He said suddenly. “A guinea pig.”

Dean glanced at him before blinking and shaking his head. "Ben already wants a dog, or a hamster, sometimes it's a rabbit, but I think a guinea pig is too much," Dean frowned. "Unless you wanna keep it at your place."

“Not right now,” Cas said with a shake of his head. “I meant sometime in the future. I would’ve suggested a cat, but you’re allergic.”

Dean made a snickering face. "Yeah tell me about it when you're sneezing out your brains," he laughed, glancing around the road of houses before leaning back in the seat.

“No, when you’re sneezing your brains out,” Cas joked. He looked around at their surroundings and leaned his cheek against his hand as they drove.

Dean sighed before laughing softly. “Ha. Ha. Very funny,” Dean muttered and smiled, glancing at Cas. “So how do you like Ben?” He asked, looking at Ben in the back seat.

Cas smiled softly. “Ben’s great,” he said, glancing back at him briefly. “Reminds me of someone I know.” He moved his gaze to Dean and gave him a wink.

Dean glared at him before shaking his head “Geez, probably cuz he raised by him,” Dean joked before pulling up into a random person’s driveway, where a woman waited outside. Dean took the keys out and looked back at Ben. “Stay in the car champ.” He smiled as he unbuckled and got out. “I’ll be right back,” he promised Cas as he closed the door and climbed up the steps to stop in front of the woman. They talked quietly as she glanced at Cas; Dean shrugged before gesturing inside and walking in.

Cas sat up straight as he went inside, glancing back at Ben. “Do you know her?” He questioned, tilting his head toward the house.

Ben glanced up before smiling widely. "Yeah, that's Lily. Dad's talked about her a little, but he doesn't like her anymore."

Cas nodded in understanding and laid back against the seat. “Ready for games tonight?”

"Mhm," Ben mumbled. "I'm gonna kick dad's ass." He grinned before looking at Cas. "Do you like to play video games?"

“I haven’t had a lot of experience,” Cas said, shrugging. “But the ones I have played are enjoyable. Mario Kart I think was one of them.”

"We can play that one first and you can play against Dad," Ben suggested.

Dean glanced at the car as he walked out before turning back to Lily and picking up a little girl who followed her, holding her up by her chest. She turned to look at Cas and waved at Ben before turning back to Lily who had her arms crossed.

“Is that a friend of yours?” Cas asked, nodding toward the little girl.

Ben smiled widely and nodded. "Yeah," He laughed softly.

Dean nodded a little to her and shrugged before looking at the little girl, telling her something as he smiled. Dean looked back at Lily as she said something else and closed the door. Dean turned with the girl and walked to the car, opening the back door to sit her down and buckle her in.

“Hello again Dean,” Cas greeted. “Ben suggested that we play against each other first tonight. What do you think?”

"Huh? Oh uh, sure," Dean mumbled as he finally got her in and rubbed her head before closing the door and getting in the driver seat to start driving. 

"Daddy," the girl pouted.

"Yes, princess?" He asked, adjusting the mirror to look at her.

"Did you ever find Mr. Squishy?" she frowned.

"I did actually, I left him on your dresser at home," Dean smiled.

"Thank you," She grinned.

Cas sent a gentle smile to the girl in the backseat before turning his attention to Dean. “So who’s this?” He asked softly.

Dean laughed softly as he smiled, sucking in his lip a little. "Um..this is Justice," He smiled awkwardly. "My daughter," he mumbled.

Cas raised an eyebrow and smirked a little. “Any other kids I should know about then?”

Dean shrugged softly and laughed, glancing at him. "..I- wasn't really intending on you meeting her just yet, but Lily called and said she missed her dad and wanted to stay the weekend early," Dean smiled softly. "These two are mine. Then there’s two more, but they won’t be over yet.”

Cas smiled and nodded. “We’ll still have a full house tonight then, assuming Sam is still coming over,” he laughed softly. “I can make dinner for us.”

"You don't have to do that, Cas. I might be an asshole who loves your food, but you're also a guest in my house," Dean smiled.

“I know I don’t have to do that, but I don’t eat much anyway. I don’t mind.” Cas shrugged and smiled at him. “Or we could just order something?”

“Pizza!”

“Spaghetti.”

“Ice cream.”

“Chinese.”

“McDonald’s!”

“McDonald’s!” The kids cheered from the back.

Dean smiled softly and sighed loudly before glancing at Cas. “What would you like?”

“Doesn’t matter to me, like I said I don’t eat much,” Cas laughed quietly. “Pizza would probably be easiest to feed everyone.”

“Cheese.”

“Pepperoni.”

“Supreme?”

“You two can never agree” Dean whispered, pulling into the parking lot.

Cas smiled and shook his head. “We’ll figure it out,” he said as he unbuckled his seatbelt and stepped out of the car.

“Alright,” Dean smiled, going to Ben’s side to unbuckle him and help him out, then going to Justice’s side to get her out and put her on his shoulders. He took Ben’s hand as his other held Justices leg.

Cas put his hands in his pockets and gazed up at the building as they walked. “Dean?” He called. “Do you have roof access?”

Dean glanced at Cas. "Uh.. yeah actually. They sometimes let people go up to smoke or hang out, why?" He looked back at him and smiled.

“I just thought we might head up there later, so I can stretch out a bit, you know?” Cas shrugged, meeting his gaze briefly before glancing back up at the roof.

Dean glanced up and bit his lip. "Yeah, we could uh.. call Sam to watch them and put them to bed," He nodded softly. "Then go on up." He smiled as he ducked down for Justice to get down and walked down the hall.

Cas smiled and followed behind him. He closed the door behind them once they had entered the apartment and sat on the couch. “Should I call and order then?”

Dean led Ben to climb on the couch before picking Justice up and spinning her before dropping her carefully on the couch as she laughed. “Yeah, please- I’ll call Sammy,” he smiled as he took his own phone out.

Cas smiled and nodded, raising his phone to his ear and ordering two pizzas. Once he was done, he slid it back into his pocket and leaned back into the couch, waiting for Dean to get off the phone.

Dean laughed a little at something Sam said. “Just be prepared because Justice is here,” he mumbled. “Okay, bye.” He rolled his eyes and shut his phone off as he laid it on the table before watching Ben help Justice off the couch to play cards. Dean smiled before laying on the couch, laying his cheek on Cas’ leg and softly sighing.

Cas smiled and took his hand out of his pocket to run it through Dean’s hair. “Tired yet?” He teased. “Don’t worry, Sam will be here to take over soon.”

“I know,” Dean mumbled, shifting to hug his waist, slipping a finger or two under Cas’ shirt hem as he exhaled, burying his face in Cas’ stomach.

Cas hummed softly as he continued to play with Dean’s hair, smiling as he watched the kids play on the floor for a few minutes.

Suddenly, a loud knock on the door startled him. “Hey, family!” Sam called cheerily as he opened the door.

Dean jolted a little before registering Sam’s voice. “Dammit Sam, I was about to get a gun!” he hissed as he laid back down and sighed.

“Swear jar,” Ben smirked.

Dean moved his hand to flip the child off before Justice pressed his finger; Dean moved it to dance to make Justice laugh.

Sam laughed and shut the door, walking to the chair to sit. “Sorry. Should I make them dinner?”

“There’s a pizza on the way,” Cas explained.

Dean sighed softly as he let go of Cas to sit up and rub his face before climbing off the couch, offering a hand to Cas. "Call us when the pizza gets here Sam."

“Will do,” Sam responded, waving them off. “Go do whatever.”

Cas took Dean’s hand, giving the three a short wave as they left the apartment and started upstairs. “It’s been a while since I could stretch my wings,” he sighed with a small smile. “It’ll be nice.”

"Considering the last time was a few months ago it'd be good for them, but it'd also be good to let them heal still.." he smiled softly as they reached the stairs. Dean crouched and took out his card to unlock the door, pushing it open for Cas. "Go on," he laughed.

Cas grinned and stepped out onto the roof, inhaling deeply as huge black wings appeared on his back, feathers ruffling lightly in the breeze. He flapped them lightly and turned to face Dean with a huge smile on his face. “Are you just afraid of planes or of flying in general?”

Dean smiled at him, letting the door close behind him as he took a step closer, frowning slightly. "..Cas," he said sternly.

Cas held his hands up in mock defense. “I’m only asking,” he said. “I wouldn’t drop you, you know.” He let his wings stretch to their full length before folding them behind him.

Dean sighed softly and shook his head. "I love you, but I don't love anybody enough to take me in the air but Sam," he laughed. "But in my defense, no, I'm not scared."

Cas sighed shrugged, opening his wings and flapping them to let him hover in the air a few feet off the ground before landing again. “If we ever went out to Bobby’s hunting cabin I could go higher. I can’t really risk too many people seeing.”

“I know,” Dean frowned. “..I’m sorry. I know it must really suck,” Dean whispered as he stepped closer to Cas, taking his hands in his. “Maybe I could schedule something this weekend and ask Lily if I can take Justice this week and we'll be back next week sometime. We can all pack and leave tonight so the kids sleep in the car and I can drive while you get some sleep. That sound like a good deal?”

Cas smiled at him gratefully and nodded. “Sounds good,” he agreed, “But you need more sleep than I do. Let me know if you need me to take over.” He rubbed his thumbs over Dean’s hands and pulled him down to the ground to sit, wings open and resting on the ground.

Dean smiled and sat with him as he crossed his legs. "I'll be fine," Dean smiled, pulling Cas closer so he was in Dean's lap, straddling him. "I sleep well enough," he commented, hugging Cas as his hands reached the base of Cas' wings.

Cas hummed and returned his hug, lightly wrapping his wings around the two of them. “Still, you let me know if you’re tired,” he chided softly.

Dean laughed a little and hugged him tightly. “I’ll be fine Cassie,” He mumbled into Cas’ shoulder before reaching up to rub Cas’ feathers.

Castiel sighed deeply, leaning forward more to rest his head on Dean’s shoulder. “You’d better be,” he murmured.

Dean smiled widely, rubbing his feathers gently as he laced a few between his fingers. “..Have I ever told you how soft your feathers are?” He whispered, pulling extremely gently on one.

Cas laughed softly. “The last time I let them show, I believe,” he replied, ruffling his feathers lightly.

Dean smiled and laughed as felt the feathers move before gently stroking them again. “You’re probably not wrong,” he teased, moving his left hand to slip up Cas’ shirt to feel his spine. “Boney bird mother fucker,” he whispered.

Cas pressed his forehead into Dean’s shoulder and laughed. “I have nearly as much muscle as you do, thank you,” he huffed.

“Doubt it,“ Dean smirked as he let Cas go to just hug him tightly. “You can’t even pick me up.”

“Of course I can pick you up,” Cas grumbled, wrinkling his nose at him. “And so can Sam.”

“Okay, please don’t do it though,” he quickly got out. “Not that I’m scared just.. your wings might not support them,” he whispered.

Cas sat up and shook his head. “I won’t,” he assured him, pulling his wings back a little. “They aren’t as fragile as you might think, but I won’t.”

Dean pouted a little before laying down on the ground. “I still worry for you. Even if you say you’re okay, I still worry,” He whispered, looking up at Cas before leaning up to kiss him.

He bent down towards him, moving one hand to Dean’s face as he kissed him, staying that way for a few moments before pulling away to look him in the eye. “I love you,” he murmured. “I promise I’m okay, especially if you are.”

Dean frowned in confusion at him for a few seconds before sighing and giving in to a wide smile. “I love you too, you weirdo,” He whispered, resting their foreheads together as he breathed. “Who knew I’d fall for an angel in a trench coat?” He smirked widely.

Cas sighed and laughed. “How did it take us so long to get together?” He joked, sitting up slightly. He froze as he heard the doorknob click as it turned, and hurriedly hid his wings away, sitting up further as he did so.

“Dean? You guys out here still?” Sam’s voice called from the door. “The pizza’s here-“ He looked up and cut himself off. “Oh, uh,” he laughed nervously as he shielded his eyes. “Did I interrupt something?”

“Somebody was stubborn,” Dean joked as he heard the door, sitting up to pull Cas’ face against his chest, protecting him before sighing when it was Sam. He let go of Cas and laid down, tilting his head back to look at his brother. “No Samuel,” He muttered, frowning. “Would you stop acting like you’re six? It’s not like you’ve seen worse” he muttered.

Sam snorted and moved his hand down. “Well, uh, pizza’s here. You wouldn’t answer your phone. What were you even doing out here?”

Cas shrugged, trying to brush a couple of dark feathers out of sight. “Just needed some fresh air.”

Dean coughed slightly as he moved some under his back and smiled at Sam. “We’ll be down in a sec.. unless of course, you wanna watch,” he smirked.

“Yeah, no, I’ll be downstairs,” Sam laughed awkwardly, moving to open the door. “Hurry up though, Ben wants game time to start.”

Cas sighed as he moved off of Dean and sat on the ground. “That was a bit too close for comfort,” he said, picking up one of the hidden feathers and twirling it around in his fingers. “We’re lucky it was Sam and not someone else.”

Dean sighed as he sat up. “Ya think?” he asked, reaching behind him to pull out about five feathers. “It’s like you’re molting,” he joked as he stood up and offered a hand to Cas to help him up.

Cas took his hand and stood next to him, feather still caught between his fingers. “Well I apologize for being startled, I didn’t expect anyone to come up.” He looked down at the feathers gathered on the ground. “Do you think the kids would like these? We could tell them they’re from crows or ravens.”

Dean smiled and nodded. “I think we should tell them they’re from your angel wings,” Dean teased as he held a few. “Just as a joke, though.”

Cas laughed softly. “You’re going to start something,” he said with a shake of his head. “Let’s get back downstairs before Sam comes back up.”

"I'll start something fierce," he smirked as he took hold of the feathers and Cas' hand, making his way to the door. He opened it and led the way back to his apartment.

“Hey, look who finally made it,” Sam taunted as they walked into the room. “Better get some food before we eat the rest of it.”

"We better- shit, that reminds me I gotta call Lily and ask for Justice for the whole week," he whispered before taking out his phone and coming up to Cas. "You still wanna do this cabin thing?"

Cas nodded. “We’ll wait for you before we start the games,” he said, reaching for the feathers in Dean’s hand. “And I’ll take these.”

Dean laughed a little as he put the phone up to his ear and called Lily.

“Where’s dad going? I wanted to beat him at games,” Ben pouted.

“We’re planning a little trip,” Cas explained, moving to sit on the chair. “To Bobby’s cabin. Also,” he continued, showing his handful of feathers. “I brought these from the roof. Do you like feathers?”

Ben gasped and looked at him. “Grandpa Bobby?” Ben smiled widely before looking at the feathers. “What are they from?”

“Wings,” Cas responded with a small smile. “Dean helped me collect them.”

“You really are an angel..?” Ben whispered. “Did it hurt when he took them off ??”

“These feathers fell on the ground,” Cas said, rubbing his thumb over one of them. “Sometimes they fall off of creatures wings, like loose ones or when they molt.”

“Are you molting?” Ben whispered as Dean came back.

“Guess who’s got Justice for a week?” he smirked as he bent over the couch to kiss Cas’ cheek.

Cas held up his index finger to Ben and smiled up at Dean. “That’s great,” he said to him. “Does she have enough stuff for the trip?”

“Yeah, I’ve got clothes for her in her room,” he smiled. “How about you play with Ben while I pack their clothes for them?” he suggested.

“Ben wants to know if I’m molting,” Cas replied casually, a small smile crossing his face.

“What are you, a bird?” Sam joked from the couch, giving them a knowing look and flipping through video games.

Dean looked at Sam before glancing down at Ben. “Yeah.. Sure, Cas is molting,” he mumbled as he stood up. “Ben, you wanna play games with Sam until I come back? I’m gonna be busy for a few minutes.”

“Yeah! I’m gonna beat Uncle Sam,” Ben smirked, picking up the controller.

“Do you need some help?” Cas asked, leaning forward to stand up. “I might have to borrow a bag from you.”

“Yeah, I’ll get you a bag but it’s okay. I got this,” he smiled before leaning in to whisper. “Unless you’re uncomfortable and wanna be alone, then let’s go.”

Cas glanced over at Ben and Sam, who were preoccupied with video games. “I might need a new shirt,” he mumbled. “My uh.. my wings accidentally ripped yours. I forgot about it.”

Dean stared at him with a frown before sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose. “Alright, come on,” he whispered, walking out of the room and coming back with an oversized hoodie. “Just to cover the holes.”

Cas smiled apologetically and slipped the hoodie over the ripped shirt. “Sorry,” he sighed, hooking his thumbs in the pockets.

“Hey, it was just a small mistake. Wasn’t even my favorite shirt,” Dean whispered, kissing Cas’ cheek. “I don’t mind as long as it’s you,” he teased, kissing Cas’ neck to tickle him.

Cas flinched away, a smile spreading across his face. “But you’re still going to torment me,” he joked, lightly pushing his face away. “I think my shirt is still back there somewhere. I can change into that.”

Dean frowned before pouting his lips out on his hand before pulling away. "Come and get changed then," He smiled, kissing Cas' head before walking to his bedroom.

Cas followed close behind him, shutting the door behind him. He pulled off the hoodie and ripped shirt and began searching for his shirt. “It’s my white one,” he murmured as he scanned the floor. “I don’t remember where I put it.”

Dean shrugged as he started going through his closet, finding a light grey one that he remembered Sam had gotten him, so it couldn't be Cas'. "I'm not finding it, Cas," he frowned, glancing at him. "Do you just wanna wear more of mine?"

“If it’s alright with you,” Cas sighed before cracking a smile. “I promise not to rip this one.”

"Ha.. ha.." Dean muttered, gesturing to his closet. "There are assortments," he smiled. "Just keep your pants on," he joked as he started packing their bag before leaving with a blue and pink bag heading to Ben's room, then to Justice's.

Cas rolled his eyes and walked over to the closet, pulling out a plain black shirt and slipping it over his head. He stepped back and shut the closet door before moving to walk out of the room.

Dean dropped Ben’s bag in the living room before coming back with a pink bag, setting it down with Ben’s. He kissed Cas as he walked by and went into his room to bring back a black one that was twice as big. “Long trip..” he sighed.

Cas gave a half smile. “It’ll be nice to get away for a while,” he said, reaching over to rub Dean’s arm. “We can have a cookout. I’ve never done that before.”

Dean smiled widely. “Some steak, hamburgers, taking the kids the lake,” he sighed softly. “You’re gonna love uncle Bobby too.”

“He might seem like a grump, but don’t take it personally,” Sam said, not looking away from the tv. “That’s just Bobby.”

“I knew many who seemed like ‘grumps’ at first,” Cas said, glancing up momentarily before settling his gaze back on his boyfriend. “It’ll be great to meet more of your family, Dean.”

"Wait, what was that look for?" Dean pouted a little before looking down at Ben who was tugging at his shirt.

"I beat Sam, I wanna beat you now," he smiled.

Cas shook his head. “I’ll explain later,” he promised, a light smile settling on his face. “Play with your kids before we lock the two of them in the car.”

“But..” Dean sighed as he sat on the floor with Ben and focused deeply on the game. They played nearly seven rounds that took an hour, Dean losing all of them. “Hmpt..” Dean pouted after the seventh round.

Cas laughed softly and sat down behind Dean, burying his face in his neck. “I think you taught him too well,” he teased. “Soon you’ll have two kids who can beat you if he gets around to teaching Justice.”

Dean sighed and hung his head in defeat as he pouted. “Not if I take it away,” he joked before laying the controller down and turning the console off. “Alright, game time over. Let’s load up in the car,” he mumbled and stretched.

Cas stood up and grabbed the kids’ bags from the ground, hoisting one over his shoulder with the other sitting in his hand. “I’ll take these down,” he said, starting toward the door. “I’ll wait for you there. Goodbye, Sam.”

Sam waved to Cas as he exited the room, standing and digging in his pocket for his own keys. “Can’t believe you’re ditching me,” he joked, clapping his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

"Don't take it the wrong way Sammy," Dean teased as he stood up and got Ben to stand, handing him Justice's stuffed moose that she treasured so much. He then put on his and Cas' mixed bag and carefully picked up the sleeping Justice before looking back at Sam. "We'll be back in a week." He smiled widely. "Besides, if you missed us that much you're welcome to drive yourself," he joked, taking Ben's hand as he walked to the door. "But for now, get out of my house."

“Cold,” Sam laughed, brushing past him to the door with his keys hanging from his fingers. “Have fun, tell Bobby I said hi!”

"You know we'll miss you," he laughed as he closed the door and locked it, giving Sam a quick hug. "We'll see you soon, I promise," he teased before taking Ben's hand and making his way outside to find Cas waiting. He helped Justice into her seat as she slept before glancing at Cas. "Sorry, I was talking to Sam," he mumbled as he gently closed the door and got into the driver side.

“It’s alright Dean, I don’t mind,” Cas assured him. “I counted the stars to pass the time,” he finished with a light smile. “Eight hundred twenty-seven. The sky is very clear tonight.”

He looked at Cas before smiling widely. "You're adorable," he whispered before leaning over to kiss him gently. "You're unbelievable and I love it," he smiled.

“Your freckles remind me of stars,” Cas hummed, eyes flitting over Dean’s face. “I love them.” He grinned at him and leaned over to kiss him again. “We should probably start driving if we want to make it to Bobby’s before morning,” he laughed softly.

"My..?" he whispered, raising his hand to his cheeks before looking at Cas, a little confused. He nodded softly as he shrugged away the thought and pulled out of the parking lot and down the road to Bobby's. A long way to go..


	3. Chapter 3

Cas hummed along to the radio for most of the trip, watching the familiar surroundings he was used to speed past them, being replaced with random spurts of forest. He let out a soft sigh and glanced towards Dean. “What’s Bobby like?” He asked. “I remember you told me that he practically raised you and Sam.”

He jumped a little and glanced at Cas. “..He’s practically our uncle. He’s not even related by blood, but that’s why he’s so close. He’s brutal but truly a loving man.. he can be grumpy and ruthless and blunt about a lot of things, but he won’t once he knows you’re with me. Once he likes someone, he’s nice all around. Promise.”

Cas smiled softly. “He sounds like a great man,” he said. “I can’t wait to meet him.” He looked out at the road ahead of them. “How far is it anyway?”

"I think you'll like him. He's a lot like me," Dean shrugged before frowning. "..About ten hours," he mumbled. "You should probably get some sleep since it's already late."

“I don’t get tired easily Dean,” Cas reminded him. “Besides, aren’t you tired? You said you were up with Ben last night.”

“What? No, I’m fine,” he smiled. “I’ve got days without sleep before. Like, two or three days,” Dean smiled softly. “I’ve got this, don’t worry.”

“That isn’t healthy,” Cas chided. “Why don’t you just let me drive? I can pull up directions, and you can get some rest.”

“What? Cas I’ve been driving for like twenty minutes. I’ll be fine,” Dean smiled softly at him before looking back at the road. “Now get some sleep of your own even if you’re not tired.”

Cas huffed and rolled his eyes, laying back against the seat. “Stubborn,” he teased, leaning over on the console.

Dean smirked and glanced at him. “Damn right I am,” he whispered before squinting at the road and opening his eyes wider again frowning. He glanced at Cas and stubbornly squinted at him. “No that was not a tired look and I’m fine,” he muttered.

“Liar,” Cas grumbled, wrinkling his nose at him and poking his shoulder. “Like I said. Stubborn.”

Dean sighed as he pulled up to a curve in the road to stop before glaring at Cas. “Do you wanna switch then?” He whispered.

Cas sat up and unbuckled his seatbelt. “Yes, I do,” he said decidedly. “Put the address in your phone. You can drive after you wake up.”

Dean sighed as he pulled up the address and walked to the other side of the car to help Cas out, before climbing in himself to sit and adjust the phone for him.

Cas sat himself down in the driver’s seat and pulled back out into the road, a victorious smile on his face. “Thank you, Dean, now please get some sleep.”

Dean glared at him before crossing his arms and laying his head back. Although he refused to admit he was tired and wanted to sleep he was out in the next ten minutes.

Cas glanced over at him, smiling softly when he saw he was finally asleep. He drove for another five hours before pulling the car over for gas. He got out as quietly as he could, going inside the store to pay and bringing back drinks for everyone left in the car.

Dean jumped slightly when the door opened before sitting up and rubbing his neck before looking at Cas. “What time is it..?” He mumbled.

“About three in the morning,” Cas answered softly, setting a cup into the cup holder. “I brought you coffee.”

He glanced at the coffee and smiled widely at Cas. “You’re a saint,” he half-joked as he stretched and reached over to take a small sip. “Hm.. Thanks for driving again. I really didn’t wanna ditch you to drive alone.”

“You can’t ditch me,” Cas laughed. “We have another four to five hours before we get there. Ben and Justice should go to the bathroom before we leave.”

Dean nodded and got out to open the door to open it and wake up Ben to get him out, getting Justice next to take them inside. “I’ll be back,” he smiled and took their hands to go inside.

Cas nodded, starting up the car again when they had come back out. “Ready to go?” He asked, handing both kids a water bottle.

Ben nodded as he took them both, handing one to Justice as Dean buckled her in. “Get back to sleep though and in the morning we’ll be at Bobby’s.” He kissed his daughters head before walking back around to the passenger side to buckle in.

Cas pulled back out into the road, glancing down at Dean’s phone every so often for directions. “Have I ever mentioned my siblings to you?” he questioned, eyes moving briefly to Dean’s.

Dean turned to look at him before humming. “I don’t think so..? Who are your siblings and should I be scared of them?”

“Well, sort of siblings,” Cas sighed. “Others from the garrison.” He nodded towards the sky before continuing. “Some of them left before I did.”

“Oh,” Dean mumbled before humming. “Didn’t you say uh.. Gabriel was one?” He asked. “I think I’ve heard you talk about him.”

Cas nodded, drumming his fingers lightly on the steering wheel. “Gabriel was, yes. He left around the same time I did, and another, Anna, years before us. I’m sure there’s others, but I’ve only heard from them so far.”

“So, they’re not your actual siblings, but you’re close to them like siblings,” he suggested. “I get that, in a way.”

“We call each other ‘brother’ or ‘sister’,” Cas said with a nod. “Some of us, anyway. Gabriel contacted me a week or so ago. It’s.. easy to tell it was him, even if he didn’t come to me directly.”

He smiled softly. “So. You’ve met my brother. When do I get to meet yours?” he asked softly.

“Well.. that depends on if he ever shows up rather than play tricks on me,” Cas huffed. “You’ll.. probably like him.”

“Probably?” Dean laughed softly. “Just to make sure though, I’m not afraid. I’m gonna be honest, if he’s a dick to me I will fight your brother.”

“He is a dick,” Cas said bluntly. “But you learn to like him. He’s really only nasty towards people that are the same towards him.”

“I’ll try not to be,” he commented, looking at the time before looking at Cas. “Do you want me to drive?”

“I don’t mind,” Cas shrugged, glancing down at Dean’s phone. “Do you want to drive the remaining three hours?”

“If it means you’ll sleep and rest up then yeah, I’d like to,” Dean whispered, smiling softly as Cas.

Cas hummed and pulled over. “Alright,” he agreed, putting the impala in park and opening the door. “I’ll rest if it’ll make you feel better.”

“It does,” Dean whispered as he got out to walk around and get into the driver’s seat, closing the door. He smiled and kissed Cas’ cheek as he got in before buckling and pulling back onto the road. “Now sleep. Even..” he paused to glance at Ben who was sleeping, “.. angels need rest.”

Cas smiled softly back at him, turning slightly on his side. “You’re still stubborn,” he murmured, closing his eyes. “See you in three hours.”

Dean laughed softly as he drove the next three hours in silence as the sun was just barely come up when he reached Bobby’s house. He stopped in the driveway and turned off the engine, glancing at Cas. He smiled and softly kissed him before scratching his head and kissing his forehead to wake him up.

Cas squinted tiredly up at him, focusing on his face and smiling. “Morning,” he murmured, sitting forward. “Are we there?”

“Morning sunshine” he whispered before kissing his forehead again. “Yeah, but go back to sleep and I’ll get you up when everything is inside,” he whispered as he got out and gently closed the door, before waking the kids and getting them out. He grabbed his bags and laid them on the front step, then went back to pull Cas out and carry him across the yard.

Cas tried to close his eyes tighter as he was brought outside, eventually opening them and looking up at Dean. “You could’ve just woken me up,” he laughed, moving his arms around Dean’s neck.

Dean laughed a little as he set Cas down to hug his waist and kiss his cheek. “Come inside and meet Bobby,” he smiled. “You’re gonna love him.”

Cas nodded, waiting until Dean and the kids had gone inside before following after them, staring around at the little house. Books were scattered around, a considerate pile of them sitting on a desk. He could hear someone in the kitchen, but was unable to see them until they had walked out.

“Hello?” Bobby’s confused voice came as he poked his head out of the kitchen. “Dean! Good to see you, son. You here for your little family vacation?”

Dean smiled and hugged Bobby quickly before pulling away. “Yeah, the whole family- Ben, Justice and..” he paused to take Cas’ hand, squeezing gently. “..This is Cas,” he said gently. “My boyfriend.”

Bobby took a minute to scrutinize him before holding out his hand. “Nice to meet you Cas,” he said. “Bobby Singer.”

Cas gave him a small smile and shook his hand. “Castiel,” he replied. “I’ve heard a lot about you.”

“Good things, I hope,” Bobby joked, shooting a glance at Dean.

Dean shrugged softly. “Nothing but the truth and only the truth,” Dean smiled as he looked back at Cas. “Please, make yourself at home. He’s basically my dad,” he kissed his cheek quickly. “The more comfortable you are, the happier I am.”

Cas nodded, sitting himself awkwardly on the couch as he studied the house and the man in it. “Do you like to read?” He question, staring once again at the pile of books sitting on the desk.

“I do a bit of it, yeah,” Bobby said with a shrug. “Don’t you?”

“I haven’t had many chances to.”

“Shame.” He gestured to the bookshelf sitting along the wall. “Help yourself if you want.” Bobby turned his attention away from Cas and smiled down at Ben and Justice. “How have you kids been? Haven’t seen ya for a while.”

Ben smiled widely. “Daddy brought an angel with us!” Ben laughed.

“And he gave us his feathers!” Justice added, holding one up.

Dean stared at them in slight fear before laughing. “Kids and their imaginations,” he smiled walking closer. “Just to with it they think he’s a real angel,” he whispered before glancing at Cas and smiling.

Bobby scoffed lightly but continued to grin at the kids. “An angel huh? With the wings, halo, harp, everything?”

Ben shook his head. “No, like the archangels like Gabriel, but Cas isn’t one, but his brother Gabriel is.”

“Now just because Cas has a brother named Gabe doesn’t mean they’re angels,” Dean laughed nervously.

Cas shifted uncomfortably on the couch, but otherwise kept a calm composure. Bobby nodded to them as if he understood and turned to Dean. “Let ‘em have their fun, they’ll get over it sooner or later,” he laughed, clapping him on the shoulder. “I’m making breakfast, I’ll call ya when it’s ready.”

“Alright Bobby,” he laughed before glancing at Cas and following him into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. “You don’t think the kids actually know right?” he whispered quietly.

Bobby shrugged, placing bacon strips into a pan. “I’m not sure that they know, but they definitely think he is,” he sighed. “But I doubt anybody would believe them if they said anything. They’re just kids.” He glanced over at Dean. “Have Cas or you told them anything?”

“We joke about it with them, but I think you’re right,” he mumbled. “I’m gonna go and make sure the kids aren’t burning your living room down,” he joked as he walked back into the living room to see Ben and Justice asleep on Cas, Justice laying in his lap.

Cas smiled softly at him as he entered the room. “They were tired still,” he said quietly, glancing down at the two kids.

“I bet,” he whispered, crouching down to take off Justice’s boots and untie Ben’s shoes before laying them on the floor. He raised Justice carefully before sitting down next to Cas, laying her in his lap before throwing his arm over the edge of the couch. “..If you wanna sleep more I’ll let you,” he whispered, kissing his head.

Cas nodded, leaning his head over to rest on Dean’s shoulder. Bobby walked into the living room a while later, staring at the group on the couch for a moment for shaking his head lightly. “Breakfast is ready, idjits,” he said, tapping on the wall to get their attention.

Dean laughed as Ben shot up and jumped off the couch, followed by a stumbling Justice before they ran into the kitchen. Dean smiled and lightly shook Cas. “You hungry?” He smiled.

Cas opened his eyes and sat up to stretch. “I suppose,” he agreed. “It’ll give me a chance to get to know Bobby more.”

Dean smiled and took his arm away to take his hand and help him up. “You’ll like his cooking too. Promise.”

Cas grinned and followed him into the kitchen. “What are we having?”

“Bacon and eggs,” Bobby answered as he moved dishes around. “Help yourself if you want, we’ve got plenty.”

Dean squeezed his hand and raised their joined hands as Ben and Justice ran by them to watch cartoons in his living room. Dean smiled and gently let go of his hand before leaning close to him. “We can go outside after the kids have gone to bed,” he whispered.

Cas nodded, glancing at the window. “I won’t rip your shirt,” he jokingly promised, kissing his cheek and grabbing a plate from the counter for the two of them. “For now, family breakfast.”

“Breakfast time,” he mumbled and kissed Cas’ temple before stretching and walking to the couch to sit in the middle, throwing his arm around one end of the couch, ready for when Cas came in.

Castiel brought their plates in, one of them considerably fuller than the other, and sat down next to Dean. He placed the fuller plate onto his boyfriend’s lap and leaned back against the couch.

“So Cas,” Bobby said casually. “You and Dean have any plans for the weekend?”

Cas glanced at Dean and shrugged lightly. “Nighttime strolls I suppose.”

“Cas likes to count stars,” Dean smiled, eating through his bacon. “Counted over a hundred the night when I was getting the kids in the car to leave. He just really likes the sky,” he smiled softly.

Cas smiled and looked down at his lap for a moment, picking up bits of his food. “It’s lovely at night.”

Bobby snorted. “I don’t know where you’d get that patience from, in all honesty. Sky’s too full of stars.”

"Cas is different," Dean smiled widely. "And we love him for it," he whispered, squeezing his shoulder softly. "So what are we doing today? Swimming? Relaxing- Please say relaxing," Dean smiled as he looked at Cas.

Cas laughed softly. “We can just relax for today,” he agreed, leaning his head over on Dean’s shoulder. “I might look through some of these books.”

“Knock yourself out,” Bobby shrugged. “Just leave my desk alone.”

“Don’t go through his desk. You’ll find pornos,” Dean whispered in his ear before smirking at Bobby.

“I heard that, asshole,” Bobby grumbled, taking a drink from his beer bottle.

"I'm joking," Dean whispered before turning and whispered to Cas. "Half joking."

“I’ve got work sitting on it, that’s all.. mostly,” Bobby muttered, leaning back into the chair. “Bookshelves are free reign, so help yourselves.”

Cas laughed quietly, nodding. “I’ll keep that in mind.”

"So," Dean mumbled to Cas, turning to him, "I was thinking a walk in the woods, down the path and by the lakeshore tonight?" he asked. "We can go tonight too so you can.." Dean gestured weirdly with his hand. "Yeah."

"I wanna go," Ben said as he turned to look at him. "Can we go swimming? I wanna go swimming"

Dean sighed and thought about it before laying his head on the back of the couch and looked at him. "I'm thinking of swimming and sitting on the docks for lunch? Does that sound nice?" he smiled.

“Yes, it does,” Cas agreed with a smile. “For now though, we can put on a movie and relax.” He lifted his head from his shoulder for a moment. “And after the kids are asleep tonight, we can go down the path you were talking about,” he finished in a whisper.

"Ah, yes," Dean whispered. "R&R.. sleep time." He smiled widely.

"I wanna watch Frozen," Justice cheered.

"How about Wreck-It-Ralph?" Ben suggested instead as he climbed up to sit next to Dean, leaning on him.

"Well, I'm down here with the movies, so I guess we're watching frozen," Justice smiled widely as she went through her bag to put it in Bobby's DVD player and grabbed the remote, before climbing into her dad's lap and laying down.

"And this is how we pick movies," Dean smiled bitterly as the movie began.

Cas laughed against his neck, turning his head slightly to see the screen. “It’s a kill-or-be-killed system you have going here.”

“Those rugrats are very determined when it comes to movies,” Bobby muttered, moving to his desk and opening one of the books.

“Yeah, and both ways I die,” he whispered before kissing Cas’ head before closing his eyes and tilting his head back a little. Ben followed suit and fell asleep half an hour into the movie as Justice stayed awake, wide-eyed and attentive.

Cas stayed where he was, smiling at Justice as she sang along to the songs, eyes glued to the screen. Bobby moved around the room at various times, sorting through his stack of books, occasionally putting some back or adding to it. Castiel glanced at the clock, watching the seconds tick by.

“You know, you’re allowed to do something other than ogle.” Cas turned his attention to the man sitting at the desk, who currently had his nose stuck in another book. “Go for a walk or something, I don’t know. I’ve got puzzles I guess. Dean’ll be fine if you move. Your starin’s making me uncomfortable.”

Cas stared at him for a moment longer before moving into an upright position and pushing himself to his feet. “Apologies, I’m used to sitting and observing. My.. old job required it of me.”

Justice glanced up at him before scooting more into her dad. “Your old job was watching over daddy.. and now you’re watching over other people.”

Cas gave her a small smile. “I watch over all of you, make sure you’re safe,” he said with a light nod. He looked over at the clock as it reached ten. “I’ll prepare lunch for when we go to the lake this afternoon.”

Bobby waved him off, shutting his book and leaned back in his chair. “Are we gonna have another Disney movie marathon?”

Justice gaped at him before glancing at Bobby. "But Frozen.." she whispered before nudging Ben. "Ben," she whispered to get him up as he sat up to look at her before she climbed over more to whisper to him. "The angel said he watches over us and that he'll make sure we're safe."

Ben stared at her before smiling softly and glancing up over the couch to stare at Cas, Justice moving to stare at him intensely too.

Cas stared back at them for a moment, smiling before turning to walk into the kitchen. Bobby raised an eyebrow at them as their gazes followed him. “What’re you kids doin’?”

They both ducked down a little before Ben poked his head back up and looked at Bobby. "Nothing," he quickly said before climbing off the couch and to the kitchen door, standing against the doorway to peek in at him.

Justice smiled and quickly followed him, standing at the other side to stare at Cas as he walked around. She glanced at Ben with slight boredom before going back to staring at him.

Bobby rolled his eyes, going back to his work. Cas was rummaging through the cabinets before he noticed the pair of eyes still on him. “Would you like to help?” He asked.

Justice and Ben shared a glance before she shook her head. Ben only backed away a little to stare more cautiously. Justice carefully took a step out and walked to stand behind him before looking up at the counter. "What are you making?"

“Lunch,” he said, laying a bag of bread on the counter. “I’m thinking peanut butter and jelly, or ham.” He turned to pull things out of the fridge and set them next to the bread. “Maybe some fruit slices.”

“I like strawberries and blueberries,” Justice smiled softly before bringing a stool over to the kitchen counter to try and climb it.

“We can bring those,” Cas said with a nod, steadying her stool as she climbed on top of it. “Why don’t you two make the sandwich you want, and we’ll put them all in a cooler later.”

Justice smiled as she put out the bread and put peanut butter on one side and jelly on the other, glancing back at Ben who was looking at the couch before running off. She frowned before noticing Dean and smiled.

Dean smiled as he passed her and looked at Cas, slipping an arm around his waist as he pulled him close next to the counter. “You know you could’ve woken me up, right..?” Dean mumbled sleepily against Cas’ neck.

“You need more than five hours of sleep, Dean,” Cas said, turning to kiss the side of his head. “We’re making lunch.”

“I noticed,” He whispered, pressing his lips on Cas’ neck before smiling and closing his eyes. “I’m fine on sleep though, ya know?” he whispered.

Cas grinned and shrugged. “If you say so. We’re going to be out a little late tonight. I figured you should get as much rest as you can.”

“You’re a real angel you know that?” he chuckled into Cas’ neck before starting to kiss it.

“He is an angel!” Justice smiled widely as she stacked the sandwiches.

“Oh is that so?” Dean asked as he let go of Cas to put his hands on his hips and mimic her stance.

“He is!!” she protested.

“I don’t know,” Dean smirked a little as he picked her up and spun her before moving her to his shoulders. “Maybe,” he smiled, holding onto Justice’ hands.

Cas laughed at Dean’s antics, pushing a sandwich into a plastic bag and turning to the fridge for fruit. “You started this angel thing with them, now you have to deal with it.”

“Alright. You got me,” Dean whispered, sitting her down to take Cas’ hands away from the fridge and move them around his shoulders so he could grab Cas by his waist and pull him close. “I am dating an angel,” he whispered before gently kissing Cas.

Cas tightened his grip around Dean’s shoulders and kissed him back, jumping slightly as Bobby’s voice appeared by the doorway. “Make out in your own kitchen,” he joked, moving to lean over the counter next to Justice.

“Hm..” Dean hummed. “Nah.” He laughed before kissing Cas’ cheek repeatedly, moving to his jawline and neck before pulling away to look down at Justice who was pulling on his flannel shirt.

“..Is Cas like a new mommy?” Justice smiled innocently.

Cas laughed softly. “I believe I would be like another father,” he said. “If that’s okay with you, that is.”

Justice tilted her head a little before smiling. “Okay dads,” she mumbled before making her way back into the living room.

Dean smiled and looked at Cas happily. “..That’s good,” he whispered before laughing softly.

Cas looked back towards him nodded joyfully, pressing their foreheads together. “Really good, it’s really good.”

“As heartwarming as this fluffy stuff is,” Bobby interjected after they had stood there for a while, a small smile etched on his face, “don’t you idjits have a lunch to finish preparing?”

“Just a few more seconds,” Dean whispered, smiling against Cas before pulling away to kiss his forehead. “Finish up and I’ll be busy rounding up the kids,” he smiled, walking back into the living room to sort through the bags for their backpacks. He put towels in their bags before getting Justice and going to the bathroom to get her changed into her bathing suit.

Cas moved back to the counter and sorted fruit into two baggies, pushing them to the side with the sandwiches. “Do you have a cooler we could borrow?”

Bobby nodded, gesturing to the pantry door as he stood and walked to the fridge for another beer. “On the floor in there. Don’t lose it in the lake,” he said, walking back out to his desk with the bottle.

Cas opened the door and pulled the cooler out into the open. He filled the bottom with ice before laying the bagged food inside of it. Once he was finished, he lifted the handle and dragged it into the living room. “Ready?”

Dean smiled as Justice danced in her one-piece bathing suit with a mini skirt, and Ben packing the bag with towels. “I think so yeah,” he laughed softly before handing Cas some swim trunks. “I suggest getting these on while I get the kids outside,” he smirked a little before gesturing to his plaid ones. “Get ready, I’ll meet you outside.”

Cas smiled and nodded, heading into the bathroom to dress quickly and meet them outside, picking up the cooler on his way out. “Alright,” he sighed as he stepped outside to join them. “Lead the way, Winchesters.”

Dean smiled as he held Justice on his shoulders before walking down a path that led into the woods. "It's a lengthy walk, but it's a pretty view, plus in the daylight, you can see the lake in the distance," he smiled, pointing out a little before lowering his hand to hold Cas'.

Cas intertwined his fingers with Dean’s, gazing around at the towering trees. “I can’t wait to come up here later,” he mused.

“I can’t either,” Dean whispered as they walked in silence for quite a few long minutes before Justice spoke up.

“So are you gonna fly for us? Sorry if that’s rude, but can you fly?”

Cas glanced over at Dean before moving his gaze to her. “I’m afraid I won’t be doing any flying now,” he said with a nervous laugh. “Maybe I can get you more feathers?”

“Yes please!” Justice smiled widely before playing with Dean’s ears. “I like your feathers. They’re pretty.”

“That’s not the only thing about him that’s pretty” Dean teased.

Cas smiled down at the ground before looking back up at him. “I’d have to say the same about you,” he teased back. “You and your green eyes.”

He laughed and stared at Cas. “Same with you and your ocean blue,” he smiled as they approached the lake. “Or In this case, lake blue,” he joked, walking to the sand before putting Justice down and watching her run to the edge with Ben.

Cas smiled and shook his head, curling his toes into the sand. “Speaking of, we should get over there with them.” He gestured to Ben and Justice, who were running back and forth along the water’s edge. “We can come back up to eat later on.”

“Good idea,” he mumbled as he walked to the shaded part of the tree line to lay the cooler down, before glancing at him. He then started running after his kids to slam his body in the water, getting them wet before they started splashing him back.

Cas snorted and laughed, standing a little further away from the splashing. “Not exactly what I meant,” he sighed with a grin.

“You expect me to sit and watch my kids play instead of playing with them? You’re crazy,” Dean smiled, climbing up from the sand to hug Cas to get him covered in water before kissing his cheek. “Water cold?” He joked.

He laughed and flinched away from the water dripping down his neck. “Thank you so very much,” Cas said sarcastically, a smirk growing on his face. “I’ll remember this later.”

“Oh no,” he whispered as he quickly kissed his cheek and let go of him. “One sec while I go and cover the kids with sunblock,” he commented as he went to their bags and called Justice over first.

“You probably should’ve started with that,” Cas pointed out with a smile, sitting down in the sand as small waves rolled in.

“Shut up feather brains,” he teased before rubbing some over her cheeks and down her nose, glancing at Cas. He did Ben next, covering him before putting lines on his cheeks, moving to use the leftover to wipe over Cas’ face. “All done.”

Cas wrinkled his nose, brushing the sand off of his hands to rub the sunscreen in. “So,” he laughed. “Ready to swim?”

“Sure,” he smiled, offering his hand out before Ben and Justice we’re pulling him into the water to play. Dean could only shrug apologetically before falling into the wet sand.

Cas grinned and shook his head, standing to walk onto the pier. He sat down on the edge, feet dangling into the water. “Having fun?” He teased as they splashed at each other.

Dean glanced up at him before swinging up between his legs to stand in the shallow sand next to the pier. “Care to join us?” he smiled gently, water running down his face.

Cas stood up, walking backward for a moment before taking a running leap off of the pier, sending a wave crashing over his boyfriend. He was laughing as he resurfaced, coming to stand in the shallow area. “Why yes, I’d love to join you.”

Dean laughed and covered his face before swimming to him, smiling. “Good news,” he joked before kissing him and climbing onto the pier as Justice followed.

“Daddy, do the thing!!” she cheered as she raised her arms.

“Alright, get ready,” he smiled as he picked her up and spun her before throwing her into the lake, watching her carefully until she resurfaced laughing.

“Again!!” she cheered, swimming to him. Dean sighed and waited for her.

Cas pulled himself back on the pier, watching the girl as she made her way back to Dean. “Somehow I feel like you’re not going to get a break from that for a while,” he joked.

“Last time we came here it’s all she wanted to do, or turtle rides,” he smiled, picking her up again before tossing her in the lake, watching her carefully before relaxing when she came back up. “Ben likes it too.”

Cas glanced over at Ben. “Is there anything you’d like to do?” He asked, leaning forward on his elbows.

"I like swimming, but I think I like going after the wild animals in the woods and watching the deer. They're friendly," Ben smiled.

Dean sighed and sat down to lay on the docks as Justice came up to sit on his stomach, dangling her legs off the side of the deck.

Cas smiled and nodded. “I’d assume many of them hadn’t had much human contact, aside from Bobby. Maybe we’ll see some.”

“Dad got close enough to pet one, one year and let me pet it before it ran away,” Ben smiled. “It was amazing.”

Cas nodded, glancing at the tree line. “If you sit still for long enough, squirrels will come to you,” he said, leaning back to lay down against Dean’s shoulder.

"Really?" Ben whispered before he jumped out of the water to sit by the tree line, staring off into the woods.

Dean smiled and ran his fingers through Cas' wet curls. "And now he's gonna sit for hours," he laughed.

“But he’ll be occupied, isn’t he?” Cas pointed out, closing his eyes. “If he’s lucky one might actually come up to him.”

"You're so mean," he whispered before kissing his head and sitting up to gently set Justice aside and stand to stretch.

"Daddy, I’m hungry."

"Aright, the baskets over there in the shade so you can get some food if you want," he smiled and glances at Cas before offering him a hand. "You hungry?"

Cas shook his head, taking his hand to pull himself up. “I’ll be okay,” he assured him. “I’ll go and get Ben.” He kissed Dean’s cheek before turning and walking towards the boy sitting by the forest. “We’re having lunch,” he said softly, “You should come eat.”

Ben glanced at him without moving his head before breathing in carefully. "Can’t.. gotta wait for squirrels," he mumbled through clenched teeth.

Dean glanced at them in the distance before giving Justice half a peanut butter and jelly sandwich and a few strawberries.

“Why don’t I bring you a sandwich then?” Cas chuckled. “Then you can eat and wait for the squirrels.”

Ben sighed and gave up as he stood up to walk back with Cas. “Nah, I don’t care much for squirrels anyways,” he mumbled. “I prefer food anyways.” He smiled, taking hold of Cas’ hand.

Cas led him back to the cooler, sitting them both down as Dean handed out the food. “I made yours for you,” Cas said to Dean, dogging through the cooler for his and Ben’s. “Ham?” He held the bagged sandwich out to him.

Dean smiled and took his as Ben also took his. "I love you," Dean whispered as he took a bite and grinned widely. "This is why we're dating," he mumbled around his food.

"So are you gonna be around a lot more?" Ben asked. "Because I like you. You're fun."

Cas glanced at Dean and smiled. “I certainly hope so,” he answered, moving his gaze back to Ben. “I like spending time with you three, even if I’ve only known you for a short while.”

“Actually Ben, Cas is gonna be around for a lot longer time,” Dean smiled. “It’s been near two years and I just thought you should meet him,” Dean smiled softly.

“Well I like him,” Justice whispered as she ate her strawberries. “He’s perfect.”

Cas sighed happily and leaned against Dean’s shoulder. “I suppose I’ll have to stick around then, hm?” He grinned up at his boyfriend.

“Guess so since the kids like you,” Dean shrugged softly. “Guess you’re stuck with me forever” He teased as he kissed Cas’ head.

Cas laughed and buried his head into his neck. “I think that’d work just fine.”

Dean smiled as Ben and Justice went to the beach line to start building a spot for a little sand village, dripping water on it to make it stay still.

“I think they really like you,” Dean whispered as he watched his kids.

Cas nodded. “I’m glad,” he hummed. “I like them too.” He watched them play in the sand for a few minutes before speaking again. “Do you think they actually know that I’m an angel? They seem very confident in their little theory.”

“No, I doubt it,” he whispered. “Plus they're just kids, so no one will believe them.” Dean shrugged. “And if people do what are they gonna do? Tell the whole world some normal guy is named Castiel, just coincidentally after an angel?”

Cas snorted. “I guess you’re right,” he sighed. “I’m running out of things to tell them when they talk about it, though.”

“Just answer honestly I guess? Or tell them you don’t reveal secrets,” Dean mumbled. “I’m not sure how it works.”

“I don’t either.” Cas shifted slightly to sit closer to him. “Let’s just enjoy the rest of the day with them, hm?” He lifted his head off of Dean’s shoulder to smile at him.

Dean smiled widely as he dug in the cooler before carefully pulling out a beer before opening it. “You don’t have to tell me twice,” he grinned, taking a sip.

Castiel laughed, laying back on a towel with his eyes closed against the sun. “I should buy sunglasses,” he huffed, rolling over onto his stomach and resting his face on his arms.

He laughed and leaned back on his back to close his eyes, resting the back of his head on one hand as the other held his beer. “I think we have some at Bobby’s, but I forgot to bring them sorry.”

“It’s alright,” Cas chuckled, turning his head to face him. “Next time we’ll remember. We won’t need them tonight.”

"Sunglasses at night? No," Dean laughed.

"Dad, do you have anything sharp?" Ben asked as he came up with a long thick branch.

"Uh.." Dean hummed as he went through his bag and handed him a pocket knife. "Be careful, it's sharp."

"Thanks, dad!"

Cas opened one eye and watched him go. “Protective Dean Winchester just gave his son a pocket knife,” he teased, rolling back over onto his back.

"I told him to be careful," Dean shrugged softly. "Besides, he knows better. Especially when it comes to me. But then again, I trust him.. I know he'll be careful and he knows if he hurts himself, I'll still be there to help him."

“If that does happen, I can heal him for you,” Cas offered, moving his arm to play with bits of sand. “He’ll be okay either way.”

"Cas.. we can't let him know," Dean whispered softly, glancing at Ben. "You'll just have to let it heal on its own or else he'll know you're actually an angel."

Cas sighed, but nodded in agreement. “I understand, but honestly if he were ever in danger I wouldn’t care who found out.”

“..If that time comes. But if we can handle it, we should handle it. Maybe you can mind wipe people like Gabriel? Actually, I don’t know if Gabriel can do that.. Do you have any siblings who can?”

“Angels are capable of that, yes,” Cas said with a slow nod. “If the time comes, we’ll be prepared.” He thought for a moment before sitting up, brushing sand off of himself. “Would you like to meet them? Any of the ones on Earth anyway.”

“Whoa whoa,” he whispered, sitting up to glance at Ben before looking back at Cas. “How many are on earth?” He whispered.

“The ones I know about?” Cas stared off into space as he thought. “Two.. three?”

“Yeah. I’d like to meet them- but.. after. Maybe tonight. Maybe, I do have plans,” he smiled, kissing Cas softly.

Cas’ lips curved into a smile and he nodded. “We’ve got time. It’ll take me a little bit to contact them, I don’t actually know where they are.” He sighed, leaning against Dean. “We’ll just spend some time together tonight.”

“Yeah, I’d like that,” Dean laughed as he moved closer to put an arm around him. “Just trust me, you’re gonna enjoy tonight,” he whispered.

“I’m sure I will,” Cas said with a smirk. “We’ll finally have our alone time without your brother to interrupt us.”

“Hey,” Dean laughed before shaking his head. “Sam was only getting up for food,” he mumbled softly. “He was only trying to be nice.”

“I know,” Cas laughed, hugging his shoulder. “And I appreciate it.”

“He was trying to make a good first impression but I kind of shooed him away,” Dean joked.

Cas shrugged. “His first impression of me was my awkward standing in the doorway.”

“That’s because you’re shy though,” Dean mumbled. “It’s not your fault Cas,” he smiled gently. “If it makes you feel better, I’ll probably embarrass myself in front of your brother, Gabe.”

“You’ll be fine,” Cas laughed. “We can embarrass ourselves together.” He sat watching the kids for a moment. “What does Bobby think of me?”

“He didn’t glare or shove a gun in your face.. so there’s a good chance he really likes you,” Dean mumbled, kissing his ear before kissing his temple. “I think they love you.. but not more than me,” he laughed.

Cas snorted. “Has he shoved guns in other peoples faces?” He asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Uh.. Yeah. You didn’t know him, came up to his house and get a gun shoved in your face,” Dean laughed. “That’s why I held your hand and introduced you before he got a gun,” Dean mumbled. “I really didn’t want him shooting my boyfriend.”

Cas nodded in agreement, moving his hand to rub his shoulder. “It wouldn’t hurt me, of course, but I’d also prefer not to be shot,” he said.

"I don't think our pal Jimmy there would enjoy that," He joked before looking up at Ben, holding out the pocket knife. Dean smiled and took it to close it. "Done with the village?"

"Yeah, but part of it got washed away" Ben frowned.

"Hey, that's okay. It didn't get washed away, a tsunami just came and crushed half the town," Dean smiled as Ben laughed and sat down with him.

"I guess it did," Ben smiled. "But now it's getting dark and Justice is scared of the dark water at night."

“How about either Dean or I take you two back to Bobby’s,” Cas offered, moving to sit up. “You can watch some movies and relax a bit before you go to bed.”

"But I want both of you to watch movies with us," Ben blurted before frowning.

"Hey, it's okay.. W\we can go back and spend some time at Bobby's and watch movies.. I\it'll be alright," He smiled, glancing at Cas. "Is it okay if we go back?"

Cas sighed, but smiled at the kids and nodded. He stood up and offered his hand to Dean. “We’ll still be coming back here later, won’t we?”

Dean grinned as he took Cas' hand to stand up. "Yeah, after the kids are asleep, yeah," he whispered before kissing Cas' temple and leaving to get Justice from the sand. He smiled and came back to pack their things up and carry the bag before putting Justice on his shoulders. "Oh, someone's in need of a bath" he smiled.

“I think they both need one,” Cas laughed, gesturing to Ben. “Let’s get going then. I’m sure Bobby has dinner ready for us.”

“Bath first,” he said, looking down at Ben, who’s smile turned to a frown. “Come on, let’s go,” Dean smiled softly as Ben smiled and ran ahead slightly.

Cas kept a close watch on him as he ran ahead, but stayed next to Dean while they walked back to the house. He pushed the door open for them once they had arrived back, lightly urging Ben toward the bathroom.

“You better keep sand off of my floor!” Bobby’s gruff voice said as he popped his head out of the kitchen, spatula in hand.

Dean smiled nervously before turning and gritting his teeth anxiously. “We will Bobby,” he called before laughing softly and clearing his throat as Ben walked out of the bathroom in new clothes and wet hair. “That quick of a shower?” he glared before Ben ran quicker into the kitchen. Dean sighed and glanced at Cas “Go ahead and take your shower, I’ll watch these guys and give Justice her bath upstairs in the tub.” He smiled and kissed Cas’ cheek before going up the stairs with Justice.

“I’ll wait down here,” Cas smiled as Dean ascended the stairs before turning to walk into the bathroom. He turned the knob on the shower and hopped in, doing his best to rinse the remaining sand from his skin and hair. Once he was done, he dried himself and got dressed quickly, still using the towel to dry off his hair as he sat down on the couch.

Dean came down ten or so minutes later in clean clothes and Justice in a nightgown, sitting next to Cas before smiling. “Eventful day,” he whispered before leaning his head back. “Can’t wait for tonight.”

Cas sighed and smiled, leaning against him. “I can’t wait either,” he hummed, pressing his still wet hair into Dean’s neck.

Dean shivered before huffing and getting used to it. He yawned and watched as Justice sat on the floor with Ben to pick through movies, before they settled on The Incredibles. Ben crawled up between them before leaning into Cas’ chest to watch tv as Justice laid in her dad's lap again.

Cas watched the tv, slight interest sparking his gaze. “How often do you have to watch these,” he teased when he glanced up to see Dean’s expression.

Dean smiled softly. “Every night. When Ben doesn’t have baseball and Justice is over, we watch a lot of Disney,” he shrugged gently, looking down at Justice who had fallen asleep. “I’m gonna put her to bed then get Ben to bed after,” he whispered before gently picking up Justice and making his way up the stairs with her.

Ben yawned against Cas’ chest before falling asleep on him, falling into his lap seconds later as he continued to sleep.

Cas shifted gently into an upright position after Dean had stood, smiling down at Ben. He picked him up, doing his best to let him sleep, and followed after Dean to the kids’ room. Cas smiled at him as he entered, laying Ben on his bed and tucking him in before backing out of the room. “I figured he’d be more comfortable sleeping here rather than on me,” he whispered.

Dean smiled widely as he turned out the light and gently closed the door before hugging Cas tightly. “..You know Ben won’t fall asleep on anyone but me, right? He won’t even fall asleep on his mom,” he whispered before sighing softly against Cas’ shoulder. “They really love you.”

Cas grinned to himself, warmth rising in his chest. “I love them too,” he murmured, returning the hug with his head nestled on Dean’s shoulder. “Your family is amazing.”

“Oh Cas, you’re in the family now too,” he whispered as he pulled away. “There’s no leaving now.” He laughed softly as he kissed his forehead. “You’re the first person my kids have ever really liked,” he whispered before kissing Cas gently. “And the first person Sam didn’t hate.. my whole family already loves you.”

“I’m very glad,” Cas sighed, pressing his forehead against Dean’s. “I hope you like the.. friendlier ones of my family too, when you meet them.”

Dean laughed and smiled softly. “I hope they think I’m acceptable for their brother,” he joked, kissing Cas’ forehead before knocking theirs gently together again. “If not I guess they’ll just have to deal with it.”

Cas snorted. “I suppose they will,” he teased, pulling back and taking his hand. “Let’s go.”

“Don’t stay out all night,” Bobby mumbled from the couch, now flipping through channels.

Dean laughed softly as he was pulled out the door, his shoes creaking on the floorboards as he quickly grabbed his jacket as they walked into the night. “So- to avoid sand.. there’s actually this cool tree thing in the woods I wanna show you,” he whispered softly. “Please? You’ll like it.”

“Alright,” Cas agreed, allowing Dean to lead him through the trees. “Maybe I can fly us up it?” He suggested after a while, raising an eyebrow at Dean with a small smirk on his face.

Dean glared and continued walking. “Not funny,” he muttered, walking down a small trail.

“I’m serious,” he insisted, following close behind him, “I wouldn’t let you fall, you know that right?”

“Cas I love you, and I trust you with anything- expect flying me around,” he smiled. “I will trust you with all my secrets and all my issues and everything, but flying is so different than telling you about identity fraud.”

Cas smiled softly and nodded. “I might fly up there for a while still,” he said, gazing up at the treetops. “If you don’t mind waiting for me, that is.”

“It’s a little dangerous with all the branches... wait until we get to the treehouse and you have a clearing? I don’t want you getting hurt.. please wait?” he whispered softly, squeezing his hand.

Cas moved his eyes to Dean’s, squeezing his hand back reassuringly. “I’ll wait,” he promised with a short nod. “How far are we going anyway?”

“Not far,” he whispered, pointing ahead as the rather large treehouse came into view. “It’s just a little shitty thing.” He shrugged as he walked up to the trunk and pointed up to show him the clearing in the sky. “It’s from where the trees are torn down. Just be careful and I’ll meet you on the roof.” Dean smiled as he kissed Cas’ cheek and let go of his hand to start climbing the ladder.

Cas watched him go up for a few moments before removing his shirt to avoid ripping it. He allowed his wings to come into view and flapped them gently, rising up to the little treehouse and landing gently on the roof. He folded his wings neatly behind him and looked over the edge at Dean. “Coming?” He teased, laying down and resting his chin on his arms.

Dean glared up at him before carefully pulling himself up and taking Cas’ shirt before shoving it at him. “Put your wings away and this on. I know you wanna fly but it’s way too cold..” he frowned. “You’re gonna get sick.”

“I’ll be okay, Dean,” Cas assured him, lightly pushing the shirt away. He moved to sit up and sighed. “I don’t get sick as easily as you do.”

Dean frowned a little but gave in, smiling again. “Alright,” he whispered as he sat on the roof, staring up at the stars. “..How many stars are there right now?” he asked quietly.

Cas gazed up, taking a minute to count a few. “I’ve counted two hundred and fifteen so far,” he murmured, leaning gently against Dean’s shoulder. “I’d grab one for you if they weren’t balls of gas and heat,” he joked, turning his eyes towards him and smirking.

Dean laughed softly and smiled widely. “I always kind of figured stars to be dead people’s spirits,” he whispered. “Or when I was younger, they were angels but.. now I know they’re not” he laughed before looking at Cas “My dad used to call them diamonds before he passed,” he shrugged.

Cas smiled softly, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Diamonds I can get you much easier,” he hummed.

“Believe me, I can get diamonds much easier than you can,” Dean smirked softly.

Cas shrugged, standing up to stretch. “That’s true,” he said with a nod. “I don’t think my job at the convenience store is going to let me buy many expensive things.”

Dean frowned a little when Cas stood up, shoving his hands into his coat pockets. “Maybe you could just say it went missing and use a five-finger discount,” Dean smirked playfully, looking up at him.

Cas snorted, nose wrinkling slightly as he did so. “That would be easy, considering,” he said, ruffling his feathers, “But I should earn the things I want instead. I have to be a good human,” he finished with a wink.

Dean glared at him before laughing softly and standing up alongside him. “Since when is the angel of the lord a good human?” he joked before turning to face Cas.

“I’m not, but that would be the point of trying to be one,” Cas shrugged, smiling.

“I don’t think a good human of any kind would be with a very un-good human like me” he laughed.

“Good thing I’m not human then,” Cas responded, taking his hand.

“Oh but we’re pretending to be now aren’t we?” Dean smirked, wrapping his other arm around Cas’ waist.

“And who’s idea was that in the first place?” he teased.

“You started it by showing up to me,” Dean laughed, glancing at his wings before letting go of his hand to reach out and touch one, running his feathers between his fingers.

Cas laughed softly. “I suppose I did,” he agreed, relaxing into him. “Is that bad?”

“Castiel,” He whispered, stroking his wing. “You are literally an angel. And one of the best things that has ever happened to me,” he murmured into Cas’ hair. “Don’t forget that,” he whispered.

Cas sighed deeply and nodded. “I won’t,” he promised, moving his eyes to Dean’s. “But you shouldn’t forget that you’re the best thing to happen to me, and I’ve lived much longer.”

Dean lightly scoffed before smiling softly. He gently pulled away to kiss him before setting their foreheads together. “..You just won’t let me win will you?”

“Of course not,” Cas teased. “Like you said, I’m stubborn too.”

“Alright,” Dean whispered before smiling widely and stepping away from him. “I guess you win” he smirked. “Guess there’s no point in using my big plan to win. Oh well.” Dean shrugged and let go of Cas’ waist before shoving his hands in his pockets again.

“Big plan?” Cas tilted his head in confusion. “What big plan?”

“I can’t seem to remember.” Dean grinned widely. “Since.. you won, it doesn’t matter anyway,” he smirked.

“What? Dean,” Cas whined. “Tell me.”

Dean only shrugged and walked to the ceiling hatch. “Nah. Come on, put your shirt on and let’s go to Bobby’s,” Dean offered his shirt back to Cas.

Cas crossed his arms and flapped his wings defiantly. “Not until you tell me.”

Dean smirked softly. “Tell ya what. Put your shirt on and come back inside with me and get ready for bed, and I won’t just tell you the plan. I’ll tell you everything. Deal?”

Cas huffed. “Deal.” He took the shirt back, willing his wings away as he put it back on. “How do we.. get down from here?”

Dean smiled as he climbed through the hole in the roof before poking his head and arm up. “This way m’lady,” he joked before falling back into the treehouse before climbing down the latter.

Cas rolled his eyes, but smiled and followed him down to the grass. “We’ll have to do this again sometime, though,” he stated, linking his arm with Dean’s.

Dean smiled widely as he exhaled happily. “Maybe again tomorrow. Maybe in a few days. Not sure yet,” he whispered as they made their way back to the house. “You know I really love you, right?”

“Of course Dean,” Cas hummed, smiling back at him. “I love you too.”

“Okay, good,” he smiled as they came up to the house, Dean holding the door open for him before following him inside, locking the door after him and taking his hand to head upstairs.

Cas followed closely, shutting the door once they had made it to the spare bedroom. “So, a plan?” He said, tilting his head.

Dean laughed as he took his belt off. "I said after we get ready, and here you are- stubborn and impatient as ever," Dean joked as he got changed into pajama pants and took off his jacket, pulling off his shirt too as he switched off the lights, lamps still being on.

“I learned from the best,” Cas joked, taking off his shirt and changing into sweatpants.

"I came here to have a good time and right now I’m feeling personally attacked," Dean joked as he rummaged around in his coat pocket, before holding his hand behind his back and sitting on the bed.

“It’s not a bad thing,” Cas laughed, turning around to face him.

"Lovely news," Dean whispered as he got under the covers to lay down, turning off his lamp before turning to pulls the covers up to his shoulders.

“It is,” Cas confirmed, moving to get under the blankets with him. “We’ll all be stubborn, you, me, and the kids.”

"Ah, goddamnit," he mumbled as he closed his eyes and laid his head down. "Guess I'll suffer," he slurred into the pillow.

Cas laughed softly and shifted closer, closing his eyes for a moment before opening them again. “You still haven’t told me.”

Dean smiled and opened his eyes to look at him. "Fine.. but you're not allowed to scream and you're not allowed to cry," He whispered, turning to sit up and turn his lamp back on.

Cas sat up with him and tilted his head. “What do you mean?”

Dean looked at him before smiling softly and leaning over to kiss him. “I told you. I could get diamonds easier than you could get stars?” He whispered as he opened his hand, offering a silver ring laced with diamonds in the middle. “I really wasn’t lying,” he whispered.

Cas stared down at the ring in his hand, mouth hanging open slightly in shock. He moved his surprises gaze back up to meet Dean’s and gave him a wide smile. “Y-yes,” he said, nodding happily and feeling tears at the corners of his eyes. He reached down and gently took the ring. “You really weren’t lying,” he laughed, flinging his arms around Dean and hugging him tightly.

Dean laughed softly and hugged him back tightly. “Hey, now you’re not allowed to cry,” He teased softly as he ran his fingers up Cas’ spine. “But I'm happy..” he whispered softly.

“I’m happy,” Cas murmured, burying his head into his shoulder. “I love you, Dean Winchester.”

“I love you too, Cas.. Castiel Winchester,” he whispered, pulling away to turn off the light again before laying down with him to pull him close.

Cas sighed happily, moving his hands to slip the ring onto his finger, admiring it for a moment. “Guess I’ll have to officially move in.”

“Shit,” he whispered before laughing softly. “I think I’ll be okay with waking up with you every fucking day in my arms,” he whispered, kissing Cas’ forehead before feeling movement on the bed, glancing down to see Justice crawling on the bed. He sighed and smiled, sitting up to help her into bed, glancing at Cas before mouthing an apology.

Cas smiled softly, moving to make room for her. “Did we wake you up?”

Justice didn’t answer as she snuggled up between them, curling into a ball under the covers to bury herself under the covers.

Dean only shrugged softly as he wrapped an arm around her and pulled her close to kiss her head before intertwining his and Cas’ fingers.

Cas squeezes his hand lightly, resting his head back on the pillow. “Goodnight, Dean,” he mumbled as he fell asleep.

Dean grinned as he felt Ben climb onto the bed as well, hushing him to keep Cas asleep. He rolled into his back to hold Ben close to his chest, holding Justice closer to his chest up against his neck as he fell asleep with them.


	4. Chapter 4

Cas woke first the next morning, sunlight peeking in through a crack in the curtains. He smiled softly at his and Dean’s still intertwined fingers, brushing his thumb softly over his hand. He pulled away as gently as he could, trying to let Ben and Justice sleep, walked around to the other side of the bed and bent down next to his new fiancé’s ear. “Good morning Dean.”

Dean inhaled sharply before relaxing again to open his eyes to look up at Cas. “Morning sunshine,” He whispered sarcastically before smiling softly.

Cas sat on his knees on the floor, resting his hand on Dean’s arm and his cheek on his shoulder. “Should I make breakfast for us?”

“No, you don’t have to go through that trouble,” he whispered, carefully untangling Justice from his side as he sat up to start moving Ben.

Cas nodded, standing up and leaning against the wall. “Did Bobby know about your plan?” He asked, waving his left hand lightly.

Dean smiled softly as Cas’ antics before frowning and carefully moving Ben to stand up. “Uh- No. Shit,” he whispered softly before sighing. “Just. Wait until he finds out,” he smiled gently.

Cas scoffed and shook his head. “We should tell him at breakfast,” he suggested. “If he’s awake.”

Dean smiled and glanced at Ben and Justice. “Maybe we should do it after,” he whispered, “I don’t know how the kids will take this, let alone if they’ll like it. I just.. don’t want to rush in.”

“I understand,” Cas said with a nod. “We’ll wait for a little while.” He sent him a small smile, leaning over to kiss his cheek. “Don’t worry.”

“I always worry,” he whispered softly before kissing him quickly and moving to get dressed, sighing as he pulled his shirt on. “I think telling Bobby before breakfast would be nicer maybe.”

“Well,” Cas hummed, taking his shirt from the floor and pulling it over his head. “Let’s go then.” He gestured to the door and held out his hand to Dean.

Dean laughed softly and took his hand, smiling widely down at the ring before heading downstairs to look for Bobby. “Bobby?” He asked softly, looking around.

Bobby looked up from his desk, munching on toast. “Yeah?” He called back, closing his book and pushing it back slightly.

Dean smiled widely as he clasped Cas’ left hand to play with Cas’ ring. “..Will you come to the wedding?”

Bobby stared at him for a moment before laughing and standing from his desk. “‘Course I will!” he said, clapping the both of them on the shoulder. “When did this happen?”

“Last night,” Cas responded happily, gazing over at Dean. “We haven’t told Ben or Justice yet.”

“Or anyone” he whispered before glancing at Cas. “So wait until we get home to tell Sam. I want to tell him,” he whispered.

Cas nodded in agreement, squeezing his hand. Bobby sighed and grinned. “Well I won’t say anything then,” he promised, patting Dean’s shoulder once before backing away. “Congrats, boys.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” he laughed before turning to Cas. “Welcome to the family,” he whispered before gently kissing Cas’ temple.

Cas smiled. “It feels nice,” he murmured. “I’m happy to be part of it.” He glanced at the window before turning his gaze back to Dean. “I think later on would be a good time to meet some of my family?”

Dean smiled widely and sighed softly. “Yeah, maybe sometime soon?” Dean whispered as he lightly swung their hands back and forth. “Maybe not today but maybe tonight?”

Cas nodded. “At the treehouse maybe?” He suggested, tilting his head towards the door. “Unless you want the others to meet them.”

Dean laughed before shaking his head. “No. Not yet anyway,” he smiled widely as he glanced at the stairs, hearing the kids shuffle around up there. “Topic change, what do you think we should do today?” he asked.

“Well,” Cas hummed, “breakfast first, obviously, and then I was thinking we have a cookout later.” He smiled up at him. “Or a bonfire. We could collect our own wood.”

“Bobby has this little camp fireplace through the woods. It’s a short-ish trail if you don’t get lost and the fire is guarded in with rocks so it won’t go anywhere,” he smiled. “Marshmallows. Hotdogs. S’mores. The whole thing.”

“S’mores?” Cas repeated thoughtfully. “I still haven’t tried one. Now we have to have a bonfire.”

Dean smiled widely. “They’re really messy,” he laughed. “The kids always have to take a bath afterward.”

“I see no problem here,” Cas said with a shrug. “We’ll have s’mores for lunch and then we can relax by the fire.”

“..After bath time,” he whispered as Justice and Ben made their way downstairs and Dean gladly picked up Justice as she fell onto his shoulder and yawned.

“Good morning,” Cas greeted, smirking at Justice. “I take it someone is still tired?”

Justice hummed and moved her hair out of her face before laying her head back down. Dean smiled and rubbed her back as Ben laid his cheek against Dean’s waist, leaning into him. “It’s too early for them,” he joked.

Cas laughed softly, gesturing to the couch. “Well, we can rest there until they’re awake.”

“You idjits wake up a bit,” Bobby sighed, stretching a bit before walking to the kitchen. “Feel free to scavenge my kitchen, I don’t feel like cooking.”

Dean smiled widely as he guided Ben to sit and lay down before laying Justice on top of him and backing away to let them sleep. “I’m thinking French toast or omelets,” Dean hummed glancing at Cas. “Which one would you like?”

“Doesn’t matter to me,” Cas shrugged. “Whatever you want to make, as long as I can help make them.”

“Nope, you’re being forced to watch TV and relax,” Dean ordered as he sat Cas down and kissed his head. “I’ll be back with food,” he said walking back into the kitchen.

“What? But-“ he stopped himself and huffed. “Fine.” Cas fell back into the couch and grabbing the remote. He flipped through the channels with a neutral expression before settling on a random movie.

Justice sat up and decided to sit before crawling over Cas to lay in his lap to watch the movie with him, half-awake, “Do you and daddy do angel things last night?” she asked.

Cas smiled and hummed. “We might’ve,” He shrugged. “What kind of angel things do you mean?”

She shrugged as she thought. "Flew in the sky.. watched over us. talked to god, angel things."

“Ah, well, not quite,” Cas chuckled. “We watched the stars, mostly. There’s many more of them to see outside the city.”

“Dad says you count them. Do you know how many there were last night?” she asked before sitting up to lay between his chest and arm, playing with his left hand as she curled into him.

“Hundreds,” Cas answered, glancing at the window. “Many more that I didn’t get to count. Maybe one day I’ll be able to count them all.”

“How long does it take you to count so many? And how do you know you didn’t count any twice? I’d forget and have to start over,” she laughed.

Cas laughed softly. “I can count very quickly. It takes a bit of practice, but I’ll bet you could do it too.” He grinned assuringly at her.

“I can only count to some over a hundred. After a hundred and ten it’s kinda confusing,” she admitted before yawning and letting her eyes drift shut.

“You’ll get better, eventually.” Cas rubbed her shoulder lightly, letting her sleep a while longer as he turned his attention back to the TV.

Dean glanced in and paused as he rubbed his hands with a rag, staring at Cas and Justice. “Well I’ll be damned,” he whispered before smiling widely.

Cas looked over and caught his gaze. “What?” He asked softly, a small grin creeping onto his face.

“Justice really likes you is all.. it’s rare. She usually doesn’t care for anyone I’ve ever dated and now she picks a liking for you,” he smiled as he leaned against the door frame.

Cas gazed down at her warmly. “That’s really good then, considering,” he said, looking back up at Dean with a wide grin. “Do you think they’ll be happy?”

“If Justice falls asleep and calls you dad and Ben wants you to come to baseball practice and play games with him. They’ll love you,” he whispered as he walked over to kiss his forehead and rub Ben’s head.

Cas sighed contently, watching them for a moment. “I’m excited,” he said, blue eyes finding Dean’s again.

Dean smiled back at him before gently kissing him. “Excited for what? The family you’ve been dragged into? Me too,” he mumbled as he sat up to shove his hands in his pockets.

Cas laughed softly and nodded. “Yes, exactly that. I can’t wait.” He glanced toward the kitchen. “Is breakfast done then? They’ll probably want to eat.”

Dean glanced back at the kitchen before removing his hands. "Yeah- Uh, omelets just the way the kids like and blueberry waffles and chocolate chip pancakes for Justice," he smiled. "And I made your favorite too."

Cas smiled gratefully back at him. “Thank you, Dean,” he said. “I’ll get them up if you want.” He gestured lightly to Justice and Ben.

“That’s alright, they’re not morning people,” he smiled as he bent down to pick up Ben and carry him to the kitchen as he groaned before sitting up in his dad’s arms.

Cas gently moved Justice into his arms and stood from the couch. He followed Dean into the kitchen, standing next to the table. Bobby glanced up at him from his chair. “Well, look who’s makin’ progress with the kids.”

“It’s incredible how much they’ve attached to him,” Dean smiled widely as he put Ben’s plate down with Justice’s next to his, watching Justice rub her eyes before reaching down to be seated.

Castiel set her down in the chair and went to stand next to Dean. “Especially in such a short amount of time,” he noted happily, leaning to kiss his cheek.

“It’s a new record. Trust me, it is,” he joked as offered Cas’ plate to him before kissing him and walking to the doorway. “I think it’s perfect,” he smiled as he walked out the door into the living room.

Cas picked up a fork and followed Dean out of the kitchen, taking bites as he walked. “And you compliment my cooking,” he mumbled around his food. “You should cook more often.”

Dean laughed softly as he put his shoes on and rolled up his sleeves. “But your cooking is better,” he mumbled as he gently kissed Cas’ cheek before rubbing his hip. “I’ll just be outside if you need me. Relax inside, if you need me the kids will know where I’ll be,” he smiled as he went outside.

Cas raised an eyebrow, but nodded and retreated back into the kitchen to sit. “What do you think of having a bonfire today?” He asked, gesturing outside.

"Dad doesn't like us playing with marshmallows because one time I got it in Justice's hair and he spent an hour with her in the tub getting it out, but if we're careful and try to stay clean he lets us- Why, did he say we could have one?" Ben gasped as he turned to look up at Cas.

"I just want the chocolate and gram crackers," she mumbled, drinking her milk.

Cas laughed and nodded. “We may be having one this afternoon,” he confirmed. “I’ll do my best to talk him into the marshmallows for you.”

"I'll beg him," Ben laughed before looking around. "Where did he go?"

“Outside I think,” Cas answered. “Are you finished eating?”

“Yeah,” Ben said as he climbed down and took his plate to the sink before taking Justice’s and putting her's in the sink for her. They both ran up the stairs, only to come back a few minutes later dressed and getting their shoes on.

Cas finished off his plate and followed them to the door, slipping his coat on. “Let’s go hunting,” he joked, pushing the door open for them.

“I know where he is!” Ben smiled as he ran out, shortly followed by Justice as they ran down the walkway around all of Bobby’s cars.

Cas stuck his hands in his pockets, wandering around the lot as Ben and Justice ran ahead. “Dean!” He called out, standing on his toes to see over more cars.

Ben climbed onto something and saw him over a few rows of cars. “Get down from there!” Dean called as Ben started climbing down and mumbling something to his dad.

Cas made his way over to them, hands still in his pockets. “They wanted to ask you about the bonfire,” he stated, glancing at Ben as he made his way to the ground.

Dean leaned against the back of a car before wiping the oil off his hands with a rag. “Tonight?” He asked glancing at Ben.

“Yeah, down next to the hill and near the creek down the path- the one with the fallen tree.”

“I guess. But you’re not allowed to leave my sight like the last time.”

“Deal!” Ben cheered.

“What happened last time?” Cas asked, raising a brow.

Dean looked down horrified before looking up at Cas in complete fear. "Nothing," he quickly blurted with wide eyes before glancing at Ben and laying back onto his back, rolling back underneath the car.

Ben frowned a little at the memory before kneeling onto his knees and smiling as he smiled even wider up at Cas.

Cas grinned back at him before turning to Dean and cocking his head. “I assume I.. shouldn’t press the issue then?” He guessed.

Dean paused from under the under before grunting. “Uh.. it's not something I like to remember,” Dean mumbled.

“He said a monster took me,” Ben blurted.

“Ben,” Dean raised his voice as he sat up to stare at him. “Alright, go inside with Justice and go find Bobby. Go on.” Dean waved them off as Ben frowned, but still stood up with Justice and walked back to Bobby’s house.

Cas frowned slightly and sat himself on the ground next to Dean. “I didn’t mean to bring anything up,” he insisted, taking his hands out of his pockets and rubbing them together.

“It’s fine,” he immediately said before pulling himself out from underneath the car. “..It’s not your fault. I don’t blame you.” He smiled softly before sighing and leaning on the back of the car. “..I saw Ben by the creek. And then I saw.. something behind him. I didn’t know what it was but I let my guard down and ignored it.. Then when I looked back he was gone and- ..and I panicked,” he whispered before looking up at Cas. “I found Ben crawling out of the creek and soaking wet and that was the last time I let him back there. I fucking-.. I fucking watched it try and kill him,” he sighed. “All because I wasn’t watching him,” he muttered.

Cas frowned and moved his hand on top of Dean’s shoulder. “That’s why you’re so protective,” he said with a sigh. “Dean, don’t blame yourself. Ben is safe, and I’ll be here to help you keep it that way.”

Dean sighed and glanced at him. "I'm sorry.. But I found a nest," he whispered, "of wood nymphs- they.. try to lure you away then kill you and make it look natural and.. If I hadn't cared so much for Ben he could've died and- I.. I don't know how I could explain that to Justice," he mumbled

Cas hummed, rubbing his shoulder with his thumb. “But you do care, and he lived,” he pointed out softly. “He’s alive and safe, especially as long as you’re around.”

Dean smiled widely and looked up at him. "..Thank you Castiel," he mumbled before relaxing his shoulders. "You really do always know how to make me feel better."

“Of course,” Cas said with a nod, leaning to hug him. “I’m always here for you.”

Dean smiled widely as he hugged him back quickly, holding him close as he sighed softly. “..I love you,” he whispered.

“I love you,” Cas murmured back, nestling his face into his shoulder. He leaned into him and sighed deeply. “How long do you think it’ll take them to get Bobby out of the house?”

“It’ll take a while,” Dean whispered as he kissed Cas’ ear before laying his own head on Cas’ shoulder. “..We should probably go inside huh?”

Cas shrugged half-heartedly. “We could, but I was thinking we get the fire ready for later,” he suggested, not making any attempt to move.

Dean smiled widely before softly laughing and sitting up. “You’re amazing,” he sighed before kissing him.

Cas hummed, a soft smile spreading on his lips. “I’ll go get it, it’ll only take a minute for me,” he offered, sitting up to face him. “You can get the food ready with the kids and Bobby.”

“Alright,” he whispered before gently kissing him again, pulling away and sitting up to help him up, then kissing him again. “Alright, last one, then I’ll go,” he mumbled as he kissed him yet again before reluctantly pulling away to turn and walk to the house.

Cas watched him go, waiting for the door the close before even beginning to step away from the cars. He wandered into the forest, picking up big fallen branches, having to break most of them into pieces so they’d be easier to carry. Once he decided he had enough, he started to make his way back to the house.

Dean had quickly taken another shower and changed shirts as he got dressed and got the kids outside before packing all the things he’d need. “Hey Uncle Bob, you wanna join us down by the fire?” he smiled as he loaded a small pistol and tucked it behind his jacket and in his jeans to hide it.

Bobby glanced up at him. “We’re actually doing the bonfire thing?” He said in surprise. “Well, I guess. Someone has to keep an eye on you four.” He grinned and stood from the couch. “We got everything ready?”

“Cas and the kids really wanted it,” he shrugged as he grabbed the basket and nodded. “Yeah, now let's go- and stay close to me,” Dean softly said as he walked out the door, holding hands with Justice as they walked around the house and down the path before he looked around for Cas.

Cas grunted as he carried the bundles of wood back to Dean. “I might-“ he shifted his weight in an attempt to make the wood easier to carry, “-need a little help.”

He quickly handed the basket to Ben and took the bundle from him before smiling “I got it, honey,” he mumbled before walking around the house.

Cas smiled gratefully, rubbing the soreness out of his shoulder as he followed after Dean. “Do you think it’ll be enough?”

“It’ll be more than enough, you’ve done enough already. I’ll get more if we need it,” he smiled as he led the way down into the woods.

Cas smiled, glancing back to make sure Bobby and the kids were still behind them, and followed Dean to the fire pit. He gazed around at the trees as they walked, peering in interest over Dean’s shoulder as they approached the pit.

As Dean approached the fire pit he dropped the sticks and branches into old ashes, watching as they kicked up into the air before pulling out his lighter and trying to light some dry wood.

“Do we use sticks from the ground to cook our food?” Cas asked, tilting his head as he stared at the fire. “I know people used to do that all the time.”

“We can, but when me and Sam were kids, Sam used one and swallowed some wood and it stabbed his throat; and from what he tells me, it was painful so I tend to use metal ones,” he admitted as he pulled the metal prongs out of the basket.

Cas nodded, taking one in his hands and twirling it around. “These would probably be better,” he laughed softly.

He glanced back at Cas before frowning and softly shrugging. “I.. guess,” he mumbled as he set them back into the basket. “Just.. be careful,” he whispered softly.

“Of course I will,” he promised with a nod.

“I brought a cooler,” Bobby announced, setting down a blue cooler next to the basket. “Water for the kids.”

“Thanks, Bobby,” Dean smiled as he took a quick glance around the tree line before giving the kids the bags of marshmallows.

Cas sat himself on the ground next to the fire, poking at the embers with the metal prong. “Dessert first then?” He asked with a smirk.

“They’re not gonna eat the hotdogs,” Dean mumbled. “Lily showed Justice how they were made once and now she hates them,” he laughed. “And Ben just likes marshmallows so.. I let it slide. I don’t care,” he shrugged, sitting down next to him.

Cas laughed softly. “We could’ve brought food they like,” he pointed out, nudging his arm jokingly. “But I suppose it can wait.”

“Look, I know I’m not a good parent, I’m like. The worst qualified. Literally. I was reckless, but.. that doesn’t mean I’m gonna stop loving them because I didn’t wanna have any. I’m glad I have them, and if not bringing the right food means I'm a bad father, then hell, I’m the fucking worst,” Dean shrugged.

“You’re a wonderful father Dean,” Cas insisted, tilting his head. “You have two living proofs sitting right there, and they love you too.”

Dean glanced at Cas before smiling and turning to stare at him. “Thanks, Cas,” he whispered, looking at Ben and Justice carefully.

Cas glanced back at them, eyes shifting from the kids, to Bobby, and back to Dean. “Would you like them over here?” He asked him softly.

“No,” he quickly mumbled as he smiled at Cas. “I want them to have fun, so.. they’re fine,” he shrugged his tense shoulders and continued to stare.

Cas sighed quietly, reaching over to rub his shoulder as he watched. “Relax,” he urged. “Bobby’s right next to them, and we’re right here.”

Dean sighed harshly and frowned and crossed his arms across his chest and leaned back against the log Cas was sitting on. “I know,” he whispered softly.

Cas sighed and leaned forward, resting his chin on his head, humming a song softly as he watched the fire. He let an arm hang over Dean’s shoulder, keeping his hand on the other one.

Dean smiled softly and closed his eyes, letting himself actually relax into Cas. He glanced at Justice before closing his eyes again, squeezing Cas’ hand.

Cas intertwined their fingers and glanced down at the ring on his finger, smiling softly into Dean’s hair. He looked back up into the fire, enjoying the warmth emanating from it, and turned his head so his cheek was on top of Dean’s.

Before Dean even realized he had fallen asleep against Cas’ thigh, gently breathing as Justice sat by him, hesitating as she cooked her marshmallow to a light brown.

“And we lost one,” Bobby joked quietly, handing Ben another marshmallow.

Cas smiled, nodding lightly. “Two more to go.”

Bobby rolled his eyes. “Yeah right, they’re gonna milk as much time as they can get.”

“Do you think we can stay up until midnight tonight?” Ben smiled hopefully at Bobby before pouting. “I wanna stay in the dark and play.”

“That’s assuming you can talk that one into it,” Bobby responded, gesturing towards Dean. “And somehow I don’t think he’s gonna be ecstatic about the idea.”

Ben huffed before moving to sit in front of Dean before pouting at Cas, giving him wide eyes with a small frown. “Can you please convince daddy?”

Cas chuckled softly. “I can try, but I can’t promise anything,” he said. “Have fun while you can just in case.”

Ben gasped before he took his marshmallow to put it between the crackers and chocolate. He shoved it into his mouth and walked to the edge of the camp to play in the tiny creek right next to the camp instead of the large one a few feet away.

“I’ll keep an eye on him,” Bobby muttered, setting his beer bottle down and walking after him. 

Cas nodded and nudged Dean lightly. “Do you want something to eat?”

Dean jolted up, glancing around before taking in his surroundings. He relaxed back into Cas before rubbing his eyes. “Yeah.. yeah,” he mumbled softly. “In a minute.”

Cas chuckled, kissing the top of his head. “Are you still up for meeting Gabriel tonight?” He asked, raising an eyebrow. “You seem very tired.”

“Yeah, I mean. A little, but I’ll be fine,” he promised “I’d still love to meet him,” he smiled, leaning up to crack his back and stretch before moving back to lean against Cas.

Cas leaned forward into him, sighing contently. “I contacted him while I was collecting firewood,” he said. “He seemed excited to meet you. I haven’t told him about the engagement yet, though.”

“Lovely,” he mumbled before glancing up at Cas. “Ya know, Sammy was excited to meet you too. I’m glad he likes you, now if only I can get an archangel to like me..” Dean sighed.

“Gabriel isn’t as.. stuck up, I suppose, like most angels,” Cas explained. “He sort of just.. doesn’t care what people think of him. So he says, anyway.” He sighed, resting his chin on Dean’s head again.

“So. Insecure and brushes it off as this cool guy act,” Dean smirked lightly. “I like him already,” He laughed.

Cas laughed softly. “That’s one way of explaining it, yes. But as I said, he’s excited to meet you.”

“I’m a little scared he’s either going to be over-excited or.. stuck up and brush everything off. In which case, I’ll just head back to Bobby’s,” Dean mumbled.

Cas sighed through his nose. “Give him a chance? For me at least?”

“I will- I promise I’ll play nice and not insult him.. a lot,” Dean mumbled softly before smiling.

Cas snorted. “I’ll make him promise the same,” he said, burying his face in Dean’s hair.

Dean laughed and smiled. “Great, I’ve got a feather-brained idiot protecting me from a feather-brained dick.”

“That’s very rude Dean,” Cas scoffed jokingly.

“Am I wrong?” Dean shrugged gently, squeezing Cas’ knee.

“In my opinion?” Cas pursed his lips as if in thought. “Yes, but only in the comment towards me.”

“No!” Dean smiled before he leaned away to move to sit next to Cas on the log bench. “You’re very smart,” he commented, putting an arm around him. “And an amazing fighter. I wouldn’t be able to do it without you, just think about all the times you’ve saved my life.”

Cas smiled softly. “Don’t sell yourself short, you’ve been able to handle yourself very well in fights.”

“Yeah, sure, but ever since you came along it’s been so much easier. It’s like you complete me,” Dean joked before gently kissing his cheek. “..So what if I can? Nothing’s gonna matter if I’m dead.”

Cas frowned slightly and leaned into him. “I’m not going to let that happen,” he said decidedly.

“I know you wouldn’t. But if it ever does, I’ll be okay. In heaven or hell or whatever,” he mumbled.

“I’ll pull you out again,” he huffed.

Dean laughed it off as a joke and sighed contently. “Alright. But just.. it’s unnatural Cas, please remember that.”

Cas nodded, a stubborn look still etched on his face. “Oh, Ben was asking if he and Justice could stay up later tonight,” he said suddenly. “I told them they’d have to ask you.”

He opened his mouth before closing it and slowly nodding “Yeah. Bedtime is usually eight but ten is late enough, but.. if- ..” he sighed. “If I ever die. Make sure the kids don’t know.. Not until they’re old enough,” he whispered. “Promise me that please?” he smiled softly.

Cas gave him a reassuring smile, raising a hand to squeeze his shoulder. “I promise, but I’m not going to let you go anytime soon,” he said. “Besides, we have a wedding to plan.”

Dean laughed softly as he kissed his cheek. “Yeah, so let’s not talk about me dying and instead talk about that.”

Cas grinned. “I thought we could have it outside,” he said, gesturing lightly around them. “Somewhere open. Maybe just.. with close family.”

“Summertime?” He mumbled to himself. “..Summertime?” he asked Cas.

“Yes, summer sounds very nice,” Cas agreed. “We can have the ceremony and the reception outside.”

“And you’re gonna look beautiful in white,” he joked before staring at the ground. “We can dance with our shoes off and spin on the floor and laugh and.. it’s gonna be amazing.”

Cas smiled and leaned against his shoulder, closing his eyes. “And we can spend the rest of the night together, just us under the stars.”

“..Well I was thinking some drinking and some really good sex, but yeah sure, stars sound nice,” he whispered.

Cas snorted. “Yes, that too,” he laughed.

“Yes,” Dean whispered to himself before quieting down when Ben came up.

“Dad- Can we stay up late tonight?” He pouted “Please please please?!” He begged, leaning against Dean’s chest 

Dean laughed softly before wrapping his free arm around Ben. “Yeah, but just a few more hours,” he mumbled. “At ten we’ll go back and you’ll have to go to sleep.”

Ben smiled and hugged Dean tightly before running back to Bobby, hopping up and down as he told him.

Cas smiled as he watched him runoff. “Are we waiting until we eat back to your apartment to tell them?”

Dean glanced at them before sighing softly. “I’m not sure..” he whispered. “I don’t know how they’ll take it. They’ve known about you for years, but now that they’ve just met you it’s kind of like forcing you in and I’m not sure if they’ll like it,” He mumbled.

“Well, we have a little time,” he sighed. “I don’t think they’ll hate it too much. I hope not anyway.”

“They wouldn’t have a choice anyway, but that’s besides the point,” he joked before smiling widely at him. “I’ll sit them down eventually.”

Cas laughed and sat up slightly, reaching behind them for the food. “It’ll work out,” he said, pulling the basket in front of them. “For now, show me how to make s’mores.”

Dean laughed as he grabbed a sharpened stick and put a marshmallow on it. “You can either do it right away with a regular marshmallow- or warm it up and make everything melt together,” he smiled, hovering it over the fire. “And sometimes things get fucked up and they burn and set on fire.”

Cas tilted his head as he watched, glancing down momentarily to pull the chocolate and graham crackers from the basket. “Burned marshmallow doesn’t sound very appetizing,” he laughed.

“It’s really not. It tastes kind of like charcoal just layered over it so the kids usually wait till it cools and peels it off before putting it in between the crackers.”

Cas hummed in interest, setting the other foods on his lap as he waited. “Will it be done soon?” He asked eagerly.

“Uh, it takes a minute or two, but part of it is. Do you want to try it now?” He smiled softly.

“Yes,” Cas nodded, holding out a graham cracker half.

“Alright, here- it’s easier if you..” He paused to put the chocolate on the one he was holding. “And then-“ he put the marshmallows on it and got the other half, “then hold it down and pull the stick out,” he smiled as he did just that. “And now It’s yours to eat,” he smiled.

Cas glanced at it curiously and took a bite, nose wrinkling as the marshmallow stuck to the sides of his face. “Sticky,” he huffed, picking at the pieces. “But very good.”

Dean held back a snort as marshmallow and chocolate stuck to his face. “Yeah,” he mumbled, reaching up too Cas’ face to wipe it off the corner of his mouth.

Cas continued to pick off the marshmallow bits, attempting to angle the treat to try and keep the mess off of him. “This is impossible,” he sighed heavily, sending a little glare toward the remaining food in his hand. “How do you eat this cleanly?”

Dean laughed and sighed through his nose. “Simple answer- you don’t,” he smirked as he ate a marshmallow, dripping down his lip before sticking to his fingers.

“Ah- same answer as the barbecue wings,” Cas laughed, still attempting to wipe away the marshmallow.

Dean smiled softly before wiping it off for him. “Messy tastes good though, huh?” He smirked.

Cas scrutinized his last bite of s’mores and nodded. “Very,” he agreed with a smile.

Dean laughed when he got, even more, all of his face. “Wow,” he whispered. “Was it good at least?” He smiled.

Cas nodded again, leaning over to kiss his cheek with marshmallow still on his face. “You should try some,” he teased.

Dean softly groaned as he wiped his face and glared at Cas. “I have, I don’t quite like it,” he shrugged softly before smiling. “But you seem to like them so I’ll make the exception.”

Cas grinned before going back to work at wiping bits of sugar off of him. “We should have these at our wedding too,” he noted. “They seem to be popular among people.”

Dean shrugged softly. “They usually have a wedding cake and other snacks so maybe s’mores and a cake,” he smiled. “..And whiskey “

“I’m sure we’ll have plenty,” Cas said with a nod, smirking at him.

“I am longing- for some drunken sex... Can Gabriel hear us right now?”

Cas snorted. “That depends on if he’s already around, but I can’t sense him so I doubt it.”

“Okay. That’s good. I don’t want the first impression to be of me fucking his little brother,” Dean sighed. “That sounds bad,” he laughed.

“Yes, just a bit,” Cas chuckled. “But no, I don’t think he’s around.”

“That’s good for the most part,” he mumbled, helping Justice into his lap as she came over. “Until we need him here anyways.”

“True,” Cas nodded. “He’ll be here later. Treehouse I assume?”

“Sure, we can meet him there,” he shrugged gently as Justice leaned into his shoulder to fall asleep.

Cas smirked at her as she slept. “Someone wasn’t quite cut out for staying up late.”

“She never has been. She can’t even last until New Years yet,” he joked.

“What about him?” He gestured to over to Ben.

“He begs to stay up until one,” Dean sighed. “He loves staying up late.”

“He’ll appreciate sleep one day,” Cas commented with a laugh. “This coming from someone who doesn’t need it.”

"But you sure do need those hugs in the middle of the night," He smirked gently.

Cas smiled, shifting slightly. “I might,” he shrugged. “But then, so do you.”

“..I didn’t think that through, BUT. In my defense. I do need sleep, unlike you,” he smirked. “So whos the real winner?”

“Which one of us requires sleep to function, and which one of us can go the rest of his life without really needing it?” Cas raised an eyebrow teasingly.

“If I’m sleeping I at least have an excuse to sleep with you, because I like to fall asleep with people, but I’m not embarrassed to say that,” Dean smiled softly. “Because I love it.”

Cas pursed his lips before cracking a smile. “I suppose you’re right,” he said with a nod. “Truce, For now.”

“Excuse me?” he snorted. “No truce, I have a right because I sleep and it’s only natural for me to hold something,” he pouted before sticking his tongue out.

Cas scoffed and grinned. “Whatever you say,” he laughed. “I call a truce, or we’ll be here all night.”

“I guess we would be then” he smirked softly before looking at Ben, dozing off against Bobby’s side “Can you take Justice while I go get Ben and we take them inside?” He asked shyly.

Cas nodded, gently pulling Justice off of him and getting her settled in his arms. Bobby stood up as Dean picked up Ben, taking the liberty of putting the fire out and picking up their supplies.

“Thanks, Bobby. We’ll see you inside,” Dean whispered, readjusting Ben before walking with Cas, moving Ben to his left arm. “I can take her too if you want,” he mumbled, offering his free hand.

Cas shook his head. “It’s alright, I’ve got her,” he assured him. “You’ve got Ben.”

“I’ve also got a free hand,” Dean insisted.

Cas sighed, stopping to hand off Justice to him. “Ready now?”

He smiled and took her into his arm, holding her against his other shoulder. “I am,” he whispered before following Castiel down the path before kicking the door open and going inside.

Cas sighed and shook his head, crossing his arms as he waited for him outside. Bobby nodded to him as he passed by, disappearing into the kitchen.

Dean reappeared a few minutes later and glanced at Cas before smiling gently at him. “I love you,” he whispered before kissing his head and taking his hand.

“I love you,” Cas responded softly, giving his hand a squeeze. “Ready to head up there?”

“Ready to climb while you fly and ditch me? Sure,” he joked before intertwining their fingers and starting to walk.

Cas snorted and rolled his eyes. “We’d get there much faster if you’d just let me fly with you,” he joked. “Much more efficient if you ask me.”

“I’m not suicidal, thanks.” He smirked softly as he walked down the trail and shoved his free hand in his pocket. “Is he nearby?”

Cas squinted as he glanced around. “Close, waiting I think,” he confirmed.

“Hopefully not to scare us. If he does there’s a good chance I might punch him in the face or stab him,” Dean admitted.

Cas laughed softly. “Maybe that isn’t the best way to meet your new brother-in-law?” He looked up at the treehouse as it came into view. “Well,” he sighed. “I’ll meet you up there then?”

“It’s how I met you,” he mumbled before kissing his cheek and walking around the tree to the ladder to make his way up.

Cas snorted and shook his head, removing his shirt and letting his wings materialize on his back. He flew up past Dean, landing in the doorway and watching him as he climbed.

Dean sighed as he got to the top finally, out of breath as he sat on the edge.

Cas glanced around the little treehouse, trying to make out a silhouette in the darkness of it. “Gabriel?” He turned back around towards Dean, shrugging lightly.

A hand on his shoulder made him jump, and he whirled around to a familiar grinning face. “Hey, baby bro.”

Dean shrugged too before standing up and glancing at Gabriel. “Why is he so short?” he whispered.

Gabriel only glared at him before squinting. “I have the power to kill you and you call me short?”

“It’s just a matter of principle- I mean Cas is short too.”

“My true form is approximately the size of your Chrysler building,” Cas huffed. “And my vessel is nearly six-foot, you’re just a giant.”

Gabriel snorted, moving back and crossing his arms over his chest. “So,” He started, looking Dean over, “this is the guy I needed to meet?”

“I wouldn’t say needed, but I’m gonna brag at the fact of who I am,” Dean smiled a bit, intertwining their fingers.

Gabriel continued to scrutinize him and nodded. “Well good to meet you.” He held out his hand for Dean to shake, smirking. “He’s been talking about you a lot over the past couple of days.” He tapped his head with his free hand. “Personal angel radio.”

Dean laughed softly as he reached with his free hand to shake his hand. “Well, now I’m a little scared to know what he’s been saying.”

“Good things...” Gabe paused to think. “Mostly good things.”

“What?” Dean smiled, glancing at Cas.

Cas shrugged. “Good things,” he laughed softly. “Your family, and things like how stubborn you are.”

“I’m not stubborn,” Dean huffed.

“Is that you being stubborn or Cas lying?” Gabe asked.

Dean opened his mouth a little before staring at Cas. “Both.”

Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Right,” He said. “Well, to the point of why you’re here Gabriel, Dean proposed to me a night ago.” Gabriel’s eyebrows raised, eyes immediately lowering to Cas’ hand. “And I wanted you two to meet finally, and maybe you could come to our wedding in the summer?”

Gabe grinned. “Yeah, of course! Congrats you guys! And good luck to you, Dean.”

“Thanks, now I get to deal with this baby in a trench coat for the rest of my life,” Dean smirked.

“..Baby in a trench coat?” Gabe smirked before glancing at Cas. “..I see it.”

Cas shot Dean a look, nose wrinkling as he squinted. “At least I don’t look like a lumberjack,” he retorted.

Dean gaped at him before closing his mouth. “Excuse me as I go file a divorce,” Dean whispered.

Cas tightened his grip on Dean’s hand. “No, you get to stay with the “baby in a trench coat”,” he teased.

“Ugh, shut it both of you,” Gabriel groaned. “Anyway, yeah, he’s told me about your family, rambled on and on about the kids,” he continued. “So when do I get to meet them, new brother-in-law?”

Dean opened his mouth and sighed softly. “..I just put them down to sleep so tomorrow morning after they eat should be fine. I’ll tell them early on and tell Cas when you can come. How’s that sound?”

Gabe nodded and clapped his hands together. “Sounds like a plan, Deano,” he said with a smirk. “You two probably want some alone time so, I’ll be on my way,” he added, shoving his hands in his pockets as he took a step back. “See ya, Cassie!” With that, he disappeared from the treehouse in a small flash a gold light.

Cas turned towards Dean, head tilting slightly. “So?” He began. “What do you think?”

Dean stared at the spot where he disappeared for a long second, his face in a twisted look that made him look like he was about to throw up before he squinted in disgust. “He called me Deano,” he finally whispered.

Cas blinked and snorted, pressing his forehead into Dean’s shoulder. “That’s what you got out of that interaction?” He laughed.

“No calls me Deano. No one, Cas,” Dean mumbled with a frown. “Yeah, I understood he’s very comfortable and calls people nicknames,” Dean pouted.

“He also calls me Cassie,” he responded, wrinkling his nose. “And you give people nicknames all the time.”

“Yeah after I know them for a while,” Dean huffed. “Whatever. It’s whatever. I don’t even care,” he muttered, glancing away before pouting again.

Cas furrowed his brow and frowned. “So this didn’t go well then?” He asked tentatively.

“No, it did. It did, I liked him, he was nice and I liked him and I’m glad you talk about all of us and he wants to meet the kids. I’m glad, I’m really glad he likes us and wants to meet everyone else- I’m happy. I promise, it went really well,” he quickly reassured Cas before kissing his head. “I promise.”

Cas smiled softly and sighed. “Good, I’m glad.” He moves to sit on the floor and patted the space next to him.

Dean smiled and carefully sat down next to him, letting his shoulders relax as he smiled.

Cas sighed softly, wings resting on the floor behind him as he looked out at the sky. “Where would we go on a honeymoon?” He asked, gaze moving to Dean. “That is a custom isn’t it?”

“Yeah. Right after you get married you can go anywhere really. Jamaica. Las Vegas. Hawaii. Fiji. You can go anywhere, I really haven’t thought about it.”

“We don’t have to go anywhere spectacular.” He hummed softly. “Maybe somewhere secluded.”

“A place in the woods, just alone and peaceful?” he asked, reaching back to play gently with his feathers.

Cas nodded, shifting closer to him. “Nobody to bother us for a while.”

“Isn’t that amazing?” He asked softly before laughing.

Cas nodded, smiling softly. “Like now, but a little warmer,” he laughed.

“I’m kind of wanting it in the winter so we can stay inside all day and just sleep while watching snow because.. because I’m lazy” he muttered.

“And then we can sit inside in the warmth,” Cas laughed with a nod.

Dean snorted and softly nodded. “We should uh. probably head back. No offense, but I kinda wanna get some sleep tonight,” he mumbled.

Cas nodded with a sigh. “Of course,” he said. “Do you think I could stay out here a little while longer though? I won’t be too long, I promise.”

“Yeah of course. I’ll meet you back at Bobby’s,” he whispered before kissing Cas’ head and standing up to rub the back of Cas’ wing before climbing down the ladder.

Cas smiled and waved at him before taking off into the sky. He flapped around for a few minutes, relishing in the fact they that were mostly secluded in the middle of the woods. 

Bobby looked up .drop his chair as Dean made it back to the house. “Where’s Cas?” He asked, glancing over his shoulder out the door.

Dean purses his lip and shrugged a little bit. “Said he wanted to stay in the woods a bit. Probably needed alone time to fly or think to himself. I’ll admit, I’m gonna feel bad when we go back into the city and he’s grounded for a while again,” he frowned.

Bobby nodded, leaning forward slightly. “Yeah, I’d understand that,” he sighed. “He could still teleport, but I get it might not be the same as being outside and doing it.”

“It’s not. Cas fucking hates it inside. He hates having to close windows and lock doors and shut curtains and blinds all for what? Stretching his wings and actually relaxing?? He can’t even fly at night anymore since some UFO bullshit was on TV a few years ago..” Dean sighed as he rubbed his temples. “I feel almost bad for having to bring him back.”

Bobby grimaced and shook his head. “Well, you’re always free to spend time up here,” he offered, gesturing around the house. “Get a little time to yourselves, I’m sure Sam would be happy to watch the kids for you.”

“As much as I love Sam, he does have his own job and can’t babysit forever. Plus we’d have to drive for so long and be away from the kids. It’s a complicated web, but we’ll work it out,” He shrugged gently. “In the meantime, I’m going to sleep. Gabriel’s coming in the morning and I need sleep to prepare myself,” he joked as he headed up the stairs.

Bobby raised an eyebrow but shrugged and leaned back in his chair. “Two angels in the house, won’t that be a treat,” he joked. “Night Dean.”

“One is a dick,” he called as he made his way upstairs to their shared room, changing into just pajama pants and turning off the lights to lay in bed, turning off his lamp, glancing at Cas’ before rolling back over to close his eyes.

Cas gave himself a few more minutes before deciding it was time to head back, making his wings disappear as he entered the house. Bobby had fallen asleep in front of the TV, which he turned off before heading upstairs. He lightly pushed the door open, smiling softly at Dean’s sleeping form, and moved to the bed. “Goodnight,” he murmured, draping an arm over him as he crawled under the covers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> we all love gabe

When Dean woke up the next morning with Cas buried in his chest, hugging him, he really didn’t want to get up. He yawned and kissed his head before running his fingers through the small curls behind his neck instead of getting up.

Cas sighed softly, blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He tilted his head to look up at Dean, giving him a small smile. “Morning,” he mumbled, lowering his head again and hugging him tighter.

He laughed softly and smiled, resting his arm around him. “Sleep well I’m guessing. Or, as little as angels sleep.. Considering I’ve only seen you sleep once,” he mumbled.

“Not entirely true,” Cas pointed out. “Just not deep sleep.” He moved his arm over top of Dean’s and turned his head again to face him. “I almost considered coming in through the window.”

“Now why on earth would you do that?” he whispered, still sleepily as he decided to close his eyes and talk. “You could’ve just appeared ya know..”

“I could’ve, I just.. like the exercise,” Cas sighed. “And the window seemed reasonable, I just hop in quietly and not wake anyone else up.”

“Seems pointless when the front door is unlocked,” Dean yawned before sighing heavily into Cas’ hair.

Cas shrugged gently. “Just so I wouldn’t have to hide my wings, I guess,” he murmured. “I decided against it, in case the kids walked in.”

“I appreciate.. that,” Dean sleepily mumbled before his breathing slowed and stopped replying.

Cas huffed gently, burying his head once again into his chest and closing his eyes.

The next time Dean woke up, Ben and Justice were already dressed and hitting him in the back. The only thing he was good for at this point was shielding Cas. “What?” He mumbled -as he rolled onto his back with Cas on his chest.

“Bobby said it's time to get up and eat because we’ve already eaten,” Justice pouted as she climbed onto the bed. “You missed waffles.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his face. “Sorry honey,” he mumbled gently.

Cas blinked himself awake, squinting around the room. “Missed breakfast?” He assumed, glancing at the sunlight trying to peek its way through the curtains.

“It’s okay Cas, if you want some, I’ll just make more,” Dean mumbled as he sighed and finally sat up to stretch, cracking his spine as he sighed.

“I’m okay,” he assured him, sitting up and stretching himself. “Are you planning to go down with your bedhead?” He teased, reaching up to ruffle his already messy hair.

Dean glared at Cas before trying to flatten his hair before laying back down “Guess I’ll just have to sleep more then,” Dean muttered, pulling the blankets over his head.

“Bobby says you can’t!” Ben cried

“Bobby’s not my damn mother,” Dean mumbled.

“Dean,” Cas huffed with a laugh. “Come on, you need to wake up. You want them to meet Gabriel don’t you?”

“I guess. Let me take a shower first,” he sighed as he sat up and crawled out of bed to grab a change of clothes. “If you watch them for a second?” Dean asked, rubbing Ben’s head.

Cas nodded and pulled himself out of bed to throw on a shirt. “How long have you two been awake?”

“An hour or two,” Ben said as he climbed onto the bed before helping Justice up. “We had breakfast and said someone was coming over, but dad has to give the okay before he shows up,” Ben mumbled.

“Who’s Gabriel?” Justice asked.

“Gabriel is my brother,” Cas answered, sitting on the edge of the bed with them. “He wanted to meet you two.”

“What’s Gabriel like?” Justice asked, smiling as Dean emerged, dressed and drying his hair with a towel.

“He uh.. well, he likes to pull pranks on people,” Cas said, choosing his words carefully. “And candy, anything sweet really.”

“Can we make him cookies?” Justice asked Dean quickly. “Dad-“

“Yeah, sure. You wanna help?” he asked her.

“I always do!” she cheered.

“Alright,” he mumbled, picking her up off the bed. “Making cookies for uncle Gabe it is.”

Cas laughed softly and stood up from the bed, beckoning Ben after them. “He’s very excited to meet you.”

“Is he nice like you?” Ben asked as they followed Dean down the stairs, climbing onto the stool as Dean started getting things out.

“More or less,” Cas responded with a shrug. “He’s a lot more relaxed than I am.”

“A bit too much,” Dean muttered as he started mixing ingredients into a bowl, letting Justice add them.

“He likes to give nicknames,” Cas explained, sitting back against the counter. “Your father did not appreciate it.”

“Nope,” Dean mumbled as he started mixing the batter, rolling out the dough balls into hearts, Justice joining in with smaller hearts. “I didn’t enjoy the nicknames, but I do like your brother,” he admitted stubbornly.

Cas grinned at him. “So what time were we thinking?” he asked. “He could come over for lunch?”

Dean sighed and stared at the metal sheet of cookies before throwing them in the oven, running water under the bowl to let it soak. “..You wanna call him now and have him come over?” he asked before gently winking.

Cas smiled and nodded. “I’ll be outside,” he said, standing up straight and walking out the front door.

Bobby brushed past him as he left the kitchen, raising an eyebrow. “What’s he up to?”

He glanced at Bobby before ushering the kids into the living room to watch cartoons. “Making a phone call,” he mumbled. “We’re introducing them to my.. future brother in law,” Dean shrugged softly.

“Ah.. which one are we talking about here?” He asked with a suspicious look on his face. “He’s sort of got a lot.”

Dean laughed and smiled. “Gabriel. The one whos a prankster and sweets-lover I guess,” Dean shrugged. “He does seem nice though.”

“Gabriel?” Bobby repeated. “As in the archangel? Hope he’s not expecting anything fancy.”

“Yup. A fucking archangel is my brother-in-law to be,” Dean muttered, rubbing his temples. “I’m just scared I’m gonna fuck something up and God himself will be chewing out my ass,” Dean whispered so the kids wouldn’t hear.

Bobby whistled, sitting back against the sink. “Should we expect God himself at the wedding?” He scoffed. “Got a few questions for him if we are.”

Dean laughed and shook his head gently. “I’m curious about it.. kind of nervous about having God. The Father, as my father in law.. don’t think he’s too thrilled about it,” Dean whispered before glancing at the windows to see if he could see Cas.

Bobby shrugged. “You never know, he could be thrilled at least one of his kids is getting somewhere.”

Cas was standing outside, trying to make it look like he was on the phone as he chatted with Gabriel through angel radio. He turned his head toward the kitchen window, sending Dean a smile.

Dean snorted and looked at Bobby. “Lucifer ain’t gettin hitched soon,” Dean joked before he glanced back at the window and gently waved with a smile.

Bobby chuckled, pushing himself from the table. “Hard to do that from Hell, don’t you think?” He patted his shoulder as he came to stand next to him.

Cas waved back before looking down at the ground as he finished talking, shoving the phone into his pocket as he came back to the front door.

“My point exactly,” he mumbled to Bobby before glancing at Cas and looking at the kids in the living room, watching them sit on the floor oblivious.

Cas smiled softly as he entered the kitchen. “He’ll be here soon,” he announced, moving to kiss Dean’s cheek.

“Fun,” Dean mumbled, jumping as the oven went off, turning away from Cas to shut it off and lay the tray on the counter to cool before coming back, kissing Cas properly. “So I have more time to sleep?” he teased.

Cas snorted, pressing their foreheads together. “We’d have time for at least a twenty-minute nap,” he said.

“Perfect,” Dean said quickly, letting go of him to head for the stairs.

“I’ll come get you when he gets here,” Cas offered, moving to the living room with the kids.

“I’m joking, I’m just getting my phone,” he laughed as he came back down within just a few minutes and sat next to Cas, throwing his arms over the back of the couch.

Cas smiled and leaned into his shoulder, hand resting next to his leg. “What’re you guys watching?” He asked the kids, nodding toward the tv.

Dean smiled and leaned back a little to relax, watching the kids smile up at the screen.

“Scooby-Doo,” Ben mumbled softly.

Cas smirked up at Dean. “Isn’t that something you had me watch with you one time you came over?”

“Yeah I did,” Dean whispered. “And made fun of it because it’s unrealistic but the kids love it.”

“You used to watch it all of the time as a kid,” Cas pointed out. “It was your favorite show.”

“Yeah.. just to. Make fun of it though- uh, Plus Sammy liked it. That’s the only reasons why,” Dean mumbled.

“Mhm,” Cas responded skeptically, letting it drop. He moved closer to him, letting his head fall onto his shoulder.

Dean laughed gently as he stared at the TV before closing his eyes, staying awake to listen.

Cas let himself relax for a few minutes longer, jumping slightly at a loud knock at the door. He raised his head and looked over at Dean. “He’s here.”

“I’ll get it,” Dean smiled as he stood up to kiss Cas’ head, making his way to the door before opening it. “Gabriel. Good to see you again,” He half-joked.

Gabriel grinned, hands shoved in his pockets. “Thanks, brother-in-law, good to see you too.” He glanced over his shoulder into the house. “You gonna let me in?”

“No,” Dean smirked before gesturing inside. “Come on in, the kids are in the living room.” Dean smiled, gesturing for him to follow as he walked to the living room, watching the kids go to stand beside him. “This is Justice, she’s five, and Ben, he’s eight,” he smiled.

Gabriel nodded, smiling as he gave a short wave. “Heya kiddos,” he greeted.

Cas stood from the couch, moving towards Dean and his brother. “Ben, Justice, this is your Uncle Gabriel.”

Ben stood at Dean’s side, staring up at him in confusion before tucking himself behind Dean’s leg. Justice hid behind his leg completely, just barely looking up at Gabe. Dean glanced at Cas and shrugged gently before smiling at Gabriel. “Guys, don’t be shy. He’s family.”

Justice only looked up at him before glancing at Gabriel again, running to Cas to hug him.

Dean sighed softly before laughing. “They kind of acted the same way with Cas. They don’t like new people, sorry,” Dean mumbled.

Gabe shrugged. “Eh, I don’t mind,” he said. “They’ll warm up to me in time, and I’ve got plenty of that.”

Dean laughed half-heartedly as Ben slowly and quietly made his way back to the living room. “Oh, uh, Justice actually made you cookies after we told her you like sweet things.”

“Are they done?” She gasped as she ran to her dad’s side.

“They’re cooling yes-“

“Perfect!” She declared, reaching up for Gabriel’s hand to lead him to the kitchen.

Gabe let her lead him away, grinning. “That was fast,” Cas laughed, moving to walk after them.

“I’m glad she’s warmed up,” Dean mumbled before following him, gently taking Cas’ hand before watching Ben carefully follow him.

“So am I,” Cas said with a nod. “We should.. probably get them out for her though.” He gestured to Justice as she opened the oven.

Dean gasped and quickly picked her up and set her in front of the counter. “Cooling on the counter,” he mumbled as closed the oven, smiling nervously. “Quick catch Cas.”

“Try it,” She mumbled, holding one up for Gabriel, smiling preciously at him.

He reached down to take it from her, eyes widening comically as he chewed. “Dang kiddo, you could make a great chef!” He told her excitedly, a huge grin on his face.

“Takes after her father,” Cas said with a smirk towards Dean.

“Well, I did help just a little,” Dean shrugged and smiled at Cas. “Justice loves to bake. And eat,” he laughed. “Ben, on the other hand, likes to be outside and video games.. And by that, I mean beating me at Mario cart all the time.”

Cas laughed and nodded. “You still owe Sam a rematch don’t you?”

“Shut up, that can wait,” Dean muttered.

“Sam?” Gabriel asked.

“My brother. You brother-in-law.”

Gabriel stared at Dean. “There’s more of you?!”

Dean glanced at him before glancing at Cas. “Should I feel offended?” he whispered, “I’m feeling a little offended.”

“No, it’s just because you’re already taller than him and he doesn’t want more of that,” Cas joked, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel.

“Oh screw you!”

“If it makes you feel better, I’m older and he’s taller by quite a bit,” Dean laughed before frowning. “Get used to it,” He smirked.

“That does not make me feel better,” Gabriel huffed, smirking a little. “But that also means you’re the short brother, and I can relate.” He jabbed a thumb towards Cas.

Dean blinked and set his jaw before frowning. “On second thought I don’t like Gabe,” he muttered to Cas before sighing. “I give up,” he monotoned.

“Hey, I just said we’re kind of alike!” Gabe said defensively.

“Not by much, brother,” Cas responded, rolling his eyes. “Just on the fact that you’re both the short one.”

“Alright, shut up, I’m taller than both of you,” Dean laughed before smiling proudly. “You’ll probably need a stool at the reception,” he teased Cas.

Cas scoffed. “Absolutely not.”

“Great idea!” Gabe exclaimed. “Alright, we need more votes if this is happening.”

Dean laughed loudly as he hugged Cas around the waist. “Oh I’m loving your brother,” Dean mumbled into Cas’ neck, trying not to laugh.

Cas snorted, wrinkling his nose. “I am not standing on a stool,” he huffed.

“It’s fine, I promise- no one will see it under your dress,” Dean smirked.

Gabriel snorted, leaning over the counter with his elbows resting under him. “And then Princess Cassie will be all ready for his big day.”

“Isn’t that right princess?” Dean whispered into Cas’ neck as he pulled him closer.

Cas grumbled, but leaned into him anyway. “Can we drop the princess thing now?” He mumbled, raising an eyebrow as a small smile pulled at his lips.

“Aw, only if you can step out of the heels sweetheart,” Dean smirked and laughed softly.

“I’m not wearing any heels,” Cas responded in confusion, ignoring Gabriel’s laughter behind him.

Dean sighed and gave up, letting his forehead rest on Cas’ shoulder. “Joking,” he whispered before kissing his shoulder, setting his chin up. “Joking.”

“So my baby brother is as oblivious as ever, huh?” Gabe joked, shaking his head.

“Yes!” Dean near-shouted before laughing. “But that’s okay because at least he’s getting married and adorable when he’s confused,” Dean mumbled, pecking his cheek.

Cas smiled softly, leaning his head against his shoulder. “I can’t wait for our wedding,” he laughed.

“So we decided on winter right?” Dean whispered with a little bit of hope in his voice. “Please?” he asked.

Cas sighed and nodded. “Yes, winter,” he agreed. “But don’t think that’s going to stop me from going out to fly, because it won’t.”

“Be glad he’s only got the two,” Gabriel said, standing up and stretching. “Try keeping a low profile with six.”

“There are upsides to not being an archangel. And no you’re not going outside unless you want your wings to freeze over again and come crying to me when you found out they had ice on them like the last time,” Dean muttered.

Cas wrinkled his nose, pouting slightly. “Fine, but you can help me deal with the feathers that fall out in the cabin, because for once we’ll be completely alone and I can do what I want.”

Dean softly shushed him nodding to Justice still across the counter. “I don’t care about the feathers though,” he whispered softer. “What I care about, is that you’re safe,” he smiled.

Cas gave a small smile and sighed. “Thank you,” he murmured.

“Hey Dean,” Gabe offered quietly as he walked by them and out into the living room, “wings are very warm to sleep under.”

Dean blinked at Gabe before glaring at Cas and squinting “What?” He asked Cas “And you never told me this because?” He pouted.

“It wasn’t really of import,” Cas said with a shrug. “Besides that, you never really stayed the night, or we had other people over.”

“Well, then I guess I’m locking the bedroom doors tonight,” Dean muttered before smiling. “If it’s okay with you, please?”

Cas grinned and nodded. “Of course,” he agreed. “Just hope nobody has a key to get in.”

“I’ll make sure Bobby gives it to me,” Dean smiled widely as he hugged Cas tighter. “You’re so goddamn adorable.”

“Thank you, Dean,” Cas smiled, looking away to hide his red face.

“You two are gay,” Gabriel called from the couch.

“Did he just?” Dean paused before kissing Cas cheek. “One sec,” Dean mumbled, following Gabriel into the living room. “Damn fucking straight, I’m gay.”

“No, not straight,” Gabe laughed, smirking at him. “Gay.”

Dean sighed. “Hey Cas, quick question,” he called before walking into the kitchen again. “Isn’t Gabriel also gay?”

“Bi or pan, technically,” Cas answered, leaning against the counter.

“I’ll take it,” Dean joked before sighing and sitting at the kitchen counter across from where Cas was standing. “So. Plans today?” He asked softly.

“Ah.. I never really came up with any,” he admitted. “Besides Gabriel that is, but he’ll only be up here for today.” He tilted his head and leaned forward. “What do you want to do?”

“I haven’t got anything either,” Dean mumbled softly before smiling. “I could always take Ben hunting, but I have a feeling he’d be too scared to shoot anything.”

“Maybe,” Cas shrugged. “We could go back down to the lake. It’s supposed to get hot again.”

“The kids would love another swimming day,” he grinned. “If it stays warm,” he added before glancing out the window. “It’s a little cloudy but the sky’s looking kind of clear so I don’t think it’ll rain. I hope not.”

“As long as it’s not storming we’ll be okay,” Cas said with a nod. “Swimming in the rain is kind of nice.”

“I’d prefer not really.. I don’t want the kids getting sick, especially since they’re on break and go back to school next week.”

“I could heal them if they got sick,” Cas pointed out. “But I see your point. So swimming while it’s still sunny?”

Dean made an obviously nervous expression at the thought of Cas healing them. “Yeah, swim when sunny.” He smiled a little.

Cas smiled slightly and nodded again. “Well, let’s go get them ready,” he said decidedly, moving to kiss him before walking into the living room.

Dean shrugged softly and glanced out the window before shaking his head and bringing himself back to reality as he followed Cas. “Does Gabriel know how to swim?” Dean teased.

Cas snorted. “Well I hope so, or he’s gonna have a hard time.”

“I can hear you both,” Gabe grumbled from the couch.

“Well can you?” Dean asked curiously.

“Yes I can swim!” he scoffed. “Can you?”

“In the situations where I want to die and drown, sadly yes,” Dean smiled gently.

Cas shoved his arm lightly. “No drowning, not today,” he huffed.

Dean only smiled and shrugged gently. “A guy can only die so many times before his angel pulls him from perdition.”

Cas smiled softly. "Still, let's try not to do that again," he insisted.

“Yeah I’d prefer only the one handprint thank you,” he whispered softly before smiling at Cas. “But it makes for a beautiful tattoo that no one will take literal when I say ‘he pulled me from hell’,” he joked.

Cas snorted, smiling down at the floor before raising his gaze to Dean’s eyes. “It’ll be our own thing.”

“Yeah, I’m, by the way, that fucking hurt,” he gestured to his arm. “Like second-degree burn hurt,” he mumbled.

Cas grimaced. “Yes, I apologize for that, but it did get you out.”

Dean paused to lower his voice so the kids couldn’t hear him. “I had to crawl out of the ground. My brother debated to cremate me- You were screeching in my ears,” he muttered.

“I.. also apologize for that.” Cas wrung his hands and cleared his throat. “I had hoped you could understand me. Some people can.”

“It’s okay,” Dean smiled and grabbed onto both of his hands. “Thank you,” he whispered softly before kissing Cas’ head and sniffling. “I appreciate you.”

Cas glanced up at him, giving a small smile. “I love you,” he said. “And if the handprint hurts still I can try to heal it more.”

“Oh no, I love you but you healing me feels so uncomfortable. It’s like.. just- it’s just weird,” he mumbled. “Thank you, but I’ll be fine.” He smiled. “Now, do you wanna go swimming or not?” he grinned.

Cas nodded and jerked his head towards the kids. “Their swimsuits should still be in the bathroom unless Bobby washed them.”

“Alright, Justice first,” he smiled, picking her up. “Who wants to go swimming?”

“Oh, me!” Justice grinned as she hugged Dean as he walked into the bathroom.

Cas smiled after them and walked over to Gabriel. “Do you need shorts?”

“Psh, nah,” Gabriel responded, waving him off and standing to walk up the stairs. “I’ve got my own. I will be changing in your room.”

“Don’t do anything weird in there,” he called as he set Justice on the couch and sent Ben in next, leaving him alone to change.

"I don't think he will," Cas said, a hint of skepticism in his voice. "We should be okay."

"He better not or else I'll have to fight him," Dean frowned. "I love your brother but he’s weird." Dean laughed.

"I won't argue with you there," Cas sighed with a smile.

“Aren’t you brother of the year?” he joked before Ben came out and offered the bathroom to him first to change.

Cas snorted and made his way into the bathroom, changing quickly before coming back out to wait for Dean to get dressed. 

“It’s swim time!” Gabe called as he came down the stairs, now in swim trunks.

“Uncle Gabe!” Justice called as she ran to him “Are you gonna throw us in the water like daddy does?” She smiled, reaching up for him to carry her

Gabriel grinned, hoisting her up into his arms. “Only if you want to,” he said, setting a towel over his shoulder. “We’re gonna have a fun day.”

"Yeah, we are," Dean smiled, putting all the towels in a large cooler before adding sunscreen. "Probably won't need it thanks to the possible rain, but keeping everything in the cooler keeps it dry rather than a bag." He shrugged.

"Did you pack my-"

"Pink barbie towel, the one you love so much, yes," Dean cut Justice off.

“Everything ready?” Cas asked, moving to lay his hand on Dean’s shoulder.

"Everything ready," Dean smiled, taking Cas' hand and holding it as he opened the screen door, the sun shining down on them. "At least it's sunny now," he smiled.

“We should have at least an hour or two or sunny weather,” Cas said, staring up at the sky.

"Well, that's a plus at least," Dean smiled. "Sunscreen is needed then," he mumbled as he watched Ben run ahead toward the beach and Dean slowly followed him.

Cas nodded in agreement, picking the sunscreen bottle out of the bag as they walked. “No sunburns today.”

“It’s against the law,” Dean mumbled before reaching the beach, smiling as he set the cooler down and watched Justice wriggle in Gabriel’s arms before he set her down and watched as she ran for the lake with Ben.

“Sunscreen first!” Cas called out to them, waving the bottle in the air.

Gabriel raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. “Safety first, huh ‘Dad’?”

Dean glanced at Gabriel with some concern and hatred as Ben and Justice came up to Cas and Dean, both slightly pouting.

Cas glared at Gabe, deciding to ignore him as he crouched down next to the kids. “We don’t want the water to make it run off of you,” he told them, offering the bottle to Ben.

“Like the toothpaste when I run it underwater,” Ben mumbled as he rubbed his arms and cheeks.

“I hate it when that happens,” Dean whispered, rubbing some over Justice’s nose.

“Just like that,” Cas agreed, moving to lay out their towels with Gabriel.

“Ew,” Justice frowned.

“Okay, we’re good!” Ben yelled as he ran to the lake.

“I guess,” Dean laughed as Justice ran right after him.

Cas snorted and shook his head. “At least they have sunscreen now,” he shrugged, brushing the sand from his hands and picking up the bottle again. “Our turn.”

“Oh yes baby, rub that white cream all over me,” Dean whispered to Cas with a smirk before bursting out laughing.

Cas glared at him while Gabriel immediately lost it behind them, a dull thud as he fell over into the sand. “That’s inappropriate Dean.”

Dean only broke into more laughter, snorting and wheezing as tears formed in his eyes. “Cas-“ he choked. “Cas baby, hm baby,” he continued on as he coughed and struggled to breathe.

Cas groaned in annoyance, rolling his eyes and turning away from him. “No,” he huffed, ignoring Gabriel’s wheezing laughter from the ground.

“But Cas, Cas, babe, baby, honey..” he paused before whispering. “Cumscreen,” he said with a straight face before tears ran down his face and he went back into a wheezing fit.

“Dammit Dean,” Cas grumbled, trying to keep his own smile off of his face. “You’re thirty.”

“Lighten up, Cassie,” Gabriel laughed, standing himself back up.

“Thirty and dick still ready,” He whispered/wheezed as he took a breath and tried to breathe “Okay. I’ll stop. For now. I’ll stop,” he mumbled before kissing Cas’ cheek.

Cas huffed, wrinkling his nose at him. “Save it for the wedding night,” he said with a smirk, walking off to the water immediately after.

“Oh-“ Dean laughed and watched Cas walk away “Why do that when I can wait until tonight?” He asked, running after Cas before stopping to walk with him, smirking widely

“Hm,” Cas hummed in thought. “Maybe. Maybe not.”

Dean smirked a little before he stopped Cas, away from the kids. “But Cas.. don’t you wanna be covered in cumscreen?” he whispered out with a laugh before wheezing, covering his mouth as he started to cry more.

Cas squinted at him. “No.” With that, he continued walking towards the pier.

Dean wheezed and carefully followed him. “So- so you wanna be filled with the cream?” he asked, standing at the edge with Cas, smiling shyly.

“No. Net yet anyway.” Cas took a running leap off the end of the pier into the water, shaking water from his hair as he resurfaced.

“Not yet?!” he smirked as he jumped next to Cas and splashed him before coming up and smiling near Cas’ face. “..So what I’m hearing is tonight?” he whispered softly.

Cas shrugged, raising an eyebrow at him. “Guess we’ll find out, won’t we?”

“Holy shit,” Dean whispered as he was about to say something before Justice got onto his back, causing him to be forced to stop. “Princess!” he said a little shakily still.

“Toss me Daddy!” she cheered as he was already heading to the pier with her.

Cas laughed and shook his head, following them to sit on the edge of the pier. Gabriel caught up with them, taking a seat a little further away with his feet hanging in the water. “This has been eventful,” the archangel joked.

“Shut up” he mumbled as he passed Gabe and held Justice before spinning her around and tossing him, only to watch her carefully until she came up and relaxed as they laughed together

Gabe scoffed, holding up his hands defensively before glancing at Ben in the water. “Is he gonna join the party?” he asked, tilting his head towards him.

“Hey, Ben!” Dean called.

“Seashells!” is all Ben called back.

“He’s looking for seashells,” Dean smiled widely as he helped Justice back up onto the dock.

“He might find a few snails,” Cas noted, laying back against the wood with his hands behind his head. “And might try to keep them.”

Dean frowned a little before smiling. “You know. I think I’ll be okay with that. It’s normal. Much more normal than shooting monsters and watching your brother with salt rings,” he mumbled as he sat down with him.

Cas smiled softly, squinting against the sunlight. “Much more normal than angels, hm?” He whispered, moving his leg to nudge him.

Dean only glanced at Cas before looking back at the water, frowning. “Sorry,” he mumbled before glancing at the sunlight, noticing the few rain clouds that’d be there soon. Dean ignored them and looked back at his kids playing in the water.

“It’s alright,” Cas sighed, closing his eyes to block out the light. “Unusual is nice sometimes. And sometimes unusual is Gabriel.”

“I’m right here you know,” Gabe grumbled in response, lightly kicking water at him.

Dean only took this as a chance to stand up and kick Gabriel off the dock before sitting back down with Cas, glancing at him, pretending nothing happened as he kept a straight face. “I understand what you mean completely.”

Cas opened his eyes again to squint at him, laughing as he sat up again. “That was rude Dean,” he chided.

“I second that!” Gabe growled, shaking water from his face as he resurfaced.

Dean only kicked water at him. “It’s fine, that’s how I show love. Promise,” Dean smirked as he leaned on Cas’ shoulder to mumble. “Between you and me I show love in much better ways.”

“Trust me, I know,” Cas responded, smirking, laughing softly at Gabe as he pulled himself back up on the pier.

“Good,” Dean mumbled as he laid his head on Cas’ shoulder as he smiled, feeling soft rain start to fall as the sun was still shining. “With the sun? Really?” He laughed.

Cas huddled closer to Dean with a snort. “We should get them out and back to the house,” he suggested.

“No. They’ll be fine.. It’ll be okay to heal them maybe just this once,” he whispered “Besides, they love it,” he smiled.

“And what about you?” Cas continued, glancing down at him. “I could cover us but that would require my wings, or the towels.”

“I’ll be fine, I don’t even get sick,” he shrugged softly before smiling. “Last time I got sick? Was never,” he reassured him.

“Sure,” Cas said skeptically, leaning into him more. “We’ll give them a few more minutes then, but after that, we’re heading back to Bobby’s.”

“Alright,” Dean laughed and glanced at Ben and Justice splashing around before the rain got a little harder. “Alright we should head back,” he mumbled, standing up and offering a hand to Cas to get up.

Cas took his hand and beckoned the kids towards the shore, shaking off their towels for them to use as they started walking. Gabriel followed close behind them, his own towel wrapped around his shoulders. “You know, there’s a much faster way to travel,” he said quietly.

Dean only glared at him before muttering a solid, “No,” and continued to walk with the kids, getting Justice her towel, before grabbing the cooler and following after his kids down the path. He let them into Bobby’s once they’d gotten there, where he got dry towels instead to use.

“Have a fun time?” Bobby asked as they entered, once again situated in his chair watching tv.

“Fun enough time,” Dean teased as he left them to dry off and started to run a bath, changing into dry clothes instead of showering as he got Justice into the bathroom. “There’s a free bathroom upstairs, feel free to shower in there,” he told Cas as Gabe before kissing Cas’ shoulder and rolling up his sleeves as he went into the bathroom.

“Ah, I should probably head out anyway,” Gabe shrugged. “But hey, it was good to meet your new little family Cassie!”

Ben hugged Gabe before smiling up at him. “Stay dry,” he smiled wider and backed away to dry his hair.

“I’ll try,” Gabriel laughed, waving to the rest of them as he walked out the door.

Cas waved back before heading upstairs to take a quick shower, coming back down in sweatpants and one of Dean’s shirts.

Ben came down with semi-wet hair and clean clothes after his own shower and sat on the couch as he heard a hairdryer in the other room.

“Did you have a good time?” Cas asked him, sitting back against the couch as Bobby began to flip through channels.

Ben nodded happily. “Yep, don’t even feel sick either,” he grinned widely as the bathroom door opened and Justice came out with dry hair and Dean coming out shortly after, sitting next to Cas as Justice crawled next to him, smiling.

Cas leaned into Dean’s shoulder and smiled. “Let’s hope nobody gets sick,” he laughed softly.

“I’m worried about if Justice does, yeah” he mumbled, stroking her dry hair. “But everything’s fine now,” Dean smiled, raising his arm so it was over Cas’ shoulders.

“Good,” Cas sighed contentedly.

“If the kids are hungry I made some burgers for dinner,” Bobby offered, jerking his thumb towards the kitchen.

As soon as Bobby said that Ben and Justice were flying to the kitchen as Dean laughed. “Guess they were,” he smiled.

“Everybody loves my food,” Bobby laughed.

"What can we say, Bobby? It's the best," Dean smiled as he glanced at the kids. "I should probably go help them," Dean mumbled before getting up and going to help them.

Cas moved back to his original position, leaning against the arm of the couch as he waited for Dean to return. "So," Bobby said after a while, "what'd the kids think of your brother?"

Cas shrugged. "Justice warmed up to him quickly, Ben I'm not too sure. But progress is progress."

"Well he seemed friendly enough," Bobby continued. "Give them time, I suppose."

Dean smiled as he came back into the room, being followed by the two kids with plates. Dean sat down in his old spot and threw his arm back around Cas, before relaxing as Justice crawled back up next to him.

Cas moved back against him, laying his head on his shoulder. "Did you get food for yourself?"

"I will later," Dean sniffled. "I'm not that hungry right now," he mumbled, kissing Cas' temple softly.

"So midnight snacks?" Cas teased.

"More likely than not," Dean teased as he brought a hand up to his head, rubbing his temple as he frowned. "I'll be fine though," he grinned.

"We'll bring some up to our room tonight," Cas laughed, drawing small circles on his shoulder.

"No, no, I'll be fine," he promised. "I'll get some when I’m hungry. I promise," he grinned.

"As the one of us who needs to eat, you'd better," Cas said, smiling up at him.

"I will, I will," Dean mumbled lightly as he closed his eyes and leaned his head onto the back of the couch. "Don't worry too much."

"That's my job, Dean," Cas murmured, moving to lay his head on his chest.

"Your job is working a convenient store," Dean whispered softly as he sniffled again. "Worrying is just a second-hand job." He laughed.

"And I take both just as seriously," Cas retorted, not moving from his position.

“I can see that,” Dean mumbled as he tilted his head back to close his eyes. “Well, I know you do. I just.. can’t think straight with this migraine. “

Cas raised his head, glancing at him curiously. “You should probably take something and lay down,” he suggested. “Do you not feel well?”

“If I’m honest, not really.” He frowned before shaking his head. “But I’ll be fine.. I think I’ll just go to bed early,” he mumbled as he gently pressed his lips to Cas’ head. “I’ll be in bed if you guys need anything,” he told Bobby and Cas as he stood up and made his way upstairs.

Cas frowned and nodded, moving back to the arm of the couch. “I suppose the rain he was worried about got to him instead of the kids?” Bobby guessed.

Cas nodded again. “Are you two feeling alright?” He asked.

Justice glanced at Ben as Ben looked at her and they both smiled and shrugged. “I feel fine,” Ben smiled.

“Me too,” Justice shrugged as Ben took her empty plate and his to the kitchen.

Cas sighed in relief, relaxing back into the couch. “We’ll have to help your father relax tomorrow,” he noted. “We don’t want anything to spread.”

“Is daddy getting sick again?” Ben frowned as he climbed up next to Cas, glancing up at him.

“He might be,” Cas responded, resting his head on his fist. “I’m not sure how bad it is. Hopefully, it’s only a cold.”

Ben yawned and smiled a little. "It's okay. Daddy always stays up. Even on his worst days, he's still always there for us. At one of my games, he even fell asleep but he tried his best."

"And my dance recital, one year, Uncle Sammy said he couldn't go because he got sick so Uncle Sam came instead but dad was still there when I got picked up," Justice smiled.

“Yes, he’s very good at being there for his kids,” he sighed with a smile. “But he still needs to take care of himself. Maybe we can make him some soup tomorrow, hm?”

Ben glanced at Justice before speaking. “Daddy says he doesn’t need to be helped. He’s like a superhero.” He grinned happily. “Isn’t he?” he asked.

“Yes, of course,” Cas assured him. “He’s like a superhero. But even superheroes need help sometimes, even if they’re too stubborn to ask for it.”

Ben blinked in confusion before softly asking “..Will you tuck us in tonight then?”

Cas smiled warmly at him and nodded. “Yes, I can do that.”

Justice grinned and hugged him around his neck as Ben stood up and walked to the stairs, making his way carefully up them.

Cas stood up from the couch to follow them, saying goodnight to Bobby as he ascended the stairs. He made his way into the bedroom they shared, gesturing to the beds as he did so.

Ben smiled and crawled into bed, sitting up as Justice crawled down from Cas’ chest to lay in the other bed in the room as they stared up at him. “..Kiss our foreheads,” Justice whispered as a hint.

Cas pulled the covers over her, leaning down to kiss her head before doing the same for Ben. “Get some sleep,” he said softly, backing quietly out of the room. “Goodnight.”

Justice smiled and laid on her side, falling asleep easily as Ben stayed up for a few seconds staring at him before closing his eyes and going to sleep too.

Cas closed the door gently behind him and made his way to his and Dean’s shared room. He entered es as quietly as he could, shutting and locking the door behind him. “Feel any better?” He said softly, sitting next to Dean on the bed.

Dean was quiet as he breathed shakily, clutching his head as he looked up at Cas with teary eyes. “..No..” he mumbled gently, shivering as he buried his body back into the bed for warmth. “I don’t understand how it happened so fast and rapidly,” he whispered, his head pounding.

Cas frowned, reaching over to rub his back while feeling his forehead with his other hand. “You’re starting to get a small fever, nothing too serious yet,” he sighed. “I could try to heal you if you want.”

“No. You need to save it for if the kids get sick or you get hurt,” Dean mumbled gently. “I’ll be fine. I’m always fine,” he reassured him as he sighed, holding Cas’ hand that was resting on his forehead.

Cas huffed, moving both of their hands down. “At least let me try to keep you warm?” He insisted, head tilting slightly towards his back. “I locked the door, they won’t see me.”

Dean glanced at him before moving his hands to hold his forehead. “I’d kiss you, but I’d most definitely get you sick,” he frowned.

“I’d survive,” Cas murmured, removing his t-shirt and letting his wings materialize. “You just need to stay warm.” He laid down on the bed, situating himself next to Dean with one wing overtop of them both, the other hanging over the edge of the bed.

Dean smiled a little at the warm feeling, slightly shivering as he closed his eyes and pulled Cas close to surprisingly tuck his head under Cas’ chin and curl under him.

“Goodnight Dean,” Cas hummed in a quiet tone, closing his eyes as he felt Dean relax slightly.


	6. Chapter 6

Ben and Justice woke up the next morning, getting ready and eating before going to Dean’s door, surprised that the door was locked. Ben frowned and jingled the doorknob before softly knocking. “Dad?”

Cas jolted awake, nearly rolling himself off of the bed as he hurriedly put his wings away. He pulled the blankets over Dean to replace the suddenly-disappearing warmth and made his way over to the door to open it. “Ah, morning Ben,” he greeted, running a hand through his bedhead.

Dean stayed asleep, passed out sick in bed, even when separated with Cas’ wings

Ben frowned up at Cas before glancing at Dean, carefully walking past him to just look at him in bed. “Is he awake?” Ben whispered.

Cas shook his head. “He’s sick, just needs a little rest,” he explained, closing the curtains more to block out the sunlight.

Ben frowned and sighed before he crossed his arms. “I wanna lay with daddy,” He pouted.

“That.. might not be a good idea,” Cas said hesitantly.

Ben looked up at him in slight anger before walking to the bed and crawling on it to look over at his dad.

Cas sighed and shook his head in defeat, moving to the other side of the room to fix the other set of curtains.

Ben frowned and crawled off the bed to look at Cas. “Is daddy dead?” he whispered, pouting as his eyes watered.

Cas frowned, walking over to the bed to place his hand on Dean’s forehead. “No, he isn’t dead,” he responded, letting his hand move to his shoulder. “But he is feeling warmer than last night.” His frown deepened. “We should find him some medicine.”

Ben smiled a little before glancing at his dad. “Uncle Bobby will have something for him, I think.” Ben grinned and took Cas’ hand to gently tug him downstairs.

Cas followed after him, letting him lead as they worked their way downstairs. “Do you have a medicine cabinet?” he asked immediately as they came into view of the living room.

Bobby turned to him in surprise, closing the book on his desk. “In the kitchen, right next to the fridge,” he answered. “Dean’s not doing any better then?”

Cas shook his head in response. “He’s asleep still, we just need to take his fever down a bit.”

Ben smiled and continued to walk towards the cabinet, pointing up to it before climbing onto the counter and opening it. “..What would help him exactly?” he asked curiously.

“Ibuprofen, for his headache and fever,” Cas said decisively, eye fleeting over the different bottles. “And cold medicine, just in case.”

Ben glanced around the bottles, grabbing one to hold up. “Ibe..” he paused to look at it again “.bee.. prafen,” he whispered, blinking as he looked back up at Cas.

“I-b-u-p-r-o-f-e-n,” Cas spelled for him. “It’s a pain reliever.”

Ben smiled and held onto the bottle, shaking it a little. “What’s cold medicine for?”

“Coughs and runny noses, mostly,” Cas explained, pointing to a bottle of liquid. “It’s just in case he starts doing that.”

“Are you gonna have to wake him up?” Ben asked as he hopped off the counter. “Is he gonna be okay?” he mumbled.

“He’ll pull through, it isn’t too bad yet,” Cas assured him, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge. “And yes, we will need to wake him up.”

Ben smiled and followed Cas through the rooms before heading up the stairs.

Cas pushed the bedroom door open, setting the bottle on the bedside table. He placed his hand on Dean’s shoulder, shaking it lightly. “Dean,” he said gently, bending down next to him.

Dean groaned and sighed shakily as he took a good minute to open his eyes, looking ahead of him as he breathed and glanced at Cas.

“You need to take something,” he continued, nodding to Ben. “Can you eat?”

Dean thought about it before gently sitting up and shaking his head. “Absolutely not,” he whispered softly, coughing gently to clear his throat.

Cas sighed, holding out his hand for the medicine bottles. “We’ll get there,” he stated. “For now, medicine.”

Dean frowned as he stared at the pills and lowered his hand into his lap before shakily reaching out for the water bottle to take them, face twitching slightly as he swallowed them, staring down into his lap.

Cas set the medicine aside, taking a seat on the edge of the bed. “How’re you feeling?”

Dean glanced at Cas and softly shrugged. "Not so bad..?" he asked softly before shrugging again. "Thank you Cas," he whispered.

“Of course,” Cas responded with a small smile, reaching out to rub his back. “Do you want to rest some more? We can head back downstairs.”

“I don’t want you guys getting sick..” Dean mumbled. “So you should probably get away from me,” Dean laughed before coughing roughly, burying his mouth into his knees before sitting up. “Probably for the best”

“I wouldn’t worry about that,” Cas said softly, moving to stand up. “But we’ll be downstairs if you need anything. Get some rest.”

Dean smiled. “Alright,” he whispered before he carefully laid back down and rolled onto his side.

Ben frowned and slowly left the room to walk out with Cas.

Cas shut the door quietly behind them, gesturing for Ben to follow him downstairs. “I’ll be going up in a while to check on him,” he said. “Want to help me play nurse?”

“Yeah” Ben smiled happily as he went down the stairs to find Justice and Bobby making pancakes.

Justice smiled as she dropped all of the blueberries into the bowl. All of them.

“Don’t you be eating all of those,” Bobby warned, flipping a pancake over. “You’ll make yourself sick.” He turned his head, spotting Ben and Cas in the doorway. “How’s Sleeping Beauty?”

“Feeling better, so he says,” Cas said, taking a seat at the table. “Not sure I believe him just yet, but he wants us to keep our distance for a bit.”

Justice took her chance when Bobby wasn’t looking to eat another one before putting more into the batter.

“He’s all pink. Are humans supposed to be pink Uncle Bobby?” Ben asked.

“Nah, that’d be his fever, I assume,” Bobby said, moving freshly made pancakes to a plate and pouring more batter on. “Medicine should help it. Hungry?”

Ben smiled and sat down in his chair before frowning and leaned on Cas. "I want dad to get better," he muttered.

“He will,” Cas assured him. “Just might take a little while. Do you get sick often?”

“Not a lot, but if I am it’s not bad, or it’s at least it goes away quickly because dad takes care of us nonstop,” he smiled. “He fixes us right up,” he grinned.

“Well we’re going to do the same for him,” Cas stated with a smile. “Starting by finding him some food to eat. I’m not sure he’ll be up for pancakes.”

Justice frowned as she ate another blueberry “..Can we still have them?” she mumbled.

“I thought we were gonna let him rest,” Ben mumbled.

“Yes we can still have them, and yes we are letting him rest,” Cas confirmed for them both. “I mean for later, in a few hours.”

“Well,” Bobby sighed, moving more pancakes onto the plate, “I’ve got some crackers and soup in the pantry, if that’ll be better.” He slid a couple of pancakes onto two plates for Ben and Justice, setting them on the table. “You two better get eating though.”

Justice and Ben smiled as they started eating. Ben stopped halfway through to wipe his mouth and talk to Cas. “So.. are you gonna be like our new dad?” he asked suddenly.

Cas blinked in surprise. “Would you like me to be?” He asked in response, leaning forward on the table.

“Well, you act similar to how dad and Lily acted. But you’re just a guy. So that’d make you a dad, but I don’t want you to replace dad, but I really like you” Ben smiled widely.

Cas returned his smile, resting his cheek on his fist. “Of course I could never replace your father, but I can be another one to you if you’d like,” he offered.

“I could have.. two dads?” Ben asked happily as he turned to Cas.

“Of course you can,” he answered with a laugh. “Lots of children have two moms or two dads.”

“Alright. Then you’re my dad,” Ben smiled and continued to eat as Justice finished and put her head on the counter to look out the window.

“It’s raining.” She frowned, watching the rain fall down hard. “I wanted to go outside,” she whined.

Cas glanced at the window, sitting up straighter as he moved his gaze to the clouds. “It shouldn’t be raining for too much longer,” he noted. “It’ll still be wet though. Do you have boots?”

“No, daddy says we could still get wet, and it’ll be cold after, so we’re not allowed to go out after it rains,” Justice shrugged as she hopped down to walk to the living room, pulling a box out from underneath the coffee table to open up and start going through.

“Makes sense, I suppose. He doesn’t want you two sick,” Cas said with a shrug, turning in his chair.

“He spends his time worrying about them getting sick, but it’s his ass that ended up with it,” Bobby scoffed jokingly. “Dean ‘I Never Get Sick’ Winchester.”

Cas smirked a little and turned his attention back to Justice. “Looking for something?”

Ben smiled. “But dad never does get sick. I bet he’ll get better in just a few hours,” Ben grinned.

“No, I have my crayons in here,” she said simply as she pulled out a coloring book and laid out on the free space on the carpet to color.

Cas nodded and turned back to Ben. “We’ll just have to wait and see,” he laughed softly. “The medicine should help, he’ll probably need more once we go back up in another hour or so.”

“I just want him to get better,” Ben mumbled and hopped down to go and sit next to Justice, smiling as she colored in a Disney Princess.

Cas smiled after him, standing from his chair and picking up their empty plates. “I’ll wash these,” he offered, nodding towards the other dishes.

Bobby shrugged, moving out of his way. “Be my guest. I’ll keep an eye on them.”

“We don’t really need to be watched ya know?” Ben asked, watching his sister. “It’s not like we have anything to do” he frowned.

“Yes but if we don’t, your dad with rip both our asses,” Bobby joked, leaning back into the couch and picking up the remote. “I guess he wouldn’t know, considering, but still.”

“I don’t think he can really do that right now since he’s sick,” Justice mumbled. “Plus he’s only yelled at us once and I can’t even remember it. But Ben told it’s happened once and only once.”

“Daddy doesn’t yell often,” Ben whispered. “But he scared me when he did the first time.”

“He tries not to around you two,” Bobby sighed, setting the remote down on the arm of the couch.

Cas walked back in a few minutes later, flopping down on the other end of the couch. “I’ve decided that whisks are annoying to clean,” he huffed with a laugh.

“I like the whisks though, they’re fun to bang on the table and watch shake,” Justice smiled.

“Fun to use maybe,” Cas said in agreement. “Just a bit harder to wash.”

“I’ll do it next to,” Justice mumbled gently as she continued to color, slowing down around the edges before filling in the middle.

Cas smiled and shook his head, letting himself be distracted by the TV. He glanced at the clock a while later, squinting at the hands for a second before standing up to head to the kitchen. “Time to play nurse,” he sighed with a short laugh. “Coming?”

Ben glanced up at him as he helped his sister color. “..No, I don’t wanna disturb him by being loud,” Ben smiled.

“Alright,” Cas said with a nod, disappearing into the kitchen for a few minutes and reappearing with a bowl of soup. He ascended the stairs and went into their bedroom, opening the curtain furthest from the bed to let a little light in and setting the bowl on the table. “Dean,” he murmured. “You need to try and eat.”

Dean breathed in slowly, hugging a pillow tightly as he buried his face into it, mumbling a few words of protest before supposedly falling asleep again.

Cas crouched next to the bed, lightly brushing a hand through his hair. “You’ll only feel worse if you don’t,” he insisted.

Dean squinted at him and breathed a soft sigh before only closing his eyes again.

Cas huffed softly, tilting his head in the same direction as Dean’s. “One bite?”

Dean hummed softly, moving his head so Cas’ fingers brushed through his hair more, ignoring him for the most part.

He scoffed in response, moving to sit on the bed. “You’re still the stubborn one,” he sighed, continuing to mess with his hair.

Dean smiled and hugged his pillow a little tighter as Cas continued to play with his hair. He smirked a little to himself and hummed in contentment.

“At least tell me if you’re feeling worse or better, if you won’t eat,” Cas huffed, tilting his head again to see his face.

Dean glanced up and shook his head as he stared at the bowl. He looked back down as his eyes watered, closing his eyes and laying his head back down.

“I’ll take that as a ‘worse’.” Cas moved his hand to Dean’s forehead and back to his hair. “Well, your fever’s about the same as it was.” He sat there for another minutes or so before speaking again. “Do you want me to stay or leave?”

Dean frowned and shakily reached up to hold his hand, clasping their fingers together tightly as he could, which wasn’t tight at all. He opened his eyes to glance at Cas “..My head still hurts” he whispered.

Cas grimaced, lightly raising his other hand. “I can take that away, simple,” he offered. “You shouldn’t take a lot more medicine until you can eat.”

He frowned and contemplated before deciding against it, simply holding his hand down so he couldn’t heal him.

Cas shook his head, raising an eyebrow at him. “You’d have a little trouble stopping me at the moment Dean.”

Dean protested and whined as he moved his arm over his head, trying weakly.

Cas gently moved his arms down, trying to hide his amusement. “It’s a subtle thing, it’ll help you, and Ben and Justice won’t notice it.”

Dean grunted and still tried to push his hands away, finally giving up from fatigue, just laying down to close his eyes.

Cas smiled softly, moving to press his fingers to his forehead. “Better?”

Dean smiled and moved his head forward so Cas’ fingers were in his hair again as he dozed off.

Cas ran his hand through his hair for a few minutes, watching as he finally got back to sleep. He waited a while longer before he quietly got up to leave the room, leaving the soup on the table.

Ben looked up again at Cas and frowned. “Is he doing better or worse?” Ben asked softly.

“A little better,” Cas answered, moving back to the couch. “His headache is gone, and his fever stopped rising.”

“That’s good,” Ben smiled. “Is he gonna eat?” he whispered softly as he turned to lay his head and arms on the couch.

“That’ll be up to him I guess,” Cas sighed. “He wouldn’t when I went up, but I left the bowl for him just in case.”

Ben frowned and sighed before turning to go back to help Justice color.

“So he’s still being stubborn?” Bobby huffed out a laugh. “Sounds like when I’d watch them as kids. Sam didn’t give me a whole lot of trouble, but Dean used to hide under his bed to avoid taking his medicine.”

Cas grinned in amusement. “He took most of his medicine, but it took a little convincing for one of them.”

“Why is other daddy stubborn?” Ben asked with a confused look. “Doesn’t he know it’s just like broccoli? It’s good for you even though you don’t like it.”

“I’m honestly not sure,” Cas laughed softly. “He just doesn’t think he needs help, I suppose.”

“But he always says it’s okay to ask for help,” Ben frowned. “Is it not okay?”

“It’s perfectly okay,” Cas assured him. “Some people just have trouble with it, myself included. Bad habits.”

“Ohhh,” Ben whispered softly before softly nodding. “So dad has trouble asking for help too?”

Cas nodded. “The both of us just need a little help.. asking for help,” he said with a short laugh.

“Well next time, I’ll do it for you” Ben smiled widely as him and Justice stopped color to look down at the Cinderella that they’d given a purple dress instead of blue,

“Should’ve made it pink,” Justice frowned.

“But then she’d look like Aurora.”

“You’re right, purple is okay,” Justice smiled.

Cas smiled at their interaction, leaning back against the couch and continuing to stare at the tv.

“You kids wanna watch something?” Bobby asked, glancing down at them as he flipped through channels in boredom.

“I wanna watch Scooby,” Ben gasped as he climbed onto the couch to sit next to Cas, Justice crawling up with them both.

Bobby snorted, scrolling through channels before finding the one Ben had requested. “Really shouldn’t ask at this point, should I?” he joked.

“Nope,” Ben smiled and leaned on Cas and watched the TV carefully.

Bobby sighed and leaned back to watch. Cas did the same, eventually leaning onto the arm of the couch to rest for a bit.

Justice soon fell asleep and Ben followed soon after later that night, falling asleep right in Cas’ side.

Cas fell asleep at some point during the night, waking up around one in the morning. The TV had turned off and Bobby was asleep on the other end of the couch. He glanced at Ben, and then to Justice, moving to pick them both up and carry them to their beds. He watched them for a moment before gently closing the door and heading towards his and Dean’s shared room, crawling into bed next to him; the soup bowl was empty and Dean was already asleep in bed, snoring softly.

Cas smiled softly, pulling the blankets over the both of them more and settling in to sleep, murmuring a quiet “goodnight” as he did so.

In the morning, Dean was actually the first to wake up, sitting up to stretch and glance at Cas next to him before running his fingers through his hair, gently scratching his scalp as he smiled, already feeling better.

Cas moved slightly closer to him. “Morning,” he murmured, unwilling to open his eyes.

He smiled and rubbed his head. “Oh come on, you insisted to wake me up over and over during my sick spree. It’s only fair,” he mumbled, pulling back the curtain to joke with him before frowning and closing it tightly. “Never mind, I’m all in for sleep,” he whispered, crawling back down to lay with Cas, hugging him to his chest.

Cas laughed softly, burying his head into his shoulder, settling an arm around his waist. “More sleep then,” he slurred.

“Just a little,” he whispered as he adjusted a little more, snuggling up to Cas as he closed his eyes and fell asleep again.

They stayed like that for another few hours or so until the light had managed to make its way through the curtains. Cas sighed, begrudgingly opening his eyes and glancing up at Dean, shifting to kiss his jaw. “The sun is being quite rude,” he laughed quietly.

“I’ll agree with you on that one,” he whispered, letting the sun not bother him until a few minutes later his phone rang. “Great, the sun and my phone are friends,” he muttered as he gently sat up to grab his phone and press it to his ear. “Hello?” He mumbled before perking up almost instantly, sounding wide awake. “Yes, Yeah- of course. Um, tomorrow? We’re kind of out of town at Bobby’s but.. yeah I have Ben and Justice,” he answered, glancing at Cas before slipping out of bed, pressing a kiss to his cheek before leaving the room to talk.

Cas watched him go in mild confusion before shrugging to himself and getting up to open the curtains, letting light flood into the room. He noticed a few discarded feathers from a couple of nights before and picked them up, opening the window for a moment and tossing them outside.

“Yeah of course honey.. I promise,” Dean whispered. “Alright. I love you. I know, I’ll help soon, I promise,” he whispered before hanging up. He sighed and rubbed his temple as he came into the room. “..How mad would you be if we had to go back home early?” he whispered shyly.

Cas frowned and tilted his head in confusion. “May I ask why?”

“I.. well remember when you asked how many kids I had?” he smiled nervously before laughing softly.

Cas nodded slowly, raising an eyebrow. “Should I assume it was one of the other two you mentioned?”

Dean laughed softly. “..Her mom wants to put her in some catholic school and force her to be in there with purely all girls and she just called me crying and..” Dean frowned nervously. “..I love you?”

Cas sighed. “If you need to pick her up, we can leave,” he told him, giving him a small smile before moving back to sit down on the bed. “Tell me about them?” he asked, lightly nodding to the space beside him.

Dean frowned and sighed as he sat down nervously. “I love Ben and Justice, but they’re just the younger kids. I uh.. I adopted Jack, a nineteen-year-old and I had a girl, Emma. She’s sixteen now but I haven’t seen her in a year thanks to the job. I used to have her every weekend like I do Justice, but her mom is trying to fight me over her and she’s winning until. Until court reasons, whatever but.. I do know that Emma is a lesbian. And was planning on coming out to her mother a month ago, and I think the religious school full of girls is a way to try and conform her and I’m just- I’m really worried..” he whispered.

Cas nodded again, moving his hand to rest against his leg. “I understand Dean,” he said reassuringly. “If you’re worried about her, we can go get her.” He stopped and thought for a moment. “Were you wanting to leave right now?”

“Can we?” he asked quickly, looking at him like some excited kid before clearing this throat. “Please. I’d really appreciate it..” he mumbled gently.

Cas bit his cheek, glancing out the window before giving in with a sigh. “We can,” he said, moving to stand up. “I can get our things together again and clean up a little up here for Bobby.”

Dean smiled and stood up to hug Cas tightly before pulling away and kissing him a little more than gently before pulling away. “I’ll get dressed and pack everything up, up here,” he smiled, finding all the clothes from the past days to put in the suitcase and started putting things in it.

Cas rearranged the bedding and pillows before grabbing the medicine bottles and empty soup bowl to take downstairs. He set the bowl in the sink and the medicine back in the cabinet before heading back upstairs. “Should I wake them up?” he asked, pointing to Ben and Justice’s door.

Dean was already dressed and had his things packed, leaving some of Cas to wear, even if he expected Cas to wear one of his shirts anyways. “Here, I’ll do it. You get ready,” he smiled softly as he left the room to get them up.

Cas returned his smile, closing the door after him while he threw on clean clothes. Once finished, he pulled on his coat and grabbed their bag, pulling it to the stairs to wait for Dean.

Dean came down about twenty minutes later with the kids dressed and bags all packed, Justice holding her teddy bear tightly. He mentally counted off things in his head before walking over to a sleeping Bobby and smiled as he hugged his sleeping figure. “Bye Bobby,” he whispered and opened the door for his kids and nodded for Cas. “Ready?”

Cas nodded, holding up the suitcase in his hand, and followed them out the door. He opened the trunk for their bags and hopped into the passenger seat. He looked around at the house and surrounding forest, jumping slightly as Dean got into the front seat. “How far are we heading?” He asked.

“Let’s see,” he mumbled. “She lives in Chicago, so we could get her on the way then make our way down to Cicero.” He packed the trunk and got into the driver’s seat. “I should tell Sam, but I don’t think it’ll matter.”

Cas shrugged. “I don’t think he’d be upset. I’m not sure we even told him what day we were coming back.” He glanced at the ring on his finger and smiled. “And we can surprise him.”

He glanced at Cas and smiled. “Three surprises,” he laughed softly as he started driving and glancing at the road signs when they hit Iowa two hours in.

Cas continued to stare at his ring randomly throughout the trip, glancing up after they’d entered Iowa. “Anxious?”

“Worried. I have no idea what Lydia is gonna do,” he whispered. “I don’t know where Emma is and I don’t know if they’re together or anything.” He sighed. “I could call her but Lydia might have grounded her or something or Lydia could be closer to the phone and I could get her into danger so I just.. have to wait it out,” he muttered.

Cas frowned, reaching up to rub his shoulder. “She’ll be okay, we’ll find her.”

“I know but I’m just worried if we’ll find her in time,” he mumbled as he continued driving. The next four hours were agony as he drove around Chicago, looking at street names. “God I hate Chicago,” he mumbled. “But we’re close.”

Cas stared around at the buildings and houses. “What does her home look like?”

“Like.. that, oh my god she’s outside-“ he whispered as he quickly parked and ran out of the car with it still running, the door still open and ran around to meet her on the sidewalk. He hugged her tightly as he kissed her head, trying to calm her down as she cried.

Cas waited worriedly in the car, fingers drumming against his leg as he waited for Dean to return.

Dean smiled and walked back to the car where Emma moved around Justice to sit in the back between them, rubbing Ben’s head as Dean got back in. “Emma, you already know Ben and Justice, but I’d like you to meet my fiancé. His name is Castiel.” He smiled softly as he started driving again.

Emma readjusted her bag at her feet and glanced at Cas. “Um.. hi,” she mumbled shyly.

“Hello,” Cas greeted, smiling warmly at her. “Emma, right?”

She nodded softly. “Yeah.. wait does this mean I have two dads now?” She asked her dad in excitement.

“Well.. yeah I guess it does.”

“Cool,” she smiled softly, smiling at Cas. “I just met you, but I already love you.”

Cas laughed softly. “Well, we should get to know each other,” he said, leaning over on the console. “I’m very glad to meet you.”

“I really like him” Emma smiled widely

“That’s good, because we’re also going to Sam’s.”

Emma gasped. “Like- Uncle Sammy who taught me how to shoot Sam?” She grinned. “Yes!!”

“We’ll have a nice little surprise visit for him,” Cas said with a grin.

“Oh, he has no idea about you, or Emma.” Dean smiled widely. “It’s gonna be a fun ride,” he smirked.

Cas leaned over closer to him, resting his cheek on his arm. “How far are we?”

“Just an hour or less,” he whispered, carefully leaning over to press a kiss to his head before returning to driving. And one hour later, they were pulling into the apartment parking lot. “Home at last,” he grinned.

Cas raised his head and looked out the front window before pushing the door open. “Let’s go then,” he laughed, pulling the back door open to let out the kids.

Ben and Justice hurried out as Emma followed, grabbing their bags as Dean went to the trunk and got his and Cas bag, calling Sam. “Hey uh, quick question. Where are you?” he asked as he pulled another bag onto his arm before closing the trunk with his elbow.

Sam jolted as he felt his phone buzz, quickly pulling it out of his pocket to answer. “Dean? I’m uh, in my apartment, why?”

“Well uh. We’re back early, reasons, so could you stop by and pay a visit?” Dean smiled as he walked inside, going down the hall as all his kids followed.

“Is that Uncle Sam?” Emma asked cheerfully.

Dean quickly hushed her and laughed. “Yes, now shush”

“Uh, I guess,” Sam laughed. “Give me like, five, ten minutes.”

Cas grinned widely, taking the key from Dean’s pocket to unlock the door for the five of them, moving out of the way so they could get in.

“That was my ass-“ Dean glared at Cas before turning his attention back to Sam. “Yeah, no uh, just get here” Dean mumbled before hanging up.

“I apologize,” Cas chuckled, holding his keys out to him. “Is he coming then?”

“Yes, he said ten minutes or so,” he laughed and walked in after Cas. “It won’t be long at all, I promise.”

Cas smiled, taking a seat on the end of the couch. “We’d better get cozy while we wait then.”

Dean laughed as Ben and Justice ran to turn on the TV, Dean setting the bags down at the end of the couch before Emma sat on the floor with her siblings and Dean next to Cas.

A while later there was a knock at the door, followed by Sam poking his head in through the doorway. “Hey family,” he laughed, coming fully into the room and shutting the door behind him. “How’s it going?”

“Sam!” Emma gasped as she got up to run to him, hugging him tightly.

Dean shrugged “..It’s going” he smiled widely

Sam grinned as he returned Emma’s hug. “Hey kiddo, I didn’t know you were gonna be here,” he said happily.

“That’s why we left a bit early,” he smiled as he stood up and Emma stepped back. “Hey um, Can I talk to you real quick in the kitchen?” he mumbled.

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” Sam said with a quick nod patting Emma’s shoulder, and walking with him, Cas moving to sit at their kitchen island. “What’s going on?”

“Uh, Lydia went nuts and when she found out Emma was gay she tried putting her in this religious boarding school so.. I only kidnapped her a little,” Dean lightly shrugged.

Sam blinked, frowning slightly. “Is she alright?” he asked, glancing back at the kids. “I knew she was having a rough time with all that’s been going on.”

“I think so. I really don’t know but she seems a lot happier, especially now that I’m dating Cas,” he mumbled. “Actually that’s what I was gonna ask you.”

Sam tilted his head, not noticing the small smile on Cas’ face behind him. “Ask me?”

“Well. Would you like to the best man?” Dean smiled softly.

Sam squinted in confusion, processing what he’d said as Cas moved to stand beside Dean, taking his hand. His eyes suddenly widened in realization, moving down to Dean’s hand and then Cas’. “Oh!” he exclaimed, grinning widely as he stepped forward to clap him on the shoulder. “Yeah, of course I will, congrats!”

Dean laughed and hugged his brother before pulling away. “Alright, thanks Sammy,” he grinned. “Now I just need to break it to the kids,” he whispered, glancing at his feet before tightening his grip on Cas’ hand.

Cas rubbed his hand with his thumb reassuringly. “We’ll have Sam as support,” he said with a smile, tilting his head toward the living room.

Dean near choked as he cleared his throat. “Now?!” he asked nervously.

“They’re going to find out sooner or later, but we can wait if you really want to,” Cas replied, squeezing his hand lightly.

Dean smiled softly before sighing. “Alright. Let’s just get it over with,” he whispered softly.

Cas nodded and began walking, lightly tugging him along. “Kids,” he began, glancing over at Dean as Sam went to sit on the couch, “we have some news.”

Ben and Justice moved to sit on the couch as Emma sat in the middle of them, already being prepared for family meetings. Dean laughed softly at how his kids already knew before he sat down on the coffee table in front of them. "Now.. you two have known Cas for a few days now and heard me talk about him for almost a year. Emma, you've heard me talk a bit about him on the phone and.. I'm not going to lie to you. I proposed and we're going to get married soon. I know it's sudden and random, but you need to know eventually."

"Soooo.. we'll officially have another dad?" Ben asked before tilting his head.

"In a sense, yes, he's going to be a step-dad to you-"

Ben and Emma were the first up to go and hug Cas, Emma hugging his chest as Ben hugged his waist, Justice moving to hug his leg tightly. Ben smiled and whispered, "I love you dad."

Dean glanced at Cas and smiled, whispering to him, "I think that's a good sign."

Cas laughed softly, returning all three hugs. “You really think so?” He joked, grinning happily.

“See? Nothing to worry about,” Sam said cheerfully from the couch. He suddenly moved to stand up and began to walk towards them. “I think this calls for a family group hug, don’t you?”

Dean laughed and shook his head. "I don't do group hugs, let alone hugs," Dean mumbled as he stood up to walk around them.

“Yeah, no, we’re doing this,” Sam said huffily, hugging him from behind and pulling him back. “I’ll get your kids in on it too.”

Dean stumbled slightly as Justice moved to hug him, Emma moving to the outside so Dean was pressed against Cas. Dean sighed softly as he gently hugged Cas, smiling against his shoulder. "Fine, but I'm not gonna admit to liking it."

Cas snorted, leaning his against Dean’s. “But you do,” he teased. “As great as hugs are, though, we do have to stop at some point.”

“Sh,” Sam hushed him. “This is a moment, don’t ruin it.”

"Don't talk to my fiance like that" Dean laughed, kissing Cas' jaw before sighing and pulling away. "Alright let go of me, I hate chick flick moments," He muttered, trying to leave the group.

“I know,” Sam laughed, refusing to move.

“It seems we have four children in the house right now rather than three,” Cas joked.

"Yeah, Sam is childish a lot" Dean mumbled as he tried to leave Sam's embrace before groaning. "It's like nine at night.. I wanna unpack, do laundry, water my plants.. I wanna sleep!" Dean groaned out painfully. "Dammit Sam," he muttered.

Sam snorted, staying for a few seconds longer before letting go. “Alright, cranky, I’ll let you do your boring adult chores.”

"Hey, you have the same things too, but with fewer kids," he muttered before smiling and stepping away to take all their bags to the laundry room.

"Is laundry boring?" Ben asked.

"Yes," Emma mumbled as she sat on the couch with Justice, opening her coloring book.

“It’s boring for some, sometimes it’s relaxing,” Cas shrugged.

"It's boring!" Dean called from the laundry room where he set the washer to run and came back in, only to wrap his arms around Cas and crouch down so he could lay his chin on his shoulder.

“It’s relaxing,” Cas argued, leaning his head back against Dean’s shoulder.

"It's boring, but satisfying when I'm done," he mumbled as he buried his face into Cas' neck and whispered. "Can we lock the doors again tonight?"

Cas smiled and nodded, reaching up to rest his arm on Dean. “I’d like that very much.”

“Thank god,” he mumbled as he breathed in slowly before kissing his head and squeezing him quickly. “I love you,” he murmured subconsciously as he loosened his grip around his waist.

“I love you,” Cas murmured in return, tilting his head more towards him.

“Should I uh, leave then?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. “These are all the surprises for the day? You two seem tired.”

“Unless you wanna spend the night or something,” Dean joked as he let go of Cas. “I think I’m gonna out the kids down and then throw myself down,” he whispered before picking up a half-awake Justice on the couch, being followed by Ben. Emma stood and went down the same hall before opening the door next to Ben and Justice, then closing it behind her.

“Ah, I have work tomorrow,” he said with a laugh. “Not super early, I can still get enough sleep, but thanks anyway.”

“Well, we hope to see you again soon,” Cas said, giving him a small wave.

“See ya!” he responded, waving back.

Dean came back out a few minutes later, leaving the door open just a crack before looking at Cas, opening his arms a little to gesture for him to come there.

Cas smiled and immediately accepted, moving into the bedroom with him and locking the door behind him. “I apologize in advance if I knock anything over,” he joked.

“I think I’m too tired to even give a damn,” he whispered, hugging Cas stubbornly as he buried his face into his neck.

Cas laughed softly, setting his hands on Dean’s arms. “I don’t want to rip your shirt Dean, let me go for a minute.”

He groaned for a long moment before he finally let go of Cas and fell onto the bed before rolling off to sit on the floor. He took his own shirt off and sat for a while, then got up again to change into pajama pants.

Cas shook his head with a small smile, pulling off his shirt and allowing his wings to materialize behind him. He kept them mostly folded, careful not to bump anything as he moved to sit on the bed. “There, now you can come back.”

Dean laughed as he stood up to turn off the light before laying in bed, pulling the blankets over them as he reached his arms out to pull Cas closer.

Cas laid himself down, letting one wing hang off of the bed and the other rest overtop of them. “Back in the city,” he laughed with a sigh. “How’s it feel to be back?”

Dean smiled happily as he was covered up under the weight and whispered. “I’ll miss the woods, but I like being home. I’m sorry we had to take you from freedom so early,” he frowned with his eyes closed before speaking again. “You’re a priority, but my kids do come first..”

“Don’t worry about me,” Cas hummed, burying his head in his chest. “I’ll live. Be there for your children.”

Dean smiled widely at this as he kissed his head and started to fall asleep.

Cas murmured a “goodnight” to him as he slowly allowed himself to drift off. He woke up to bright sunlight reflecting off of the walls, grumbling to himself as he tried to hide his face. “Why do you always keep your curtains open?” he huffed.

Dean shrugged gently as Cas woke him. “Not my problem, cover your face,” he whispered as he tried going back to sleep.

Cas grumbled some more, moving his wing up more in an attempt to block out the light.

Dean smiled softly as he opened his eyes and laughed at the scene of Cas’ messy hair. “I prefer the sun to wake me up,” he mumbled as he rubbed his thumb over Cas’ cheek.

Cas lowered his wing to glance up at him. “I’m your sunshine,” he pointed out with a smirk.

“That’s very true and also sickeningly sweet,” Dean mumbled softly as he kissed Cas softly. “Alright.. put them away and let’s go make breakfast.”

Cas sighed and sat up, wings dematerializing as he rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “What’re we thinking? Bacon and eggs?”

Dean shrugged as he cuddled into the blanket even more, before gently sitting up and crawling out of bed to trudge do the door. "Yeah. With syrup though,'' he mumbled, unlocking the door.

“Syrup?” Cas echoed, raising an eyebrow. “With bacon and eggs?”

“Um. Yeah?” Dean muttered as he walked down the hall to peek in Emma’s room before glancing in the kid’s room, lowering his voice. “If you don’t eat scrambled eggs with bacon what are you doing with your life?”

Cas scoffed and shook his head, getting up to walk to the kitchen. “Well, I’ll get the eggs started. How does everyone want theirs?”

“Justice and Ben want theirs scrambled, Emma over easy and two strips of bacon, while the little kids only need one; and Justice likes syrup on eggs and bacon, but Ben only likes it on his eggs and Emma likes it on her bacon,” Dean smirked. “Got that?”

“Two scrambled eggs, one over easy, four bacon, let them handle their own syrup,” Cas laughed, pulling a skillet from the cabinet. “And for you?”

Dean smiled as he took some bacon out to thaw for a little bit before getting the eggs out. “Two eggs scrambled and lots of bacon,” he mumbled as he took the skillet from Cas. “But it’s early and the kids won’t be away for a while,” he teased, setting the skillet down to put his arms on either side of Cas’ hips on the counter, smiling at him.

Cas leaned back against the counter, tilting his chin up as he smirked at him. “Suggesting something?”

“Not at all. What kind of tyrant do you take me for?” he murmured before raising one hand to hold his cheek, kissing his other cheek before moving to his lip, pressing a soft kiss to his neck before laying his head on Cas’ shoulder, boxing him in again with his arms.

“Tyrant? Of course not,” Cas teased, wrapping his arms around his neck as he kissed his head.

"Mhm," Dean muttered as he bit Cas' neck before pulling away to kiss his lips. "Just an asshole." He smiled.

“Hm, maybe I don’t mind,” Cas murmured, pulling him closer.

“I’d hope not,” he smirked as smiled and gently kissed him again.

He hummed in satisfaction, closing his eyes for a moment. “Of course not,” he laughed softly.

“I think there’d be issues if you did,” Dean whispered before pulling his head away to kiss Cas’ forehead.

“Just a few,” Cas sighed, moving his arm to see his ring. “I love you.”

Dean glanced at his ring and smirked. “For a long while I didn’t know if angels were allowed to get married and all that stuff, so I put it off for a while,” he whispered.

“I left the angels,” Cas said with a shake of his head. “They don’t determine my choices now.”

“Yeah but. You’re still an angel,” Dean frowned a little before smiling and kissing him quickly. “Whatever. Ya know? It doesn’t matter cuz now. Now? We’re together,” Dean smiled and hugged his waist to pick him up barely and spin him around.

Cas let out a laugh, holding onto his shoulders. “And I plan to keep it that way,” he grinned, leaning to kiss him again.

Dean grinned as he set Cas down and stared at him. “Do you ever think we’re too lovey?” he smirked happily.

“Oh, never,” Cas said teasingly. “We can get much sappier than this.”

“Gross. He’s right though,” Emma muttered as she walked past them to the fridge to get a glass of juice. “Dad can get much sappier. When he was dating other girls he’d randomly get them things just to watch their expression brighten. His words, not mine.”

Dean frowned and loosened his grip on Cas as he stared at Emma. “I will turn your data off,” he threatened as his face turned pink.

“Please do, just means you can’t call me,” she teased as she walked out of the kitchen.

“Aw, And here I thought you hated chick flick moments,” Cas joked, smirking at him.

Dean glared at Cas before looking away shy fully. “Just for that, I’m canceling the order of flowers at your work,” he muttered.

“Don’t be mad at me,” Cas scoffed, leaning up to kiss his cheek as he grabbed the skillet. “I’m making your food.”

“Oh, I’m so scared.” Dean glared at him. “What are you gonna do? Spit in my food? I’ve kissed you, so it doesn’t bother me,” he grinned. “What are you gonna do?”

“I didn’t say I’d do anything, but there’s more than one way to sabotage food Dean,” Cas laughed, walking to the fridge to take the bacon and eggs out.

“Oh, please do tell me how you’re gonna mess up my food,” Dean muttered.

“I have my ideas,” Cas shrugged casually, cracking two eggs into the pan and turning on the heat.

“Mhm,” Dean muttered as he moved to hug Cas’ waist before laying his head on his shoulder, closing his eyes. Cas tilted his head slightly towards him, humming as he scraped scrambled eggs onto a plate and started on Emma’s. Dean grinned as he opened his eyes a little before kissing Cas’ cheek again, then pulling away when Emma called him into the living room “Sorry,” Dean whispered softly as he kissed Cas’ temples again before going to his daughter.

Cas nodded softly, smiling at him as he left the room. He finished Emma’s eggs, and then Dean’s, pushing the both of them onto separate plates. He put the remaining eggs back into the fridge and started on the bacon. “Crispy bacon?” he called into the living room.

Ben came in first, followed by Emma who grabbed her and Dean’s plate before following Ben out. “Justice is still asleep,” she said simply as she left and sat back down with her dad on the couch before starting to eat.

Cas nodded in acknowledgment, setting her's aside for the time being and sitting the pan to soak in the sink. He walked to sit on the other side of Dean, picking up the remote to turn on the TV.

“Ten,” Emma mumbled as she pointed to Dean’s laptop. Dean crossed his legs and selected the things Emma said before typing in numbers and glancing at Emma. “Keep going,” she mumbled as Dean sighed and continued before finally finishing.

“Easy as that?” he mumbled.

“Easy as that,” Emma smiled widely.

Cas raised an eyebrow questioningly, glancing in Dean’s direction with a “Hm?”

“Enrollment in school,” Dean smiled widely. “Ben and Justice have to go back after this weekend, and Emma is going to join them.” He smiled.

“Fun,” Emma whispered as she sighed. “I don’t like moving schools, but this one is better than my mom’s school,” she laughed.

Cas grinned, leaning back into the couch. “From what I’ve heard it’ll be much better,” he agreed. “Excited?”

“Not really,” Emma muttered. “But anything’s better than the catholic one.” Emma smiled sadly as Dean our an arm around her shoulder to hug her.

“Well even so, if you ever need anything, tell us,” Cas insisted, gesturing to himself and Dean.

“Thanks, Dad,” Emm grinned. “I will, but for now I need to unpack officially and sort out the bags I brought with me.” Emma smiled before standing up and going to her room, closing the door

Dean smiled and watched her before glancing at Cas. “Did you just hear her?” Dean smiled.

Cas gave him a bright smile, nodding happily. “I think it’s safe to say that things are going well,” he stated, laying his head on Dean’s shoulder. “Are they going to be part of the wedding too?”

“Yeah, I’m letting Justice be the flower girl and for Ben to be the ring bearer, and I’m thinking Emma could be a bridesmaid or maid of honor, and Sam will be the best man. It’s gonna be great, and I’m thinking your dad or mom will walk you down the aisle in your dress,” Dean smirked a little.

Cas laughed softly. “I’m not wearing a dress,” he said with a light punch to Dean’s arm. “Is it customary to have a parent walk with you down the aisle?”

“Uh, yeah, normally the dad would walk down the bride; but in this case, the groom. Sometimes the mother would do it if there wasn’t a father, and in a few cases an uncle or aunt or, in a lot more cases, an older brother or sister,” Dean smiled.

“The only people I can get into contact with at the moment are my brothers and sisters,” Cas said with a dry laugh. “.. Do you think Gabriel would be willing?”

Dean smiled widely. “I think he’d be happy to, you could call him over and Sam could meet him. And the kids could see him again,” Dean suggested. “But just make him promise he won’t cry as he’s walking.” Dean laughed.

Cas snorted. “Somehow I think he might try and fail to stop himself.”

“He might, but please don’t let him.” Dean laughed softly. “If he cries when you tell him, we’ll cry when he gets married,” Dean declared.

Cas shrugged with a soft smile. “Well like I said, he won’t let himself, or try anyway,” he sighed. “I don’t think you have to worry.”

“You don’t think your brother is going to cry when he finds out his baby brother is going to get married and wants you to walk him down the aisle?” Dean raised his eyebrow.

“Oh I do, I just don’t think he’ll want to let himself cry,” Cas explained. “But he definitely will.”

“Good,” Dean smirked evilly. “I’m joking, I think it’s a good thing that he’s showing happiness for his brother. It’s cute,” he shrugged softly.

Cas laughed, burying his face into his shoulder. “I’d do the same at his wedding, assuming he ever settles down.”

Dean thought for a second before glancing at the picture of him and Sam on the entertainment center, then shrugged. “I don’t know,” he admitted before grinning.

Cas raised an eyebrow, following his gaze. “Think he’d be interested?” he asked with a smirk.

“Big-time,” he mumbled. “Sam likes shorter guys, and he loves to pamper them in his relationships.” Dean grinned. “So if Gabriel likes to be treated like some king, then Sam will be there.”

“Well he does tend to think highly of himself,” Cas agreed. “Should we get them to meet?”

“Oh yeah,” Dean whispered softly as he smirked to himself. “I’ll have to call Sam over first,” he laughed.

“When does he get off work?” Cas asked. “I can have Gabriel come whenever.”

“Around two today,” Dean smirked a little. “I’m thinking we all go outside, though, for a walk in the park or something,” he shrugged.

Cas nodded in agreement. “Not too late. I have work tomorrow, and I should probably stop by my apartment for fresh clothes.”

“I think what we need to do is move somewhere bigger. Not just move you in.” Dean smiled softly. “Find a bigger place with more room for the kids and hopefully a bigger kitchen,” he joked. “And for fuck's sake more than one bathroom,” he whispered.

“Maybe somewhere.. not in the city?” Cas suggested, glancing up at him. “It doesn’t have to be too far out, just not with so many people around.”

Dean frowned a little. “The apartments that are close to work and school are all in the middle of the city, but anywhere near the outskirts of town or near woods is almost an hour away anywhere where we work,” he sighed.

Cas sighed and nodded. “Somewhere close then,” he mumbled, scrunching his nose slightly in thought. “There’s a place a couple of blocks from here. I saw it before I moved into my place.”

“Hey, I promise we’ll get somewhere out in the woods on the weekends or something. I promise. We’ll get you a little bit of freedom,” he whispered before kissing Cas’ cheek. “But if that’s the case we should pack all our things and move..” he mumbled.

Cas smiled slightly and nodded. “I’ll need to head back home for my things first,” he pointed out. “I’ll do that when I get off of work tomorrow. Then we’ll go look around, deal?”

“And I’ll start on my things later tonight,” he whispered softly before grinning and looking at the time. “Sam doesn’t get off for another three hours” he sighed.  
Cas hummed softly, glancing at the clock. “What should we do in the meantime?”

“I’m not sure,” Dean answered honestly.

“We could put in a couple of movies,” he suggested. “Make some popcorn.”

“Oh jeez,” he whispered softly. “I think I might fall asleep have way through, but we can do that, yeah,” Dean mumbled before smiling and leaning over to kiss Cas’ face.

Cas kissed him back briefly before moving to stand up. “I’ll get the food, we’ll watch whatever you want.”

“What? No way, you pick something,” Dean smiled before standing up too. “Anything. I’ll make the kids deal with it,” he promised before kissing him softly. “Or just us? I can put something on in the bedroom for us?” he offered.

Cas smiled and nodded. “Movies and snacks in bed, sounds wonderful,” he laughed.

Dean grinned widely as he let go of Cas. “I’ll go make the bed and pick out a movie,” he mumbled as he turned to go into his bedroom.

Cas nodded, walking into the kitchen and pulling a bag of microwave popcorn from the pantry. He stuck it into the microwave, pulling it out once it was done and grabbing a couple of beers before heading for the bedroom. “So what’d you decide on?”

Dean smiled as he leaned back on the floor. “Fifty First Dates or Fifty Shades of Grey,” he smirked. “I’m just joking, nobody likes the fifties anymore, good reason too,” he muttered. “Knocked Up, a woman has a one night stand, and tells the guy to raise the kid together. Sounds funny,” he grinned. “Up for it?”

Cas smiled and nodded, setting their snacks on the bed. “Should we keep the door locked?” he asked, taking a seat on the edge of the bed.

Dean glanced at the door. “If you want to let your wings.. yeah, I’ll lock it,” he whispered as he put the movie in to start it and moved to the door. “Emma’s in charge!” he called out before closing and locking the door before climbing onto the bed to sit with Cas.

Cas smiled gratefully, removing his shirt to allow his wings to materialize. “It’d be much easier if I just cut holes in all of my shirts,” he noted with a laugh. “At least a few of them.” He laid back and brought one wing forward to pick out loose feathers.

Dean laughed and smiled, leaning into one before petting his feathers. “I just know they’re beautiful,” he whispered, gently rubbing them to find the loose ones and make a pile on the bed.

“Thank you,” Cas responded, blushing slightly as he added to the feather pile and continued to preen through the closest ones to him.

Dean grinned as he glanced at Cas, taking another loose feather out of his wing. “What? Are you getting shy on me?” Dean smiled widely before taking another large feather off the end to hold up and admire. “You make beautiful feathers too..” he smirked softly.

Cas wrinkled his nose at him, his face only reddening more. “Shut it,” he grumbled, hiding his smile by pulling his wing over his face more.

Dean smiled widely as he held the feather up to Cas’ cheek, before running it on his nose and laying it down. “Okay..” Dean mumbled softly as he quieted himself and continued to play with Cas’ wing.

Cas lowered his other wing to smile at him, still pulling at feathers as he turned his attention to the commercial’s playing before the movie started. “You get flustered too when I talk about your freckles,” he teased in a hushed tone.”

Dean frowned a little and raised Cas’ wing back up where he wanted it before stiffening and glaring at Cas. “Don’t you dare,” he whispered softly, his face already turning pink.

“I haven’t even said anything,” Cas laughed, reaching up to set a down feather on Dean’s hair.

Dean glanced at it before leaning over to kiss Cas and smile. “I don’t have freckles,” he muttered as he kissed him again.

“Hm,” Cas hummed against his lips. “You do.” He pulled away for a moment to smirk at him.

“No, I do not,” Dean muttered to him, holding his face to kiss him before pushing him back to hover over him. “There are no markings of any kind on my face,” he protested.

“But you do,” Cas insisted teasingly, lightly poking at spots on his face. “Right here, and here, and all over right here.”

Dean growled a little under his breath before sighing heavily. “I fucking hate you,” he muttered before smiling and moving to kiss him again.

“No you don’t,” Cas responded with a smirk, kissing him in return and wrapping his arms around his neck.

Dean smiled finally in the kiss before putting his hand on Cas’ hip, raising his hand to his side before pulling away when one of the kids knocked on his door. He sighed and frowned as he sat up. “Really?” he whined softly before moving to sit up, climbing off the bed, waiting for Cas to hide his wings.

Cas sat himself up with a sigh, wings disappearing, and shoved the little pile of feathers underneath the comforter. He gave a nod of confirmation to Dean as he moved to sit over the spot where they were hidden.

Dean smiled and mouthed a quick apology before opening the door to see Emma holding Justice. “Is it okay if we put on our own movie in the living room? Justice wants to watch frozen again.”

“Yeah of course,” Dean laughed. 

Emma smiled and glanced back at Cas before looking at Dean. “Why is Cas shirtless?”

“Uh-” Dean paused as his face got red. “It’s hot in here,” he blurted. 

“Uh-huh, hot from-“

“Okay enjoy the movie!” Dean blurted as he closed the door and locked it before resting his forehead on the door, laughing quietly to himself.

 

Cas snorted, moving to push the pile of feathers out of the blanket. “They have the best timing, don’t they?”

“Not really,” he sighed as he sat back down and leaned his head on Cas’ shoulder. “I love them but sometimes dad needs to be Dean instead,” he whispered.

Cas nodded in understanding, showing his wings again to wrap one around Dean’s shoulder. “They’ll be at school for most of the week,” he pointed out. “Granted, we’ll have to go back to work some days, but it’ll be a little break.”

“I’ll take what I can get,” he whispered as he rubbed Cas’ wing before turning to kiss him again.

Cas hummed in agreement against his lips, bringing his hand to rest in Dean’s hair.

Dean smiled to himself as he moved to pull Cas closer, forcing his mouth open a little bit before pulling back to briefly kiss him again before moving to his neck, gently kissing him before closing his eyes and resting there.

Cas sighed deeply, kissing the top of his head. “I love you,” he murmured against his hair.

“Aww! I didn’t know,” Dean laughed as he hugged Cas tightly, smirking to himself as he kissed his neck again before looking up at him, smiling softly.

Cas let out a soft laugh, wrapping his arms around him. “Maybe I’ll have to be a bit more obvious.”

“How you gonna do that?” Dean grinned widely before it turned into a soft smirk.

Cas shrugged lightly, eyeing him up and down. “We’ll just have to see,” he teased, pulling the both of them backwards into the bed again.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean sighed as he moved off of Cas and laid down next to him, feeling his face cool down before pulling Cas onto his chest to kiss his head. “I guess you showed me huh?” Dean smirked.

Cas grinned, tilting his head to look up at him. “Not to be smug about it but..” he responded with a shrug.

Dean laughed as he looked down at Cas. “Really? You showed me? Excuse me Mr. Screamer,” Dean whispered to himself before smirking widely.

Cas wrinkled his nose at him, jokingly pushing his face away. “You’re not exactly one to talk.”

“Uh, I’m not the one who enjoys taking it in the ass,” he mumbled softly. “Or the one who cried when he came,” he teased.

“Damn you, Dean,” Cas snorted, pushing himself away to sit up.

“What?” Dean laughed as he sat up with him. “You’re pretty when you cry,” Dean teased him.

“Leave me be,” Cas laughed.

“No!” he protested before pouting and hugged his waist, laying his chin on Cas’ shoulder as he pouted. “..I love you “

Cas hummed for a moment before kissing his head. “I love you too,” he said with a soft smile. “We should probably get washed up, though.”

“..Few more minutes?” he asked softly, pouting up at him again.

Cas laughed, leaning his head against Dean’s. “Few more minutes,” he said with a nod, glancing up at the TV. “I think we missed our movie.”

Dean glanced at the TV before seeing the ending. “..Hm.. join me in the shower?” he asked, looking back at him.

Cas nodded and stood from the bed. “We’ll clean up in here afterward,” he said, searching around for his boxers.”

Dean smiled as he glanced at Cas’ ass before standing up too. “Forget looking for the clothes,” he whispered. “You go start the shower and I’ll get the clothes.” He smiled, getting up to kiss Cas’ temple before going to his closet.

Cas smiled and nodded, heading into the bathroom and turning the knob in the shower. He watched the steam rise over the shower curtain for a moment before poking his head out of the door. “Ready when you are.”

Dean smiled as he came back with two stacks of clothes and laid them on the counter. “All in babe,” he grinned.

~~~~

Dean rubbed his hair with the towel, trying not to soak his shirt in water as he looked up at Cas putting his shirt on. “Have you ever noticed how uncomfortable it is to wear jeans after showering?”

Cas shrugged, hanging his towel around his neck to prevent water from dripping into his dry clothes. “I bit, I suppose. But we can’t just wear sweatpants every day, no matter how tempting it is,” he continued with a laugh.

“You wouldn’t catch me dead wearing sweatpants,” Dean nodded gently as he leaned against the counter before checking the time and smiling as he called Sam. “It’s two-thirty so I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” he mumbled to himself.

Cas shrugged lightly as he moved around the room to pick up dirty laundry. “Yeah?” Sam’s voice answered through the phone.

“Hey what’re you doing?” Dean slurred together as he leaned off the counter to lay the towel down and walk into the living room to find his kids watching the ending of Frozen.

“Uh, reading, why?” came the response. The sound of the washer starting came from the other end of the hall, and Cas entered the room to stand beside Dean.

Dean glanced at Cas and smiled widely. “We have someone you’d like to meet so you should come over, like right now, okay, later.” Dean hung up and put his phone in his pocket. “Call Gabe over,” he whispered.

Cas nodded, picking up his phone and pacing the room slightly as he talked. “Gabriel? Dean and I have someone we want you to meet.. yes, I suppose it’s like a date. We’ll see you soon.” He shoved his phone into his pocket and gave a thumbs up to Dean.

“Nice,” Dean grinned widely as he heard a knock on the door. Dean glanced at it before looking at Cas.

Emma got up as the kids continued to watch the TV and looked up to see Gabriel in confusion before looking back at Cas and Dean, looking back at Gabriel before looking him up and down “..You’re short,” she stated.

Gabriel opened his mouth just barely before glancing at Dean in confusion. “Who even is she?!”

“Gabriel, this is Emma,” Cas introduced, stepped towards the two of them. “Emma, Gabriel.”

“This is my daughter, and this would be your.. step-uncle?” Dean thought about it. “An uncle of sorts,” Dean settled on.

“Aw, she seems so sweet,” Gabriel said sarcastically before looking at Cas. “I got your phone call, and although I’m not big on strangers, I am big on hot strangers,” he joked.

“Ew,” Emma whispered.

“You’ll understand when you’re older,” Gabe smiled.

“I’m sixteen.”

“Jesus, Dean you have tall kids,” Gabriel whispered. “I’m a little scared.”

“It’s not our fault you turned out short,” Cas laughed, patting his shoulder. 

“Ha. Ha,” Gabriel scoffed. “So when’s my date getting here? I wasn’t exactly told a lot of details.”

“Soon, he said he was reading but I called him over,” Dean smiled 

“He? Male- you. Castiel, you’re trying to hook me up with a guy?” he asked before smiling. “You know me so well.” He smiled widely and hugged Cas before pulling away.

Cas snorted. “We think you two will get along,” he said with a nod. “That’s the hope at least.”

Gabe opened his mouth to respond, interrupted by a voice behind him in the open doorway. “Dean? What was so important?”

“Well first and foremost, Cas was gonna ask Gabe a question in private.” He gestured to the kitchen as he looked at Cas before looking up at Sam. “And secondly,” he whispered to Sam, “we’ve got you a date.” He smirked widely.

Cas led Gabe into the kitchen, leaving Sam with Dean. “A date?” he repeated, crossing his arms uncomfortably. “Dean, you know I haven’t been big on dates..”

Gabriel glanced back at Cas as he pulled on his wrist. “Holy shit, Cas was that-“ he whispered, only glancing at Sam and Dean talking before looking back at Cas. “He’s tall.”

“It doesn’t have to be an actual date,” Dean whispered. “You can hang out and do stupid stuff like you always do. I just thought it’d be good for you. All you do is work, research, do small cases and work some more. Don’t tell me that’s not boring.”

“Yes, he is,” Cas said with a nod, smirking. “What do you think?”

“I mean.. yeah,” Sam sighed. “Fine, sure, I’ll try it. Who is it?”

“..He’s tall,” Gabriel restated before looking back at Cas. “So what did Dean say you wanted to ask me?”

Dean laughed a little before smiling and glancing at the kids before gesturing him back into his room to close the door before whispering again. “..The archangel of the lord, Gabriel?” Dean smiled nervously.

“Well, I was going to ask if you’d walk with me at my wedding,” Cas responded, glancing over at him. “Down the aisle.”

Sam blinked. “You’re fucking with me,” he said, searching Dean’s face. “An archangel? Like, wings and all?”

Gabriel paused to stare at him before blinking. “Like.. like the one to give you away?” he whispered in surprise as he smiled.

“Well um- technically it’s six wings, but you get my point,” Dean laughed softly. “Yes. Like- like Cas is, but.. thee Gabriel.” He smiled.

Cas nodded in affirmation, fingers drumming nervously on the counter. “So.. what do you think?”

Sam stared at him for a few seconds before letting out a breath. “How.. am I supposed to impress an archangel?” he groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose.

Gabriel smiled as he slightly teared up before hugging him tightly. “I think I’d definitely love to,” he whispered.

“There’s no need to impress him. He already likes that you’re tall,” Dean shrugged. “That’s a step in the right direction, right?”

Cas grinned, hugging him in return. “I’ll see you before the altar then.”

“He what?” Sam said with a raised eyebrow. “We haven’t met.. wait is he here? Is that who’s out there?” he asked with wide eyes, pointing in the direction of the kitchen.

Gabriel shivered in Cas’ arms, “It’s not nice to make your older brothers cry,” he whispered softly.

Dean laughed softly and shrugged softly. “..Surprise?” He pouted his lip a little before smiling.

“I apologize,” Cas said, laughing quietly. “Are you happy though?”

“You couldn’t have warned me?” Sam leaned back against the wall, shaking his head. “I could’ve at least put on fresh deodorant, I’ve been to work and running errands all day.”

"God, I'm- I'm excited. I think I'm more excited than you are," Gabriel laughed softly.

Dean smiled softly as he leaned against the door. "..Sam. I'm like a hundred percent sure he already likes you. Seriously, I doubt he's gonna judge you when he gets along with me. And you're the cuter one out of the two of us."

“I sincerely doubt that,” Cas sighed, glancing toward the bedroom where he could hear Sam and Dean’s faint voices.

Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes and standing up straight. “Sure, whatever, Yeah, let’s just go.. do whatever you have planned. What do you have planned?”

“You underestimate me,” Gabriel whispered as he finally pulled away to sigh and wipe his tears away. “Yes, I’d be happy to,” he whispered.

“You need to calm down first,” Dean whispered. “Take a shower here if you need to and then get changed and come back when you’re relaxed. Daily movie night after.”

“Thank you,” Cas said warmly, squeezing his shoulder before letting his hand drop.

“Right, shower,” Sam mumbled, heading towards the bathroom. “I’m using your stuff, just so you know.”

“You’re the best little brother someone could ask for. But if he hurts you I’m going to kill him just so you know.”

“I.. that’s fair I guess,” Dean shrugged as he closed the door as he walked back into the living room. “Alright. Family-friendly movie night, suggest me.”

“Frozen!”

“No,” Dean instantly responded.

“We’re the Millers.”

“We have a five-year-old present,” Dean glared at Emma.

“Hocus Pocus?” Ben asked.

“It’s spring, not October,” Emma protested.

“What about Back To the Future?” Cas offered. “That was one you had the two of us watch a while ago, wasn’t it?”

“Yeah, sure, that one will do,” Dean smiled as he moved his chair next to the couch to face the large flat screen on the wall, before pulling the coffee table out enough for the kids to sit on the floor. “We always set up a sort of.. thing for the kids,” he shrugged gently as he went to their rooms and brought back pillows and blankets for the kids, distributing them as Justice and Ben made themselves comfortable on the floor with Emma in the recliner, legs over the edges. “As soon as Sam is done, we’ll play the movie, but while he’s doing that I’ll make some food and get drinks.” He smiled as he kissed Cas quickly before going into the kitchen.

Gabriel smiled softly “A good dad. But if he hurts you his children will be orphans,” he whispered to Cas.

Cas lightly hit him. “Do not.”

Sam appeared minutes later, hair still damp from the shower. “I was gonna blow dry it but I didn’t want everyone to wait too long,” he said, pulling at the strands. “What’re we watching?”

Gabriel only laughed softly and raised his hands in defense. “I won’t. I promise they’ll be taken care of afterward,” he whispered before glancing at Sam, feeling the heat rise into his face before he went into the kitchen to help Dean before whispering. “..What do I do, he’s hot? Why did you have to set me up with such a hot guy?!” Gabe whispered roughly at him.

Dean only laughed as he tried not to burn himself on the popcorn bag as he dumped it into a bowl, putting the second bag in. “Calm down, you need a drink,” he mumbled as he opened the refrigerator and went to the living room, setting glasses with lids on them in front of the kids and handing Emma a soda before setting a case of beer on the table. “Back to the Future,” Dean grinned. “And you get to sit next to Sam,” he whispered before going back into the living room.

Cas made himself comfortable on one end of the couch, smirking at Dean as he gestured to Sam. “Your brother is extremely nervous,” he stated. “Rather, our brothers are extremely nervous. I can’t wait to see how this works out.”

Sam stood awkwardly at the entry of the hallway, fidgeting with his hands as he turned to look at Dean for help.

“I’ve noticed,” Dean whispered as he sat down next to Cas before looking at Sam and looking at Gabe in the kitchen, just staring at the wall. “Did we break our brothers?” he whispered before sighing and standing up to whisper to Sam. “You’ll sit next to me and Gabe will be on the end.” He smirked before going into the living room, putting more of the popcorn in bowls, giving one to the kids, one to Emma and handed one to Cas before handing one to Sam. “Stay calm,” he smiled.

Justice glanced at Sam and smiled. “I wanna braid Sammy’s hair!” she declared as she stood and climbed onto the couch next to Dean.

Dean laughed and smiled at how nervous Gabriel looked next to her before gesturing to the floor. “Come on Sam,” Dean smirked.

Sam smiled sheepishly, cautiously seating himself in front of Justice, stealing quick glances at Gabriel as he did so.

“Yes, I’d say we broke them,” Cas nodded, pursing his lips.

“Broke what?” Gabe asked suddenly, snapping his gaze to Dean and Cas.

Dean laughed as he threw his arm around Cas and smiled. “Nothing, uh.. we fixed it,” Dean mumbled shortly.

Justice smiled as Dean started the movie and took strands of his hair to messily braid, frowning a little as she couldn’t get it before Gabriel looked at it. He leaned over a little and quietly talked her through it, before taking his hair and showing her how.

Dean glanced at them and gently nudged Cas before looking at them.

Sam stiffened as Gabe began braiding his hair, swallowing thickly but making no effort to move away. Cas smirked, raising an eyebrow at Dean. “Sam looks like he’s going to have a heart attack,” he jokingly whispered into his ear.

“He’s probably too shy to have one,” he whispered. “Even if he did he’d be quiet about it.” Dean smirked as he stared at his brother.

Gabriel held the strand of hair as Justice carefully braided the other side, where Gabriel brought them together into a hair tie and twisting the ends to make it stay in place, before Justice smiled. “Again,” she whispered as she undid them. 

Dean watched Sam’s eyes widen in terror, trying to hold back his laugh as he watched.

“Don’t laugh, you’re making it worse,” Cas scolded, trying to hold back a grin of his own.

Sam licked his lips and pressed them together, staring dead ahead at the tv screen as Gabriel once again twisted his hair into braids.

“Speak for yourself,” Dean whispered as he glanced back at the TV.

“Do a french braid,” Justice whispered. “I never learned.”

Gabe laughed softly and undid his braids again before starting on the new braid, moving his hair and parting it to where he liked before starting.

Sam had resorted to distracting himself with the movie, and in the midst of it had begun to relax. He leaned back subconsciously against the couch as Gabe worked. Cas took notice a few minutes later, nudging Dean softly and nodding towards the two.

Gabriel smiled when he leaned back and relaxed before noticing that Justice, at some point, had moved onto the floor, and left Gabe alone to braid Sam’s hair. Gabe only felt a little betrayed, but soon turned his attention to finishing the braid only to take it apart again and braid a small strand but his eye, before putting all of it up into a ponytail, playing with the wet ends before letting go of his hair. He then awkwardly moving back to sit on the edge of the couch

Sam blinked back to reality as he moved away, looking over at him with a ‘why’d you stop?’ expression on his face. Gabriel glanced down at him with equal confusion before shrugging softly with a nervous expression, offering the seat between him and Dean to him. Sam looked at the free spot on the couch and moved up onto it, glancing at Dean as he tried to think of something to say. 

‘You should talk to him,’ Cas said to Gabriel through their angel radio.

Gabriel glanced at Sam before squinted at Cas. ‘Like what? I think your long hair looks sexy??’ he asked through their shared radio. ‘I didn’t think this through at all, it’s already awkward.’

‘To be fair, it was sort of sprung on you,’ Cas said. ‘But you’ve never gotten this flustered before, it’s, admittedly, a bit strange.’ He caught Gabriel’s gaze with the last sentence, a small smirk on his lips.

Gabe flinched a little as he glared at Cas and whispered quietly, “You mother fucker..” before frowning and looking back at the movie, trying to ignore Cas’ waves.

There was silence for a while before Cas spoke once more. ‘Seriously, it’s not going to get better like this. Ask about the things he likes. Or if it helps, we can play a game after the movie.’

‘I’m not good at making the first moves, it’s not like I can really do anything but lean on him and even then it’d be awkward,’ Gabriel sighed mentally as he looked at Emma before glancing at Sam, quickly looking back at the kids, and then the movie.

Dean watched them and sighed as he stood up and kissed Cas’ cheek before walking around the couch behind Sam, moving his arm forcefully over the edge enough to make Gabriel notice before walking to the kitchen.

Gabriel flinched under the feeling as he stared at the TV with wide eyes. ‘Don’t you say a single fucking word,’ Gabriel told Cas.

Cas only smiled and shrugged, looking back at the TV screen. Sam stiffened slightly, glaring at Dean before turning his gaze back to Gabe. “So,” he started nervously. “Uh, um.. hi.”

Gabriel flinched at his sudden words before smiling nervously. “..Hi,” he responded back quietly before looking back the TV screen. 

Dean watched from the back of the room before sighing and walking back around in front of Gabriel, forcing him to lean back as Dean sat back down next to him. Gabriel noticed how close they were now, suddenly not caring too much as he moved back further to lean against his arm and shoulder, watching the TV.

“I’m assuming this kinda just.. sprung up on you too, huh?” Sam continued with a shaky laugh. “I-I’m usually not.. well, no, I am usually this nervous, uh..” He cleared his throat, rubbing his fingers together.

“Yup,” Gabe whispered before he laughed a little and he glanced at him out of the corner of his eye. “I understand. No human has ever made me this nervous before,” he admitted without even thinking.

Sam tossed a glance at the kids and back to him. “So you’re really an archangel?” he said in a low enough tone that only Gabe could hear.

Gabriel got chills on his neck before calming himself down and carefully nodding. “The one and only,” he whispered softly.

Sam leaned forward slightly in interest, head tilting. “What’s it like? Do you have like, physical wings?”

Gabriel glanced at how close he was before shrugging gently. “It’s nothing special. People want you dead, I protect others. Nothing really to it,” he whispered before glancing at him. “Uh.. six actually,” he whispered.

“How do you.. hide them?” Sam continued, raising an eyebrow as his eyes searched him. “Six wings, that’s got to be a lot to handle.”

Gabriel shrugged gently. “The same way Castiel hides his own two,” he mumbled, finally turning his head to look at Sam. “I could show you one day.” He smiled gently.

Sam grinned and nodded enthusiastically, finally backing away a little. “Look, they fixed themselves,” Cas murmured in Dean’s ear, catching sight of the two.

Gabriel grinned and glanced at the movie. “After the movie I can,” he mumbled, leaning back into him.

“Finally,” Dean snorted to himself before nudging his brother and going back to watching the movie.

Sam raised his free hand to flip him off, settling in with Gabriel to finish the movie. Cas smiled and shook his head, leaning over on Dean’s shoulder. Gabriel smiled as he closed his eyes, rather listening than watching as the movie ended. He opened his eyes to look at the credits before rubbing his eyes.

Dean sat up from his spot to bend down and pick up Ben, his blanket dragging as he carried him and his pillow into bed, coming back for Justice a few minutes later.

“So what’s the plan for the rest of the night?” Cas asked, leaning forward on his knees to eye the two on the other end of the couch.

“I’m thinking Uno,” Emma grinned as she sat up and looked at Dean, who was carrying Justice.

“You know where the cards are,” Dean smiled. “I’ll be back in a few seconds after I put her to bed.”

“And we’ll be back after a few seconds after I show Sam something in your bedroom,” Gabe smiled shyly.

Cas squinted at them suspiciously. “What are you planning to do in our bedroom?”

“Not that,” Sam said immediately, shaking his head.

“Jeez, I just met him,” Gabriel joked as he took off his jacket and laid it on the couch before standing up to walk to the bedroom, waiting for Sam to follow as Emma gathered all the popcorn bowls.

Cas rolled his eyes, picking up empty beer bottles and leftover pop cans to throw out. Sam followed him back into the room, shutting the door as he entered and hesitantly locking it. “Just in case one of the kids tries to come in.”

“Totally not because you’re some creep, right?” Gabriel joked as he took his shirt off and glared at Sam.

“N-no, no,” Sam stuttered, trying to not stare at him. “Not a creep, promise. But uh, why do you need to take your shirt off?”

“I don’t really want holes in all of my shirts so I take them off when I let my wings out..” he whispered. “Sorry if that’s weird, just a kind of.. personal thing?” he asked himself before his wings appeared, anxiously folding back up against each other. “..That’s weird, I don’t know the word I’m looking for,” he mumbled softly.

“Precaution?” Sam said helpfully, eyes moving to stare at his wings as they appeared. “Whoa.”

“Yeah, that!” Gabe said excitedly, his wings fanning out to show all six of them. Gabriel glanced at one before feeling it, rubbing his hands between the feathers to get one loose, offering it to Sam shyly. “..Pure gold,” he laughed nervously.

Sam reached out to take it, running his fingers over it and twirling it around. “Damn,” he laughed softly, looking back up at him. “Can I.. or are you okay with people touching them?”

“Uh..” Gabriel hesitated. No one had ever asked. Hell, no one had ever even touched them before. Gabriel hummed as he bent them back away from Sam before letting one of his biggest ones on the top reach out for Sam to touch.

Sam smiled, reaching with one hand to rub the top of his wing. “Wow,” he said in wonder, tilting his head slightly as he stepped closer.

Gabriel smiled a little, trying to stay calm as Sam touched him. He glanced down as his wings relaxed, the one Sam was touching, stretching a little as he watched Sam.

Sam smirked as the wing shifted under his hand. “Do you get out and fly a lot then?” he asked, walking around to the back of his wing.

Gabriel only panicked for a second as he thought about the question, paying more attention to Sam walking. “Uh.. Not a lot really. We have to be careful where we fly so we usually go somewhere secluded and then fly, but we can’t exactly do it in the open-n.” He stiffened as Sam got to the small arch on his back, swallowing as he forced himself to relax.

“Yeah I get that,” Sam said with a nod, raising an eyebrow at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah- Yes. I’m fine. Right where you’re touching is.. it doesn’t hurt it just feels.. funny,” he mumbled as his wing flicked, shaking slightly. “ It’s just because I’ve never had someone touch my wings before,” he mumbled.

“Feels funny?” Sam echoed, halting his movements for a moment. “Should, uh, should I stop?”

“No,” Gabe instantly answered as his wings spread out just a little in surprise as his face heated up. “If you want to, I don’t mind,” he mumbled softly as his wings fell slightly.

Sam smirked and shook his head, continuing to drag his hand along the length of the wing. “I don’t mind if you don’t.”

Gabriel’s breath hitched slightly as he inhaled deeply. “..Not at all,” Gabe laughed softly.

‘Is everything going okay?’ Cas’ voice came through their angel radio. ‘You two have been in there for a while.’

Gabriel laughed as his wings disappeared behind him as he turned around and pulled his shirt over his head before opening the door. ‘Just fine, Cas. Someone’s just very interested in wings,’ he smiled.

Sam carefully placed the feather the angel had given him into his coat pocket and followed him out the door.

“Have fun?” Cas asked as they emerged into the living room.

“Does it always feel weird to have someone else touch your wings?” he whispered so Emma couldn’t hear. “It felt awkward,” he mumbled as he reached for his jacket on the back of the couch before realizing it wasn’t there. He looked around there before shrugging and holding his arms from the cold.

Dean came back from the bedroom where he’d hidden Gabe’s jacket in his closet before looking at Gabriel and Cas, smiling innocently.

“I think it depends on the bond you have with the other individual,” Cas shrugged. “Why do you ask?”

“What’re you doing?” Sam asked Dean with a raised eyebrow.

“It was.. weird. It didn’t hurt but it was more or less just kind of weird feeling.. but I’ve also never had them been touched by other people- so.. Was it weird for the first time?” He tilted his head 

Dean shrugged a little and smiled. “I don’t know,” he mumbled. “My house, my business.” He shrugged.

“More sensitive, really,” Cas responded, tilting his head to mirror his brother, “From never having them touched before. It lessens a bit after a while.”

“Uh huh, sure,” Sam laughed, crossing his arms and leaning against the wall.

“It was weird, I’ll leave it at that,” he laughed softly as he glanced at Dean and Sam before watching Emma come back with UNO.

“All I’m saying is you have a jacket,” Dean grinned softly as he sat on the floor next to Cas before handing out the cards.

Gabriel smiled and moved to sit across from Dean, next to Cas.

Sam took a seat between Gabriel and Dean, taking the deck of cards to shuffle them. “It’s uh, seven per person, right?” he asked.

“Yes,” Dean smiled as Emma moved between Dean and Sam. “Alright, rules- lay the same color or the same number. We’re not playing seven and zero rules so I don’t need to explain that.”

“What’s the zero and seven rules?” Gabriel asked.

“Not explaining it because it’s too complicated.”

“Sounds fair,” Gabriel mumbled as he stared at his cards in confusion. “..Weird,” he mumbled.

“Alright,” Sam sighed, crossing his legs as he stared at his card. “I dealt, so Gabe, you go first.”

“I don’t know what to play so sure,” Gabe laughed as he laid down a blue four, glancing at Cas. “His turn next?” he mumbled.

“Yes,” Dean smiled, watching him. “If you need help I’ll help.”

“We’ve played Uno before,” Cas retorted, laying down a green four. “But thank you for the offer.”

“I’m just trying to help you know,” Dean mumbled as he glanced down at the cards before looking at Cas. “You mother fucker,” he whispered as he sighed and started drawing cards, drawing another, another, another. “Oh my god,” Dean whispered as he finally pulled a green and sighed as he laid it down. “Eleven fucking cards now,” he whined.

Emma watched her dad before slowly laying a reverse card and whispering, “..Your turn dad”

Dean stared at the card before looking at Emma. “..You’re grounded,” he mumbled as he went to draw more cards.

Cas burst out laughing, shaking his head as he laid a draw two for Gabriel. “That was cold, Emma,” he laughed, sitting against the couch. “Keep it up.”

“You’re just saying that because she can’t use her cards against you,” Sam pointed out. “I’m not gonna mock her, she’ll destroy me.”

“Hey,” Gabe pouted as he drew a card, waiting for Sam’s turn. “Emma could destroy any of us,” he pointed out.

Sam shrugged. “True.” He smirked at Dean as he laid a reverse. “Specifically her father. Dean sucks at games, of any kind.”

Gabe glared at him as he reversed again so it was Sam’s turn again.

Sam purses his lips, laying down his next card. “Touché,” he said with a short laugh.

Gabriel only smirked a little before looking back at Cas, talking to him in his head. ‘Am I doing good??’ he asked softly.

Emma smiled as she laid a draw four for Dean.

“I fold,” Dean snapped.

“This isn’t poker!” Emma laughed.

“Play fair,” Cas snorted, nudging him with his shoulder as he laid down his card. ‘You’re doing great,’ he assured Gabriel, smiling encouragingly.

“I am playing fair, I’m not playing at all,” Dean snorted as he sighed and started drawing more until he finally was able to lay another card.

‘I hope so,’ Gabriel told him.

Cas gave Gabriel an affirming nod, before squinting at Dean. “You are playing until we finish this game at least,” he insisted.

“Alright, games over time for bed,” Dean grinned as he counted them. “Twenty-six cards guys,” he muttered.

“Cas, do you have a draw card?” Gabriel asked as he laid down a reverse.

“Stay,” Cas huffed to Dean, sorting through his cards. “A draw card? Which kind?”

“Draw two, or four?” Gabe asked as he looked at Cas.

“Cas, baby, don’t do it,” Dean whispered softly. “..Please.”

Cas glanced at his cards with pursed lips, squinting as if he was thinking hard on it. “No,” he finally said, laying down a regular card. “He’s suffered enough. Mess with Sam a bit instead.”

“Cas I don’t have yellow!” he screeched.

Gabriel snorted and laughed so hard tears formed in his eyes as he shivered and banged his head on the table as tears ran down his face before he fell onto his back laughing. “Oh my god!” he snorted.

“Why?!” Dean whined, shaking in frustration.

“How do you have no playable cards in that monstrosity you’re calling a hand?!” Cas huffed in disbelief, squinting at the mess of cards.

“This is fucking great, holy shit,” Sam wheezed, leaning over onto the table.

“This isn’t even called Uno! It’s called “Let’s Torture Dean”,” Gabriel shivered again before wiping his eyes, rubbing the goosebumps on his arms. “I’m so sorry Dean, do you wanna play another game?” he mumbled.

“Yes!” Dean near shouted as he threw his hand down, red blue and green laying out everywhere.

Cas grunted at the mess of cards gathering on the floor. “That was unnecessary,” he chided, standing up to collect the cards.

Sam raised his head from the table, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes. “Damn, Dean, how do you take like half the deck and still have nothing to play?”

“You shut up or I swear to god I will take you to the ground in three seconds,” he whispered as he opened a beer to sip it. “..I hate cards,” he muttered.

“Why not truth or dare?” Emma suggested as she picked up the cards with Cas.

“Isn’t that a kids game?” Dean looked at her.

“What’s that game about?” Gabriel asked.

“It’s fun, you should all get drunk and play while I sleep,” Emma suggested as she gently nudged Sam before standing up and heading to her room.

Dean glanced at Sam and smirked as he looked at Gabe before looking at Cas. “Are you thinking what I’m thinking?”

Cas looked up from shoving the cards back into the box, following his gaze and smirking. “I do believe so. I’ll get more drinks, you explain the game to Gabriel.”

“Wait, we're actually doing this?” Sam said hesitantly.

“Doing what?” Gabriel mumbled.

“So basically truth or dare. I’ll ask you, truth or dare? You pick one, if you pick truth, you have to answer the question a hundred percent honestly and if you pick dare I’ll tell you to do something and you must do it. At any point do you not want to do a dare or answer a question, you take a drink of beer. It’s how me and Sam played for years. Seem simple enough?” he asked Gabe as Cas came back with more beer.

“Seems simple enough,” Gabriel smiled a little.

Sam groaned quietly, taking his bottle from the table to fidget with. “Fine, sure.”

“Excellent,” Cas said with a smirk, resuming his seat next to Dean. “So- who goes first?”

“Sam- Sweet brother of mine I love so much, truth or dare,” he smirked widely.

Sam made a face and sighed deeply. “Uh.. truth, I guess. I don’t trust you with dares. Ever.”

“What’s the most embarrassing thing you’ve ever done?” Dean grinned widely.

“Ah, well,” Sam laughed dryly. “Once I at Halloween party I threw up on my crush at the time. God, I hate Halloween.”

Gabriel stiffened a laugh. “You threw up on them?” he snorted. 

“Alright, Sam, your turn,” Dean smirked.

"Um," Sam hummed, glancing around at the three. "Gabriel, truth or dare?"

“If I’m allowed to drink at any time, then dare,” Gabe shrugged.

Sam bit his cheek as he thought. "Do a handstand against the wall for the next two rounds."

“How the fuck..?” He glanced at the wall in confusion. “How do I- wait I’m... how the hell?” Gabriel whispered before slowly taking a drink of beer before recoiling in disgust. “Should’ve done the handstand,” he muttered as he glanced at Cas. “Truth or dare baby brother.”

"Dare," Cas said bluntly, leaning forward slightly as he waited.

“Say the first word that comes into your head right now, go!” Gabriel started quickly.

"Assbutt," Cas said immediately, laughing to himself as he turned to Dean. "Truth or dare?"

Dean laughed shortly before smiling. “Uh.. Truth” he nodded slightly.

"What's one embarrassing fact I should know about you?" Cas asked after a moment of thinking, tilting his head.

“Nope.” Dean instantly took a large gulp before staring at Gabriel. “Truth or dare?”

“..Truth,” Gabriel nodded softly.

“Who was your first kiss?”

“Uh, well my vessel’s was this girl named Melody in sixth grade?” Gabe asked.

“Not his. Yours, you.”

“Oh, I’ve never kissed anyone,” he shrugged.

Sam's eyebrows raised in surprise, but he stayed quiet. Cas blinked and squinted at him. "How didn't I know that?"

“I don’t tell you a lot of things,” Gabe shrugged before smiling at Cas. “Truth or dare Cas?”

"Truth," Cas answered with a shrug.

“What’s the most annoying thing that dad does?” Gabriel asked as he absentmindedly took a sip of his beer.

Cas wrinkled his nose slightly, sighing loudly. "He has a tendency to place blame on others, deserved or not." He immediately turned his attention to Sam. "Truth or dare?"

Sam blinked and sat for a moment before answering. "Uh.. dare."

"Give your phone to me and let me send a random text to anyone I want. You can't see who it is," Cas said, holding out his hand. 

Sam hesitated for a long while, staring at him, before shakily dropping his phone into his hand."I'm going to regret this," he muttered.

Gabriel and Dean shared a glance before shrugging each, trying to look at Cas’ screen before he hid it away, leaving Gabriel to pout slightly.

Unknown Number 10:45 PM: Hi, you don't have my number yet. I like you and am too shy to say anything, and so are you. We should make plans.

Cas smiled to himself in satisfaction, leaning back to let Dean see before closing out of the message and handing it back to Sam.

"How bad is it?" Sam asked with a fearful expression.

“Very,” Dean grinned as Gabriel shrugged and laid his head in his hand, laying his elbow on the table.

Cas simply smiled at him, waving him on to go on with his turn. “Uh, okay, uh, Dean,” he said, still staring at Cas. “Truth or dare?”

Dean smirked a little still as he licked his lips. “A truth” he smiled.

Sam hummed for a minute before leaning forward on the table. “What was one of the funniest dates you’ve had,” he said, gesturing to Dean and Cas.

Dean thought about it before being stuck in thought. “I can’t really think of one.. although I did chase him around the house with a lighter once, and when he stopped getting scared I threatened to chase him with an angel’s blade.”

“Ah-“ Gabriel frowned and shook his head. “Nope.” Gabriel laughed.

“That was Cas’ reaction.”

“Ha ha,” Cas said flatly, attempting to glare at him. “But what about the time we were having dinner at my place and you started laughing and beer came out of your nose?”

“Sh, shut up,” Dean whispered. “That never happened, really,” he mumbled.

“An archangel can tell if you’re lying you know?” Gabriel grinned softly.

Cas smiled smugly at him, leaning back against his shoulder. “Your turn to ask someone, Dean.”

Dean hummed as he looked back at Sam. “Truth or dare, and if you say truth I swear to god I will cut your throat.”

Sam wrinkled his nose and huffed. “Dare, I guess,” he grumbled. “Don’t take my phone again.”

“Be Gabriel’s first kiss,” Dean deadpanned.

Gabriel choked as he coughed and stared at Dean.

Sam went stiff, mouth agape as he stared his brother down. “Be.. right NOW?” he blurted out, glancing between the three of them. “Isn’t it, I mean, we just met and I don’t want anything to be awkward, uh-“ He cut off his ramblings and pressed his lips together.

Dean shrugged. “It’s a dare. Now stop pressing your lips together and press them to Gabe’s.”

Gabriel only laughed, dumbfounded as he didn’t know how to react

Cas nodded in encouragement, glancing at Gabriel. ‘Deep breath,’ he told him over angel radio.

Sam turned towards Gabe, eyes flickering across his face as he watched his reaction. “Is it.. okay with you?” he asked quietly.

Gabriel laughed softly and shrugged. “Stop worrying about it,” Gabe joked as he leaned over to hold Sam’s face and softly kiss him.

Dean cheered and grinned at them, smirking. “Wait to go, Gabriel,” he joked.

“Well, we know who’s the more outgoing one,” Cas joked, watching as Sam’s face turned bright red.

Gabriel quickly let go as he pulled away, a definite nervous expression on his face as he smiled softly more of a way to be nice then actual nervousness. He jumped a little and looked at Cas. “Sorry, Michael’s calling me,” he mumbled as he glanced at Sam, before shrugging softly as he suddenly disappeared.

Dean blinked before looking at Cas and Sam. “Uh..” he mumbled.

Sam tapped his fingers anxiously on his knee, shooting a glare at Dean. “If you messed this up I’ll kill you.”

Dean blinked before his expression grew confusing. “..So what I’m hearing is, you like him?” Dean asked softly.

“I-.. maybe,” Sam grumbled. “Shut up.”

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of Sam,” Cas said in confusion.

“..I have just the smallest feeling.. it’s all gonna work out,” Dean smiled softly.

“Hm,” Sam scoffed, scooting back against the wall. “Let’s just.. continue I guess, until he gets back. Cas, truth or dare.”

Cas opened his mouth to say something before sighing and replying, “Truth.”

“How do you feel about moving in with Dean?”

“Excited,” Cas said with a small laugh. “Nervous, too, I’ve never really been in charge of kids.”

“You’re still not fully but they like you. So Sam.. when are you planning on having kids?” he grinned teasingly.

“Uh,” Sam said, laughing dryly. “Not soon. Too much work.”

"Aw, come on.. Not even adopting like a teenager who already can care for themselves?"

“I mean it’s still a kid, and if I were a dad then I’d wanna be a good one you know? Like you are with yours,” Sam responded, shrugging softly. “And I’m away too much for that right now.”

Dean shrugged softly. “I’ll be the uncle for once and watch them,” he joked. “Come on, Gabe will help you raise them. He does like kids, right?”

“I don’t know, we didn’t talk about it,” Sam shrugged again, averting his gaze for a moment.

Dean looked at Cas and mumbled. “Is Gabriel going to come back or..?”

Cas frowned slightly. “I’m honestly not sure,” he sighed. “One moment.” ‘Gabriel, where are you?’ he asked through their angel radio.

‘Currently? .. uh- I’m in my favorite bar in Las Vegas drinking a margarita, why?’

Dean watched Cas with a small pained face.

‘Right, well, are you planning on coming back?’ Cas attempted a reassuring smile towards Dean as he talked.

There was no reply on the other end for a long time, before there was no reply at all

Dean huffed a little and laid his head on the table.

‘I don’t believe Sam.. favored the kiss,’ Gabe put awkwardly. ‘He probably doesn’t want to see me, so if you could lie and say Michael needs me longer, I’d appreciate it.’

Cas frowned to himself. ‘I think it just caught him off-guard Gabriel. You two should talk.’

“What’s the plan?” Sam sighed, leaning his head against the wall.

“Give me a moment.”

‘I suppose’ Gabriel mumbled after a few minutes and finally appeared, laying his arms and head across the table from Dean.

Dean jumped and glared at Gabriel as he laughed at him.

“Good,” Cas said huffily, crossing his arms. “Now go talk, both of you. You can use the bedroom.”

Gabriel sighed as he reached over to touch Sam’s arm before flashing to the bedroom, slowly taking his hand away as he glanced at the ground.

Dean blinked as he glanced at Cas. “Well I think that went well,” he mumbled as he took another drink from his beer.

Sam rubbed his arm and cleared his throat, bringing his eyes up to Gabriel’s face. “So..” he began, “Uh.. are you mad at me?”

“Swimmingly,” Cas deadpanned, giving him a small smile. “That probably wasn’t the best idea. Maybe next time we just say ‘ask on a date’.”

Gabriel glanced at him and smiled a little before shaking his head. “Shouldn’t have rushed it, plus it was my fault, so I’ll take all the blame.”

“But it got them to talk,” Dean pouted. “Come on, it was a good push, er-.. shove.” Dean shrugged.

“I mean.. it was kind of Dean’s fault,” Sam laughed. “It wasn’t bad though.”

“Emphasis on shove,” Cas chuckled. “It should work out.”

“Yeah no, the situation wasn’t bad at all, I’m actually really glad we cleared this up” Gabriel smiled.

“They’ll be fine,” Dean smiled. “If I know Sam, he’ll be fine.”

Sam grinned back, wringing his hands in front of him. “Do you uh.. do you have plans for this week?”

Cas nodded in agreement. “If things go as I think they will, yes.”

“I’m an angel Sam, I do what I want when I want,” he laughed before smiling. “No, I don’t.”

“They better get married,” Dean laughed.

“Great!” Sam blurted out, grinning wider. “You think you’d be up for a uh.. date night?”

“Not before us of course.”

Gabriel frowned a little and shrugged. “..I’ll think about it,” he whispered softly.

“No” Dean laughed “Not before us” he grinned and kissed Cas’ temple softly.

Sam’s smile lessened a bit, but he nodded in understanding. “Could we keep in touch at least?”

Cas smiled, leaning back into his shoulder. “I found some accessories online. Wing type.”

“Sure, whenever you need me, call for me... I’ll be there,” Gabriel smiled before glancing at the door. “Do you wanna go out or do you wanna play with my wings again like a dork?” Gabriel snorted.

“Wing type?” Dean asked, smiling. “You’ve got my attention.”

Sam laughed. “That’s up to you, they’re not my wings.”

“Little cuffs, for a dress shirt collar,” Cas explained. “I was thinking gold for either me or both of us, and silver for everyone else.”

“Hm, I don’t know how my siblings would feel about me being undressed in a room with a boy,” Gabe joked, taking off his shirt to spread his wings, rolling his shoulders around to move them. “Scandalous,” he mumbled, lightly moving them up. 

“Wouldn’t it make more sense to give them to all of your siblings and family? I love you but I’m no angel,” Dean laughed.

Sam snorted, moving closer to reach a wing and lightly run a feather through his fingers. “Wouldn’t wanna cause trouble.”

“Alright, just the angels then,” Cas agreed.

Gabriel jumped as he kept his wings in place as he sat down on the edge of the bed, reaching one in front of him to string his hands through them, picking out loose feathers. “The only trouble I have is six bags of feathers on my back,” he muttered, making a pile next to him.

“And you,” Dean whispered. “But you, you’re the gold, and everyone else gets silver.”

Sam crawled onto the bed behind him, mimicking his movements and pulling little loose feathers. “I assume keeping them nice can be a little hard?”

“Yes, although Gabriel might complain,” Cas laughed softly.

“Well, usually we do this thing to get all the loose ones out but I can’t quite do it in this room,” he laughed, stretching his wings to the wall, still curved before raising them to touch the ceiling, bent down. “They’re uh.. rather large.” He frowned. “Sometimes I hate them.”

“Well fuck him, it’s not his wedding,” Dean snorted.

“I think they’re amazing,” Sam said, continuing to pull small fluffy feathers. “But then again, I’m not the one who has them.”

Cas laughed. “No, not yet.”

Gabriel laughed. "I was gonna say- Cas says he’s jealous, but he really shouldn't be," he smiled. "You're the first person I've ever really shown." He smiled, messing with his small pile of fluff next to him.

"We better get married before them, or I swear I will take someone's life. Whether it be mine or not isn't the point right now," Dean mumbled.

Sam grinned from behind him, moving along from the fluffier feather to larger ones. “Really?” He said in interest.

Cas scoffed, moving his arm around his shoulders. “Don’t do that, they’ll probably take at least a year, and we’ll be married before the end of this year.”

Gabriel nodded slowly. "No one's ever really been interested, so I never showed them. Anyone who saw I'd never even let them get close to me," he whispered.

"We better be," Dean grinned happily as he kissed Cas again before yawning. "They better not be fucking in my bed because I'm tired and would love some sleep," he laughed.

Sam smiled and tilted his head. “Well.. thanks for letting me be the first,” he said softly, gently petting at one spot for a moment before going back to what he was doing.

“Should we check on them?” Cas asked, glancing up at him.

“Thanks for.. pulling my feathers?” Gabe laughed. “It’s a process is all I have to say about it,” he mumbled.

Dean thought about it. “..I’m a little scared they might fuck,” Dean laughed as he stood up to open his bedroom door.

Gabriel panicked and immediately closed his wings back as they disappeared before sighing and glaring at Dean. “You know how easy angels scare!” Gabe whined.

Dean only laughed and grinned. “I suggest taking him to the roof so me and Cas can get some sleep, please?”

“Sure,” Gabriel smiled, flashing them to the edge of the roof, sitting down on the edge as his feet dangled, letting his wings lay on the floor behind him.

Sam blinked as they suddenly appeared on the roof, glancing around. “I don’t think I’ll ever be used to that,” he said with a laugh. “It’s a little disorienting.”

“Sorry,” he mumbled, pulling one wing around him to cover himself up from the cold wind. “We can walk or something next time.”

“It’s okay, just warn me next time,” Sam said reassuringly, wrinkling his nose slightly as the cold pricked at his skin. “Hey, didn’t you have a jacket or something?”

“I did, but it disappeared off the back of the couch, so I was wondering if I took it with me when I went somewhere or not,” Gabe shrugged, bringing a knee up to his bare chest, one wing wrapping around it too. “It is cold though so,” he mumbled as he raised one to wrap around Sam as he stared down at the cars far beneath them.

Sam glanced down at the empty street, watching the few cars that went by. “Guess it pays to have wings to use as a blanket, huh?” he joked, moving closer to try and keep the cold away. “Six of them especially.”

Gabriel grinned and laughed softly as his wing tightened around Sam nervously. “In a way, yeah, but it doesn’t really matter when you can’t get sick easily,” he smiled and shrugged.

“Eh, true, but that doesn’t make the cold less uncomfortable,” Sam pointed out, shrinking back slightly as the wind picked up.

Gabriel shrugged again as he bundled into his wings, smiling softly as three of them was enough to keep him warm. “..We can go back inside if you’re cold.”

Sam smiled gratefully and nodded. “Yes please,” he said with a laugh.

Gabriel laughed as they were back in the living room, his shirt back on. “Good idea, I wouldn’t want you getting sick,” he smiled. “I could take you home if you’d like,” he offered.

“I drove here, but I don’t have anywhere to go tomorrow anyway so sure,” Sam said with a grin. “Thanks.”

“Perfect,” Gabriel smiled in Sam’s bedroom before opening his curtain. “And your car is fine” he grinned softly. “There you go.”

“Thank you,” Sam said again, laughing softly. “Where do you live anyway?”

“Uh.. I don’t know,” he shrugged. “I could in heaven, but theoretically I don’t need sleep or personal possessions so.. I don’t live anywhere.”

Sam tilted his head slightly. “Well no, you don’t really need to,” he said with a nod. “But Cas doesn’t either, he just does because he wants to.”

“Sometimes when I hate life and get depressed I will,” Gabriel shrugged. “A lot of times, when my family is.. not getting along, I tend to leave and sleep somewhere.” Gabe shrugged. “So I tend to sleep a lot,” Gabe laughed softly.

Sam nodded in understanding, hooking his thumbs in his pockets. “Would you want to stay over tonight? I don’t have any roommates or anything so nobody would bother you.”

Gabriel smiled softly as his face turned red, breathing softly before glancing at him. “Uh.. sure- I... yeah I can,” he mumbled softly, awkwardly standing.

“Alright,” Sam nodded again, shuffling his feet. “I can take the couch, unless you want the couch, or we could share the bed, I don’t mind,” he said quickly, moving towards a hallway closet. “I’ve got spare blankets.”

Gabriel smiled a little at how shy he was being before mumbled. “..Is it uh.. okay to sleep with my wings over you?” he asked. “It’ll keep you a lot warmer than the blankets,” he offered.

“Oh! Uh, yeah, of course,” Sam responded with a grin, removing his hands from the closet door. “Uh, my room’s his way.” He gave him a warm smile, beckoning him down the length of the hallway.

Gabriel smiled awkwardly as he followed him silently, looking around his hallways before looking around his room. He smiled softly as he carefully pulled his shirt off to sit on the bed, looking around it to find a bunch of books.

“Sorry, I’m a mess,” Sam laughed awkwardly, rearranging the books to look neater. “I do a lot of research.”

“It’s kinda cute,” Gabriel protested, picking up a book to flip through it before laying it back on the table. He watched Sam’s small panic before opening his wings and gently moving them around before laying one on his crossed leg to gently stroke. “There uh- might be feathers everywhere in the morning,” he gently noted.

“Eh, usually it’s pens, paper, and books,” Sam laughed. “I’m used to mess, don’t worry about it.” He moved to sit cross-legged on the bed.

“Don’t worry, I’m a mess too.” Gabriel smiled widely. “My family is pretty messy too so you get used to it,” he whispered.

“We’ve never been super organized with workspaces, but I know where everything is so it doesn’t really hurt anything,” Sam shrugged. “Organized chaos.”

“I believe it,” he laughed before looking at him. “Do you wanna sleep now?” he asked softly.

“Yeah,” Sam affirmed with a nod, scooting back to one of his pillows and pushing the covers off of the sheets with his feet.

Gabriel smiled as he moved with him, moving onto his side before lifting his wings up over Sam’s head for a second before laying two and a half over him, laying on the bed with his eyes half-open as he tried to sleep. Sam fell asleep quickly, occasionally rolling over in his sleep to face one way or another, going on for a good half hour before he finally settled down again.

Later in the morning, when the sun shone down on Gabriel’s face, he whined and shifted over to be in the shade, subconsciously laying on Sam’s chest before falling back asleep, feathers stuck in his hair. Sam opened one eye when the light came through enough to hit him, glancing tiredly around the room. He almost made a move to sit up before he noticed Gabriel, blinking a few times before sighing softly and laying back against the pillow, trying to keep the sun out of his eyes.

Gabriel’s wing spread out across the end of the bed twitched before the ones over Sam stretched over him, coming back to curl around him. His face didn’t falter as his two bottom wings moved further down. Sam raised an eyebrow as he felt them move, glancing down to see the three that were over him now in different spots. Gabriel hummed in his sleep, his eyebrows twitching as his top wing slowly came up to Sam’s face before stretching outwards, quickly coming back over Sam as his arm tightened around Sam’s chest.

Sam tilted his head up, trying to keep feathers out of his nose. He sighed again, turning his head to glance down at Gabriel, moving his one free arm to rest a hand on his back. As soon as Sam touched him, he stopped moving, all his wings laying down as they stopped moving entirely. Sam smiled slightly, playing with the feathers closest to where the wings connected to Gabriel’s back. Gabriel’s face didn’t shift as the wing Sam was touching started shaking and moving in annoyance, curling up to try and shake his hand away, staying above them until Sam stopped. Sam snorted, moving his hand and settling back to stare at the ceiling, unsure if he should wake him up or not.

Gabriel’s wing shivered a little as it gently stretched out again to hang over him. Gabriel yawned, all six wings raising slightly before stretching out when he stretched his arm over Sam’s chest before he huddled closer into Sam’s neck, his wings curling closer with him as he buried his face.

Sam eventually gave in, closing his eyes to sleep, seeing as he wouldn’t be able to get up anytime soon. He turned his head more towards Gabriel, huffing softly as he tried to block out the sun to get some more rest. Gabe’s wings raised up straighter when Sam breathed suddenly on his neck, his wings gently falling back down before one raised up over his face, continuously bumping his head lightly.

Sam opened one eye again, squinting in annoyance as he wearily raised his hand to gently push his wing back a bit. His wing raised to stretch up, grazing the ceiling before quickly falling back to his side, slowly and cautiously moving until it was bumping Sam’s face again.

Sam grunted, putting his hand up to block it from hitting his face. “Gabe,” he mumbled, voice slightly muffled by the pillow.

Gabriel’s wing protested as it stretched and curled against his hand to rub against it. He only smiled a little before opening his eyes, his wings laying back down as he yawned and opened his eyes all the way. “Morning Sam,” he said happily.

“Morning,” Sam chuckled, lowering his hand. “Sleep well?”

“I think?” he asked softly before smiling. “..I’ve done that before, it felt nice,” he mumbled obliviously.

Sam gave him a half-grin, face still against the pillow. “Well, I can make us some breakfast if you want. I’m not a great cook, but I can make pretty basic stuff. Scrambled eggs mostly.” He glanced at the top of Gabe’s head and smirked, moving his hand to pluck a couple of feathers from it.

Gabriel smiled softly before glancing up, feeling his hair to pull out small feathers before wincing. “I’m sorry..” he mumbled, reaching up into Sam’s hair to pull one out. “..I really should’ve cleaned them better and made sure they were all loose and gone,” he mumbled, his face turning a soft red in embarrassment.

“Ah, don’t worry about it,” Sam said with a shrug. “Six wings, it’s gotta be a lot to clean up. I can help if you want.”

“You’ve already helped enough,” he smiled softly, running his hand across Sam’s chest before stopping next to him. “Thank for that, I couldn’t ask for anything else. Really.” He smiled.

“It’s not a problem,” Sam assured him, lifting his face from the pillow to grin at him. “I like to help out where I can.”

Gabriel smiled as his face turned more of a red before he laughed nervously. “..Thank you, maybe later though,” he mumbled.

Sam shrugged lightly. “In the meantime, then, breakfast?”

“Uh, I don’t actually have to technically eat,” he stated shyly, his wings shriveling up close to him whenever he was anxious or scared.

“I know, but I figured I’d offer,” Sam said with a nervous laugh. “I didn’t want to be rude and just make something for myself.”

“I get where you’re coming from, but I don’t like to intrude.. I was hesitant to stay over because I didn’t know what would happen. Speaking of, did the sun wake you up? Because I woke up at some point and the sun was in my face so moved over to you and just.. became comfortable,” he laughed.

“Yeah, that’s how I usually wake up,” Sam nodded, glancing down at him with a smile. “Do I make a good pillow?”

Gabriel laughed before realizing he was still on his chest, carefully beginning to move off. “Um..yes- and sorry. I’ve been told I like to hug so.. I guess even when I’m asleep I do too,” he softly joked.

“I don’t mind,” Sam insisted, sitting up as Gabe moved off of him. “I wasn’t uncomfortable, I just didn’t want to wake you up.”

He smiled a little as he reached up to pull a feather from his hair, smiling as he twirled it around. “That makes me feel a little better,” he admitted softly.

Sam smiled, reaching over to pull another small feather out of his hair before swinging his legs off of the bed and stretching. “You wanna stay in here or come out to the kitchen with me?”

Gabriel sat up a little to sit on his knees. “I’ll stay in here and start picking up the feathers,” he offered. “I’ll come find you in a bit.”

Sam nodded with a grin, standing up from the bed and making his way towards the door. “I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

“I’ll find you later,” he smiled as he stayed seated for a few minutes. To his word, he came back out with his shirt on, picking small feathers off of it before throwing them away. “..I think I got all of them this time,” he smiled proudly, a bunch still stuck in his wavy hair.

Sam snorted, moving the pan of eggs off of the heat. He turned more towards him, reaching out to pull out the remaining feathers. “You’re allowed to use the mirror,” he laughed, pressing the feathers into his hand as he pulled the rest out.

“Oh..” Gabriel whispered, blushing softly as he scratched the back of his head, carefully pulling another small one from his hair. “..I’m never sleeping with my wings again,” he laughed.

“Hey, it’s up to you,” Sam shrugged, scraping his eggs onto a plate. “They’re pretty warm.”

“I might then.” He shrugged. “But until I get them cleaned and all the loose ones are gone, I’d better keep them hidden away,” he mumbled.

“I told you I can help you,” Sam offered. “Get them cleaned up so you don’t have to worry.”

“It’s alright, there’s a way to do this,” he smiled. “My go-to is to do it outside in the forest somewhere secluded in a clearing. It involves stretching them out the full .. almost nine feet or so extremely quickly, but it’s dangerous because the feathers fly out at a speed no man can comprehend, meaning a feather could fly through your body with ease. Dangerous. So I would come and show you but I wouldn’t want to risk it.” He smiled.

“Maybe I want to risk it,” Sam laughed, scooping scrambled eggs into his mouth. “Just stand back a bit, you know?”

“Sam, I’m not taking a risk of having one of my feathers splitting your heart in half,” he frowned. “So you stay here. While I go do just that.” He smiled, walking over to kiss his temple before vanishing.

Sam blinked a couple of times, grinning as he sighed and shook his head. He finished off his eggs and set the dishes in the sink, then walked into the living room to pick up his phone and dial Dean’s number.

Dean picked up on the first few rings. “Hey Sammy,” he mumbled softly as he started walking a bit through the house. “What's up?”

“Sitting around,” Sam shrugged, leaning forward slightly as he sat on the couch. “Gabe stayed the night last night.”

Dean was silent for a second before finally speaking. “..And?” he asked softly.

“I don’t know, it was nice,” Sam sighed, a small smile on his lips. “It’s just been a while since I’ve been with anyone, you know? Few years actually.”

“I know.. that’s why I thought it’d be nice. I’m glad it’s all actually working out,” he whispered before whispering softer. “You didn’t like.. ya know?” He whistled softly into the phone. “I mean good for you, but that’s a little fast Sam.”

“No, of course not!” Sam said defensively. “We just met yesterday Dean. All he did was stay over.”

“Mhhhmm,” Dean smirked. “Hey, all I’m saying is I’m not gonna judge you if you did.” He laughed softly. “..So did you?” he asked again.

Gabriel laughed from behind Sam, leaning his arms on the back of the couch as he stood behind him. “Your brother really does like to pry,” he mumbled.

Sam jumped and turned his head towards him, smirking and mouthing an ‘I know,’ before going back to the phone. “We did not,” he insisted.

“Who didn’t want?” Gabe asked softly, leaning down a little to try and listen.

“Alright, alright I believe you,” Dean laughed softly. “So, how was it?” he asked seriously. “Would you have him over again if you could?”

“Yeah,” Sam answered, glancing up at Gabe with a smile. “Yeah, I would. It’s kinda nice not being alone in the apartment.”

Gabe blinked before smiling softly, blushing a little as he glanced down

“I will bet you a million dollars he’s going to show up at night with you. Just imagine going to sleep alone and waking up with him sleeping on you, because if that doesn’t happen, I will give you my soul.” He smirked.

“Don’t actually,” Sam laughed. “Pretty sure you need your soul. If Cas weren’t at work he’d back me up.” He smiled to himself before speaking again. “By the way, have you seen Gabe’s jacket? It ‘mysteriously disappeared’ last night.”

“Oh, yeah we found it under the couch,” Dean said. “You could over and get it or- I .. hi?” he asked softly. “Uh, I guess he’s got it?”

“Finally,” Gabriel smiled as he readjusted the sleeves of his jacket. “I’ve been missing her,” he grinned.

Sam laughed, tilting his head down. “Alright, Thanks! Think I’m gonna get back to doing pretty much nothing.”

Dean laughed. “Have fun,” he joked as he hung up.

Gabriel grinned, looking at Sam as he smiled. “I really did miss this,” he laughed.

“Now you can wear all of your layers,” Sam joked. “Not that I have much room to talk.”

“Says the one who only wears flannels and nothing else,” Gabe muttered.

"Flannels are the best," Sam insisted. "They look great with pretty much anything."

“Hm.. even on me?” he asked softly with a small smirk on his lips.

"Probably," Sam shrugged, eyeing him up and down. "Go put one on and we'll find out."

Gabriel opened his mouth before carefully closing it as his face turned red. “I.. was just trying.. I can not flirt with you anymore without getting flustered,” he muttered, frowning at him.

Sam laughed nervously, wringing his hands together. "I'm uh, not the best at flirting," he mumbled. "Sorry, it's just been a while since I've even really tried."

“Well you’re really good at it,” he whined, sliding down the couch until he was just glaring at Sam. “..I think you look good in plaid. But I think you’d looked better out of it,” he mumbled softly.

Sam felt his face flush, and he moved his eyes down to stare at his hands for a moment before glancing back up at him with a small grin. "Are we going to war with pick-up lines?"

He stared at Sam before smiling. “You and what army?” he smirked slightly.

"Army of flirting skills, according to you," Sam laughed.

Gabriel grinned a little, “Let me win or I’ll leave feathers in your food,” he threatened.

Sam put his hands up in defense, leaning back slightly. "Yeah, I don't feel like choking on feathers," he laughed.

“Didn’t think so.” Gabriel smiled. “But I wouldn’t either, so I’d rather you not eat my feathers.. that’s pretty gross,” he laughed. “But everything aside, you look nice in plaid.”

Sam grinned, lowering his hands into his lap. "Do you have anywhere you need to be? I was just planning on relaxing today."

“Not unless Michael or Raphael call for me, but you won’t even know I’m gone,” he smiled softly. “Probably not.. I tend to just avoid them,” he laughed softly.

Sam nodded, patting the spot next to him on the couch. "Join me for some daytime TV."

Gabriel shifted before appearing at his side and smiling. “All day just.. sitting and doing nothing?” he asked softly.

"Pretty much," Sam shrugged, leaning back against the couch and picking up the remote from the arm. "Today's my day off, my plans are usually to do nothing."

Gabriel stayed leaning forward as he crossed his legs to stare at the TV. “So you watch TV and.. babysit kids?” he joked, not looking away from the TV.

"Eh, sometimes. I don't know how much more I'll be babysitting since Cas is planning to move into Dean's house," Sam shrugged. "Most of the time I'm working."

“Actually, Dean and Cas said they’re gonna get a house together- but yeah no I know what you meant,” he smiled as he glanced back at him, turning his body to face him. “Most of the time I’m organizing my family’s bullshit.” he laughed.

Sam turned his head with a small smile. "Speaking of, do any of them know about Cas and Dean?" he asked. "I mean, I assume you're part of it, and me and Bobby most likely."

“Yeah, when I met Dean they said they told Bobby about the marriage, told me, and Cas I don’t think has told anyone in our family. I don’t think he’s told anyone but me. Our family isn’t really fond of humans and angels and such. They would most likely be furious so I don’t think Cas is going to tell anyone,” he shrugged, staring down at his hands.

Sam's smile lessened slightly. "Yeah, I see what you mean," he sighed. "Still, he told you, so he must trust you a lot."

“Yeah,” Gabriel raised his eyebrows, still staring at his hands. “I’m uh, the only kind of real brother he had. I was the one who was always there and dropped everything for him.” He smiled looking up at Sam. “Kind of like Dean is with you.”

"Yeah," Sam laughed softly, glancing down for a moment. "He was there for me a lot more, practically raised me whenever Dad would leave."

“I wasn’t really raised.. I was just here and.. tossed into it. I was the first to really question why and the first to actually raise Cas.” He laughed. “I didn’t want Cas to grow up like my siblings or me,” he smiled. “So I tried to show him what I had to learn. And I guess that explains why he’s so indifferent,” he shrugged.

"As the raised sibling, I wouldn't know how hard it is," Sam said with a short laugh. "Cas does seem a lot more human-ish now," he continued. "Since he's been around here anyway."

“I’ve.. encouraged him to stay away from heaven and to stay away from our family. Thankfully he doesn’t know how truly horrible they are- considering. I kind of told him he was never allowed to stay in heaven unless siblings need him and I think I’ve done a good job at it.” He smiled bitterly. “Family.. sucks,” he sighed.

"Can't argue with you there," Sam scoffed. "We were left on our own a lot. I tried to leave and go to college but it uh.. didn't work out." He shrugged, leaning over and resting his arms on his knees. "Things got better, I mean Dean's finally settling down and getting married, and I'll be his best man." He finished his sentence with a renewed smile.

“..I’ll be walking Cas down the aisle,” he smiled softly. “You’ll get married to someone, I’m sure,” he laughed. “But until then,” he smiled, leaning into him and moving to hold his hand, “you’re mine.”

Sam glanced down at their hands and back up at his eyes with a small smile. “Are you asking me out, Gabriel?”

Gabriel glanced at Sam before pulling his hand away. “I.. kind of figured but.. yeah I.. no? I mean, I’d like to, but it’s soon, but I just kind of figured that.. Michael’s calling,” he suddenly said.

“I’d like to!” Sam blurted out, leaning towards him with wide eyes. “I mean, only if you want to, we could make it official and really get to know each other?”

Gabriel flinched and froze in his place, shoulders becoming less tense as he messed with his hands. “Yeah..” he mumbled softly. “I’d like that.” He smiled before laughing softly.

Sam’s smile returned, wider this time, and he leaned forward to hug him. “Cas usually gets back from his job around three or so. Should we tell them it’s official?”

Gabriel jumped at the awkwardness before carefully hugging him back, awkwardly patting his back. “Uh.. I’d give it a while,” he laughed. “Save you from the teasing for as long as I can.”

Sam let go of him and laughed. “Nothing will save me from the teasing,” he sighed. “Now, you’re walking Cas down the aisle?”

“Uh- yeah, yeah,” Gabe laughed softly. “Yes, I will and I am going to cry,” he laughed softly. “Over three thousand years and one of us is finally getting married,” he smiled widely. “I’m actually proud of him.”

“I’ll cry too, not gonna lie,” Sam laughed. “It’ll be a proud day for both of us.”

“And fun if we’re still dating in the winter,” he laughed.


	8. Chapter 8

“Nervous?” Sam teased Dean as he looked over himself once again in his dressing room.

“Yes,” Dean immediately answered, sighing loudly. “Nearly every angel in the Bible is in here,” Dean whined as he breathed deeply.

Gabe smiled as he readjusted Cas’ angel’s pins. “Stop messing with them. I know you’re nervous but you need to stay calm,” he smiled. “It’s supposed to be a happy day.”

“I’m kind of surprised how many showed up,” Sam mused, crossing his arms over his chest.

“I am happy,” Cas huffed, hands tentatively reached back up to fiddle with the pins. “But I’m not sure how to stay calm when we’ve got some of our family and Dean’s family sitting out there waiting to watch us get married.”

“Yeah, no shit!” Dean whispered. “Bobby’s here, Ellen and Jo- all the kids are ready to go, fuck, even Lisa’s here, which is a little awkward,” he admitted nervously.

Gabriel softly sighed as he took his hands and pulled them away to readjust his pins. “Everything will go fine... If anyone says anything, I’ll be ready to stop them,” he whispered, rubbing his brother’s hands. “Relax. Now, I have to go check on Dean so stay calm,” he reassured him. “And stop messing with those pins!” He laughed as he exited to go down the hall to knock before walking into Sam and Dean before whispering to Sam. “Please tell me Dean isn’t as nervous as Cas is.”

“I probably shouldn’t tell you then,” Sam responded, glancing over at Dean. “What’s up with Cas?”

“See this?” he asked, pointing to his angel pins. “Crooked and not staying in place.. he’s even worse. Worried about our family with your family,” he mumbled. “Worried they’ll say shit to stop them or something.” He sighed. “..It’s a mess.”

Sam sighed and shook his head. “Nobody’s going to object, and if they do.. we’ll threaten them.” He finished his sentence with a goofy smile, eyes glancing over his shoulder. “Hey Cas, shouldn’t you stay in your ro-“

“Yes, I know, bad luck,” Cas rambled, grabbing Gabriel’s shoulder and pulling him back toward the dressing room. “I need to borrow my brother.”

Gabriel laughed softly. “I always keep an angel blade on me.” He smiled before jumping and glancing at Sam with a small frown, shrugging as he followed Cas out. He tried to close the door before continuing to be dragged. “What’s got you into this mess?” he sighed, continuing to follow him.

“I don’t know but I don’t want to be by myself,” Cas grumbled under his breath, pulling him back into the room and closing the door. “All of this is very... VERY nerve-wracking.”

Sam turned back to Dean, lightly tugging him away from the mirror. “Dude, you look fine. Take a drink or something, try to calm down.”

Gabriel laughed softly as he hushed Cas and stroked his thumb over his cheek. “Calm down. Calm down... hey, remember that song I sang to you when you were a baby?” he asked, smiling. “I was never alive,” he sang softly, “Til the day I was blessed with you..”

“Sam that’s just the goddamn fucking thing, if I start- there isn’t any stopping!! I-I can’t smell like whiskey up there and get drunk!” Dean snapped softly. “I.. I’m a mess,” he whispered.

Cas breathed out through his nose, glancing down at the floor as a smile came to his face. “I remember,” he said with a nod.

Sam sighed, wrapping an arm over his shoulders to lead him to a chair. He sat across from him and reached back to toss him a bottle of water. “Try this then,” he insisted, leaning forward.

“Good,” Gabriel reassured him, sitting him down as he sang. “When I hold you late at night, what I was put here to do,” he smiled.

Dean took it and guzzled it down within seconds, dropping the empty bottle on the floor as he breathed. “..Fuck.”

Cas hummed along with him, one finger still tapping anxiously on his leg.

“Good,” Sam said softly, picking up the bottle and placing another one next to his chair. “Now, you love Cas yeah?”

Gabriel smiled softly as he counted it as a win. “..I turn off the world and listen to you sigh. And I will sing my angel’s lullaby.”

“Of course I do!” Dean blurted out. “I just.. don’t even know what I’m nervous about.”

Cas lifted his gaze from the floor and gave him a grateful half-smile. “Thanks,” he murmured, stopping himself from fidgeting with the wing pins on his collar. “How much time do we have left?”

“Just think about him,” Sam instructed. “You’re going to be together soon, you’ll move into a new, bigger place with the kids, who love the both of you.”

Gabriel checked his watch before adjustIng Cas’ pins again. “Dean should be going out.” He smiled before quickly taking his hands. “ It’ll be alright,” he promised, smiling. “Just relax.. come on.” Gabe fixed his own pins before fixing Cas’ again. “Let’s go.”

Dean breathed deeply before hugging Sam tightly. “..I love you, Sammy,” he whispered before pulling away and having to go out, standing nervously as he glanced back at Sam, his heart beating out of his fucking chest.

Cas let out a shaky breath before standing and following Gabriel out the door, watching as the rest of their group of friends made their way down the aisle as bridesmaids and groomsmen. “There’s more of them here than I’d expected,” Cas said softly, glancing at the angels in the room.

“There is. I wonder which one stole my fucking feather brush,” he whispered to keep Cas smiling before stopping in front of Dean and turning to his brother. “..Good luck,” he whispered, kissing his forehead before letting him walk up the stairs, walking behind him to stand.

Dean smiled and let out a huge sigh as he took Cas’ hands, gripping them tightly. Cas squeezed his hands reassuringly, barely hearing anything the priest was saying up until the ‘i do’s’. He smiled up at Dean, suddenly finding it easy to ignore all of the eyes on them.

“I do” Dean immediately said, watching as Cas said his.

“If anyone objects, please speak now-“ he paused to glance at Gabriel pointing an angel’s blade at Raphael who was standing up before carefully sitting back down, “.. or forever hold your peace..” he said anxiously before clearing his throat. “Then I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss the groom,” he quickly said and smiled at them.

Dean smiled and rushed forward into the kiss, holding his waist and cheek. Cas immediately wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck, drawing himself in closer. When they finally pulled away, Cas glanced around at their friends and family, noting all of their happy expressions, before turning his gaze back to his husband.

Dean smiled as he put his forehead against his before walking him back down the aisle. Dean glanced back at Sam and Gabe before waving and walking out into the reception hall. Gabriel smiled as everyone was getting up to go to the reception, sliding his angel blade back inside his suit jacket. He glared at Raphael angrily as he sat.

Cas breathed out a huge sigh, leaning slightly into Dean as they walked. “We did it,” he laughed softly. “You’re my husband.”

Sam appeared behind both of them, putting a hand on each of their shoulders. “Congrats guys!” he said cheerily. “See? Nothing to worry about.”

“Finally,” he laughed as Justice ran up to him. “Princess!” He laughed as he picked her up and smiled, looking back at Sam. “You were right..” he mumbled. “Thanks, Sammy.”

Emma glanced back into the other room, seeing Gabe and Raphael talking to each other before Raphael stood up to start yelling. Emma gently closed the large doors and glanced at Dean. “Congrats dad!” she smiled as she ran up to them, hugging Cas. “Oh, and you too I guess,” she said to Dean.

“Thanks,” Dean said sarcastically.

Cas laughed, patting her back. “Thank you,” he said sincerely.

“Of course, you are my second favorite dad,” she laughed.

Cas smiled and shook his head. “Well, we should probably find our seats, hm?” He suggested, tilting his head at Dean.

“Yeah, yeah,” he laughed softly as he carried Justice and brought Ben with him as Emma followed. “You couldn’t believe how happy I am right now. I bet I’m happier than you,” Dean laughed.

“I’d beg to differ,” Cas argued, a grin still glued to his face.

“You have no idea,” Dean grinned. “I think I’m happier still.”

“Hm, no,” Cas said, tilting his head up. “I’m happier.”

“Doubt it,” Dean whispered, kissing him quickly. “I think I’m winning.” He laughed

“No,” Cas continued stubbornly, wrinkling his nose at him. “I win.”

“No Cas, I win,” Dean whispered as they entered the hall, laughing slightly.

“Wrong,” Cas said plainly, pulling him to their table.

“But I’m right.” Dean laughed as he sat, sitting Justice next to him.

“We can argue about this all night Dean,” Cas laughed, resting his elbows on the table.

“Then I guess we will too,” he muttered before smirking slightly, kissing him quickly.

Cas grinned, leaning against him so his head could rest on his shoulder. “Think we could get Sam and Gabriel to take the kids tonight?” he whispered.

“I fucking hope so,” Dean whispered. “I’ve waited way too long for this day.” He laughed softly. Justice stabbed at her cake as she at it before stealing the icing off of Dean’s, eating the icing rose quickly.

Sam frowned slightly as he glanced back at Gabriel before the doors shut. He backed off quietly from Dean and Cas and made his way to the doors, pushing them open gently with a worried expression.

“No, it’s not as simple as just apologizing, you can’t just do something like that, not to Cas. You wanna do that if I get married to a human, so fucking be it, but I have spent my whole life making sure he’s happy because someone had to be an older brother to him, and I will not let you take that away from him just because it’s not within your small-minded beliefs!” Gabriel snapped as he huffed out a breath as he gripped the back of the pew.

“Brother-“

“Don’t you fucking 'brother' me! This isn’t about some self-righteous bullshit and how you’re going to speak out against what you hate! This is your little brother’s wedding and you’re going to act nice and actually fake happiness for once, because just for once, it isn’t about you! So fake it!” he ordered him.

Sam’s frown deepened, brow furrowing as he opened the door further to step inside. “Gabe?” he said hesitantly, eyeing Raphael with a slight glare.

Gabe jumped, turning around to lean on the back of the pew. “Sam! Hey. Sorry to keep you waiting,” he laughed softly as he stepped forward to take his hands. “I was just talking with my brother, Raphael.. um, he said he was just leaving so, we should get going and go find Dean and Cas, yeah, I think they’re down in the reception hall,” he cheerfully said as he guided him out of the room and down the hall, a wide smile stuck to his face.

Sam pulled back slightly to try and slow him down. “Gabe, What was that?” he questioned, a look of concern on his face.

He stopped, lowering their hands as his smile slowly faded. He stared at Sam’s face before looking down. “It’s family matters,” he insisted before looking back at him. “It’s really nothing,” he tried to reassure him.

“I heard some of it,” Sam admitted, rubbing a thumb over his hand. “But we don’t have to talk about it now if you don’t want to. I won’t pry.”

Gabriel frowned as he shifted his fingers to intertwine with Sam’s as he gently pulled him to walk. “..Do we have to talk about it?” he whispered, leaning his head on Sam’s shoulder as his other arm reached up to hold his bicep.

Sam shook his head. “I won’t force you,” he assured him.

“..I don’t want it to be brought up again,” he said plainly as his hands tightened on Sam. “Ever.”

“Okay,” Sam agreed with a nod, frown still present on his face. “Want to distract yourself with sweets?”

Gabriel raised his head with a smile. “I’m glad I started dating you all those months ago,” he laughed as he was already headed to the table, picking up the mints as he ate them, watching Sam’s expression. “..What? They’re mint chocolate.”

“We’re absolute polar opposites when it comes to eating habits,” Sam said with a grin, rubbing his shoulder and grabbing a plate. “Stash up on candy, I’m heading to the salad bar.”

Gabriel came by him a few seconds later, shoving candy and mints into Sam’s pockets. “My pockets are full, so keep these safe,” he whispered before walking off again.

“Gotcha,” Sam snorted, filling up his plate and waiting for Gabe so they could go to their seats.

Gabriel came back to him with even more candy in his pant pockets and inside pockets of his jacket with a plate with a piece of cake. “Don’t judge me,” he whispered as he walked over to Cas and Dean to sit down.

“Hey, Gabe and Sammy, ah, my two favorite brothers,” Dean grinned softly.

“What do you want?” Sam asked immediately, a bored expression on his face as he sat down with Gabriel. Gabe frowned a little before leaning on him and smiling to brighten his mood.

“What are the chances you could babysit tonight?” Dean asked softly.

Gabriel glanced at Sam and smiled. “We can if Sam says it’s okay,” he grinned.

“I assume they’ll be staying over?” Sam guessed, raising an eyebrow before laughing softly. “Doesn’t matter to me, I can get some beds arranged in the living room or something.”

“Pillow and blanket forts!” Gabe and Justice both cheered.

“I think they wanna make pillow forts,” Dean whispered to Cas before laughing.

Cas smirked. “I think they’ll be doing whatever they want and Sam will be cleaning up after them all.”

“I think we all know who Justice’s favorite uncle is,” Gabe grinned as he put some icing in Sam’s salad, smiling widely at him.

Sam opened his mouth to respond, stopping as he stared at the icing in disgust. “Why?” he deadpanned, trying to scoop the icing off with his fork.

Gabriel smiled widely at his brother before seeing the lettuce on his plate and shrieking in disgust. “Ew, Sam,” he groaned. “You’re so gross,” he muttered, still eating his cake. “I can’t believe you like lettuce.”

“I like Gabe more and more every time I see him,” Dean laughed.

“Don’t encourage this,” Sam laughed, holding up his icing and ranch covered fork. “And lettuce is good!”

“But he’s funny,” Dean smiled.

Gabriel glanced at Sam before putting more icing into his salad, continuing to eat his cake innocently.

“Gabriel!” Sam exclaimed, tossing the ranch and icing from his fork to Gabe’s plate, doing the same with the newly added icing.

“Sam no!” he laughed. “Stop you’re ruining my cake!” He laughed, covering his mouth as he picked up a broken part of the cake to just drop it into Sam’s salad bowl.

“You’re ruining my salad!” Sam whined, hands being covered in food as he dropped the cake back onto Gabe’s plate. “I just wanna eat my food!”

Gabriel laughed as tears formed in his eyes, sighing softly as he began to cry, sighing again before giving in to tears streaming down his face. “I’m sorry,” he whispered softly before trying to calm down, excusing himself into the hall.

Sam glanced over at Dean before getting up to follow him out, simultaneously trying to wipe his hands off with a napkin. “You alright?”

Gabriel was smiling in the hall as tears ran down his face. “Yeah, yeah just.. it was really funny and once I started crying I just couldn’t stop and..” He sniffled and shrugged, tears falling his eyes as he continued to laugh. “It was pretty funny, come on.”

“Yes it was, but I want you to take a look at the ranch-covered frosting and tell me that looks appetizing,” Sam laughed, balling up the napkin in his hand and tossing it into a nearby trash can.

Gabriel laughed softly, wiping his eyes as he continued to cry. “No, but it was funny,” he smiled, rubbing his eyes again.

Sam snorted, leaning over to rest his head on his shoulder. “You’re ridiculous,” he joked, voice muffled slightly by Gabe’s suit sleeve.

Gabriel smiled as he held Sam’s head before hugging him, crying on his shoulder before hugging him tightly. “I know,” he whispered softly.

“Love you,” came the muffled response, Sam turning his head slightly to smile at him.

Gabriel opened his mouth before closing it and smiled. “Not yet,” he teased, kissing him softly before pulling away to wipe away more tears. “Thank you, Sam,” he mumbled, rubbing his eye.

Sam smiled, nodding as he lifted his head to put an arm around his shoulders. “Wanna head back in? They’ll be starting the music when everyone’s done eating.”

“Uh.. Sam you know I don’t dance,” he mumbled softly. “I’ve told you all the stories of knocking things down and embarrassing myself. It’s just gonna be like that so I’d really prefer to just sit..” he whispered.

“I didn’t say we had to, but Dean and Cas still have that first dance thing,” Sam said, jerking his thumb towards their table. “Figured we should watch them.”

“Yeah, I’ll watch Justice,” he said quickly as he went straight to her, picking her up as she grinned, hugging him tightly as he held her.

Dean smiled as he took Cas’ hand, twirling him. “You know, it’s really weird,” he mumbled, holding onto his hand and waist. “Usually weddings are the best thing to ever happen, but ours is almost over and it just started.” He laughed softly. “..I’m still happy, don’t get me wrong.”

“I know, it does seem to be going by much quicker than anticipated,” Cas responded with a smile on his direction. “We’ve got two to three hours left, better make the most of it.”

“I sure will tonight,” he smirked softly before laughing. “But until we’re done dancing and go home we can wait.” He smiled.

Cas smirked at him as the music started. “Can’t wait,” he teased.

Sam took a seat next to Gabriel and the kids, grinning as he watched Dean and Cas. “Hey kiddos, ready for a sleepover with Uncle Sam and Gabe?”

“Yes!” Justice and Ben cheered as Emma smiled and sat with them, holding Ben in her lap.

“Lemme guess, pillow forts?” Emma asked. 

“You bet,” Gabriel grinned.

“I’ll try and move the furniture back so you have more room,” Sam laughed, leaning onto his fist.

“Move the coffee table and keep the books on it and can we take the kitchen chairs in?” Gabe asked softly, pouting a little as he laid his head on Sam’s shoulder.

Sam nodded, wrapping his arm over him to rub his shoulder. “I’ll gather some snacks while you guys work on that.”

“Thank you, Sam.” Gabe smiled as he held Justice still, watching Cas and Dean. “..Hey Sam, how did you feel when you became an uncle?”

“Honestly a little shocked,” he responded after a moment of thinking. “I just got a call randomly at like.. four in the morning. Dean was still with Emma’s mom at that point. She was just born, and then he kinda took Jack in a while after Ben.”

Gabe nodded and stayed quiet for a bit before looking at him again. “How long do you plan on staying before taking them home?” he asked.

Sam shrugged. “At least until they get their dance over with,” he said with a nod towards the two. “I don’t want to just disappear on them.”

“Yeah, no, I was just wondering, I’m not in a rush,” he smiled softly.

Sam grinned, rubbing his shoulder again as he returned his gaze to the couple on the dance floor. “They’re almost done, we’ll say bye, get some cake to go.”

“I know, I don’t wanna either, but we’ll have to eventually. I just feel a little feverish but it should be nothing,” Gabe smiled.

Sam furrowed his brow, turning his head towards him. “I didn’t think you got sick?” he said, choosing his words carefully around the kids.

He laughed softly. “I don’t, I mean, I rarely do.” He widened his eyes a little in a knowing sense. “I think it’s the anxiety and excitement of the wedding.”

Sam tilted his head, concern etched on his face as he heard the music end. “If you’re sure,” he sighed, turning to face Dean with a grin as they approached the table.

Gabriel smiled and set Justice down as Dean came up to them, moving to Cas to pull him away and whisper in his ear. “I think uh.. you know what is happening again,” Gabriel mumbled.

Cas frowned, looking back at Sam and Dean before turning his head towards his brother. “Have you told Sam? He could help you with it and get it over with,” he urged.

“I can’t.. we’re watching the kids so I’ll have to wait until you get back or when you take them on honeymoon,” he mumbled. “I can’t stay in the forest for two days again. That just sucks,” he muttered.

“We won’t be back from our honeymoon for at least a couple of weeks,” Cas said with a frown. “We would’ve asked Bobby but the kids have school this week and Sam lives near the school. You’re going to have to tell him.”

“Fuck,” Gabe whispered slightly, clearing his throat as he coughed, glaring at Cas. “Don’t even,” he muttered.

“Gabriel,” Cas chided under his breath. “Don’t hold it in. You’ll make yourself worse.”

Dean glanced at them before shrugging it off and turning to Sam. “Hey, I think we’re gonna wrap up and go home after a few minutes,” Dean smiled before noticed his slightly anxious face. “Are you okay?” He frowned.

“I’m fine, Gabe thinks he feels a little sick,” Sam explained, eyes flicking from Dean to Gabe. “We might head home a little early if that’s alright.”

“Of course but I thought they couldn’t.. you know, get sick,” he asked confused.

“I don’t know, he kind of brushed it off as nothing but I don’t really believe that,” Sam sighed, shrugging.

“Ask Cas,” Dean shrugged softly. “Call me later and I’ll hand the phone over to him,” he promised. “But we really wanna get going now.”

Sam gave him a half-smile and nodded, glancing over at the two angels.

“I would but we have to watch someone’s kids,” Gabe mumbled. “..We’ll watch them tonight and have Bobby take them tomorrow. How’s that sound? I’ll explain everything to him tomorrow.”

Dean shrugged softly as he reached out to Cas’ hand. “I don’t wanna interrupt, but Cas are you ready?”

“It’s okay. Go, I’ll ask Sam,” Gabriel smiled as he walked back to Sams side.

“We’ll figure something out,” Cas said with a shake of his head, a smile appearing on his face as Dean approached. “Let’s get going.”

Gabriel sighed as he picked up Justice again, smiling as he waved at them before glancing at Sam. “Ready to go?” he asked, smiling.

Sam nodded, putting an arm around his waist as they walked towards the door. “Are you gonna tell me what’s going on?” he asked once they were all in the car.

He glanced at Sam and back at the kids. “Later,” he whispered, pointing behind them. “Let’s just..” He paused to sneeze, staring at his hand in confusion before turning to look at Sam. “Like I said, later,” he frowned.

Sam sighed, drumming his fingers lightly on the wheel as he started driving. “Alright. Later then,” he agreed with a nod.

He smiled and laughed nervously as he sniffled slightly. “I’m happy for Cas. It’s nice that they got married,” he grinned.

Sam smiled softly and nodded again. “It’s nice to see them finally settle down,” he laughed softly. “It’s been what, three years since they started going out?”

“Over four.” Gabe laughed as he softly coughed. “Really Sam, you should remember these things,” he smiled.

Sam laughed, eyes glancing away from the road for a moment. “Okay so I cant keep track, sue me,” he joked.

“I just might,” he joked, sneezing every now and then until they pulled up to Sam’s apartment. Gabe smiled a little at the usual scene as he unbuckled. “Alright, everyone get out, and we’ll get changed into pajamas and set up the fort,” he smiled.

“I’m seventeen-” Emma started.

“Did I fucking stutter?” Gabe asked, turning around to stare at her with wide and serious eyes. “Blanket fort, Emma.”

“Blanket fort!” she nervously cheered as she got out and carried the sleeping Justice out, Gabe carrying Ben as he got out.

Sam snorted, walking them all into the apartment and pointing down the hall to the closet. “Extra blankets in there, I’ll go make snacks.”

“Pajamas first!” he called to Emma and Ben before Emma took them to the bathroom to get dressed. Gabe smiled as he went to get the extra blankets, setting them on the couch as he pulled the table away and walked into the kitchen to take one of the chairs. “Thanks, bye,” he laughed as he walked out and set it in the living room before laying the soft blankets on the floor. He threw the pillows around the edges as they came out to help set up more blankets over the chair and back of the couch, making sure they stay up before Justice and Ben crawler under, leaving him and Emm to finish setting it up.

Sam returned a while later with a couple of bags of chips and drinks for the kids, setting them on the floor in front of the blanket fort. “So how’s it coming?” he asked with a laugh.

“Just finished,” he grinned before coughing, rubbing his nose as he looked down at it. “They’re all in their pajamas and ready for-“ Gabriel paused as Emma came up to the entrance, taking the food and drinks into the fort, “..bed.” He smiled and walked to Sam’s side, leaning up to kiss his chin before laughing. “They’ll sleep eventually,” he mumbled.

Sam scoffed, kissing the top of his head before turning back to the kids. “Seriously though, don’t stay up all night,” he said. “We’ll be in our room if you need anything.”

“We won’t,” Emma called loudly.

Gabriel only laughed and followed Sam into his bedroom smiling happily as he left the door open all the way before sitting on his side, getting ready to sleep.

“Hey, it’s later,” Sam reminded him, sitting gingerly on the edge of the bed. “Are we going to talk about whatever’s going on?”

“Uh..” Gabe paused as he glanced at the door before taking his jacket off and whispering. “It’s.. kind of like a sickness,” he stated, setting his jacket and dress shirt on hooks before closing the door and changing his pants. “All angels go through it from time to time, usually when they’ve had something big happen. Like, someone’s death or they had a child, like a renewing of a shell kind of- it’s hard to explain,” he mumbled. “Cas getting married, or my fight with Raphael might’ve triggered it, so my body will keep getting worse until I either get so sick I’ll die.” He paused as he pulled on Sam’s shirt. “Or I let my wings out to shed the old feathers, but there will be feathers everywhere and.. it’s kind of embarrassing,” Gabe admitted as he sat down. “For me at least.”

Sam took a moment to process, looking at him curiously before nodding in understanding. “So like, birds molting?” he guessed. “Except it’s making you sick.” He sighed, glancing at the door with a frown. “We could just keep you in here if you want, keep the kids out while you ride this out.”

“It’s pretty messy Sam,” he whispered. “Plus I still go through a sickish faze where I’ll sleep a lot and ignore everything,” he mumbled. “I’ve done it before, this is my third time actually.” He coughed softly. “I can’t do it, not while the kids are here.”

Sam huffed, leaning over slightly with his hands clasped together. “Well, it won’t get any better either if you just sit here. I could have Bobby pick them up tomorrow and stay at Dean’s apartment while they’re gone.”

“Do you think you could do that without me?” he asked softly, already feeling his body heat up from the fever as he put his forehead on Sam’s shoulder. “Because I can always come with you,” he insisted.

“I won’t take too long, I just want to make sure he has a key to get in, so they don’t have to stay in a motel,” Sam explained, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. “You’ll be staying here for a couple of hours tomorrow while I get everything situated.”

Gabriel flinched a little at his touch, then softly sighed and got up to quickly close and lock the door. He took Sam’s shirt off to replace it with the one with holes already in it, finally letting his wings appear. He began dropping feathers every few seconds as he carefully moved them, only making them drop more feathers. “I’m sorry,” he whispered quietly, sitting on the bed as his wings twitched and rubbed against each other to make more fall. “I’m sorry.” Gabriel frowned as he glanced at Sam.

“Don’t worry about it,” Sam assured him, brushing a couple off of the bed. “It’s not your fault. We’ll deal with it when it’s over with.”

Gabe smiled a little as he turned out the light and settled down next to him, his wings hanging off the edge of the bed. Sam fell asleep relatively quickly, waking the next morning somehow closer to Gabriel than when he’d fallen asleep. He raised one arm above him in an attempt to stretch, blowing air at a feather that had landed near his nose sometime in the night.

Gabriel coughed in his sleep, pulling closer to Sam as he breathed heavily and whined. His wings looked sick, almost coated in oil or wet from water as he barely was able to move them.

Sam frowned slightly as he looked him over, gently rubbing his shoulder. “Gabe,” he said hesitantly, unsure if he should wake him. “Hey.”

Gabe gently looked up at him with slightly open eyes before laying his hot face back into Sam’s side. “Yeah?”

“I need to get up so I can make the kids breakfast,” he replied. “Do you need anything, uh, water? I don’t really know how this works but you’re burning up.”

Gabe gently shook his head as he hesitantly pulled away, bringing his arm close to his body as he stared at the blanket. Sam slowly pulled himself off of the bed, brushing a hand over Gabe’s forehead with a frown before leaving the room, closing the door behind him.

Emma looked up from the cartoons before smiling at Sam. “Morning.” She waved softly as Ben leaned on her, glancing down at Justice still asleep in the fort. “Sh,” she insisted, pointing to her.

Sam smiled at her and nodded, leaning over the back of the couch. “What’re we thinking for breakfast?” he whispered. “I’ve got a couple of cereals, a lot of eggs, sausage.”

“Lucky charms,” Ben said as he sat up and leaned on the couch to smile at Sam.

“Yeah,” Emma smiled, turning to glance around Sam. “Where’s Gabe?” she asked.

“He’s uh, not feeling well,” Sam said, walking quickly into the kitchen. “I’m calling Bobby later to pick you guys up, he’ll watch you at your place. Stay out of my room for now, alright?”

“Alright,” Emma nodded softly, glancing at Sam before glancing down the hall at Sam’s room. “So he’s just sick?” she asked.

“He’s got a bad fever,” Sam explained. “Honestly it looks like the flu.”

“He’s got the flu? But he was fine last night!” Emma frowned slightly. “Can we at least say goodbye before we leave?” she asked.

“I’ll tell him,” Sam promised. “I think you should all keep your distance for a while.”

Emma glared at him as she climbed over the back of the couch and walked right up to their bedroom. 

Sam froze as he heard her footsteps go down the hallway, spinning around to see her hand turning the doorknob. “Emma wait!”

Emma jumped as she glared at him before letting go of the door. “Alright, tell me the truth, because I know for a damn well fact he’s fine,” she muttered. “Something is up with you two.”

“Uh, well, um,” Sam stuttered, wringing his hands together. “He’s uh, he’s not fine actually. But uh, it’s something else and you can’t tell Ben or Justice.”

She blinked as she stared at him before frowning. “Just spit it out!” she sighed heavily.

“Uh,” Sam began, lowering his voice to nearly a whisper. “Do you believe in angels?”

Emma blinked before walking away from him. “This is stupid,” she muttered, marching up to their bedroom before opening the door, staring with wide eyes as they searched the room to make any sense of the situation.

Sam winced a little and stood close behind her. “Like I said,” he sighed. “Do you believe in angels?”

She blinked softly as she bent down to pick up his loose wing, noticing the oily look. “Alright. Yeah uh- yeah..” she whispered softly as she sighed. “What’s.. what’s, uh, wrong with him exactly?” she asked, still in disbelief, watching as feathers fell from his wings.

Sam shut the door behind him, locking it to make sure neither of the kids walked in. “It’s like a bird molting, but also like the flu,” he said unsurely. “I kind of just found out about it, he could probably tell you more if he felt better.” He sat down on the edge of the bed in front of Gabriel.

Emma nodded carefully as she moved over to the foot of the bed, sitting on her knees on the edge of it with wide eyes. “Like the avian flu?” she asked, reaching out to touch an attached one before it fell out, her hand flinching back.

“Sort of, I think, I don’t know much about avian flu,” Sam sighed with a shrug. “All I know is he feels like shit and all he can do is lay here and let the feathers fall.”

“That sucks,” she whispered, piling up his feathers. “They look so sickly..” She frowned. “When will he get better?” she asked, gently pulling on his feathers before noticing a miscoloring in them, holding up a half white and half golden one for Sam.

Sam smiled slightly, taking the feather to twirl between his fingers. “I don’t know actually, he didn’t go into extreme detail about it,” he said with a shrug. “But I can’t help him while Ben and Justice are here.”

“Let’s take them to Bobby and ask Cas about it then?” she asked. “Do I have to go with Bobby?”

“Cas and Dean most likely left to go on their honeymoon, and no I suppose not,” Sam said after a moment of thought. “I still need to call him,” he mumbled, cursing under his breath. “Come out and eat breakfast, then I’ll take those two over to Dean’s with Bobby, deal?”

“Got it,” she nodded softly as she left to go eat with Ben and Justice, throwing a handful of feathers in the trash as she left to go eat and glancing back at Gabe in disbelief before leaving and closing the door behind her.

Sam walked awkwardly back down the hall, finishing pouring some bowls of cereal and handing them out to the kids. He had called Bobby while they were eating and was now sitting eating his own bowl. “I’ll be taking you to Bobby after a bit,” he said. “He’ll take care of you and Justice at your guys’ house.”

“Okay,” Justice mumbled and continued to eat before Ben finished and went to get dressed.

“So independent,” Emma joked as Ben came out in fresh clothes and Justice finished her food.

Sam laughed softly, finishing his bowl and taking it to the kitchen. “Bet Dean’s not ready for their independence.”

“Well, he’s just gonna have to be,” Emma teased as she got Justice up and helped her get dressed before coming back out to smiled at Sam. “Alright, you take these two and I’ll stay here and clean up?” she asked. “I won’t bother Gabe, promise.”

“Thanks,” Sam responded, sending her a grateful smile as he gathered the kids’ things. “It’ll be a couple of hours, if he wakes up tell him what’s going on.”

“Will do.” Emma smiled as she began taking all the blankets down and started folding one to lay on the couch.

Sam came back around an hour and a half later, shutting the door with a sigh as he threw his keys onto the table. Emma glanced up at Sam with a clean living room and kitchen. 

“I cleaned up and did the dishes, and every few minutes go in to collect a few feathers off the ground and off the bed, right now he’s still sleeping. Hasn’t woken up yet,” she shrugged.

Sam smiled and nodded his thanks. “You didn’t have to do the dishes, I just figured you’d just pick up the blanket fort,” he laughed softly. “But thank you.”

“No biggie,” she mumbled. “But Gabriel’s wings are doing this..” She gestured with her hands and shrugged. “I don’t- I don’t know,” she mumbled.

Sam looked at her in confusion. “Are they moving around or something? Because that’s normal for him.”

“They’re not moving at all they’re just... are feathers supposed to look like this?” she asked, holding up a wing with split colors, half on the bottom good turning to white. “I don’t know a lot about birds, but I know their wings aren’t supposed to change colors.”

Sam frowned, tilting his head as he examined the feathers closer. “That’s.. weird. I’ll uh.. ask about that,” he said under his breath, walking down the hall and crawling onto the bed next to Gabriel. “Hey, Gabe, I’m home.”

Gabe only squinted at him before smiling softly at him, leaning his head up to look at him. “End me..” he whispered softly.

“Ah, can’t do that,” Sam sighed with a half-smile. “Hey so, don’t freak out, but Emma knows about angels now.”

Gabe sat up in a small whine of pain, his wings unable to lift with him as he stared at Sam in slight disbelief. “..You.. showed her,” he carefully nodded as he slowly lowered himself back to lean on his elbows, thanks to his wings feeling too heavy. “And she knows...” he sighed, rubbing his head.

“Not intentionally,” Sam insisted, glancing at her. “She kind of didn’t believe me when I said you were sick so.. she barged in. Uh.. sorry,” he finished in a quiet tone, taking to staring at the sheet.

Gabriel laid his head on his hands as he shrugged. “There’s no point in being mad if it wasn’t even your fault, it’s in the past and being angry won’t make her unsee it... I can clear her memory later,” he whispered.

“True, but not important right now,” Sam sighed, eyes moving back up to meet his. “Are uh.. are angel feathers supposed to change color?” He held up the feather that Emma had given him.

Gabriel glanced at it before staring back at his wings before sighing. “Yeah.. not normally,” he muttered. “I mean they do. They can, but it’s not often they do,” he mumbled. “It’s an aging thing.” He shrugged. “I would show you if I could lift them,” he mumbled softly.

Sam nodded, reaching over to rub his shoulder for a moment. “We’ll let you rest. If you need anything I’ll be in the living room, okay?”

Gabriel glanced at him with hesitation before gently nodding. “Yeah,” he smiled as he hugged the pillow and slowly closed his eyes.

Sam nodded with a smile, brushing the hair away from his eyes before standing from the bed. “I’ll be back in tonight, though, to check on you at the very least,” he said, ushering Emma out the door and shutting it behind the both of them.

Emma frowned a little before pouting. “Is Gabe really gonna clear my memory?” she asked.

“I’ll try to talk him out of it, but I think it might just be because he’s embarrassed about the wing thing,” Sam explained, gesturing to the door as they walked back to the living room. “If he wasn’t so sick I don’t think it’d be as big of a deal.”

“I don’t wanna forget that he’s an angel- I had thoughts about Cas for almost a year now! And when dad said they just named all the Novak’s after angels it made sense, but I wasn’t second-guessing myself all year. I don’t wanna go through that again,” she muttered.

Sam frowned slightly, sitting back on the couch. “I’ll talk to him,” he promised. “It’s probably best if you stay out here unless he says it’s okay, though.”

She frowned and crossed her arms stubbornly. “Man, I thought Gabe was the cool uncle,” she snapped softly.

“He’s cooler when he doesn’t feel like death,” Sam laughed softly. “You’re not exactly a joy when you’re sick either.”

“You’re not helping my case,” she whispered. “Can you at least tell me afterward and keep it a secret?” She pouted.

“I’ll tell you about the angel stuff if I can’t talk him out of it,” Sam agreed.

She smiled a little and grinned. “Promise to show me his wings?” she begged.

“I could give you a feather maybe,” Sam said unsurely. “The wings are up to him.”

“I’d be happy with a feather.” She smiled softly before frowning. “You don’t actually think he’s gonna erase a lot of my memory right?” she whispered.

“I.. couldn’t say,” Sam admitted with a sigh. “Like I said, I’ll talk to him, but I can’t make too many promises.”

“Can I at least remember he’s an angel? If the wings are an issue then I’ll forget about them but I need to remember he’s an angel..” she frowned.

“If I need to, I’ll talk to Cas about it, deal?” Sam offered, patting the pocket where his phone was.

“Do you think Cas can give me my memory back?” she asked with a small smile.

“That, or he could help me convince Gabriel,” Sam explained. “They’re pretty close, I think he’d listen.”

“Nice.” She smiled, checking the time. “Ah, it’s almost eight!” she gasped as she hopped up to put her shoes and backpack on. “I gotta get going to school, I’ll see you after school, okay bye!” she called, running out the door.

Sam snorted as she left, sighing as he sat back to watch TV until lunch. He knocked softly on their bedroom door and pushed it open to peek inside. “How’re you holding up?”

Gabe quickly laid down as he glanced as Sam and frowned a little, barely moving his wings. “It’s.. not going well,” he muttered. “They’re just so heavy and gross I wanna.. god I wanna cut them off.”

Sam grimaced. “Does uh, preening or something help?” he asked. “I could try and help you with it if it does.”

“Possibly,” he muttered, lying lifelessly with a pout. “I hate it,” he muttered, shivering slightly. “Can’t even fucking sit up.”

Sam winced, moving to sit next to him. “Let me help then?” he insisted.

“It’s okay,” he mumbled, a little embarrassed. “I mean, if it’ll help with cleaning later you could, but I don’t mind,” he mumbled.

“It’s alright,” Sam assured him, taking his desk chair to sit with his wings. “I’m just assuming you want this over with as soon as possible.”

“Kind of,” Gabe sighed. “I can’t even lift them up to help you,” he mumbled, hiding his face in his hands.

“It’ll be okay, Gabe,” Sam said, lifting a wing into his lap. “Just relax.”

He jumped, unable to flinch his wings, as he sighed and closed his eyes as Sam pulled on his wings. He turned his head to glance at Sam before softly smiling.

“All good?” Sam asked, trying to be gentle as he could be as he tugged on feathers.

Gabriel softly nodded, closing his eyes as he let himself fall asleep for a while

Hours later, Emma came back home, throwing her backpack down. “Uncle Sam?” she called out “Gabe?” she called softly.

Sam glanced over at Gabriel, gently laying the other wing he’d begun to work on on the floor to poke his head out the door. “Yeah?”

She smiled and walked in to look at Gabe’s wings. “They don’t look so bad,” she smiled softly.

Gabriel glared at her as he huffed, raising his wings slightly, falling with his chest as more feathers fell around the room.

Emma laughed softly as she looked at them fluttering to the ground. “How big are they?”

Gabriel glanced at her and shrugged. “About five or six across,” he mumbled.

“And once we’re all done with the molting thing they’ll be a lot fluffier,” Sam pointed out, going back to pulling at loose feathers. “Speaking of, do they feel lighter?”

Gabriel nodded softly as he moved to sit up on his knees, moving his wings up to stretch to his head before shaking, carefully moving back down as more feathers fell off of them. “A lot better than before,” he sighed.

“Good,” Sam grinned, running a hand over the remaining feathers, more falling in the process. “Do they take long to grow in again?”

Gabriel shook his head. “They’re like teeth in a way. The new ones are growing before the old ones even fall out,” he mumbled, flicking his wing to make a bunch fall out and moving over the bed as he bit his lip. “Sorry about the big feather mess,” he whispered softly.

“Nah, we’ll get it cleaned up later,” Sam responded, leaning over to see new feathers poking out from beneath the old ones.

Gabriel glanced at Sam in a soft amusement. “You haven’t even seen the best part,” he laughed, turning to face Sam.

“What’s the best part?” Sam asked excitedly, turning to him with bright eyes.

Gabriel laughed softly as he glanced at him before carefully raising up all three wings, showing the face or gold to a light golden tan before reaching the bottom white wing.

Sam stared in wonder, sending a grin in his direction. “Cool!” he said happily, reaching to pet one of the newer feathers.

Gabriel flinched, his body shaking as his wing flung backward. “Sorry!” He laughed softly before his face turned pink. “It scared me,” he laughed loudly. “They’re just a little bit.. sensitive,” he smiled widely.

“Sorry,” Sam laughed, lowering his hands. “Sensitive how? Do they hurt?”

Gabriel glanced at his wings and back at Sam before shrugging. “You didn’t know, it’s okay,” he reassured Sam before cupping his cheeks to kiss him softly. “Don’t worry about it,” he smiled softly.

“If you say so,” Sam shrugged with a smile, reaching back up to continue to preen at his feathers.

Gabriel jumped again, them flinching backward before he laid them back down on the bed. “Uh, thank you, I really do appreciate it, but I think it’s alright for the night..” Gabe smiled softly.

Emma glared at him before reaching behind him to rub her hands against his feathers, watching him jerk them away and laugh loudly, coughing to clear his throat and look back at her. “..You’re ticklish aren’t you?” she muttered.

Gabriel frowned at her before glancing at Sam. “Don’t,” he instantly said.

Sam snorted, leaning back in his seat. “Not yet,” he teased, a mischievous grin on his face.

He frowned and stared at Sam before sighing. “I will break up with you,” he threatened.

“Nah,” Sam responded. “You love me.”

Gabe glared at him as he continued to move his wings before finally being able to hide them, sighing softly before he turned to roll on his side, then pulling the blankets over his head. “Sorry, I’m too busy being single.”

“Wrong,” Sam simply said, crawling next to him and wrapping his arms around him. “Can’t get rid of me that easy, Gabe.”

“Ew” Emma muttered, immediately leaving the room

“No, you’re just gonna tickle me,” Gabriel laughed as he pushed him away slightly before turning to stare at him with a frown.

Sam laughed, scooting closer to hug him again. “Eh, I don’t know that I’d want you to get me back later,” he pointed out. “I’m not much better than you, I just don’t have sensitive wings.”

Gabriel pouted a little before smiling softly and shrugging. “I am mean with revenge,” he whispered. “One time Balthazar made me angry so I went back and made sure the Titanic sank,” he smirked widely before kissing Sam softly. “Don’t play with me, I could go back and make you a girl.”

Sam snorted, burying his forehead into Gabe’s shoulder. “I’d prefer to not have that happen, and I’m aware of how your revenge goes. Remember how I tried to prank you about a month ago?”

“Uh..” he thought about it. “Which time?” he mumbled softly, braiding his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“The uh, hiding your candy stash thing,” Sam reminded him. “You said it was a lame prank but then you made our mattress float in the middle of a random lake, with me on it.”

Gabriel shrugged softly and smiled at him. “You love me,” Gabriel muttered softly before moving to press his head into Sam’s neck.

“I do, but I don’t love waking up and immediately falling into water,” Sam scoffed.

Gabriel frowned as he let go of Sam to huddle in on himself, burying himself safer into Sam’s chest as he let out a breath, closing his eyes. Sam repositioned his arms, allowing his fingers to brush up and down his back. “Tired still?”

Gabriel shrugged as he shook his head before immediately contradicting himself. “Yeah. I think I should get some sleep, I’m feeling sick again,” he mumbled.

Sam frowned, continuing to rub his back. “Should I stay? You said something about not wanting me to get sick.”

Gabe only shrugged and carefully reached up to grab the hem of Sam’s shirt, keeping it in his hands tightly as he rubbed his fingers together with it.

Sam tightened his hug, chin resting just above Gabriel’s head. “I can stay.”

“Please,” he whispered softly, letting go as he curled up next to him, tears forming in his eyes as he buried his face back into Sam’s neck.

Sam frowned, nodding gently as he rubbed circles on his back. “What’s going on?” he murmured softly after a moment.

He only shook his head as he held onto his shirt, slowly letting it go to reach up and rub his face. “Nothing,” he mumbled after a second, sniffling as he began to stop crying.

“Didn’t seem like nothing,” Sam continued in a soft voice.

“Doesn’t matter,” he whispered as he inhaled softly and let it out shakily. “I’m over it,” Gabriel mumbled softly as he sat his head up to smile at Sam.

Sam gave him an unsure smile in return, but nodded, resting his forehead against Gabe’s for a moment. “Wanna cheer up and dig through the closet candy stash?”

Gabriel thought about it before shaking his head, tearing up again. “It won’t help,” he frowned, sniffling as he tried not to cry again.

Sam felt him tense up, pushing back slightly to look at him. “Gabriel.”

Gabriel took a breath as he closed his eyes to calm down before carefully opening them up to stare at Sam.

“Talk to me,” Sam urged, concern in his eyes and voice as he searched his face.

Gabriel smiled at him before leaning up to kiss his cheek. “It doesn’t matter. I’ve got you.” He grinned happily as he rolled on top of Sam to straddle his waist, before open his wings and rolling back onto his side to enclose Sam tightly in them.

Sam laughed softly as the newly formed feathers brushed against him, leaning his head against Gabriel’s. “If you’re sure,” he sighed, eyes closing for a moment before opening to meet Gabe’s. “Love you.”

Gabriel stared at Sam in a complete panic before smiling anyways and leaned up to kiss him quickly. “..Never forget me, Sam,” He smiled widely as he hugged him tightly.

“Impossible,” Sam declared, rubbing his cheek on the top of his head.

Gabriel felt his heart break as he smiled and laughed softly. “Of course not,” he grinned.

Sam’s eyes were closed, smiling as he wrapped an arm over him. “Night Gabe,” he said with a yawn, sighing into his hair as he fell asleep.


	9. Chapter 9

“Gabriel? I’m home?” Sam called as he pushed the door open, throwing his keys onto the counter as usual.

Gabriel ushered Raphael to leave as he quickly made himself calm down, wiping away the tears as he sighed heavily before smiling and walking out of the bedroom. “Hi babe,” he called out, clearing his throat afterward. “..How was work?” He asked softly.

“Eh, same old-same old,” Sam shrugged, giving him a lopsided grin. “Figured we’d just relax tonight or something.”

“Actually..” He paused to rub his eyes again. “I was thinking we.. do the same old-same old.. spend the day just like we do every Tuesday..” He laughed softly, unable to stop himself from crying. “Just like every day,” he whispered.

Sam’s smile lessened slowly as he watched him tear up, stepping towards him. “Everything okay?”

“..It will be soon,” he whispered softly, sitting up as he held Sam’s head still. “Stay still, it’s a little painful to clear someone’s memory if they move,” he whispered, raising his hand.

Sam’s eyes widened, jerking his hand up to stop Gabriel’s. “Clear.. clear someone’s memory?” he echoed in confusion. “Why?”

Gabriel sighed as he held Sam’s hand tightly. “I suppose it’s only fair to let you know before I clear your memory,” he whispered. “Raphael hated the whole.. Castiel and Dean thing. So he told me they could live their lives happily if I gave you up. It was either their life for a year and I keep you, or they live out their lives and.. I clear your memory of every last trace of me. I was able to get a year. But after that year was up, I had to clear your memory and never come back to you,” he explained. “It’s alright. You won’t remember another person ever living here or anything. You won’t wake up and feeling like you’re missing something.. you’ll just wake up like any other day.” He smiled, looking up at him.

“How is..” Sam trailed off and shook his head, trying to process. “That’s, that’s not okay Gabe. I mean yeah, of course Dean and Cas should be together but..” He trailed off again, looking up and searching his face. “Don’t give us up.”

Gabriel blinked at him carefully before he smiled. “I’d never give us up.. If I could stop it,” he whispered softly. “Sam you don’t understand. Only one of us could’ve been happy and as much as I love you .. I couldn’t take something away from him,” he sighed. “I assure you, you’ll be fine.” he smiled widely. “You won’t remember anything.. so it won’t hurt after you forget.. Think of it like you won’t have to suffer for the rest of your life. Erasing your memory isn’t part of the deal. I just love you too much to make you suffer so please.. Sam stay still.”

“And what about you?” Sam pointed out, keeping a grip on his hand. “Even if I don’t remember, you will.”

“That doesn’t matter,” he laughed softly before smiling. “You’re right. I will. But that’s okay.. once your memory is wiped, you won’t worry about me,” Gabriel whispered. “It’s okay. I just need you to be strong for me.. one last time.” He smiled. “You won’t even remember this sadness. That’s the best part.” He laughed sadly, watching Sam’s expression as he raised his hand again.

Sam’s hand was shaking as Gabe’s fingers neared his head, staring at them as they continued to come closer. He opened his mouth to say something as he felt the fingers make contact with his forehead. His eyes went blank, staring straight ahead, and his hand slipped from Gabe’s wrist to fall down at his side.

Gabriel smiled sadly as he led him to the bed, where he sat him down and watched as every memory together was erased. He carefully took out his wings to pluck a feather and smiled. He put his wings away as he gently laid the feather on his bedside table and quickly kissed his head before returning to heaven, settling himself down to watch Sam regain his consciousness.

Sam grunted, rubbing a hand over his head as he woke again. He wrinkled his nose in confusion as he stared at his bedroom ceiling, sitting up and fumbling around for his phone to call Dean.

Dean sighed softly as he glanced at his phone in confusion. “Hey lil Sammy, what’s up?” Dean asked as he helped Cas rearrange the living room after Ben had a sleepover with a few other boys.

Sam squinted around his room for a moment before answering. “Uh, hey, I don’t know,” he said slowly. “I got home and put my keys down and then I woke up in bed and my head kind of hurts? I don’t know man.”

“Whoa, haha, sounds like someone’s been drinking again,” Dean teased. “I thought that was my job though,” he mumbled before smiling. “Anyways, what’s the last thing you remember then?”

“Getting home and putting my keys down like..” He moved the phone from his ear to check the time. “Literally fifteen.. twenty minutes ago. What could have possibly happened in twenty minutes?”

“Huh, that’s weird,” he mumbled. “And there’s no like.. anything out of place in your place? No scratches or shit knocked over? Signs of struggle? Do you think it was a demon?” he asked.

“Uh,” Sam said in a drawn-out tone as he left his room to look around. “No, everything’s still in place. Keys still on the table, jacket on the chair. No alcohol.”

“That’s.. odd,” he mumbled. “Was it something from yesterday? What’d  
you do yesterday?”

“Uh,” Sam said again, taking a little longer to answer. “I don’t think I’ve been doing anything different for a while. I usually just get home, make myself something for dinner, and read or jog.”

Dean heard this in mild confusion. “That’s kind of a dick move,” he said bluntly. “You’re spending all this time alone?” he asked. “Like, just by yourself?”

“I mean, yeah?” Sam said in confusion. “What else would I be doing? I thought you and Cas were doing fine with the kids.”

“Yeah we are, we have for a while but I mean.. the kids also miss Gabriel. And to be honest it was kind of a dick move to spend so much time alone. Don’t you think he’ll miss you? He is kinda clingy.”

There was a pause on Sam’s end of the line, staying for a good five seconds. “Who?”

Dean took his turn as he stayed silent before speaking. “Uh.. Gabriel. Archangel. You know.. oh come on, you can’t tell me you’ve never heard of him.”

“Uh, I know about the archangel Gabriel, yeah, but why would I know him?” Sam asked, wrinkling his nose in confusion.

By this time, Cas had taken notice of their conversation and was listening in, sending a couple of concerned glances towards Dean.

Dean was looking at Cas in confusion as well. “Cas get us there,” he mumbled quickly as he appeared behind Sam’s couch, hanging up as he walked around the couch to look at his brother before looking around the room. “Cas, can you find anything?” he asked, scanning the area before moving to his bedroom and kitchen, looking around.

“No,” Cas’ response came from down the hall.

“Dude, what are you doing?” Sam asked, watching them practically tear up his apartment as they looked around.

Dean came back out with a strange golden and white feather, handing it to Cas. “Is that his?” he asked before turning his attention to Sam. “You don’t remember him? Seriously?” Dean asked, checking his eyes. “Are you sure you’re not on some drug?”

Sam grunted, shoving his hands away. “No I’m not on drugs, Dean!” he insisted. “And why would I remember an archangel that I’ve never met?”

“This is his,” Cas confirmed, staring at the feather for a moment before holding it out to Dean.

Dean stared at Sam before Cas. “Is he..? Has he forgotten?” Dean asked, turning to Sam. “How could you forget someone you dated for two years?” he asked in confusion. “Cas, are you able to check him for it?” He frowned.

Cas frowned and stepped forward, putting a hand on Sam’s forehead before backing away, nodding grimly. “I think this was his doing,” he muttered under his breath.

“I haven’t been with anybody since Jess, Dean,” Sam snapped. “Seriously, what’s going on?”

Dean sighed and glanced at Sam. “After Cas and I got together, I had the chance to meet his brother; the archangel Gabriel. And a bit after that I introduced you two. A few months later you were dating, and by the tenth month we were married, and just yesterday you said you couldn’t wait to go home and spend the day with Gabe,” Dean laughed softly. “So what did you do that made him want to erase your memory?”

Sam stared at him with wide eyes, blinking quickly. “I.. don’t know? I told you, I don’t remember him.”

Cas twirled the feather anxiously between his fingers, staring at the floor as he tried contacting Gabriel. ‘Gabriel, what’s going on with Sam? You erased his memory?’

Gabriel stopped talking to Raphael as he got Castiel’s message. ‘..It’s a long story. Long, and too long to tell,’ he told him before continuing his conversation.

Dean glanced at him. “Did he say why?”

Cas sighed gruffly, shaking his head in response. “No, he’s being stubborn, as usual,” he grumbled. “‘Too long to tell’, he says.”

Dean frowned and looked back at Sam. “Is there any way you could give him his memory back?” he asked.

“I can try, but I don’t know what he did exactly,” Cas grunted. “That might take me a little longer to figure out, and I want to talk to Gabriel first.”

“Alright,” Dean whispered, looking at Sam in silent mourning as he sighed and leaned against the wall. “What the hell happened?” Dean muttered.

“I don’t know,” Sam insisted, annoyance ringing his voice. “Say this angel guy wiped my memory, was I a dick to him or something? Is that why he would’ve done that and left?”

Cas didn’t answer, twirling the feather between his fingers. “Obviously he wanted Sam to have this, if he left it in his room.” He straightened up. “I’ll be back.” He tried to pinpoint Gabriel’s location and transported himself there, arms crossed as he looked around for him.

“No. That’s just the thing. For two years you never fought, you never got mad at each or talked bad about each other. That’s why we don’t get it,” Dean sighed softly.

“Well, obviously I can’t be much help, seeing as I remember none of this,” Sam huffed, leaning back against the wall, fingers pinching the bridge of his nose.

Dean sighed. “Maybe if we smack you in the back of the head hard enough we can jog your memory,” he muttered.

“Jerk,” Sam muttered back.

“Now’s not the time. God, what do you remember?” he groaned. “This is frustrating.”

“You think?” Sam huffed. “Alright. Memories. How far back am I going?”

“Can you go back two years?” Dean sighed softly.

Sam scrunched up his nose as he thought back. “Uh.. I was in your dressing room with you while Cas was getting ready. I had to calm you down, and then we watched Cas walk down the aisle,” he began. “Um... then I watched you two dance, and went home early with the kids so they could build a blanket fort, and then I went to bed. Um.. I dropped Ben and Justice off with Bobby at your place.. for some reason. And Emma went back when you guys got back. After that I guess I just.. went to work almost every day and came home to either relax or work out? My schedule hasn’t really changed much. There’s a lot of fuzzy areas though..”

“Fuzzy memories. Yeah, those fuzzy memories you can’t remember are when Gabriel was around,” he whispered softly. “Ben and Justice stayed with Bobby because Gabriel was getting sick, so you don’t remember him at all?” he asked.

“I’m sorry,” Sam sighed with a shrug. “I don’t remember him. Were we roommates or..?”

“Oh no,” Dean laughed. “I’m like a hundred percent sure you were fucking.” He smiled. “You two have been dating for almost two years,” he said. “Every time I saw you he was there. You were always together. And whenever we did separate you two you were upset. You always frowned without him and asked if he was coming soon, and when you two did it was hugs and smiles and ugh. Honestly, it was sickening but you were so happy.” He shrugged softly. “I don’t understand why he would just leave then.” He frowned.

Sam snorted, frowning slightly. “I mean, it sounds like we were happy,” he sighed.

“Yeah.. what did you do?” he glared.

“Dean, what part of ‘I don’t know’ don’t you understand?” Sam growled, sending an annoyed glare in his direction.

Gabriel glanced up from the ground, glancing at Cas before quickly looking back down. He was sitting in the grass in the memory of a cancer patient. She was dancing around the grass with her family as he sat off to the side watching. “..Yes, Castiel?” he mumbled softly.

“What the hell were you thinking Gabriel?” Cas said bluntly.

Gabriel shrugged gently as he watched the bald teenage dance and laugh with her brother. “It doesn’t matter,” he whispered. “It never would’ve worked out.” He smiled softly, trying not to cry again.

“Never worked out?” Cas repeated, squinting at him in confusion. “In what way? You two were perfectly happy, we never heard of any fights, what went wrong?”

Gabriel shrugged softly as he stared at the ground before telling him the truth. “You know your wedding? And remember how Raphael was there?” he whispered.

Cas nodded, lowering himself to the ground next to him to listen. “Did he do something?” he guessed.

“Well at your wedding we were arguing and he made me a deal.. he wouldn’t bother you two as long as I.. wiped Sam’s memory and.. wasn’t allowed to return to him. I got myself a year,” he whispered softly.

Cas frowned. “Gabriel,” he sighed, hanging his head slightly. “You should’ve told me. I could’ve handled Raphael.”

Gabriel shrugged slowly as he watched the girl and brother laugh and fall down on the grass. “It’s alright,” he whispered softly. “If I didn’t do it he would’ve killed Sam.. and as many times as I could bring him back, he’d keep getting worse and I’d have to deal with watching him die and I couldn’t do that.. I’ve seen what happens to humans after they watch someone die over and over,” he whispered.

“It’s not alright,” Cas shook his head. “We need to fix this. One way or another. Just come back with me.”

“Cas, there’s no point. He can’t remember me and what if he doesn’t even want to? He probably won’t want to after he finds out,” he whispered.

“That’s bullshit and you know it, Gabriel,” Cas snapped. “He loves you.”

Gabriel flinched and shrugged a little. “Alright.. I guess,” he mumbled softly. “Even if he doesn’t remember and doesn’t love me right now I guess.” Gabriel frowned and hugged his knees, watching the girl and her brother talk in the grass before going with Castiel.

Cas reappeared behind Dean with Gabriel, tapping his shoulder lightly. “Found him,” he stated. “How’s he?”

“I’m just trying to help,” Dean mumbled as he glanced at Cas. “Thank god. He’s being grouchy..” he muttered. “How’s he?” He looked at Gabe.

“A mess,” Gabriel answered for him, glaring at Dean.

Sam was studying Gabriel from the wall he was leaning against, squinting as if trying to remember something. Cas sighed, shaking his head lightly as he turned to Gabe. “You two should go talk. Memories are up to you.”

“What’s the point of talking? He doesn’t remember who I am,” Gabriel whispered. “And if any second Raphael bursts through these walls to try and kill him, we’ll both be fucked,” he muttered.

Cas sighed again, harshly, and ran a hand over his face. “Well what do we do then?” he asked. “We can’t have him tracking us, which can be easily fixed with some sigils or hex bags. But if he does find us, we need a plan.”

“He probably won’t. The deal only involved me wiping his memory,” he shrugged softly. “As long as Sam doesn’t remember me.. then he doesn’t care.” He shrugged. “I just can’t give him his memory back.”

“Okay then.. don’t. But at least explain to him,” Cas urged.

“What’s going on exactly?” Sam finally spoke up, tearing his questioning gaze away from Gabriel to look at all three of them.

“I dated you for two years and then wiped your memory so these two could be happy,” Gabe explained vaguely.

“What?” Dean asked.

Gabriel glanced at Dean. “Raphael didn’t like the idea of Castiel marrying a human, or marrying at all, so I talked to him and he told me you two could stay married and he wouldn’t bother you if.. if I gave Sam up,” he glanced at Sam and back at Dean. “I begged him to just leave us both alone, but he told me I could have a year before I had to completely wipe Sam’s mind of me. So I agreed..” Gabriel shrugged softly. “And if I didn’t clear his mind.. he would’ve killed Sam.” He sighed.

Dean stared at him in disbelief before sighing, running fingers through his head. “What is wrong with you?” Dean whispered as he sighed and rubbed his face.

Sam tilted his head in confusion, returning to staring at him. “I mean, I don’t remember that.. because you apparently wiped my memory.. but I guess thanks for letting Cas and Dean be happy? But what about you? You’re not happy.”

Gabriel stared at him and shrugged roughly. “It was that or get you killed,” he mumbled softly as he smiled up at him. “At least this way you won’t be heartbroken, so that’s a plus..?” he asked softly.

“I guess,” Sam said unsurely. “I mean, I don’t remember you, it’s more like.. a weird deja vu. But I don’t know, I think I would’ve fought my way through it anyway. You seem like a good person, er- ..angel?”

Gabriel shrugged softly as he stared at him. “There’s nothing I can do now,” he mumbled, glancing at Cas. “This was.. pointless,” he shrugged before sighing.

“As I said, we come up with a plan for Raphael,” Cas reinstated. “Because we are not leaving him like this, and I’m not leaving you like that. Suggestions?”

“Holy oil his ass and burn him extra crispy,” Dean shrugged. “Easy.”

“You can’t kill my brother,” Gabe frowned.

“Any suggestions that don’t involve murder,” Cas reiterated.

“We could just.. make a ring of holy oil and trap him in it,” Sam suggested. “He wouldn’t have to get hurt, and we could talk to him safely.”

“..This is why I fell in love with you,” Gabriel smiled. “But how are we gonna do that?” he asked. “Light Sam’s apartment up and roast marshmallows? I don’t think so..well.. they do sound good right now.”

“How are you so happy even though you’re devastated right now?” Dean asked in disbelief. 

“Years of practice,” Gabriel shrugged. “Back to the main topic.”

Sam scrunched up his nose as he thought. “We could always find a warehouse,” he said with a shrug.

“If we’re all on board with this,” Cas said, glancing around at all three of them, “I suggest we get ready.”

“I’ll find the holy oil,” Gabriel dibbed as he disappeared. 

“I’ll find the warehouse,” Dean called dibs, running out the door.

“We’ll get things ready for the summoning sigils,” Cas said, beckoning Sam along to gather ingredients.

Gabriel easily got the oil, finding Dean as they started setting up. They made the ring a fairly good size for Raphael, making sure to get none on himself. Dean smiled as he touched Gabe’s shoulder, finding Sam and Cas easily at Bobby’s place, searching for ingredients and other things for the spells.

“Finding everything okay?” Gabriel asked.

“In the bag,” Cas answered, pointing to the bag hanging over Sam’s shoulder, who was reaching up to grab something off of a shelf.

Gabriel glanced at how tall he was before smiling softly to himself. Dean noticed and glanced at Cas in a silent understanding as he nodded with a smirk.

Cas gave him a subtle smile in return, picking up one last thing from the table and walking to stand next to him. “That’s everything isn’t it Sam?”

“Yup,” Sam confirmed, pushing himself a little taller on his toes to finally reach whatever he was grabbing.

Gabe sighed softly as he glanced away to see Dean smiling at him. “Shut up,” he muttered softly as he looked down.

“Why don’t you give him his memory back now?” Dean softly suggested, touching his shoulder. “It’ll make you feel better and you know it.”

Cas nodded in agreement by his side. Sam huffed as he lowered himself back onto his feet, placing the thing into his bag and turning around to grin at them. “We’re all good. Where’re we headed?”

Gabe sighed as he leaned up away from the desk. “Almost,” he promised, coming up to Sam. “Uh.. hold still while I.. can I?” Gabe asked.

Sam stopped, looking at him in confusion. His eyes widened slightly as they followed Gabe’s hand. “Oh! Uh.. s-sure, I think.”

Gabriel stared at him before sighing softly. “Maybe it’s not a good time?” he mumbled.

“Just do it!” Dean snapped.

Gabe jumped and glanced at him. “Okay okay,” he whispered softly as he raised his hand to Sam’s forehead, gently tapping it.

Sam flinched slightly, squeezing his eyes shut as memories flooded back to him. He almost didn’t want to open his eyes as he felt tears pricking at the corners. “Gabe?” he whispered after a long moment of silence, still unwilling to open his eyes.

Gabe stared at him before smiling softly. “Don’t cry,” he whispered, moving his hand to hold his cheek, wiping his cheek. “It’s okay,” he mumbled softly.

Sam drew in a long breath, peeking open one eye before opening the other. “Hi,” he said with a shaky laugh, sniffing as more tears fell from his eyes. “.. Are you.. are you staying?”

Gabe smiled sadly at him as he wiped his tears away. “Yeah,” he laughed softly. “I’m staying. I’m not going anywhere,” he promised, holding his face.

Sam gave him a half-smile and nodded, bending over to rest his head on his shoulder. “Okay,” he whispered, letting out a long sigh.

Gabriel smiled softly as he hugged Sam’s neck tightly. “I’m sorry I fucked with your head,” he whispered.

Sam shook his head slightly against his shoulder, sniffing again. “Make it up to me later,” he said, breathing shakily. “We need to get to the warehouse and set all of this up.”

Gabriel smiled and stepped back to hold his hands. “Good idea,” he whispered softly as he let go of his hand, turning to Castiel. “Ready?” he grinned.

Cas grinned and nodded, resting his hand on Dean’s shoulder. “I believe so, yes. What warehouse did you find?”

“The old abandoned one next to the bridge we make fun of all the time because it’s as old as us,” Dean smiled. “Gabe knows where it is.”

“That I do,” Gabe smiled, snapping his fingers as he pulled Cas’ arm to keep him away from the holy oil on the ground.

Sam dropped the bag of ingredients on the table and began to set up the summoning ritual. “Okay,” he sighed, holding up the last ingredient to drop. “Ready?”

Gabe sighed softly as he glanced at Cas, holding his hand tightly. “I just wanna say if this doesn’t work then.. thank you for everything,” he smiled.

“Of course,” Cas said with a nod, squeezing his hand reassuringly. Sam took that as his cue, dropping in the final ingredient, and watching a small flash of light in the middle of the ring of holy oil appear, fading away to reveal Raphael.

Dean immediately lit the match to trap him, sending Gabe into a panic of some sorts before relaxing.

Raphael looked down and up at Dean and Sam. “Brothers. Winchesters,” he muttered as he sighed. “If it’s about the deal, I’m not putting it off.”

“I think I’ll have to ask you to reconsider,” Cas said in a low tone, stepping in front of Dean. “We’re not exactly in a negotiating mood either.”

Raphael sighed softly as he held his hands behind his body, thinking about it. “I’m not going to be let out until I let Gabriel and Samuel be together, am I?”

“It’s Sam,” Sam corrected gruffly. “And uh, no.”

“Why did you pick that one?” Raphael sighed.

“Because I love him,” Gabriel frowned, glaring up at him. “Haven’t you ever been in love?”

Raphael glared at Gabriel, his face softening for a second before stiffening again. “I suppose.. just one more angel and human couple couldn’t hurt,” he muttered.

Gabriel smiled and turned to Sam, jumping to hug him back the neck, clinging to him. Sam let out a surprised laugh, holding onto him to keep him from falling. Cas let out a relieved breath, looking up at him with a relaxed expression. “Thank you.”

“Well, I am your brother after all. No matter how against dating humans I am.. I know what it was like once,” he muttered. “Now let me out of here, I’ve got work to do.”

Cas nodded and snapped his fingers, extinguishing the flames. “There.”

“Gabe, I’m gonna fall over on you!” Sam exclaimed as he nearly lost his balance, still laughing behind them.

Gabriel laughed as he carefully let go to stand, not letting go as his feet touched the ground. “I missed you,” he whispered softly.

Sam hugged him tighter, bending over a bit to reach him better. “Don’t leave again.”

He frowned a little as he held him tightly. “I won’t,” he whispered, shifting his wings over Sam’s shoulders to keep him close as he teleported them to Sam’s bed to sit down, raising his head and Sam’s to make him look up. “It’ll never happen again,” he promised.

Sam smiled a bit, nodding in acknowledgment. “So.. about having a relaxing night.. still up for it?”

Gabriel smiled softly as his wings shifted around Sam before he just hugged him and smiled. “..I think I just want to sleep with you instead,” he whispered in his ear before sighing softly.

Sam laughed softly, nodding in agreement, but continuing to hug him. Gabriel pulled away carefully as he stood up, his wings bending back to disappear as he pulled his shirt off, reappearing before he took his pants off, laying on the bed. Sam merely changed into his t-shirt and boxers, laying down next to him and attempting to curl up into his side.

Gabriel laughed softly as he moved his wings over Sam, turning to hug him, running his fingers through his hair as he smiled. “I’m so happy to have you back..” he whispered.

Sam smiled, closing his eyes as he moved closer to him. “I am too,” he murmured in agreement.

Gabriel smiled widely as he moved to softly kiss him, laying their foreheads together. “I missed you so much more,” he laughed softly.

“Don’t ever think you can get rid of me,” Sam said with a small smile, moving his hand to rub at his back.

Gabriel laughed as his wing twitched. “..After this? I know I can’t,” he laughed softly, opening his eyes to look at him.

“Good, because you definitely can’t,” Sam laughed, leaning his head back slightly to grin at him.

Gabriel laughing in his face before shaking his head and gently kissing him again before finally closing his eyes to try and sleep. “Don’t leave me alone the next morning.. promise?”

“I’m calling in sick tomorrow,” Sam promised, snuggling in closer with his arms now wrapped around him. “Night Gabe.”

Gabriel smiled widely as he finally fell asleep, content with Sam’s promise.

Cas noticed the sudden silence, turning around to see nothing but the table of ingredients. “Dean,” he said, squinting around. “Did they leave us?”

Dean glanced at him before around the table and squinted in disgust. “Assholes,” he smiled before taking his hand. “Okay, let’s just go home and relax.. check on them later.”

“Tomorrow might be a better time,” Cas said with a smile. “Besides, we both have work tomorrow while the kids are at school.”

“Don’t remind me,” Dean whispered softly as he took Cas’ hand. “Let's just go home,” he sighed before kissing his cheek. “I’m ready for some sleep.”

Cas nodded in agreement, transporting them to their front door so they didn’t get any suspicion from Ben or Justice. Dean smiled and carefully opened the door to find Emma and the kids asleep. He sighed and smiled, moving to pick up Emma off the couch as he carefully carried her into her bedroom.

Cas lifted Ben and Justice into each arm, carrying them to their respective rooms before quietly shutting the door and going back to Dean. “Kids are all asleep,” he said with a soft smile.

“Thanks, Cas,” Dean whispered before taking his hand. “Our turn,” he laughed softly.

“Our turn,” Cas agreed, leading the way into the bedroom and promptly falling face first into his pillow.

Dean laughed as he sat down to take his shirt off before rolling Cas over and unbuttoning his shirt for him. “Tired angel?” he asked.

Cas grunted in response, pulling his arms out of his sleeves and tossing the shirt on the floor. “Maybe.”

Dean laughed as he unzipped his pants and dropped them to the floor. “Poor Cas,” he teased.

Cas rolled his eyes, turning over to plant his face in his pillow again as his wings appeared on his back. “Leave me alone,” he chided, voice muffled by the pillow before he turned onto his side. “You’re tired too.”

“It’s been a scary day,” Dean shrugged before laying next to him, turning off the lights and turning on his side, opening his arms to await Cas’ movements.

“You aren’t wrong,” Cas sighed, moving himself against Dean’s chest, one wing draped over both of them. “I say we rest.”

“You don’t even need to tell me twice,” Dean whispered, kissing his head as he put one arm behind his head to sleep.

Cas woke Dean up the next morning for work, leaving after the kids had gotten on the bus. Dean groaned as he was forced to get up and kissed Cas as he left, getting ready so he could leave an hour later.

Sam, however, refused to get out of bed, only moving once to call into his job sick before attempting to go back to sleep. 

Gabriel woke up in the time Sam left before smiling when he came back, wrapping his wings up and around him. “Sick huh?” he whispered.

“For sure,” Sam said jokingly, sighing as he flopped back down on the bed to curl up against his chest.

Gabe smiled as he hugged Sam tightly, gently playing with his hair. “Aw, I’ll take care of you then,” he whispered, laughing under his breath.

Sam laughed quietly, sighing. “Starting with laying here all morning.”

“Alright, I guess,” Gabriel joked as he moved his arm further behind Sam to braid the back of his hair, smiling.

Sam nodded slightly, closing his eyes for a moment as he let Gabriel braid his hair. Gabriel frowned a little before finally breaking the silence, “I want a kid,” he stated, letting go of Sam’s hair.

Sam’s eyes opened immediately, moving his head to look up at him in shock. “A-a kid?” he stuttered out. He stared at him for a bit before looking down with a small smile. “A kid,” he repeated, softer this time, looking back up. “Do you.. think we’d make good parents? I mean I’m gone all of the time, but I could get more days off.. how would we do it?”

He jumped and pulled away from him to stare back at him before he softened in anticipation before laughing nervously. “I.. I think,” he whispered softly. “It’s okay I was just thinking out loud,” he said quickly. “We really don’t have to do this if you’re not ready, we don’t even have to do it at all.”

“No no no,” Sam shook his head. “I do, really, I’m just.. I have no idea how to be a dad.” He let out a breathy laugh, running a hand over his hair. “I could always ask Dean, he’d help. Cas too.” He met his eyes again with a lopsided smile.

“I mean, as much as we babysit we could always adopt an older kid.. we could adopt a five-year-old or sixteen-year-old- or even foster a kid,” he smiled softly. “..Are you scared?” he whispered.

“Terrified,” Sam said with a small laugh. “Or excited. Or both.”

“Maybe we should wait,” he laughed softly. “It was kind of sudden.”

“We could always take a parenting class or something in the meantime,” Sam suggested. “Or stay with Dean and Cas, that’s more convenient. And free.”

Gabriel laughed and smiled. “I don’t think we’re ready for a baby,” he whispered before shrugging. “Like I said, maybe we should just wait.. I can tell I freaked you out, Sam.”

“You just surprised me, I wasn’t really expecting it,” Sam clarified, moving to kiss his head. “I would like to, one day anyway.”

Gabriel smiled and shrugged. “We don’t have to. I didn’t even mean to say it,” he laughed softly.

“It’s alright,” Sam assured him, settling back into his previous position. “We can babysit some more, get some practice in.” He sighed softly in thought. “If we ever do have a baby, what would we name it?”

“Well it would depend on the gender,” Gabriel shrugged. “But I’m thinking a gender-neutral name.. Parker or Alex maybe, something cute like Max though,” Gabe mumbled before his face turned red. “Not that.. I- I think about it though.”

“You don’t have to be embarrassed Gabe,” Sam said, squeezing his shoulder. “Those are cute names.”

He smiled a little before glancing around. “So I may or may not have already met a cute little six-year-old girl but that doesn’t mean I’m obsessed over the topic,” he muttered softly before laughing. “..Maybe.”

Sam snorted, pressing his forehead into his shoulder. “Tell me about her?”

Gabriel smiled as he continued to play with Sam’s hair. “She’s six years old, a cute little brunette. Her name is Audrie and her birthday is in a month..” he mumbled softly. “So if we decide to.. I was hoping we could adopt her for her birthday. I’ve only really ever met her once but she’s really quiet and likes to read and draw a lot..”

Sam grinned as he listened to him talk. “She sounds great,” he said once he’d quieted down. “Maybe we can get all the adoption forms taken care of this month then? I don’t have any work tomorrow, I can head down there and meet her if you want.”

“You don’t have any work today either,” he laughed. “She’s super sweet I promise. Her dad died when she was in the military, and after that she was put up for adoption and her mom died soon after that, for reasons that no one can tell me,” he mumbled. “ But she was like two, so she’s been in the system for years and it kind of sucks in a way..” he smiled. “Please Sam?” he whispered.

Sam sighed softly, smiling as he nodded. “Alright well, let me shower, we’ll put on some clean clothes, and we’ll get going,” he said, kissing his head again before sitting up to stretch.

Gabriel glanced up at him before sitting up to hug him. “You really mean it?” he asked softly as he reached out to touch his arm.

“I really mean it,” Sam confirmed with a smile, leaning into him for a moment before pushing himself off of the bed. “Give me uh.. half an hour, maybe a little longer, then we can leave, okay?”

Gabe smiled and frowned a little when he leaned up. “..Alright,” he whispered softly as he got up himself to get dressed, starting to make the bed.

Sam got ready as quick as he could, throwing on one of his flannels and a jacket once he was out of the shower. “Okay,” he sighed, holding his arms out. “This look okay?”

He glanced at him before gesturing to his purple jeans and orange shirt. “Only if this is,” he mumbled softly before pulling on his green jacket.

Sam shook his head and laughed. “Sure,” he said, crossing his arms. “By the way, you will not be doing her clothes shopping.”

“That’s what you think.” Gabriel smiled and walked out of their bedroom and into the living room to take his keys off the counter. “Come on,” he called as he opened the door.

Sam rolled his eyes, following him out the door and began to walk towards his car. “So are we driving or are we taking the fast way?”

“We wanna seem normal right?” he asked as he walked up to their car, opening the driver’s side to start it up. “God this is fucking weird,” he muttered.

“I can drive, you know,” Sam said as he opened the passenger door. “We usually don’t drive places.. YOU usually don’t drive places.”

“Sam. Please. I know how to drive,” Gabriel smiled as he pulled out of the parking space and turned out onto the road. “I’ve been on this earth how many years? Ah, yes, more than you,” he grinned.

“I’ve still been driving longer than you, you fly or teleport everywhere,” Sam pointed out with a smirk. “Don’t give me that ‘I’m older and wiser’ bullshit, I get that from Dean.”

“If you tell me how to drive again I will wreck this fucking car,” Gabriel muttered as he took a turn and glanced at the road signs.

Sam scoffed, pulling out his phone. “We’re gonna have to move into a bigger apartment,” he said casually. “I think someone just moved out of the one above us, it’s got like.. three bedrooms maybe.”

He groaned a little and pouted. “Damn it, man,” he whispered. “I guess,” he muttered as he pulled up to the building and parked. “Kind of sucks,” he mumbled. “I had so many great places to hide candy in there.”

“You can always make more Gabe, you’ve got trickster powers,” Sam said, pushing his door open. “Bonus, we hardly even have to do any heavy lifting, you can just snap everything up there.”

Gabe shrugged softly. “Yeah I guess,” he mumbled softly, pausing to close his eyes before opening them again. “And we’re moved in.” He smiled happily. “Along with an empty room I see,” he mumbled softly. “..Gotta make that one pink, unless she likes other colors.” He stuck his hand out to grab Sam’s as they walked inside.

Sam continued tapping at his phone with his thumb. “Well if that’s all done, then I’ll just fill out the information on here,” he said. “We can sign the form when we get back.”

“But we’ll be able to take her home today, right?” he asked softly.

“I’m not sure, they’ll want to make sure she’s going somewhere safe,” Sam said with a sigh. “One of us still needs to sign the papers for our new place, so if you want one of us can head back quickly to get that done and then come back to talk to whoever’s in charge.”

He sighed loudly as he frowned and let go of his hand. “I’ll be right back,” he whispered softly before disappearing and returning ten minutes later. “I hate paperwork,” he suddenly said next to Sam.

“But it’ll be worth it,” Sam pointed out, putting his arm around his shoulders with a soft smile. “Come on, I wanna meet her.”

Gabriel sighed softly and nodded as he went inside with him, moving his hand to hold it as he walked in, talked to the receptionist and walked down another hall to talk to another lady before going back down the hall and sit in the chair, pulling Sam into the one next to him.

Sam tapped his foot anxiously, absentmindedly messing with Gabe’s fingers as they waited. He glanced around the room for a bit before looking over at Gabriel. “Think she’ll like me?”

Gabriel glanced at him with a very serious face. “She wanted to sit on my shoulders when I met her to feel tall, but they wouldn’t let her,” he smiled softly. “I think she’ll like you just fine,” he whispered.

“Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel, Gabriel!” a girl with glasses and brunette hair kept cheering as she held another woman’s hands. She had jeans and a purple jacket that was zipped up as she gasped and ran to him as he stood up. “Gabriel!” she cheered, reaching up for him.

“She hasn’t stopped talking about you in the past few weeks, I think she really likes you.”

Gabriel laughed as he put his hand on her head before glancing at Sam, shrugging as his face turned red.

“Who’s that?” Audrie asked, looking at Sam.

“This is Sam.” Gabriel smiled at him. “If you get to come with us, he’ll be around a lot, along with me.”

Sam laughed softly, grinning down at her. “Hey, Audrie. Gabe’s been telling me about you,” he greeted, leaning forward slightly so he wasn’t towering over her.

She glanced up at her before looking at Gabe. “He’s tall. I like him.”

“Oh my god- that’s exactly what I said when I met you,” Gabriel whispered to him before laughing.

“Um, for these to be processed and for you to adopt her, we’re going to need background checks and that usually takes two to three weeks if we’re being as thorough with one this young,” she explained. “But.. because this is the first person she’s ever really liked, I think we can let you take her home for a day or so; and if she comes back and reports she had a good time, then the background check shouldn’t take as long. Sound like a good deal?”

“Yes,” Gabriel instantly said as he picked her up quickly. “Absolutely.” He smiled widely.

Sam stood up slower, putting a hand on his arm. “Of course, thank you,” he said, giving her a thankful grin. “Do we need to sign anything first or uh, fill something out to take her for the day?”

She hummed and thought about it before going through her clipboard, shuffling a paper before putting it on top. “A signature to say you’re okay with taking her home?” She shrugged. “Just a way of saying if you had a bad time, you can’t hold it against us,” she shrugged softly. “Most of the time they want to take the child home though.”

“I don’t think we’re going to have a bad time,” Sam said with a soft laugh, reaching out to sign the form and hand it back to her.

She smiled as she took it back. “That’s what we like to hear. Now remember. Three meals, bedtime is no later than ten, and no neglect,” she smiled. “Have a good time!” She smiled and walked back to her desk to file the papers.

Gabriel grinned at him. “What’dya think?” he asked.

“Does this mean I get to ride on your shoulders now?” she asked.

“You bet,” Gabriel laughed, readjusting her to look at Sam. “Sam?” he asked.

Sam glanced at him and up to her before moving his eyes back down to Gabe’s. “I’m thinking we all go out for breakfast,” he suggested, gesturing down the road. “Do you like waffles Audrie?”

She shrugged and thought about it. “Apple cinnamon?” she asked.

Gabriel glanced at him. “We could make something work,” he smiled widely. “Apple waffles it is!” he declared. “To the car!” He grinned, walking to the door without Sam.

Sam snorted, following close behind them and jumping into the driver’s side door, smirking as he waited for them to get it. “We just moved into a new place so we can figure out where things are together,” he laughed.

Gabriel glared at him as he opened the door and set her down as she climbed into the back and buckled in. Gabriel walked around to the other side. “You’re a jerk,” he muttered as he closed the door.

“That’s okay. The last place I went to was a few months ago, and that woman’s house was a mess. But I don’t care if your place is a mess, because I like you.”

“Aw, well I can assure you it’s not,” Gabriel smiled. “Hey Sam, can you drive one-handed?” he asked.

“Uh, a bit, why?” Sam asked, suspicion tinging his voice as he glanced over at him.

“Because I wanted your hand you dork,” he mumbled as he laughed. “I’m normal sometimes ya know?” he mumbled, taking out his phone.

“Sometimes,” Sam snorted, leaning over to kiss his cheek as he started the car and drove out onto the street, right hand resting over Gabe’s.

Gabriel smiled as he looked at Sam before taking his hand and intertwining their fingers as his face grew red. “Some,” he whispered softly.

“Hey Gabe?” Audrie asked from the back seat.

“Yes?”

“So if you adopt me you’ll be my dad right?”

“..Yeah,” he stated slowly.

“So is Sam gonna be like.. another dad?” she asked.

“Yeah, in a way we both adopt you then we would both be your dads.”

“So I wouldn’t get a mom then?”

“Uh..” Gabe faltered, his hand fidgeting with Sam’s as comfort. “No sweetie, it’d just be us. I’m sorry.”

“That’s okay!” she declared. “I like Sam, he’s tall.”

Sam laughed, glancing at them for a moment before settling his focus back on the road. “It’s my best quality I’ve been told,” he said, sending a wink in Gabe’s direction.

“Oh my- stop,” Gabriel whispered before smiling. “He also likes his hair braided.”

“Can you teach me how to braid?” she asked.

“Sure can!” Gabe declared before Sam could get a word out. He glanced at Sam and smiled softly. “You’ll get used to it.”

“Fun times, and your hair is long enough to braid too,” Sam snorted, glancing around as he pulled into the parking lot. “I believe the room number is.. three fifty-six now?” He shrugged, looking over at Gabe. “I assume you got our new key.”

Gabe smiled as he held out the keys before pulling them away from Sam. “You get car keys, I get house keys,” he smirked. “How’s that feel?” He grinned.

“Uh, you never leave the house,” Sam pointed out, rolling his eyes as he got out to open the door for Audrie. “And I let you drive this morning.”

“You’re not wrong,” he mumbled as he got out. “Yeah, and then you wouldn’t let me drive home, as if I were too irresponsible.” He glared as he took Audrie’s hand. “So Audrie, what’s your favorite color?” he asked as he walked inside up the stairs.

“Uh.. a red or dark pink,” she hummed.

“Perfect.” Gabe grinned as they got to the door unlocking it before opening it, already noticing the bigger living room.

Sam stared around for a moment, taking in their new surroundings as he gingerly placed the car keys on the kitchen table. “Did I do good or what?” he said proudly, grinning widely. “This place is huge!”

“Yeah, you did,” Gabe smiled, not even commenting about how he moved everything or signed the papers. “Thank you for finding it, just remember our bedroom is this way, and Audrie’s is..” he paused as she opened the door and gasped, “there.” He smiled, looking in the dark magenta bedroom with a daybed and dresser, along with a vanity. “Think she likes it?” he asked softly.

“I think she does,” Sam agreed, wrapping an arm around his waist to pull him closer. “And thank you for your help with all of this.”

Gabriel stepped back a little in confusion before staring at Sam’s hand, his face turning a soft red as he mumbled. “No.. problem.”

Sam smirked, tilting his head. “Seriously, it looks great in here,” he insisted, turning his head to look down the hall. “So.. which ones our room?”

Gabriel glanced back up at him before gesturing down the hall. “The door straight down, It’s not against the walls, just go straight.” He smiled, glancing at his hand again before looking back up. “And the one on the left is the bathroom, it’s big, and the right is an extra room just with storage for now,” he mumbled.

Sam grinned, turning his head every which direction. “I want to explore but we did promise to feed her,” he laughed, sighing softly. “Where’s the uh, waffle iron?”

“Kitchen, to the right,” he pointed with finger guns, turning to the open kitchen next to the living room. “It’s somewhere in the cabinets,” he whispered softly, looking up at him. “..Somewhere.”

“Cool, uh, help me search?” Sam asked with a smile, gently pulling him along as he wandered into the kitchen.

Gabriel glanced at him, squinting in slight confusion before following him and opening cabinets to glance around before opening a drawer to pull it out. “Hey I actually found it,” he mumbled, setting it down to close the drawer with his foot as he plugged it in.

“Nice!” Sam moved to the fridge, pulling out ingredients to set on the table. “How much sugar is too much for you?”

“Ahah, you think there can be too much,” he whispered softly, rolling up the sleeves of his sweatshirt to gently crack the eggs into the bowl before throwing them away. “However much is too much for you.”

Sam laughed as he mixed everything together before pouring it into the waffle iron, setting each one on a plate as they finished. “Gabe, Gabe,” he said suddenly. “I just realized we can fit all four chairs at our table now.”

Gabe suddenly turned to him before laughing. “Really?” he snorted, glancing at the apartment’s dining room. “You’re such a dork,” he whispered.

“Table space Gabe!” Sam insisted, carrying their three plates with him into the dining room. “Table space!”

Gabriel laughed as he sighed and shook his head, glancing at Gabe. “Audrie! Breakfast!” he called, glancing into the living room to see her come out and run into the kitchen to stand next to him.

Sam placed their plates around the table, waiting for them to come in before starting to eat. “First meal in our new place together,” he said happily.

Gabriel laughed as Audrie happily ate her, smiling at the apple slices. “Is it normal to be happy about a new place?” she asked.

“Normally yes. I can understand if you aren’t as excited as us.”

“No, I’m very excited. This is the second place I’ve actually had a room ready and I get to spend the night without being fostered!” she smiled. “It’s exciting.”

“Well, we’re happy if you’re happy,” Sam grinned. “Uh, we have board games and cards if you’re bored, or movies, or just daytime TV. Gabe has his candy stashes if he’s willing to share a bit.”

“Possibly,” Gabe whispered as he continued eating. “If you could find one,” he muttered before smirking.

“That’s literally impossible,” Sam pointed out, raising an eyebrow at him.

“Exactly,” Gabriel stared at him seriously.

“I’ll go looking,” she said immediately as she stood from her empty plate and ran out of the kitchen.

Gabe waited a few seconds before whispering. “I hid one in her nightstand drawer.” He smiled as she came running back in with a small bag.

“I found one!” she laughed. “You didn’t hide them very well.”

“Where did you get that?!” he asked in surprise.

“You’ll never know which one it is!” she laughed as she ran with it.

“Oh no,” he laughed before sighing softly. “One down, nine still hidden.”

“Wait there’s nine now?” Sam asked. “Last time there was only six!”

Gabriel glanced at him before gently taking their plates to rinse off and lay in the sink before quickly walking into the living room.

Sam squinted after him, shaking his head and following him out. He wrapped his arms around his neck and rested his chin on his shoulder. “That was not an answer,” he laughed.

He shrugged softly as he glanced at Audrie sitting on the couch, sorting through the candy. “It was to me.” He smiled, walking away from him to go into the kitchen.

Sam scoffed, turning to follow him again. “It wasn’t, how much more candy did you give yourself?” he asked with a smile.

Gabriel shrugged as he took off his hoodie to set on the kitchens island before starting the dishes. “Maybe a lot?” he asked softly.

Sam snorted, shaking his head. “You’re gonna make yourself sick one day.”

“Angels don’t get sick,” he whispered as he flicked him with the dishwater.

Sam wiped the water off of him, rolling his eyes as he moved to hug him from behind. “Sure, you say that now.”

He jumped a little as he smiled to himself. “I know I do,” he grinned widely as he continued with the dishes.

Sam snorted, closing his eyes as he rested his chin on top of his head. “It’s gonna come back to bite you in the ass one day.”

He shrugged a little as he rinsed them and put them up to dry. “As long as I don’t get sick from the molting again, I should be fine,” he smiled happily as he dried his hands.

“True,” Sam sighed, unwilling to move from his spot. “On the topic of angels, are we going to tell her once she moves in fully?”

Gabriel shrugged softly as he crossed his arms. “Not until she’s at least fifteen.. I don’t wanna hide it from her, but she’s too young,” he mumbled softly, shrugging a little.

“Probably for the best,” Sam nodded, opening his eyes to attempt to look down at him.

He glanced at him before moving his head a little bit. “What are you doing?” he laughed softly.

“Trying to see you,” Sam answered, leaning forward more. “It’s not working.”

Gabriel laughed as he stepped away and turned to stand in front of him. “There,” he smiled and picked up his hoodie before walking past him to their bedroom.

Sam snorted and laughed, stopping in the living room with Audrie. “Enjoying your candy bag?” he asked with a grin.

“Yes,” she said, sorting them as she ate some smarties, watching Scooby-Doo on TV. “So are you and Gabe married?” she asked suddenly, looking at Sam.

“Uh, no, not yet anyway,” he said, moving around to sit next to her and lowered his voice. “Haven’t found a good time to ask yet. Thinking something fancy first.” He straightened up again and smiled. “My brother’s married though, he and his husband have three kids living at their house.”

She gasped and smiled widely “Tell me about them?” she asked. “How long have you and Gabe been together?”

“Close to three years now,” Sam answered with a soft smile, casting a glance in the direction Gabe had left in. “Uh, my brother, Dean, he’s married to this guy Castiel. There’s Emma, Ben, and Justice, Dean’s biological kids and Cas’ step kids. Justice is the closest to your age.”

“Are they nice?” she asked softly as Gabriel walked back out without his hoodie and stood behind Sam, wrapping his arms around his neck to hug him from behind.

“Yes, they are,” Sam told her, turning his head to smile at Gabe. “You could meet them if you wanted, but they have school until three fifteen”

“But I wanna meet them,” she frowned.

“Uh, we could call Dean and ask to pick them up and have them all spend the night?” Gabe asked softly. “We could do that?”

“I’ll call him,” Sam promised. “Or one of us could call Cas, he should be off by noon today.”

“Yeah, call him and we’ll go at three to pick them up.” He grinned. “I’m driving,” he decided instantly.

Sam snorted, nodding as he pulled out his phone. “Hey Cas, got a question for you.”

Cas fumbled for his phone as he continued stocking the shelves of the convenience store. “Yes, Sam?”

“So uh.. hold on, I’ll put you on speaker.” He pulled the phone away from his ear and hit the speaker button. “Okay, so Gabe and I have a little girl over here for tonight, and she wanted to meet your guys’ kids, so we were thinking we pick them up and they come over for the night?”

“Yes I think that’d be alright, I’ll just call Dean and tell him..” He trailed off as he processed Sam’s words. “You have a little girl at your place?”

“Haha no,” Gabriel laughed nervously.

“Am I the little girl?” Audrie asked Gabe.

“Yes, sweetie,” he whispered, patting her head before looking at Sam. “Don’t tell Dean,” he said quickly.

“Uh.. sure, anyway,” Cas continued with a cough. “I’ll stay quiet. I’ll tell him you’re picking the kids up after school.”

“Thanks, Cas,” Sam said, glancing over at Gabriel. “See ya.”

Gabriel smiled widely. “You’ll get to meet them at three, what do you wanna do until then?” he asked Audrie.

“Hm.. Scooby-Doo!” she cheered happily, simply watching the TV.

“She’s practically a Winchester already,” Sam laughed, handing them the remote. “I think they’ll get along just fine.”

“Perfect,” he laughed as he rubbed her head. “And later we’ll braid Sam’s hair.” He smiled.

“And yours,” Sam teased, fluffing his hair a bit.

“Absolutely not,” Gabriel stated quickly.

“Please?” Audrie whined.

“.. Maybe,” Gabe mumbled softly.

Sam snorted, fluffing his hair once more. “We’ll have beautiful braids to spare,” he laughed. “What’s next, flower crowns? We could probably do flower crowns.”

He frowned and gently shook his head. “No Sam,” he laughed. “Maybe when it’s summer and warmer outside.” He smiled widely. “Unless you wanna go to a dollar store and buy fake flowers and garland,” he suggested.

“So they’ll never die?” she asked.

“Nope,” he grinned.

“Can we do that?” she smiled.

“We’ll find some time for it,” he promised.

“Awesome.”

Sam nodded. “I mean we’ve got what, five or so hours to kill?” He shrugged. “Gotta fill the time with something.”

“Wanna go out now?” he laughed, looking at Sam with a smile. “It’s up to you,” he shrugged.

Sam grinned and nodded again, standing quickly and holding out a hand for each of them to take. “We can always walk, it’s not too bad out and the stores right next door.”

Gabriel shrugged as Audrie stood up and picked her up. “Wait, I wanna ride on Sam’s shoulders!”

“Once we’re outside,” Gabe said as he opened their front door and took Sam’s hand.

“Alright,” she mumbled softly.

Sam walked in front of them until they were out the front doors, reaching down to her. “Still want up?”

“Yes!” she cheered, reaching up to him and smiled. 

“Just be careful,” Gabriel chided, locking the door behind him as he started down the hall.

“We will,” Sam promised, steadying her on his shoulders and following him outside. He kept on hand on her to keep her from falling and took Gabriel’s hand with his free one. “And we’re off!”

He glanced up at her in a slight worry before smiling and taking his hand as they walked outside and across the parking lot, down the sidewalk. “Now be careful with her,” he whispered softly.

“I’ll be careful Gabe,” Sam assured him, squeezing his hand. “Don’t worry, I’ve got her.”

“I know, I trust you,” he reassured as they walked into the store. “Head down,” he warned as Sam bent down as well as Audrie bending down. He smiled and glanced around. “Alright, what are we getting besides garland and fake flowers?” he asked.

“Uh,” Sam hummed in thought, keeping his hold on Audrie. “We could get more snacks. Kinda running low at home. And don’t you need a new brush or something?”

“Yeah, the bristles are falling out of the old one,” he commented, thinking as they walked through the store. “Hm.. brush, flowers..”

“Candy!” Audrie cheered.

“..Candy,” Gabriel smiled.

Sam snorted. “Gabriel, we have candy literally all over the house,” he pointed out jokingly.

“But Audrie wants more.” He grinned as he stopped at the flower section and moved to the fabric ones, glancing at them before leading her to the red and pink ones as she looked.

Sam rolled his eyes, squinting at a flower before breaking out into a grin. “Oh my god, these are perfect,” he laughed, holding up a plaid decorated flower. “These are mine now.”

Gabriel sighed as he took the ring of them and put them around his arm. “Fine,” he whispered softly before Audrie picked some magenta ones and handed them to Gabe. “Time for a hairbrush,” he smiled, taking Sam’s hand to lead him around the store again.

“Did you ever find the brush for your feathers?” Sam whispered into his ear.

He glanced at him and glanced at Audrie before sighing softly. “No..it’s still lost, even after we moved,” he frowned, going to the brushes. “We’ll find one later,” he mumbled.

“I can go look for one if you want,” Sam offered. “I’m pretty sure I know what ones you like to use.”

He grinned a little. “You go do that.. while I go find the candy,” he whispered before letting go of his hand to walk away.

Sam scoffed, shaking his head as he headed down a different aisle, picking out two different brushes before walking off to find them. “Found it,” he said once he’d made his way over to Gabe, lowering his voice to a whisper as he continued, “one for your hair and one for the feathers.”

He smiled softly, actually in the plant aisle, looking at small plants in glasses. “Thank you, my love,” he joked as he took them to hold. “Are we all ready to go?” he asked softly.

“Think so,” Sam nodded. “I’ll go pay, you two can wait outside if you want.”

“Alright,” Gabe smiled as he helped Audrie down before taking her hand. “Ready to leave Sam behind?” he asked.

“Yes,” she laughed and walked ahead of him.

“I’ll see you outside,” he waved before catching up to her.

Sam laughed softly, checking out as quickly as he could and joining them outside, holding up the bags in his hands. “I assume we’re ready to head back?”

Gabriel smiled and took the bags before handing Audrie’s hand to Sam. “Yeah, we can go home and then wait until three and go to pick them up,” he smiled.

“Great!” Sam grinned, beginning to walk with them. “In the meantime, relaxing TV, hm?”

“Naptime for me,” Gabe mumbled.

“Can I sleep in my bed?” Audrie asked quickly.

“Sure,” Gabriel smiled. “When we get home.”

“Alright, naps instead then,” Sam agreed with a laugh. “Audrie, if you want extra pillows or blankets we have a couple in your closet.”

“Yes,” she whispered. “Pillow fort?”

Gabriel paused and smiled. “Blanket tent?”

“Yes?” she laughed. “I love them!”

“Sammy I love her.”

“We’ll get everything set up once we get inside,” Sam said, grinning widely at their interaction. “I assume you still have the keys, Gabe.”

“Of course,” Gabriel smiled taking them out as he walked inside with Audrie and followed after Sam as they came up to their door, unlocking it so Audrie could run inside. “Isn’t she adorable?” he laughed loudly.

“She is,” Sam agreed, smiling as he set the bags down in the living room. “I can’t wait for everyone else to meet her.”

“Justice is gonna love her,” he smiled, walking to the table to take out the brushes, ripping open the cardboard part as he was getting the plastic rings off.

“They all will,” Sam said with certainty, getting the flowers and candy out to set on the coffee table for later. “I have a feeling it might be hard to get them to bed.”

“No candy, promise,” Gabriel laughed as he took the bag and glanced at Audrie in her room before disappearing a quick second and coming back without it. “Would nine be a good time?”

“I think so, Dean would throw a hissy fit if we didn’t,” Sam joked. “Are we all driving to pick them up later or just one of us?”

“I don’t mind,” he shrugged, opening the other brush. “We have enough room in our minivan, ‘cause someone had to have a van to store more stuff.” Gabe stuck out his tongue before going into the kitchen to get a chair and set it up next to the couch, throwing a blanket over it before lying one out on the floor.

“Bite me,” Sam scoffed jokingly, handing him the throw pillows from the couch. “At least we have something big enough to fit everyone. You’ll thank me one day.”

He stopped and stood up to stare at Sam in an almost glaring way. “Uh-huh..” he mumbled as he moved to stand next to him before climbing onto the couch, wrapping his arms around his neck. He smirked slightly as he kissed him, moving to his cheek before biting it.

Sam jumped, jerking his face away. “What the hell?” he laughed, jokingly shoving Gabe’s face away.

Gabriel laughed and pouted a little. “You told me to,” he grinned, pulling him closer. “Plus, you taste sweet.” He smiled as he wrapped his arms around his neck to kiss his cheek again. “Cuz you’re sweet,” he joked.

Sam laughed softly, leaning his head to gently bump against Gabe’s. “Guess I did ask for it, huh?

“You did,” Gabe whispered softly before letting go of him to climb off the couch. “Nap in our bed or on the couch?” he asked softly as Audrie brought in a blanket and pillow to lay down in the fort.

“Doesn’t matter,” Sam shrugged. “Either way I’ll need to set an alarm for like.. Two-thirty, mostly likely. You choose.”

“Couch so I can watch Audrie,” he mumbled, sitting down with a soft yawn and a smile, reaching up for Sam’s hand to pull him down.

Sam happily joined him, situating himself so they both could fit on the couch. “Comfy yet?”

He hummed as he shifted into Sam’s side and laid his head on his shoulder. “Now I am,” he grinned.

Sam laughed softly, putting his arm around him and resting his hand on his waist. “Good.”

He smiled happily as he rested his head on his shoulder to watch the TV. “So how do you feel about having a kid now?” he asked softly.

Sam glanced over at Audrie in the blanket fort and smiled. “Nervous still, but excited-nervous. If everything goes well, we’ll get to bring her home for good.”

Gabe smiled as he tilted his head, moving his bangs out of his face. “And you like her?” he asked softly.

“I do,” Sam confirmed, turning his head back to face him. “I really do.”

He smiled as he bent up to kiss Sam’s cheek before laying his head back down to sleep, Sam resting his cheek on his head to fall asleep alongside him.


	10. Chapter 10

Sam woke a few hours later to the alarm he had set. He sighed as he turned it off and set his phone down, using his free hand to lightly tap Gabe awake.

Gabriel sat his head up instantly as he smiled at Sam. “You grunt like a puppy in your sleep,” he casually said as he looked at Audrie who was half asleep watching cartoons still. “Ready to meet all the other kids?” he asked her, watching her set her head up and nod as she crawled out to stand.

“Shut up, no I don’t,” Sam grunted, jokingly pushing him off of him to stretch. “If I let you drive can I have access to the house keys?”

“Deal,” he grinned. “I’ll drive safely, I promise,” he laughed, going to get the car keys before giving Sam the house keys and taking Audrie’s hand. “Come on puppy.” He smirked a little.

Sam rolled his eyes and followed after him, opening the door for Audrie before sliding into the passenger side door.

Gabe watched her buckle in before turning the car over and pulling out of the parking lot onto the road. “Yaaay,” he mumbled softly as he let the steering wheel even back out and began to drive. “And we’re on our way.”

“Do you need directions?” Sam asked, eyes still scanning the road.

“I know where the school is Sam,” he laughed. “I’ve picked them up before.” He smiled. “Have more faith in your idiot boyfriend.”

“I have plenty of faith,” Sam laughed, moving his hand to rest on Gabe’s thigh. “Just making sure is all.”

“Sure you do,” he laughed before glancing at his hand, his face turning a soft pink as he kept driving. “Yeah..” he mumbled nervously.

“I do,” Sam insisted with a laugh. “We don’t pick them up that often, I’ve gotten lost before.”

“Well I- uh, I do know.. where the school thing.. is,” he mumbled softly as he glanced back down at his hand before his legs moved around.

Sam tilted his head and moved to look over at him. “You okay?”

“Yeah- yeah,” he whispered softly, clearing his throat. “...Yeah.” He sighed again as he gripped the wheel nervously.

“You sure?” Sam asked, raising an eyebrow. “Because you look distracted.”

“Yeah, not a lot,” he laughed softly. “I’m.. fine just,” he mumbled, shifting his leg again. “You’re being weird,” he whispered.

“I’m being weird?” Sam repeated, looking down at his hand as his leg moved again. “Does this bother you?”

“It’s not.. bad,” he whispered softly. “I’m just confused why,” he mumbled.

“Just because, I guess,” Sam shrugged, head still tilted. “You’re comfortable.”

“What do you mean?” he asked softly as he slowed down to take a turn.

“You’re comfortable,” Sam shrugged again, absentmindedly rubbing his leg. “Just to rest on, you know?”

Gabriel flinched at the awkward feeling and stifled an awkward noise before trying to relax. “I just don’t see how you enjoy just.. touching me in such an awkward place. Aren’t thighs of this size frowned upon?”

Sam frowned, brow furrowing. “I wouldn’t think so, I don’t see anything wrong with them,” he stated. “It’s not like you’re unhealthy to a point where it’s dangerous to you.

“I know, just.. a lot of people just don’t like them,” he shrugged softly, glancing at Sam. “Why would you like mine?”

“Because I love you,” Sam answered. “And I’m not other people.”

He blinked in slight confusion as he pulled up to the school, still a few minutes to spare as he parked and just stared at Sam’s hand. “I guess that’s.. a good reason,” he mumbled softly.

“I think it is,” Sam said surely, sitting in silence for a few moments before speaking again. “Do you want me to move?”

“No,” Gabriel instantly said as he was waiting for the bell to ring. A few minutes passed before they heard the bell and watched the kids walked out, Emma’s holding Justice’s hand as they sat down on the stairs. “Get their attention,” he mumbled, rolling down Sam’s window.

Sam waved frantically out the window, shouting their names dramatically and laughing once they’d seen him. “They’re coming,” he laughed, leaning back towards Gabe with a satisfied smile.

Gabe laughed as he rolled his window back up and opened the sliding doors so they could get it.

“Where’s Dad?” Emma asked before seeing Audrie. “Who’s the kid?” she asked, surprised, helping Justice and Ben in their seats before closing the doors.

“Our possibly adoptive daughter,” Gabriel smiled and started the car again.

“Ben, Justice, Emma, meet Audrie,” Sam introduced, gesturing to each with his free hand. “Audrie, these could be your new cousins.”

Audrie looked at them and smiled. “You have pretty hair,” she said, watching Emma sit down.

“Thank you,” Emma said. 

Gabriel smiled at them before he pulled up and quickly moved Sam’s hand further inside his thigh before pulling out.

“We bought some snacks for tonight, already have a blanket fort set up,” Sam continued, this time facing towards the road. “Don’t tell Dean yet, alright?”

“Alright,” Emma shrugged softly as she glanced at Audrie again. “So you guys are gonna adopt her?”

“Hopefully we’ll be allowed, yes” Gabriel whispered.

“She’s staying with us for the night, so we’re hoping everything goes well,” Sam explained.

“Alright,” Emma shrugged texting on her phone.

Gabriel smiled widely as he drove down the road. “Alright, dinner ideas. Hit me,” he said as he glanced in the mirror to see Emma with earbuds in and Ben watching her as Justice and Audrie bonded. “..That’s fine,” Gabe whispered softly.

Sam snorted and shook his head. “We could do chicken,” he suggested. “Rotisserie chicken and salad.”

“Hm.. how about a salad with different mixes? Or like chicken salad sandwiches or with crackers. That sounds good, right?” he asked softly.

“Let’s do it!” Sam agreed, squeezing his leg slightly and grinning. “Fruit salad for dessert. Everything is salad now.”

He laughed softly, closing his legs in a sort of fear before slowly relaxing. “No, I’m thinking cookies,” he smiled. “Six or seven we’ll have dinner and maybe eight-ish we have desert,” he suggested.

“Sounds good to me,” Sam said with a shrug. “We can get beds set up for everyone after.”

“Sleep in the tent kiddos,” he said, looking back at them. “They don’t care,” he mumbled before frowning and looking back at the road as he turned to head back down the road home.

“Hey, they could be screaming,” Sam pointed out. “Don’t take it personally, they ignore Dean and Cas just as much.”

He shrugged softly. “At least they’re quiet,” he smiled and stopped at a red light for a second before reaching down to hold Sam’s hand, messing with his fingers before being forced to let it go so he could drive again.

Sam grinned, leaning into his shoulder for the rest of the way back home. “I’ll get dinner started,” he offered once they were back in the parking lot.

Gabriel smiled as he opened all the doors and took out the keys, climbing out of the car to walk up to the door, counting all four kids before walking in after them, reaching out for Sam’s hand to take.

Sam clasped his hand as they walked, digging around in his pocket to pull out the apartment keys. He unlocked the door and pushed it open, gesturing for the kids to go in first. Emma threw her bag down while Ben and Justice did the same, Audrie rather following Gabe and Sam to sit on the couch. Gabe smiled and pulled him down to sit with him.

Sam put an arm around him to pull him closer, sighing softly as he turned on the TV. “Any requests?” he mumbled, flipping through the channels.

Gabriel smiled and glanced at the kids who were still talking and Emma on her phone. “Well we’re not watching Scooby-Doo, how about a Sonic cartoon?”

“Alright,” Sam laughed, flipping through the channels until he’d found it. He twisted himself around, laying across Gabe’s lap. Gabe lifted his arms up awkwardly before laying his hands on Sam’s back, absentmindedly scratching it as he watched the TV. Sam sighed softly, resting his head on his arms, eyes slowly drifting shut after a while. Gabriel smiled as he began to play with Sam’s hair, starting a braid on the side before holding it, braiding the other side of his hair. At some point, as he was doing this, Sam had fallen asleep, involuntarily turning on his side. Gabe smiled as he put the braids together to tie together with a hairband before letting it go to gently rub Sam’s shoulder.

Sam woke again an hour or so later, lifting his head slightly and looking around in a disoriented state. “What time is it?” he mumbled, letting his head fall back down.

Gabriel glanced at him as he looked at the time. “About five-thirty. You looked so peaceful I didn’t wanna wake you so I kind of got trapped,” he laughed softly.

Sam laughed softly, sitting up to lean against his shoulder. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay,” he laughed softly as he frowned and curled his knees up to his chest to hold his legs there.

Sam glanced over at him, lifting his head to set his chin on his shoulder. “What’s up?”

He glanced at him and smiled. “When you moved my legs got cold,” he laughed softly.

Sam snorted and laughed, rubbing his knee. “My bad,” he said with a small grin. He suddenly noticed his hair wasn’t in his face and reached an arm behind his head. “Did you braid my hair?”

He shrugged as he hugged his legs closer, laughing slightly. “Yeah, like an hour or two ago.. I was doing your one side then you rolled over so I did the other side to put them together,” he mumbled.

Sam smiled and shook his head. “Guess it’s your turn, then.”

“Absolutely not,” he immediately said as he stood up to go to the kitchen to get dinner started.

“Better not let your guard down then!” Sam shouted after him, moving to the other side of the couch as he got up.

“Is that you asking to sleep on the couch tonight?” Gabe asked from the kitchen.

“Uh oh, better not Sammy,” Emma grinned.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Uh, yeah, no,” he scoffed. “Besides, it’ll probably be taken over by the blanket fort later.”

“Well then I hope you enjoy the floor,” Gabe muttered to him from the kitchen.

“Oof,” Emma smirked.

“Wrong,” Sam huffed, leaning against his fist. “Fine, I won’t touch your hair,” he sighed, laughing.

“At least I’m not opposed to getting a haircut,” Gabriel mumbled softly.

“I still see nothing wrong with the length it is now,” Sam grunted.

“Nothing, and I love it, but it’s just getting shaggy,” he said. “We could always go and get it cut.”

“I guess,” Sam sighed. “Just a trim though.”

“We’ll go later for one,” he smiled. “Dinner, then haircut.” He smiled wider.

“Sure,” Sam laughed, sitting up again.

“I could cut it for you,” he offered, walking out of the kitchen drying his hands.

“Go ahead,” Sam agreed. “I trust you more than some random person at a barbershop.”

“Alright.. grab a shower as the kids eat since dinners ready,” he told them, watching them all walk into the kitchen. “Wash your hands, and then grab a bowl,” he told them before smiling at Sam. “Eat or shower first, and I’ll clean up the mess in the kitchen afterward.”

“I’ll eat first,” Sam said, getting up to head into the kitchen. “And thank you.”

“It’s no big deal,” he shrugged softly as they passed and he sat back on his corner of the couch with a small smile as the kids came back with their salads. “Besides, I know how much you love salads.”

“I do love my salads,” Sam laughed, taking a seat beside him.

“I know.” Gabe smiled widely, watching the TV. “That’s why I made them,” he mumbled before standing up to start cleaning up the kitchen.

Sam finished his food, rinsed his dishes in the sink, and went off to take a shower. He came back out a while later dressed with his towel sitting around his shoulders. “Need help cleaning or are we done?”

He glanced at Sam from where he putting lids on the containers before putting them in the fridge, his face turning a light pink as he glanced at his chest before meeting his eyes again. “No- no, uh, I’m almost done anyway,” he shrugged softly. “It’s okay, I’ll go get the scissors and we can do it in the bathroom,” he quickly said.

Sam nodded, walking back to the bathroom to sit and wait for him. “Scissors are in here, by the way!”

“I know,” he quickly called as he closed the refrigerator and came back, smiling at him as he kissed his cheek and took the scissors from him. “So extremely short, right?” he asked as he took the comb to part it and lightly comb through it.

“Gabriel, I swear to God,” Sam laughed. “Do not.”

“I’m joking, I know you like it long,” he smiled, combing the ends before starting to carefully cut his split ends and longer pieces. “Am I cutting your bangs too or not?” he asked.

“Uh, not too much,” Sam said, nodding lightly so he didn’t mess him up. “Just trim everything.”

“Split ends especially,” he laughed softly, moving to the back of his head to trim before standing at his side, getting him to look at him as he started off with Sam’s split ends before moving his head again. “Babe, stay still.” He smiled.

“Sorry,” Sam laughed sheepishly, trying to hold still.

“It’s okay.” Gabe smiled. “I’m not gonna cut off a lot,” he promised, kissing his cheek softly before continuing, stepping back to comb it out before cutting off a few more strands. “There,” he smiled, walking around him to clean off the scissors and put them away with the comb.

Sam ran a hand over his hair, raising his towel to dry it off more before standing up. “Thanks Gabe.”

He shrugged softly and closed the drawer before leaving to get a broom and sweep up all of Sam’s hair. “For such a little trim I feel like a cut a lot off,” he mumbled, looking at the small pile on the floor before throwing it away. “You sure you’re okay with it?”

Sam stared at it in the mirror, catching Gabe’s eye in the reflective glass and smiling. “Of course, it looks great.”

He smiled a little as he walked up to play with it. “Now it’ll grow better,” he grinned, walking out of the bathroom and back to the kitchen to finish cleaning up.

Sam smiled, attempting to dry it once more before tossing the towel into the laundry room and walking out with Gabe, starting on the dishes. “Are they all done eating then?”

Gabriel glanced at the bowls on the counter. “Yeah I’m gonna day so,” he smiled, butting in next to him. “Hey, dishes are my job,” he joked.

“Not today they’re not,” Sam laughed, lightly bumping him back. He moved over some to allow him to help. “There’s not that many, just stuff from today.”

“Which is why it’s easy so I’ll do them. Go sit and talk to the kids, I’ve got this.” He smiled at him.

“No, you’ve been cleaning,” Sam insisted, shooing him back. “My turn.”

Gabriel frowned at him before laying his elbows on the counter. “Do I need to wrestle you to the ground?” he pouted.

“Might have to,” Sam said stubbornly.

“Then I guess I will,” Gabriel pouted, moving his hands away from the sink to push him back a little, guarding the sink.

Sam squinted at him, moving forward and putting his arms around him to reach the sink.

He jumped a little before just staring at him before pushing on his shoulders. “Samuel,” he smirked, knowing the nickname annoyed him.

“It’s Sam!” he huffed, shrugging his hands off to reach around him again.

“Okay Samuel,” Gabe giggled softly, gently putting his hands on Sam’s shoulders again.

“Sam,” Sam corrected again, practically squashing him against the counter in order to reach the dishes.

He laughed as he hugged him in place, smiling widely on his shoulder before letting go of him to turn around and look up at him with a wide smile. “But Sammy..” Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste, ignoring his comments as he continued to wash the dishes. Gabriel frowned and faced the sink before tilting his head up at him. “..Are you a mad Samuel now?”

“Stop calling me Samuel,” Sam groaned, putting his head down to laugh into his shoulder.

He smiled a little at his laughter before smirking. “I’ll stop calling you Samuel if you let me do the dishes.”

“But you’ve been cleaning all night!” Sam whined. “Besides, I’m almost done.”

“Dammit Samuel,” he frowned as he sighed and stayed put where he was trapped.

Sam grinned in triumph, wrinkling his nose at the name, and finished washing the dishes. “I need to rinse them,” he said. “If you don’t move I’ll splash you by accident.”

“I feel like that accident wouldn’t be accidental,” he muttered. “Now just go away and let me rinse them,” he smiled softly. “Please?”

Sam sighed, begrudgingly backing away. “Fine, but I’m helping you with your wings tonight at least. You still need to brush your feathers.”

He smiled reluctantly. “Fine..” he muttered. “..Will staying behind me and hold my waist make you feel better?” he asked with a sigh. Sam laughed softly and nodded, moving back behind him as he turned around to finish off the dishes. Gabe glared at him for a second before he gave up and started ringing them before looking back at Sam. “How come you just won’t let me clean and relax yourself?” he asked.

“Because I feel lazy,” Sam huffed, absentmindedly rubbing his waist. “We split the work, we both live here.”

Gabriel shrugged as he smiled. “Yeah, and you also have an actual job..” he whispered. “Which means you work and I clean the house and take care of you. You shouldn’t have to deal with the small things I could do.”

“I’ll be fine Gabe,” Sam assured him. “I can handle the workload.”

“But you shouldn’t have to.” He frowned a little as he finished rinsing off a glass and leaned forward to turn the water off before drying his hands on their rag.

“I’ll be okay,” Sam promised, moving to hug him quickly.

Gabriel jumped at the suddenness as he stood there for a second before gently hugging him back. “You’re not gonna like- cry on me or anything right?”

Sam shook his head. “Just relaxing, like you said,” he replied, giving him a lopsided smile.

“You’re such a cutie,” he grinned before leaning up to kiss him. “Samuel.” He laughed as he walked past him.

“My name is Sam!” Sam laughed after him.

“I’m sorry, what’d you say Samuel?” he asked, turning around to look at him before walking into the living room.

Sam growled under his breath, walking quickly after him. “Sam. S-A-M,” he said stubbornly, reaching to wrap his arms around his waist.

He laughed softly as he held onto his arms before smiling widely. “U-E-L?” Gabe asked softly with a wide smile.

“Gabriel,” Sam chided, burying his face into his neck. “I’ll get you back for this.”

Gabriel gasped in fake fear. “Oh no.. I’m so scared of the man who I’ve seen cry after watching Toy Story. I’m shivering in my boots,” Gabe deadpanned as he stared at Sam before smiling and untangling Sam’s arms from his torso.

Sam squinted at him. “Right, because it wasn’t also you crying.”

“Shhhh,” Gabriel held up a finger to his lips. “I was only upset because you were crying.” He shrugged softly as he sat down next Audrie who was still talking to Justice before quietly stealing the remote and changing the channel.

Sam snorted, rolling his eyes. “Sure,” he said, turning to the kids. “Hey guys, we need to get beds set up. Audrie has her room, unless we all want to gather in one place.”

“Can Justice sleep with me? Please?!” Audrie begged.

Gabriel hummed and shrugged softly. “I don’t see a problem, but you need to go to bed still,” Gabriel smiled as he watched them get up.

“I’m gonna stay here with Emma,” Ben smiled widely. “I like the pillow fort.”

“See you guys in the morning?” Emma asked before closing the curtain to their fort.

Gabriel laughed softly as he turned off the TV and stood up. “Sleep time. Goodnight kids,” he smiled, hearing Emma and Ben quiet down before shutting off the kitchen light and the main living room light.

Sam said goodnight to them before heading off to his and Gabe’s room, flipping down on the bed facing the ceiling. “We should get a memory foam mattress,” he said suddenly.

Gabe looked down at him in confusion before he closed the door and took off his pants, staring at Sam. “Why?” he asked, moving to the closet to pick out one of Sam’s large hoodies to sleep in before sitting on the bed.

“Because it’d be more comfortable,” Sam shrugged, sitting up to change into a t-shirt and sweatpants.

“Just be happy you have a bed for now,” Gabriel laughed as he turned off the lights and laid back down, pulling the covers down to wait for Sam. “Think of it this way, I at least sleep with you.”

“Very true,” Sam agreed, sliding under the covers with him. “You’re a comfortable pillow too.”

“Are you calling me fat?” he asked as he laid down close to him, squinting at him. “So help me, Samuel..” he whispered.

“No, I’m not calling you fat!” Sam insisted, nose wrinkling at the name. “You’re just comfortable! And your wings are warm.”

He smiled happily as he laid his head down. “Well I have to hide them tonight..” he mumbled softly. “Sorry.” He smiled before sighing softly. “Have I ever told you how cute you are?” he said suddenly.

Sam buried his face halfway into the pillow in an attempt to hide his blush, glancing up at him with a small smile. “Cute huh? I’ll have to give that award to you.”

“No just.. You hate Samuel, but you let me call you it even though you hate it.. and every time I do,” he smiled, reaching up to cup his cheek, “you scrunch up your nose in this adorable little way.” He smiled, poking his nose before laying his hand down. “..You’re just perfect, Sam,” he whispered.

Sam glanced at him before shyly looking away, settling his chin above his head. “I don’t really mind the name coming from you,” he mumbled with a smile. “I still don’t like it but... it’s from you so.. it’s not as bad.”

He glanced up at him before relaxing into his chest, curling up slightly as Sam talked. “..I don’t like it either. I like Sammy,” he smiled widely. “I just call you Samuel because I like to see your annoyed face.” He chuckled.

Sam laughed, resting his hand on his back. “You’re a tormentor sometimes, you know that?” he joked, kissing the top of his head.

He smiled softly as he glanced at Sam’s arm before lowering it to slide under his hoodie, smiling contently as he closed his eyes. ”Yeah but you love me.”

“I do, you’re right,” Sam agreed with a yawn, pressing his face against his hair. Sam smiled still and readjusted himself a little before taking a deep breath and falling asleep soon after. Sam fell asleep shortly after him, waking up hours later with both arms wrapped around him. Gabriel stayed sleeping right underneath him, his face buried into his neck as his hands stayed curled up in front of his figure. Sam smiled at his sleeping form, rubbing a hand up and down his back for a few minutes as he waited for him to wake again.

Gabriel eventually woke up a good twenty minutes later after having partially drooled down his cheek before glanced up at Sam in a confused daze.

“Morning sleepyhead,” Sam laughed softly, brushing hair out of his face.

He smiled warmly at him as he yawned, stretching his back before moving forward to nuzzle into Sam’s neck. “..You’re warm.”

Sam grinned, continuing to rub his back. “Am I stuck here for a while then?” he joked.

He smiled widely as he reached a hand up to feel Sam’s chest. “..As long as you keep rubbing my spine like that..yeah,” he whispered.

“Guess I’ll have to stay here then,” Sam laughed in response.

“I’m just joking Sam, you can get up if you want,” he mumbled, moving back a bit for him.

Sam sighed softly, staying there for a couple minutes longer. “Guess we should make the kids breakfast, huh?”

“Pancake time,” he mumbled softly, smiling at Sam. “If I make it I get to do the dishes,” he declared loudly as he sat up to climb off the bed and get pants on before running out of the room.

“What? Gabe!” Sam exclaimed, running out of the room in the t-shirt and sweats he’d fallen asleep in. “I’m helping!”

“No you aren’t!” he declared open the fridge to take out an egg, holding it up threateningly. “Slowly.. back out, of the kitchen.” He glared.

“Do not throw that,” Sam warned, freezing in his tracks.

“Back out of the fucking kitchen Sam,” he whispered, keeping it in his hand as he went for a second one, one now in each hand.

Sam moved his feet back, keep an eye on the eggs. “Do not.”

“Leave the fucking kitchen Sam,” he said again, staring at him.

Sam stared back, backing out of the kitchen door after a few moments. “Put the eggs down.”

He slowly put one down before walking to the kitchen door, closing it on Sam’s face. “Now stay out there!” he said, finally walking back to actually start making the pancakes.

Emma sat her head up and blinked. “Did you make Gabriel mad?” she asked.

Sam shook his head as he sat back in the chair. “He wants me to relax and I don’t want to.”

“Why would you not want to?” she asked, sitting up. “I thought you wanted more days off and all that”

“Well yeah, I want more days off to spend time with people, but I’m not the best at relaxing,” Sam shrugged, laughing dryly. “I like having things to do.”

“But he won’t let you do them even though you like to?” she laughed softly. “You two are some other sort of couple,” she whispered.

“You aren’t wrong,” Sam laughed. “But I’ll deal. Makes him happy.”

“You’ll give up? That easily?” she laughed “You’re not the one to argue are you?” She smiled.

“Uh, sometimes, yeah,” Sam shrugged. “But he also threatened me with eggs so..”

“What?” she asked in complete shock before glancing at the kitchen door. “Did he really?” she asked softly.

“Yeah,” Sam snorted. “I’ll get him back for that.”

“What’re you gonna do?” she asked quietly. “I wanna know.”

Sam hummed, glancing back at the kitchen. “Threatens me like that again, I know he’s still ticklish and hates it.”

“He’s gonna choke you,” she smiled softly before standing up to the smell of pancakes. “And not the kinky kind,” she mumbled as she glanced in the kitchen to find Gabe making a few plates of pancakes.

“Hey, take your pick, they’re all the same. And uh, tell Sam he can come back in.” He smiled as he started the dishes.

Emma laughed and took a plate for herself before giving one to Ben, glancing at Justice and Audrie as they went into the living room. “Gabe says you can go into the kitchen now,” she laughed.

Sam scoffed, getting up from his chair to walk back into the kitchen. “Am I off house arrest now?” he joked, taking a plate from the counter.

“For now,” he laughed softly, setting the pan and spatula down on the counter to wait until everyone was done eating. “But as soon as you’re done you leave your plate in here and get out of the kitchen.” He glared.

Sam rolled his eyes. “Uh-huh, you gonna threaten me with eggs again?” he asked, raising an eyebrow.

“I just might,” he mumbled softly. “But then I’d have to clean it up so I might not,” he mumbled.

Sam laughed and leaned against the counter with his plate. “Good point, and if you did I’d have to get revenge.”

“I might just throw an egg at you because I can. You don’t scare me,” Gabe laughed.

“Hm, maybe, maybe not,” Sam shrugged, casually taking a bite of his pancakes.

“You don’t scare me, Samuel.” He smirked a little as he crossed his arms.

“Don’t call me Samuel,” Sam huffed, making a face as he continued eating.

“Okay Samuel,” he mumbled softly as he smiled at him.

“You’re kinda asking for it Gabe,” Sam laughed, setting his plate on the table and taking another bite.

“Sure I am Samuel,” he muttered to himself as he moved a kitchen chair back into place and smiled at him.

Sam shook his head, setting his fork down on his plate. “You know, you’re lucky you can’t have your wings out right now,” he teased.

“What’s that supposed to mean Samuel?” he asked, adding punctuation to his name before crossing his arms and smirking.

“It means you’re still ticklish and I can use that as a way to get you back,” Sam responded, standing up from leaning on the counter.

Gabe only smiled and walked up to him, staring up at him. “Doesn’t mean I’m scared of you,” he smirked widely.

“I never said it was going to scare you,” Sam laughed. “Just something I can use.”

“Yeah, because tickling me is so intimidating,” Gabriel smiled softly. “Nice try Samuel.”

“Eh, it got to you while you were sick,” Sam shrugged, going back to leaning against the counter to finish his pancakes.

“That’s because they were sensitive,” he muttered. “..Well, extra sensitive.. they’re already sensitive enough, but- oh just fuck off,” he muttered softly.

Sam snorted, pulling him in to hug him quickly before moving to put his plate in the sink. “It’s not my fault Gabe,” he laughed.

He grumbled a bit as he crossed his arms, turning his back to him. “I said fuck off,” he muttered.

“I didn’t do anything yet!” Sam protested. “You threatened me with eggs!”

“You deserved it,” he stated softly, keeping his back turned to him.

Sam huffed, walking around to the side of him. “Will It make you happy if I take more breaks?” Gabe hummed at the thought, glancing at him before turning to his side, having his back face him again. “Come on, don’t ignore me,” Sam pressed in a whining tone, moving around him again. Gabe hummed softly, pretending Sam wasn’t there as he turned away from him again, sighing softly. “Gabe.” Sam made his way around to the other side of him. “Are you mad at me?” Gabe smiled slightly as he turned around again to face away from him, grinning to himself before covering his mouth with one hand. “Gaaabe,” Sam said in a drawn-out, whiny tone.

Gabe only huffed slightly as he tilted his head slightly, plainly just staring at the wall before sitting up properly to walk out of the kitchen. Sam immediately put his arms around his middle. “Gaaabe,” he said again. Gabe held back his laugh as he cleared his throat to cross his arms again, trying to take a step away from him as he bit his lip. Sam only hugged him tighter, a smile forming on his lips. “Come ooon Gabe.”

“Oh my god, what?” he laughed softly, leaning back a bit into his chest as he finally submitted.

Sam laughed, burying his face into his shoulder for a moment before raising it again. “Don’t ignore me,” he snorted. “Let’s play a game with the kids before we have to go back to the place.”

He laughed softly as he smiled at him and kissed his temple. “I just might again.” he threatened before his smile dropped and he became serious. “What are you thinking about anyway?” he asked.

“Hoping, mostly, that they’ll let us take her home for good,” Sam sighed, bending down to rest his chin on his shoulder. “Do you think we did a good job for one day of parenting?”

He frowned a little before smiling. “I think so yeah,” he mumbled, turning slightly to hold his face. “..You’re scared aren’t you?” he whispered slightly. “Anxious. Stressed.. Your head is tense,” he stated softly, rubbing a finger over his temple to take it all away. “I think you’re doing great at parenting.” He smiled, standing on his toes to kiss his forehead.

Sam’s smile returned, pressing their heads together for a moment. “Thanks,” he murmured gratefully. “So.. morning games?”

He smirked a little, lowering his hands to Sam’s shoulders before whispering. “What kind of morning games?” he smirked, moving to kiss his cheek.

Sam tilted his head in confusion before his eyes widened in realization. “Board games, Gabriel, card games, video games!” he laughed. “There’s kids here.”

Gabriel laughed and snorted even, glancing up at Sam. “Aright.. Alright. Board games, I promise,” he smiled before whispering. “But the first night we’re alone?”

Sam grinned and nodded in agreement. “First night we’re alone.”

Gabriel grinned happily. “Deal.” He grinned before clearing his throat and speaking at a normal level. “Uh, I’ll get the dishes done and put away while you get a game ready?” he asked.

Sam sighed and nodded with a grin. “We’ll be waiting,” he said, kissing him quickly before walking out the kitchen door. “Alright, game time. What’re we thinking?”

Audrie looked up and hummed. “Board games or cards?”

“We could play UNO again,” Emma smirked widely.

“Monopoly!” Justice suggested.

“No, that game tears apart families,” Emma whispered before thinking. “Something simple like go fish or war?” She shrugged.

“I could go for go fish,” Ben smiled widely.

“Go fish?” Audrie asked Sam with a smile.

“Go fish,” Sam agreed, moving to the corner of the room that was home to a stack of games. “We’ll get it set up and then we’ll wait for Gabe to finish what he’s doing.”

“What’s Uncle Gabe doing?” Justice asked softly.

“Probably the dishes; here, I’ll set up the game and I’ll keep them entertained, go enjoy some time with your boyfriend. I’ll babysit,” Emma grinned.

“He’ll get pissy if I try to go back in,” Sam laughed, handing her the deck of cards.

“I know, I just wanna see eggs flying,” Emma grinned. “Besides, annoying him is relaxing for you, isn’t it?” she teased.

“Me working annoys him so apparently,” Sam snorted, sticking his head back in the kitchen door. “Am I gonna be pelted for coming in?”

Gabe glanced at him, turning to a glare before softening and smiling. “No, although I might flick you with dishwater just cuz.” He shrugged and smiled. “Miss me that much though?” he teased.

“Emma volunteered as a babysitter,” Sam grinned, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Gabriel smiled as he relaxed into his back. “I love Emma,” he laughed softly as he moved to kiss Sam’s chin and quickly go back to washing the plates.

“We should hire her as a babysitter from time to time instead of a random teenager,” Sam laughed, standing with him in silence as he finished up the dishes.

“Probably,” he mumbled softly, drying his hands as he finished and glanced up at Sam. “You can let go of me now,” he whispered, gripping Sam’s hands tightly.

Sam whined slightly, staying for a moment longer before reluctantly letting him go. “We set up Go Fish in the living room,” he said, tilting his head toward the doorway.

“Let’s go play tag team against all four of them,” he smiled as he walked before glancing back at him. “And yes, I’ll sit in your lap so you can hold me.” He grinned before walking away from him into their living room.

Sam snorted, following close behind him as they re-entered the living room. “Are we all ready?” he asked, sitting down in front of the coffee table and waiting for Gabe.

Gabe smiled and moved down before turning to sit between his legs, taking the cards from Emma, handing Sam his cards before sorting through his, reading them before leaning back to show Sam. “Do you have numbers that match?” he asked him.

“Tag teaming?” Emma asked before grinning and looking at all the kids' cards, setting up four sets of matching cards already.

“Oh no!” Gabe laughed. “This might’ve been dumb.” He snorted.

“Oh well,” Sam laughed, showing him his deck. “See any you need?”

He hummed and plucked one card before laying them together. “Sammy, you have a matching of your own,” he pointed out before laughing and taking them to lay on the table. “You’re a goofball,” he mumbled.

Sam snorted and shrugged. “My bad,” he laughed, pulling the cards closer to him to read the numbers. “Have any sevens Emma?”

Emma glared at him deeply as she nearly threw it at Gabe. He caught it to gently hand to Sam. “Got any twos?” she asked.

Gabriel glanced at his cards before glancing at Sam’s and shaking his head. “Go fish.”

Emma gaped before huffing and drawing a card.

Sam muffled his laughter with Gabe’s shoulder, handing cards to the kids as needed as they continued around the table. “Hmmm.. Audrie, have any fours?”

Audrie hummed before shaking her head. Emma glanced and laughed for her secretly before getting her another card.

Gabriel smiled against Sam’ shoulder and closed his eyes for a few seconds before sighing softly into his neck.

Sam leaned into him more as they continued, going around the table a couple more times. “We are.. doing very bad,” he laughed, glancing between his and Gabe’s cards.

“You are not wrong,” he whispered softly, sighing as he gave another card to Emma. “They’re just really good at this. Should’ve picked poker,” he joked.

Sam snorted and nodded in agreement. “Should’ve played anything against Dean.”

“That too,” he mumbled, having to draw another card before checking Sam’s cards, frowning. “We are dying.” He laughed.

“Uh..nine?” Audrie asked.

Gabe frowned, handing her the nine. “Dying,” he restated.

“Dead,” Sam sighed, handing off another card to Ben. “Quite dead.”

“I give up,” Gabe whispered, laying his cards down for the kids to pick up what they needed, sighing softly. “On your own Sammy,” Gabe laughed, leaning back to relax.

Sam snorted, leaning his head over him to see. “Gee thanks.”

He laughed and shrugged. “I’m sorry, I tried,” he mumbled softly, watching Sam play alone before Ben ran out of cards.

“I win!” Ben smiled happily.

“Good job buddy,” Sam laughed, setting his cards down on the table. “Should we get ready?” he asked Gabe softly.

“We should but..” Gabe sighed and leaned up away from him. “Are you ready to get going Audrie?” he asked.

Audrie frowned and looked down “I guess..” she whispered softly. 

Gabe smiled softly as he got up to get ready.

Sam got up after him, throwing on fresh clothes before waiting at the door, keys in hand. “You guys wanna come or stay here?” he asked Emma.

Gabriel smiled as he took Audrie’s hand and waited for Sam.

“I’ll stay here and babysit. Maybe clean a little, Gabriel really needs to stop cleaning,” she joked.

He only squinted at her before walking Audrie out, holding her hand tightly. “I’m driving, let’s go,” Gabriel called down the hall.

Sam scoffed and shook his head, handing him the keys as they got into the car. “Did you have a good time?” he asked Audrie as she sat down behind them.

Gabriel smiled as he pulled out and down the road.

“I don’t wanna leave,” she laughed “This is the most fun I’ve ever had... promise to come back for me?” she begged.

“I promise,” Gabe immediately said.

“We both promise,” Sam reassured her, glancing at her with a soft smile. “We’ll do everything we possibly can and more.”

She smiled widely. “..I really want to,” she whispered.

“We’ll try,” Gabriel smiled, glancing back at her in the mirror as he drove. “I promise we’ll try.”

Sam nodded in agreement, giving her another smile before turning around to face the road with an anxious expression.

Gabriel instantly noticed as he pulled up to a stop sign, looking at no cars nearby before reaching up to rub Sam’s temple before taking their turn. “It’s gonna be okay,” he smiled softly.

Sam smiled unsurely at him, nodding as he leaned over slightly. “I hope so,” he sighed.

“Well come back in a few weeks, we promise,” Gabriel smiled as he pulled up and took out the key to climb out to help her out and take her hand. “Let's go,” he whispered softly as he walked in, waiting for Sam.

Sam followed behind them, taking Gabe’s hand as they entered the building. “Where do we go?”

“Waiting room before we seem Jenna again,” he smiled softly, handing Audrie back to Sam before talking to the receptionist and glancing at Sam before heading down the hall. Sam nodded to himself, one hand shoved in his pocket as they walked to sit in the waiting room. He sat down with Audrie on one side of him and Gabe on the other, fingers drumming on his knee. Gabe gently reached over to take his hand, rubbing his fingers. “It’s gonna be okay,” he smiled as Jenna came up with a smile before frowning.

“Gabe, Sam,” she smiled softly. “It’s good to see you guys again. I’m sorry I have to take her back, you all look so sad.”

“Kind of am.” Gabe frowned as he stood up with Audrie. She frowned and hugged Gabe tightly before moving to hug Sam even tighter, frowning as she pulled away.

“But you’ll come back right?” Audrie smiled.

“Of course we will,” Gabriel promised, rubbing her head.

“Ready?” Jenna asked as she took Audrie’s hand and walked her back down the hall.

Gabriel stood still before sitting back down, frowning. “..Fuck” he whispered softly.

Sam grunted in response, leaning into his shoulder. “My thoughts exactly,” he sighed, glancing over at him. “How long do we have to wait?”

“Three weeks,” he whispered before glancing at him. “Ya think you’re gonna be okay, or do I need to take your headaches away?” he asked softly before reaching up to run his fingers through Sam’s hair.

“I’ll be alright,” he murmured, attempting a reassuring smile. “We should probably head home though. Our nieces and nephew are still there.”

“Yeah..” he whispered softly as he stood up. “First one to the car drives,” he quickly said before immediately running out the doors and into the driver’s seat of the car.

Sam snorted and laughed, climbing into the passenger seat. “That’s cheating, you had a head start.”

“All’s fair in love and annoyance.” He grinned as he started the car. “Do you wanna drive that bad?” he asked, smirking.

Sam shook his head, resting his elbow on the console and leaning onto his fist. “Nah, I’d rather just get home.”

“Tired?” he asked as he pulled out to drive. “I can always help you to sleep if you can’t,” he said.

“I know, think it might be just stress,” Sam shrugged, stifling a yawn. “I’ll be fine.”

He glanced at Sam and smiled, reaching over to hold his hand before having to pull it away so he didn’t wreck. “I’ll put you to sleep once we get home, but first I have to get better at driving,” he whispered softly before pouting.

Sam laughed softly, holding back another yawn. “Focus on the road until we get home, I’ll be alright.”

“No, I’m always gonna worry about you.. plus I have to take the kids back to Dean’s this afternoon or tomorrow, but just so you know, you’re staying home when I do and getting some sleep.. you need to just sleep in.” He frowned. “That’s it, as soon as I’m getting back home I’m gonna drop the kids off, and I’m gonna relax your whole body and head and let you sleep in peace. I don’t even care about the sex right now, you need to relax- and don’t tell me to not worry about it because I am!” he immediately said afterward as he pulled up and took the keys out. “Now march your ass upstairs and get to bed!”

Sam opened his mouth to respond and was immediately cut off by the yawn he’d been trying to hold back, wrinkling his nose and sighing once he’d stopped. “Fine, but just until you get back,” he said stubbornly, holding the door to the building open for him.

He smiled widely as he pushed Sam a little. “Go get to bed. If you aren’t in bed relaxing when I get back you can forget about the first night we’re alone,” he whispered softly as he explained to his nieces and nephew what was happening, before helping them get ready. He got them out the door a good twenty minutes later and took them to Dean and Cas, before coming back into their apartment, quietly closing the door behind him as he tiptoed through the house and peeked into their bedroom.

Sam had done his best to stubbornly stay awake, falling asleep minutes after Gabe and the kids had left. By the time Gabe had gotten home, he was sleeping on his stomach with one arm resting beside him and the other raised above his head, snoring slightly with his mouth open.

Gabriel grinned at this sight as he slowly made his way into the room, quietly moving to sit on the free space on the bed before reaching over to slip a hand under his shirt, trailing his hand down his spine to get rid of the tension. Sam leaned into his hand, closing his mouth as he sighed softly in his sleep. He twisted around slightly so that his back was facing away from Gabriel, curling up against him.

He shook his head softly as he moved to keep him on his stomach before moving to his shoulders, forcing the tension out of them before he took his hands away to rub his hands gently over Sam’s neck. “You are way too tense..” he whispered. Sam merely flipped the other direction, curling in on himself more as he continued to sleep. Gabriel sighed softly as he worked with this, laying behind him to get his hand under Sam’s head to hold his temples before kissing his hair and relaxing him. “If this isn’t the best nights sleep you’ve ever had, I don’t know what will be,” he whispered softly as he moved to lay on his back, opening his wings only to throw three over Sam and face him, then moving to bury his nose against Sam’s shoulder blades, feeling how relaxed they were before smiling and falling asleep himself.


	11. Chapter 11

Sam woke again feeling oddly refreshed, sighing deeply as he turned his head back towards Gabe against his back. He smiled softly at him, turning his head back and moving his arm up to stroke the wing closest to his head. Gabriel’s wing shivered in his sleep, having no effect on him as his wing twitched and shrunk away from being touched. Sam laughed quietly, carefully turning himself around to face Gabriel, position his now-free hand to rub his back as he slept.

Gabriel’s wings arched as he stretched a little before opening his eyes to look up at Gabe “Morning.. or night, I think it’s like two in the morning,” he whispered softly before moving closer to hug him with his wings.

“It is,” Sam laughed softly with a nod, glancing at the clock. “But that’d be why I don’t usually nap.”

“..I could put you back to sleep?” Gabe offered softly. “I feel kind of bad now but I hope you at least feel a little better,” he mumbled before yawning, his wings stretching with him before the edges fell off of the bed.

“I do,” Sam agreed. “And you can if you want, but are you going to sleep more too?”

Gabe thought about it. “Probably not,” he admitted. “But you could use extra rest. I don’t even need any.” He smiled.

“Well yeah but.. you’re warm,” Sam huffed, lightly pulling at a small feather nearest to his back.

He jumped a little and glared at Sam. “Dammit Sam, you know the ones closest to my back are the most sensitive,” he mumbled softly, his face turning a light pink.

Sam snorted, moving his hand further up. “Sorry,” he laughed quietly. “They’re soft.” Gabriel smiled softly as he rolled his eyes and gently relaxed them for Sam to run his fingers through the feathers. He forced himself to relax as he had his urge to smack Sam’s hand away before sighing and just giving up. “You can tell me to stop you know,” Sam smirked, letting his hand stop and rest at the bottom of his back.

“Yeah, but you seem to like it and I don’t wanna be mean..” Gabriel mumbled softly as he shrugged and moved to kiss him quickly. “Not my fault you’re too cute,” he joked quietly.

Sam laughed softly, pressing his forehead against Gabe’s. “I’m not cute,” he protested.

“What? Yes you are- do I need to make a list again?” he smirked softly.

“No,” Sam laughed with a shake of his head, dragging his hand back down his back. “Do not make another list.”

“But I love you,” he pouted. “And I need you to know that.” He smiled softly, arching his back away from his hand to be against his chest before smiling wider.

“I already do know that,” Sam smiled softly. “You’re letting me talk to you at two in the morning instead of going back to sleep.”

Gabriel laughed and stared at him in the dark. “Yeah but I also don’t need sleep,” he whispered softly. “So does it really count?” He smirked at him.

“You like sleep, so yes it does,” Sam argued with a grin. “Plus you insist that I relax instead of working all of the time, and by insist I mean you force me to relax because I never do.”

“I will put you to sleep right now,” he threatened as he raised his hand up to his temple. “Test me.” He laughed.

Sam shrugged, leaning further into his pillow. “What else are we going to do at two?”

He laughed and took his hand away, shrugging. “We could fuck,” he suggested jokingly. “Eat breakfast..” he mumbled a little afterward.

“I mean, I’m not really hungry yet,” Sam shrugged again. “But if you want to get something I won’t stop you.”

He glanced at him excitedly for a second as he pulled the blankets over their heads. 

~~~

Gabriel stretched a little in the morning, reaching over in his sleep to find Sam’s chest before moving in a soft motion to lay at his side, slowly sliding his hand over Sam’s chest as the sun warmed his wings.

Sam sighed softly, opening his eyes slightly into the sunlight. “Mornin’,” he mumbled, closing his eyes against the sun again.

Gabriel hushed him with a long ‘sh’ as he put a hand over Sam’s mouth. “I don’t think my vessel was made for this..” he whispered softly as he moved to lay his head on Sam’s chest.

Sam laughed softly, huffing out a breath. “Sorry ‘bout that,” he sighed with a smirk.

“It’s fine for the most part,” Gabriel mumbled before smiling with his eyes closed. “I guess I’ll just have to get used to it,” he whispered, smirking.

“Guess so,” Sam snorted, rolling onto his stomach. “Ready to get up yet?”

“Yeah, only cuz I’m forced- oh my god,” Gabriel immediately sat up as he stared at Sam’s back in embarrassment as his face turned a bright red. “..Shit,” he whispered softly, glancing at his nails before looking back at his back, noticing dried beads of blood. “Fucking Christ himself..” he whispered.

Sam hummed questioningly, glancing back at his back. “Oh, huh,” he said with slightly raised eyebrows. “Don’t worry about it Gabe, I’ll be fine. I didn’t exactly do you any favors either.”

“Yeah I can’t feel the pain as much as you..” he whispered softly. “Are you sure you’re okay? It doesn’t hurt just a little bit..?”

“It’s not bad,” Sam shrugged, wincing slightly as he moved back onto his side. “Just scratches. I’ll live.”

“You sure?” he mumbled, glancing down at his nails before noticing the bruises under his shorts on his inner thighs. “Samuel!” he gaped, his face a light red. “Oh my god.” He laughed softly as he hid his face.

Sam snorted, shoving his face into his pillow. “Shut up!”

“Oh my god.” He laughed, looking at his chest before feeling his neck. “Jesus Samuel!” he gasped, looking down at him. “I feel like we need to be more careful the next time we have sex..” he frowned. “You get a little rough.. which probably explains why I shredded your back,” he mumbled softly.

“Yeah I’d say so,” Sam responded, voice muffled by the pillow. “I say we take showers and then get breakfast.”

“I am not taking a shower with you, considering how tall you are, so I’ll be cleaning the bed and take one after you,” he mumbled as he finally stood up, crouching a little as his legs gave in on the ground next to the bed. “Is.. are my legs supposed to feel weak?” he asked softly, staring at him.

“I wouldn’t know,” Sam responded with a shrug, sitting up to look at him. “Are you alright?”

He laughed softly as he stood up slowly, frowning slightly. “Yeah.. just sore,” he whispered softly as he took a careful step before walking out of their bedroom door.

Sam winced slightly as he stood and stretched, pressing a hand over a mark on his shoulder as he headed into the bathroom to shower. He came out a while later and went back into their room to quickly change into clothes, rubbing his hair with his towel. “Your turn,” he said as he passed Gabe to head out into the kitchen.

“Thanks,” he called as he left to take a shower himself, coming back ten minutes later to find Sam drinking coffee as he passed him in his shorts and Sam’s hoodie. “How long do you think these bruises will stay?” he asked softly.

Sam looked him over, making and face and shrugging unsurely. “I don’t know honestly,” he sighed, tapping on his mug. “Today at least, maybe a couple of days?”

He turned to stare at Sam behind sighing softly. “Really?” he whined. “..Next time we do this, you’re being more gentle with me,” he whispered mostly to himself.

“Sorry,” Sam mumbled into his coffee. “I’ll be more careful, promise.”

“Yeah, if I ever heal,” he muttered softly as he began to make something.

“You’ll still heal faster than me,” Sam pointed out, tapping on the side of the cup. “By a lot.”

He blushed a little as he turned the oven on. “Um.. not uh.. not exactly,” he whispered softly before clearing his throat and breathing. “So what would you like for breakfast?” he asked.

“I’m thinking omelets,” Sam replied, standing up and heading for the fridge. “And what do you mean not exactly?”

He cleared his throat a little as he leaned against the counter. “Um.. when an angel is close or an intimate relationship or.. being intimate and they get bruised or scarred.. the wound is supposedly intentional. In other words..” He paused.

Sam shut the fridge door and tilted his head in confusion. “In other words..?”

“Uh,” he mumbled looking at him. “I want to keep them because they’re from somebody I love,” he said quickly. “Or at least my senses tell me I should keep them so I do..” He shrugged a little.

“Oh,” Sam said with a small nod, “so do you have any control over it or is it involuntary?” Gabriel glanced at him before his face turned a bright red and he took the eggs from the fridge and turned to make his omelet. Sam frowned slightly, taking it as his cue to stay quiet about it. “So are we wanting anything else? I can cut some fruit up or something.”

Gabriel stayed silent for a few seconds before mumbling softly. “Strawberries.. just the stims cut off?” he asked gently.

“Sure,” Sam agreed with a soft laugh, taking out the box of strawberries to wash off and cut. He set the freshly cut fruit into a bowl and leaned gingerly back against the counter, throwing one into his mouth. Gabriel smiled softly as he folded it in half to flip it before putting it on a plate for Sam, offering it to him proudly. “You’re getting really good at the cooking thing,” Sam complimented with a grin, taking his plate and digging around in the drawers for a fork.

He blushed happily as he took his bowl of strawberries to eat. “..I try,” he laughed softly as he ate one.

“Well you do great,” Sam continued, hastily scooping up forkfuls of food.

Gabriel nearly choked as he grabbed his arm and gently coughed. “Slow down..” he laughed softly. “Relax, you have nowhere to be,” he mumbled.

Sam slowed himself with a small smile. “I know, but I’m hungry.”

“Calm down,” he whispered softly, rubbing his shoulder. “Sit in the couch with me and just.. slow down.” He laughed nervously.

Sam set his fork on his plate and followed him to the couch, reading against the cushions with one arm behind Gabe. “What’s the plan for today?” Sam asked as he continued to eat at a slower pace. “Family visits or TV?”

“Uh..” he sighed softly. “You pick. Our lives are pretty boring.” He laughed softly.

Sam snorted. “Give us a little credit, we aren’t that boring,” he laughed, pausing for a moment to think. “We could go up and visit with Dean and Cas for a bit.”

“They’d see my neck if I didn’t hide it and they’d see your-.. my scratches?” he asked softly. “We could, but they might tease us,” he mumbled.

“Oh yeah,” Sam laughed nervously. “Kinda forgot for a second.. we don’t have to if you don’t want to, but they make fun of us anyway honestly.”

“No no, we can if you wanna. I’ll be okay with it,” he smiled. “I’ll just tell Cas to leave me alone.” He laughed softly before eating a strawberry. “It’s up to you. It’s okay.” He smiled.

Sam smiled, finishing off his food. “Well, we’re already dressed. Wanna appear in their kitchen and scare them?”

“After you’re done eating and I finish this episode of Steven Universe.” He laughed. “I don’t wanna be a plate short and leave it at Dean’s,” he smiled, leaning on his shoulder as he ate another strawberry.

Sam snorted, setting his empty plate on the coffee table. “We’ll finish the episode and then we’ll go,” he agreed.

“Yeeees,” Gabriel whispered slowly as he settled in comfortable with Sam, eating his strawberries before holding one up randomly to Sam’s mouth, offering one. Sam leaned forward slightly to take it, immediately leaning back against the couch as the TV continued playing. He laughed loudly as he tilted his head back and moved his hand to rub Sam’s jaw. “You’re cute,” he said suddenly.

Sam smiled sheepishly, leaning his head against Gabe’s. “Gonna come up with another list?”

He smiled. “You’re just dorky, and I love that,” he laughed softly. “I’ve never met someone as sweet and goofy as you,” he whispered.

“Well, right back at you,” Sam responded, laughing softly as he laid his head on his shoulder.

“..Sam I’ve been around a lot longer than you,” he laughed softly. “I’m in a book for fuck's sake.” He laughed.

“What, is that supposed to make you less cute?” Sam teased.

He laughed as his face turned a light pink. “No, it just means I’ve seen thousands of people and somehow you attracted me..” he smiled widely.

Sam laughed softly. “How’d I manage to get so lucky?”

“You mean cursed?” Gabriel snorted.

“Nope,” Sam responded bluntly. “Nothing but luck.”

“As if,” Gabriel whispered as he glanced at his shorts before looking back at Sam. “Ready to go to Dean and Cas?” he asked.

“Sure,” Sam laughed. “You?” 

Gabriel only shrugged and stood up to pull him to his feet, spinning him once as they were suddenly listening to Dean screaming before swearing about Mario Kart and Emma laughing. Gabe smiled. “I think they’re playing Mario Kart.”

“Uncle Gabe?” Emma called in confusion.

“What’s up family?” Sam called loudly, laughing as he did so.

Gabriel snorted as he took Sam’s hand, glancing into the living room to wave at them.

“Whoa,” Dean sat up from where he was positioned between Cas’ thighs. “Sam- Sammy what the fuck happened to your hair?!” he asked, glaring at him. “Who are you and what did you do my Sammy?” he teased.

“He wanted a trim” Gabe shrugged softly.

“Wanted?!” Dean asked, stunned a little. “Like, willingly let you come at his hair with scissors?” Dean whispered.

“I think it looks nice,” Cas said, glancing away from the screen for just a moment before turning his attention back to the game. “Dean, you’re losing still.”

“Thanks,” Sam laughed, running a hand over his hair. “And yeah, we just kinda agreed that it needed the bad ends cut off at least.”

“Whoa I don’t even care about the game,” he mumbled getting up, handing the controller to Cas.

“Hey!” Emma pouted.

“It’s short- unusual,” Dean muttered as he came up to him and stared at him before glancing at Gabe’s neck and noticing his shorts. “Oh my god,” he whispered, looking up at Sam. “Sam?” he asked softly.

“Keep the game going,” Cas sighed, raising an eyebrow as he got up. “I’ll finish for him.”

“It’s not that short,” Sam huffed, smirking and raising an eyebrow. “Yes, Dean?”

Emma laughed as she gave the controller to Ben to play.

Dean stared at them before whistling slightly. “Jesus, his legs are fucking purple,” Dean whispered.

“They are not,” Gabe gasped, smacking his arm. “If you think that’s bad you should Sam’s back,” he whispered softly.

“Do I want to?” Dean laughed softly.

Sam shrugged, rubbing his shoulder with a laugh. “Do you?”

“Do you what?” Cas asked, finally finishing their game and coming to stand behind Dean.

“Kind of,” Dean glared at Gabe before glancing at Gabe. “Look at your brother, his neck- and shorts. Just look,” Dean muttered as he laughed.

“Shut up,” Gabe laughed softly before smiling. “It’s not like you two don’t have sex.”

Cas looked him over, raising an eyebrow. “Well, yes, but not so violently.”

Gabriel glanced up at Sam before squinting. “Yeah, Samuel,” he muttered, rubbing his neck gently.

“Then how did Sam get hurt?” he muttered. “Are you two both just covered in bruises and hickeys?” he mumbled.

“Well uh, not exactly,” Sam laughed softly, turning slightly to the side to lift the back of his shirt.

Cas squinted at them both, shaking his head. “How do you manage this?” he asked with a sigh. “You didn’t think to let Gabriel heal you at least?”

“I’ll live,” Sam’s said simply, letting his shirt fall and turning back around.

“Jesus,” Dean mumbled, staring at his back. “Even Cas doesn’t scratch that hard,” Dean smirked. “How hard were you hurting Gabe?”

“Is it supposed to hurt?” Gabe mumbled softly to himself before shaking his head. “Either way, I can’t exactly heal him- well I can because.. intimate and shit..” He shrugged softly. “Just like how I can heal myself but I don’t want to,” he mumbled. “It’s just something in us angels that like to see the bruises and scratches that our significant other leaves on us.” He smiled throwing his arm around Cas.

Dean blinked at Cas. “Is that why you couldn’t heal me when you bit my lip?!” Dean whisper-yelled.

“Oh shit,” Gabe whispered softly, taking a step back to stand with Sam and smile softly.

Cas sent a glare in Gabe’s direction. “In a sense,” he grumbled.

Sam snorted. “Look what we caused Gabe,” he laughed.

“Cas, my lip was bleeding for three days,” he whined.

“Dean started it by saying you were rough!” Gabe protested.

“He was! My brother fucking fucked your body up!” Dean whispered.

“Well I fucked his back up,” Gabe mumbled back.

“Yeah, because he was rough.” 

“Probably because I hurt him!” Gabe frowned.

“He hurt you too!” Dean mumbled.

“Because I hurt him!” Gabriel whined.

“The point is,” Sam interrupted, looking between both of them, “we’re fine. Just sore.”

Cas sighed harshly, punching the bridge of his nose. “The ‘no healing’ thing is an angel intimacy thing,” he echoed Gabriel’s explanation. “Sometimes we have a say in whether we can heal, sometimes we don’t.”

Gabriel smiled shyly. “And in this case.. I didn’t mean to scratch Sam but I did so I feel like I wanted them to be there cuz why else would it happen.” Gabe laughed. “I just can’t hug him tightly for a while,” he mumbled, frowning up at Sam.

“I guess that makes sense but jeez- you guys were .. just jeez.”

“Extra rough, yeah we know,” Gabriel muttered. “We’ll work on it, leave us alone,” he snorted.

“Oh no, this is too amazing not to tease about,” Dean whispered.

“Maybe not in front of your children,” Sam pointed out with a smirk, nodding to the kids on the couch.

“No, but right now. Hell yeah,” Dean whispered. “But in all seriousness.. be more gentle.” Dean smiled fondly. “Seriously, take those words into thought.”

“All I heard was fuck bitches, get money,” Gabe mumbled before he was sucking on a juice box.

“Where the hell did you get that?” Sam asked before shaking his head, remembering who he was talking to. “Anyway, yeah, we’ll keep that in mind.”

“Please do,” Cas sighed.

“At least we got through to one of them” Dean sighed softly.

“I understand, I’m just awkward about it,” Gabriel muttered.

“Awkward about talking about your dick in my brother's ass?” Dean muttered. “Yeah me too.”

Gabe stared at him in confusion before shrugging and shaking his head. “A little.”

Sam stared at him for a moment, squinting and eyebrows furrowed. “I’m not a bottom Dean,” he said bluntly.

Dean stared at him before thinking about it and letting it process before he straightened up and walked out of the room.

Gabriel laughed softly, glancing up at Sam. “I think you broke him,” he whispered.

Sam snorted and shrugged. “He’ll get over it,” he laughed. “Maybe.”

“Maybe,” Gabriel joked softly. “Maybe he doesn’t see you as a guy who has sex at all.” Gabriel laughed softly, covering his mouth as he tried not to laugh hard.

Sam scoffed. “What, just because I didn’t talk about my sex life before like he used to?”

Cas stared after him as he left the room and rolled his eyes. “More in a sense that he’s dramatic.”

“I’ll second that,” Gabe nodded. “If the kids ask I’m saying If was an octopus,” Gabe mumbled sipping on a now purple juice box.

“Probably for the best, but I don’t think you’ll fool the teenager,” Cas pointed out, going to sit down. “Dean! Come back out here!”

“What is it with you and juice boxes today?” Sam asked with a laugh.

“Emma won’t care though,” Gabe mumbled as Dean walked in and shook his head slightly before standing next to Cas. “And.. I just wanted one,” Gabe mumbled softly shrugging, staring at his juice box.

Sam shrugged, leading both of them to a free space on the couch. “How’re we doin’ kiddos?”

Gabe smiled as he sat next to him, looking down at Emma.

“Well, Dean was losing against me until Cas finished in a decent place, and now Ben and Justice are playing, and I think Justice is gonna win,” Emma smiled, looking at them. “Nothing too interesting.” She smirked a little.

Dean raised an eyebrow at her before glancing at Gabe and Sam in thought before letting it go in favor of hugging Cas’ waist.

Sam pressed his lips together for a moment before returning to smiling. “The minute Dean had kids they stole any gaming talent he ever had.”

“Hey,” Dean frowned, lowering his head to Cas’ shoulder. “I’m not bad, they’re just hard,” he whispered in a pout.

“No, I think he always sucked,” Gabe muttered, reaching for Sam’s hand with his free hand to hold in his lap.

“They’re really not that hard,” Sam said with a raised eyebrow. “It’s Mario Kart.”

“He’s getting better,” Cas laughed, raising a hand to pet his hair.

“They’re hard,” Dean protested again as he whined at Cas.

“Dean I’ve never played and I could probably beat you,” Gabe mumbled.

Sam snorted and shook his head. “Alright, well, anyway, did we tell you guys we moved rooms in our apartment building?”

Cas turned to look at them. “I don’t think so. Why’d you move rooms?”

Sam shrugged. “Just wanted a bigger space.”

Gabriel glanced at Sam in a knowing sense before softly laughing. “Nice one,” he mumbled softly before squeezing Sam’s hand.

Dean gently let go of Cas to stare at Sam. “What?” he mumbled.

“We moved into a bigger space,” Sam repeated. “The room that was above our old one.”

“Just because?” Dean asked shortly. “No reason?”

Gabriel glanced at Sam nervously before looking at Dean. “Alright..” Gabe mumbled softly. “The real reason is.. I’m pregnant,” Gabe mumbled, holding back a laugh as he bit his lip.

Dean blinked in confusion before glancing at Cas for something.

Sam snorted, throwing his hand over his mouth. “We’re expecting in a few months,” he joined in.

“A few- Cas?!” he asked in a confused tone. “Cas please tell me they’re joking,” he whispered, holding his shoulders.

“Aren’t you happy for us Dean?” Gabe faked a sad tone and frowned at him.

“Yeah, Dean, you’re gonna be an uncle,” Sam whined, putting on a puppy face.

Cas stared at both of them in confusion, glancing between them. “Well, obviously he isn’t pregnant,” he said bluntly. “But they aren’t lying.”

“Cas, go with it!” Gabe laughed.

“Isn’t Audrie already like six?” Emma asked confused.

“Emma!” Gabriel laughed.

“Very funny,” Dean muttered before looking at them. “But who’s Audrie?”

“Was that her name?” Cas asked. “The one you had stay over?”

Sam glanced over at Gabe. “Wanna tell them?”

“What girl?” Dean asked in a confused rush.

Gabe shook his head a little before looking at Dean. “We had a threesome.”

“Gabriel,” Dean said sternly.

“Alright, we’re thinking about adopting a little girl.”

Dean glared at Gabe before looking at his brother to confirm.

Cas tilted his head and smiled softly. “You’re going to be parents?” he asked, turning his gaze to Gabriel.

Sam nodded. “We had her over the other night when we picked the kids up.”

“Holy shit, it’s my turn to be the uncle,” Dean laughed softly.

“You are never babysitting my child,” Gabriel whispered softly, moving Sam’s hand to rest on his inner thigh as he sipped on a red juice box.

“It’ll be a while before we know for sure,” Sam sighed, rubbing his leg with his thumb.

“Well we’d love to meet her sometime,” Cas said with a grin.

Gabe jumped, his leg tensing slightly as he smiled. “Justice and Ben really like her,” he smiled widely. “I miss her already.” He laughed slightly. “But there’s a good chance we’ll be adopting her in the next few weeks,” he smiled. “She’s gonna be turning seven, so it’ll be a sweet birthday gift.”

“We could definitely have Justice and Audrie spend time together,” Dean smiled, holding Cas’ waist as he put his head on Cas’ shoulder.

“We think they got along well,” Gabriel mumbled, messing with his straw.

Sam nodded in agreement. “We’ll have you meet as soon as we can, promise.”

Gabriel smiled widely. “Just gotta wait until we’re able,” Gabriel mumbled.

“That’s awesome, my brother finally having a kid. Sure it’s not his own blood, but that’s awesome,” Dean grinned.

“Well, I could transfer vessels for nearly a year but..” Gabe shrugged softly.

“But that’s dangerous to do,” Sam reminded him. “Adoption is our safe option. And Audrie is amazing.”

“Either way, we’ll be happy to meet her,” Cas assured them.

“I am too,” Dean laughed.

“Only if the female is human,” Gabe explained. “But yeah, I like Audrie.” Gabe grinned.

“I hope it all works out,” Sam sighed with a small smile. “She’s really sweet. You’ll love her.”

“It will. And maybe after a few years, we have another?” Gabe whispered to just him. “Of our own?” he asked.

“If she’s anything like Justice probably,” Dean smiled at Cas. “Maybe we should invite Jack over once in a while. He’s like nineteen now.”

Sam smiled at him and nodded. “One day.”

“Jack would probably like to visit,” Cas agreed. “He hasn’t been over in a while since he went off to school.”

“Give it a year or two and you’ll want one,” Gabe whispered.

“I really miss him,” Dean admitted. “Can we please have him visit?” he asked.

“Most likely,” Sam agreed, laughing softly.

“I’ll call him later on, he usually has class right about now,” Cas nodded.

“Would you like a boy or a girl? Not that I can choose, but just wondering,” Gabe smiled.

“Yeah it’s about four,” Dean mumbled softly. “College was a bitch. Which is why I never went.” He grinned.

“Hm.. well we’ll most likely have Audrie so.. boy,” Sam said decidedly, smiling to himself as he thought.

“I wouldn’t know,” Cas laughed softly. “Sam would. Didn’t he finish law school?”

“What if we have twins?” he asked a little excited.

“Hey Sammy,” Dean turned to look at him.

“Uh, conversation here,” Gabe interrupted.

“Shut it, you archbird,” Dean mumbled. “Does college have classes at four in the afternoon?” he asked.

“I took morning classes, Dean, I assume some of them do,” Sam answered quickly, turning back to Gabriel. “If we had twins would they act like each of us?”

Dean looked back to Cas and shrugged. “Sorry” he laughed.

“It would depend on the gender because girls usually act differently but sometimes it’s different.. either way, there’d be two and I’d love them both,” he shrugged gently.

“It’s alright, they’re excited,” Cas said with a soft grin. “Think they’re in over their heads?”

“So would I,” Sam laughed quietly. “If we ever decide to we still have that spare bedroom.”

“Just a little,” Dean mumbled. “Especially with a baby.” Dean smiled.

“Do you want to? I mean if we do right now.. Audrie would be about nine when they’re two,” he shrugged softly.

Sam hummed to himself, drumming his fingers on his leg. “We’d have to tell her about the angel thing,” he said in a whisper.

“We can help them out,” Cas said with a nod. “Well.. I don’t know much about babies, but you do.”

Gabriel hummed softly. “Not really,” he mumbled. “Once I’m female, maybe we could explain what being trans is, or alter their memories. Same concept, plus she'll learn at a young age,” Gabriel smiled.

“I’ll be expecting calls in the middle of the night,” Dean joked.

“We’ll figure something out,” Sam laughed softly. “We’ve got time.”

“Let Dean know if you need any information on babies,” Cas said, sending a smirk in Dean’s direction.

“Yeah, but I want a baby now,” Gabe laughed softly. “..Ya know, I could be a female right now and have you not even know.” He shrugged a little.

“I accept phone calls all hours of the night,” Dean laughed.

“We’ll find a vessel for you as soon as we can,” Sam said with a nod, snorting and raising an eyebrow at Dean. “Well, be prepared for some four AM phone calls I guess.”

“I always am,” Dean smiled before glancing at Cas. “Just Incase Jack calls or something.” He shrugged.

“Sam, there are plenty of people who pray to me” he smiled softly. Quite a few females,” he whispered, thinking about all of them. “Some are pretty..” he shrugged gently.

Sam sighed softly, tilting his head as he smiled. “So what, do you want to go asking around?” he asked, gesturing to the door.

Gabe blushed a little, that being exactly what he was wanting. “..Well I want you to like me in that vessel at least,” he mumbled softly, glancing away. “I’m kind of just- throwing this at you and I feel bad.”

“Don’t feel bad,” Sam insisted, shaking his head as he placed a hand on his shoulder. “I’m excited!”

He smiled softly. “So later I can show them all to you?” he asked softly. “I just don’t it to be awkward..” he whispered.

“We’ll go see them,” Sam promised. “Everything will work out.”

“Like right now?” Gabe asked softly. “Well not now, but today?” he smiled.

Dean glanced at Cas. “So will this mean he’ll be your sister or..? Does this still mean Sam is gay? Cuz I’m confused,” he mumbled to Cas.

Sam nodded in agreement. “We will today.”

“Technically speaking angels don’t really have genders themselves, only their vessels do. It’s really up to Gabriel,” Cas shrugged.

“Alright. Later tonight?” Gabriel smiled widely.

“So if Gabe just up and decided he wanted to be Gabriella for a few months he.. she? Would?” he mumbled.

“Later tonight,” Sam promised.

“Yes,” Cas said with a short nod. “Although we usually keep our names the same no matter what vessel we’re in. I was in a female vessel at one point in time, for example.”

“..I can’t wait,” Gabriel laughed softly. “I want to now.” He frowned.

“I guess I can understand that,” Dean mumbled. “..So technically non-binary?” he asked.

Sam snorted. “I mean, we don’t have plans.”

“I suppose so, yes,” Cas confirmed with a nod.

“I want to now,” Gabe pouted a little.

“You guys confuse me,” Dean laughed.

Sam smiled softly, turning on the couch to face Dean and Cas. “Hey uh.. we’ve got a bunch of places to be today. It was good seeing you today though!”

Cas laughed softly at Dean’s comment before turning his head. “Good to see you two as well. Jack might be over later if you want to stop by again.”

“We might later,” Gabe smiled softly as he took Sam’s hand to pull him out the door before appearing in their living room. 

“We’ll have to call Jack soon,” Dean smiled. “Remind me later tonight.”

“We will,” Cas said with a nod. “Just give him a couple more hours.”

“I know but I miss him,” Dean frowned.

“Well trust me, he misses you too,” Cas assured him, leaning his head on his shoulder.

“Yeah but I want him here now,” He laughed softly. “Can we call him now?” He frowned, leaning on his head.

Cas sighed with a laugh, taking his phone out of his pocket to check the time. “I suppose, he should be out by now.” He went to hit his number and pressed speaker as it rang.

“Hey, Cas,” Jack’s voice came through the phone after a moment. “What’s up?”

Dean smiled widely as he grabbed Cas by his waist to hold him. “Did Jack answer?” he whispered.

“Yes,” Cas laughed, putting the phone on speaker so Dean could hear. “Hey Jack. Dean misses you.”

Laughter came through the phone’s speakers. “I miss you guys too. Is he there?”

“Yes, oh my god let me kidnap you,” Dean pouted slightly. “Is it illegal to kidnap your adopted son? Cuz I mean,” he laughed, “I guess I’m about to break the law then.”

“Yes, please,” Jack groaned. “Are you guys home then? I can come visit.. and get away from schoolwork. Are the girls and Ben there?”

“Yeah, we actually have Emma,” Dean smiled. “Have for about a year since the wedding.. can we come and legally kidnap you then?” Dean asked with a laugh.

“I can just get there myself you know,” Jack pointed out, lowering his voice slightly. “Wings and all that. It’d be a lot quicker.”

“Then come here!” Dean whined loudly.

Jack snorted through the phone, hanging up and poking his head through the front door moments later. “I’m home,” he laughed, walking in and towards them.

Cas grinned, standing up to hug him before backing off to let Dean. “It’s good to have you back. It’s been a while.”

Dean grinned as he took his son into his arms and hugged him tightly to pick him up as he brought him inside and closed the door. “Sorry, missed you a lot,” he laughed nervously.

Jack squeaked slightly as he was momentarily lifted off of the ground. “Missed you too,” he laughed. “I uh, brought chocolate, if Emma or Ben or Justice wants some.”

Emma glanced up at him as she took a step toward him, taking it from his hands before she scurried back to her brother and sister. 

“I guess that means yes,” Dean laughed.

“Good to see you too Emma,” Jack said jokingly, shoving his hands in his pockets. “You only like me for my candy.”

“And not your looks,” she yelled back before laughing. “But thank you!” she called anyways.

Jack scoffed, lifting his head back up to smile at Dean. “I can stay overnight if you want. I have to be back by at least one tomorrow though. Are Sam and Gabriel coming over?”

Dean frowned a little, but smiled again anyways. “We wish you could stay longer,” he mumbled softly, “But uh, they said they would be a while,” he shrugged gently.

Jack grinned and hugged him again before walking off to sit on the couch. Cas smiled from behind Dean. “Happy?” he teased.

Dean grinned as he walked away before looking at Cas. “..Shut up, I missed him,” he laughed.

“I know,” Cas snorted, wrapping his arms around him and kissing his cheek.

He grinned and pressed a kiss to his temple afterward, hugging his waist. “You can’t deny it’s good to finally have him back,” he whispered.

“It is,” Cas agreed. “It’s been too long.”

“I’m sure Gabe and Sam miss him too,” he laughed softly. “Call them over now or later?” he asked.

“Go ahead and call now, they’ll be over when they’re ready,” Cas shrugged, moving back slightly.

Dean smiled and kissed him on the cheek again as he took out his phone to call Sam.

“Okay, so I already have a small list.” Gabe laughed softly from back at their place. “Most have brown hair but what’s your type mostly?” he smiled.

Sam hummed to himself, shrugging lightly. “At least someone that looks a little more like this you,” he said, looking him over. “But looks aren’t a big deal to me really.”

“Okay, okay, so light brown and goldish eyes,” he mumbled as he nodded softly and closed his eyes as he turned around and was suddenly a slim girl with shoulder-length wavy hair and blue eyes as he looked at Sam. “Okay?” Her voice was quiet and small.

Sam tilted his head as he studied Gabe’s new form. “Looks nice,” he said with a smile. “Just give me a bit to get used to seeing this you instead of other you.”

“Well, there’s another one. She’s a little cuter.” His vessel shrugged as she closed her eyes to turn into a few inches shorter female with shoulder-length brown hair and blue eyes. “This one?” she asked.

Sam nodded, moving the to the side slightly. “How many do you have to choose from?”

“..Over one hundred,” she smiled softly, “at the very least.” She shrugged. “But I’m kind of picking the ones without husbands and not in relationships, so it limits things.” She nodded slightly. 

Sam laughed and nodded, sitting back on the couch. “Hey, I’ve got time if you do.”

“It wears down a bit of my energy,” she admitted. “But they all pretty much look the same.” She mumbled, closing his eyes as he got some sort of headache, shuffling through all of them. “But..” she groaned a little as he turned to a rather thin short girl with medium length, curly brown hair, glancing at Sam with wide eyes. “She’s so small..” she mumbled softly, looking down at the hands.

Sam smiled softly, leaning forward onto his knees. “Do you like this one?”

She glanced up from behind her hair and gently nodded with wide blue eyes. “Do you?” she whispered softly. 

“It looks good,” Sam nodded with a grin, standing up to walk towards her. “Oh my god, you’re so much smaller now. I love it.”

She blushed and gently tried to punch Sam’s chest. “..Owww!” she whined, rubbing her hand. “Unfair,” she muttered softly before pouting. “If I’m short than I guess that means no sex for you,” she muttered.

“You’re shorter than me anyway,” Sam pointed out, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow.

“Shut up! I have the ability to obliterate you if I so please!” she snapped.

“Uh huh, except you won’t,” Sam teased. “Alright alright, so you like this vessel then?”

“I just might,” she muttered before looking at him. “Yeah, I do.” She nodded slightly. 

“Let’s keep this one for a while then,” Sam grinned. “Gotta admit, I’ll miss seeing your other vessel all of the time, but it’ll be worth it.”

“You’ll get used to it for a while.” She giggled as she took his hands to gently squeeze. “So do you wanna get used to the vessel or.. just get right to it?” she mumbled softly. “Cuz we can wait a few days if you want.”

“Give me like, a day,” Sam said with an apologetic smile. “Or at least the rest of today.”

“That’s okay!” she grinned slightly. “I know it’s weird.. I feel kind of bad if I’m honest, but I'm excited for our baby.” She smiled. “Aren’t you?”

“I am excited,” Sam agreed, rubbing his thumbs over her hands. “Very excited.”

“..You find you weird, don’t you?” she laughed softly. “It’s okay, maybe one day you’ll get used to my weirdness.” She snorted, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah, alright, it’s a little weird, but I’ll get over it. It’s still you.”

She shrugged softly. “I guess.” She frowned slightly, thinking.

Sam tilted his head. “What’s up?”

“I don’t know,” she shrugged softly before smiling widely. “It’s probably nothing, I’ll get over it.”

Sam smiled unsurely. “Are you sure? You’ve got your thinking look.”

“Positive,” she giggled happily. 

“If you’re sure,” Sam sighed, smile relaxing slightly.

“Don’t worry about it, it’ll be okay,” Gabe smiled as she stood up and stretched, realizing just how short she was before frowning about it.

Sam nodded, jumping slightly as his phone rang. “Yeah? Hey Dean.”

Cas smiled softly, walking away to sit with the kids.

Gabriel frowned a little before moving back to sit next to him, running a hand over Sam’s knee as they talked.

“Hey, are you free? Cuz Jack’s come over and you don’t have to visit right now but he did wanna see you. You can come tomorrow but he leaves at around one in the afternoon,” Dean explained.

Sam glanced over at Gabe. “One second,” he said into the phone before pulling it away from his face. “Jack’s home for the night until afternoon tomorrow. Wanna visit?”

Gabriel looked up and shrugged. “We can if you want, but if we don’t today I wanna go tomorrow,” she smiled softly.

“You can’t one sec me, I’m your fucking brother,” Dean whispered to himself.

Sam grinned, putting the phone back up to his ear. “Quit complaining. We’ll be over in a bit. Uh.. prepare.”

“Prepare for..?” Dean mumbled softly. 

“Uh, me,” Gabe laughed softly.

“Oh jeez, is that Gabe?” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” Sam laughed. “We’ll be over soon. Like, literally a couple of seconds.”

“Alright, I guess,” Dean mumbled and laughed as he hung up and turned to Cas. “Said he’d be over soon.” Dean smiled. 

“Let’s go I guess?” she asked softly, messing with her hands nervously.

Sam laid a hand over hers and smiled, nodding. “Let’s get going. He’ll just call later if we don’t,” he laughed.

She whined and pouted, pulling back to cross her arms and leaned back into the couch stubbornly. “..I don’t wanna” She muttered.

“You don’t want to go or you don’t want to get us there?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

She whined more as she squinted, puffing out her cheeks. “Don’t wanna”

“Gabriel,” Sam laughed, leaning forward. “Clarify please.”

She shrugged and brought her knees up onto the couch. “No..” she muttered softly.

Sam sighed, laughing softly. “Gabe, come on. You just wanted to go see him.”

“Yeah, before I was.. I don’t know. Maybe he might judge me,” Gabe muttered. 

Dean glanced at the door before debating on calling them before carefully dialing his brother again and holding the phone to his ear.

“He wouldn’t judge you, it’s Jack,” Sam assured her. “He could even be happy there’s going to be another Nephilim.” He sighed as his phone started ringing. “Hey Dean.”

“Hey- bad time to call? Sorry, just.. didn’t know since it’s been about five minutes,” Dean mumbled.

Gabriel only flared before shaking her head and thinking about it before softly smiling at the thought.

“Yeah yeah, give us a bit,” Sam said quickly, sending a reassuring smile in Gabe’s direction. “Just talking a bit.”

“Oh,” Dean teased. “Talking,” he joked. “Alright. Sorry I’ll leave you to it,” Dean mumbled as he hung up.

“We should go then huh?” she sighed softly.

“It’ll be good to see him again,” Sam said, putting his phone in his pocket. “So?”

She grumbled softly as she took his hand, only pulling away once they were in Dean’s kitchen to lay her head on the table to close her eyes.

“Maybe they’re just busy,” Dean mumbled from the living room. “I promise to call them tomorrow if they don’t show up, alright Jack?”

Sam rubbed her shoulder and walked over to the doorway. “Hey guys,” he laughed softly. “We’re back.”

“Sam!” Jack sprung up from the couch to hug him, not yet noticing Gabe in the kitchen. “Is Gabriel with you?”

Gabriel smiled and stood up to follow Sam and smile at Cas, knowing he’d recognize him first “Yeah,” she simply said.

Dean glanced at her before looking at Cas in a knowing sense before realizing it was Gabe too.

Jack pulled back and tilted his head in confusion. “Uh..” he squinted slightly at her. “Oh! Did you get a new vessel?”

“Yeah, uh, we’re planning something,” Sam laughed, moving back to stand with her.

“I assume we’ll need to get used to this vessel then,” Cas said with a nod. “At least until the baby is born.”

“Baby?” Jack echoed, looking around at the four of them.

Gabriel glared as she looked up at Cas with a slight shock before she glanced at Jack and smiled softly. “We needed a female vessel because Sam and I have.. decided to have a Nephilim,” she explained quietly.

“Just like you,” Dean smiled at him. “So there’ll be two now.”

Jack’s grin widened, looking to Sam and Gabe. “Hey, if you ever need help with their powers, call me. Might be a lot to handle.”

Gabriel smiled as she stepped forward to hug him, standing on her toes as she struggled before just letting go of him. “That’s it, I want a new vessel,” she frowned.

Sam snorted, resting a hand on her shoulder. “Nah, this one’s small and cute.”

“I’m gonna bite your fucking hand off,” she whispered.

“..She’s like some chihuahua now,” Dean joked as she glared at him with a fire in her eyes. Dean paused to step behind Cas, holding his hand. “Are you sure this one isn’t Lucifer?” Dean asked.

“Yeah, no, I’m pretty sure it’s not,” Sam laughed. “But to be fair, you’re average height in this vessel.”

“And everyone else isn’t,” Cas shrugged.

She huffed a little and crossed her arms. “Man fuck this,” she muttered softly, glancing at the kids in the kitchen staring at her. “Oh shit,” she whispered, taking a step back before smiling at Jack. “Guess you’re the only kid who knows my secret,” she laughed.

Jack smiled and shrugged. “I won’t say anything, promise.”

“Good,” Sam sighed, leaning back against the counter. “I mean, Emma knowing isn’t that bad, she already knows about the angel thing.”

Gabe opened her mouth before gently closing. “I uh.. actually didn’t let her remember that,” she whispered softly, looking down as she held one arm. 

“You cleared my daughter's memory?” Dean asked.

“Well.. you hadn’t told her and I didn’t wanna be the one to tell her because I thought you might’ve wanted to,” Gabe rushed out and shrugged.

“Well, I mean, I do,” Dean shrugged gently as he glanced at Cas and to the kids who quickly turned around. “Just Emma,” he said as he walked into the living room.

Sam sighed, shrugging lightly. “Well, it’ll still be Emma that knows I guess,” he said. “But not the kids. We’ll wait a while for them.”

“Yeah so until then, this,” she gestured to herself, “is Aunt Amelie,” she mumbled as Dean came back in with Emma.

“Uh.. Cas, it’d be better for you to?” he asked softly.

“Me to..?” Cas said in confusion before his eyes widened. “Oh, uh, sure just.. we should probably get away from the living room.”

“I’ll watch the kids,” Jack offered, waving them off.

Cas smiled in gratitude, gesturing down the hall. “We’ll talk in our room. More privacy that way.”

“No, I’ll watch them,” Dean explained. “It’d be better for all of you three to explain it.”

Emma glanced at Cas before following him and Jack, glancing back at Gabe. “Do I at least get to know who she is?” Emma asked.

“In a moment,” Cas assured her, sitting on a barstool next to the kitchen island. “Angels exist,” he continued bluntly. “I’m one, and so is Gabriel, and Jack is a Nephilim, half-angel.”

“Hey, don’t sugarcoat it or anything,” Sam scoffed, shaking his head.

“Oh my god,” Gabe whispered.

Emma stared at them, glancing at Jack and the female. “Okay.. so who is she?” Emma asked.

“Gabriel..” Gabe smiled. “Switched vessels because me and Sam wanted a Nephilim of our own.. half angel-human,” she explained.

Sam grinned, standing up to stand by her side. “So you’ll have a little cousin soon, other than Audrie.”

“We have wings too!” Jack chimed in. “Mine are a little smaller than most angels but I still have them. We can make them appear and disappear as we please.”

“And they’ll be a little half-angel human,” she waved her hands. 

Emma stared at them before looking directly at Gabe and whispering. “I fucking knew it,” she whispered. “I did!” she laughed.

Gabe laughed softly and shrugged as she opened her wings for her, gently moving them. “Glad to see you at least recognized me.”

Sam grinned, reaching over to pet her wings. “Hard to forget these, really.”

She near shrieked as she tensed and closed her wings against her back before glancing at Sam. “Sorry,” she whispered, opening them back up. “I’m sorry, you just scared me,” she laughed softly. 

“Whoa,” Emma whispered softly. “So.. they’re like.. really sensitive?”

“You could say that,” Sam snorted. “Pretty sure the same goes for all angels.”

Cas gave a short nod, glancing at Dean. “It does.”

“Yeah I’m sure it does” Gabriel mumbled softly. “It does for all of us at least.” Gabe gestured around them.

“Your wings are beautiful,” she whispered softly. 

Gabriel blushed a little. “Thank you,” she laughed softly.

“They go very well with your new vessel,” Sam teased, taking a long feather between his fingers before letting his hand drop to his side.

Gabe smiled softly as she still faced Emma. “Not all angels have six wings,” she explained, the wing Sam touched coming back to smack him in the stomach. “Archangels usually only do.” She smiled. “So me being one, has six, Cas has two and Jack has a pair, but they’re smaller I believe?” she asked him.

Jack nodded. “Not too much, just a little bit,” he said, letting his wings come out through holes in his shirt. “I usually have holes in the back of my shirts so I don’t rip them, it’s a lot more convenient.” He fluttered them gently, before letting them fold slightly.

“This is amazing,” Emma whispered excitedly as she looked at them. “But.. aren’t Nephilim really powerful and dangerous?” she asked, glancing at Jack.

“Yes, but he’s nice,” Gabriel instantly said.

“I had some trouble at first, adjusting to my powers,” Jack laughed nervously, rubbing his arm. “But I learned. And Sam and Gabe’s baby will have plenty of help.”

“Especially with Jack who help us,” Gabriel smiled softly. “I just hope the baby doesn’t hurt me or Sam when they’re born.” She laughed softly.

“You’re pregnant right now?” Emma gasped.

“No! Not, not yet,” Gabe laughed. “But we’re planning some time soon.” She smiled.

“Very soon,” Sam corrected with a laugh. “And then less than nine months until the baby’s born, I believe.” Jack nodded in affirmation.

“And we all can’t wait,” Cas said with a smile.

“We’re going to tonight?” she whispered in Sam’s ear before pulling away.

“How long will it take?” Emma asked Jack.

Sam grinned and nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets. Jack made a face as he thought. “I want to say.. about six months? Maybe. I don’t really know, but it’s not as long as a human child.”

Gabriel glanced up at Sam before blushing a dark red.

“Aw, are they normal size though?” Emma asked curiously.

“Well normally, but sometimes they can decide what age they want to appear,” Jack shrugged. “The parents will have a connection to it before it’s born.”

“That’s convenient.” Gabe smiled, glancing down at her stomach. “I’m excited about it,” she laughed gently.

“Are you thinking you’re pregnant right now?” Emma joked.

“Kind of, I really want a baby,” she snorted.

“We both can’t wait,” Sam confirmed, a wide smile on his face. “Gabe’s already got names picked out for them.”

“I do,” Gabriel smiled softly. “Boy and girl.” She smiled widely.

“And some neutral ones,” Sam added in. “They’re all good names in my opinion.”

“Aw thanks,” she whispered softly.

“So what are we thinking?” Emma asked.

“Uh,” Gabe thought. “Alex and Max.” She shrugged. “Maxine or Maxwell and Alexander And Alexis or Alexandria.” 

“Basically anything with ‘Max’ or ‘Alex’ in it,” Sam clarified with a laugh. “Either way, it’ll be perfect.”

“That but I can’t wait until we have one,” Gabe grinned. “They’re gonna be perfect.” She smiled.

Dean glanced in on them and closed the door behind him. “Hey uh, just saying, kids are asleep cuz it’s like nine, in case you guys wanted to get going,” he whispered before leaving again to take the kids to bed.

“Oh, uh, Sam?” Gabe asked.

“I can’t wait for the baby,” Emma giggled and went to leave to her room.

“Yeah, we should probably get going,” Sam nodded. “See you guys sometime.” Jack waved to them as he hid his wings and headed out to the couch with Cas. Sam turned to Gabriel. “Ready?”

Gabe opened her wings to wrap around Sam and smiled as she took Sam’s hands to spin him and gently stop as she let go of him to lower her wings, closing them to glance around their living room.

Sam stumbled slightly as he stopped spinning, laughing as he steadied himself. “Are we ready then?”

She smiled as her face turned a soft red and nodded, taking his hand to lead him to the bedroom, smiling as she pulled him down with her.


	12. Chapter 12

Gabe peaked her eyes open as the sun shone on her face before nuzzling more into Sam’s face, her wing flicking slightly in annoyance as she went back to bed. Sam sighed softly in his sleep, pulling Gabe closer to him and resting his chin on her head, one hand unconsciously running up and down her back.

She giggled softly as she moved up to kiss him awake, moving to sit over his stomach, laying down to rub her fingers over his face. “..Wake up Sammy,” she whispered.

Sam peeked open one eye, smiling softly. “Hey,” he murmured, closing his eye again.

She smiled widely, kissing him again before rolling back off to sit up, holding the blanket over her chest. “I’m gonna.. grab a quick shower and.. wait a week or two.” She smiled widely at him before kissing him and opening her wings to cover herself as she walked to the bathroom and shut the door.

Sam nodded, opening his eyes again as he rolled himself out of bed and pulling a pair of boxers on. He got the bed cleaned up and started to gather clothes for Gabe to wear, frowning slightly. “We probably should’ve gotten clothes to fit you!” he called towards the bathroom.

“What?” she called, drying her partly wet hair as she walked out in the striped shirt she’d gotten years back, handing down above her knees, sleeves far too large for her and collar off her hickey covered shoulder. “What’d you say?” she asked, softly smiling.

Sam grinned, gesturing to the closet. “Well I guess you’ve figured by now, but none of these are going to fit you very well anymore.”

She frowned a little before finding her black leggings, pulling them on before they shifted to fit her. “There.” She grinned as she adjusted the shirt on her collar, not changing the size. “Baby mama ready,” she joked. “Well.. not quite.”

Sam laughed softly, pulling on his own clothes. “Not quite?”

“I don’t know if I’m pregnant yet,” she explained. “The human body takes a week to show signs of a baby for the rest but for an angel it might be.. a few days?” she asked gently. “I just don’t know yet.” She shrugged.

Sam tilted his head and shrugged. “Don’t stress, we’ll find out when we find out,” he said with a smile. “For now.. I’ll make breakfast.”

“Oh yes, I am starving,” she smiled as she stretched. “Pancakes please?” she asked softly. “Can I have two?”

“Pancakes, two, got it,” Sam repeated, smiling as he gestured down the hall. “Your turn to relax, I’ll tell you when they’re ready.”

She sighed and shrugged as she went to the living room to sit and watch TV, smiling as she gently waved at Sam as he walked into the kitchen, glancing down at her stomach. Sam smiled back at her before disappearing into the kitchen, emerging again a while later with two plates of pancakes and a bottle of syrup.

“And breakfast is served,” he laughed, setting the plate on her lap.

She smiled widely as she took the fork and started eating, finishing all of it within under a minute as she watched TV. “Hm.. that was amazing, babe,” she mumbled, wiping her face off before setting her plate on the coffee table.

“Thanks,” Sam responded with a soft laugh, still digging into half of his. “Hungry this morning?”

She nodded a little as she smiled and wiped her hands on her pants. “Kind of, yeah,” she mumbled.

Sam hummed, studying her as he finished his plate. “Never seen you actually hungry before,” he noted. “Wanting food, yes, but angels don’t usually get hungry right?”

“No, they don’t need to eat. I was just craving pancakes and hungry,” she laughed slightly as she smiled. “It was good though, thank you.”

Sam grinned and nodded, leaning back into the couch as he turned his attention to the TV. “What’re you watching?”

“It’s a cartoon called Teen Titans.” She shrugged. “I thought it was interesting,” she smiled.

Sam tilted his head slightly, continuing to watch. “I’ve seen it around. Never really sat down to watch it.”

“It’s good. I like Beast Boy, you remind me of Robin.” She laughed as she watched, leaning onto his shoulder to relax.

“Why’s that?” Sam laughed, wrapping an arm around Gabe’s shoulders.

“You just do,” she mumbled, leaning into him as she got comfortable and closed her eyes.

Sam laughed gently, continuing to watch the TV and rubbing her shoulder with his thumb. She smiled before relaxing and falling asleep almost instantly on his shoulder. Sam watched for a while longer before glancing at the clock, sighing as it neared noon. “Gabe,” he said softly. “I’m going to the kitchen. Want anything?”

She hummed and sat up to wipe her face. “..Something to eat,” she mumbled softly, sounding a little sick. “Please?” she asked softly.

Sam nodded, gently moving off of the couch. “Fruit sound okay?”

She nodded softly. “Strawberries and blueberries?” she asked. “Maybe some bananas.” She smiled and kissed his cheek. “Please?”

Sam snorted and nodded again, disappearing and reappearing from the kitchen with a bowl of fruits. “This’ll be lunch today, fruit salad.”

She smiled widely as she took it. “Aw, thank you.” She grinned, started to eat some quickly before stopping. “Hm, I love you.”

“I love you too, Gabe,” Sam smiled, repositioning himself on the couch. “How’re you feeling?”

“Strange..” she shrugged a little as she kept eating. “I might need a.. uh..” She paused to swallow and stand up to disappear before coming back five minutes later with a little pregnancy test in a plastic container. She waved it at him before opening it and moving to go to the bathroom, closing the door.

Sam glanced back at the bathroom door anxiously every few seconds, fingers drumming on his knee as he waited. It took her a few minutes before the door finally opened, holding her hands as she walked out to stand behind the couch, smiling softly at him.

“So?” Sam asked, turning around slightly to face her.

She sighed softly, moving around the couch as she bit her lip and walked around to cover the results in her hands as she sat next to him before swallowing and showing him a positive result. Sam stared at it for a few seconds, a wide grin spreading over his face as he jumped up from the couch to hug her.

She laughed softly as she dropped it, listening to it clatter on the table. “Oh no,” she snorted as she smiled and hugged him back, tearing up just a small bit.

“We did it,” Sam laughed against her shoulder, refusing to let go.

Gabriel laughed and brought a hand up to cover her mouth. “..We did it,” she whispered softly. “We- oh my god, we need to tell Jack,” she laughed. “And Dean and- Cas and Emma!” She smiled. “But Jack, before he leaves.”

Sam nodded excitedly, pulling back to take her hands. “Wanna pop in and scare the shit out of them?”

“Yes!” she laughed, letting go to pick up the pregnancy test and took Sam’s hand before spinning and showing them in Dean’s kitchen, glancing at the kids in the living room before putting the test in her legging pocket and moving behind Cas to wrap her arms around his neck. “Boo!” she giggled.

Cas tensed up and spun around with a look of shock on his face, letting out a harsh sigh. “Don’t do that,” he scolded with a laugh.

“Eh, sorry not sorry,” Sam snorted. “Dean would’ve yelled.”

Gabriel only pouted as she tugged on Cas shoulder. “Hey, but Dean isn’t my brother, now come here, Dean too- and Jack,” she added quickly.

Dean glanced at Cas in confusion before following him.

Cas turned fully to face her, head tilted slightly. “Is everything alright?”

“Uh, yeah, actually,” Sam said with a grin, gesturing to Gabe.

She gently nudged Sam’s shoulder as she ushered Dean into the kitchen. “Just tell Jack to get in here follow him in,” she grinned widely.

Sam nodded, beckoning Jack after them. He tilted his head questioningly and heaved himself up off the couch where he’d been laying. “What’s going on?” he asked once they were all gathered.

Gabriel bounced on his feet as he looked around at them before pulling the small test from his pocket. “If it’s a boy I’m thinking Matthew, and if it’s a girl, McKenzie,” she grinned, still bouncing on her feet.

Cas broke into a warm smile, gently taking the test to examine it. “So it’s official? You’re expecting?”

Sam nodded, gently placing an arm around her waist. “It’s official,” he confirmed.

“Little ankle biter,” she grinned happily. “Just give it the five months, and they’ll be here.” She smiled.

Dean moved forward to hug Sam and clap him on the back. “Congrats lil bro.”

Sam grinned his thanks, turning to look at Jack, who had a wide grin on his face as he looked between them all. “I’ll have a little cousin who’s just like me,” he said happily.

“You will!” Gabriel laughed, hugging his torso since she was too short. “If all goes well.” She smiled happily.

“I’m excited- finally it’s my turn to be the uncle,” Dean laughed.

“Does that make you Uncle Squirrel now?” Sam joked.

“Kind of,” Gabe mumbled as she rubbed her temple. “It’s at the point I can sense a presence and a bond, but it’s iffy,” she mumbled. “I think it’s too small for right now.”

Jack nodded and crossed his arms. “Nephilim are strong. Everything should go okay.”

“Yeah, but is Gabe strong enough?” Dean frowned a little.

Gabe shrugged and thought about it. “Their births are extremely dangerous and powerful, so all I really know is that it’ll have to be done in heaven.” She smiled before glancing at Sam. “Which means I can’t take you with me. Sorry,” she mumbled.

“Are you sure they’re going to like that?” Sam asked worriedly. “They weren’t exactly huge fans of Jack being born.”

“Well it’s either that or kill a doctor when it’s born,” Gabe mumbled softly. “Like I said, the birth of a Nephilim is.. Dangerous, especially an archangel” she mumbled. “Putting me in danger, and most likely at risk of dying.”

Sam nodded hesitantly, wringing his hands. “True but.. get home as soon as you can?”

“I’ll try, but the vessel will most likely be damaged, and I’d need to stay in her to make sure she’d live for a while.. plus the babies would need the mother’s vessel for a while,” she whispered.

“That’s true,” Sam sighed. “We’ll do it the safe way. Both for you, the baby, and the vessel.”

“I promise I’ll come back with them as soon as I’m able to. I’m sure heaven won’t be happy with them either so they’ll probably be happy to see me leave early,” she whispered.

Sam nodded. “Yeah, well, angels are dicks.”

Gabe laughed softly as she glanced at him. “Somehow,” she whispered, “we prefer humans over our own race.”

“Which is weird, because people are crazy,” Sam snorted.

“But I like this crazy,” she smiled, taking Sam’s hand to gently swing them as she stared down at the test, messing with it between her fingers.

“This is a good crazy,” Sam agreed, smiling down at her. “Excited?”

“Crazy excited,” she whispered, looking up at him. “Crazy.” She laughed.

“I wonder if we’re saying crazy too much,” Sam laughed.

“You are,” Cas stated, Jack nodding beside him.

“Shut up or I won’t let you hold my baby,” Gabe whispered happily as she continued staring at the test.

“Well, that escalated quickly,” Dean mumbled.

“You could say it got pretty crazy,” Sam said with a smirk.

“None of you are holding my child,” she decided, looking up. “None of you.”

“He’s the father!” Dean pointed out. 

“Who isn’t gonna be holding his kids,” Gabe laughed softly.

“Try and stop me,” Sam snorted.

“I wouldn’t win,” she mumbled as she smiled up at him. “Besides, I was only joking.”

Sam laughed. “Seriously though, I doubt the kid will ever be left alone.”

“If you wanted I could check on it for you, instead of going to a doctor,” Cas offered. “This way is free.”

“Never,” Gabe whispered before smiling at Cas. “I love you,” she smiled, moving to hug him as she stood on her toes.

Cas smiled in return. “Should we make an appointment then?”

“We should make at least one or two real doctor visits,” she explained as she pulled away from Cas. “Just to make sure it’s healthy still.” She smiled before glancing at Sam. “Are you ready to actually go back to work tomorrow and go home?”

“Go home, yes, go back to work? Not so much,” Sam laughed. “But I have to.”

“Yeah,” she laughed before hugging Cas once more before taking Sam’s hand. “We’ll see you around.” She smiled before waving and turning to Sam once they were in their living room again. She grinned once she moved to stand in front of him happily. “Gonna have a baby,” she whispered softly.

“We’re gonna be parents,” Sam murmured in response, taking hold of her hands with a wide grin.

“Yes, we are,” Gabriel laughed softly as she sat on the couch and smiled at him. “Come on.. I need a nap,” she snorted.

Sam smiled softly, sitting on the end of the couch and leaning over on the arm. “I’ll be your pillow,” he joked.

“Deal,” she mumbled softly moving to sit on the couch before laying his lap, curling her legs close to her body as she watched the TV before slowly closing her eyes.


	13. Chapter 13

Sam woke up a little after two in the afternoon one day, a few months later. He stretched his legs out slightly, careful not to wake up Gabriel, and settled himself again to continue to watch the TV.

Gabriel moved in her sleep from her side to her back, her stomach on top of her now as she looked up at Sam, rubbing her eyes. “..Hey,” she mumbled softly.

“Hey,” Sam greeted with a laugh. “How’re you feeling?”

“..Big,” she muttered, rubbing her stomach slightly before trying to sit up, struggling before finally sitting up next to him, out of breath.

“Don’t push yourself too much,” Sam insisted, shifting slightly to try and help her.

She smiled and laughed softly before frowning. “I um.. have been noticing weird things,” she mumbled softly. “..Relating to the baby.”

“Oh?” Sam tilted his head, expression shifting between confused to anxious. “What kind of things?”

She frowned. “I think.. it might be twins,” she whispered softly, avoiding eye contact.

Sam’s eyebrows shot up. “Oh! Well uh.. damn,” he huffed out a laugh. “Is that.. gonna make it more dangerous for you?”

She shrugged. “More than likely,” she whispered. “I just kept getting a connection with something, and then with another that was similar and couldn’t be sure, but I know now,” she whispered. “..We’re having twins.”

Sam stared down at her stomach, a small smile spreading across his lips. “We’re already attempting to one-up our brothers, huh?” he joked, turning his gaze back up to hers. “But seriously, are you gonna be okay?”

She only laughed before her smile dropped to a frown. “..No human has survived and angels occasionally do.. it’s a shot in the dark but with twins- it.. it’s less occasional,” she whispered, tensing her hands on her lap as she stared down.

Sam took her hands in his and rubbed his thumbs over them. “.. Think we should talk to Cas?”

She looked at their hands before looking up at him and carefully nodding as he took them to sit on Cas’ couch, glancing around before standing up to look in the kitchen to find Cas. “Oh thank god you’re here,” she whispered.

Cas furrowed his brow, turning around from washing the dishes and drying his hands. “I thought you’d be relaxing,” he said in confusion. “Is everything alright?”

“We were but I've been anxious the past few weeks because..” she paused, biting her lip roughly. “I- I’m a hundred percent positive I’m having twins.”

Cas’ eyes widened, nearly dropping the towel he’d been drying his hands with. “Twins?” he echoed. “That’s.. in other circumstances, I’d be happy for you, but.. Gabriel, that could kill you.”

“Yeah, Cas, that’s kind of why we’re here,” Sam sighed, glancing over at Gabe anxiously.

Cas sighed harshly, pinching the bridge of his nose as he leaned back against the counter. “Okay uh.. sure, how can I help?”

Gabriel smiled softly as she took Cas’ hands. “Just.. I don’t know!” she whined. “I’m not sure and I’m scared because I know I’m having them! Please... just.” She stopped before pulling Cas to the side. “..If I don’t make it. Will you promise to clear Sam’s memory?” she whispered extra quietly.

Cas grimaced, head shaking lightly. “I don’t know Gabriel,” he murmured. “He wouldn’t let me. And what would I tell him about the kids? Or Audrie?”

She shook her head slightly. “Just. I said if. If I do. I might live, I just.. I know it’s a lot to ask, but I really want you there in heaven with me when they’re born.. please?” she asked.

“The memories I can’t promise, but I will be there with you,” Cas promised, squeezing her hands with a look of concern etched on his face.

“That’s enough for now,” she whispered, moving to try and hug him, her stomach in the way. “I miss hugs!!” Gabriel whined softly.

Cas laughed softly, hugging her as best he could. “I’ll do my best for both of us. Sam too.”

Sam perked up at his name. “What about me?”

“We said you suck dick,” Gabriel laughed softly before she pulled away. “..I’ll come to you the day they’re ready. I promise.” She smiled.

“I’ll come to you, you call me,” Cas corrected, tapping his head.

“Agreed, you’ll be saving your strength that day,” Sam nodded.

Gabriel laughed a little as she smiled and flinched a little. “Alright,” she whispered and smiled. “Thanks, Cas..” she mumbled before glancing at Sam. “Now that I’m not anxious, would you like to go back to taking our nap?” she asked.

“Until we have to pick Audrie up,” Sam grinned, wrapping an arm around her waist.

Cas waved them off, turning back around to finish the dishes. “I’ll tell Dean you said hello.”

“Thank you, Cas,” Gabriel waved before taking Sam back to their place. “..I am gonna take a quick nap though,” she giggled laying on her side on the couch. “And I’ll get Audrie later,” she promised.

“I can get her, it’s no big deal,” Sam offered. “That way you can nap and not have to worry about it.”

“You’re a saint Samuel,” she whispered as she closed her eyes to sleep.

“It’s Sam,” he snorted, leaning over to kiss her forehead before tabbing his keys off of the table. “I’ll be back in a while.”

“Bye Samuel!” she called before gently laying back to sleep.


	14. Chapter 14

Sam huffed as he pushed the door shut behind him, tossing his keys on the table and flopping down into the chair. “Gabe, how wrong it is to murder colleagues?”

There was no reply aside from the quiet breeze of the wind and a wet spot on the floor, a trail of water leading to a few feathers, golden and black. 

“Gabriel?” Sam called, standing up again from the chair to follow the trail. “Gabe?”

Dean sighed softly as he called Sam, holding the phone up to his ear as he waited.

“Hey Dean, good timing,” Sam said quickly as he picked up his phone. “Have you seen Gabe?”

“Yeah, I’m here to tell you that Cas just started getting anxious and rushing around before saying he had to leave, that Gabe was calling and needed to leave, and he’s been gone for like.. an hour now. I was waiting until you got home to call but I think.. maybe they’re having the twins?” he asked softly over the phone.

“Fuck,” Sam said under his breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I don’t pick Audrie up for a while, I’m coming over to your place.”

“Fuck I’m on my way to your place now,” he laughed softly. “I’m like, coming up the stairs now and down the hall and- oh, hey Sam,” Dean smiled as he hung up and closed the door gently behind him.

“Hey,” Sam snorted, shoving his phone in his pocket. “How long ago was it? I just got back and nobody was here.”

“Like an hour or two ago.” Dean frowned a little as he took out his phone to call Jack before noticing the water on Sam’s carpet. “..Did Gabe’s water break in your living room?” he asked seriously.

“Most likely,” Sam sighed. “Not really what I’m worried about right now.”

Jack picked up the phone after a couple of seconds, tossing his bag to the ground with a thud. “Hey, Dean.”

“..Gross,” he mumbled softly before listening to Jack. “Oh, hey, I’m, uh.. so quick question, not sure if you remember it or not, but how long did it take you to be born? Or how long does it take a Nephilim to be born?”

“Uh.. I don’t know? I was kinda.. busy being born,” Jack said with a short laugh. “Why? Is it Gabriel? Where is she?”

“Uh- well we think she’s giving birth right now,” he shrugged softly. “You could go to heaven and ask around for us I’d appreciate it kiddo,” he mumbled softly. “And a time when she’s done maybe?” Dean asked softly.

“I could, but I can’t promise answers,” Jack sighed nervously. “The angels aren’t exactly fans of me, or any Nephilim for that matter. I’ll try to just track them.”

“Please be careful and safe,” he whispered. “We love you.” He smiled as he hung up. “Alright uh.. Jack is gonna try and find them and give us some info,” he explained.

“Right,” Sam sighed, shaking his head as he began to clean up the floor. “What do we do in the meantime? What are you supposed to do when your partner is giving birth?”

“Normally? Be there with them, in this case? ..Hope,” Dean shrugged. “I don’t know to be honest,” he mumbled. “You could get Audrie early, and take her out to take your mind off of it”

Sam scoffed, dragging a hand over his face. “Yeah, yeah,” he sighed. “Come with? Where are your kids at?”

Dean smiled a little as he rubbed Sam’s shoulder. “At the house, I’ve got Emma watching the kids. Do you want them to come too?” he asked.

“Yeah, we can go out to eat or something,” Sam nodded. “We should probably take my car. It has more seats.”

“Alright,” Dean smiled softly as he glanced at the feathers on the floor. “Come on, let’s go,” he mumbled softly as he opened the door.

Sam nodded again and grabbed his keys, hurrying down the stairs and into the front seat of his car. “We’ll pick up Audrie first if you don’t mind.”

Dean smiled and climbed in as he closed the door and buckled up. “Of course we can,” he smiled.

Sam smiled his thanks, driving as quick as he could to the daycare. He got out and walked inside, coming back out to the car minutes later with Audrie. “Alright, one kid down,” he joked, starting back towards Dean’s apartment. Dean laughed as he waved to her in the back seat

Audrie looked up at them. “Is mommy having her babies yet?” she asked.

“Yes, but we can’t see her just yet,” Dean explained. “We probably won’t be able to until they’re already born,” he explained a little more. “So we’re going out pass the time a little bit.”

“We’re thinking food,” Sam continued. “We’ll go get your cousins, and then we’ll all decide on a place together, deal?”

“Deal!” Audrie grinned happily as they came up to the apartment.

“I’ll get them,” Dean smiled as he got out and left to come back a few minutes later with them, counting the heads as they left and climbed in the car. “Seatbelts,” he said quickly before looking at Sam. “Ready?”

“Ready,” Sam nodded, beginning to pull out of the parking lot. “Alright, what’s everyone hungry for?”

“Pancakes.”

“Waffles.”

“Eggs.”

“So Denny’s,” Dean told Sam.

“Denny’s it is,” Sam snorted, taking a turn.

“And don’t mess with the syrup containers, I swear to god,” Dean whispered.

Sam scoffed and shook his head, taking a few more turns before they arrived. “Alright, everybody out,” he said, turning the car off and pushing open his door.

Dean got out to count heads with names, watching them all stand tallest to shortest before closing the door. “Alright, we’ve got all four.”

Sam nodded, walking inside ahead of them and getting a booth. The waitress took their orders and left, coming back a few minutes later with drinks.

Dean watched Emma, stared her dead in the eyes as she moved to mess with the syrup containers, staring at her dad right back before taking the syrup container. “Something the matter dad?” She tried to hold back a laugh.

“Come on Em,” Sam snorted. “Don’t taunt him.”

“I fucking hate you,” Dean whispered softly to her as she laughed and set it down. “Thank you,” he laughed as he glanced at Emma putting some of the syrup in Sam’s water. Dean only sighed and took his attention. “So how are you feeling?” he asked.

“Uh, stressed,” Sam said with a harsh sigh, the plastered smile on his face faltering slightly. “Is there any way you can contact Cas? Just to check on them?”

He thought about it before humming. “I think.. maybe,” he mumbled softly as he took out his phone to call Cas “Maybe it’ll work?” He shrugged.

“Thanks,” Sam mumbled, taking a long drink of water.

Cas nearly jumped as he felt his phone start ringing, hastily digging it out of his pocket. “Not a good time right now Dean,” he said quickly.

“Shit,” Dean mumbled softly as he talked to him, standing up quickly to walk outside. “Why? What’s going on?” he asked anxiously. “Please tell me it’s good at least.”

“Everything’s fine, at the moment, but I’m trying to help Gabriel,” Cas explained, talking slightly slower now, voice slightly drowned out by noises in the background.

Sam’s forced smile dropped completely as Dean walked outside, following him with his eyes, a nervous expression on his face.

“I know, I’m sorry. Sam’s a mess at the moment,” Dean explained quickly. “But everything’s okay? Nothing bad at all?” Dean asked quickly.

“Well, I wouldn’t say that,” Cas mumbled, lowering his voice. “Just nothing bad yet. Gabriel’s in a lot of pain, obviously, and most of the angels are pissed. Sorry I can’t be more help, I-“ He cut himself off as Gabriel groaned in the background. “I really do need to go.”

“Fuck, alright- alright.. I’ll let you go just. Be careful.” He smiled as he hung up and sighed, glancing up at the sky. He watched the clouds before moving to go back inside and find Sam’s anxious face, sitting back down before whispering to him. “It’s okay, they’re doing alright. Cas is helping her, and she’s getting through it.” He smiled softly at him. “Nothing bad but the pain,” he mumbled. “It’ll be okay.”

Sam’s smile returned briefly, dropping again as he took another drink of water. “I hope so,” he sighed, tapping his fingers on his glass.

Dean glanced at his water and how it was a soft pink, changing the subject to make him feel better. “I hope you know Emma put strawberry syrup in your water,” he mumbled. 

Emma laughed and covered her mouth. “Dad you weren’t supposed to tell him!” she giggled.

Sam paused, glancing down at the water with a confused look. “Huh,” he said, shrugging and continuing to drink the water.

“Sam!” Dean laughed softly as he and Emma lost their shit. “Oh my god,” he whispered as he calmed down as their food came, separating it between the kids before giving Sam his and taking his own plate. “Emma, I swear to God,” he whispered as she used all the strawberry syrup. 

“Problem?” she asked softly before adding more to Sam’s drink. 

“Emma!” they both laughed. “I’m gonna fucking ground you,” he muttered as he started to eat his bacon.

“Eh, screw being healthy today,” Sam huffed, drinking the rest of his syrup-flavored water and starting on his food. “Today is cheat day.”

“Under all the stress you’re going through, you might want to just eat the syrup,” Dean mumbled.

Sam glanced at the syrup, grabbing the fuller bottle and using most of it on his waffles. “Maybe it’ll put me in a sugar coma,” he huffed, shoveling forkfuls into his mouth.

“Aw jeez uncle Sammy,” Emma mumbled softly. “..Do you think a movie would help?” she asked. “After we eat we could watch a movie at home?”

“Yeah, Sam what do you think?” he asked glancing down at his half-eaten plate in amazement, never seeing Sam eating this fast before.

Sam shrugged half-heartedly. “I guess,” he mumbled around his food. “Not much else I can do anyway.”

He smiled a little. “We’ll talk about which one to watch when we go to the apartment,” he mumbled, continuing to eat. “My place or yours?” he asked.

“I don’t care, you guys probably have more movies than we do,” Sam shrugged again. “We haven’t been leaving the house a lot, except for work and dropping Audrie off at daycare.”

“Alright, we can do that,” Dean smiled as he finished, wiping his mouth. “Good cheat day?” he joked softly.

“Good cheat day,” Sam nodded, lips curving into a small smile as he pushed his empty plate back.

Dean laughed as he took Sam’s plate to be on top of his. “Alright, you get the kids into the van and I’ll go up and pay.” He smiled, reaching into his pocket for his wallet as he got up to go to the counter.

“Let’s go,” Emma smirked as she picked up Justice and held Audrie’s hand to walk out.

Sam walked out to the car with them, fishing his keys out of his pocket and starting the engine as they waited for Dean. “Do we all have one movie we can watch?”

“Frozen!” Justice whined.

“Absolutely not,” Emma mumbled as she buckled in.

Dean laughed as he opened the door and closed it behind him. “What are we saying no to?” he asked.

“Frozen,” Justice whined again.

Dean laughed before giving a stubborn “No” and thought about it. “We could watch Bolt,” he suggested.

“I don’t like Bolt,” Ben pouted slightly.

“Uh.. Aladdin?” Emma asked.

“That’ll work,” Dean smiled.

Sam grinned, backing out back onto the road towards Dean’s apartment building. Once they were there, he turned off the ignition and pocketed his keys, waiting by the door for Dean and the kids to follow.

Dean sighed again as he got them all out, watching their heads as he counted them before whispering to Sam. “These kids are gonna be the death of me,” he sighed.

Sam scoffed lightly, pushing open the door for them. “Yeah,” he sighed, following them upstairs once they were all inside.

Dean watched him as he unlocked his apartment and let them inside before Justice instantly turned the TV on and Emma helped her find the movie. He watched Sam for a second before nudging him a little. “Just wait until you have the twins,” he smiled widely.

“Yeah,” Sam said again, laughing softly. “I wasn’t lying, they’ll probably never be left alone.” His anxious expression returned, and he leaned himself back against the wall. “How much longer?”

He frowned a little and glanced at his phone. “I’m not sure how much longer it’ll be but now probably isn’t the best time considering last time he was busy.” He frowned and thought about it. “If he’s busy, he won’t answer, so there’s no harm,” he smiled a little as he called Cas and raised it to his ear.

“Hello, Dean,” Cas’ voice came through the phone after a moment, sounding much calmer this time.

Dean perked up a little. “Hey,” he said, surprised. “Sounding by your voice, things are less of a mess?” He smiled. “What’s going on at your side?” he asked.

Shuffling noises came from the other side as Cas stood up. “We have one son, and one still coming,” he announced, pausing for a moment as if he were distracted. “I wish you could see him.”

“That’s amazing,” he laughed softly. “And Gabriel’s still okay?” he asked, glancing at Sam before smiling. “I can see him later.” He laughed softly. “But Gabriel..?” he asked again.

“Gabriel’s fine, tired mostly at this point,” Cas answered. “Sam?”

“Extremely nervous, and scared,” he sighed as the kids put in the movie and started it. “Call if anything happens? Or when the other is born?” he asked softly. “I love you.” Dean smiled a little.

“I love you too, and I will,” Cas promised, pulling the phone away from his face slightly to speak to someone. “I’ll call you later.”

“Alright, be careful, bye,” he smiled as he hung up and looked at Sam. “You’re a dad of one so far!” he declared, hugging him. “Congratulations,” he mumbled before patting his back.

“Really?” Sam asked excitedly. “How is he.. she.. they? And Gabe?”

“Gabe’s just fine, Cas said she’s tired but resting,” he smiled, pulling away. “..Just a few more hours and you’ll have two. And then Gabe will be home.” He smiled widely as he gently rubbed his shoulder. “But in the meantime,” he grinned opening his fridge to offer Sam a beer as he opened his own. “Celebration.”

Sam smiled and took it, twisting the lid off. “Thank god,” he sighed, taking a drink. “Hey Dean, you’re almost officially an uncle of three,” he suddenly said with a grin. “How’s it feel?”

Dean laughed as he softly shook his head. “Good, how’s it feel to be a dad of two?” he grinned widely as he took a drink. “Almost three,” he smirked softly.

“Honestly? Exciting, and most of me is wondering if I’ll ever sleep again,” Sam snorted. “I remember how you were after your first baby.”

Dean laughed loudly. “You won’t,” he mumbled. “Tired constantly and wanting to die, yeah,” Dean mumbled. “But it’ll be worth it,” he smiled softly.

Sam laughed, setting his bottle down on the counter. “I can’t wait.”

“It’ll be a lot better when Gabe gets back,” he promised. “Until then, watch a movie to take your mind off things?” he asked.

“Yeah, sounds good right about now,” Sam nodded, walking to sit in the living room with the kids.


	15. Chapter 15

Cas sat down next to Gabriel a few hours later with a relieved sigh, immediately taking out his phone and holding it up to his ear to call Dean.

Dean smiled as he sat with Sam waiting a few hours before he jumped and stood up to take the call in the kitchen. “Hey, what’s going on?” he asked softly, fear lacing his voice.

“We’re all done,” Cas stated happily. “Two boys. Is Sam there? Put me on speaker.”

“Shit, yeah yeah,” he moved back to the living room to pause the movie much to the kids' dismay as he hushed them and put it on speaker as he sat with Sam. “Yeah, he’s here.”

“Hey Cas, what’s going on?” Sam asked quickly, leaning forward in his seat.

“Well, you’ve got two sons,” Cas said, laughing softly. “And Gabriel is just fine.” He turned his head slightly to shake his shoulder. “Hey, Sam’s on the phone. Do you have enough energy to talk?”

Dean smiled as he watched Sam’s anxious face.

Gabriel looked up at Cas and sighed heavily as she tried to sit up in slight pain as she breathed heavily as she held her stomach to talk to Sam. “Are the.. kids around?” she asked softly. 

“Uh, yeah?” Dean said.

“Take Sam to the kitchen,” Gabe whispered as Dean shrugged and stood up to lead Sam into the kitchen Before closing the door. “Are you in the kitchen?” she asked.

“Yeah-“ Dean was cut off.

“You are never putting your dick in me again!” Gabriel shouted.

Sam jumped slightly, blinking in mild surprise. “Well it definitely didn’t kill your spirit,” he said with dry laughter. “I’m guessing it was pretty bad?”

“That’s putting it lightly,” Cas joined in.

“Ah,” Sam sighed heavily. “Do you uh.. are you okay now? Okay ish?”

“Better.. it’s at least over,” she whispered softly as she held her head. “This vessel wouldn’t survive long enough by herself, so I’m staying in her for a while longer.. I’ll try to make it home as soon as possible,” she mumbled, sighing softly. “I miss you..” 

“I miss you too,” Sam murmured in return, smiling softly at the phone. “Don’t strain yourself, alright? Let Cas bring you home.” He paused for a moment. “So two boys? We have sons?”

“I’ll ask him when I’m ready,” she mumbled before making a small sound. “I swear to God, if you’re about to ask me for a baby daughter I will cut your fucking dick off,” she snapped.

“No no,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Just.. we need to name them, yeah? Officially, anyway.”

“Oh,” she mumbled softly. “I was thinking Matthew and Logan,” she explained. “I’m not sure why but I like them.” She smiled widely. “Matthew’s older by about thirty minutes.” She laughed softly “And he has darker hair like yours.. I can’t wait for you to see them,” she whispered as she sighed and laid down to let her stomach rest.

Sam smiled and tilted his head. “I can’t wait to meet them,” he hummed. “Rest, Okay? I’ll see you later. Love you.”

“You better,” she whispered as she sighed and closed her eyes.

Dean smiled softly as he took them off of speaker to hold up to his ear. “I’ll see you after Gabriel is home alright?” Dean smiled. “Bye,” he called out as he hung up and smiled at Sam. “I think Gabe is ready to chop off your dick,” he mumbled.

“I’ll need to be on my guard for a while,” Sam laughed softly, going quiet for a moment as he smiled at the ground. “I have sons.”

“And an angry angel who wants to chop off your dick,” he laughed and sighed softly. “Holy shit I’m an uncle of three.” He smiled.

Sam snorted, sitting back against the counter. “Wanna tell the kids? About the twins, not Gabe chopping my dick off.”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled and walked back in to find the kids watching the movie. He paused it and walked in front of the TV. “Hey- don’t whine at me,” he laughed. “We have some news. Gabriel finally had the twins so maybe- in the next week, not today or tomorrow, but soon we’ll see them. Isn’t that exciting?”

“Are they gonna be crying?” Justice asked.

“Maybe, but in that case, you hand them straight to Sam or Gabriel.”

Sam nodded beside him. “We’ll probably be over here a lot for a while,” he said. “Just for a little help from Cas and Dean.”

“Yeah so you might see them then,” Dean smiled widely as the movie behind him finished, glancing at Sam. “Do you wanna stay here until Cas gets back or go home and wait for Gabe?” He asked.

“I’m gonna head back, you’ll probably want your car so do you want to come?” Sam asked, jerking his thumb towards the door.

“How about I drive you?” Dean smiled softly. “Let's go, Emma’s in charge,” he called as he left with his keys.

“Audrie, do you want to stay here or come home?” Sam asked, pausing in the doorway.

“Babies are a handful so I’m gonna stay here so you can help with my brothers,” she smiled happily.

“Aw, so sweet,” Emma grinned.

Sam smirked, nodding. “Alright. See you later Squirt, love you. Behave,” he warned, waving to her as he walked out the door.

“You call her Squirt?” he laughed softly before walking down to his car and turning it on.

“Yeah,” Sam snorted. “Gabe said it first.”

“That I believe,” Dean laughed as he started driving out of the parking lot. “I’m gonna spoil her.” He smirked a little as he drove.

“Dean,” Sam laughed. “Not too much. I don’t want her getting sick off of sugar.”

“I might,” Dean mumbled as he continued to drive, glancing at Sam. “How you holding up?” he asked quietly.

“Better now, a lot better actually,” Sam said with a smile. “I just gotta wait for Cas to show up with Gabe and the twins now.”

“Yeah, well I hope they show up soon,” he smiled as he pulled up to Sam’s place. “Stay safe and be patient.. We don’t even know how long it’ll be.” He smiled a little. “I hope it’s soon.”

“I’ll probably take a nap until they get here, or read,” Sam laughed softly. “Relax a bit. Keep an eye on Audrie.” He waved him off and went into the building, going up to their apartment and immediately collapsing on the couch.

Dean laughed slightly as he backed out to drive back to his own place before texting Sam ‘Call If you need anything’ before going back to driving.

Sam replied with a quick ‘Okay’ to Dean’s message and grabbed a book from the table, reading until he’d fallen asleep with it on his chest.

Almost a full hour later Gabriel had come with Cas, hushing him as she moved Sam’s book carefully to the table before she laid a sleeping Matthew on his chest. She moved Sam’s hand to lay on his back before she took Logan from Cas and thanked him, gently sitting on the floor next to Sam to smile and gently cradle the sleeping Logan. Gabe sighed softly and gently kissed his cheek to keep him asleep.

Sam shifted slightly at the new weight on his chest, opening his eyes to look down. His mouth dropped open slightly, and he immediately pulled him into his arms, sitting up gently in an attempt to keep him asleep. “Gabe?” he whispered, glancing around the room until he spotted her on the floor.

She sat her head up and smiled at him softly. “Sorry,” she whined a little. “I was trying to keep you asleep.” She smiled softly. “You looked so peaceful..” she laughed quietly, letting Logan grip her hand tightly as he slept.

Sam smiled at her, taking to staring at the baby in his arms. “Which one is he?” he asked softly, not moving his gaze.

She glanced at Logan’s light hair before looking at Matthew. “That’s Matthew. He’s older by twenty-two minutes.” She smiled softly. “You can tell because he’s got darker hair like you,” she whispered, raising a hand to rub his head and smiled widely. “And the best part, he’s all yours.”

Sam glanced away from him for a moment with a wide grin on his face, eyes flicking back to him almost immediately. “I love him already,” he murmured, moving to look at Logan. “Both of them.”

She laughed softly as she moved his legs to sit next to him, a little out of breath as she laid him on the crack between her thighs. “Thank god considering I nearly died for them,” she mumbled softly.

“Yeah,” Sam sighed, lightly brushing Matthew’s face with his thumb before turning his eyes towards Gabe. “How’re you feeling, by the way?”

“Uh,” she paused and shrugged softly. “Pretty rough but I’ll be doing good,” she smiled as she leaned on his shoulder. “I’m sorry I’m still out of it, I’m just.. out of it.” She frowned, gently petting Logan’s face.

“We have that crib set up in our room still,” Sam said, nodding lightly to the hall. “We can lay them down and you can relax, or they can stay in bed with us.”

“Please,” she laughed softly as she got Logan in her hands before struggling to stand up and sit back down. “Alright no,” she whispered, sighing gently as her eyes closed.

Sam pressed his lips together in thought before gently standing up with Matthew and disappearing down the hall, returning moments later with empty arms to reach for Logan. “I’ll put them to bed, then I can help you.”

She smiled at Sam before offering Logan to him, laying back in slight exhaustion before sighing softly.

Sam carried him to the crib with his brother, watching them for a moment before going back down the hall to Gabe, bending down to lift her up. “I think this’ll be easier than walking,” he laughed in a hushed tone.

“Oh.” She smiled softly as she laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes as he walked. “Thank you,” she mumbled softly.

Sam hummed lightly, setting her down on the bed as gently as he could. “It’s no problem,” he said, lying down with her.

She smiled and glanced at the crib, frowning a little before reaching out to gently pull it closer on the wheels to look inside, smiling at them widely before carefully laying back down, obviously worn out before she closed her eyes and almost immediately fell asleep, facing the crib.

Sam moved closer to her as he fell asleep, waking up early the next morning to one of the twins crying. He groaned softly, sitting up and rubbing the sleep from his eyes as he got out of bed to check on them.

Gabriel started to stir as she opened her eyes and began to rub them, noticing a soft light coming from the crib as she whispered. “You got him?”

Logan sat on his back, crying loudly as he laid on his glowing wings, crushing the small arches as it hurt him, causing the crying.

Sam stood stunned for a moment before lifting him into his arms. “I got him,” he said softly, holding him against his chest. “Didn’t expect the wings already though.”

She glanced at his small wings illuminating his chest and part of the room before smiling softly. “They’re actually kinda late,” she mumbled, his crying still giving her a headache before she sat up and shivered. “Would you like me to try?” she asked, offering her arms out to him.

Sam smiled apologetically, handing him off to her. “I think he laid on them weird or something.”

“It’s alright,” she whispered, gently taking his back to lay on her arms so it was between the wings before opening her own glowing pair to hover above him, the crying stopping instantly as he watched and stared at them. “Found the issue,” she smiled. “Baby angel wants mama's wings. Most cases, Nephilim like the angel aspect more than the mobile in the crib.” She smiled softly. “It’s normal,” she explained in the dark before plucking a feather to stick it on the mobile so he could see it as she laid him back down, gently rubbing his cheek before moving away out of sight. “Thank you,” she smiled, reaching out for him. “Now cuddle me.” She laughed softly.

Sam snorted, getting back into bed to wrap his arms around her. “I think we’ll need family to babysit them should we ever need one,” he sighed into her hair. “Emma would probably be willing, we could pay her.”

She smiled as she raised her wing over him, cuddling into his chest. “I would give her my soul the second I lose my mind over these kids.. but I’d also probably miss them and want them back,” she mumbled, moving to look him in the eyes before gently smiling, raising her hands to his face, running a finger over his cheek.

“Yeah, we’d both be obsessing over them the minute we left,” Sam laughed, leaning into her touch and rubbing her back gently.

She smiled softly at him before moving forward to kiss him and smile as she pulled away. “We are not having more kids,” she declared. “This is enough.”

“Agreed, But I think you have more reason,” Sam nodded with a small smile. “We’ve got Audrie, we’ve got the twins, Dean and Cas’ kids are over here often enough.”

“Sam I’m talking about I almost died for your children.” She laughed a little at the end. “But yeah, there’s like.. seven kids in total counting Jack and babysitting is gonna be horrible now,” she whispered, listening to Logan cry before raising her wing over the crib, listening to him stop and go back to sleep. “Not to mention everyone will want to see them and hold them and play with them and.. hm,” she whispered, getting tired again.

Sam nodded. “We’ll worry about it later on,” he said with a yawn. “For now, you get more rest.” She mumbled something again before already falling asleep and burying her small frame against his, breathing against his neck as she slept. Sam smiled softly, resting his chin above her head as he fell back asleep with a quiet “Goodnight.”

She woke up a little later in the morning around eight or so as she moved, knocking into Sam’s chin, bumping her head roughly as she whined quietly, hoping she didn’t wake him up. “Sorry,” she whispered extra quietly as she tried to move out of bed to sit up, leaning over Sam to look at the babies, both of them sleeping quietly.

Sam merely grunted in his sleep, shifting slightly so that his face was buried in her shoulder as he continued to sleep. She smiled at him before smiling at the twins and running a hand through Sam’s hair before gently kissing his forehead and climbing out of bed to try and walk. She struggled for a good minute just steadying herself on her feet before she shrieked and fell on her face.

Sam jerked awake, looking around in a disoriented state before pulling himself to the edge of the bed. “Gabe! Are you alright?” he asked, voice thick with sleep as he heaved himself off of the bed to help her into a sitting position.

She groaned and sat up before pouting stubbornly. “Yeah I’m fine,” she whined bitterly, rubbing her knees and elbows. “I forced my knees to take most of the fall,” she mumbled as she moved to sit on the bed with a little bit of a struggle. “..I was gonna get up and make breakfast but I guess I can’t walk,” she muttered angrily.

Sam frowned, sitting on the edge of the bed. “It’ll probably take you a while to recover, you really shouldn’t be moving around or working too much,” he insisted. “I’ll make breakfast, you focus on healing, deal?” She frowned a little before crossing her arms and moving to crawl on her knees to the other side of the bed to look down at the babies in the crib, reaching down to gently rub Matthew’s cheek. Sam smiled softly, getting up from the bed to stretch and head for the door. “Pancakes?” he guessed. “And some of the baby milk we’ve stocked up on?”

“Under warm tap water don’t microwave,” she called out and looked at him before gently smiling. “Please, and thanks,” she said softly.

Sam smirked and nodded, walking down the hall to get started on pancakes before mixing the milk in two bottles, letting them cool a bit as the pancakes finished. He balanced the plates on his arm and held the bottles in his other hand, making his way carefully back down the hallway.

Gabriel had a slightly fussy Matthew in her arms as Sam came back, her wings out and around them as she softly sang something to him to get him to stop before she kissed his forehead and rubbed his forehead.

Sam set the bottles down before gingerly placing the plates on the bed, grabbing the bottles in both hands and offering one to Gabe. “I’ll get Logan fed,” he said with a soft smile. “Then we can eat.”

She jumped a little and took the bottle. “Thanks.” She smiled widely as she got Matthew sitting upright to drink, watching him close his eyes and slowly drink it as he held the bottle. “I don’t think so,” she laughed, still holding the bottle for him.

“Already trying to be independent, huh?” Sam laughed, sitting back down with Logan to start feeding him.

“I guess,” she mumbled, holding Matthew tightly as they stared at each other. “..He’s too perfect,” she mumbled softly before looking up at Sam. “Do we have to take them to see Dean and Cas?” she asked softly.

Sam pressed his lips together, glancing at the three of them in thought. “We can if it’s alright with you, but you really shouldn’t move around too much. If anything, it’d be better for them to just come here. Unless you’d rather just stay here with them by ourselves.”

Gabriel shrugged. “I don’t really care all that much.” She shrugged again. “I’d prefer the small kids don’t touch them or get too close but I would let Emma hold one. Definitely Jack too,” she grinned.

Sam smiled, holding Logan up against his shoulder to burp him as he finished the bottle. “I’ll have them come over here, that way we’ll have all of our stuff nearby.” He let the baby rest in the crook of his arm, grinning down at him as he took out his phone to call Dean.

Gabriel laughed slightly as she took the bottle from Matt’s mouth before playing with him and giving it back to it, glancing at Sam as she laughed softly. 

Dean picked up with a slightly annoyed tone, the sound of Mario Kart in the background. “Hey Sammy,” he sighed softly.

“Hey Dean,” Sam greeted. “Normally I’d just show up at your place but I’m refusing to let Gabe do any work for a while.” He shifted slightly as Logan tried wiggling in his arms. “Think you guys would be up for visiting your nephews?”

He gasped a little as he turned to Cas and told the kids to get ready to leave. “We’re on our way and I call first dibs on holding one- no Cas, I called dibs,” he smirked over the phone. “I’ll call Jack when we get there. For now, I’m bringing the kids and cousins.” He laughed softly. “I’ll see you in a bit.” He smiled as he hung up.

Gabriel’s head shot up as it bobbed and set Matthew back in his crib in a sleep dazed stage. She hummed as she lowered her wings and moved the bottle to lay down. “I know I said I’d eat but I’m really tired,” she frowned. “I’m just gonna take a short nap. Then wake me when they get here.” She smiled.

“Maybe,” Sam laughed softly, setting Logan back in the crib with his brother. “The kids are coming though, I’d hide your wings.”

She whined a little as she made them disappear and looked down at Matthew before smiling and curling up to close her eyes. “Just wake me up when they’re here,” she yawned again.

“Maybe,” Sam laughed again, leaning over to kiss her forehead before reaching for his plate of pancakes to eat while they waited. She only sighed and closed her eyes, hugging Sam’s pillow as she slept on hers to fall asleep.

Dean gently knocked on the door a few minutes later, the sound having no effect on Gabriel. Sam got up quietly to open it for him, grinning as he stepped back to let them in. “Gabe’s sleeping, so try to be quiet, alright?”

Dean smiled softly as he let Emma and his own kids in before Audrie and Cas, gently closing the door behind him to make sure it was quiet. “Just remember, I got first call on holding them,” Dean grinned.

Cas scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Doesn’t make much sense to me, seeing as I helped deliver them, but sure,” he grumbled, raising an eyebrow at him. “Audrie, Ben, Justice, stay out here for a while,” he told them, gesturing to the TV.

Sam laughed softly beckoning them down the hall. “Is Jack planning on showing up later? I figured he’d be the first to show honestly.”

“Cas this is big for me, leave me alone,” Dean whispered. “I’ll call him in a few minutes.” He smiled, following him as he glanced at the crib in their room.

Cas looked over his shoulder as they approached the crib, moving quietly to the other side of it to peer inside. “Have you named them?” he asked, a warm smile breaking out on his face.

“Matthew and Logan,” Sam answered, pointing to each of them. “Gabe’s ideas mostly, but I liked them.” He crawled over the bed to sit next to Gabriel, shaking her shoulder gently. “They’re here,” he murmured.

She reached up to rub her eyes a little before sighing softly and sitting up to lean on Sam’s shoulder. “Sleep is so amazing, why have I never appreciated it before?” she mumbled as she moved to glance in at her babies, staring at them as they looked up at her before relaxing back against Sam.

“Your twins sure are,” Dean laughed softly, staring down at Logan who was about to fall asleep before seeing Dean and laughing softly. “What’re you laughing at?” he mumbled softly, glaring down at him. 

Gabriel laughed as she moved forward to gently pick up Logan, watching him stare at Dean before looking up at Dean. “You wanna hold him?” she asked. 

“Yes,” Dean mumbled softly as Gabe offered him to him, Dean taking a breath as the baby stared up at him in confusion. “Sam, you did good man,” he whispered.

Sam smiled, shrugging. “I didn’t do that much, Gabe did all the hard stuff,” he laughed.

Cas continued watching Matthew, leaning over to gently rest his arms on the side of the crib. “They’re.. nearly copies of the both you,” he noted with a smirk. “You two are going to have a time if they get your combined personalities.”

“Yeah,” Sam scoffed, smiling at Logan. “Well, so will you two whenever we come over.”

Gabe frowned a little. “..I think one of me is enough in this world,” she whispered softly as she glanced at Emma poking her head in. “Curious?” she teased.

“Intrigued,” she answered, walking over to look at Matthew in the crib.

Gabe smiled before picking him up and looking at Cas. “Wanna hold your nephew?” she smirked.

Cas nodded, gently taking him to cradle in the crook of his arm. “They’re very small,” he murmured, voice lowering as he looked up at Gabe. “Have their wings come out yet?”

“Yeah actually,” Gabe smiled. “I wanna say Matthew did last night when he was crying but it could’ve been Logan, but I’m pretty sure it was Matthew,” she mumbled. “The crying woke Sam up and the light got my attention.” She smiled, glancing at them.

“It was Logan,” Sam corrected. “But that’s all we’ve seen so far. They’re kind of just.. really fluffy down feathers, but they glow.”

Cas nodded. “They’ll probably do that a lot,” he hummed. “More often now since it’s happened the first time.”

“I..” Dean stared down at Logan’s wings, awkwardly holding him before looking at Gabe. “And this is normal?” he asked.

“Yeah,” Gabe laughed, moving to stand up and move Logan in his arms so his arm was between his wings and watched as Logan flicked it at him. “Excuse me,” Gabriel mumbled softly, gently moving it again as Logan yawned and leaned into Dean’s chest, his wing dangling out of his arm.

“Oh my god,” Dean whispered softly, taking a deep breath. “Sam I’m gonna kidnap my nephew,” he whispered.

“Don’t kidnap our son,” Sam laughed, footing closer to Gabe to gently rub a hand over Logan’s head.

“But he’s so cute, just look at him,” Dean whispered.

“I- I know Dean, I still have a bond, and right now he’s annoyed with me because I’m trying to get him comfortable, and he just wants to lay down and sleep,” Gabriel glared at him. “But now he’s just asleep,” she mumbled.

“You can tell what they’re thinking?” Dean asked.

“No, kind of. I get a sense. I know he’s annoyed about something, which is me assuming and when he was crying last night I knew he was upset,” she shrugged. “It’s vague but it works.” She smiled.

Cas nodded, sitting down on the edge of the bed with Matthew still in his arms. “So no wings for this one yet?” he asked, tilting his head slightly as he examined him.

“Not that we’ve seen, but he could’ve done it while we were asleep I guess,” Sam shrugged.

“He should’ve, because he’s older plus his brother has already..” she mumbled “I don’t know.. maybe Nephilim twins can only have one angel sibling.” She frowned as she looked at him. “I hope he is though. It wouldn’t be fair.” She smiled as she looked at Sam. “Now I’m worried about him,” she mumbled with her smile turning forced.

Sam rubbed her back reassuringly. “Just give him a little while, obviously they don’t have any control over when they come out yet.”

Cas looked up from staring at Matt for a moment, nodding. “I’d say a month at the most before we worry too much.”

“You’re right.” She smiled softly as she stared at Matthew as he stared up at Cas in confusion. “Who is that?” Gabriel gently laughed. “You don’t know him, do you?” Gabriel smiled. “Suppose not.”

“We’ll get to know each other,” Cas laughed softly, looking back down at him. “Oh, Dean, why don’t you call Jack? He’ll want to meet them.”

“Oh yeah,” Dean mumbled as he gently took out his phone and cradled Logan with the other as he called Jack. “Hey, what’re you up to?” he asked with a wide smile on his face.

“Uh.. studying, mostly,” Jack’s reply came through the phone, shuffling noises in the background as he stood up. “Why?”

“Oh, nothing it’s just cuz.. I’m holding your baby cousin and thought you might wanna get in on this a little,” Dean smiled widely. “Just a thought.” He laughed as he hung up. “Give it a second,” he smiled.

There was a light thud from the living room as Jack stumbled hastily down the hallway, nearly tripping over himself as he entered the bedroom. Sam leaned over and laughed. “Hey, look at that, it was actually a second.”

Dean laughed softly as Logan woke up to make noises at Dean before reaching out to Gabe. Dean frowned a little as he handed him over.

“I was gonna say either give him to me or he’s gonna cry,” Gabriel smiled as she repositioned his wings to hold him, Logan only wanting to flick Gabe’s hand. “Honestly this attitude you’re giving me sucks,” she mumbled, listening to him quiet down before looking back at Jack. “Excited?” she smiled.

Jack had taken to staring between Logan and Matthew, a look of wonder plastered on his face. Gabe’s voice made him jump, and he looked up at her, nodding dumbly.

Sam smirked, gesturing for him to sit down. “You can’t really hold them from over there buddy.”

“Here.” She smiled, slowly standing up to hand Logan to him. “It’s okay, it’s just a baby,” she reassured him as she helped move his arm so his wings weren’t in the way as Jack held him. “There.” She smiled softly, watching Logan stare at Jack before turning against his chest to yawn. “Guess he’s tired,” she mumbled, moving back to sit next to Sam, holding her stomach as she leaned against Sam’s shoulder.

Jack stared at him for a moment longer before looking up at Gabe with a huge smile. “What’s his name?” he asked excitedly.

“The one you’re holding is Logan and the one I’ve got is Matthew, but he’s being fussy, isn’t he?” she asked, looking down at his frown. “Aw.” She smiled before frowning at his soft crying and whimpering. She sighed softly as she glanced at the door before opening her wings to show to him, watching him calm down. “Better already,” she smiled, poking his nose.

Jack sat himself carefully on the bed, pulling his legs up to sit cross-legged. “Can I hold him too?” he asked, leaning forward slightly to see him better.

Gabriel laughed as she moved to hold Logan before handing Matthew to him. “Careful, he’s the fussy one,” she frowned as she closed her wings and looked at Matthew as he began to cry.

Jack held him closer, frowning slightly as he continued to cry before letting his wings materialize behind him, fluttering lightly in an attempt to get his attention. Matthew stopped and stared at his wings instead, completely quiet before his own appeared behind him, spreading out the dark brown feathers as he laughed up at Jack, reaching out for Jack’s feathers.

Jack blinked in surprise, smiling as he readjusted him and brought his wings forward for him to see. “Yeah, you’ve got wings too buddy,” he laughed.

Sam grinned, nudging Gabe lightly. “See, nothing to worry about.”

“I think he likes you,” Cas noted with a soft smile, standing up to stand beside Dean.

Matthew smiled as he moved his small wings around and reached up still for Jack’s.

“Ow,” she mumbled, holding her stomach as she glared at Sam before smiling softly. “Yeah Yeah,” she muttered. “But this is the most excited I’ve seen him.” Gabe smiled softly.

Sam smiled along with her and nodded. “I’m more worried about whether or not we’ll get him back from him,” he joked, gesturing to the excited grin still stuck to Jack’s face.

She shrugged softly. “I’ll kill him before he takes my kid,” Gabe mumbled.

“Um, what?” Dean asked, a little offended. 

“You heard me,” she warned, glancing at Dean before smiling at Jack again, lifting Logan in her hands to hold his stomach as his wings fluttered in the air, not helping at all with flying.

Jack snorted, hugging his knees to watch him. “So they’ve both had their wings out now?”

“Yeah, I guess Matthew just didn’t care to show his,” She mumbled, moving to lay Logan in her chest before looking at Sam and smiling, reaching out for his hand to tug on it.

“Already being stubborn?” Jack joked. “They really are Winchesters.”

She chuckled softly as she laid back on the bed and took Sam’s hand to pinch with her nails to get his attention. 

“Makes sense,” Dean smiled widely. “We all are,” he laughed.

Sam laughed along with him, jumping as he turned to Gabe with a questioning expression.

Cas snorted. “I agree,” he stated. “I’ve been living with you for a while now.”

Gabriel tugged on his hand again, patting the bed next to him as she pet Logan’s wing.

“Hey,” Dean laughed softly.

Sam scooted closer, smiling softly. “Yes?” he laughed.

“Don’t try and deny it,” Cas chided jokingly. “Emma knows it too.”

Gabriel frowned as she gestured for him to lay down with him. “I swear to god if you don’t lay next to me I’m gonna break your spine,” she muttered.

Sam snorted, laying down and turning his head to look at her. “Better?”

Gabe smiled and stared at his face as she held his hand. “..You really did do a good job,” she whispered softly as she winked at him.

Sam smiled, glancing down at the twins. “We both did,” he corrected with a smirk.

She blushed a little and smiled before feeling Logan’s back. “Shut up,” she whispered softly. 

“Nah,” Sam laughed, leaning forward to kiss her forehead.

She smiled and nudged Sam. “I hate you,” she whispered.

“I love you,” Sam responded, reaching up to pet her wing.

She glared before rolling her eyes and watching Logan crawl off her stomach to cuddle up in her wings, falling asleep. “I still hate you,” she smirked.

“Yeah, well, I still love you,” Sam retorted.

“Mhm,” she smiled as she kissed him quickly. “Just don’t go thinking I want more, because we are never having sex again,” she muttered

“Not with this vessel,” Sam laughed softly. “Not risking it again.”

“Not even in my other vessel,” she mumbled. “Never again,” she whispered.

Sam scoffed and laughed. “Up to you,” he shrugged.

“You’ll beg for it later” Gabe laughed.

“Not now, you’re still healing,” Sam pointed out.

“Yeah,” Gabe mumbled softly.

“What? No- maybe,” Dean laughed, turning his attention to Matthew again before looking at Jack, smiling at him. “Have you ever met another Nephilim?”

Jack shook his head. “Just the twins. It’s pretty looked down upon by angels so.. we’re most likely it.”

“Just you three?” Dean frowned a little looking at Cas. “Are you sure there aren’t any more at all?” he whispered.

“Uh..” Cas trailed off as he thought. “None that I know of, honestly.”

“Huh,” Dean frowned and looked at Jack playing with Matthew. “..That’s kind of sucky,” he mumbled.

Cas frowned, nodding lightly. “Yeah,” he sighed. He turned to him, tilting his head. “Why do you ask?”

“Well.. that just means Jack is the only one.. like at all until now. And they’re related to him,” he shrugged. “I just feel bad for him,” Dean mumbled.

“Ah,” Cas frowned. “Like.. for companionship?”

“What? Well.. no, I just meant as a friend,” Dean mumbled. “It kind of sucks being a hybrid when everyone around is one or the other isn’t it?” he asked.

“Yes, that’s what I meant,” Cas nodded, crossing his arms and sighing. “Well, I did say that they’re the only ones I know of. Not that it’s impossible there’s more.”

Dean nodded softly. “There’s a project for us later,” he whispered as he looked at Matthew sticking his tongue out at Jack as he made noises at him.

Cas smirked, wrapping an arm around his waist to kiss him. “We’d better get to work on it soon.”

Dean glanced at Cas and smiled a little. “Are you suggesting..?” he asked.

“Am I?” Cas asked with a raised eyebrow. “Are you willing to leave the twins so soon?”

Dean thought about it. “No. It’s too dangerous.. an archangel almost died and is still recovering... It’s way too dangerous to have one let alone if we also had twins.” He frowned. “I don’t think it’s a good idea.”

Cas sighed and nodded in agreement. “I could.. always try to find another one. It might take a while but if I can get a sense of it then..” He shrugged, tilting his head as he watched Jack.

“We’ll talk about it later,” he mumbled, looking at Sam and Gabe on the bed. “Is this gay or straight?”

“It’s tired,” Gabe mumbled.

Jack smiled, looking up from Matthew. “I should get back to studying anyway,” he admitted with a short laugh, picking the baby up to give him to Gabe. “Tests next week.”

Gabriel immediately took Matthew and grinned as she kissed his head. 

“Aw, alright,” Dean laughed softly. “Well, we’re glad that you could meet the other Nephilim,” Dean smiled softly before rubbing his head. “We’d better see you around.”

Jack waved his goodbyes as he disappeared from the room. Cas bit his lip slightly, crouching next to Gabriel. “Keep an eye out for any other Nephilim for me, alright? It’s important.”

Gabriel glanced at him in confusion and thought about it. “As far as I know these are the only three,” she mumbled before smiling softly. “But alright? I’ll try to.” She laughed softly, petting Matthew ‘s hair as he whined at her.

Dean smiled at Cas and took his hand. “Ready to take the kids home?” he asked.

He nodded, saying his goodbyes to Sam and Gabe as they walked out the door with the kids. Sam sighed softly, burying his face into Gabe’s shoulder. “Well that was fun,” he laughed softly. “What did Cas want?”

“Yeah,” Gabriel smiled, hushing Matthew as he cried and pouted. “It’s okay Matt,” she smiled before looking up at Sam. “.. He..” she paused and thought about how if he wanted Sam to know he would’ve told him, “.. just wanted to know where the names came from. And honestly, I don’t remember.” She laughed.

Sam snorted and nodded. “We can always go with the answer of ‘they just fit’,” he shrugged.

She smiled softly and shrugged. “It doesn’t matter because those are the names now,” she smiled and hushed Matthew as he whined again. “What?” she whispered before sighing and reaching for the bottle to offer to him, watching him reach for it before taking it in his mouth and laying down on her arm to hold it there as he closed his eyes. “Alright,” she mumbled as he grunted and growled as he drank. “Aw, Sam it sounds like you when you sleep.” She smiled softly.

“I don’t growl in my sleep,” Sam scoffed, resting his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “Your wings hit me in the face a lot though.”

She frowned and slowly closed her wings and glanced away. “..I can’t help it,” she mumbled softly, messing with the bottle as Matthew wanted to drink from every angle he possibly could.

“I can’t either, but I guess it’s payback for my sleep thrashing, huh?” Sam sighed, attempting to look up at her with his eyes.

She shrugged as she continued to look at the baby, humming to herself before glancing at Logan on the bed to make sure he was okay before petting Matthew’s hair again.

Sam closed his eyes, reaching a hand up to gently pull at loose feathers. “We did good,” he mumbled tiredly.

Gabriel sighed softly and set Matthew in his crib, gently taking the bottle away to set Logan in, giving the bottle right back to him after he began crying again, hushing him instantly with the formula. “..Thanks for helping take care of the babies,” she mumbled from over the crib.

Sam nodded, opening one eye to look at her. “I have to be back at work tomorrow.. call me if you need anything, alright? My boss can kiss my ass.”

“You’re gonna get fired,” she laughed softly before careful trying to take the bottle from Matthew before he cried again. “Okay okay,” she mumbled giving it back to him. “Just explain to him you have newborns at home.” She smiled softly. “And I still can’t walk properly.”

“Like I said, he can kiss my ass, because if you need me, I’m leaving,” Sam insisted with a laugh, closing his eyes again.

She laughed softly and looked back at him. “..You pamper me way too much,” she mumbled. “I can do some stuff by myself you know,” she mumbled, watching Matthew falling asleep to take his bottle carefully from him, waiting a second before setting it on the dresser.

“Yeah, but still,” Sam sighed, bringing his knees closer to his chest. “Doesn’t make me stop worrying.”

“Well stop.” She smiled, leaning over to kiss him before glancing back at the twins sleeping. “I want them small forever.” She laughed softly, watching Logan open his wings to sleep on his stomach before she leaned back to Sam, putting a hand on his knees. “Relax,” she smiled.

Sam peeked open one eye again to smile and shake his head, closing it again.

“Samuel,” she frowned. “I’m serious, you don’t need to worry.” She smiled gently at him as she moved next to him, laying her head on his knee to look at him. “I mean it,” she whispered.

Sam sighed softly, opening his eyes again. “Can’t help it,” he mumbled with a shrug. “I’ll try.” He smiled, wrapping an arm around her waist and moving his legs down more. “And it’s Sam.”

“It’s whatever the fuck I want it to be,” she smiled and moved to straddle his hips, softly kissing him as she cupped his cheeks. “And I say it’s Samuel.”

Sam snorted, shaking his head lightly. “It’s Sam, Gabriel,” he chided jokingly.

“It’s Samuel for me,” she muttered, holding his face up to hers. “Saaaamueeeel.” She smiled widely.

Sam wrinkled his nose, lifting his head more to kiss her. “Sam.”

She laughed softly and shook her head. “Uel,” she added proudly and smiled at him.

“You’re a real comedian,” Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes.

She frowned a little and shrugged. “Alright, I’ll stop,” she promised, getting up to move off of him.

“Well, like I’ve said, I don’t really mind it as much from you,” Sam smirked.

Gabriel shook her head a little as she sat down next to him and shrugged. “Yeah, but it’ll get annoying,” she mumbled softly. “It’s just that- I’m annoying.” She shrugged. “So you’ll get sick of it.” She smiled softly.

Sam rolled onto his side, giving her a lopsided smile. “You’re really not that annoying, you know,” he said, propping his head up on his hand. “It’s just the name. I don’t really like Dean calling me Sammy either, but I’ll deal.”

She hugged her knees and looked down at him for a second as she stared at him. She smiled a little and bent down to kiss his head. “You make me feel better,” she simply said as she ran her fingers through his hair. “Thanks, Sam.”

“Of course.” His smile grew as he laid his head back down, opening his arms. “You gonna come lay down with me?”

She hummed in thought before sitting up to check on the babies, watching them both sleep with their wings out before she carefully pulled her gaze away and turned to lay next to Sam, curling up into his chest.

Sam sighed contentedly, resting his head over hers. “Night Gabe,” he murmured.

“Sam.. it’s one in the afternoon,” she mumbled softly before smiling and opening her wings to wrap around him. “But if you’re tired, I guess I’ll let you sleep,” she giggled softly.

“You’re damn right, afternoon naps Gabe,” Sam snorted. “We gotta get our sleep in if they’re gonna be up all night.”

Gabe laughed softly as she smiled and shook her head. “But I don’t need sleep,” she mumbled as she closed her eyes and relaxed against his chest, wings going limp against him as she started getting tired.

“Doesn’t change the fact that it’s relaxing,” Sam pointed out, mumbling as he started to go to sleep himself.

She mumbled softly to him before she gave in and decided to just fall asleep, smiling as she buried her head between his neck.


	16. Chapter 16

Sam woke up again sometime in the early evening, taking a moment to blink himself awake before lifting his head to check on the twins. Gabriel laid on her side, facing the crib as she slept, one wing dangling inside the crib as she gently stirred from Sam leaving before laying back down. Matthew looked up at him in a sleepy daze before flicking his wings, reaching up for Sam.

Sam smiled softly, moving slightly to pick him up and hold him against his chest. “Well good afternoon to you,” he laughed softly.

Matthew smiled happily as he looked around before moving in his arms, his small hands fumbling around Sam’s shirt as he looked around.

“See anything interesting?” Sam snorted, glancing over at Gabe before looking back at him.

He sighed softly as he looked up to Sam and continued to make noises before pouting his lip out widely, coming up to play with it.

Gabriel opened one of her eyes to look up at Sam, smiling softly as her hair became a tangled mess as she moved it out of the way, pulling it from her mouth in slight disgust.

Sam laughed softly, reaching over to brush the remaining hairs from her face. “Afternoon,” he greeted. “We’ve got one awake.”

She smiled softly and sat up to look at him. “Hi Matthew,” she smiled softly as she looked down at Logan and reached down to pet his wings before laying back to smile at Sam. “Don’t you have to work tonight?” she asked.

“Yeah,” he sighed. “Guess I should get up and get ready, huh?”

“In a few minutes,” she frowned a little. “..You don’t have to go in for another hour but you have to get ready.” She pouted a little and sighed. “Alright, you go and I’ll take care of the babies,” she smiled softly. “I’ll be alright on my own.”

Sam gave a half-smile, handing Matthew to her and kissing her head before getting up to head into the bathroom. He came out a while later to grab fresh clothes. “Sure you’ll be okay?” he asked.

She smiled and held Matthew as she watched him. “Yes I’ll be alright,” she smiled and put Matthew back in the crib, ignoring his few whiny cries of protest before she sat up to straighten his tie and smile, standing under his shoulder. “..You and your crooked ties,” she mumbled softly.

Sam laughed quietly, fidgeting with the end of the tie. “I kind of just used to rely on Dean to tie them.”

“Seriously?” She laughed softly and shook her head, pulling on it gently before moving to stand on the edge of the bed and tie it with a determined smile, tucking it into his jacket. “There,” she smiled happily, putting her hands on her hips proudly.

Sam grinned, leaning forward to kiss her forehead. “Thanks,” he laughed. “What would I do without you?” He picked up his briefcase, containing files and his computer, and stood up straight, holding out his arms. “Professional enough?”

“Lose your head and still be an uncle.” She smiled softly before laughing and shrugging slightly “Professional enough,” she snorted and hugged him quickly before gently kissing him and looking down at his shoes. “Aw, Audrie found the stickers,” she smiled softly, glancing at the Barbie stickers.

Sam looked down with a confused look, soon being replaced with a combination of amusement and annoyance. “Remind me to hide my shoes better,” he sighed with a laugh. “Alright, alright, I should get going.”

“Alright,” she smiled, jumping to fall on the edge of the bed to land on her butt before standing up and smiling at him a little more. “Be safe while driving and come back in one piece,” she whispered.

“I’ll be careful,” he promised, hugging her quickly and glancing at the crib before walking out of the apartment.

She sighed and turned to lay on the bed to watch the babies before taking the bottles to make more formula for them. After feeding them and making sure they were asleep she laid the bottles down and took her pants off to fall asleep in one of Sam’s shirts until he got back.

Sam got back close to eleven, sighing harshly as he tossed his keys on the table and started taking off his tie and suit jacket. He made his way quietly down the hall, opening and shutting the door as he entered the bedroom.

Gabriel laid in the dark with her wing and arm dangling in the crib as she slept in Sam’s shirt and underwear, a soft light illuminated the side of Gabe’s body. Sam smiled softly, changing quietly into sweatpants and removing his dress shirt before climbing into bed next to her, draping one arm over her side as he fell asleep.

She woke up in the middle of the night to Logan crying, immediately sitting up onto her knees so she could reach down into the crib and shush him, moving his wings around before showing him hers. “It’s okay,” she whispered, kissing his forehead. “Let daddy sleep more,” she smiled widely as he stopped and held onto her finger tightly. Gabe sighed and blinked herself away in an attempt before moving to cross her legs, laying him down to rub her eyes.

Sam grumbled slightly in his sleep as she moved away, unconsciously scooting closer to her.

She smiled softly as she picked Logan back up and turned to sit where she could pull the hair from his eyes and gently scratch her back. She yawned softly as Logan was persistent to eat her knuckles as she sat there and took it. “This is fine,” she whispered softly, then reached over the nightstand to grab the green binky and try to replace it with his finger when he wasn’t looking. Once she had laid him down and waited for him to fall asleep to take the binky out she glanced at Sam before smiling and put Logan’s things away. After checking on him one last time she turned to lay on Sam’s back, straddling his hips as her wings draped over their sides.

Sam peeked open his eyes the next morning, processing the weight on his back for a moment before sighing softly, looking around their room as he woke up fully and hugged the pillow he was laying on.

Gabriel groaned a little as she raised her head from her crossed arms on his back before smiling and gently scratching his back before kissing between his shoulder blades. “I’m sorry, it was too tempting and warm not to,” she mumbled as she rolled onto her side, smiling innocently at him.

Sam turned his head with a soft smile. “Eh, don’t worry about it. you’re warm,” he shrugged, turning to see her better. “I think it was.. eleven ish when I got home. I didn’t want to wake you up.” He scrunched up his nose for a moment. “What time is it?”

She thought as she glanced around before shrugging. “I woke up at some point to stop Logan from crying so you could sleep so..” She paused and climbed off the bed to stand for a second before taking a careful step, careful to take another before she slowly walked to where she could see the clock down the hall in the kitchen. “Seven,” she replied, coming back to sit on the bed with him. “In the morning I’m guessing by the birds.” She smiled.

Sam nodded, stretching quickly before standing up stretch again, hands resting on top of his head. “Surprised I didn’t sleep longer honestly.”

She laughed and stood up with him to hug his torso, smiling softly. “..You’re so much taller than before,” she frowned a little as she pulled away. “I kind of hate it,” she muttered.

Sam snorted, lowering his arms. “How long do you think you’ll need this vessel?” he asked, gesturing to her.

She thought about it before glancing up at Sam. “A while..” she mumbled guiltily before sighing. “I did some pretty bad damage to her.” She frowned. “It may take.. a long while to repair,” she mumbled.

Sam frowned slightly, placing a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, you’re both still alive, and that’s what’s important,” he stated. “Take as long as you need, alright?”

She looked up at him and smiled a little before moving her hair out of her face. “Yeah,” she smiled. “So. What did all your court friends say about your shoes last night?” she smirked softly.

“Uh.. well I walked into the meeting beforehand and what’s-his-face with the glasses came up and asked me what the hell was on my shoes,” Sam laughed. “Which, of course, got nearly everyone else’s attention, and they all proved that we’re really children in fancy suits with briefcases.”

“Oh my god,” she whispered and smiled. “I feel kind of bad for giving Audrie those sticker books now,” she mumbled with a smile.

"Eh, don't worry about it, just tell her not to stick them on my work clothes anymore," he laughed softly. 

“But it’s cute,” she smiled softly before glancing down. “Alright, fair enough,” she mumbled. “Ah- that’s what I was gonna say.” She grinned. “Is it possible to maybe take the twins and Audrie to the park?” She frowned. “Pretty please?” she asked. “You can handle Audrie and I’ll deal with the twins if you say yes- you can have the easy job.” She smiled widely.

Sam snorted, shrugging as he nodded. "Yeah, sure. As soon as we can figure out the stroller and get Dean to bring Audrie back home."

“I know how to work it, it’s easy,” she smiled widely and glanced down at Logan. “I am, I think, gonna just.. wrap them up but, I might dress them too,” she paused before humming. “I think so yeah.” She smiled and stood up. “Here’s a deal, you get Audrie, I get the babies ready. Twice as fast plus I know what they need,” she grinned, taking off Sam’s shirt before finding her skinny jeans to pull on, standing awkwardly. “I haven’t worn pants in weeks,” she mumbled.

Sam laughed, pulling on a t-shirt and rummaging around his drawer for jeans. "It'll be nice to get out for a while."

“I’m hoping so,” she smiled as she found a plaid shirt and stared at it before holding it up to her chest. “Okay yeah, it’s mine,” she mumbled, holding it as she glanced at Matthew and put the shirt on, a little bit as she rolled up the sleeves

Sam snorted. "Yes I know I have a lot," he joked, throwing a flannel on over his shirt. "I'll be back in a bit, might talk to Dean for a while."

“Alright, go get Audrie and I’ll get the babes ready,” she laughed softly, buttoning her shirt before gently taking Logan out of the crib.

Sam waved as he left, practically barging into Dean's apartment when he arrived. "Dean? You here?"

Audrie looked up from being on the couch. “Dad? Do I get to go home already?” she asked, her, Emma, Ben and Justice being the only ones in the living room.

"Hey, yeah, we were thinking we head out to the park, you, me, Gabe, and the twins," Sam explained, tilting his head towards the door. "Where's Dean?"

“Dad said he was going out to shop for groceries, and Cas either went to work or with him because he left with him. I’ll tell them you took Audrie when they get back though,” Emma explained, still watching TV with the kids

"Hm," Sam hummed. "Alright, well, tell them I said hi. Feel free to drop by later today." He motioned for Audrie to come with him.

“I’ll ask Dad later,” Emma called.

Audrie quickly ran to the door to take her dad’s hand and close the door behind them as they walked down the hall

"Do you want to change before we leave today?" he asked, leading her to the car and opening the door for her.

“Yeah, there’s a shirt at the house,” she replied climbing in to sit and buckle in.

Sam nodded, driving back to their building and waiting for her to get out of the car again before heading up and into their apartment. "Gabe? I've got Audrie." Audrie smiled at him before running into her room.

Gabe looked up in her orange plaid shirt and smiled at Sam as she was putting some extra formula into a bag, the babies asleep and wrapped up in plaid blankets in their carriers. “I was about to call and ask if everything was okay,” she joked, pulling her hair to the side to start a braid before knotting it and letting it fall against her back.

Sam snorted, nodding. “Yeah, Dean and Cas were out, so I told Emma to have them drop by later tonight if that’s okay.”

“Yeah I don’t care,” she smiled and looked in her side bag for everything before carefully reviewing everything to make sure she’d gotten it before smiling and picking up Logan’s carrier before handing it to Sam. “Take him to the car, I’ll get Audrie and Matthew once she’s done changing,” she smiled, looking at Sam. “..You do make a cute dad,” she mumbled softly to herself.

Sam smiled, picking up the carrier to take outside. “And you make a cute mom,” he teased, grinning as he walked out the door to the car, settling Logan’s carrier in before climbing into the front seat to wait.

She smiled a little before blushing and staring at the door. She smiled widely and glanced down at Matthew, smiling happily at him before Audrie came out in her yellow plaid shirt. “Adventure ready!”

“Sh,” Gabriel quickly hushed her.

Audrie looked at Matthew and nodded. “Adventure ready,” she softly whispered before giggling and running out the door.

Gabriel laughed and picked up the carrier to carefully walk out with him, locking the door behind her as she made her way out to the car, setting Matthew in and getting into the passenger seat, smiling at Sam. “Ready?” she asked as she buckled in.

“Ready,” Sam nodded, pulling out of the driveway once they were all buckled in. “Did you have fun, Audrie?”

Gabe immediately looked back at the twins anxiously before relaxing a little more.

“Emma and Ben taught me how to play the Xbox, but I didn’t really like those games,” Audrie shrugged. “I liked drawing with Justice and making bracelets,” she smiled.

“That’s okay. You like what you like and we’ll support you,” Gabe smiled back at Audrie. “Just be unique,”

Sam nodded in agreement, smiling at her in the mirror before looking back at the road. “That goes for all three of you.”

“Sam the babies don’t even understand you,” Gabriel joked before smiling. “I’m sorry, I should be nicer,” she smiled as she glanced around. “It’s a nice day,” she simply said as she took her braid out, disliking it, and put the band around her wrist before glancing back at the babies.

“It is,” Sam agreed, turning and pulling up to a lot that was meant to be a parking lot. “Warm enough for everyone to be out in the sunshine.”

“It’s nice,” she smiled, opening the door to gently took out Logan as Audrie hopped out before getting the baby stroller out, moving Logan to lay in one and grabbed the side bag to put around her shoulders.

Sam put Matthew into another seat and brought a rolled-up blanket from the trunk, walking with them for a while before deciding on a spot to lay the blanket down. Gabriel smiled as she stopped the stroller and watched him for a second, smiling happily at him in a sort of awe as Audrie came up to sit next to him, looking at Matthew in his arms

Sam sat down, setting Matthew in his lap, and grinned back at Gabe. “Joining us?”

She blinked a little. “Oh, yeah,” she mumbled as she picked up Logan carefully and took him to sit with Sam, laying him on her thighs as he stirred awake. Gabe began feeding him as he got excited to see the bottle. She smiled and offered one to Sam. “You know, Cas was a lot more struggle than these guys. I want them to stay young forever,” she laughed.

Sam snorted and nodded in agreement. “What was Cas like? Besides apparently not like the twins.”

“Uh..” she laughed a little and smiled. “She liked to try and step on fish,” she mumbled softly.

Sam laughed, tilting his head. “Why fish? Didn’t you guys live in heaven or whatever?”

“Not entirely. I’d bring him down to see the earth,” she smiled softly. “I wasn’t supposed to but Cas liked the ocean,” she whispered, noticing Logan not wanting to eat as she set the bottle down to pick him up and lightly rub his back on her shoulder. “Just don't tell my dad,” she teased.

Sam snorted. “Cas always has been one to appreciate the little things,” he noted.

“He liked it when I would take him to butterfly gardens and watch the bees. I don’t know, but he just did,” she smiled and settled Logan down so he could look up at her and hold her hand as he looked around.

“I’d say you did a great job,” Sam said with a grin, setting Matthew next to his brother. “And you’ll do great with them.”

“Oh boy,” she mumbled softly and looked down at them, unable to take her hand away. “..Yeah, I guess you were right,” she whispered and bent down to kiss Logan’s head before readjusting him in his blanket. “..We are a.. normal family right?” she asked softly. “Husband, wife, kids, babies, days at the park, normal right?” she asked quickly.

Audrie gave her a strange look before looking at her dad in confusion, then stared at the grass.

“Of course we’re a normal family,” Sam assured her, laying a hand over hers. “Even with our oddities, we’re just as good as any of these families.”

She smiled widely and leaned onto her knees to kiss him quickly. “The only rough part is the height difference,” she grinned softly. “And even I’m okay with it,” she whispered softly as she sat back down to stare at her twins.

Sam smiled and nodded. “I like tiny you,” he laughed. “Whose height do you think they’ll go for?”

She glanced back at Sam and frowned slightly. “Probably you,” she mumbled. “At the very least they’re between us,” she muttered. “So either way they’re going to be taller than me with your stupid moose height.”

“Stupid moose height?” Sam snorted, looking down at the twins. “Do you hear her insult me?”

Logan looked up at Gabriel before grunting and laughing with a smile. “I guess he does. Thinks it’s funny too,” Gabriel smiled.

“Everybody’s against me,” Sam joked, brushing little hairs back from his face.

Gabriel softly laughed and rubbed Matthew’s hair before leaning back to watch everyone pass by and kids play. “..You’re just ridiculous,” she grinned at him.

“Aw, thank you, I try,” Sam laughed, leaning over to kiss her forehead.

She laughed softly and smiled at him before watching Audrie run around with some of her friends. She barely tilted her head and laughed again. “..Who knew our lives would be so.. normal?” she mumbled.

Sam shrugged. “With a tinge of excitement every now and then,” he smiled.

“Yeah, like when you go from lawyer to a cowboy,” she mumbled gently and glanced at Logan whining before picking him up and cradling him.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah yeah, I have a lot of flannels, ha ha.”

“And like three suits,” Gabe laughed and smiled at him. “Do any of your clothes not have flannels?” she asked.

“Uh..” Sam trailed off for a moment as he thought. “My sweatpants.”

“..Sam those have a plaid lining,” she pointed out with a laugh.

“Fine, t-shirts, there’s like five, two are gray, three are black, none are plaid,” Sam huffed.

“I love you Sammy, but when was the last time you wore one?” she smiled at him.

“Under my flannel today,” he grinned proudly.

“Alright, alright, but I can’t see it so it doesn’t count and no you can’t take it off because it won’t count either!” she snorted, letting Logan hold her hand tightly.

“Not fair,” Sam laughed, unbuttoning the top button of his flannel to show a grey t-shirt below. “There, you can see it and my shirts still on.”

“Oh, you son of a-“ She laughed and glared at him. “Doesn’t count, I can’t see it,” she smirked, staring away from him to avoid eye contact.

“God you’re stubborn,” Sam laughed, turning her face back towards him.

She quickly shut her eyes and smirked. “Says the Winchester!” she laughed, sticking her tongue out.

“You’re technically a Winchester too,” Sam pointed out with a smirk.

She opened her eyes and tilted her head a little in thought. “..I don’t think dating a Winchester counts as being one, but I can get behind your logic,” she shrugged softly.

Sam smiled. “I say you’re a Winchester.”

She shrugged softly. “Your kids are at least,” she smiled softly, running a hand through Logan’s thin hair.

“You can’t change my mind,” Sam laughed softly, scooting closer to her to watch them.

“I’m not trying to,” she shrugged softly. “I’m just saying that it’s wrong,” she laughed.

“I don’t want to be wrong so we’ll have to change that,” Sam responded casually.

Gabriel smiled down at Logan before stopping and staring at her lap in confusion for a few seconds trying to process it. “..You’ve never made any sense,” she snorted, shrugging it off to continue brushing her hand through Logan’s soft hair.

Sam laughed softly, pulling a small box out of his coat pocket. “Seriously, we should really change that.”

She snorted and continued messing with Logan’s hair to keep his attention. “Yeah maybe some ADHD medication will help you,” she teased, not taking her eyes off her son.

“Gabriel,” Sam laughed, shaking her shoulder gently and opening the box with his other hand. “Turn your face.”

“I swear to god if you going to tell me you’re not wearing plaid again I’m going... to..” she paused staring at it for a long moment as she carefully looked up at him with glass eyes, looking at it to breathe out shakily. “Sam,” she whispered softly, smiling up at him again.

Sam smiled back at her, taking the ring out of its box. “As I was saying, we should really change that,” he said again, holding it out to her.

She laughed softly as she began crying, covering her mouth before wiping her cheeks and rubbing her eyes as she sniffled, rubbing her face. “..I love you,” she whispered, laughing as she carefully took the ring and stared at it for a long second, running her nail over the gems. “I love you so much,” she whispered, putting it on before openly sobbing, hiding her face with a wide smile. “Fuck,” she muttered happily, glaring at him.

Sam set the box down, tilting her face up to wipe tears away. “I had it sized for your other vessel so it might be a little big but.. do you like it?”

She laughed slightly and moved it around before it shrank around her finger, smiling widely before looking up at him. “How could I not?” she mumbled, smiling up at him before leaning forward to kiss him.

Sam ran a hand through her hair, smiling at her before taking her ringed hand. “Can’t wait to tell Dean and Cas,” he laughed softly.

She snorted and grinned at her hand before frowning and looking up at him. “This means we’re going to have a wedding as well?” she asked softly.

“That was my plan,” Sam nodded slowly. “Did you want to?”

“Well- yeah,” she paused and shrugged. “Of course I do but.. how do you know it’s going to go as well as you think? The only reason Cas and Dean’s went well was because I stopped Raphael, and even then things got out of hand,” she mumbled. “I’d love to but.. I have a feeling it’s not going to be as great as you think it is,” she whispered.

“We could always have our own private thing, just us, Dean, Cas, and all of the kids,” Sam suggested, rubbing a thumb over her hand. “And we could just go sign the papers on our own. No interruptions.”

She glanced at him and smiled happily before looking at him in all seriousness. “But I still get to wear a big dress followed by lots of sex right?”

Sam grinned and nodded. “Well yeah,” he laughed softly. “Are you still going to need this vessel by then?”

She thought about it and shook her head. “Probably not but there’s a possibility yeah,” she nodded. “If you’re planning on in the next five years, more than likely,” she smiled. “If you’re wanting to wait ten years then I’d have left this vessel before then,” she smiled. “I told you, Sam, I messed her up pretty bad.”

“Yeah,” Sam said with a sigh, smiling softly. “I’m just saying we’ll need to be careful, you know?”

She blushed a little and snorted. “Aw, you don’t wanna be tied with kids with your brother?” she teased him.

“Maybe in a while, we’ve got these two and Audrie for now,” Sam smiled, gesturing to the three of them.

“I know, plus I don’t think the vessel could handle another one so soon,” she laughed softly.

“You’re probably right,” Sam nodded. “Or you, for that matter.”

“Most likely I won’t be able to,” she frowned and smiled up at him. “But I like the idea,” she grinned.

Sam smiled back and nodded, rubbing her hand again before letting her go and glancing back down at the twins. “For now, these mini-mes.”

“And I’m okay with that!” Gabriel grinned, lifting Logan in the air as he laughed, and she smiled up at him before laying him back down on her lap. “Humans are incredible,” she whispered.

Sam hummed, moving Matthew to sit with him. “Might just be me, but I think angels are pretty amazing.”

“Humans are more interesting to me though,” she smiled softly and raised Logan to kiss his forehead, before rocking him to sleep and glancing at Sam. She carefully stood up with him, stretching out her short legs before smiling widely.

Sam stood up with her, Matthew laying against his shoulder. “Well, then you have Nephilim.”

“Which I’m very happy with,” she reassured, putting a hand on his arm before walking to their stroller, setting Logan in before coming back for the side bag, taking the blanket the start folding up.

Sam laid Matthew in the seat next to his brother, straightening up to look around. “Audrie! Time to go!” Audrie let go of the monkey bars and frowned before running up to her parents.

“What?” Gabriel smiled. “Oh come on, she can keep playing. I wanna take a walk anyways down the park.” She smiled and kissed Audrie’s head. “Stay in view,” she smiled and patted her back before pushing the stroller down the sidewalk. “Come on Samuel,” she smirked.

“Sam,” he said immediately, laughing softly as he caught up with her. The wind blew a little harder, causing Sam’s hair to fly into his face. “Sometimes I regret having long hair,” he grumbled, trying to pull it from his mouth.

“But it’s cute long,” she smiled, taking the hair tie off her wrist to offer to him. “Just put it up then,” she grinned.

Sam scoffed, spitting out more hair as he took the tie and pulled it back. “Yeah, I should carry these around more often,” he laughed.

“I bought Audrie a bunch of them, what happened to them?” she asked suspiciously, staring at Sam.

“How should I know, they’re hers,” Sam scoffed with a shrug, pulling the ponytail tighter. “Mine are.. all lost at this point honestly.”

Gabriel smiled widely at his hair before laughing and smirking to herself as she looked back at Sam. “..How did you do it?” she asked suddenly.

“How did I.. what?” Sam blinked rapidly in confusion, tilting his head.

She stared at him for a second before laughing nervously and staring back ahead to change the topic. “You know, I think you should start wearing your hair up more. You look really cute that way.”

“Probably will, so the babies can’t grab it as much if anything,” Sam shrugged, raising an eyebrow slightly. “How did I do what?”

“That’s a good idea, I debated cutting mine so they’d stop yanking on it but I kinda like it long,” she mumbled before looking at him. “Not to mention you need a trim too,” she smiled.

“I already got a trim.. a few months ago,” Sam snorted, running a hand over his head.

“Exactly, it’s touching your shoulders again,” she laughed, and smiled at him. “I think I’m gonna cut your hair once we get home,” she smiled.

“But I like my hair long,” Sam frowned, pursing his lips.

“I guess we can keep it long then,” she smiled with a shrug. “Just tell me if you ever need it cut,” she smiled.

“I will, just not yet,” Sam nodded, walking in silence with her for a while. “How did I do what?”

“Nothing!” She laughed stubbornly as she looked back down at the babies. “It just, came out of my mouth. I didn’t even mean to say it,” she snorted.

Sam tilted his head, leaning slightly over her shoulder. “Well I’m nosy now,” he insisted, pouting slightly.

She hummed to herself, shooing his face away. “It doesn’t matter, I don’t even remember what I wanted to know,” she laughed.

Sam sighed and laughed, standing up straight and walking to the side of her. “Ah well,” he sighed. “If Dean and Cas end up coming over, what’re we thinking for dinner?”

She smiled slightly and shrugged. “I haven’t thought about it,” she answered honestly as they came back up to the car, opening the sliding door to set Logan inside, watching Audrie climb in and take Matthew to put him in his car seat as Gabriel put the stroller in the back. “Something easy because I need to give the babies a bath,” she mumbled.

“Grilled cheese and salads then?” Sam suggested as he climbed into the driver’s seat. “Those are easy enough, and we’ve got plenty of stuff.”

“Ah, maybe,” she frowned a little as she climbed into the passenger seat, glancing back at the babes. “I wanna give the babies a bath before cooking though,” she smiled. “I don’t wanna wash them in a dirty sink.” She laughed as she buckled in.

“Good idea,” Sam agreed, pulling back out into the road and toward the apartment. “I don’t think I ever gave them a time.. I should probably call them.”

“Probably yes,” she laughed as she fiddled with her ring and smiled at how it looked on her hand.

Sam smiled at her, glancing at her every so often as he continued down the road until he pulled into the parking lot. “I take it you like it then?”

She blushed a little and gently smacked him. “If you wanna take it back you’ll have to kill me first,” she laughed as she got out and took Logan, helping Audrie out before closing the door and following Audrie to the entrance.

“Well I don’t plan on taking it back,” Sam laughed softly, taking Matthew inside and shutting the door behind them. He sat down on the couch and laid him on his lap as he took out his phone to call Dean.

“Good cuz it’s mine now,” she smiled as she set Logan with Matthew before taking her shoes off being left with socks to go start the water in the sink.

Sam snorted, holding the phone up to his ear as it rang. “Dean?”

Dean hastily answered as he held the phone up to his ear. “Sammy, hey,” he laughed softly “What’s up?”

Gabriel returned to the living room only to go to the bedroom and walk by again in sweatpants and a tank top, coming to pick Logan up to take to the kitchen.

“Hey Dean,” Sam greeted, shifting the phone as he watched Matthew. “Are you guys at home?”

Dean paused in confusion. “Yeah? Why?” he asked suspiciously. “I mean if it has to do with the twins I’m all for watching them,” he smiled.

“I mean they’re here, but I was just going to invite you over to eat,” Sam laughed. “Plus we have some news for later.”

“Oh, sure, if I get to hold them again yeah.” Dean laughed. “Do you think seven is an okay time?” he asked.

“Yeah, we just got home and Gabe’s giving Logan a bath,” Sam laughed, nodding. “See you then?”

“Yeah of course, Well see you soon,” Dean smiled. “Bye Sammy,” he smirked and hung up in victory.

Sam wrinkled his nose, glaring at his phone before rolling his eyes and focusing back on Matthew, who was staring up at him on his lap. “Alright buddy, we’d better get you ready for bath time.” Matthew laughed up at him before smiling, reaching up for his dad as he babbled about nonsense. Sam grinned, making noises back at him before picking him up to take into the kitchen with Gabe and Logan.

Gabriel glanced at Sam weirdly from where he was at the kitchen sink with Logan in the sink. “What are you doing?” she laughed as she turned her attention back to Logan to keep the soap out of his eyes as she took him out to dry him, draining the water.

“Talking to Matthew, he’s wonderful with conversation,” Sam shrugged, smirking.

“I bet he is,” she mumbled as she sat Logan on the table to put a diaper on him, kissing his cheek before drying off his hair and ears to trade with Sam, taking Matthew out of his arms to run the water and throw his diaper away. She smiled at him as she set him in the water, smiling as he moved his arms in it in confusion of what it was. “Water,” she stated, stopping the water to start his bath.

Sam picked Logan up off of the counter, leaning against it. “Dean said they’d be here around 7,” he said. “Think that’ll work?”

She smiled a little as she held a hand above his eyes to wash his hair and head. “Yeah that’s okay with me, we still haven’t decided what to have still,” she smiled softly.

“I made my suggestions,” Sam laughed. “Unless we feel like leftovers, not that we have a lot of those.”

“Unless Dean and Cas like baby food I’ll be making something,” she smiled. “Just after I’m done cleaning the babes.” She smiled at Matthew and stuck her tongue out, watching him fumble with his own before fasting the soap and coughing. “Gross huh?” she mumbled, pouring water over the soap.

“Not as fruity tasting as it smells,” Sam snorted. “I could put a pizza in the oven.”

“We could make some homemade,” she suggested. “You watch the babies and I’ll make them.” She smiled, rinsing Matthew off before taking him out to dry, gently rubbing his head with the towel before putting a diaper on him and holding him as she let the drain water go and reached into her pocket for her ring again, slipping it on.

Sam nodded, picking Matt up in his other arm and wandering back out into the living room, letting them lay on their play mat while Gabe was busy in the kitchen. Audrie looked at them before sitting on her knees to watch them on the couch.

Almost an hour later Gabriel finally came out of the kitchen, a little messy since she had flour still on her face but she crossed her arms and huffed as she leaned against the door frame. “..You’re lucky I love your brother,” she whispered softly.

Sam snorted, standing up to walk over to her. “Did the pizza dough fight back?”

She laughed softly and shook her head, wiping her face off. “Shut up,” she smiled softly as she wiped it on her leggings. “..Maybe a little bit,” she muttered, looking away with a slight disgust

Sam laughed. “I’ll help you clean up in a bit. They’ll probably be here pretty soon so they can watch the kids.”

“It’s alright, I already cleaned up most of it,” she smiled up at him. “I’m gonna get cleaned up myself while you watch the twins, sounds like a deal? Yeah it does, alright, I love you, see you after my shower!” she called as she walked past him to the bathroom.

Sam shook his head and laughed softly, going back to sit down with the twins. “Uncle Dean and Cas are coming over,” he said to Audrie.

“I like Uncle Dean,” Audrie smiled widely. “He always brings me stuff,” she giggled.

“He’s basically Santa without the Christmas,” Sam snorted.

“I love him,” she laughed softly as she glanced down at Logan, making a weird face at him before looking back at Sam. “Do you think Dean and Cas will bring Justice?!” she asked excitedly.

“They might, I didn’t ask,” Sam shrugged, smiling softly.

“Aw,” she frowned a little and watched Gabriel walk back out with wet hair and leggings with Sam’s hoodie.

“How’s my favorite girl?” she smiled picking Audrie up to kiss her cheek.

Audrie laughed and held onto the towel. “I’m your only girl!” she smiled widely.

“Of course you are,” Gabe snorted.

Sam grinned, turning slightly away from the twins. “Are we all ready?”

“Yeah, dinner’s being made, and I’m baking pie for Dean,” she smiled as she set Audrie down, and continued to dry her hair before setting the towel on the arm of the couch. “And bottles are being made for the babes right now,” she grinned, picking up Matthew to kiss his cheek.

“I’ll help feed them,” Sam offered. “Unless Dean gets here soon, in which case he probably will.”

“They’re ready yet but I’ll probably be feeding them while you guys eat.” She smiled and set Matthew down with his brother, before picking up the towel and taking it to the bathroom.

Audrie jumped up at the sound of the doorbell and ran to the door, waiting for Sam to open it, knowing she wasn’t allowed to open the door by herself.

Sam got up and walked over to the door, pulling it open. “Hey, guys!”

“Hello Sam,” Cas greeted from next to Dean. “Dean tried to run up the stairs to get to your children faster.”

Dean quickly walked past Sam to pick up Audrie, smiling at her as he offered her a small piece of candy. He then set her down next to Justice, watching them hug. “So maybe I wanted to see my niece and nephews,” he shrugged a little. “I missed them,” he admitted.

Gabriel came back to Audrie and Justice rushing past her, laughing as she walked past them to pass Sam. She glanced at the twins before making her way to the kitchen. Dean watched her walk by before looking back at Sam. “So how’s the normal life?” he joked.

“Oddly normal,” Sam snorted. “Kinda like it though.”

“That’s the best part isn’t it?” Dean snorted as he walked around Sam to the twins, picking up Logan. “Hey Logan,” he smiled widely at him as he made noises at him.

“I’d say so,” Sam snorted. “Speaking of, we’ve got something to tell you guys.”

Dean glanced at him as he set Logan down. “What is it?” he asked, smelling the pie. “If it’s that Gabe made pie, I think I’m gonna have to kidnap her,” he laughed a little.

“Well that,” Sam laughed. “But something else that happened today. I was gonna tell you before, but you weren’t home, so..” he shrugged with a soft smile. “I proposed.”

Dean stared at him before smiling. “That’s great Sam,” he laughed, moving to hug him. “So what are you planning for the wedding?”

“Uh, we’ll probably just go sign the papers on our own, and have a private family thing later,” Sam shrugged softly, glancing back at the kitchen. “Personal reasons.”

Dean frowned a little but shrugged and smiled. “I don’t care, as long as I get to be there,” he grinned.

Sam’s smile brightened. “Thank you.”

“Well, what else am I gonna say? That we can’t be friends anymore?” he snorted. “Of course Sammy.”

Sam laughed, gesturing for him to follow him into the kitchen.

Cas had followed Gabriel into the kitchen when she’d gone in before, leaning against the counter. “How’ve the twins been?”

Gabriel glanced back at him and smiled, fumbling with taking the pie out to lay on the counter. “Easy really, we took them to the park and they enjoyed it, and their first time in a car was nice. So I’d say it’s all going well,” she smiled. “Their wings aren’t coming out randomly anymore since we’ve been dressing them, so that’s a good way to prevent it,” she laughed a little.

“That’s good,” Cas smiled. “Are you healing well?”

“Uh, not so well,” she frowned. “I’m afraid I won’t be able to leave this vessel for a few years,” she mumbled. “..I barely was able to keep her intact let alone keeping myself intact in the process.”

Cas frowned, looking her over and nodding softly. “You really should let the angels help heal you,” he suggested. “Granted, a lot of them aren’t too happy, but there’s me and many more that will be glad to help.”

“I heal myself enough,” she whispered, rubbing her arm. “Or at least try to.” She glanced at Cas. “We can set time aside to heal, and maybe it’ll get done quicker,” she smiled.

Cas gave a small smile, patting her shoulder. “Let us know, alright?”

She smiled and nervously fiddled with her ring. “I will, I promise.”

Cas’ eyes drifted down toward her hand, doing a double-take as he took notice of the ring. “Gabriel,” he breathed out. “Did Sam..?”

Gabe sighed and looked at Cas, before looking at her stomach and back at Cas. “What?! No!” she gasped. “We just had the twins, I am not having more kids!” She laughed sarcastically. “You’re out of luck.”

“No, no,” Cas laughed, gesturing to her hand. “I noticed your ring, Sam, did he.. propose?”

“Oh!” She laughed, raising her hand. “Yeah, he did today,” she smiled as Sam walked in, and went up to hug him. “And I said yes obviously.”

“Did you?” Dean asked, looking at the pie. “Sam, I’m gonna kidnap your fiancé,” he whispered.

“No!” Gabe laughed, hugging Sam tighter.

Sam snorted, hugging one arm around her. “Hey, Cas makes pie too, Gabe’s MY angel.”

Cas snorted, raising an eyebrow at Dean before smiling at the two. “We offer our congratulations to your engagement.”

“Thank you,” Gabe snorted, sticking her tongue out at Dean as she let go of Sam.

“Alright, you can keep her, as long as I get to take the rest of the pie home,” Dean smiled.

“If Sam’s okay with it, then- wait- I’m not leaving either way!” Gabe snapped.

“Take the pie, I’m not marrying the pie,” Sam scoffed, rolling his eyes. “But AFTER we eat.”

Dean glared at Sam before smiling. “You drive a hard bargain.”

“Dibs on cutting the pizza!” Ben yelled from the living room.

“Careful, it’s hot,” Emma warned him.

“It’s okay, as long as he doesn’t hurt himself,” Gabe smiled.

“Even if he does, easy fix,” Cas shrugged, keeping an eye on him anyway.

“I don’t mind either, he’s smart enough,” Sam nodded before eyeing Dean. “Don’t touch the pie.”

“Come on,” Dean muttered as he sighed, and walked by to help Ben as he cut out pieces for everyone.

“Glad I made two,” Gabe joked as she took the bottles of formula to the living room to sit with the twins. She set them both on her knees as she leaned them against her stomach to feed them.

“I can take one of them,” Sam offered, lowering himself to sit next to her.

“No it’s okay, I’ve got it,” she smiled. “You go and eat, I don’t get hungry.”

“If you’re sure,” Sam smiled in return, standing up to head into the kitchen, coming back moments later with a plate of pizza.

Logan stopped eating and whined about having too much, causing Gabe to set the bottle on the table in front of her before letting him lay in her crossed legs. She then moved Matthew to her arms to continue feeding him in a more comfortable position.

“You made this from scratch?” Sam asked around his mouthful of food, wiping his face with his hand.

She glanced up at him. “Yeah,” she mumbled before turning her attention back to Matthew, who kept trying to take the bottle, before she gave in and let him, holding the end of it for support.

“Dang, this is good,” he complimented, finishing a slice before starting on his other and smirking at Matt. “Already stubborn, hm?”

“Yeah, he is.” She laughed a little as he growled like a puppy at the bottle. “Sam, he sounds like you when you sleep,” she smirked a little, looking at him.

“I don’t growl,” Sam laughed. “Do I growl?”

“Yes, Sam. You do. I’ve tried to explain this many times,” Gabe mumbled.

“Plus when you get the flu or a cold, sometimes in your sleep you’ll wince or howl,” Audrie giggled. “Like a little puppy!”

Sam wrinkled his nose, shaking his head before pursing his lips. “I think I woke myself up doing that once actually.”

“So you admit to it?” Gabriel smirked up at him. “I win,” she snorted.

Sam scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Sure, for now,” he said with a soft smile.

“I’m counting it as a win,” she smiled widely to herself before seeing Matthew push the bottle away and smile as he got comfortable to sleep in her arms.

“Add it to the list of wins,” Sam snorted.

“Dean is eating the pie,” Cas said suddenly, poking his head out of the kitchen.

“I will,” she threatened before looking at Cas and laughing.

“Cas!” Dean yelled

Gabriel snorted softly, covering her mouth as she tried to stay quiet to keep the babies asleep.

“Sam said not to eat the pie yet!” Cas chided, voice muffled again as he disappeared into the kitchen.

“Oh my god,” Gabriel whispered to herself, snorting.

“Cas-“ Dean frowned as he kept the plate close to his face. “You don’t know how amazing this is- and I say that about a lot of pies but this- Cas I’m not giving this up,” Dean protested and shoved a forkful into his mouth.

Sam was grinning widely, biting his tongue to keep from laughing.

“Sam said- you’re so dramatic,” Cas sighed harshly. “We’re taking them home, you couldn’t wait five minutes?”

“There is nothing dramatic about pie” Dean mumbled with his mouth full of cherry pie.

“Do you wanna intervene?” Gabe asked softly.

Sam nodded, standing up to lean in the kitchen doorway. “You know, you two bicker like an old married couple.”

Cas turned to him, confused. “But we are married.”

“Just an expression Cas.”

“Shut it, Sam,” Dean muttered, continuing to eat his pie until it was gone, glancing at the pie on the table with a tempted look.

“Don’t touch it,” Cas warned. “The kids haven’t even had any yet.”

Sam quietly made his way to the table, grabbing the pie tin in his hands to take out of the kitchen.

Dean glanced at Cas before watching Sam in a sad face. He heard Gabriel laughing from the other room and listened to the kids cheering. “Snitch,” Dean whispered softly, staring at Cas.

“You shouldn’t have eaten a whole pie,” Cas responded, raising an eyebrow and crossing his arms.

“I didn’t eat all of it,” Dean mumbled softly. “I ate like one-fourth of it.”

Gabe glanced at the kitchen door before taking out her phone. She smiled at the kids eating and laughing to themselves before continuing to scroll on her phone.

“Plus some,” Cas laughed, shaking his head. “You can have more after everyone else gets some, deal?”

“You should probably give Cas your pie recipe,” Sam snorted, resuming his seat next to Gabe.

“Fine,” Dean whispered softly, moving to hold his waist as he sighed, setting his chin on Cas shoulder.

“Yeah” Gabe mumbled softly before quickly putting her phone down behind her. “Sorry, what?” she asked, smiling softly.

Cas kissed his head, hugging him for a moment before pulling them both back into the living room

“Cas needs your pie recipe,” Sam said again, nodding towards them as they reentered the room.

Dean whined a little before laughing and following him, holding his hand tightly.

“Oh,” she said, looking up at him as he walked in. “But I don’t have one,” she mumbled. “I just.. make it,” she snorted.

“Guess they’ll suffer then,” Sam laughed softly.

Cas sat down on the other side of Gabriel, sitting Dean next to him. “Are they asleep?”

“I guess I could write it down at some point,” she mumbled before looking at Cas, then down at Matthew. “Oh, yeah, yeah he’s out for a little while, they get tired after they eat,” she smiled.

Cas nodded in understanding, smiling softly. “I’ve never been the best with babies,” he laughed, leaning against Dean.

Dean smiled a little and put his arm around Cas. “I think you’re pretty good with Justice.”

“Justice isn’t a baby, but thank you,” Cas snorted, playing with his fingers.

“Pretty close,” Dean smiled softly. “She likes you enough, besides, we’ll get plenty of practice,” he shrugged a little.

Cas nodded in agreement, shifting to wrap his arms around his waist. “Plenty of practice for sure.”

“Mhm,” Dean mumbled softly as he kissed Cas’ temples before looking at Gabe on her phone. “Hiding dresses from Sam?”

Gabe put her phone down to stare at him. “Dude shut up!”

Sam laughed softly, tilting his head at her. “Find any you like?”

She looked at him and blushed, looking away from him again. “No comment,” she mumbled nervously.

Sam put his hands up, not looking at her phone. “Alright, no prying,” he laughed softly.

“Good, because when I get it, I’ll have it,” she smiled softly as she rubbed Matthew’s stomach.

Sam grinned, leaning over to quickly kiss her head. “Guess I’ll have to order a suit then.”

“Guess so, but just so you know, I’m not wearing shoes at all,” she smiled softly. “I at least wanna get married, like, in a church or something.”

“We can do that,” Sam nodded in agreement. “Small, close family gathering?

“Everyone. But Raphael,” Gabe smiled softly. “He’d be twice as angry with me,” she laughed softly.

“Yeah well, screw him,” Sam scoffed. “Everyone else can come.”

She smiled widely and leaned against him, then started staring up at his face as she got lost in thought.

“Bobby and chuck too, right?” Dean smiled.

“Bobby yes, and assuming we can contact Chuck, yes,” Sam nodded, then smiled down at Gabe. “What’re you thinking about?”

Gabe smiled before softly tilting her head. “Still wondering how you did it,” she mumbled before turning to lay her head on his shoulder.

Dean glanced at Cas and back at Sam before looking back at Cas. “What?” he whispered.

Sam furrowed his brow in thought, still smiling. “How did I do what, exactly?”

Cas shrugged softly, watching them carefully.

“I’ll tell you later,” she smiled softly, closing her eyes as relaxed against him.

“What the fuck?” Dean mumbled softly, before Justice came up to him and pulled him up. Dean sighed softly and stood up to follow her, putting her hair into a ponytail as Audrie waited for her turn.

Sam snorted, waving him off before placing his hand on her arm. Cas smiled and shrugged again, sitting forward slightly. “You know, I don’t remember the last time you had your hair in a ponytail, Sam.”

“Oh! Right,” Sam laughed sheepishly, reaching back to feel it. “It was windy today so I just.. put it up.”

“He wouldn’t even let me cut it,” she snorted before reaching up to pat his cheek. “I’m a little offended,” she pouted.

“It doesn’t need cut yet,” Sam insisted, leaning into her hand.

“Lies,” she teased, squeezing his cheek before taking her hand away. “I’ll always be happy to cut it for you.”

“Not yet,” Sam snorted. “You’ll get one before I do. Yours is longer.”

“I’m a girl!” she laughed, looking up at him. “I’m allowed to have long hair,” she smiled softly. “Jerk.”

“I’m allowed to have long hair too!” Sam insisted, sticking his tongue out at her.

“Mhm,” she snickered, running her hand over Matthew’s head.

Justice looked up at Cas and smiled at him. “Can we take Audrie home to spend the night?” she whined a little. “Please daddy?”

“I don’t mind, but you need to ask your uncle too,” Cas nodded softly. “Dean?”

Dean looked up to look at Cas and at Justice. “What?” he asked.

“I want Audrie to spend the night!” Justice smiled.

“Uh.. sure,” Dean smiled softly as he looked at them. “I don’t care,” he laughed.

“Yes!” she smiled and ran to hug him.

“I don’t mind as long as Gabe doesn’t,” Sam’s shrugged. “But you need to be home tomorrow night. School Monday.”

“I’m not too worried about it,” Gabe smiled softly.


	17. Chapter 17

“I’m very worried about it,” Gabe whispered as she gripped Castiel’s hand tighter, struggling to breathe. “I’m so worried, I’m scared,” she whispered quickly, trying to resist stabbing her nails into Cas’ hand.

Cas frowned, using his free hand to rub her back. “There’s nothing to worry about, Sam’s going to be up there soon, waiting for you and smiling,” he said in an attempt to reassure her, walking them both to sit down.

“I know, I know,” she whispered softly as she sat, pulling at her hair. “But what if he isn’t?” she frowned, her eyes watering as she looked up at him.

“Don’t mess your hair too much,” Emma frowned, pulling her hands away to sit her down and put her bangs and hair up.

Gabriel breathed harshly as she tried not to cry, moving back to hold Cas’ hands “I’m scared..”

Cas rubbed his thumbs over her hands. “He will be,” he said confidently. “He loves you, he loves your children, and he asked you to marry him.”

She smiled softly as she took a breath, and looked at Emma before she turned her head back around. “..Cas, I’m over two thousand years old.. what if he realizes it’s not worth it?” she whispered.

Emma frowned a little, listening as Justice and Audrie put flowers in her hair, letting Emma rearrange them to look nice.

“Has he ever showed any signs of it before?” Cas asked with a raised eyebrow. “Because from what I’ve seen, he couldn’t be happier than when he’s with you.”

“..No,” she mumbled softly as she hunched her shoulders. “But he could also just not wanna be mean,” she mumbled softly, looking down. “I’m just afraid of being too much, I’m not scared of not being enough- I’m scared of being too much, and having him realize that it’s going to blow up in his face, and when he does he’s going to leave-“ she paused as she began crying. “Or maybe worse, he’ll even stay and torture himself to make me happy, even though he’s not and he’ll die not even being happy, or maybe will hate me afterward..” She breathed in deeply as she ran out of breath.

Cas’ frown deepened, and he raised a hand to carefully brush away tears. “Gabriel, look at me,” he said, lifting her chin. “Sam loves you. He’s not one to fake his feelings, or hide them very well, not that he tries to hide his from you. Dean says he’s never seen him happier before.”

She took a shuddering breath as she sobbed and continued to cry. “But I’m scared..”

~

“I suddenly know how you felt on your guys’ wedding day,” Sam said with a shaky laugh, wringing his hands as he turned around, struggling to straighten his tie.

“Trust me it’ll be worth it,” Dean smiled, rubbing Sam’s shoulder gently. “Just relax and think positive.”

Sam tried to give him a smile, looking a little forced and anxious as he continued to struggle with his tie. “Dammit,” he mumbled under his breath as he fidgeted. “Do you think Gabe’s alright?”

Dean rolled his eyes as he stepped forward to tighten his tie, pulling it before loosening it a little to be more comfortable. “She’s probably excited and jumping all over the room, ready as ever. She more than likely is wanting you out there now so she can run down the aisle,” he smiled reassuringly.

Sam’s smile brightened a little, turning to check himself in the mirror once more before turning around with a sigh. “How uh.. how do I look?”

Dean grinned and patted his back. “You look fine Sam, now you should get going, it’s starting in a few minutes and you have to be out there.”

“Okay,” Sam nodded, taking a deep breath as he headed for the door. “Check on Gabe for me real quick?”

“Of course,” Dean smiled, lightly touching his shoulder before walking down the hall and into Gabriel’s room, dread filling his face. “Oh jeez- please tell me this is from happiness,” he whispered softly. Emma shot him a look and shook her head gently.

“I’m sorry,” she mumbled quickly, sniffling as she wiped her eyes, still holding Cas’ hand. “I feel better though,” she smiled, rubbing her face. “I feel oddly better.”

Dean smiled a little as he gently kissed her forehead. “Sam just wanted a check-in,” he smiled softly, before going back into the hall making sure Sam didn’t see. “Honest or hopeful answer?” he asked gently.

“Um.. what’s the hopeful one?” Sam asked hesitantly.

“She’s crying from happiness and excitement?” he answered as a question before glancing back into the room, keeping the door closed.

Sam attempted to look over his shoulder, catching himself and drawing back. “And.. the honest?”

“..Maybe you shouldn’t know,” Dean frowned, shutting the door more as he looked at Sam’s expression.

Sam frowned, pushing him out of the way to lean against the door, holding the handle to keep it mostly closed. “Gabriel?”

Emma quickly kept the door closed, staring at her uncle before glancing at Gabriel.

Gabe looked up from Cas and gripped his hand, before she sighed softly and wiped her eyes. She moved to stand beside the door, trying not to look at him before smiling. “What are you doing?” she laughed softly.

“Not looking at you yet, for one thing,” Sam said with a soft laugh, turning his head toward the hallway. “Are you okay?”

She laughed softly and sniffled again, staring at his hand. “..Anxious. Horribly,” she whispered, turning her back to him to lean against the wall before her hand reached out to take his. “..I love you, ya know?” she whispered, her hand gripping his tightly as she dug her nails in slightly.

Sam squeezed her hand. “I love you too,” he murmured back, trying not to look over at her. “Always.”

She laughed softly, looking at Cas and smiled. “..I know now,” she whispered softly, running her thumb over his hand. “And I absolutely love you more and more every day..” she laughed as she started to cry again.

Sam leaned his head back against the door, smiling softly as he teared up a little. “I honestly don’t think I could ever be happier than I am today,” he sighed, squeezing her hand tighter.

She put a hand over her mouth and smiled widely as she carefully wiped her eyes. “I really wanna kiss you,” she mumbled before sniffling and taking the tissue Emma had offered her.

Dean glanced at Cas and smiled. “Can you resist the urge to look at her before it’s time?” Dean asked, Gabriel listening closely to Dean.

“Debatable,” Sam laughed softly, keeping his head turned away. “.. Ready to walk down the aisle?”

Gabriel only tightened her grip more as she breathed. “Close your eyes. Tightly,” she smiled softly, moving behind the door.

“You have to too,” Sam laughed, shutting his eyes as the door moved open.

She laughed as she closed her eyes tightly. “I know Sammy,” she smiled and opened the door a little, then reached up to his face and kissed him.

Sam bent down slightly to reach her better, taking a moment to kiss her back and fighting the urge to open his eyes again once they’d pulled back. “You’re making it really hard to not look at you,” he laughed softly, reaching for her hand again.

She laughed as she kept her eyes shut and hugged him tightly before Emma helped her back behind the door.

Dean looked at them to make sure neither of them had seen each other until Gabe was behind the door. “Alright,” he said with a smile.

Gabriel smiled as she opened her eyes and whispered. “I hate you..” she whispered quietly and rubbed her fingers over his hand.

“No you don’t,” Emma smirked.

“I don’t,” Gabriel whispered. “I love him with all of my heart.. and trust me, it’s very large.”

Sam laughed softly from the other side of the door, opening his eyes once she was out of view. “I love you,” he echoed. “And I can’t wait to see you at the altar.”

“I can’t wait either,” she whispered softly. “..I don’t want you to leave me, though.”

“I know the feeling,” Dean smiled softly as he glanced at Cas. “But for right now we need to get Sam out there, because he’s kinda late,” Dean frowned a little.

“I know,” she mumbled, squeezing his hand. “..I love you,” she whispered, carefully letting go of his hand as she felt him move away.

“I love you,” Sam sighed, reluctantly letting go of her hand to walk down the hallway, glancing at the door for a moment before turning back around.

Cas smiled at Dean before the door closed again, turning his smile to Gabe. “Ready?” he asked softly.

Gabe kept herself opening the door and closing it, breathing heavily as she looked to Cas “..Never,” she laughed as Emma came up to her with the veil, moving the tiara in her head to look perfect. She smiled before shuffling around in her shoes, thinking about how Sam was waiting. She bit her thumbnail before stopping and grabbing the bouquet, moving the flowers to look better as she repositioned them over and over again.

Emma smiled softly and got her up after a minute and gently got her up to walk to the door with Cas.

Gabe bit her lip and held the flowers tightly as she held tightly to Cas’ arm. “..Maybe now,” she smiled and nodded.

Cas laid his other hand over hers, smiling and nodding as he led her out the door. “Just wait until you get up there,” he sighed softly. “Same thing happened with Dean and me.”

“I remember,” she joked. “You pulled me back into your room and saw each other before the wedding,” she teased as she held her breath behind the closed doors before preparing herself. She swallowed and took a breath again, then smiled and started walking with Cas.

Sam shifted nervously as the music started up, turning his head as Gabe and Cas entered the room. He stared at her in silent awe as she was led to him, a faint smile on his lips. Cas glanced over at Gabriel with a warm smile, urging her to stand with him before making his way to stand next to Dean.

She gently waved as Cas let her go and walked up the few steps barefoot before handing the bouquet off to Emma as she stood before Sam. She held his hands tightly as she stared up at him, laughing under her breath. She waited patiently during the vows, and the rings, and torturously through the ‘I dos’, finally smiling as her turn came. She gripped Sam’s hand tightly as she got excited. “I do!” she said quickly and loudly getting a few laughs, her face reddening. She damn well bounced on her toes as she waited for the kiss.

Sam stifled a laughed, squeezing her hands and immediately pulling her to him once it was time, nearly lifting her off of the ground in an attempt to close the gap between them. She grinned as she struggled to stand on her toes. Her arms came up to wrap around his neck to try and pull him down, just a little, to make it easier for her.

Sam bent down more towards her, holding her close to him until they finally pulled away, staring at her with a wide grin. “I love you, Gabe.”

“Even if I’m practically as tall as a ten-year-old?” she teased, keeping her hold on him as she smiled at him warmly.

“‘Course I do,” Sam snorted, pressing his forehead against hers for a moment before pulling away to stand up and take her hand. “Time to go?”

“I’m telling you right now, I can’t dance,” she snorted, taking the bouquet from Emma before waving to her and holding onto Sam’s arm as they walked. “I’m very bad at it,” she admitted.

“Well if it makes you feel any better, slow dancing is just kind of.. swaying, mostly,” Sam laughed softly. “You can stand on my feet or something.”

“Really?” she smiled, snorting a little before making their way to the reception hall where she immediately took off her tiara and veil, laying her bouquet with it as she pulled him to the middle of the floor.

Dean laughed as he finally caught up with them and smiled as Cas. “Makes you remember ours huh?” he smiled softly, kissing Cas’ cheek.

Cas smiled and nodded, watching them dance together. “Seems like it was just yesterday, doesn’t it?” he hummed, swaying slightly in place.

“Yeah, kind of” Dean mumbled softly, watching Michael cut in between Sam’s dance to take Gabriel and dance with her. “Wait, did he just-?” Dean asked, watching them before Gabriel started laughing.

Sam blinked in surprise and let out a short laugh, crossing his arms as he followed after them. Cas bit back a laugh and nodded, dragging a hand down his face as he shook his head. “Way to crash the dance, Michael!” He laughed.

Michael only glanced at Cas and spun her once before she was dancing with Uriel, turning to Sam with a soft shrug and a smile

“Oh that’s cold,” Dean snorted.

Sam gave a long sigh, smirking at Michael as he continued to follow after Gabriel.

“I wonder how long they’ll keep this up,” Cas hummed.

“Considering how many siblings she has, a while,” Dean smiled softly as he watched his brother.

Gabriel smiled as Uriel even passed her to Balthazar to start dancing with her, a wide smile still plastered on her face

“I don’t think he’s giving up,” Cas snorted. “He’s still going.”

“Yeah no kidding,” Dean laughed as Balthazar passed him to stick his tongue out at Sam, before he handed her off to Anna. They spun around a few times to get dizzy before laughing, and then moving on to Zachariah. “Is Sam still not giving up?” he whispered softly.

Cas shook his head, grinning as Sam wandered across the floor with a half-annoyed, half-amused look plastered on his face. “I don’t think that’s in his plans.”

“Follow him until he runs out of siblings?” Dean asked. “You gotta run out at some point right?”

Zach only glanced at Sam, before turning so Samandriel could take Gabe’s hands and spin her before giving her back to Michael. “Got a dance in for Lucifer,” Mike smiled.

“Of course,” Gabriel snorted.

“Never mind, literally every sibling is gonna have five dances with her,” Dean laughed.

Sam let out a groan, trying to lean in next to her. “How long are you going to be passed around?” he laughed softly.

“I suppose that might stop him,” Cas snorted.

“I don’t know,” she shrugged softly as she was pulled away to be handed to Cas. She laughed softly and smiled as she took his hand. “Come on Bubby,” she smiled widely.

Cas grinned, shrugging at Sam as he was pulled onto the dance floor, smiling wider as he spun her around. Sam sighed, laughing and shaking his head. “Don’t think I’ll win this one,” he huffed, stopping next tot Dean.

“Probably not,” Dean smiled softly as Gabriel was laughing as she danced. “But just remember, no matter what you do, don’t ever stop fighting for her,” he mumbled as he watched Cas. “Even If you’re unable to, you can always try at least one more time.” He smiled as he patted Sam’s back.

“I know, trust me, I won’t,” Sam smiled, watching her dance with her siblings. “She’s not getting rid of me that easily.”

“Keep that in mind,” Dean smiled as he stepped forward to take Gabriel from Cas, kissing him as he took Gabe’s hands to dance.

Gabriel snorted a little and waved at Cas, before Dean turned her back toward Cas. “So, about that pie?” Dean asked softly

Gabriel laughed and snorted as she shook her head. “Is that it?” she asked jokingly.

“A little bit, yeah,” Dean shrugged.

Sam laughed softly, putting a hand around her waist to steal her back from Cas. “You’ll get your pie later,” he snorted.

She glanced down before letting go of Dean to turn back around, smiling up at him. “Well hi there,” she teased.

Dean smiled and turned back to Cas to dance with him.

“Hey stranger,” Sam smiled, brushing loose hairs out of her face to tuck behind her ear. “Your siblings are thieves.”

She smiled up at him and laughed gently. “So I’ve been told,” she whispered softly. “But I’m the worst of them all, so watch out for me,” she grinned, moving to finally stand on his feet before smiling proudly at him.

“Oh I’m very scared,” Sam laughed softly, bending down to kiss her again.

“You should be,” she snorted as they kissed, looking down at their feet as he moved around. “I know where you sleep at night,” she snickered.

“Yeah, right next to me,” Sam grinned.

“Mhm.” She grinned. “It wouldn't be hard to murder you in your sleep,” she teased. “I love you too much though,” she smiled.

Sam laughed softly, stopping his movements as the song ended. “No, we’ll just drive each other crazy for the rest of our lives.”

“You’re not wrong there!” she snorted loudly as she stepped off his feet and smiled at him. “I love how tall you are,” she giggled. “It’s pretty adorable when we stand next to each other.”

Sam laughed and nodded in agreement. “And you’re even easier to pick up now.”

She smiled as her smile dropped a little to a curious look “Am I?” she asked.

Sam grinned and nodded again, making his point by sweeping her up into his arms bridal style.

“I don't think- oh Jesus,” she laughed a little as she sat up to hold his neck, laughing a little more before she kissed him gently. “I see your point,” she smiled widely.

“Great, isn’t it?” Sam laughed, carrying her the rest of the way back to Dean and Cas before setting her down again.

“I guess,” she laughed as she gently put her feet on the ground before letting go of him and taking his hand instead.

“Are you making a point or showing off?” Dean smiled widely.

“Yes,” Sam answered with a smirk.

Cas smiled and shook his head. “Not that surprising, you can lift Dean.”

“But-” Dean paused before laughing

“Really?” Gabe asked, looking at Sam before gasping and being pulled away by Michael, who instantly picked her up and stared Sam dead in the eyes as he stuck his tongue out at him. “Michael, be nice,” Gabe laughed softly.

“No,” he laughed, and carried Gabe away.

“Wait-“ Sam started, snorting and laughing as he leaned back against the table. “Again?!”

“It’s not stolen if it wasn’t yours,” Dean smirked softly and watched Michael move her higher up, nearly sitting on his chest as he carried her.

“Yeah, so, he stole her,” Sam snorted.

“Yeah, there’s no chance in getting her back now,” Dean snorted as Uriel took her to sit on his shoulder, holding her securely as she laughed with them. She held onto Uriel’s shoulders and Michael’s hand he held up for her. “Hope you like the single life,” Dean teased him.

“Yeah, no,” Sam laughed. “But she’s having fun right now.”

“Happy to see her happy?” Dean asked him, smiling.

Sam nodded, crossing his arms as he smiled. “We’ve mostly just been tired from taking care of the twins. They’re growing fast.”

“Oh, yeah Emma’s watching them now with Ben,” Dean smiled. “They’re almost one now, aren’t they?” he asked.

Sam nodded again. “Walking already too,” he sighed. “Glad their wings aren’t fully developed.”

“They’d be flying trouble makers wouldn’t they?” Dean laughed. “Just wait until they’re older.” He smirked. “You’ll love Audrie in her teenage years.”

“Oh I’m sure,” Sam scoffed. “You were always a joy to be around.”

“Hey,” Dean muttered, checking the time before looking at him. “I think me and Cas are gonna get going, it’s a little late, and we’re taking the twins, plus Audrie,” he smiled. “See you after a while,” Dean grinned as he hugged him before going to find Cas,

Sam smiled, waving to him before heading off to find Gabe. Cas grinned at Dean as he approached, trying to get Matthew into a coat before they went outside. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Dean smiled, gently taking Matthew to hold and take Audrie’s hand before Emma took Justice’s and Ben. “Alright, ready?” Dean grinned softly.

“Ready,” Cas confirmed, taking a twin in each arm.

Dean smiled and offered his arm out. “Want me to take one?” he asked.

“I’ve got them,” Cas smiled.

“Alright,” Dean shrugged as he walked out to their car.

Gabriel got down as Uriel crouched to let her, before taking Sam’s hands. “Hi Sammy,” she grinned softly as she stood as high as she could to kiss his chin.

“Heya Gabe,” Sam greeted with a laugh. “You about ready to head home?”

“Yeah, I guess so” she smiled softly

“One last dance?” Michael asked from behind her.

She hummed and looked at him before glancing at Gabe. “I would, but I wanna go home and get these flowers out of my hair and lay down with Sam,” she smiled softly, turning while holding Sam’s arms so she had her back to him, his arms wrapped around her waist.

“Aw, alright,” Michael smiled widely at her.

“Thanks for coming,” Sam grinned, leaning his chin on her head.

“Wouldn’t have missed it for the world,” Michael grinned as he bent down to press a kiss to her cheek. “Nothing would keep me from seeing my favorite sister’s wedding,” he joked. “But we should be leaving, so you guys have fun.” Michael waved gently.

Gabriel smiled as she looked up at Sam once they were gone. “..Want me to take us to the bedroom?” she asked.

“Go for it,” Sam smiled and nodded, hugging her waist.

She smiled softly as she closed her eyes before gently stepping down in their bedroom, immediately moving to take off her dress, sighing loudly as she laid on the bed in her bra. “Oh that feels so much fucking better,” she laughed softly and smiled, reaching up to pull flowers from her hair, blindly setting them in a pile on the bed.

Sam snorted, slipping out of his overcoat and tie, kicking his shoes under the bed. “If it was uncomfortable, we could’ve adjusted it,” he said, lying next to her as he pulled off his dress shirt.

“Yeah but.. I wanted everything to be perfect,” she smiled widely as she got all the flowers out and took down her hair, groaning happily as she itched her scalp and let her messy hair down. “Finally,” she smiled widely as she sat up to move the flowers to the desk, glancing in the empty crib out of habit before remembering that Cas and Dean had the twins.

Sam leaned over her, brushing fingers through her hair. “Miss them already?”

She glanced back at him and smiled, trying to fix her messy hair. “Yeah a little,” she mumbled softly. “But it’s good to take a small break. We’ll get them back soon.” She smiled widely before raising a hand to Sam’s neck to gently kiss him. “I’ll be okay.”

Sam smiled, resting his head on his hand. “We’ll see them tomorrow at some point,” he nodded. “We have tonight to ourselves.”

“Oh I know,” she smirked, moving over to lay him on his back as she straddled him. “Big time.”


	18. Chapter 18

Gabe twitched her eyes open a little as the light from the window barely hovered over her face as she faced away from Sam. She groaned a little as she turned away from the sun to fall back asleep as she bundled up under the covers.

Sam hummed softly in his sleep, burying his face into her hair as he let out a sigh. He grunted as he squinted at the sunlight, tilting his head down to fully cover his eyes. “We need better curtains,” he slurred, voice thick with sleep.

She continued sleeping as she took the arm around her to hold against her bare chest as she hugged his fingers close, smiling widely in her sleep. Sam smiled into her hair, pulling her closer as he attempted to get some more sleep. Gabe woke up an hour later with a soft groan as she backed more into Sam to avoid the sun before realizing she couldn’t go back anymore. She instead rolled over to bury her face into Sam’s chest, keeping her eyes open for a second before smiling and relaxing.

Sam sighed as he woke up again, reaching up to stroke her hair with his eyes still closed. “Mornin’.”

She whined a little, relaxing into his chest again. “..No,” she mumbled extra softly.

Sam let out a quiet laugh, lowering his hand to rub her back. “No?”

She hummed and shifted as her wings gently came out, loving the feeling on her back. “..I don’t wanna,” she sighed finally, snuggling up closer to him.

“Hmm,” Sam hummed, peeking open his eyes for a moment. “Relax in bed day?”

She thought about it before closing her wings and sitting up a little to sit up properly, pulling the blanket up to cover her chest. “We shouldn’t, but I could go for watching TV and eating all day in bed.” She thought about it for a while. “But being productive..”

Sam propped his head up on his hand, shrugging softly. “We’ve got the day off from work and kids,” he pointed out. “Start or doing something productive and then relax?”

She groaned a little and thought about it. “I don’t know,” she sighed softly. “I’m pretty relaxed, but I think I’m gonna take a small shower, make breakfast, clean off the bed, then lay in here and watch TV all day,” she grinned. “How’s that sound?”

Sam smiled and nodded, moving slightly to let her get up. “And I’ll probably do the same,” he laughed softly. “Share the workload.”

“Dibs on shower!” She declared and got up to go into the bathroom connected to their bedroom as the water turned on

Sam snorted, sitting up and pulling on his boxers before changing their bedsheets and throwing the old ones into the laundry. He pulled out his clothes as he waited for Gabe to come out of the shower.

Gabe came out a few minutes later in Sam’s shirt and underwear, drying her hair as she stuck her tongue out at him. She walked to the bed, kissing his cheek before hopping down to walk to the kitchen to start breakfast. Sam grinned after her, showering and dressing quickly before coming back out, a towel wrapped on top of his head.

She looked up at him from the bed and snorted as she tore apart her plain pancake with her hand. “You look ridiculous with that on your head,” she smiled as she ate.

“Aw Thanks,” Sam laughed, crossing his arms. “Just make breakfast for yourself?”

“No,” she pouted a little, lifting the pancakes to show four in the stack. “Just eating parts of yours,” she smirked.

Sam grinned, sitting down next to her and taking the towel off of his still-damp hair. “We thinking about a movie or tv show?”

She smiled and moved over a little for him. “Disney movie marathon?” she asked, stealing more of his pancakes to eat.

“Let’s go for it,” Sam agreed, taking a large chunk of pancake. “Earliest to latest, going by which ones we have.”

“Snow White, first,” she smiled, eating the small piece Sam had left before getting up to sit on the ground. She sorted through their book of DVDs, finding the movie and putting it in before getting back on the bed, laying back on her stomach with the remote.

Sam mimicked her movements to lay next to her, resting his chin on his arms as it started and eating most of the last pancake. “I’ll get some more snacks after this one,” he offered.

“No I’ll get them,” she smiled softly. “I’m having cravings for French fries, and I mean a lot,” she snorted as she ripped up the pancake and moved to lay on her back, balling up the dough before throwing it at Sam.

Sam laughed softly, shying away from the dough ball before grabbing it and tossing it back at her. “After this movie though.”

She jumped a little and picked it up to eat it and nod, tilting her head off the edge of the TV to watch it upside for the next hour before sitting up with a major head rush. She laid down for a good ten minutes before being able to sit up again. “Which one's after Snow White?” she asked, getting up as the credits rolled.

“Uh.. Aladdin, I think,” Sam answered hesitantly, glancing at the stack of movies.

“It’ll work, if not we can go back in time and watched older ones later,” she snorted and put in Aladdin before standing back up to lay on her stomach before moving to lay on her side, eating part of the now-cold pancake and starting the movie.

Sam nodded in agreement and moved closer, laying sideways with his head next to hers. She stared at him before smiling and moving forward to act like she was going to kiss him, before licking his face and rolling away as she snorted.

“Hey- Ew,” Sam laughed, wiping her spit off of his face and attempting to wipe it on her.

She laughed and snorted and rolled back until she rolled off the bed with an unholy screech before she snorted again.

Sam burst out laughing, poking his head over the side of the bed to check on her. “Jesus, are you okay?”

She wheezed and took a breath as she sat up to lay her arms and head on the bed, smiling. “I’m okay, thanks though,” she mumbled softly as she gently kissed him.

“Good,” Sam smiled, sticking out his tongue to lick the tip of her nose before quickly backing up on the bed.

She gasped as she sat up to stare at him. “I want a divorce,” she said with a straight face as she stood up to go through their drawers to pull on some leggings, before putting on her shoes and tying them.

“No, wait,” Sam laughed, hopping up to hug her waist in an attempt to keep her from moving.

She laughed softly as she put a hand on his head, petting his hair. “Calm down I’m just gonna go get some McDonald’s,” she smiled, gently glancing at him. “If you’re so worried I won’t come back then come with me.”

“I will,” Sam snorted, pausing the TV. “Are we taking the car or just.. appearing at a distance?”

“Sam, I was joking, I’m just getting a bunch of fries,” she laughed. “I’m not going to leave you.” She laughed as she tried to move his arms before giving up. “..I’ll drive. Now put some clothes on,” she teased and kissed his head.

Sam laughed, letting her go to pull a pair of jeans out of his drawer and slipped on a pair of shoes. “Nuggets, we also need nuggets.”

She gasped and smiled widely. “Chicken nuggets!” she grinned and grabbed his hands as she pulled him a little, jumping up and down. “I wanna get a bunch- can I get a bunch please?!” she whined a little.

“How much is a bunch?” Sam snorted, watching her bounce around.

She thought about it and grinned. “A hundred,” she stated.

“Gabriel we can’t order a hundred nuggets,” Sam laughed.

She stared at him in shock before frowning, an honest-to-god heartbroken face. She closed her mouth and gently nodded before mumbling. “Okay..”

Sam winced slightly, pursing his lips. “Just not a hundred, a little lower,” he suggested with a small smile.

She thought about it before shrugging and looking up at him. “..Eighty?” she asked, a little scared for an answer.

Sam hummed, waving his hand downward slightly. “Little lower?” he asked, going to dig out his wallet with one hand.

Gabe frowned and shrugged as she sat on the bed and played with a strand of her now-super-long hair. “How about just ten and some fries?” she asked with a soft smile.

“You can go higher than ten,” Sam laughed, looking at the money he had before putting his wallet away again. “Just not one hundred.”

She thought about it before shrugging it off. “Nah, I’m not hungry anymore,” she smiled as she leaned back on her back to play the movie as she blindly tried to kick off her shoes off the edge of the bed.

Sam laughed again, shaking his head. “I put pants on and everything.”

Gabe frowned as she moved to sit on the edge of the bed to look at him, before just bursting into tears. She tried to keep a straight face as she put her hands on her cheeks, before slowly calming down and rubbing her face.

Sam frowned, immediately sitting next to her and putting a hand on her back. “Gabe?”

She flinched harshly under his touch before standing up to cross her arms and stare at the ground with a confused and anxious expression.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, concern and anxiety filling his tone.

She turned to glance at Sam before turning her back to him, biting her lip softly before shifting weight on her feet before sighing gently and looking back at him. She stared at him for a long time in silence before suddenly blurting, “I’m pregnant.”

Sam stared at her, mouth hanging open slightly before he stood up again, taking her hands in his. “Are you.. how are you feeling?” he asked, hands shaking slightly. “I know it’s been a little over a year, but Matt and Logan kind of took a toll on you..”

She frowned as she gripped his hands tightly. “I’m fine,” she shrugged gently, glancing down. “Aside from being really emotional, yeah,” she frowned, rubbing her fingers over his. “I know and.. Sam, I don’t think I’m going to survive this one,” she said bluntly.

Sam bit his tongue as he stared at her, subconsciously squeezing her hands. “We.. we can talk to Cas, or Michael, or Balthazar, some angel, they could help, or Jack even,” he blurted in a ramble. “They could help you, you could be fine.”

She smiled a little at him and calmed him down by placing a hand on Sam’s cheek. “Oh Sam..” she whispered softly, leaning up to softly kiss him. “.. It’s twins again..”

Sam felt his heart drop, shaking his head frantically. “It’ll be fine, we’ll get help, it’ll be fine.”

Gabe frowned as she put her other hand up to hold Sam’s face still. “Samuel.. it’s the only way,” she smiled as she gently laughed, rubbing his cheek with her thumb. “I’m sorry.. but you can’t change it,” she whispered.

Sam shook his head again, voice caught in his throat as he sat shakily down on the edge of the bed.

She frowned a little before smiling gently at him, cautiously reaching a hand out to pet his hair. “...Are you gonna be okay?” she asked extra softly, feeling slightly guilty.

Sam shrugged half-heartedly, staring at the ground until he could speak again. “I can’t.. what am I supposed to do if you’re gone?”

She frowned deeper and sighed, leaning over him to gently rub his back. “..Take care of our kids,” she whispered softly, readjusting her head to lay on his shoulder. “Make sure both of the twins grow up knowing they’re loved. Love them enough for the both of us,” she smiled softly as she kissed his cheek. “Always remember me.”


	19. Chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not sorry ;v;

The next five months were filled with unforgettable moments and lots of reminders followed by tears. When the day finally came, she merely kissed Sam’s forehead one last time before leaving for good, calling upon Cas for help as she left.

Dean, realizing Cas was gone, had driven to Sam’s, knowing he’d be devastated if he was awake when Cas got back. He gently knocked on the door before opening it. “Sammy?” he whispered before opening it all the way. “Sam?”

Sam was sitting stiffly on the couch, a cup of cold coffee sitting on the table in front of him as he drummed his fingers on his leg. He jumped in shock at Dean’s voice, immediately standing up. “Dean?”

Dean looked at him and put his hands up a little as he walked in, closing the door behind him before noticing Sam’s bright red eyes. Dean frowned and sighed a little as he walked forward to hug him gently. “How’re you feeling?” he asked softly.

Sam scoffed, rubbing his face as he shrugged. “Oh, you know. Peachy,” he said bitterly, biting his tongue in an attempt to keep tears back.

Dean frowned a little as he pulled away to gently rub his arm. “It’s okay. She’s gonna be okay, alright?” he smiled. “She’s tough. And she’ll get through it..”

Sam barely managed a forced smile, sitting back down with a sigh to put his head in his hands. “Yeah.. yeah.”

Cas suddenly appeared next to the kitchen door, two babies in his arms and a drained expression on his face. “Hello, Dean.. Sam..”

Dean looked up at him and smiled, squeezing Sam’s shoulder once he realized Gabe wasn’t with him. “..Hi Cas” he whispered softly, knowing Sam was seconds away from breaking. It had to be done though. “..Cas?” he asked, giving him the look that said it all.

Cas shook his head, clearly fighting back tears, and offered one of the twins to Dean. “Sam?”

Sam stood perfectly still for a moment before shakily rising from the couch to face him, hardly noticing the baby. “Y-Yeah Cas?”

Cas’ frown only deepened as he stepped forward to drop two small rings into his hand. Dean gasped for a second, gently holding one of the twins as he stared at Sam in an almost sorrow, watching his brother break down

Audrie glanced out from her room, carefully walking out to touch Sam’s hand. “Dad?” she asked softly.

Dean gently shook his head at her as she carefully took her hand away. She frowned and looked around in confusion.

“I’m so sorry Sam,” Dean whispered, stepping closer to him to touch his shoulder, wanting some form of a reaction. Anything could work.

Sam stared at the rings in his hand, completely overwhelmed in his thoughts as he began to sway on his feet.

Cas glanced down at Audrie, forcing a smile into his face as he took the baby back from Dean. “Come on Audrie, let’s go meet your new brother and sister, hm?” he suggested, nodding towards her room.

Dean frowned a little as he rushed forward to sit Sam down, holding shoulder as he got Sam in a sitting position. “..I know it’s gonna hurt,” he mumbled. “But it’s okay. Take a breath,” he whispered softly, watching his brother anxiously as Sam just sat there. “Sam, come on, talk to me a little,” he whispered.

Audrie listened to them a little before following Cas to her bedroom, smiling as she saw her siblings.

Sam could barely hear him talking, reality finally settling in as he closed his hand around the rings and clenched his teeth, neither of which did anything to stop the sob that he choked out.

Cas tried to keep up his smile, freezing for a moment as he heard Sam in the other room.

Dean bit his lip as he rushed forward to tuck Sam’s head under his shoulder to calm him down, holding him tightly. “I know. I know,” Dean whispered softly, holding him tightly as he silently cried. “It’s okay,” he whispered.

Audrie frowned up at Cas and looked down at the twins. “..Is Dad crying over Mommy?” she asked softly, tears welling up in her eyes. “..She died giving birth didn’t she?” she asked, staring down at her new sister.

Sam curled in on himself, leaning heavily into Dean as he closed his fists tightly, bringing them up to his chest.

Cas’ smile disappeared entirely, and he responded with a shaky nod, laying the twins on the carpet for a moment. “She did.. I’m so sorry Audrie.”

Dean nodded slightly, hushing his baby brother as he felt tears on his chest, rubbing his back. “I know.. I know,” he repeated, comforting him best he could.

Audrie stared at the ground before starting to cry, burying her face in her knees.

~~~

The next few weeks had been more hell for Audrie and Sam. Dean and Cas too, helping to take care of the newborns and year old twins. Dean had asked Cas to talk to Chuck and even prayed himself for some type of saving grace.

Sam woke up, inhaling sharply as he looked around the room in a slight panic, something that had become the usual whenever he got any sleep. He paused, however, when the smell of coffee hit his nose. He carefully moved out of bed, arranging the blankets on his side to keep all four twins on the bed, and rubbed his eyes numbly as he wandered out into the kitchen. “Dean?” he mumbled, blinking in exhaustion as he looked up to see who was there. “I thought you had work-“

Gabe hummed softly to herself as she glanced back at him and smiled, holding a cup of coffee for him. “Since when do I work?” she teased, stepping away from the counter to walk the coffee to him.

Sam stared at her in shock, hesitating to move for a moment before he found himself walking quickly toward her and pulling her into a hug, barely paying any attention to the coffee as it spilled down the front of him.

She smiled gently before gasping, fumbling with the mug before it shattered to the ground. “Sam!” she gasped a little. “That’s hot as all hell! What are you thinking?!” she asked in a panicked tone before feeling his grip tighten and smile softly as she hugged him back, gently rubbing his back. “..Yeah, I missed you too,” she whispered.

Sam inhaled deeply and sighed shakily into her hair. “To hell with the coffee,” he said, choking out a short laugh. “God I missed you.”

She smiled widely as she brushed the broken ceramic over to the side so Sam wouldn’t step in it. “I can tell, you just spilled steaming coffee on yourself.” She frowned slightly before moving to hug him around his neck, her wings helping her to hug his waist with her legs to cling onto him tightly, burying her face into his neck as she nearly choked him. “..I missed you too,” she breathed out.

Sam stood there for a long time before he finally took full notice of the burning liquid staining his clothes. “Yeah, okay, you’re right, it’s really hot,” he laughed softly, reluctantly pulling back and pulling his shirt away from his body to look at the stain. “REALLY hot.”

“I tried to tell you,” Gabe frowned as she lifted the shirt up over his neck to pull it off. She gently pressed it into his chest with the dry part before dropping it on top of the shattered ceramic so he wouldn’t step on it. She moved to open the freezer getting a large bag of peas to wrap in their kitchen towel, pressing it to his chest where it was the worst burned, moving Sam’s hand over to hold it before taking notice of her own splashed shirt, “..At least I get to see you again,” she widely and took his free hand before taking his shirt and going to the laundry room.

Sam smiled softly, wiping tears from his eyes as he followed close behind her. “I don’t understand, though, how’d you come back?”

She glanced at him as she laid his shirt in water, taking her own off. “Uh.. long story,” she smiled widely as she washed hers in water too, rinsing the sticky coffee off her stomach before going to their bedroom to get Sam’s hoodies to put on. “I did die. It was extremely painful and I hope to never think of it again,” she sighed softly. “But Dean told me he prayed for me to be remade, and Castiel talked to Dad..” she smiled. “Cas says it took a couple of weeks for me, but I’m back now,” she smiled gently.

Sam stood still for a moment to process before gently nodding. “Doesn’t matter now, you’re home safe with us.” He smiled warmly, nodding towards Audrie’s bedroom door. “She’s been.. not much better than me.”

She glanced at her bedroom before frowning and looking at him in a nervous stare. “..Cas told her I was dead,” she whispered softly before humming in thought and smiling as she cleared her throat and held her side, carefully walking as if she were in a little bit of pain before knocking on her bedroom door.

“Go away!” she yelled.

“Baby,” Gabe started. “I’m sorry I-“ She jumped as Audrie swung open the door and near jumped on her as she fake-winced in pain. “Easy- easy.. easy, Mommy’s in pain,” she smiled softly.

“What happened?!” she asked almost excited and anxious as she continued crying again

“Mommy was in the hospital.. I just had to stay there for a much longer time..”

“But Uncle Cas said-“

“He thought so yes,” she paused. “And my heart did stop, but they somehow.. by some miracle I came back,” she smiled. “They wanted to keep me stable for a week or more before I could come home. But Mommy’s okay,” she whispered, hugging her tightly as Audrie hugged her thin waist right back, trying to be gentle. Gabe glanced at Sam and smiled softly before winking

Sam smiled, hugging both of them from behind Gabe. “We’re all together again, that’s what’s important,” he murmured, burying his face in her neck.

Gabe smiled widely as she pet Audrie’s hair and kissed Sam’s temple. “..I’m sorry I haven’t been around at all,” she whispered softly, holding Audrie close to her. “How about we go out somewhere tonight to make up for it? Anywhere you want,” she insisted as she looked at Sam. “How are Taylor and Tyler?” she asked.

“I’ve.. only had them for a couple of days,” Sam admitted with a sigh. “I was kind of a mess.. Dean and Cas took care of them for me. But they’re perfectly healthy, and so are Matt and Logan.”

She smiled widely and sighed softly as she stood up to hug Sam around the ice pack, whispering to him. “I’m sorry I left you for so long..” she looked up at him and smiled softly. “I’m sorry I also made you go through it alone..”

Sam shook his head. “Don’t, there was nothing you could’ve done,” he sighed. “They’re okay, promise.”

She shrugged softly. “I could’ve toughed it out.. I’m capable of having Nephilim,” she whispered even softer, “I should’ve been able to do it,” she sighed, clenching Sam’s arm in her fist as she teared up, “..Stupid,” she whispered softly before sighing and instantly feeling weak in her knees, crouching down to act as if she wanted to hug Audrie again, which she supposed wasn’t a total lie.

Sam lowered himself down with her, resting his cheek on her back. “It’s not your fault, nobody blames you,” he assured her. “.. Want to officially meet them?”

Gabe thought about it before softly letting go of Audrie to kiss her head and try to stand back up, turning to smile at Sam and nod carefully. “..Yes,” she whispered with a happy and excited tone.

Sam took her hand, leading her into the room where all the twins were still sleeping together. “Matt and Logan try and play with them,” he said with a soft laugh. “Taylor looks almost exactly like you..”

“Oh I missed all of them,” she smiled softly as she walked into their bedroom, dropping Sam’s hand to cover her mouth as she walked up to the edge of the bed. She stared at them in almost shock as she reached out to touch Taylor, smiling widely. “Oh my god,” she whispered softly, holding her close and she looked down at Tyler, brushing a thumb over his cheek, “..I can’t believe it,” she smiled widely.

“Amazing aren’t they?” Sam hummed, smiling at them all. “They’ve been so good for the little time they’ve been here.”

She smiled widely as she gently set Taylor down and smiled softly at them. “..At least they came out okay,” she whispered, rubbing Tyler’s head. “That’s enough for me,” she laughed softly.

“Hey Sam, how’re you feeling this-“ Dean was saying in a soft voice as he walked in, “..morning. Cas!” he called back before moving quickly around the bed to get to his on knees and hug Gabe tightly.

She laughed softly and smiled, moving to hug him gently, rubbing his shoulder.

“How?!” Dean asked, pulling away from her.

She snorted and smiled widely at him. “Chuck..” she shrugged a little.

Cas ran into the room, startled by his tone before immediately relaxing. “He actually did it,” he sighed softly, stepping forward to hug her. “Are you feeling alright?”

She smiled as she hugged him slightly. “A little in pain still.. just a bit. Chuck isn’t perfect but he is a miracle worker,” she smiled, hugging her brother before gently letting him go. “I’m just.. happy to be back,” she smiled.

“Well, we’re all happy that you’re back,” Cas responded, squeezing her hand before backing off. “We’ve been watching them for a while, Sam wasn’t doing very well, to put it lightly.”

She laughed softly. “He’s told me.. thanks for taking care of them though, I really do appreciate it,” she whispered before glancing at them.

“It’s no problem,” Cas smiled, glancing down at the kids.

“Yeah uh.. which reminds me,” Sam said, digging a hand through his pocket and pulling it out again, fiddling with something in his hand. “You need these back.” He took her hand and slid on her engagement and wedding rings, rubbing them with his thumb for a moment before letting go.

She looked up at him in confusion before gasping a little and smiling. “Aw, Samuel,” she smiled widely, messing with them before standing up to hug him carefully. “..It's sweet you keep them with you,” she smiled.

“They haven’t left my pocket,” Sam sighed with a small smile. “And uh.. I haven’t.. showered.. in a while.”

“Oh Sam,” she smiled softly. “Go take a shower, I’ll be right here when you get back. Promise,” she whispered and kissed his knuckles. “It can be as short as you like but baby you smell,” she teased and squeezed his hand. “Now go bathe, Samshine.”

Sam snorted, hesitantly leaving the room with an armful of fresh clothes.

Cas sat down on the edge of the bed, smiling at the twins for a moment before turning his attention to Dean. “That was an almost instant change in mood from him,” he noted, nodding towards the bathroom door.

Dean looked at him and nodded widely. “Yeah, it’s like he instantly got happier,” Dean smiled at Gabe.

“For someone who threw hot coffee at himself, he sure does seem happy,” Gabriel smiled softly.

“What?” Dean asked before shaking his head. “Uh, anyway,” he laughed. “You do seriously make him happier. I don’t get it but you just do,” Dean smiled.

“Much happier,” Cas stated with a nod. “He’s laughing and smiling today, I hardly expected him to be out of bed.”

“Honestly it’s amazing how easy you shape his attitude,” Dean smiled softly.

Gabriel only shrugged and glanced at the newborn twins. “I guess I’m not allowed to leave his side ever again,” she giggled a little before glancing at the bathroom door. “We are going out to eat tonight for Audrie,” she smiled. “I guess she missed me too, so whatever she picks we’re getting, and it’d be really nice to have you two there so each of us could have a baby? Between us, I don’t think Sam is able to take care of one,” she whispered before smiling. “We can bring Emma, Justice, and Ben, and- oh my god Jack doesn’t know I’m back, does he?”

“Uh.. no, no he doesn’t,” Cas said with a huff. “I’ll tell him. What time are you thinking?”

Gabe hummed a little bit “After Sam is out, I’ll gather the babies in our car and head with Audrie wherever she wants, and you guys get the three others and call Jack- and don’t tell him, let him be surprised. Just tell him you’re gonna meet up with Sam and all the kids,” she smiled.

“Agreed,” Cas responded with a nod. “We’ll go get ready, you tell us where we’re all meeting.”

“Audrie?” She asked softly, turning to her daughter

Audrie hummed. “The Chinese buffet?” she asked. “I like their egg rolls and root beer- and ice cream!” she declared.

“Chinese buffet declared,” Gabe smiled widely as she looked at Dean and Cas.

Dean grinned. “Alright,” he grinned, taking Cas’ hand “Go get the kids and invite Jack?” Dean smiled. “Sam wants to get out and try and get better, and we think all the family will help?” Dean asked.

“Of course.” Cas nodded and walked out the door, disappearing to find the kids.

Sam walked out moments later, squeezing water from his hair. “Probably should’ve done this sooner.”

Gabe waved his goodbyes before sitting on the bed with Tyler, tickling his side before sitting his head up to smile at him, “Yeah but later is better than never,” he smiled gently as she stood up with Tyler before grabbing the towel around his neck, pulling him down for a soft kiss. “Now get dressed and get the kids in the car,” she smiled widely, rubbing his cheek. “You wanna drive or me?”

“I will,” Sam said, pulling on jeans and a flannel. “We’ve got new seats in the van, I think. Dean and Cas put them there for Taylor and Tyler. We’re officially out of car seats.”

She snorted and smiled widely. “I’ve got to thank them sometime,” she smiled gently as she thanked Cas mentally and got Tyler in her arms, walking out to put him in the carrier in the living room, coming back each time with another baby before getting all four of them in each of them, hooking their binkies on the handle of the carrier before getting their bottles of formula.

Dean glanced at Cas in the car and smiled as he took out his phone to call Jack. “Excited?” he asked Cas as he waited for Jack to pick up.

Cas nodded, glancing at him with a smile as he talked to Emma on the phone. “We’ll be home to get you soon. Be ready.”

“Hey, Dean,” Jacks tired response came through the phone. “How’s Sam doing?”

“Alright,” Emma asked before smiling, “I’ll get them all ready,” she smiled.

“Actually that’s what I’m gonna talk to you about,” Dean grinned. “He wants to get out with all the kids. He’s gonna bring his five and I wanna bring you guys and maybe it’ll cheer him up. More family is more fun. So if you could be with Emma and the kids when we get to the house? We’ll be there soon,” he smiled and hung up.

“See you soon Emma,” Cas said as he hung up. “You could’ve let him respond before you hung up, Dean,” he laughed.

Dean shrugged. “I’m not one for long phone calls,” he answered as he pulled into the parking lot a few minutes later, the kids waiting outside with Jack as they all got in. “Alright, buckle in and get ready to eat,” he grinned.

“Chinese buffet,” Cas said, smiling back at the kids as they drove.

“Oh heck yeah!” Emma grinned as she buckled in.

“We’re meeting Sam and all of his five kids,” Dean smiled. “Now be nice and help with the babies if he needs it.”

“Taylor and Tyler might need to be fed again while we’re there,” Cas said with a shrug. “And Matthew and Logan will most likely.. throw their food, as we’ve seen lately.”

“We’ll help,” Emma gestured between Jack and herself.

“Good, we’ll need it,” Dean smiled widely at them.

“Definitely,” Cas laughed softly.

Gabriel sighed softly as she finally got all the babies and Audrie in the car, glancing at Sam in the passenger seat. “Ready?” she asked, smiling widely as she buckled herself in, checking all the bottles labels with colors and numbers for each baby. “I think we’re ready,” she mumbled softly, setting her messy hair down and taking a breath.

Sam started the car, glancing back at the kids before pulling out towards the restaurant. “I have an extra diaper bag in the back just in case. Emma and Jack will most likely help with them if we need it.”

“I missed you and the babies, but seriously, someone should put warning labels on parenting,” she laughed softly. “I don’t regret it, though,” she grinned widely as she looked back at most of them sleeping. “Anything new with their wings or aging?” she asked. “Do Taylor and Ty have wings?” she smiled softly.

“Taylor does, golden ones,” Sam said, suddenly lost in thought. “They appeared maybe two days ago. She’s basically a mirror of you. Tyler hasn’t shown his yet, at least not around me, but sometimes I find little feathers.”

She grinned widely back at them. “My sleeping little angels,” she mumbled as she relaxed back into the seat with her bag in her lap. “It’ll be nice to see Jack again,” she smiled softly at the ground. “What color do you think Ty’s wings are?” she asked suddenly, a wide smile on her face.

“Judging from the feathers, a darker color,” Sam responded, smiling at them in the mirror.

She smiled widely before thinking. “Where did that come from?” she asked.

“Where did what come from?” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow.

“His dark feathers,” she smiled widely. “We both have brown hair, and they both have brown hair but yet their wings are different?”

“Huh,” Sam laughed. “They’re unique, that’s all.”

“I mean, I still love him, just,” she shrugged. “It’s weird- oh,” she stopped to find her phone as it rang and picked up. “Dean?”

“Hey, yeah, where are you? We’re already here.”

“We’re a few minutes away, relax,” she mumbled. “Isn’t Jack with you?”

“Yeah Sam” Dean smiled as Gabe slowly nodded.

“Got it, you’re making the kids think you called Sam, that’s clever-“

“Thanks now get here sooner,” Dean laughed and hung up.

Gabriel pouted. “He does not like talking on the phone,” she muttered.

“Nope,” Sam snorted. “Not a big talker.. sometimes.”

“Are they on their way?” Jack asked, tilting his head. “And should Sam be driving? He hasn’t really been himself.”

“I guess so,” she mumbled and put her phone away. “Hurry up, slow driver,” she grinned happily at him.

“Yeah, just a few minutes and.. well, I think today got through to him. He acts a lot better so hopefully,” Dean shrugged and got out to sit and wait for them. Emma and Justice and Ben played on the bumper stoppers in the parking lot while they waited and Dean watched Jack with a knowing smile.

“Yeah yeah,” Sam snorted, driving a little longer before pulling up next to Dean’s Impala. “Alright, food time!”

Jack hummed in thought, watching the van as it pulled up. “He’s here.”

“Thank god,” Gabe grinned as she opened the passenger door out of view of Jack before grabbing Tyler and Taylor.

“Not yet,” Dean smiled as he stood and put a hand on Jack’s shoulder

“Hey Sam, do you want the newborns or the boys?” Gabriel asked, walking around the front of the car to set them on the bench next to Cas before seeing Jack and softly smiling at him.

“I’ll get the newborns,” Sam offered, pulling on carrier onto his arm before going around for the other.

“Wait, Gabriel?” Jack said in shock, staring at Dean for an explanation. “But I thought she.. how?”

“But I wanted them,” she laughed and caught his glare. “Joking, calm down,” she smirked before looking back at Jack and Dean.

“Chuck rebuilt her,” Dean said simply. “Once he found out his archangel had been killed by something as simple as Nephilim birth, he didn’t like that, and decided to recreate her. Same her, same everything, just alive.” He smiled and patted Jack’s shoulder. “Just so you could have even more Nephilim cousins.”

Jack grinned widely as they approached the car, nearly ready to jump out at them to hug her. “So that’s why Sam’s feeling better then. He’s actually smiling today.”

Gabe laughed softly as she gently rubbed his arm. “I’ve been told I make people happier,” she smiled widely before gently letting go of his shoulder, unsure how he felt about her before looking through the doors in the van at Sam. “Hey baby, can you grab their formula bag for me? It’s right there.” She pointed to the ground of the van before shutting her door.

Sam nodded, grabbing the formula before heading over to them. “Hey Jack, Gabe’s home,” he said cheerily.

“I noticed,” Jack responded, smiling widely at her.

Gabe smiled widely as she took the bag from Sam and looked around at all of them. “Alright now if anyone asks, me and Sam are all of your parents.”

“What?” Dean asked.

“That goes for you too,” Gabe smiled softly.

“So I’ll have to pretend my dads are my brothers?” Emma asked.

“Yes,” Gabe smiled. “I like to freak out my waitresses.”

“I’m game, as long as I don’t pay,” Dean shrugged.

“I will ground you,” Gabe threatened him.

Sam snorted. “Eh, you look like the little brother anyway.”

Dean stared at him in shock as the kids walked on followed by Gabe counting them all. “Emma, Justice, Ben, Audrie, Jack, two and two.. Dean, Cas, Sam,” she counted. “Thirteen including myself,” she smiled. “Alright let’s go.” She motioned a still-stunned Dean inside as he carried Matthew, followed by Cas with Logan. “Come on Samshine,” she smiled and offered her hand out to him.

Sam took her hand, happily following after her as they got inside and were led to their table. “So Dean and his kids are our kids, and Cas is Dean’s boyfriend.”

“No,” Cas said flatly, taking his seat next to Dean.

Gabriel covered his mouth as she tried not to laugh. “Castiel, go along with it, dammit,” she muttered as the waitress took their order of drinks. “Uh.. three kids drinks yeah,” she said before Dean gave her a glare. “Young man I will give you one too.”

Dean laughed and snorted as he sighed.

“Is this your brother?” the waitress asked, smiling at Gabe as Dean laughed softly.

“My kid,” She smiled, looking at them all. “All my kids, but this one,” she smiled, putting a hand on Sam’s arm. “He’s the father.”

The waitresses face turned red as she carefully nodded and went to go get the drinks.

“Oh my god,” Dean laughed. “Is that how you make them uncomfortable?”

“No, it’s their own mind. They have to think about how many times I’ve had sex,” she grinned. “Disturbs people,” Gabe smiled.

“Gets ‘em every time,” Sam snorted. “It’s kind of funny to watch their reactions honestly.”

“You’re in on this?” Dean asked softly. “You asshole.”

“He’s the one that got me into it,” Gabe snorted, rubbing Taylor’s cheek.

“You sick freaks,” Dean laughed as their drinks came, everyone passing them down and moving around to get the right drinks.

“Ah we know,” Sam laughed. “And we’re proud of it.”

“I will not call you mom and dad,” Cas grumbled.

“Is that any way to talk to your future mother and father-in-law?” Sam chided with a smirk.

Dean sighed and pulled on Cas’ sleeve. “Wanna get food?” he asked as their kids got up to get food first, along with Audrie.

“Guess we’re stuck watching the babies,” Gabriel smiled, taking the formula to feed Taylor first. “I’ll feed them and then eat,” she smiled gently.

Sam smiled and nodded. “Let me know if you want me to take over.”

“I’ve got it. They’re all mine after all,” she grinned and nudged him. “Go away, I’ve got this,” she smiled as Dean and Cas came back, followed by Emma and Justice.

Sam shrugged lightly, taking small bites of his food. “Heya son,” he smirked as Dean came back.

Dean laughed and sat down to eat. “This is horrifying,” Dean whispered.

“Oh whatever,” Gabe smiled, gently taking the honey chicken from Sam’s plate to put in Logan's mouth as he giggled softly. She smiled as he raised his head to stare at his baby sister in confusion, before reaching out to hold her hand. “Sam,” Gabe whispered. “Saaam,” she tried getting his attention again.

“Hm?” Sam asked, turning his head toward her with his mouth full of food.

She laughed a little. “Not me, them,” she smiled looking down at Logan still holding Taylor’s hand as Dean helped him eat a small piece of vegetable.

Sam glanced down and grinned. “Hey look at that, they’re getting along,” he said happily. “Now let’s see if we can keep it that way.”

“He’s trying,” Gabe smiled softly as he took Logan’s hand away to get him to eat more. He whined and looked at Gabe and Taylor almost hurt as he babbled in nonsense, reaching for her hand. “No Logan, eat,” Gabe insisted, pushing his hand away before he tried for the third time. “No,” she said again with a smile, pushing his hand away.

He stared at her with a disappointed face before playing with his tongue a long second before finally speaking. “No!” he blurted and pouted.

Gabe stared at Logan in amazement before smiling. “Oh my god,” she laughed softly, smiling widely at him.

“Oh god,” Sam wheezed, laying down on the table. “I’m proud- but now he’ll never stop saying no, dammit.”

Logan smiled to himself as he chewed on the head of broccoli. “N.. p- op.. pop..” he mumbled as he continued eating.

“I mean, yes I agree, but it’s amazing considering they’re like a year old,” she smiled widely.

“Eh.. ee,” Matthew hummed as he picked food up from his plate to put in his mouth.

“Yes?” Gabe asked him

“Yes..” Matthew mumbled a little as Logan spoke up again. “No,” he whined.

Gabriel sighed and looked at Sam, listening to them say ‘Yes’ and ‘No’ back and forth for a few times before she laid her one elbow on the table to rub her forehead.

“Aw, the twins said the opposite word,” Dean grinned.

“We should really be recording all of this,” Sam snorted, raising his head from the table.

“I love them, but in twenty years if they ask what their first words were, I can’t say just say ‘no’” she snorted. “As much as I wanted him to say Mommy,” she smiled widely.

Logan paused to raise his hand and grab at Taylor’s again. “No,” Gabe told him again, switching the twins and taking Tyler as she tucked Taylor in to sleep in her carrier. She came back to her seat and looked through the bag to find Tyler’s and start feeding him, watching him take it In his hands to try and scratch the bottle.

When Logan reached up again Gabe looked at him with a frown. “I told you no.”

“Yes!” Logan whined, hearing Matthew a bunch of yes and no’s before sighing gently. “I love them but,” Gabe shook her head.

“We’re going to have a time,” Sam sighed, leaning his head on Gabe’s shoulder. “Hopefully they’ll learn ‘Dad’ next.”

She smiled softly as she stopped feeding Tyler to let him adjust and swallow properly before wanting more, complying with the bottle. “I’ll try,” she smiled. “I used to ask them all the time about you in third person and call you Daddy,” she shrugged. “I hope it worked,” she joked as she looked at Logan. “Which ones Daddy?” she asked as he just stared at her before looking around. “Hey, can you show me which one Daddy is?” She smiled as he raised his hand up to Dean, moving it to Cas before pulling away to point to Gabriel. “No, I’m not your Daddy, point to Daddy,” Logan frowned and looked up at Sam with wide eyes and pointed to him. “Yeah, that’s Daddy,” she grinned, gently patting her sons head. “He tried, I’m sorry,” Gabe shrugged gently.

“They’ll get it,” Sam laughed, gently ruffling his hair. “Give them time, they’re only one.”

“Ya..” Mathew started out before going back to eating.

“He at least knows you’re Dad, so that’s a start,” Gabe smiled softly.

“Da..” he mumbled out and laughed at Sam. “Duh,” he started again before messing with his lips and making funny noises with them.

“He’s getting there,” Gabe smiled softly, moving the bottle around as she got a soft grunt from him. “They all sound like sleeping,” she smiled. “Growling and whimpering like a puppy,” she snorted.

“Which, according to apparently everyone, they get from me,” Sam smiled, finishing off his food.

“That’s because they do,” Cas said. “Dean even says you do. You make noises and flail sometimes.”

“I just think it’s cute,” she giggled and smiled. “Sorry Sammy, but I can think of multiple times I’ve caught you doing it,” she smirked back at him.

“I still refuse to believe it,” Sam responded, sticking his tongue out at her.

“But it’s true, I promise it’s cute too,” she smiled widely at him. “I’ll record it some time for you.”

Sam grumbled as he took a drink, still smiling softly. “Then and only then, I’ll believe it.”

“We’ll all record it then, since you’re so stubborn about it,” Cas laughed.

“I will make you believe it dammit,” Gabe muttered.

“Damn am, em,” Logan giggled as he played with his food.

“Oh,” Gabriel whispered and stared at her son. “..We’ve found an issue,” she whispered.

“Logan, no, that’s a grown-up word,” Sam chided.

Gabriel laughed and sighed looking at Sam. “Honey he doesn’t know what that word means either,” Gabe laughed.

“From what I’ve seen they understand tone of voice well enough,” he said with a shrug. “Sometimes, anyway.”

“Maybe for you,” she mumbled. “They don’t understand my tone of voice, but that’s probably because I never raise my voice at them,” she smiled down at Logan. “But at least I know what they want just by the tone of them crying.” She glanced at Sam. “Do you know if she’s hungry or wants attention when she cries, Sam?” Gabriel smirked. “I didn’t think so.”

“I don’t have a special angel connection,” Sam responded with a shake of his head. “But I’ve tried to figure it out and I think I did a good job.”

“Well they don’t listen very well, but Logan is the only one of the two that actually wants to be around the babies,” Cas laughed softly. “Matthew ran down our hallway when we asked if he wanted to hold one of them.”

“It’s not even the bond, it’s something every mother can understand,” she snorted before looking at Cas. “See, I’m hoping he grows out of that because he has four siblings, three of which he’s most likely going to have to baby.” She smiled. “And Audrie I’m hoping will do the same.”

“I’ll kick anyone’s ass if they hurt my brother!” Audire declared.

“Audrie Marie!” Gabe snapped a little.

“What? Logan said damn,” she muttered.

Gabe sighed and rubbed her temple softly as she looked down at the sleeping form in her lap.

Sam put a hand over his mouth to keep from laughing, laying his face down on the table. “Don’t- don’t say that, Audrie,” he said, obviously holding back laughter. “Don’t take after Dean.”

“Why the fuck not?” Dean asked, a little hurt.

“Neither of you are any help,” Gabe frowned and stood up to sit Taylor back in her carrier, covering her up with the blanket before taking Tyler out as he began to cry, keeping him at bay. “Audrie, bathroom.”

“But-“

“Bathroom. Now,” Gabe told her again as she watched her daughter get up and take her hand, walking her and carrying Tyler to the bathroom.

“I should probably stop letting her curse at our place when Cas isn’t around,” Dean mumbled.

“I think I should stop reaching her more words,” Emma mumbled too before they stood up and high fived over Cas’ head.

“Dean Winchester I told you to stop letting her do that,” Cas scolded, turning his head swiftly toward him before stopping and looking over at Emma. “You’re teaching her more words?”

Dean glanced at Emma before moving his chair. “Emma dessert?”

“Yeah I’m thinking pie!” she said quickly as she left with her bag.

“Good idea,” Dean mumbled walking with her.

“Dean!” Cas groaned, dragging a hand across his face. “I apologize Sam.”

“Eh, I kind of figured she’d get it from him honestly,” Sam snorted with a shrug. “But they listen to Gabe and I all day, so it’s really no surprise.”

“I suppose,” Cas sighed with a soft laugh. “We’ll have to have a talk later though.”

Gabriel came back with a now-sleeping Tyler and half-decent smiling Audrie as Gabe came back just looking tired. She gently put Tyler in his carrier and covered him up before sitting back down with Audrie, sighing softly in a sort of defeat before laying her cheek on Sam’s shoulder.

“Kids already wearing you out?” Sam asked, kissing the side of her head.

She frowned a little and shrugged. “I missed them though,” she smiled, nuzzling into his shoulder before closing her eyes and smiling.

“They missed you,” Sam hummed, sighing deeply. “We should spend the weekend together. Out somewhere maybe, like the park or the pool?”

“With as much work as you missed do you think your boss will let you take this weekend off?” she asked softly, looking up, still pressed against his shoulder.

“Oh yeah.. I’ll have to check in with that,” Sam huffed, biting his cheek. “We’ll figure something out.”

She frowned before humming and smiling widely, reaching into his jacket pocket to steal his phone and run around the table to go outside quickly.

Dean watched her before looking at Sam and shrugging. “Your wife,” he mumbled.

“Yeah,” Sam laughed softly, watching her leave with worried eyes. “Maybe I should.. keep an eye on her?”

“Gabriel will be fine, it’s only a phone call,” Cas said, tilting his head.

“Well yeah but.. still,” Sam said, biting his lip softly.

Dean shrugged. “I mean, Cas is half right. It is a phone call but... it’s also Gabriel,” Dean laughed.

Sam hummed, continuing to strain to see her before turning back around.

Cas shrugged. “And Gabriel can handle a phone call, at least from what I’ve seen.”

Dean shrugged, “It’ll either go amazingly, or horribly wrong,” Dean laughed.

Gabriel smiled to herself as she hung up and came back inside to the table, walking behind Sam to hug him around his neck, offering him his phone back. “Your boss was very happy to talk to your sick wife in the hospital, who had practically died for a few days in a coma before coming back. He was also happy to know that I called while you, my lovely husband, fell asleep crying in my lap after finding out I was okay,” she smiled and kissed his temple. “And somehow was happy to give you it with pay,” she smirked against his head.

Sam relaxed and smiled softly, tilting his head slightly to look at her. “So we’re free to spend more time together?” he double-checked.

“Yeah, but you have to go back at least Monday,” she smiled and moved to sit next to him again. “So tomorrow, Friday. We drive somewhere and just spend some time together,” she grinned. “Whether you wanna bring the kids or not is debatable.”

“I would bring the kids but.. I really just want to spend time alone together,” Sam said with a sheepish smile before he sighed. “And then on Monday, I’ll be back at work.”

“Oh,” she said a little surprised before carefully nodding and smiling at him. “Alright, as long as Dean and Cas are okay with it I guess,” she whispered gently as she glanced at them.

“Yeah, definitely,” Dean smiled widely as he ate his pie. “I like them anyways.” Dean shrugged and grinned at Cas.

“We’ll keep an eye on them, and we won’t teach them more swears,” Cas said with more emphasis on the last part, sending pointed glares at Dean and Emma.

“I can help too,” Jack offered. “I haven’t seen them much for a while.”

Dean quieted as he glanced at his pie and shrugged with a little smile.

“You guys are the best family we could ask for,” Gabriel smiled widely as she took her first drink of water and opened her purse. “I’m gonna go pay, and Sam and I will be on the road tonight or tomorrow maybe.” She smiled and stood up to reach for the bill before Dean immediately picked it up and ran to the counter, leaving Gabe in confusion. “Wha- Dean?” she asked before looking at Cas and Sam before running after him. “Dean!” she yelled.

Sam rested a hand on her wrist with an amused smile. “It’s fine, let’s just get the kids ready to leave,” he suggested, taking Matthew’s coat to hand to him.

“We’ll move the car seats,” Cas offered, sitting a tip on the table and gesturing for Justice, Audrie, Emma, and Jack to follow him outside.

She glanced back at him and frowned, looking around for Dean before watching Cas leave with the kids. She looked back at Sam before watching Audrie walk past her and frowned as she stood helplessly next to Sam. “Huh,” she whispered softly. “I’m pretty useless then,” she laughed softly.

“No you aren’t,” Sam assured her, smiling up at her as he zipped up Matt’s coat and started on Logan’s. “We just want you to take it easy, you just got back and all..”

She glanced away a little as she shrugged and pulled on her own coat going to her knees. “I.. guess that makes sense,” she whispered softly, bending down and picking Matthew up to hug and hold. “But I’m gonna miss my babies,” she grinned as Matthew laughed softly and reached out to hold her face.

“We won’t stay away from them for long,” Sam promised, standing up and taking Logan’s hand to lead them outside, picking up Taylor’s carrier on his free arm. “Plus there’s always video chat if we want to talk to them sooner.”

She frowned and walked in front of him. “But if they need us I can come to them immediately right?” she asked softly before gently moving Matthew’s hair and walking outside, holding the door for Sam.

“Well yeah, I guess,” Sam nodded softly. “I don’t know if you should be straining yourself, but if they really need us, then it should be okay.”

“Sam I’m fine,” she frowned a little and followed him out to the cars. “..I’m just worried you’re gonna be over excessive and drive us wherever we’re going and make me be a regular human,” she mumbled, glancing at Ben and Justice as they helped Dean and Cas get all the kids in.

Sam frowned slightly, biting his lip as he put Taylor’s carrier into the Impala. “Sorry,” he sighed, stepping away from the car to shut the door. “I’m just.. a little shaken still, I guess.”

She frowned and gently handed Matthew to Cas and waved to them as Dean drove off before dropping her smile and hand. “..I’m sorry,” she whispered softly, crossing her arms. “I know it was sudden, but as soon as I was told I was brought back I just.. I wanted to see you and actually make it a little normal again,” she admitted. “I figured you’d be the same, considering this wasn’t my first time dying, but I guess I didn’t take into account you didn’t know about other times,” she frowned.

Sam mustered up a small smile. “Don’t get me wrong, it’s amazing to have you here with us again, but I’m a little more uh.. anxious now, I guess?”

She frowned at him before sighing. “I’m not just gonna- I dunno! Burst into flames,” she mumbled as she rubbed her head and lightly tapped her cheek. “I’m still me..” she frowned and crossed her arms tightly.

“I know that,” Sam sighed, scratching at his arm. “I know I’m being clingy and I’m trying not to be, I just want to make sure you’re okay.”

Gabe glanced at him and smiled as she let her arms down and moved to hug him. “Aw, I can’t stay mad at you when you’re being this sweet,” she mumbled into his chest.

Sam smiled slightly, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her head. “Ready to go.. wherever it is we’re going?”

“As soon as my arms are able to touch each other,” she whispered slightly, focusing on grabbing her hands as she squeezed Sam’s ribs. “Alright I’m done, I don’t wanna hurt you,” she muttered slightly as she looked up at him and gently kissed his chin.

Sam laughed softly, rubbing her shoulder as he led them both to the van and got into the driver’s seat. “Where to first?”

She smiled as she got in and thought about it. “The house for changes of clothes and anything we wanna bring,” she smiled and poked his cheek as they were in the living room, her standing up and taking her coat off to hang on the edge of the couch before smiling at Sam. “Come and pack a bag with me.” She grinned.

Sam blinked rapidly as they appeared in the apartment, shaking his head with a smile and following her back to pack. “Flannels.”

“Sweatpants,” she smirked a little as she took his hand to lead him before going to the closet, opening the door to reach up for their bag. She stood on her toes to grab around for the handle, determined to get it.

“I can get it for us,” Sam offered, lifting his arms up to try and grab it.

She glanced at him before huffing and moving to hug his neck before starting to climb his side, hooking her arms up further around his back. She grabbed the top of the closer and shifted her legs up so one was on Sam’s shoulder as she readjusted herself to sit on his shoulder, looking around the top of the closet, moving things around for a bit as she looked.

Sam yelled slightly, nearly losing his balance before steadying himself against the doorframe. “You could’ve just asked me to lift you,” he laughed, holding onto her legs.

“Nah,” she mumbled, finding one to drop on the ground before going to find their other one. “Where’s the fun in that?” she asked, finally finding the second one to drop, looking down and glancing back at the closet before frowning. “Okay so I.. might need help down,” she whispered softly.

Sam snorted, crouching down close to the ground to let her off. “At least warn me next time you decide to be a monkey.”

She scoffed as she moved her legs to slide down his back and stand. “Whatever, you were just more comfortable than the stepping stool in the kitchen. And it was further away, plus you were the perfect height so..” she shrugged softly as she took one of the bags to lay on the bed and open it before keeping Sam from the closet, picking the clothes she liked the best on him.

“Needs more flannel,” Sam joked, leaning over her shoulder as she packed.

“But I like these ones,” she laughed softly, rummaging around in his closet before finding one of his hoodies and putting it in her bag, before glancing at him. “What? They’re big,” she whispered before going through her side of the closet for the few things they’d bought when she was having the twins. “So, where are we going?” she asked.

“I’m thinking Michigan, near the lake,” Sam shrugged. “Anywhere in particular you want to go?”

“I was thinking of like.. Russia,” she mumbled softly “Like those cabins in the woods by rivers with hot tubs but Michigan sounds cool too, we can go swimming and throw sand at each other,” she snorted.

“Hmm, cabin in the woods huh?” Sam said with a hum. “Well we should probably settle on one and honestly I’m down for a hot tub.”

“No Michigan?” she asked, dropping a few of her clothes in the bag before reaching into her draw in front of the bed to drop a small black bag into the bag, thinking. “Alright well, either way, do we have everything?” she asked softly. “I can’t think of anything else,” she mumbled.

“Not that I can think of,” Sam shrugged, eyeing the bag. “Unless we want to bring food with us, snacks or something.”

“There’s no food I can think of,” she mumbled before smiling widely. “Bathing suits!” she immediately blurted, thinking as she went through the draws, holding up hot pink or green trunks for Sam. “Green or pink?” she asked.

“Green, but we can pack them both just in case,” Sam snorted. “I’ll get our bathroom things.”

“Got it,” she smiled and waited until he left to only pack the pink one and put the green one away, finding her swimsuit and dropping it in the bag. She debated a one-piece before shrugging and looking at the bags before moving her stuff to his bag, zipping it up. “Huh, still free room too,” she grinned and dropped it to the floor, wheeling to the bathroom door. “All done,” she smiled widely at him.

Sam grinned and dropped the rest of their things into the bag before zipping it up again. “Completely done,” he nodded. “Ready to go?”

She thought about the bathing suit again before shrugging. “Yup, so can we go?” she asked softly, taking his hand excitedly as she jumped up and down a little.

“We can go,” Sam laughed, holding her hand with both of his as she continued bouncing. “Let’s be off!”

“Yes!” she grinned as she hugged him.


	20. Chapter 20

Gabe pulled away from the hug as they both teleported, stepping on the wooden floorboards in the cabin, looking up at the high ceiling. “Whoa,” she whispered, opening her wings to jump and glide to the rafters, standing on them. “I love this place already,” she laughed.

Sam stared up at the ceiling with a grin. “And as long as nobody comes by, you can keep them out as long as you want.”

“Oh that’s amazing,” she cheered as she took a step off, taking imaginary steps in the air until she landed on his shoulders, standing on them lightly. “I love it already.”

Sam looked up at her and nodded happily. “We’ve got the whole place to ourselves, what should we do first?”

Gabe hummed and stepped off his shoulder to sit on the couch. “..Movie maybe?” she suggested. “Or a walk in the woods,” she grinned.

“I could go for a walk,” Sam shrugged with a smile. “We brought our hiking boots.”

“That, I made sure of,” she grinned, putting her wings away as she went to their bag, pulling out their matching brown boots, one obviously smaller than the other as she tossed Sam his boots and dropped on the couch to change into hers. “I can’t wait to get out and fly,” she mumbled hastily as she tied her laces.

“When was the last time we got to do that?” Sam hummed, pulling his boots on and shoving the bottoms of his jeans into them.

“I don’t remember!” she yelled excitedly as she got her boots on and ran to the door, yelling a little as she took off and went higher

Sam grinned warmly, putting his coat on to walk outside and watch her fly, reaching to pick up a feather that had dropped during her takeoff.

Gabe laughed loudly as she went above the trees until she could see clearings where there were small buildings in the distance, turning around to see larger buildings, guessing it was the city. “Wow,” she breathed and smiled widely at them, before looking back down at the tiny ant that was Sam.

Sam squinted up at her as she became a speck in the sky, backing up slightly as if it would help him see her better. “How’s the view?!” he tried yelling up at her.

She squinted at him before laughing and flying back down quickly before stopping above the trees, making them move as she fluttered above them, dropping down between the branches. She moved to the trunk and slid down it before she ran up to Sam. “That was amazing!” she yelled excitedly, limbs and leaves in her hair.

Sam laughed, gently pulling the leaves and sticks from her hair. “What did you see?”

She glanced at the leaves in his hand. “A small village, and a place that looks like the city- they’re round and pretty,” she smiled. “I can take you if you want, but I know it’s kinda scary.”

“I mean- as long as you keep ahold of me,” Sam said, laughing nervously. “I don’t mind flying, just.. clowns.”

“Clowns?” she laughed softly before gently taking his hands. “Hold tight,” she smiled, grabbing his hands to lift him slightly.

Sam got a grip on her arms, kicking lightly as he was lifted into the air. “How high are we going exactly?”

“Not that high,” she promised, gently tossing him above her to make him lighter, being at an even level with her. “It’ll kind of feel like swimming.” She beamed as she kept getting higher before stopping about halfway to where she had flown before, pointing out into the distance. “There’s the city,” she smiled widely.

Sam stared out in wonder at the now-visible city lights, turning his head every which direction to look out at the expanse of forest around them. “Woah.”

She smiled a little, holding him tightly still as she carefully and slowly started descending down until they got to the trees, moving back to carefully set him down by the house where there weren’t any trees. “Amazing, right?” she grinned widely.

Sam nodded excitedly, staring up at the sky. “Man, if we both had wings I’d be in the sky all the time.”

She smiled softly and tucked her wings back into her body. “Yeah.. I used to like to fly, but it wasn’t as fun when Cas wasn’t with me,” she shrugged. “When he got with Dean, I spent a lot of time flying over the ocean, I think that’s the most fun.” Her smile turned bitter. “Too bad I can’t take you with me.”

Sam smiled softly. “It’s okay, I like to watch you. You always look so happy when you’re flying. Cas can’t fly with Dean, he’s afraid of flying, so he just kind of goes up on his own.”

She blushed a little and smiled softly as she fixed her hair again. “I know, Cas told me,” she snorted.

“Yeah, I’m thinking we oughta convince him,” Sam laughed. “That was really cool.”

“Maybe if Cas and I both held him,” Gabe laughed. “He’d kill us afterward,” she joked as she took his hand to go for their walk.

“He could try,” Sam scoffed, squeezing her hand as he followed after her. “Have to go through me and Cas both.”

“I don’t think either of us would be okay with me dying again,” she frowned deeply. “But it’s not gonna happen again. Promise,” she swore and grasped his hand tightly as she walked down the trail, occasionally letting go of him to hop and twirl around.

“Let’s both keep that promise,” Sam smiled softly with a nod, watching fondly as she skipped around the trail.

She smiled before gasping as she nearly tripped, standing upright to take his hand and walk calmly with him again, a little embarrassed. “..Saw nothing,” she mumbled a few seconds after.

Sam stifled a laugh, shaking his head. “Saw nothing.”

“Shut up,” she whispered, lightly hitting him in the stomach. “I will fly you up and drop you in midair,” she threatened.

Sam snorted and pushed her hand away. “Nah, you wouldn’t do that.”

“You wanna continue and find out?” she asked, glancing at him with a small smirk.

“Hm, maybe later,” Sam teased. “For now, we’ll just walk.”

“I wonder if there’s gonna be a lake or something here,” she smiled softly. “What’d’ya think? Oh! I want a cliffside we can jump off of!” she grinned widely.

“Uh.. I think I shouldn’t do that,” Sam laughed nervously. “Fragile human bones and all. But I’ll come with you.”

“No no, like, into a lake or something,” Gabe said. “If we find one anyways.”

Sam nodded in agreement, swinging their arms gently as they walked. “Then we go back and try out the hot tub?”

“Maybe tonight,” she smiled softly as she looked ahead of them. “If we find the water thing in the woods, though, we can still swim in it?” she asked hopefully.

"Yeah of course we can," Sam grinned, scanning the forest ahead of them.

“And if not, then hot tub,” she smiled before looking up at Sam before letting go to run ahead of him.

Sam snorted and took off running after her, catching up quickly. "Don't leave me in the woods!" he laughed.

“I just might!” she smirked, opening her wings to tease him.

“I’ll hang onto you,” Sam warned, stroking a hand over her wing.

Gabe jumped before looking at him. “I’d have to come back for you.. I love you too much,” she muttered, stretching her wings back out of Sam’s reach before letting them just relax behind her. “But I could handle dropping you into a tree,” she smirked.

“Rude,” Sam laughed. “Who’d join you in the hot tub later?”

She shrugged. “Guess I’ll have to call Kali or some other hot Greek god,” she smiled and snuck a glance at Sam.

Sam put on an exaggerated offended face, dramatically putting a hand over his heart. “What, I can’t match up to goddesses?”

She snorted a little and covered her nose. “You can, kind of,” she shrugged. “I’m just saying, if you died, I mean, what do you want me to do? Pull you from hell?”

“I love how you automatically assume I’ll be in hell,” Sam laughed.

“Sam, I love you but it’s predestined,” she smiled. “Lucky for you I pulled some strings, and as long as you die naturally, you’re going to heaven,” she shrugged. “So even then I’ll get to see you but.. trust me, I’ll be keeping you from hell, as many times as it takes.”

Sam smiled back at her. “And I greatly appreciate it, but I’m going to stay alive for as long as possible.”

“I’ll make sure of it, too,” she smiled softly. “But I mean, there are some hot gods,” she teased him, gently poking his side.

Sam flinched away from her hand with a laugh. “I s’pose.”

She glanced at him and squinted a little before dropping her smile to look around again, stepping over a rock on the side of the path, swinging from a low tree limb before dropping back at his side, glancing around them.

Sam tilted his head as he watched her. “What’s up?” he asked, stepping carefully around branches and rocks.

She looked at him and shrugged. “I don’t know, I thought you were getting mad, or jealous, so I stopped talking.”

Sam shook his head. “I couldn’t be mad at you,” he smiled. “I think I could look better than a god though,” he continued with a smirk.

She perked up and looked at Sam in disbelief. “Really?” She smirked a little. “Better than Zeus?”

Sam opened his mouth before he thought and shook his head. “I’d say yeah, but if I keep insulting them, they might kill me.”

“Nah, they think you’re pretty cute. We used to be good friends until I called dibs,” she smirked a little and nudged his side.

Sam snorted. “And then when we first met, you braided my hair.”

She blushed and crossed her arms. “Yeah, well, when I stopped you got offended,” she mumbled with a smile.

“Yeah, well, you playing with my hair felt good,” Sam shrugged, smiling softly. “Gotta wonder if Dean or Cas got pictures.”

She paused at the thought and blushed even more. “I’m gonna kill them,” she mumbled softly. “If they do, they’re dead.”

“Tag team?” Sam suggested, rolling up his shirt sleeves.

“Tag team,” Gabe nodded with a sigh. “Definitely.”

“One of us takes the phone, the other tackles whoever has it,” Sam smirked.

“Fuck yes,” she snorted and sighed. “Well it doesn’t look like there’s a lake or anything so wanna head back?” she asked, turning on the trail.

“Hot tub time,” Sam nodded, turning with her as they headed back towards the cabin.

“Heck yeah,” she grinned widely and turned to run back down the trail.

Sam laughed and ran after her reaching the door seconds after she did. “Alright, swimsuits.”

She breathed and sighed before smiling softly, “Gimme a second, I’m fat,” she breathed, opening the door and walking in to find their bag.

“Shh, you’re beautiful,” Sam huffed, following after her to grab his pair of green swim trunks. “I call bathroom first,” he said quickly, immediately dashing into the bathroom and shutting the door.

She watched him in slight confusion before grabbing her swimsuit. “Jokes on you, there’s a bathroom upstairs,” she mumbled mostly to herself as she went up the stairs to the bathroom to change.

Sam came back out a bit later with his clothes balled up in his hand, setting them next to the suitcase as he waited for Gabe.

Gabe stared at herself for a long second before groaning and taking her clothes to fold them on the way as she walked down the stairs. “Really Sam?” she snorted, setting her things in the suitcase before folding his clothes. “I swear, I have six kids sometimes,” she joked.

“Sorry,” Sam said with sheepish laughter. “I figured we’d have them on later so.. I just kinda threw them down.”

“We are, I think the inner female in me is taking over,” she mumbled before pausing. “Wait- I am a female,” she whispered before laughing dorkily. “Oh shit,” she snorted.

Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Forgot you’re in a lady already?”

“As if I can, I’ve been in one for like two years,” she mumbled. “Supporting your kids.” She snorted, rubbing her slight pudge before looking at him. “Alright, hot tub time.”

Sam grinned, taking her hand to lead her back outside, poking a finger into the water. “How hot is too hot for you?”

“Sam I’ll be fine,” she smiled. “If I’m boiling alive, I guess that’s how I’m going out.” She smirked as she sat on the edge with her legs in the water before turning the jets on.

Sam smiled softly, hopping up to sit on the edge as he slowly got used to the water enough to sit down in it. “Gabe, we should invest in one of these.”

“Sam we don’t have enough money for one of these,” she snorted. “Unless I take up a job, I don’t think we will,” she mumbled, sliding into the water until her nose was just above the water, her hair floating around her.

“Hm, we’ll save up eventually,” Sam shrugged, leaning back with his eyes closed.

She laughed softly before staring at him, reaching her legs out to sit them on his knee, crossing her legs as she closed her eyes.

Sam rested a hand on her leg, keeping his other resting on the side of the hot tub. “If only bathwater would stay this warm.”

Gabe shrugged softly before grinning and moving over to sit next to him, leaning on his chest as she relaxed. Sam moved his arm over her back, rubbing up and down her spine as he relaxed more against the side of the hot tub.

She grinned, wrapping an arm around his side in the water. “Glad we came here?” she asked with a laugh.

Sam hummed and nodded. “Very, it’s quiet out here, fewer people to bother us.”

“I like being alone with you,” she grinned widely as she moved over his lap to straddle his legs. “It’s.. nice.” She wrapped her arms around his neck to kiss him.

Sam moved his hands to her waist, pulling her against him as he kissed her back. “Think I’ll have to agree,” he smirked. Gabe smiled and leaned in to kiss him again as she played with his hair.

~~~~

Gabe sat on the edge of the hot tub, holding the towel tightly around her as she wrung her hair out, smiling slightly to herself. “..I hate you,” she snorted.

“Hey, you started it,” Sam laughed, turning to rest his head on his arms.

“I guess so,” she smirked, gently kicking his arm with her foot. “But that’s not fair, because you’re just so dang cute shirtless,” she whined.

Sam snorted, shrinking in on himself slightly. “So my morning workouts pay off then?”

She snorted and smiled to lean forward, running a hand over his neck before gently kissing him. “..Yeah, I’m happy about it,” she grinned widely.

“Good, because so am I,” Sam smiled. “We should probably head inside though, huh?”

“Dibs on the bigger shower,” she smiled and stood up, laying her bathing suit on the wooden railing on the porch before going inside to shower.

Sam followed after her, going into the smaller bathroom as she headed up to the bigger one. He came out a while later with a towel around his waist, digging through their suitcase for clean clothes before scurrying back into the bathroom to dress.

Gabe got done with hers a while later and sat in her towel, drying her hair for a good half hour before coming down to grab her clothes to get changed. She came back afterward in a large shirt and shorts to sit on the couch, playing with her now semi-dry hair. She parted it to begin a braid.

Sam came out a while later, walking to lay his head on her leg and hang his legs over the other side of the couch. “How’s it goin’?”

She looked down at him as she held her hair in the braid, moving her already tied one to rub against his face before continuing her other braid. “Now that I’ve got my sixth baby with me? Better,” she grinned.

Sam’s eyebrows raised in surprise. “Sixth?” he repeated.

“No- no! Not an actual baby!” Gabe quickly explained. “You- you’re the baby! You’re the baby I’m talking about!” She laughed nervously. “Not pregnant- no,” she reiterated.

Sam laughed softly, turning slightly on his side. “Aw come on, I’m not that childish.”

“Sammy..” she glared down at him as she finished her braid to tie up. “I love you, but you are,” she laughed.

“Nah,” Sam responded, relaxing again. “I’d never.”

“You’re very childish honey,” she smiled and petted his hair. “I’m sorry I scared you,” she laughed softly.

“It’s alright,” he sighed, smiling softly at her. “I’ll be fine.”

“I know, but I don’t think it’s good for me to have another one..” she frowned. “Definitely not any time soon.”

Sam shook his head. “Not soon,” he agreed with a sigh, fingers drumming lightly against her leg. “That wouldn’t be good for you.”

“Absolutely not,” she laughed and sighed, thinking to herself. “Although.. just one more would be cute..” she glanced at him.

“Not yet,” Sam said with a shake of his head. “Give it a bit.” He glanced up at her and smiled softly. “Besides, we’ve got five already.”

“You’ve got five. I’ve got six,” she snorted and ran her fingers through his hair. “But tonight you better treat me like we’re trying for a sixth,” she smirked.

“Oh you can count on it, but we will not be trying for a sixth yet,” Sam snorted, sighing against her leg.

Gabe smiled widely. “Oh hell yes,” she whispered, lightly pulling on his hair as she messed with his bangs. “No more kids, but the sex is good,” she nodded.

“Agreed,” Sam laughed, absentmindedly rubbing her knee with his fingers. “Oh, we should probably decide on what to do for food. Takeout or cooking?”

She laughed and thought about it. “We could go out into the village we saw,” she suggested. “We could go into town and look around.” She grinned as she took out her braid and started braiding a crown over her hair to connect in the back, tying her hair back into place.

Sam nodded, unwilling to sit up, and pressed himself further into the couch. “That’d be good. See the sights and all.”

She smiled a little as she started braiding his hair, making two braids to connect in the back, smiling at it now that they matched.

Sam smiled up at her, rolling onto his back and stretching himself over her lap, arms tucked behind his head. “You’re getting really fancy with your braids,” he noted. “I like them.”

She blinked and smiled at him, blushing just a small bit. “Nah, just something to make us match,” she grinned and bent down to kiss him gently. “Now can we go or do you wanna be lazy all day?” she laughed.

“Mm.. can we be lazy for a little while?” Sam asked, tilting his head slightly.

She laughed softly, curling her legs to pull him against her stomach, running her nails over his already bruised shoulders. “Alright,” she whispered softly.

Sam sighed happily, holding one arm against his chest and the other still situated behind his head. She grinned and continued to rub his shoulder as she leaned back to let her head fall on her shoulder, falling asleep. Sam fell asleep shortly after, waking up fairly quickly with his arms wrapped around Gabe’s waist. He groaned slightly as he sat up, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, and leaned against her shoulder.

She stayed in her position before her head fell onto Sam’s head, frowning at the collision before sitting up to rub her eyes. “That hurt,” she mumbled softly before looking at him. “What time is it?” she asked.

Sam hummed in thought as he rubbed his head and pulled out his phone. “‘Bout six,” he answered, putting his phone away again.

“I’m thinking coffee, and then a walk,” she mumbled, sitting up before stopping. “Actually, from the last time we had coffee, I don’t want you anywhere near it,” she frowned at him.

Sam smiled softly. “I won’t burn myself again,” he said, rubbing a spot on his chest subconsciously. “Promise.”

She hummed and stared at him before leaving to the kitchen to start it, standing in front of the machine as she waited.

Sam wandered in behind her, resting his chin on her head as they waited. “What kind of food are we going for?”

She thought about it. “I’ll find out when I get there,” she smiled, glancing up before tilting her head back to kiss his chin and turn back to watch the coffee machine.

Sam smiled, softly kissing the top of her head as they waited. “Sounds like a plan.”

“We’ll find something,” she smiled softly as the coffee machine stopped and she poured a mug for him, setting the pot back in the machine as she grabbed it to turn and face him, holding it up a little for him.

“Something different this time, not just burgers or something like that,” Sam grinned, taking the mug from her and sitting back against the counter, sipping it gingerly.

She smiled and moved to sit on the counter, gently rubbing his arm. “I’m thinking something really good,” she laughed. “Like.. a steak. Or something like a pie, do you like pie too? Probably not- oh I feel bad now..”

“No no, pie is good,” Sam assured her. “I like pie.”

“Got it,” she mumbled softly. “I’ll make one, what’s your favorite?” she smiled.

“Hm.. peach, I wanna say,” Sam said with a smile, sipping at his coffee.

She grinned. “Alright, I’ll find peaches somewhere.”

“Want any help?” Sam offered, tilting his head.

“No, you relax in that time,” she grinned and hopped up. “Now hurry and finish, while I go get my boots on.” She smiled and walked back into the living room.

Sam took a big drink of his coffee, deeming it cool enough to down quicker, and set it in the sink to soak in water. He joined Gabe back out in the living room to put his own boots on. “Off we go to town,” he laughed.

“Yup!” she grinned, grabbing her side bag and turned for the door, rushing out as she grinned down the path.

Sam snorted, following after her with his hands in his pockets. “We probably should’ve brought the car with us, in hindsight.”

She thought about it before shrugging and taking his hand. “You’ll get over it,” she whispered, walking with him around a tree before teleporting to the town, looking around. “Whoa,” she mumbled, walking past people excitedly, leaving Sam behind to go look at the cool shops.

Sam smiled after her, watching her browse excitedly through the windows before spotting a bookstore. “Gabe,” he said happily, walking quickly over to her. “Can we go there?”

She looked up from the strangely braided bracelets before nodding excitedly. “Yes!” she declared, taking his hand to walk inside carefully, listening to the old floor creak underneath her feet as she smelled the air. “I love it,” she whispered softly as she let go of him to look around.

Sam wandered off into a section full of mythology, skimming through every shelf and softly humming to himself before picking up a book to look over, flipping to a random page. Gabriel smiled at him as she watched him, making sure he wouldn’t go too far before glancing at the stairs. She carefully climbed them to go up and look at the older books, finding one about mythological creatures, unable to resist the temptation as she found angels to read about.

Sam continuously grabbed book after book, walking off to find Gabe with at least five in his arms. “I found some reading material,” he said excitedly.

She quickly closed hers and laughed as she left hers on the table and came up to him to look at the first one before looking at the second one. “You.. are such a nerd,” she whispered softly.

“What, mythology is cool,” Sam shrugged, holding the books closer to his chest so they wouldn’t fall. “I found an Enochian dictionary too!” He shifted one hand through the stack before proudly pulling out the one he was looking for.

“What?” Gabe took it from his hands as she opened it and began rambling off strange words and phrases, looking up to talk to him before pausing. “Sorry, got caught in the moment,” she laughed. “I said this is amazing!” she grinned.

Sam smiled fondly at her, peering over at the book. “Isn’t it? I’m thinking we pick out some books and then go get food to take home.. I’ve got five,” he laughed nervously, slipping the dictionary back into his stack. “And then we can eat and read.”

“You are the most perfect dork ever,” she smirked a little and moved to kiss him softly before putting her own book away, walking past him. “Come on, last one doesn’t pay,” she teased, already downstairs as she began to pay and got her change back.

“Gabriel!” Sam laughed, letting his books be put into a bag for him to carry. “Alright, fine, but I’m paying for food then.”

“The hell you are!” she blurted, running out the door.

The cashier laughed a little and handed Sam his bag. “Wife?” he guessed with a smile. “Have fun.”

“Thanks,” Sam laughed softly with a nod of confirmation as he took his bag and followed after her. “Exactly, I am,” he said decidedly as he caught up to her.

She shrugged and grinned widely. “Live a little,” she laughed. “Now come on, stop being whiny,” she teased him.

Sam scoffed, nodding towards a grocery store. “Come on, let’s go find some stuff for later.”

She glanced at him and frowned. “Don’t scoff at me,” she mumbled, looking up and smiling as she walked in.

Sam put his hands up in defense as he followed her in, glancing around before walking away to pick up some peaches. “Do you think these’ll work?”

She turned to them, picking one up to poke at it. “Yeah, but when baking you want still ones,” she smiled, picking a few to put in a bag to carry around. “My hands smell peachy now,” she laughed.

Sam snorted. “Hm, fruity,” he laughed. “What else are we thinking besides pie?”

Gabe grumbled. “I haven’t thought about it still,” she laughed softly. “I don’t know, I just can’t decide,” she mumbled.

“We can do steak if you want, I saw a grill outside, maybe get some salad with it,” Sam suggested, nodding towards the lettuce.

“Probably,” she mumbled, taking his hand with her free one and turned to find the meat section. “So when was the last time you actually ate?” she asked. “A real meal, not snacks.” She looked at him.

“Um.. today, when we went to lunch,” Sam said hesitantly, smiling nervously at her.

She stared up at him and feared for the worst. “And before that?” she asked.

Sam hesitated as he thought, frowning slightly. “Uh... whenever Dean would come over to check on me and make me get up and eat.”

“Oh thank god, your brother’s a saint,” she sighed, relaxing again before smiling at him. “I’m not mad. I couldn’t imagine what you had gone through, but now that I’m back, you’re eating again,” she smiled widely. “Not a request, but you’re eating.” She smiled and gently let go of his hand, her fingers sliding against his fingertips.

“Honestly I hadn’t even really processed that I was hungry until today,” Sam laughed softly, sighing. “So I’m not disagreeing with you there.”

“That’s why we're going to get something in you,” she mumbled to herself as she picked one up and added it to her stuff. “And you’re going to eat it and not complain about whether it’s something healthy,” she told him. “It’s a cheat day, eat anything you like. I’ll make whatever you want,” she grinned widely.

“Fruit salad?” Sam asked with a grin, glancing over at her.

She shrugged. “Alright.. is there anything else that you want?” she asked, smiling.

Sam hummed for a moment, staring around at the store before disappearing into an aisle and coming back out with a box of shells and cheese macaroni, holding it out to her.

Gabe watched him in confusion, following him for a second before stopping and glancing around. She jumped a little and held the box, staring at it. “If you really want it, I’ll make it for you,” she laughed softly. “And you insist you’re not my sixth child,” she sighed.

“Hey, mac and cheese isn’t just for kids,” Sam insisted. “Plus, it’s not salad, so I figured you’d be okay with it.”

“But when you think about it, isn’t mac and cheese just.. pasta and cheese salad?” she asked. “Like, there’s literally a thing called macaroni salad..” She smiled at him. “But it’s okay, I’ll still make it for you, I will,” she insisted, smiling at him.

Sam grinned. “Anything you want to make?”

“No, I’m good,” she smiled softly and added his box to the basket before taking his hand again. “I just wanna make things for you”

“I know you don’t have to eat but doesn’t mean you can’t,” he shrugged, squeezing her hand gently as they walked.

“I don’t know..” she stopped walking and thought about it before looking at him. “I don’t really like any foods,” she mumbled.

“You like sweets,” Sam shrugged. “Never said it couldn’t be candy or something.”

She looked up at him before quickly letting go of his hand to run down one of the aisles, turning down one and out of Sam’s view. Sam smiled softly, craning his neck as he walked after her to try and see her.

Gabe looked over at him as she held a package of Oreos in her hand, with two already in the basket. “..Don’t judge me!” she glared, hugging the package close.

Sam laughed, shrugging. “Ready to check out then?”

She smiled a little and nodded happily. “Yeah, but I’m gonna get the car here,” she mumbled and handed him the basket, then disappeared for a minute before touching his shoulder. “It’s in the parking lot,” she smiled widely.

“Awesome,” Sam grinned, putting his arm around her as they walked up to pay. “Keys in there or do you have them?”

She smiled softly and nodded, dangling them in her hand. “Let’s to pay and drive to the cabin,” she grinned.

Sam nodded in agreement and set their basket up next to the register, taking money from his wallet to hand to the cashier and walk away with their food, scanning the parking lot for the car.

She smiled and took his hand to pull him to a different row, unlocking the car there to take the things putting them in the trunk as she climbed in to drive. “Dibs,” she declared.

Sam snorted, pulling himself into the passenger’s seat. “Off to our cabin in the woods. Sounds like a horror movie waiting to happen.”

She frowned and smiled, pulling out. “How about if anything happens, I protect you?” she asked and smiled softly at him, reaching his hand out to hold his.

Sam intertwined their fingers and rested their hands on the console. “Don’t think that movies ever take archangel powers into account, really,” he smirked. “Wouldn’t stand a chance.”

“Probably not,” she mumbled, trying to turn before stopping to sigh and let go of his hand. “Goddamn me,” she muttered as she was forced to drive with two hands. “But yes, back onto your topic about angels and movies, I could actually place us in a horror movie if you want,” she grinned. “Zombies, werewolves. Demons,” she added with a laugh.

“I think I’d rather be watching it on a screen,” Sam laughed softly. “But we could try something like that one day.”

“Maybe romance first,” she smiled to herself as she grabbed Sam’s hand to move to her thigh, pretending nothing happened. “Starting with Titanic,” she smirked.

“Ugh, no,” Sam laughed. “We’ll start with romance for sure. And we’ll send the Titanic to Balthazar as a gift.”

“He’s gonna hate us twice as much” Gabe laughed and smiled to herself. “Squeeze my thigh- you don’t need to know why, it’s cuz I’m a whiny bitch who loves your attention,” she said simply.

“Calm down, we’ve only got another minute or so before we get back to the cabin, and then you’ll have all of my attention,” Sam snorted, squeezing her leg anyway.

“I know but I want all of it now,” she whined a little, smiling proudly to herself. “I can’t even hold your hand, and even if I could, I’d want it on my thigh- I’m just..” she sighed. “I’m just really needy.” She shrugged and smiled.

“It’s alright,” Sam smiled softly, rubbing her leg with his thumb. “We’ll make dinner together and spend the rest of our time relaxing, deal?”

“And by together, you mean holding my waist and kissing me every chance you get, right? Because there’s no point in even cooking if you’re not gonna,” she joked softly, a hidden want in her words.

“Well yeah,” Sam said, smirking at her. “Like I’d ever pass up that opportunity.”

She blushed slightly and smiled happily to herself as she pulled in front of the house, parking and taking the keys out. “..I still, to this day, wonder how,” she smiled softly, glancing at him.

“I’m still wondering what you mean by how,” Sam smiled in return, squeezing her thigh again. “You ever gonna tell me?”

She grinned softly to herself just staring at him. “Maybe.. maybe one day,” she whispered, leaning over to kiss him gently before unbuckling.

Sam sighed and hopped out of the car, grabbing the bags before heading to the door with a smile. “One day soon?”

She thought about it as she opened the door for him and grinned. “Not sure yet,” she teased him as she took the bag with food to start taking things out and lay on the kitchen table.

Sam snorted, setting the bag of books on the coffee table and walking out into the kitchen, wrapping his arms around her waist from behind. “What’s first to make?”

She smiled widely and thought about it. “If the steak is outside, and other stuff inside, I’m gonna be moving around quite a bit,” she mumbled, prying open the macaroni box with her nails before taking the bag and cheese packets out. She waddled around to stand in front of the oven, reaching up to get a pan before standing on her toes and reach up, barely grazing the handle.

Sam let go for just a moment to get the pan down for her, immediately returning to hugging her as he set it down. “Guess I’m moving with you.”

She grinned widely and filled it with some water, dropping the pasta in as she set the fire and set it on to boil. “Okay, but I’ve gotta start the steak, so you have to let go for a few minutes,” she laughed.

Sam grumbled, letting go after a moment to sit back against the counter. “I’ll watch the macaroni.”

“Alright,” she smiled, reaching up for his cheek and pulling on his shirt collar to kiss him before walking out through a screen door.

Sam smiled after her, stepping forward to stir the macaroni every few minutes until it was done, straining it and mixing in the rest of the ingredients. “Mac and cheese is done!” he called out the door.

Gabe came back with the platter and smell of seared meat with her. “Steak is done and hot, please be careful,” she smiled at him and opened a cabinet, looking up to see the plates up high. “I’m not even gonna try,” she muttered, opening the fridge. “Holy shit, wine,” she gasped, crouching in front of the door.

Sam smiled, grabbing plates and cups from the cabinet. “Do we have to pay for the wine?” He asked, leaning over to inspect it.

She thought about it and shrugged, grabbing a bottle. “I’ll be too drunk to think, so let’s say yes just in case,” she grinned. “Plus, I can wipe people’s memories and turn water into wine. And no don’t make the comparison, my half-brother’s kind of a dick,” she grinned, closing the fridge to get wine glasses from under the cabinet, filling it up fully before taking a drink. “Fuck. Yes,” she whispered.

Sam laughed softly, setting the plates on the counter and pouring himself a glass. He left it on the table as he started putting food on their plates. “Sounds like a problem for future us.”

“I think I’m rubbing off on you.. a lot,” she laughed and took a drink before giving herself a small steak and a bit of macaroni. “You’d better eat this,” she glared as she brought her things to the living room. “I’m watching you,” she teased him from the doorway.

“I’m eating, don’t worry,” Sam assured her, falling onto the couch next to her with his plate and glass. “I’m actually like.. really hungry for once.”

“Good, I made the way you like it,” she smiled at him as she mostly paid attention to the wine.

“You’re the best,” Sam grinned, cutting into his steak and taking occasional bites of his mac and cheese.

She smiled and ate a little as she drank, eyes getting tired easily as she thought to herself. “..Yeah. Maybe that’s how you did it,” she mumbled to herself, glancing at him. “Yeah.”

Sam leaned his head back to look at her upside down. “How I did what?” he asked again, a curious expression on his face.

Gabe grinned widely at him, leaning over to kiss his for a long moment, then gently pulling away. “You’ll find out when you’re older, baby,” she giggled and sighed drunkenly before wrapping her arms around his neck, pressing kisses to his cheek and jaw repeatedly.

Sam sighed contentedly and pushed his plate and glass onto the coffee table so he wouldn’t drop them. “Older huh? How much older are we talking?” he smirked up at her.

She thought about it and laughed, taking a long second to reply. “Seven.. minutes,” she laughed loudly. “Uh, I don’t know,” she snorted, moving to climb over the crouch, almost knocking herself into the table as she tried to steady herself.

Sam laughed softly, taking her glass to sit it down, and stood up. “Drunk already?” he teased, helping her steady herself.

She laughed and smiled. “No..” she mumbled, looking up at him. “Kinda,” she admitted. “Okay maybe there was a second bottle I found,” she mumbled softly, slipping her hands under his shirt to feel his sides. “But it was just the one.. and- a half.”

Sam snorted. “I think we’re done with the wine for the night.”

She laughed and glared at him. “You can’t control me,” she laughed slightly, gently backing him into the couch before climbing into his lap to hug his neck, relaxing.

“No, but I can strongly suggest it,” Sam smiled, relaxing back into the cushions with his arms wrapped around her body.

She laughed and set up to rub her thumbs over his cheeks, leaning in to gently kiss him, pulling back. “But am I gonna listen?” she asked snarkily. “No,” she smirked, moving back to kiss him.

“Doesn’t hurt to try,” Sam snorted, pulling her against him as he kissed her back.

“It never works,” she mumbled quickly, going back to making out with him.

Sam held her waist as he continued to kiss her, pulling back after a few minutes. “Hey, you wanna have your wings out since we’re on our own out here?”

She blinked into reality as she shrugged and let them unfold, shaking a little before relaxing them. “Happy?” she smiled gently.

“Happy,” Sam confirmed, gently feeling a feather before leaning his head up to kiss her again.

She smiled against his lips, his hand tickling her as she laughed and curled her wings around them before continuing to kiss him. Her fingers weaved their way under Sam’s braids, taking them out to run her fingers through his hair. Sam sighed happily into the kiss, pushing her hair back from her face and carding his fingers through her hair at the back of her head. Gabe grinned and pulled away to stare at his face, running her thumbs over his cheeks. She held his head up to briefly kiss him again before twirling a finger in his hair, slipping a hand under his shirt to continue kissing him. He hummed in contentment against her lips, pulling her against him more and letting his hands settle on the skin of her back. She smiled widely as she pulled her lips away from his to move down his jaw to his neck, smiling as she gently kissed his neck, deciding to leave a red mark suddenly. Sam leaned his head back slightly, eyes still shut as his hands traveled up her back.

She grinned, gently kissing the mark before flinching when Sam’s hands reached her wings, making them move around in confusion. “..It feels nice” she mumbled softly, kissing his cheek before laying her head down on his shoulder.

“That not normal?” Sam teased softly as he noticed her momentarily confused face, leaning his head against hers as he continued to rub up and down her back.

“Shut up,” she muttered before pressing down against his waist. “I will go to sleep right now and make you slip on the couch.”

“I don’t mind,” Sam laughed softly. “You’re warm, stay here.”

“No, I mean I’m gonna go to the bedroom and you’re gonna stay here,” she whispered before gently kissing him again. “And I know you don’t want that,” she smirked.

“Come on, don’t leave me alone out here,” Sam whined, putting on a puppy dog face.

“I don’t know..” she teased him, holding his shoulders. “You were pretty mean,” she joked. “But you are listening to even when I’m drunk so that’s pretty cute.”

Sam laughed softly, sitting up and holding her waist to pull her onto his lap. “Why don’t I put the dishes in the sink and we’ll go to bed then?”

“Dishes can wait until tomorrow,” she mumbled, laying her head against his neck and shoulder, deciding to lower her wings and try and sleep right there.

Sam smiled, hoisting her up into his arms to carry up into the bedroom. “Yeah well, we can at least head upstairs, hm?” he said, standing up and starting to walk toward the stairs.

She jumped a little in her sleep, too tired to move her wings or legs. “Yeah.. sure,” she mumbled softly, moving to hug his neck, kissing shoulder blade as she moved her head to look at him.

Sam smiled softly at her, pushing open the bedroom door and laying them both on the bed. “Night Gabe,” he murmured, kissing her head.

“No..” she whined and reached for him as she got to lay on top of him, her wings struggling to move with her body as she adjusted herself, moving to kiss his neck.

Sam sighed softly, drawing small circles on her back. “I know you’re tired,” he said, opening his eyes slightly with a smirk.

“No,” Gabe mumbled softly, trailing her hands up his shirt, rubbing the soft skin as she continued kissing up his jawline.

“Stubborn,” he hummed, running his hands up her back and tilting his head back.

“Well excuse me for loving you. I guess I could just roll over and sleep,” she sighed “But to be honest, I’d rather have sex with you,” she shrugged.

“I’m not opposed,” Sam responded, opening his eyes with a smirk.

“I was hoping not” she mumbled softly, going back to kissing him.

~~~

Gabe opened her eyes to see Sam sleeping next to her through her messy strands of hair. She yawned and rubbed her head, moving closer to him to smile and close her eyes. Sam sighed heavily into her hair, opening his eyes slightly before closing them again, moving one arm up to trail across her shoulders.

She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss him. “Aw, my sleepy little Sammy,” she grinned and chuckled. “Did I wear you out last night?” she snorted.

Sam smiled softly, opening his eyes to look at her. “Maybe,” he shrugged tiredly.

She smiled widely as she kissed him again. “Then I’m doing my job,” she smirked, moving her hair from her face.

He laughed, pressing their foreheads together. “What’s our plan for the day? I’m thinking of reading time, I want to look through the Enochian dictionary we bought.”

“And I’ll teach you words, and we can hold conversations without Dean,” she snorted.

“Well that should royally piss him off,” Sam smirked. “Especially since it could be you, me, AND Cas.”

“He’d kill me once he finds out I taught you it,” she laughed softly. “But yes, he’d be very mad.”

“Sounds like another good reason to learn another language,” Sam snorted with a nod.

“Protect me when he tries to kill me,” Gabe laughed, sitting up in her bra to undo her braids, scratching her scalp. “Oh my god that hurts,” she mumbled, letting her frizzy mess loose. “Fuck me,” she sighed.

“Probably should’ve taken it out beforehand,” Sam sighed, taking his own out with a slight wince.

She laughed and nodded slightly, messing with his messy hair. “You like you’ve been struck by lightning,” she whispered and smiled.

“Aw, Thanks,” he snorted. “Love you too.”

“I mean, you do,” she laughed and brushed her fingers through his sensitive scalp, rubbing his forehead with her thumb. “It’ll be fine after a shower,” she grinned.

Sam nodded in agreement, closing his eyes for a second before opening them and moving to sit up and stretch. “We should probably get up,” he sighed, resting his arms on his head.

She laughed and leaned over to kiss his cheek. “But it’s our weekend,” she smiled widely. “..Relaxing time,” she insisted and tackled him to lay down next to him, hugging his head. “And I say sleep longer,” she grinned.

He snorted, lowering his arms to hug her. “For a little while, I do want to start reading,” he shrugged, nestling his head into her hair with a soft sigh.

Gabe smiled widely and sat up, leaving him. “Alright, well I’m gonna make some French toast and coffee and bring it in for you,” she declared, walking out of her room in her underwear.

“Thank you,” Sam smiled, getting up and walking out in his boxers to grab their bag of books and head back to bed, digging through before deciding on one.

Almost twenty minutes later, Gabe came back with his food, glaring at him as she put his coffee down. She climbed over the bed to lay on her stomach, watching the TV, turning the volume down a little so it wouldn’t disturb Sam. Sam was staring intensely at the Enochian dictionary, squinting slightly and mouthing something to himself with different intensities, making him look like he was making faces.

She glanced back at him and snorted loudly, covering her mouth. “What are you trying to say? Oh my god,” she laughed.

Sam stopped what he was doing, blinking a couple of times before blushing and smiling down at the book. “Uh.. a phrase I found, it’s not exactly what I’m looking for but there’s no real direct translation so..”

She smiled and sat up to crawl next to him. “Well, you were saying ‘God created blue and flying water’, and I think you’re trying to say..” She paused and looked at it. “God created the ocean and divided the sky.”

Sam tilted his head, humming to himself as he squinted at it for a few more seconds. “Huh,” he said, stopping his squinting. “This’ll be a little harder than I planned but I can work with it.” He went through the page again. “I found something and I think I’ve got it figured out but.. I’ll tell you it later on,” he said with a smile.

She looked at him and shrugged. “Alright,” she mumbled, moving back on her stomach before gently kicking her legs, laying down again with a sigh.

“It’s more special that way,” he assured her, going back to staring at the page for a few minutes.

“Are you trying to say you love me?” Gabe smiled back at him. “Because I can show you how.”

“I think.. I think I’ve got it,” Sam said with a smile, opening and closing his mouth a couple of time before speaking hesitantly. “Olani.. hoath ol.”

She smiled softly at him and nodded. “Pretty easy right?” she snorted as she sat up to kiss his cheek.

Sam nodded, beaming happily. “I’ll remember that one at least, now I just need everything else.”

“Hmm later,” she smiled softly, closing the book to pull from his lap and sit in its place, straddling his hips as she smiled at him, gently kissing his nose. “It’s my turn for attention.”

He snorted, pressing his forehead against hers. “You have my attention.”

“Good, now let me keep it,” she muttered, moving to lay against his chest, burying her face into his neck as she closed her eyes to sleep. “Okay, now you can do whatever,” she mumbled.

Sam moved the books out of the way with his foot, laying them both back against the bed. “Let’s just stay here,” he sighed, burying his face into her hair, holding her against him.

“Aw, full attention,” she mumbled against his chest. “Aren’t I special?”

“Hm, to me, yeah,” Sam nodded softly.

“Aw,” Gabe snorted. “Makes me wonder how you did it again,” she teased him.

“Hey, last night you said I only had to be seven minutes older to know what you mean,” Sam pointed out with a laugh.

“That only applied then,” she mumbled. “You’re too old now,” she protested.

“No fair,” Sam whined jokingly. “Please?”

“Maybe later,” she smirked a little and reached up to carefully move Sam’s coffee into her hands, taking a small sip.

“Fine, I’ll wait,” Sam said overdramatically, a grin plastered on his face as he kissed her forehead.

“So bitter,” she teased as she rubbed his side, continuing to drink Sam’s coffee

Sam jumped slightly as she rubbed his side, laying his head down on her shoulder. “Yes, Audrie would call me ‘salty’,” he joked.

“I was going to but it sounded weird in my mind,” she laughed and leaned up to set his coffee down, pleased with her warm hands as she snuggled back up to him, messing with his boxer waistband before gasping. “Even your fucking underwear is plaid Sam!”

“You know this Gabriel, you’ve tried to borrow it before,” Sam laughed.

“Oh yeah..” she mumbled “But it’s still plaid!” she laughed

“Yes, and you love it you, know you love it,” Sam snorted, pressing his face into her shoulder.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I don't remember when we decided the kids knew about angels but long story short.. they know about angels. I'm good at summaries

Sam pushed open the front door, setting his briefcase down with a sigh and kicking off his shoes. “Hey, I’m home,” he said, trailing off slightly as he noticed Audrie on the couch. “Hey kiddo, you okay?”

Audrie glanced up at him and sighed, rubbing her eyes before crying a little. “Yeah.. no though?” she mumbled a little around her braces. “Mom’s.. been crying for the past three hours, and I don’t know what’s wrong. I checked on and she was fine this morning, but now she doesn’t wanna talk and she only hugs me and kisses my head and cries more,” she sighed.

Sam frowned, taking off his suit jacket and laying it over the chair before walking towards her, rubbing her back in an attempt to comfort her. “Is she in our room?”

She nodded a little, smiling as she wiped her eyes. “She hasn’t left since this morning when you left,” she admitted. “So maybe seven hours?”

“Alright, I’ll be back when I can.” Sam gave a small smile, squeezing her shoulder before heading back into their room, gently pushing open the door. “Gabe? Audrie said you were upset..”

Gabe heaved slightly as she cried, trying to calm her breathing before looking behind her wings. She stared at Sam from her spot on the floor next to the bed before wrapping her wings around herself again, putting her head down as she sobbed harder.

Sam frowned deeper, walking slowly over to her to crouch next to her. “Gabe, c’mon, talk to me,” he urged softly.

Gabe glanced at him again before turning away, wings wrapping tighter as she tried to calm herself down.

“Gabriel,” Sam said again, anxiety spiking in his voice. “Please, tell me what’s wrong.”

She whined and lowered her wings to take in a shuddering breath as she swallowed. “..Cas,” she mumbled, staring at him with soft pink eyes, her face flushed and eyelashes stuck together. “..I want Cas,” she sobbed out, whimpering as she continued to cry.

Sam frowned and nodded, standing up to call Cas, who picked up after letting it ring a few times. “Sam, hello.”

“Hey, Cas uh, Gabe’s upset and she won’t talk to me, she wants you here,” Sam blurted out quickly.

There was a pause before Cas spoke again. “Of course. I’ll be right there.” The phone echoed slightly as he appeared in the room. He hung up with a click and knelt down next to Gabe. Gabe frowned up at Cas before hugging him tightly around his neck, sobbing louder as she wrapped her wings around him.

Cas let his appear, draping them around her as extra comfort. “What’s going on?” he murmured, chin resting on her shoulder as he rubbed her back.

She breathed heavily, blubbering on as she looked at Sam before lowering her head into Cas’s shoulder, hiding her face. “I don’t- wanna..” she sobbed out, breathing. “Tell Sam,” she mumbled afterward.

Cas glanced at Sam, tilting his head toward the door. Sam grimaced, backing out of the door and closing it behind him to go sit out with Audrie. “Okay, now what’s wrong Gabriel?” Cas tried again.

Gabriel sighed softly and pulled away to look at him before gently shaking her head, sniffling as she wiped her face off, taking a breath. “I.. I hate myself,” she mumbled softly, determined to stop crying. “I’m so stupid for letting it happen again,” she muttered angrily.

“Letting what happen?” Cas urged, wiping tears from her face.

She stared up at him before sniffling. “Do.. do you promise not to get mad at me?” she whispered softly, anxiously messing with a fallen feather.

Cas brushed a thumb over her cheek with a worried expression. “I won’t get upset with you, I only want to help.”

She nodded a little and straightened her legs a little before staring at him, pausing for a long time before sighing and wrapping an arm defensively around her stomach. “..We’re having a sixth baby,” she whispered softly, looking down to let her hair fall over her face to hide her face in shame.

Cas sat still for a moment, a grimace on his face before he shook his head lightly. “Just the one?” he double-checked. “So it’s safer?”

Gabe nodded softly, rubbing her head. “Just one..” she whispered as she stared at him. “..It’s already been two months,” she whispered softly, her lip quivering. “I can’t tell Sam,” she sobbed softly. “I can’t make him go through that again..”

“You have to tell him,” Cas said urgently. “Even if you don’t want him to get hurt, this is important for him to know.”

“I know, I just..” she sighed and rubbed her head before sitting up and hugging him. “Thanks for being with me.. even when it’s petty stuff like this,” she whispered and leaned away from him to stand up. “Wish me luck,” she laughed softly.

“I’ll be at home, call me if you need me,” Cas told her, standing up and disappearing back home.

~

Audrie looked up at her dad before smiling a little, moving to sit in his lap as she hugged her knees, leaning against him. “..Are you guys getting a divorce?” she asked softly. “My friend Macy told me about how this is how her parents acted when they got divorced,” she mumbled, tearing up again.

Sam wrapped an arm over her back, shaking his head lightly. “I think Mom’s just having a hard time right now,” he said softly.

“What happened then?” She asked, looking at him

“I don’t know yet,” Sam sighed. “She’s talking to your Uncle Cas right now.”

“..She’s not gonna leave though right?” she asked softly. “..I don’t want split weekends,” she frowned, anxiety bubbling in her stomach.

“No Audrie, I’ll do whatever I can to make sure that doesn’t happen,” he assured her, glancing back at the bedroom for a moment before going to try to comfort her.

“Okay. Cuz I doubt you are but.. Macy’s parents didn’t know at all,” she mumbled. “It just happens and I don’t want you guys to move out or anything.”

“I don’t want that either,” he sighed, squeezing her shoulder.

“Do you think she’s just having period cramps?” Audrie asked softly before smiling.

“I honestly don’t know,” Sam said, returning her small smile. Audrie laughed a little before sniffling and rubbing her eyes.

Gabe nodded and breathed, opening the door as she came out to carefully walk in front of the crouch, tugging on her wedding ring before coughing. “Um..” she mumbled.

Audrie moved off her dad’s lap to sit next to him and watch her with a frown.

“Sammy..” Gabe whispered softly, crossing her arms over her stomach.

Sam stood up slowly, walking around the couch. “Are you alright Gabe?” he asked anxiously.

She jumped and flinched back, putting her hands up a little as he crowded her. “I’m.. semi-okay..” she admitted before gently setting him back down. “Um.. I don’t. I don’t know how else to tell you but.. but I think- uh..” she mumbled, putting a hand over her stomach. “I want this one to be a Bailey..” she whispered softly, looking at him with wide eyes.

Sam’s expression relaxed slightly as he glanced down at her stomach and back up to her face. “You’re pregnant?”

She looked terrified as her eyes watered again, her hands coming up to wrap around her sides as she began to cry. “..I’m sorry,” she whispered, staring at him as her eyes moved rapidly to try and evaluate his expression.

“Don’t, don’t be sorry,” Sam insisted gently, face softening with a hint of worry in his eyes. “Is it just one this time..?”

She rubbed her eyes and looked down, slowly nodding as she looked back at him. “Another boy,” she mumbled before smiling. “..I was scared to tell you for so long,” she sighed again, laughing lightly.

Sam smiled softly, wiping a stray tear from her face. “You don’t have to be scared to tell me these things,” he assured her. “Will this one, though.. will it be safer for you?”

She smiled gently, pulling all of her tear-soaked hair back to finally breathe. “It should be. I survived twins the first time, and this one’s after being brought back so there’s not a chance I’ll leave you,” she mumbled before reaching out to hug him tightly. “I’m sorry I waited for so long to tell you,” she whispered softly.

Sam rubbed her back as he hugged her, sighing into her shoulder. “It’s alright, I just want you to be safe,” he murmured. “And I think we scared Audrie a little..”

“Oh no,” Gabe mumbled, feeling Audrie hug her waist.

“No divorce?” Audrie asked happily.

“Of course not honey,” Gabe reassured her as she kissed her daughters head. “Just another brother,” she smiled softly, crouching down to her to rub her stomach.

“We’ve got a full house, we might have to move again,” Sam laughed softly. “We could look at places in Dean and Cas’ building.”

She frowned a little and thought about it. “Yeah we do,” she frowned and pet Audrie’s head. She looked at her stomach and gently rubbed a thumb over it before laying her hand flat. “I’m sorry for another one,” she laughed softly.

“Babies are a two-person job Gabe, I should be sorry too,” Sam snorted, resting a hand on her waist.

She laughed a little and smiled. “At least this one’s the only one,” she smiled softly, moving closer to move Sam’s hand to the place he was trying to reach out with his fingers. “He’s got energy,” she smiled widely.

“He’ll be a mini-you,” Sam grinned. “All of the energy and personality.”

“Hey!” Gabe smiled at him and laughed. “He’s actually.. almost three months along,” she smiled. “Oh, want me to get the babies and be on our way?” she asked.

“I’ll get the carriers,” Sam offered, standing up to get them from the floor.

“Oh come on, I’ve got it,” Gabe crossed her arms before she picked up Matthew in his cute little button up, watching as Audrie took Logan. “Soon we’ll be forced to have three,” she mumbled. “It’s a good thing Mathew and Logan are old enough to walk.”

“Yeah, we’ll just.. still be out of car room,” Sam laughed, getting Taylor and Tyler buckled into their carriers, and Logan and Matthew into their car seats.

She sighed and helped Audrie in her seat before checking her buckle. “Well excuse me for getting pregnant,” she muttered as she got into the passenger side, trying to buckle in before sighing and letting it go. “Baby says ‘screw safety’,” she frowned.

“We’ll figure something out,” Sam said assuredly, driving as carefully as he could until they’d reached Cas and Dean’s apartment building. “Okay, so do we just ask what bigger rooms they have available?”

“If we’re taking in four babies, Audrie, and they notice I’m pregnant, I think they might know.. just a little bit,” Gabe laughed before taking a soft breath, glancing at her stomach. “The last one..” she told herself as Logan stared at her before lifting his shirt to pat his stomach. Gabe just laughed and shook her head. “No baby, this baby,” she explained, rubbing her stomach and shaking her head again. “Let’s just go,” she laughed.

Sam snorted, pulling into the parking lot and helping the kids out of their seats before heading inside. “Room first or surprise visit?”

“Room, I really wanna find one with enough room first. Just to get it over with considering we’ve already done this once,” Gabe mumbled and walked in, stopping him to talk to the receptionist before she handed her a key and came back to him. “Six bedrooms, two bathrooms, kitchen and living room. It’ll be like a mansion,” she laughed, leading him to the elevator.

Sam snorted and nodded, holding Taylor and Tyler’s carriers on his arms while Logan and Matt held onto Audrie’s hands. “Let’s go check it out and then I’ll come back down for the paperwork.”

“Yeah, but after,” she insisted, climbing out and picking up Logan to carry on his hip, Audrie doing the same with Matthew as she walked down the hall excitedly to the room, unlocking it to open up to a wide living space, looking around in amazement.

Sam grinned brightly, setting the twins’ carriers down to spread his arms out. “Gabe we’re actually living in a mansion,” he laughed, waving his arms slightly as he gestured around the room.

“I told you, we’ll actually have living space,” she smiled softly, lifting Logan up before softly dropping him on the couch, watching him laugh and jump down. “I hope this’ll work..” she whispered.

Sam smiled softly, walking over to her to drop his arms around her waist. “It’ll work, we’ll be closer to family in case we need any help, plus now we have room for everybody.”

She hummed and smiled, moving her arms to hold Bailey. “I know..” she mumbled softly, grazing a thumb over her small stomach. “I’m just fucking mad that when we went on vacation and assured you I wasn’t pregnant, I was a few days later.”

“Yeah well, we don’t have the best of luck when it comes to that,” Sam laughed softly. “But hey, we still love them.”

“I think we have pretty good luck with kids,” Gabe mumbled. “Fuck, I think I love them more. I died for my babies,” she was able to joke as she pulled away from him and looked around, going into the kitchen. “Oh my god it’s the size of our living room,” she whispered happily as she walked back out and looked at Sam with a small smile. “..I like it,” she whispered.

Sam grinned, staring around at the kitchen and back out into the living room before staring down the hall. “Let’s find everyone’s rooms,” he suggested excitedly.

She gasped and picked up Matthew to set on her hip as she moved down the hall, finding five doors along their way until she got to the master bedroom and smiled. “Dibs,” she declared, looking in the other rooms. “I wonder if we’re allowed to paint on the doors..” she mumbled softly before smiling. “I’m gonna draw on their walls,” she snorted.

“I’ll ask when I sign the papers,” Sam promised, looking in each room. “And hey, we’ve got a bathroom in our room and one out here.”

“That’s the best part,” she laughed and smiled widely. “I need a marker,” she mumbled softly. “When we move in I’m gonna get one and write on the walls.” She smiled, petting Audrie’s head as she walked back into the living room, setting Matthew down by his brother on the floor. “..I wanna move in now,” she said, turning to Sam with a wide smile.

“Give me a bit, I’ll be downstairs getting things signed,” Sam grinned, heading out the doors. “Wanna pay Dean and Cas a surprise visit because we didn’t tell them we were moving?”

“Uh..yeah, you can,” she mumbled. “I’m gonna stay here and watch the kids still,” she smiled. “But you can drop by and tell Dean we’re expecting another,” she smiled, pointing to her stomach. “As unsurprising as it’ll be,” she snorted.

“I’ll do that,” Sam grinned, shutting the door behind him and walking down the hall towards Dean’s door, knocking softly.

There was shuffling behind the door before Dean opened, screaming from the kids in the background. “Sammy? Hey, is everything okay? I know Cas said he left to comfort you and Gabe and stuff.. is everything fixed now?” he asked, opening the door a little more.

“Yeah yeah, everything’s fine,” Sam assured him with a smile, stepping through the doorway. “That’s actually what I came here to tell you, Gabe’s expecting again. Not twins, just the one as far as she knows,” he said quickly after.

Dean’s eyes widened as he nodded softly. “Oh- well. That’s good at least, right?” he laughed a little. “So she wanted to tell you that but needed Cas or something..? But hey, congrats on the new addition,” he smiled widely and hugged him. “I’m happy for you.”

“Doesn’t make me any less worried for her, obviously, but thanks,” Sam smiled, hugging him back for a moment. “And is Cas around? We wanted to show you guys something later on.”

“Uh, yeah, losing against Justice right now,” he grinned widely.

“Yeah he is!” the ten-year-old yelled from her spot on the floor.

“I’m not used to video games, I just watch Dean,” Cas grumbled, a small smile still on his face.

“Come on,” Dean laughed and closed the door, walking to the living room. “So where’s Gabe?” he asked.

“Watching the kids at the moment,” Sam shrugged softly. “I need to stop back by the front desk in a bit.”

Dean chuckled before pausing and looking at him. “Did you just imply you’re going to be moving into our building or do you need something?” he asked.

Sam simply smirked and shrugged, shoving his hands in his pockets. “So what’s Cas losing on?”

“Hey no- no, Mario Kart, but- no you tell me what the fuck you’re doing,” Dean laughed.

“I don’t have to tell you shit, Dean,” Sam laughed, shrugging again.

Dean laughed and shook his head. “Yes you do I’m your brother, now spill,” he joked.

Sam laughed and put his hands up. “Alright alright, we might have found a place down the hall from you,” he grinned. “I just need to sign the papers.”

“What are you waiting for?” Dean laughed. “Get your ass down there and sign! Which room? I wanna see my nephews and nieces, and Gabe,” he smiled.

“Come down with me and I’ll show you after,” Sam smirked, heading for the door again.

“Alright deal,” he snorted. “I’ll be back in a few,” he called out to Cas before coming up to him while he continued playing, kissing his cheek. “Have fun losing,” he joked before coming back to Sam, walking out with him.

“Get out,” Cas joked, lightly hitting his leg as he continued to stare down the TV.

Sam led the way down the hall, talking to the receptionist and taking a few minutes to fill out and sign the papers. He came back to Dean a little bit later with his own key. “Alright, follow me,” he said with a grin.

Dean waited patiently before perking up and following him happily. “I’m excited, although scared,” he admitted. “Please don’t wake me up at like, two in the morning,” he joked. “I mean, do, if you need help, but still,” he mumbled.

“I won’t, maybe,” Sam snorted, passing by Dean’s door and arriving back to his new one. “Welcome to the new place,” he said as he pushed open the door. “Gabe! Everything’s official, and Dean followed me home.”

She poked her head out of the bedroom, smiling softly as she glanced at their old couch and a bunch of baby pictures at the wall. “I was gonna say.. yeah- I have no excuse. I just knew you’d say yes,” she laughed and smiled, walking carefully up to them.

“I did follow, for my niece,” Dean joked, patting Audrie as they hugged before looking at Gabe’s stomach. “Another huh?”

She laughed and shrugged. “I guess we needed another,” she smiled, anxiously reaching out for Sam’s hand to take and mess with his fingers.

“Gotta beat you at your own game Dean,” Sam joked, rubbing her hand. “We can out-kid you.”

“Five and counting,” she grinned, rubbing her stomach.

“I’d try with Cas, but I don’t think I’d be able to handle myself if the same thing happened to me and him,” Dean frowned.

“I promise you, if that happens, I will bring him back. No permission or acknowledgment,” Gabe smiled. “Believe me, I’ll get him myself.”

“Angels can rebuild angels?” Dean asked

“In a way,” she shrugged.

Sam hummed softly to himself, looking up at Dean. “Has he said anything about wanting a baby?” he asked, tilting his head.

“Yeah, a while ago he did,” Dean nodded. “I only said no because I was scared for him,” he mumbled.

“You could bring everyone over later, we can have a group discussion about it in our giant new kitchen if you want,” Sam said with a soft smile. “There’s plenty of room.” Gabe nodded, inching closer to Sam, fingers intertwining as she held onto his arm, looking down.

“I think you two like your kitchen,” Dean joked. “That’s good at least,” he smiled as he bent down to pick up Matthew, holding him to his chest. “Do you like the new kitchen?” he asked with a laugh. Matthew nodded his head roughly before Dean stopped him after too long. “Well, I’m glad you guys moved in. It makes things more convenient.”

 

“It does,” Sam agreed with a smile, looking down at Gabe and squeezing her hand gently. “Well, you can either call them or walk down the hall and get them, either way.” He shrugged, turning his attention back to Gabe.

“We’ll talk later, I don’t know how I feel about another kid after the four I already have.. but what we do need is to tell Jack,” Dean mumbled. “It's like every time there’s a new Nephilim, he’s got to know.” He laughed and opened the door a little. “I’ll barge in or something when I’ve got Jack and we’re ready to talk.” He shrugged a little as he finally walked out.

Sam nodded as he left, glancing at the door as it shut and back at Gabe. “What’re you thinking about?”

“How sick I feel because I can feel Bailey’s wings tickling my insides,” she whispered quickly, slightly in pain as she covered her mouth.

Sam winced slightly. “Wings are out already? That sounds.. really uncomfortable.”

“..I think I might be sick” she whispered softly, letting go of him to carefully make their way to the bedroom

Audrie watched her in a frown. “Baby angel kicking her ass?” she asked.

“Language,” Sam warned before nodding. “Yeah, she’s not feeling very well.”

“Sorry,” Audrie mumbled before sitting Matthew and Logan on the couch before sitting Taylor and Tyler also on the couch. “But how come none of the twins opened theirs? Is it like a power thing so two Nephilim’s combined power is one, and just one Nephilim gets all the power so it’s more dangerous or something? Then again.. I don’t know how math works.”

“I don’t think you’re too far off,” Sam shrugged. “I think if it’s identical twins, it’s split power between them, but if is fraternal then it might be more like two of them with all of the power. Bailey will most likely be a lot more powerful than any of the twins.”

“That makes sense,” she nodded more. “What color hair is Bailey gonna have? We’ve got three browns, one blonde and black.. I vote blonde,” she grinned.

“Could be, could be a very light brown,” Sam laughed softly. “Kinda hard to tell right now.”

“I know but I’m still curious,” she smiled and glanced at Gabe walking back in.

“..He’s gonna be the third death of me,” Gabe whispered softly, rubbing her stomach. “Little guy’s making me anxious and sick,” she muttered.

Sam frowned slightly, standing up to stand beside her and rub her back. “Do you want to lie down for a while before they get here?”

She nodded a little and kept a hand close to her mouth. “..Yeah,” she whispered softly, turning to go back to the bedroom and lay down.

Audrie frowned and watched Matthew climb off the couch to walk past his dad. “Do you think it’ll get better?” she asked, looking at Sam.

“I couldn’t tell you Squirt,” Sam sighed with a shrug, scooping Matt up into his arms. “Mommy’s going to rest, we leave her alone now, okay?”

Audrie hummed and sighed.

Matthew frowned and looked at Sam before his lip quivered. “..Mommy,” he whimpered, starting to cry.

“Mommy doesn’t feel good,” Sam said again, glancing at the bedroom. “Sick.”

Matthew only cried more, laying his chin on Sam’s shoulder as he cried.

“Hey Matt, you wanna watch Scooby-Doo?” Audrie asked, lifting the remote as she changed the channel.

He shook his head before peeking up at the TV, glancing back at where he knew his Mom went, before turning to watch the dog on TV instead, smiling.

Sam smiled gratefully at Audrie, setting him on the couch with her and ushering Logan in with them before going to check on Taylor and Tyler, still asleep in their carriers. “Your cousins will be over pretty soon, wanna order a pizza?”

“I’m not hungry,” she insisted, rubbing Matthew’s head. “Plus, I wanna set up everything in my room that Mom got in there so far,” she smiled, standing up to go into her newly-pink room.

“Alright, Justice might barge in later though,” he warned her with a laugh, sitting on the couch with Matt and Logan until Dean had arrived.

“I’d be okay with it!” she called from her room.

A while later Dean knocked on the door behind just opening it. “Hey, it’s us, with two bugs,” he laughed, rubbing Ben’s head.

“Dad I’m thirteen, I’m not a bug anymore,” he mumbled.

“Yes I’m sorry, insect,” he teased as he patted his shoulder. “Where’s Gabe?” he asked.

“Resting, she was feeling a little sick,” Sam said, nodding toward the hallway. “Audrie’s setting things up in her room.”

“It’s really spacious in here,” Cas mused, staring around at the unfamiliar area.

“That’s what mom said,” Audrie smiled as she and Justice hugged, taking her to her room to play.

“Early pregnancy sickness?” Dean asked.

“Aunt Gabby is having another baby?” Ben asked, surprised “I mean I’m happy but.. jeez Uncle Sam, got enough kids?” He laughed and walked over. “I’ll take over while you guys talk,” he offered, picking Logan up to sit in his lap as they watched Scooby-Doo.

“Yeah, that’s why we had to move house,” Sam laughed before turning to Dean. “She said she could feel his wings out already. It’s making her feel like shit.”

Cas hummed softly. “I’ll go check on her,” he offered, walking back into the room with Gabe.

“Ew,” Ben frowned a little at the thought. “Like being pregnant with birds,” he mumbled.

“Ew..” Dean mumbled too, gesturing to the kitchen.

Sam followed him in, leaning back against the counter. “What’s up?”

Dean sighed and drug a hand over his face. “Nothing just.. nervous,” he whispered softly. “So many babies,” he laughed softly.

“Tell me about it,” Sam snorted, crossing his arms. “But I love them.”

“Well, I know but.. I’m worried about Cas.. if he wants to go through with this,” he mumbled softly, scratching his head.

“Ah,” Sam said with a small frown. “Has he been talking about it or what?”

“Not a lot since I shot him down,” he whispered. “We were talking about how dangerous it was, and after he explained what Gabe went through, I didn’t want to. But then even after Gabe.. had her week of being gone- I shot the idea down and told him I don’t want to,” Dean mumbled. “I’m thinking it was a bad idea, but it was safer, I also think.”

Sam hummed softly in thought. “Well yes it’s dangerous, but angels are a lot more resilient.. even then they’d have a tough time, especially since Cas isn’t an archangel.” He sighed and shook his head. “He did seem kind of excited about the idea though, you could really tell.”

“I know but still..” he whispered softly,

“I think you should talk to him about it,” Sam insisted. “Hear him out, you know?”

“I know.. I think. I think I want to,” Dean smiled. “Yeah- yeah, I want to,” he whispered softly.

~

Gabe laid on her side under the covers, sleeping for the most part peacefully before her stomach would move and her face would contort in a strange look before settling again.

“Gabriel,” Cas said softly, laying a hand on her shoulder.

Gabe hesitantly sat up as she rubbed her face, sitting up to put a hand over her mouth, standing up to pause before making her way to the bathroom to vomit.

Cas frowned, following her to help her hold her hair back. “I can try and help,” he murmured, placing a hand on her back.

She whined and coughed before sitting up a little, closing the toilet lid. “..Thanks, Cas,” she whispered softly, grabbing a towel to wipe her face before flushing the toilet. “..I’m gonna wash my mouth out and I’ll meet you out, okay?” she smiled.

“I’ll be waiting,” Cas nodded, leaving the bathroom and leaning against the wall as he waited.

She smiled and took a glass of water from the sink before immediately spitting it out, rinsing the sink before brushing her teeth. She smiled once she was done and tied her hair up in a high, but loose, ponytail as she smiled at Cas.

“How do you feel?” Cas asked with a smile, glancing down at her stomach before going back to her face.

“Shit..” she whispered softly, rubbing her stomach before taking her hair out to put it in a messy bun. “Thanks for the help, I do feel better now that he’s closed his wings,” she smiled widely and led him out to Sam and Dean.

“It’s no problem,” Cas sighed, subconsciously wrapping his arms around his middle. “I think they’re in the kitchen.”

“Yeah,” she smiled softly and led him in, looking at Sam and smiled. “There are our fools of husbands,” she joked, walking to Sam with a smile.

Dean stopped Cas beside the counter. “I wanna talk to you,” he said suddenly.

Gabe glanced at them before taking Sam’s hand and leading him to the living room, closing the door behind them before listening in.

Cas blinked in surprise, nodding and waiting until Sam and Gabe had left before speaking. "T-talk to me about what?"

Dean smiled at him as he pulled him closer by the waist. “Alright well.. I got to thinking and I think. Finally, that yes..” he whispered softly. “If you’re up for it, I’d love for us to have a baby.. Nephilim,” he added to get the point across as he smiled softly at him.

Cas stared at him, arms coming back up to wrap around himself. "A-are you, uh, are you sure?" he asked hesitantly, trying to stop himself from tearing up. "You didn't sound very excited about it before."

“I wasn’t. I’ll admit it it was kind of dickish how I shot you down, but I just want you to know it was because I was worried about you..” he smiled widely at him. “But I think you can handle it. I want you to be happy, and if this is what makes you happy.. then I want a baby with you,” he smiled at him.

"I.. I suppose, if you're sure," Cas nodded, unable to hide the excitement in his eyes. "I've been.. talking to.. various people, about maybe temporarily being a vessel."

Dean smiled widely and bent down to kiss him. “Of course I am. And any will be fine, just.. black hair and blue eyes. It’s my favorite thing to look at,” he smirked a little and put a hand on Cas’ neck to kiss him.

~

Sam nudged her arm softly. "Cas wanted a baby," he explained in a whisper, glancing at the kitchen door.

Gabe nodded and peaked through the door. “I know, he’s been holding his stomach and been frowning since he found out about Bailey,” she whispered, watching them.

"He has?" Sam questioned glancing back at them. "I don't think I really noticed it much before."

“I did,” she whispered. “He did it whenever I was pregnant or when he was around our kids.. he really wants one of his own. Call it angel radio, but I can sense it,” she whispered softly.

"I can definitely see it now," Sam said with a smile.

“Told ya so,” she mumbled and grinned widely. “Jack is gonna be so happy.. oh no, Jack!” she gasped.

Dean pulled away as he heard Gabe yelling “Did Gabe just call for Jack?”

Gabe fumbled with her phone before calling him quickly, waiting for him to pick up.

"I think so," Cas said with a small smile.

"Hey Uncle Gabe," Jack answered, shuffling around the room as he talked. "What's up?"

“Hey, go pick a vessel before he gets here,” he whispered, kissing Cas’ cheek before tapping his ass and walking into the living room.

“Hey honey, you should um- come and visit.”

Dean stopped her and pretended to cut his neck with his hands.

“In a few!” Gabe yelled into the phone before wincing. “Sorry, in a few minutes. Stay on the line?” she smiled softly.

Cas smiled and disappeared from the kitchen. Jack was silent for a moment before laughing. "Uh, okay? What's going on?"

“Nothing we just wanted to talk is all.. how’s school?” Gabe asked, turning the phone to speaker. “Is it going well?”

"Yeah, for the most part," Jack snorted. "I uh, met someone too. I meant to call but I wanted to make sure things were going well first."

Dean gasped “Who are they?! I need to know,” Dean mumbled, taking Gabe’s phone.

“Dean!” she screamed.

“Jack I swear to god, you have to tell us!” Dean smiled. “Please!!”

"Well I met her at the beginning of the year unofficially, we got to know each other while we were studying for one of the same minors," Jack explained. "Her name's Marcy, she's an art major."

“I love her already, you should drop by with her sometime and introduce her,” Dean pried a little as Gabe reaches for his phone, holding onto his arm before biting his forearm harshly. “Ow- Gabe what the fuck?!”

Gabe quickly grabbed his phone, taking it to hold. “Well it glad you’re having fun and I hope we can see her sometime. Hopefully Cas can too,” she mumbled, looking around for him before looking at Dean.

Dean shrugged a little as he rubbed his arm.

"Yeah, she's great," Jack said happily. "Really into mythology too."

"Dean," a feminine voice came from the kitchen, speaking in a low tone.

Dean looked up and into the kitchen, opening the door to stare in amazement at her, taking a breath in to hold as he stared

Gabe smiled softly and closed Dean’s mouth with her hand as she raised the phone to her ear. “You can go ahead and come over now,” she smirked a little in her voice.

"Hello Dean," Cas said in a soft voice, glaring at the oversized trench coat she was now wearing. "I didn't want to leave the coat, but it's too big for her."

"Alright, give me a second." Jack hung up the phone and showed up next to Gabe, jumping as he noticed the change in surroundings. "You moved?"

“Baby, take it off,” Dean joked, noticing the females right jeans and long sleeve shirt. “..She’s perfect. I love it,” he whispered, kissing her forehead softly. “Now let’s go say hi to Jack.”

Gabe looked up and put her phone away. “Well... new additions require a bigger house,” she noted, her hand raising to rest on top of her stomach.

"I will not take it off yet, but I will say hello to Jack," Cas said with a smile, moving to walk out of the kitchen.

"New.. you're having another baby?" Jack grinned, looking up in shock as Cas exited the kitchen.

“Cas,” Dean laughed and followed closely behind her.

She smiled and nodded happily. “His name is Bailey and..” she gestured to Cas and Dean.

Dean smiled at, putting an arm around Cas’ waist. “..We decided to have our own, so you can have a baby sibling Nephilim,” Dean smiled widely at Jack. “Surprise?” He laughed, sending all four of them into a light laugh.

"Surprised and excited," Jack laughed, eyes bright and happy. "I'll have my own Nephilim sibling?"

"Yes, as soon as we find out I'll call you, promise," Cas nodded.

"Same goes for when Bailey's born," Sam added.

Dean smiled widely at him and hugged Jack. “We want you to grow up with other people like you,” Dean assured him, rubbing his back.

Gabe smiled as she hugged Jack’s side. “I’m glad you’re happy,” Gabe laughed softly. “I’m sorry we can’t give you any that aren’t related, but at least we’re all family,” she whispered.

"Doesn't matter, you're all my family and that's all I need," Jack grinned, attempting to hug both of them at once. "I didn't think you'd be having any more kids honestly, you've all got full houses."

Gabe laughed and shrugged. “Well, we did and..” She paused to cover her mouth as Bailey fucked with her insides, causing her to run to the bathroom and vomit.

Dean frowned and sighed softly. “She’s been getting sick ever since she’s gotten pregnant with Bailey,” Dean explained.

“She says his wings are out,” Cas explained, looking after her with a concerned expression. “I tried to help but I wasn’t really sure what to do.”

“Maybe try and connect with him?” Jack suggested. “They’re pretty aware, it should work.”

“You’re gonna be able to connect with our baby?” Dean asked Cas softly.

Gabe frowned at Sam as she came back, glaring at him. “No more fucking kids,” she declared

Sam shook his head with an apologetic smile. “No more kids.”

“Well, yeah, it takes a little concentration unless they decide to start it,” Jack shrugged. “If you’re an angel, anyway, or like me.”

Gabe frowned and glanced at Jack. “I tried, all I know is he’s anxious,” she mumbled. “Because I’m anxious, him being anxious makes me worse, and making him worse makes me much worse..” she mumbled and rubbed her head. “When we’re anxious we wrap our wings around ourselves,” she sighed.

“Anxious about what?” Jack asked, tilting his head.

Cas had her arms wrapped around herself, staring thoughtfully at the ground. “What does the connection feel like?” Dean frowned and moved to wrap his arms around her smaller figure, already rubbing her stomach.

“It’s.. nice,” Gabe promised. “I can’t really explain it but it’s kind of like having another voice in your head but it’s not speaking. It’s like side emotions added to yours so you can feel what they’re feeling,” she smiled softly. “And if it’s twins, it’ll feel like they’re connecting and unconnecting repeatably. That’s how I knew with Taylor and Tyler, but once they’re a little older you’ll feel the difference in emotions,” she smiled and put a hand on her shoulder. “You’ll be okay.. I promise,” she smiled widely.

“I hope so,” Cas sighed, leaning back into Dean. “I’m not as.. resilient as an archangel, and you still had a lot of trouble.”

She frowned and shrugged. “I also had four kids, each being twins,” she smiled softly. “This,” she pointed down, “is gonna be a piece of cake.” She grinned. “I promise.”

Dean frowned behind Cas as he held her, before smiling and kissing her cheek before laying his chin on her shoulder, listening.

“Still,” Cas sighed. “Don’t get me wrong, I’m excited, but still worried so.. be there with me?”

“Dean and I can keep an eye on the kids,” Sam said to Gabe with a small smile. “And I’ll keep an eye on Dean.”

Gabe nodded. “Of course I will.” She smiled. “I was planning on it,” she admitted.

“I’ll watch them- hey,” Dean frowned, tightening his grip on Cas subconsciously. “Sam,” he muttered.

Cas laughed, holding his hands. “Thank you, Gabriel.”

“Don’t ‘Hey Sam’ me,” Sam chided. “You’re just as bad as I am, you just hide it better sometimes.”

Dean rolled his eyes and huffed, looking away from them in a pout.

Gabe smiled a little. “We’ll uh, watch the kids while you guys go?” she teased them a little.

Dean smiled widely, heaving Cas up and over his shoulder as he smiled. “I’ll see you guys in a little bit,” he joked as he opened the door, careful of Cas as he walked out and down the hall.

Gabe sighed softly and looked at Sam. “Ready for another niece or nephew?” she laughed.

“Always,” Sam snorted. “Are they ready for another baby?”

“Cas seems really happy,” Jack noted as the door shut. “Dean shut him down before? About babies?”

“I think so,” Gabe smiled, then frowned at Jack. “Yes, it was kind of my fault..” she admitted. “After I had the boys, I was weak and couldn’t walk, and then Dean wasn’t sure, but after I had Taylor and Tyler and.. went away, Dean was in denial and refused to.. but we somehow got through to him,” she smiled softly. “And I already promised if something happens, I’ll bring Cas back and rebuild her.”

Jack nodded slowly in understanding. “Do you think I should come? Or would the angels even let me? I know there’s a few of them that helped you out.”

Gabe smiled. “Michael and Uriel will,” she nodded carefully. “Balthazar doesn’t really care so he’d help. He loves all his nieces and nephews,” she laughed. “So they’d all wanna help.. But if Cas is pregnant with his own, she won’t be able to help me so I’ll get Michael and if I’m better and in condition to help Cas, I will,” she smiled softly. “I haven’t really taken into account if I die while having Bailey, but I’m sure it’ll be fine.”

Sam hummed, pressing his face into her shoulder. “We’ll get everything sorted when the day comes,” he sighed.

“I can still come with you just in case,” Jack said, bouncing slightly on his feet.

She watched him before crossing her arms. “Do you just wanna be there for Bailey’s birth?” she laughed softly.

“I want to be there to make sure you’re okay this time,” Jack nodded. “And.. also to see Bailey.”

She rolled her eyes a little and sighed. “Fine, but we stay out of Michael’s way,” she warned him before going to pick up Logan and take Matthew’s hand. “Now bedtime,” she told them, watching Matthew run into the kitchen and Logan work his way out of her arms to open his wings and jump down carefully before his brother. “..I am not dealing with this,” she muttered angrily, walking into the kitchen.

Audrie grabbed Sam’s hand in fear before letting go and taking Justice to the bedroom.

Ben watched before laughing and picking a sleeping Taylor up. “Oh god,” he laughed.

Sam smirked in an attempt to hold back a laugh, scooping Matt into his arms as he attempted to run from the kitchen. “Uh uh, bedtime sir,” he laughed. “Don’t make Mommy upset.”

Matthew whined and wiggled from his arms, trying to get out of them as Gabe held Logan, tossing him gently before setting him on her hip, carrying him down the hall. Matthew glanced at Logan and frowned when he left his view, immediately beginning to cry.

Sam sighed, walking after Gabe. “Think they might share a room for a while.”

“Until they choose not to, but Audrie, Taylor, and Tyler get separated rooms,” she smiled, taking them into the room, setting Logan in his bed as he began to cry, hearing them both stop as Sam walked in. She glanced at him in confusion before walking to him. “Here. Wait,” she said, walking to him before gently closing the door as Logan began to act up again, opening the door to make them stop. She looked at Sam with a curious look.

“Yeah, okay buddy,” Sam sighed, walking into the room. “You two can stay together, but you have to sleep now.”

Matthew smiled widely, hugging his dad’s neck before laying down in his bed, sitting up until Gabe set Logan down, covering them up as they laid next to each other, falling asleep. “Easy,” she smiled softly and sat up with a grunt as she smiled and pat Bailey. “Alright buddy,” she snorted, walking from the room. “Time to get the twins in the cribs,” she smiled softly.

“I’ll get Taylor,” Sam said, walking out to pick her up and carry her to her room. “Think they’ll want to share or no?”

“Until they get older, yeah,” Gabe nodded, setting her in the crib. “When they don’t wanna share anymore, we might get them different rooms. When they turn ten we will for sure, though,” she smiled.

Sam nodded in agreement, laying Tyler in his own crib and backing out of the room. “When do you think their wings will be able to let them fly?”

She shrugged softly. “I’m not sure, maybe when they’re as old as the boys,” she laughed softly and closed the door, sighing softly as she went to the closet to get an extra blanket and pillow. She took them to Ben, who was asleep, throwing the blanket over him, carefully tucking him in before raising his head to place it on the pillow, watching him nuzzle into the pillow. She kissed his forehead before standing back up, holding Bailey as she struggled. “Bailey, you sure are making it hard to move,” she muttered, walking back with Sam into their bedroom.

Sam gently closed the door behind them, changing into sweatpants and throwing his shirt onto the floor. “Do you feel any better?” he asked in a concerned tone, patting the bed for her to sit down.

She thought about it as she took her pants off, laying down with him as she shook her head, frowning. “It’s honestly getting better, but I feel worse,” she sighed, moving a hand over her stomach. “He’s very excitable and rowdy,” she mumbled and pouted.

“Sounds like a fun time,” Sam laughed softly, putting his hand over hers. “He’ll probably be like that once he’s born.” He thought for a moment. “What do you think our new niece or nephew will be like?”

She shrugged and smiled softly. “I mean.. I hope she just gets along with Bailey,” she laughed softly and gently took her hand away so Sam could feel Bailey kicking his hand.

Sam smiled down at the feeling. “He’s pretty lively,” he laughed. “They’ll be pretty close to the same age, they should get along okay.”

“Yeah, let's just hope Bailey settles down in his later years,” she laughed softly.

“Here’s to hoping,” Sam grinned. “In the meantime, want to try sleeping? Might relax both of you.”

She nodded carefully, turning to close her eyes and turn off the light, laying down softly against the pillow to sleep. “Night Sam..” she mumbled, staring out the window.

“Night Gabe,” Sam sighed tiredly in return, kissing her forehead before settling into his pillow to sleep.

She glanced back at him before rolling onto her back, taking his hand before pulling on his arm to wrap around her stomach, putting it under her shirt as she let go to lay down with a wide smile. Sam smiled softly as he fell asleep, fingers brushing against her side as he snuggled into her shoulder. Gabe smiled widely, falling asleep easily as she began to gently snore, making strange noises throughout the night when Bailey would kick.

Sam woke up the next morning laying face down in hair, arm still resting over Gabe’s stomach. He sighed softly as he raised his head to stare wearily around the room, moving himself out of bed gently to try to let her sleep. Her stomach moved and contorted slightly as she slept on her side, hair and drool stuck to her face and in her mouth as she slept peacefully. Sam smiled softly at her, closing the door gently behind him as he left the room to walk out into the kitchen.

“No, now you better stop before-“ Justice paused her sentence as she looked at Sam, holding a spatula to Ben. Ben, holding up a frying pan to her looked at Sam in a panic.

Audrie slowly popped her head up over the island, a metal strainer on her head. “Hi.. Daddy...” she chuckled nervously.

Sam blinked in confusion, glancing around at them with a raised eyebrow. “What are you all doing?” he asked, gaze returning to Audrie.

Audrie pursed her lips together before slowly sinking back under the island where Justice threw the spatula and ducked with her.

Ben quickly put the pan behind his back and smiled at Sam. “Good morning Uncle Sam.. we made your coffee,” he gestured with his head and an anxious smile.

“Uh-huh,” Sam said in a drawn-out tone. “Put those all away and tell me what you want for breakfast. One thing though, there’s too many kids here to be making a bunch of different stuff.”

Ben looked completely nervous as he sighed and walked to the counter across the room.

“Ben don’t!” Justice whined behind the island.

Ben glanced at Justice and sighed, opening the cabinet to reveal a plate with a bunch of waffles stacked on top, taking it out to sit on the counter, most of them burned or somehow still wet with batter.

“..Audrie did it!” Justice blurted out.

“It was Justice’s idea!” Ben protested.

“Was not!” Audrie yelled, strainer still on her head.

“You just don’t listen to directions!” Ben yelled back.

“Yes, I do!” Justice yelled, all three of them arguing loudly.

Sam winced at their yelling, clapping his hands together to get their attention. “Alright, enough,” he said sternly, shaking his head with a sigh. “I’m not mad, but we do need to get this cleaned up. Without arguing. Gabe is still asleep and I’d like her to stay like that for a while, she doesn’t feel well.”

They all frowned and glanced at him before silently taking things to wash and throw away, immediately cleaning up the kitchen and putting things away.

Sam sighed in relief as they cleaned, looking over their stack of waffles. “Honestly, these don’t look that bad. You should’ve seen the mess Dean and I made when we were left home alone once.”

They glanced at Sam as they finished cleaning. “What’d you guys do?” Ben asked softly, still scared of getting yelled at.

“Well uh.. we managed to ruin mac and cheese, milk was all over the floor, and Dean tried using a towel as an oven mitt while we made fish sticks and burnt his hand,” Sam responded with a sheepish laugh. “Oh, Dad was.. not happy at all.”

“Where is Grandpa?” Audrie asked curiously with a wide smile

Ben thought about it before looking at Sam. “I honestly never hear you talk about him. Or Dad,” he admitted.

“Oh, he’s.. not around anymore,” Sam shrugged, leaning back against the counter. “There’s not a lot to talk about really.”

“Did he know about us?” Ben asked, kind of upset about the topic.

“I’m sure he did you guys,” Audrie smiled. “Not me, though,” she laughed.

“I think Dean said he told him about you and Emma, but we pretty much gave up after that,” Sam hummed, staring at the floor in thought. “Anyway, Dean probably knows more than I do. They’ll probably be up in a while if you want to ask him.”

“Ask who what?” Gabe asked tiredly from behind him, wearing one of his shirts and shorts from her closet. She leaned against his back and closed her eyes, letting her messy hair, which was still stuck to her face, go anywhere she wanted.

“Morning, angel,” Sam said with a soft smile. “Ben was uh.. asking about my dad. I told him Dean would probably know more.” He shrugged softly and turned around to brush the hairs away from her face.

She hummed in response before scratching her head and leaning into his side. “Neat..” she mumbled softly, nuzzling her way into his chest.

Sam snorted, kissing her head. “I don’t think you’re quite awake,” he laughed, petting her hair.

She hummed and mumbled softly before gently shaking her head. “..Yes,” she said before laying her face against his chest and beginning to softly snore.

“Yeah, no,” Sam laughed, gently shaking her shoulder. “Go lay down on the couch, I’ll bring you some food.”

“I don’t wanna,” she whispered, pushing his hand awake to lean on him again.

Sam smiled, rolling his eyes and putting his arms over her back. “Alright, be stubborn,” he joked. “I do want to get some food though.”

“Fine,” she mumbled and leaned away from him to walk into the living room and back into their room.

Sam sighed softly, grabbing a big bowl from the shelf to cut up fruit into, separating it into individual bowls and taking two back into their bedroom.

Gabe laid on her side in the same position as she had been when she fell asleep the night before, mumbling soft words to herself as she dreamed.

Sam smiled, setting their bowls on the table before sitting on the bed next to her, rubbing her shoulder gently before picking up his food to eat.

~

Cas woke next to Dean with a soft grunt, turning over on her side to rest her head on his arm.

Dean rubbed his eyes before gently sitting up, noticing her before gently kissing her head and smiled. He turned to pull her into his chest, moving his hand down to her stomach, gently rubbing her hip bone where it was jutting out. “..Let’s hope we got one in last night,” he whispered softly.

Cas snorted, burying her face in her elbow. “Yeah, well, here’s hoping,” she sighed, stretching her arms above her head before bringing them back down to her chest.

He smiled down at her, pulling the sheets up for her to cover her bare chest. “..I think at least one,” Dean laughed. “Feel any different?” he asked nervously.

Cas hummed to herself, holding the blanket to her. “I.. can’t tell much, yet anyway,” she shook her head. “Give me a little bit. I need a shower.”

“Alright..” Dean frowned and sat up, petting her hair. “Go grab a shower, I’ll make breakfast,” he grinned.

Cas smiled gratefully, standing up and walking into the bathroom, shutting the door softly behind her.

Dean smiled and sat up to pull on some pants and went into the kitchen to start some coffee before making an omelet for Cas.

Cas sighed impatiently as she sat on the bathroom floor in one of Dean’s t-shirts and pants from the day before, picking up her phone to call Gabe.

Gabe groaned and rolled over so her hair was in her face, in a twisted mess. “..No,” she said sternly, eyes still closed as she dreamt before jumping at her phone, sitting up to pick it up, rubbing her cheek. “Heh-hello?” she asked, tired but alert as she swept all her hair back.

“Gabe? Did I wake you up?” Cas asked, a tinge of nervousness in her voice as she stared at the rest sitting in front of her. “Sorry, I’m just.. sitting on the floor waiting for this test to work and I wanted to talk to you.”

“Yeah, uh it’s fine I.. I was just tired cuz of Bailey,” Gabe mumbled softly and smiled. “Hey it’s okay, I’m awake and excited to hear the results,” she laughed. “How are you gonna tell Dean?” she asked.

Dean set Cas’ omelet on a plate and went back to the bedroom to get dressed, knocking on the door gently. “Breakfast is ready if you’re hungry,” he said softer than usual.

“Oh, there’s the baby daddy now,” Gabe teased her.

Cas shushed her and held the phone away from her face for a moment. “Thank you, Dean,” she murmured from behind the door, leaning against it more as she watched the test and held the phone back up to her ear. “I just have one more minute to go and it feels like it’s taking forever.”

“Oh it’ll feel like that,” she laughed softly and smiled widely. “You’ll wanna keep that. I still have all three.” She grinned widely. “Trust me,” she teased. “Just a few more seconds, also, try maybe shaking it a little, it sometimes works quicker,” she told her, reaching over to take Sam’s strawberry.

Cas squinted at the test, picking it up to shake it a couple of times, and held it up to the light. “Hey Gabe?” she said after a couple of moments of silence. “Can I call you back in a minute?”

Gabe smiled widely in a knowing sense. “Yeah, of course.” She smiled softly and hung up on her before taking Sam’s blueberries. “Cas is pregnant,” she smirked as she continued eating his fruit.

“What? Are you sure?” Sam said, eyes going wide as he tilted his head.

“Oh yeah,” Gabe grinned. “I could hear it in her voice. Plus she paused and asked to call me back after she took the test,” she snorted.

“That’s great! Has she told Dean yet?” he asked excitedly.

“She is right now,” she smiled softly.

Sam smiled and took a couple more bites from his food.

~

Cas took a deep breath as she pushed open the door, test in her pocket as she went out. “Dean?”

Dean was making the bed with new sheets as she came out. “Oh, hey, breakfast is on the kitchen counter,” he smiled as he took the sheets to the laundry room, then going into the kitchen next. “Tell me if you want another and I’ll make you more,” he told her.

“Of course,” she nodded, fidgeting with her hands before digging one into her pocket. “I do need to talk to you though. Or show you, rather.”

He frowned a little and turned to stand in front of her. “I didn’t hurt you last night, did I?” he frowned deeper. “..I’m sorry, I should’ve been more careful.”

“No no, you didn’t hurt me, I’m perfectly fine,” Cas assured him, taking his hand with her free one and pulling the other out of her pocket to press he test into his hand. “Perfectly fine.”

“That’s good at least,” he smiled and looked at her in confusion before taking the test in disbelief, holding it up to look at it. He sat staring at it for a long minute before he began to cry, and picked Cas up around her thighs to hug her, making sure he didn’t hurt any forming Nephilim as he spun her and slowed down to gently set her down and hug her tighter, burying his face into her shoulder as he cried.

Cas let out a surprised laugh as she was lifted off of the ground, hugging him tightly in return as she came back to the floor. “We did it,” she murmured, happy tears pricking at the corners of her eyes. “We did it.”

“We got one,” he laughed in disbelief, sniffling as he raised his hands to her stomach and crouched down to the flat stomach. “..I’m gonna love you to bits,” he promised, kissing Cas’ stomach gently.

Cas giggles softly, putting a hand over her mouth. “Gabe was right, about the connection I mean. It started up while I was waiting on the test but I wanted to make sure.” She gasped and grabbed her phone again. “Oh! I have to call them back!”

“I love you Cas,” he whispered as he stayed hugging her waist as she called Gabe.

Gabe picked up with a smile. “So how did Dean take it?” she smiled widely.

Cas strokes his hair as she put the phone on speaker. “He’s hugging me right now. The test was positive,” she said happily, wiping stray tears away. “We’re having a baby.” Dean hugged her a little tighter as he cried.

Gabe grinned widely. “Congratulations!” Gabe laughed softly as she put it on speaker. “I know you guys got this.”

“We believe in you,” Sam said with his mouth full of food.

“Thank you,” Cas said softly. “We’ll see you later on.”

“We’ll see you later, hopefully with your little guy in a few months,” she teased as she hung up. “Aw, first-timers,” she joked.

“Were we that mushy when we first found out?” Sam asked with a smirk.

“Yes,” Gabe said instantly. “You were,” she smirked.

“Just me?” Sam smirked with a raised eyebrow, jokingly poking her side.

“Babe, don’t,” she frowned at Sam, putting a hand on Bailey. “He wouldn’t lay still last night,” she sighed. “He hurts a lot.”

“Sorry,” Sam grimaced slightly, finishing his bowl of food and setting it aside. “Think we can do anything to get him to calm down?”

She shrugged and thought about it. “Getting him out,” she muttered softly, sighing.

Sam smiled softly, tilting his head. “How much longer do you think?”

She frowned and shook her head. “Maybe three more months..” she mumbled with a frown.

Sam hummed in thought, biting his cheek. “You gonna be okay? We could ask Cas.. okay maybe not Cas, but Jack could help.”

Gabe shrugged and smiled. “I’ll deal,” she laughed softly.

~

Dean smiled softly and pressed his mouth to her stomach, not moving in the slightest as he held her tightly but not enough to hurt whatever was forming.

Cas smiled and put her phone in her pocket, combing through his hair with both hands. “It’s a girl,” she murmured after a while, playing with the little hairs where his hair ended. “We’ve got another daughter.”

Dean laughed softly and slipped his hands under her shirt. “This is amazing,” he whispered softly. “I can’t believe we’re having another kid,” he laughed slightly, wiping away his tears. “Fuck,” he laughed softly. “..I love you two so much,” he whispered.

“I love you too, and I’m positive that she’ll be the same way,” Cas smiled warmly, brushing tears away from his face before going back to combing through his hair.

“..Do you want me to let go now?” he asked, tightening his grip a little bit.

“I don’t mind but I think our food’s getting cold,” Cas said, smiling softly.

“Hm.. eat it on the couch,” Dean told her, moving to only set it on the living room table before taking her to sit her down where he laid in her lap, head facing her stomach as he pulled her shirt up to stare at it.

Cas smiled down at him, picking at her food as she tried focusing a bit on the new emotional connection. “She can sense you,” she said in a whisper, staring ahead as she focused.

Dean looked up at her in shock before looking down at her stomach and smiled softly. “What’s she doing?” he asked softly.

Cas closed her eyes, hunching over slightly. “Well she can't really move or think much yet but she’s very excited,” she murmured. “She can hear us talking, I think, or sense it at least.”

“Amazing..” Dean whispered softly, staring at her belly. “..I’m just excited as she is.”


	22. Chapter 22

Audrie looked around the apartment before finding her dad still in bed, waking him up. “I can’t find Mom. A note said Michael is going to help and come home, but she’s not here,” she pouted softly.

Sam grunted as he woke up, attempting to blink himself awake. “Michael? Why would he.. shit,” he groaned, pushing himself out of bed. “I think she’s having Bailey.”

Her eyes widened a little. “Really?!” she asked excitedly. “Oh my god yes!” she cheered and grinned at him, “When’s he gonna be here?!” she asked excitedly.

“Give it a few hours, it could take all day Honestly,” Sam laughed softly. “I’m not sure when she left so.. we’ll just have to wait and see. Jack’s probably up there with her.”

She pouted and crossed her arms. “Fine..” she sighed.

~

Dean rolled over in his sleep to grace a hand over Emerald and grin when he felt her kick him. He moved to kiss Cas’ cheek and smiled “.. How're my two babies feeling this morning?” He asked softly

Cas growled under her breath and curled in on herself. “One of us is very happy to be awake and one of us feels like throwing up.”

He grinned and laughed softly, moving his hand around her stomach. “It’ll be over soon,” he whispered to her, getting Cas to roll over as he put his ear next to Emerald, listening to the soft movements. “Aren’t you excited to have a baby?” he grinned.

“Of course I am,” Cas said with a soft smile. “But I’m also ready for her to be here, outside of this vessel.”

“Aw,” Dean laughed and kissed her stomach. “Well I’m okay with this,” he joked.

~~~

Audrie sat up that night while Sam had fallen asleep on the couch. She heard crying and a hushed whispered before gently shaking Sam’s shoulder. “Dad- Dad it’s Bailey,” she whined.

Sam jolted awake, blinking rapidly before smiling and sitting up to rub his eyes, turning around to look for Gabe. “My babies are home.”

Michael laughed from the bedroom, helping Gabe to sit down before kissing her head. “Be careful.. he’s not going to be as easy as the others,” Michael frowned at Bailey before disappearing.

Cas sat with her arms crossed and lips pursed, grumbling under her breath. “I know I should be saving my strength but I want to see Gabe and Bailey, and it’d be so much quicker to zap us there.”

Gabe smiled softly and held Bailey close, covering him with the blanket before looking at the door “Sam?” She called out weakly

“They’re just down the hall” Dean laughed at her and shook his head “Come on, let’s go” he offered his hand to her as he opened the door

Cas smiled, taking his hand and holding her stomach as she stood to walk down the hall, knocking gently on the door.

“Gabe?” Sam called back, moving behind the couch to walk down the hallway. “Hey! How are you feeling?” He moved towards her, sitting down next to her to look into the blanket.

Gabe smiled at him before pulling Bailey away to cover his face and smiled. “Better.. no more feathers,” she smiled widely before hearing the door and giving Sam a confused look. “Dean and Cas?” she asked softly, slowly standing up to carefully walk out of the room before Audrie got it, opening the door for them as Gabe smiled, pulling the blankets more over Bailey’s head. “Cas!” she smiled widely.

Dean laughed and walked in, Ben and Justice with them as Ben closed the door behind them. “Sam told us you were having Bailey,” Dean grinned.

“Yeah, yeah I did,” Gabe smiled widely. “..Michael was amazed by him,” she whispered softly with a laugh.

“Did it all go smoothly then?” Cas asked, tilting her head slightly as she rested a hand over her stomach.

“Can we see him?” Sam pleaded, leaning over towards her.

“Calm down Sammy,” she laughed and looked at Cas, taking his hand to sit down, on the couch with her, Dean beside Cas and Sam next to her as she held Bailey. “Everything went fine with Michael and Balthazar making me laugh and smile the whole time. They really helped,” she explained, getting up to dim the lights before sitting down with Audrie in front of her. “Michael says that it’s super strange,” she whispered softly as she readjusted Bailey and moved the blankets to show his pale skin and very bright white curly hair. “Michael doesn’t know his wing colors because he refused to open them, but I know he has them,” she smiled softly, watching Bailey grab a hold of her hand to teethe on her finger, humming around her knuckle.

Sam stared down at him in wonder, brushing little white curls back. “Where’d he get white hair?” he mused, breaking out into a soft smile.

She smiled widely at Sam. “Michael can’t explain it,” she shrugged softly and moving Bailey’s tired form to turn him on his back where his wings finally opened, sprouting two small ones and two more extra small ones, all four a pure white. “But we did find this out when he was born,” she smiled. “It explains why they opened in my stomach,” she frowned at Bailey before wrapping him up again, calming him down as he cried. “I know, I know,” she whispered softly, hugging him close before looking at Sam. “Michael thinks he could be albino or something.. his eyes are really light blue, almost grey or white, and he thinks Bailey might be blind,” she frowned softly, looking at her son. “..But there’s no real way to tell until he gets older.”

Sam frowned slightly and nodded, a smile spreading back onto his face. “Well, whatever happens, we’ll work through it,” he said determinedly, gaze softening as he watched him. “He’s perfect.”

She smiled softly and raised him up for Sam to hold, setting him in his hands. “He’s small for someone being carried over-term,” she laughed softly, laying her head on Sam’s shoulder before calling Jack. “We always forget about Jack,” she frowned.

It took a few moments for Jack to answer, sounded slightly groggy. “Gabe? What’s up?”

“Oh, did I wake you up honey?” she frowned and looked down at Bailey, accidentally sending him a mental picture. “It’s just, Bailey was born and I thought you’d wanna see him but if you’re tired I don’t wanna bother you..”

“What?! I missed it??” Jack’s panicked response came through, bed squeaking as he sat up. “Sorry, I was going to come with you, I thought you would’ve told me when since I didn’t really know.” There was a soft grumbling in the background. “Sorry May, talking to my aunt,” he whispered. “Oh yeah, uh, Marcy’s here,” he laughed into the phone.

Gabe jumped a little and frowned. “Sorry,” she frowned more. “The offer is still open to come and see him..Sam’s pretty amused by his curls,” she laughed softly. “I am gonna go, just call me or something if you decided to come over,” she smiled. “If you want to now, but it’s alright, see you later Jack.” She sighed and threw her phone on the table. “I think Jack’s upset with me,” she muttered, leaning back over to watch Sam play with Bailey’s curls.

“Why would he be upset with you?” Sam asked, looking up from Bailey to tilt his head at her. “I thought he was excited to meet him.”

She shrugged. “I don’t know..” she whispered softly, feeling anxious as she curled in a little, jumping as all five babies began to cry, leaving Gabe to stand up in a confused panic before they stopped, and she sat back down. She looked at Matthew in the doorway and at Bailey before Matthew frowned at her.

“Didn’t feel good,” Matthew mumbled softly, Gabe wiping his tears.

“The kids can feel my emotions. Forgot about that,” she laughed nervously. “It’s like feeling six emotions,” she sighed softly, rubbing Matthew’s cheeks before sitting back with Sam. “I can’t even feel anxious now,” she laughed softly and looked back at Bailey. “At least I’ve got seven pieces of happiness,” she cued Bailey.

Sam laughed along with her, laying his head on her shoulder. Jack poked his head in hesitantly through the door a while later, an apologetic smile on his face. “Hey Gabe,” he said, stepping inside. “I uh, is it okay that I brought Marcy with me? She wanted to meet my family and I figured since we’re almost all together now, aside from Cas and Dean’s kid..” he trailed off and shrugged, still smiling as his gaze moved down the Bailey.

Gabe immediately took Bailey back into her hands and glanced at Jack before carefully nodding. “Uh..yeah- does she.. does she know about angels?” she mouthed the last part to her in a small confusion as she waited for his response, hiding Bailey away again.

“Uh.. yeah, I uh, told her about us a while ago,” Jack affirmed with a nervous laugh.

“Psh, more like I walked in on you with your wings out and nearly had a heart attack,” a new voice laughed from behind the door.

“Right, anyway, yes she knows and it’s okay,” Jack reassured her, gesturing for her to come in.

Gabe laughed a little and glanced back at Bailey, letting him chew on her knuckle. “Yeah I guess that’s okay..” she shrugged and smiled gently.

Sam grinned, rubbing Gabe’s back as he sat up. “Hey, Jack’s been telling us about you for a while. Dean’s been bugging him about it too,” he said, jerking his thumb towards his brother.

Gabe flinched and looked at Sam.

“Okay, maybe a little bit,” Dean laughed softly and shrugged at her. “What can I say? I wanted to meet my son’s friends,” he winked at Jack a little.

Jack smiled softly, eyes going back to Bailey as he walked over to crouch next to Gabe. “Whoa, cool hair!” he murmured excitedly, looking up at her.

Dean laughed a little and looked back at Gabe.

She jumped a little and held Bailey a little bit closer. “Um- yeah, oh,” she mumbled, lifting him again to lay him on his stomach as he made a fuss. “Oh hush Bails,” she whispered, slightly rubbing his spine as the baby smiled and sprouted his four wings to show Jack with a wide smile.

Jack grinned in response, letting his own wings spread out to show him. “I don’t know if it’ll work the same with him but the others always liked it,” he laughed softly, flapping his wings gently.

“Are they asleep right now then?” Cas asked. “All of the twins, I mean.”

Gabe nodded softly. “Yeah but when I open my wings, they all open theirs and wake up, so I don’t really wanna do that,” she frowned before remembering Matthew was out of bed. “What- hey, why- hey,” she said as he walked past Marcy and to his room. “Why..” she paused and sighed in disbelief. “I’ll be right back,” she whispered softly, walking past Marcy to walk into the boys’ room, a soft light shining in there as she whispered to them.

Dean glanced at them before he stood up and smiled at Marcy. “Hi, I’m Dean. Jack’s adoptive father, along with the angel Castiel,” he gestured to Cas. “Right now she’s having Jack’s little sister, Emerald,” he smiled at Cas, rubbing his hand over Cas’ stomach.

Cas smiled softly, putting her hand over his as she nodded to Marcy. “My name is Castiel. It’s good to meet you.”

Sam nodded in agreement, standing up from the couch. “And I’m Sam, Jack’s uncle.”

Marcy smiled at them all, eyebrows raising slightly as Sam stood. “Woah, you’re tall.” She glanced over at Jack and smiled. “He’s told me about all of you, nice things, I promise.”

“That’s good to hear at least,” Dean laughed softly.

Once Gabe put the twins to bed, she carefully closed her wings and closed the door before checking on the other twins, finding them awake too. She sighed as she got them to bed, closing the door and leaning against the wall to finally relax.

Sam leaned over to check on her, smiling softly. “You should probably get some rest Gabe,” he suggested, walking around the couch to stand next to her.

“I won’t talk bad about you,” Jack laughed. “It is late though, should those two be awake?” He gestured to Gabe and Cas.

She looked up at him with wide eyes and laughed. “The hell I should be. I just passed a bowling bowl and you expect me to sleep after that?” she mumbled to him. “No,” she laughed.

Dean glanced at Gabe whispered to Sam before looking at Cas. “I don’t see the problem,” Dean shrugged a little.

“Well I mean even if Gabe can’t sleep Cas is still pregnant,” Jack shrugged. “Gabe was always pretty tired, or seemed like it when she was pregnant.”

“I don’t know if that’s necessary, but I appreciate your concern,” Cas said with a shake of her head.

“Hey,” Gabe glared at Jack before pouting. “I was only tired with Bailey when he’d kick me,” she mumbled softly, “or tickle me with he stupid little feathers.” She smiled and rubbed her curls. “You try having a bird in your stomach for six months.”

“No thanks,” Jack snorted, backing up slightly.

“I’ve got it covered,” Cas smirked, pointing to her own stomach. “And I’m starting to see what you mean. It’s not all the time, just at random and only for a minute.”

“For Emerald,” she muttered. “Bailey here loved his wings,” she frowned at him before finding Tyler and Taylor at her feet. “What, no- bedtime,” she told them, watching Matthew and Logan run by with their wings out before Taylor and Tyler opened theirs to follow them, giggling. Gabe stood in disbelief and looked at Sam with watery eyes. “..I wanna go on vacation again,” she frowned as Matthew jumped up with Jack and tried flying to him before Taylor stood at Marcy’s feet, Logan hugging her leg. Gabe stared at them before looking at her. “I’m sorry they’re not usually.. like this,” she frowned at them.

“It’s alright, I don’t mind,” Marcy laughed, glancing down at him with a smile.

“I feel like we caused this by arriving,” Jack snorted, putting his wings away.

“It’s alright,” Gabe laughed a little before sighing. “At least I have a wing for each kid to hold,” she joked and smiled at Logan before taking the two-year-old's hand. “They like new people,” she mumbled before Logan whined and sighed as he went back to Marcy. “I quit,” Gabe mumbled, gently handed Bailey to Sam.

Sam snorted as he held Bailey against his chest. “On the bright side, once they’re old enough for school, they’ll make friends quickly,” he shrugged. “They love meeting new people.”

“We don’t know how Bailey will react though,” she frowned and looked at Taylor and Tyler in the floor with each other as Matthew tugged on Jack’s pants, Logan only staring at Marcy with big eyes. “..I’m hoping he’ll make friends easily or at least want to make friends himself,” she frowned, moving her baby’s hair back and gently kissing his forehead before taking him back into her arms.

“We’ve got time before we need to worry about it,” Sam reassured her. “Besides, Emerald will be here before then. In a few more months actually. We could probably get them to spend time together.”

“Maybe,” Gabe sighed and gently picked up Taylor and getting Tyler too. “This is the last time I’m putting you guys to bed,” she warned, going into their room.

Matthew watched and ran from Jack and Sam onto the kitchen to hide as Logan quickly followed him.

“Oh my god,” Ben laughed softly and looked at Marcy. “Ben, his brother, Justice our sister and Audrie’s our cousin and Gabe’s daughter,” he explained.

“The angels!” Justice reminded him as he ran for the kitchen.

Dean laughed and gently pet Cas’s stomach. “I’m gonna help Gabe with their kids,” he mumbled and smiled followed Ben and Justice to bring them out where Gabe came back to take them and put them to bed, coming back to take Bailey, kissing his head before taking him to the bedroom to put him in the crib.

Gabe came back out, worn out and tired as she leaned on Sam. “Audrie, Justice, bedroom,” she told them, watching them go into their room and look at Marcy. “Sorry, Gabriel, Cas’s brother/sister, Sam’s wife/husband and Jack’s aunt.. uncle,” she mumbled, offering her hand to shake. “Depends on the vessel,” she admitted with a laugh.

Marcy tilted her head and nodded with a laugh, shaking her hand. “I think he explained the vessel thing, like you can go from one to another as long as they’re strong enough,” she smiled.

“Except Nephilim,” Jack pointed out. “And the same explanation Gabe have to you goes for Cas, she’s usually in a male vessel.”

Cas nodded. “I simply switched vessels so that I could have my child.”

“Yes, but once we have a Nephilim we’re kind of stuck for a while and.. I’m kind of stuck for.. a few years,” she laughed and gestured down the hall. “It’s definitely worth it though,” she grinned and glanced at Cas.

Cas hummed in agreement, making a face before moving to sit down again, hunched over. “I’ll be happy once this nauseous feeling is over with.”

“You’ll be happy to have your little Emerald,” Gabe teased her. “Do you think she’ll have wings like you?”

“I think so, yes,” Cas said with a smile. “Even if she doesn’t, we’ll love her anyway.”

“Well duh, Taylor, Tyler, and Bailey look nothing like me,” she laughed softly. “But I can’t wait to meet her.”

Cas smiled and nodded, resting a hand on her stomach. “A few more months.”

“It’ll be worth it,” she mumbled with a soft yawn, laying her head and arms on the back of the couch to close her eyes.

“And one’s tired,” Dean laughed at her, gently placing his hand on Emerald.

“We should probably let you get some sleep, it is pretty late,” Jack said with a soft smile. “We’ll see you guys later, sometime.”

“Get home safe,” Cas nodded to him, Sam waving from beside Gabe.

“Have fun and don’t be stupid,” Dean glared at him before smiled and waving him off, gently kissing Cas’ cheek before looking back at Gabe, poking her cheek to find out she was asleep. “..Sam go get me a marker,” he whispered softly.

“No,” Sam deadpanned, carefully picking her up. “I don’t really want her wrath in the morning, thank you.”

“We should probably get home too,” Cas pointed out with a smile, struggling to stand back up and holding his shoulder to steady herself.

Gabe shifted and leaned against him, gently breathing as she moved her arms to her stomach, holding it.

Dean sat still as he tightened his arm for her, standing up after her to put an arm around her, steadying her before walking to the door to open it for her. “Take it easy,” he mumbled to her, offering his hand to her.

“I’m gonna take her to bed, we’ll see you guys later,” Sam smiled, nodding as he went down the hall. “Night jerk.”

“I’m fine,” Cas insisted, taking his hand anyway and starting toward the door.

Gabe frowned a little and turned into Sam’s warmth, wiggling in his arms as she held onto his shirt, mumbling to herself. “Back.. back for Bentley,” she told him.

“Bitch,” Dean smiled before looking at Cas.

“Bentley?” Sam repeated in confusion.

“Our son,” she mumbled tiredly, rubbing her eyes.

“We have a Bailey,” Sam said, tilting his head in confusion. “Who’s Bentley?”

She stayed silent, moving to wrap her arms around his neck as she fell asleep in his arms again.

Sam shook his head, laying them both on the bed, planning to ask her about it when she was awake. “Night Gabe.”

She turned and rolled in her sleep as she found his arm and moved to lay, practically on top of him as she threw her arm and leg over him, smiling in her sleep.

Sam smirked a little as he fell asleep, face resting against her hair.

Gabe woke up in the middle of the night to a loud gasp, quickly covering her mouth when she realized Sam was still asleep before looking to see just Bailey, getting out of bed to go see Michael.

~

“I’m just worried about you,” Dean mumbled, closing the door behind them, testing it to make sure it was locked. “Am I not allowed to be worried for my pregnant wife?” he frowned.

“You are, but I’ll be okay,” Cas sighed, sitting down again to rest. “Gabe got through it didn’t she?”

“..Well yeah..” he mumbled softly, leaning against the door. “I just.. am I not allowed worry?” he asked softly, crossing his arms.

“You can,” Cas sighed, shaking her head. “But I’ll never get used to anybody worrying over me, you know?”

He smiled widely and came by her to sit on the floor, hugging her stomach softly as he kissed Emerald. “Well I’ll always worry,” he whispered softly. “As much as you don’t want me to. Because worrying means you love someone.”

“Well, it’s a good thing I’m always worried for you then, hm?” Cas smiled, brushing her fingers through his hair.

He laughed a little and kissed her stomach again before pressing his forehead against it. “You should get some sleep,” he said, sitting his head up. “Come on, it’s late,” he smiled.

Cas sighed and nodded, pushing herself up with a grunt so they could walk back into their room together. “You need it more than me.”

“As if,” he muttered, following her to get changed, pulling the blankets down for her and laid down, waiting for her as he laid there pouting at her.

Cas snorted and rolled her eyes, laying on her side next to him. “You do.”

“Shh,” He hushed her and smiled widely as he held her close, rubbing her stomach. “You’re more tired than I am,” he whispered, gently kissing her. “Get some sleep.”

Cas grunted, smiling softly as she fell asleep against his chest. “Night.”

~~

Dean woke up first and noticed Cas still on him before gently brushing her hair back and kissing her forehead, moving to rub her stomach, just to feel it again.

Cas hummed in her sleep, brow furrowing for a moment as Emerald kicked before relaxing again.

Dean smiled happily as he moved to wrap a hand around her waist, putting a hand over Emerald’s foot, gently rubbing it as he kissed her belly.

Cas made a startled squeak as she woke suddenly. “Did you hear that?”

Dean jumped a little and looked up at him in confusion. “Oh, yeah I was talking to Emerald, sorry,” he mumbled, rubbing his thumb over Emerald’s foot again.

“It wasn’t-“ Cas stopped talking to grab his hand, jumping again. “It wasn’t a voice, kind of, it was like a laugh in my head?”

Dean frowned and let his hand relax. “..Uh.. are you sure?” he mumbled softly, looking up at her. “Is it like.. angel radio stuff?” he asked.

“No, not exactly,” Cas shook her head. “I think- I think it’s Emerald.”

Dean stared at him before frowning. “Are you sure?” he asked softly. “Is she like.. already talking to you?” he asked.

“No, she’s.. she’s laughing,” Cas explained. “I can hear her laughing, or I could anyway.”

Dean smiled and looked back at her stomach, rubbing his hand around before finding her foot, rubbing the bottom of it again before looking at Cas.

Cas squeaked and held her hand over her mouth, pushing his hand away.

He laughed softly and smiled. “I’m tickling her,” he whispered, trying hard to keep his hands to himself. “I’m actually touching her,” he whispered softly, tears forming in his eyes.

Cas sighed deeply through her nose as she moved her hand away, a soft smile on her lips. “Both of us really,” she laughed softly. “I can hear her laugh in my head. I wish I could show you.”

Dean shrugged “I’ll hear her soon enough,” he smiled happily. “For now, knowing is enough,” he grinned and kissed her stomach again.

Cas smiled and let go of his hands, using one as a pillow. “I can’t wait.”

“Me either,” he smirked a little and grazed a hand over Emerald’s foot again.

“Stop it,” Cas laughed, pushing his hand half-heartedly.

“But it’s adorable..” he smiled and wrapped the arm around her instead. “There, better?” he muttered with a pout.

Cas smiled and nodded, curling up to rest her head under his chin, letting her wings come out to wrap over them. Dean smiled widely and kissed her forehead before rubbing the base of her spine above her tailbone. Cas sighed and hummed in contentment, snuggling into his chest.

~

Sam woke up early in the morning, sighing as he sat up to stretch, mumbling a ‘Good morning’ to Gabe as he did so.

Bailey mumbled some things in his crib, laying on his back as he giggled, reaching up for the small star mobile over his head.

Sam smiled softly as he leaned over to see him, reaching to gently spin the mobile. “Hey, buddy.”

Bailey stopped laughing as he stared at Sam in confusion, his wide eyes just staring at him.

Sam smiled, removing his hand as he scooted closer to the crib. “How long have you been awake? Your siblings usually cried when they woke up.”

Bailey laughed softly and reached up at him, whining up at him, tensing his fingers. Sam reached down to pick him up, cradling him against his chest. He smiled happily as he held onto his shirt, reaching around excitedly before immediately stopping, staring at the empty doorway with wide eyes. Sam raised an eyebrow, looking in the direction he was staring in confusion.

Gabe sighed as she walked back in with a little black haired baby. She looked at Sam and smiled, watching Bailey get excited, opening his wings to reach out for her. “Oh, is my lil baby excited?” she grinned.

“He is,” Sam snorted before noticing the baby in her arms. “Uh, who’s that?”

Her smile dropped as she looked down at the baby. “Um.. uh,” she laughed softly. “..Bailey had a twin,” she explained softly, smiling apologetically at him before the smile dropped.

“He did?” Sam blinked, tilting his head at the baby. “Why didn’t you tell me? I wouldn’t have been mad.”

“Well-“ she frowned and walked to him, carefully moving him over to tickle his spin so his three wings would appear, looking back up at Sam. “..Michael was worried about him coming down to earth so soon, so he watched him a little longer,” she mumbled. “I really didn’t know they were twins until they were born,” she admitted.

Sam smiled softly at her, sitting Bailey up. “Is he the Bentley you were talking about last night?”

“Uh, yeah,” she smiled softly. “..Michael’s still worried about how he’s going to fly. But other than that, he enjoyed baby Bentley and said he’s willing to babysit more,” she smiled widely.

“That’s good,” Sam grinned, glancing between them both. “Look at that, we’ve got three sets of twins.”

She sighed softly and gently nodded. “Three twins and seven kids,” she smiled widely. “What the actual fuck is up with your dick and why does it keep putting twins in me,” she glared at him, holding Bentley extra close.

“I don’t know,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Are you done with the baby thing?”

“Are we done having sex?” Gabe asked. “Because if not, then no, there’s a good chance we’re gonna have kids again,” she laughed. “Unless I’m taking up celibacy from your dick, I don’t think so,” she smiled.

Sam snorted. “We could also just use better protection.”

“Or oral,” she shrugged softly before freezing. “Okay this is getting weird holding a fucking newborn,” she mumbled and wrapped Bentley back up. “Now I get to start carrying twelve bottles with me and we need a bigger car,” she sighed deeply.

“We definitely, DEFINITELY need a bigger car,” Sam hummed, glancing down the hall. “And a lot of diapers.”

“We’ll keep a box in the car,” she glanced down softly before sighing. “If we’re going with the kids then we’ll need a whole bus,” she mumbled before shaking her head. “Alright.” She took a breath. “No more kids,” she declared before thinking. “..There’s so much shit to do today,” she laughed nervously.

“I know we need groceries, and some more things of formula,” Sam sighed. “Alright, one of us can take Audrie, Matt, Logan, and Taylor to the store, the other can stay here and watch the other three.”

“Or one of us could take Audrie and one baby while the other watches the other five kids with Michael,” she suggested before grinning. “Or we could leave them all with Michael and go alone,” she smiled evilly.

“Okay, we aren’t tormenting your brother with seven kids,” Sam laughed. “Why don’t Michael and I watch five of them while you get out for a while?”

“Are you sure you’re gonna be able to handle them?” she asked with a somewhat-excited smile. “I could take maybe one, one or two-“

“We’ve got it,” Michael said as he suddenly appeared and put a hand on her shoulder. “Go out alone. Leave Audrie. We’ve got it under control,” Michael smiled widely as he handed her her purse and pushed her to the door.

She frowned and glanced down at her shorts and tank top. “..Don’t pick my clothes for me,” she glared at Michael.

“It was convenient, now go,” Michael grinned, nudging her to the door before snapping her away and turned to Sam. “Sam,” he nodded, holding Bentley gently.

“Michael,” Sam acknowledged him, moving to the edge of the bed to stand up. “How’ve you uh, been?”

“Excited. I never thought one of the archangels would be having so many kids but Gabriel put a whole new emphasis to the rebel angel,” he smiled softly as he stared at Bentley, gently rubbing his sleeping head.

“Yeah,” Sam laughed. “But hey, that’s one way to expand your family, right?”

“It is, but it’s also expanding yours isn’t it?” he smiled, “All little.. Winchester Nephilim.” Michael smiled. “God fears them,” he teased before quickly reassuring him. “He actually really loves them and is happy Gabe has stopped tormenting Heaven and settled here,” he smiled. “And he’s a grandpa,” he shrugged. “Well, again.”

“Soon to be again,” Sam pointed out. “Since Cas is expecting. He’s been wanting one for a while, and he seems really happy.”

“Yeah, he told me and I’m gonna be there with him. It seems to work well when Balthazar and I are making them laugh,” he smiled and jumped as Sam’s phone rang, letting him take it.

Sam shifted Bailey to one arm and dug his phone out of his pocket, holding it up to his ear. “Hello?”

“Hey Sammy,” Gabe said cheerfully. “..Just... wanted to make sure you’re okay. The babies aren’t crying too much. Maybe they’re fussy and need me- just checking..” she added quickly, frowning as she walked through the store.

“We’re okay Gabe, don’t worry,” Sam assured her with a smile. “If something happens I’ll call you, but we’ve got everything under control.”

She pouted a little and sighed. “Alright I’ll.. I’ll still call sometimes and check back in,” she mumbled softly.

Audrie opened the door a little to peek in when she heard two guys, making direct eye contact with Michael before she ran back into the living room.

“Alright, I’ll keep my phone on me,” Sam said, laughing at Audrie as she ran from the bedroom. “I’ll see you later, love you.”

“Love you too..” she mumbled softly, putting her phone away in disappointment.

“Is she also yours?” Michael asked with curiosity.

“Audrie, you mean?” Sam asked, nodding to the hallway. “Yeah, we adopted her before Matt and Logan were born. I kind of forgot you’ve never really been to our house.”

“I watch out for you guys sometimes, so I do see them. It’s just hard because when I do look there’s either all the kids or no kids,” he smiled softly. “just to clarify I only watch when Gabriel’s head is swarming with anxiety. She chooses to send those thoughts to me, and I make sure she’s okay and send her reassurance,” he smiled softly.

“Well thanks,” Sam grinned, shifting Bailey against his chest as he put his phone away. “Wanna officially meet your human niece?”

“Kind of, yeah,” Michael laughed softly. “Haven’t even met the others but yeah,” he grinned.

“We’ll let them sleep while you do,” Sam smiled, nodding to the crib as he laid a sleeping Bailey down.

Michael walked by with Bentley and gently set him down, staring at them in a strange feeling. “..They’re so.. cute,” he mumbled, watching Bailey open his wings to lie on his stomach. Michael gasped a little and held onto the edge as he stared at them with wide eyes like a child, watching them.

Sam smirked, crossing his arms as he watched him. “Aren’t they? They’re really into sleeping with their wings out.”

“Well that’s normal, Jack used to do it all the time and even argued with me sometimes when he got older and I told him to stop,” he smiled softly before sitting up. “Right- um..Audrie. Matthew.. and the others,” he laughed. “I don’t remember their names,” he mumbled.

Sam snorted, beckoning for him to follow him out of the room. “Audrie, Matthew, Logan, Taylor, and Tyler.”

All five looked up from the couch and floor to stare at their dad. “Oh jeez,” Michael laughed softly. “And there’s even more.” He smiled widely as he watched them all go back into the pillow fort.

Sam grinned, leaning over the couch. “Guys, your uncle Michael’s here. Come out of the fort.”

Audrie carefully crawled out, followed by Matthew Logan, then Tyler and Taylor. “Hi, I’m Audrie,” she smiled softly. “Age ten,” she laughed and pointed to Matthew and Logan. “Matthew and Logan, three years old, and Tyler and Taylor are two,” she grinned softly, sitting on her knees to be level with her siblings.

Michael smiled a little at them. “Are they always this sweet?” he asked with a wide smile.

“Nope,” Sam joked, smirking at Audrie. “But to be fair, that’s probably Gabe and I’s fault.”

“You’ve raised them well, I think,” Michael smiled.

Tyler looked at Michael in a little bit of fear before hiding behind Matthew, frowning at Michael. Taylor stared at him in confusion before breaking into tears, hunching her shoulders up as she came up to her dad, hugging his leg.

“Ah- Sorry,” Sam sighed, reaching down to pick her up. “They either get excited to meet new people or they clam up, no in between really.”

Taylor sniffled and stayed in his shoulder, crying quietly as she held onto his shirt.

“It’s alright, I’ve been seeing babies for thousands of years,” Michael smiled softly and watched her. “Plus they’ve never seen me before,” he shrugged. “It’s understandable.”

Sam smiled, walking back around to their fort as he rubbed her back. “Come on Tay, you’re alright.” She whined and sniffled, gently sitting up as she wiped her eyes and looked at her dad with watery eyes.

“They’ll warm up to me eventually maybe,” Michael grinned and crouched down to gently offer his hand out to the four others.

Audrie looked at Tyler and reached out to touch Michael’s hand, showing him it’s okay. Tyler reached out to touch him too, looking at his face before rubbing his fingers.

“See? It’s okay,” Sam said to Taylor in a gentle tone, crouching down on the ground to set her down. She whined again when he let go immediately beginning to cry again as she reached up for him, tears streaming down her face as Sam’s phone rang. Sam sighed, picking her up again and digging his phone out to hold up to his ear. “Yeah?”

“Hey just check- is Taylor crying?” Gabe asked suddenly. Michael gave him a look before Taylor sniffled quietly and continued to blubber on his shoulder.

“Yeah, I think she’s scared of Michael,” he explained, sitting on the chair so he could pat her back. “They’ve never really met before so..”

“Oh,” she mumbled softly. “So everything’s okay or do I need to come home?” she mumbled to him. “I’ll come home if you need me to,” she said quickly. “You can tell me if she wants her mom,” she laughed slightly as Taylor moved into her dad’s side, closing her eyes as she leaned against his ribs.

“Everything’s okay Gabe,” Sam assured her, rubbing Taylor’s back. “Do you want to come home? I can finish shopping after work tonight.”

She bit her lip. “No.. no, I’ve got it,” she mumbled. “I’m almost done, I just.. miss you. I haven’t ever really been away,” she laughed slightly, sighing softly. “I miss you. I hate shopping if I’m not with you,” she rambled on. “And I can’t even do half because you get off work really late and- and I can’t make you do the other half that late either. Am I nice wife or a really whiny and annoying one? Maybe I complain too much- I think I do but.. I just miss you,” she frowned deeply, not able to show him.

Michael laughed slightly. “Aw, I can feel her insecurities over the line,” Michael smiled gently.

“Tell Michael to shut the fuck up and remind me to stab him later,” Gabe muttered.

Sam smiled, shaking his head knowing she couldn’t see. “We’re not stabbing your brother and you aren’t annoying. We just usually do these things together and you aren’t used to it yet.”

She frowned and nodded carefully. “Yet?! Wait I have to do this again?” she whined. “But..” she frowned deeply and sighed before she swallowed. “Alright.. I’ll uh.. let you go then and call you back later?” she asked hopefully.

“Phone will be in my pocket,” Sam answered warmly, nodding. “I love you, the kids love you.”

She smiled softly over the phone. “I love you and them both very much..” she whispered gently. “..Thanks, Sam,” she smiled widely. “I’ll call you when I’m on my wat home.” She grinned and hung up again, frowning instantly afterward.

“You reassure her a lot, huh?” he asked softly, ending up with Tyler in his arms on the floor as Logan and Matthew hugged around him.

“Well yeah, but I don’t mind,” Sam shrugged, phone returning to his pocket.

“Yeah, of course, I’m just saying, like.. that’s really nice and I wanted to thank you.” He smiled widely. ”None of the family really likes Gabe so- well. I could go into the deep backstory but still, it’s her business,” he smiled.

“I could always ask her about it, but she might not want to talk about it,” Sam sighed with a smile. “But like I said, I don’t mind, it’s not a problem at all.”

“She wouldn’t. She chooses what emotions and thoughts go through, and some go to Cas, some Uriel, she tries sometimes with you, but it doesn’t seem like you get them. And then most of them to me. And it’s a lot,” he mumbled. “She sometimes talks to me just to ask what she should do in this situation, and honestly it’s an overload of emotions and pain and-” he laughed a little. “I wonder how she does it,” he smiled.

Sam smiled sadly with a nod. “If I was an angel I’d probably get them.”

~

Cas moved herself out of Dean’s arms to sit on his side, patting his shoulder to get him up. “Dean.. Dean, I’m going over to Gabriel’s.”

Dean looked up at Cas in confusion before sitting up on his elbows to look at her. “Uh.. okay? I mean- do you want me to go with you?” he asked, a little anxious at her suddenness.

“I just wanted to talk to her about Emerald,” Cas shrugged. “I kind of wanted to go on my own though, if that’s alright.”

“Uh.. yeah” Dean mumbled “Yeah, that’s okay. I’ll stay here then,” he smiled and gently kissed her. “Go and do your own thing,” he joked and got dressed to make their bed.

Cas grinned, hopping off the bed and quickly dressing in comfortable clothes, saying goodbye to Dean before walking out to Sam’s door, knocking gently.

“Yeah, but it’s alright because being in her head all day is.. different,” he laughed softly before glancing at the door, instantly recognizing Cas. “Oh, huh,” he smiled and stood up to open the door for her, smiling. “Hey Cas,” he smiled.

Cas blinked in surprise. “Oh! Hello Michael,” she greeted him. “Is something wrong? I never see you anywhere except Heaven.”

“Gabe has me helping babysit,” he smiled widely. “And I am as willing as ever,” he whispered slightly. “What are you up to?” he asked her, offering her to walk inside.

“I came to talk to Gabriel about Emerald, but I suppose she isn’t here right now,” Cas shrugged as she walked inside, sighing in relief as she sat down on the couch. “I figured she could answer some questions.”

“She’ll be back in a while, she’s out getting groceries,” Sam explained. “But feel free to stick around.”

“Is something wrong?” Michael asked softly, closing the door as he walked around the babies to lean on the back of the couch to look at her.

Taylor looked up at Michael and frowned, lowering herself back into Sam’s side as she looked at Michael before beginning to softly cry again.

“Alright, Audrie can you bring Tyler into their room for me?” Sam asked, standing up with Taylor.

“Into the bedroom?” Audie asked, moving to pick up Tyler, holding him against her small frame

“Their room, yes,” Sam nodded, gesturing for her to follow.

She smiled softly and moved him higher up to carry her with Sam to their room.

Sam sat on the floor in Taylor and Tyler’s room, continuing to try and calm her. “Thank you,” he smiled. “If you want to sit out there with everyone else you can.”

“It’s alright,” Audrie smiled a little and watched Taylor instantly calm down. “Do you think maybe her seeing Michael’s wings will help? Or maybe him just touching her will? Kind of like how Mom gets rid of my headaches and anxiety?” she smiled.

“Not sure, we could try but she might just start crying again,” Sam shrugged. “Wanna ask him?”

“I doubt he’d upset with it,” she shrugged and set Tyler down as he walked over to Taylor, gently patting her arm in confusion.

Cas shook her head in response to Michael’s question. “Not wrong, just peculiar. I could hear her laughing.”

“Like.. in your stomach?” he laughed softly.

“Like in my head,” Cas corrected. “We figured it out last night thanks to Dean.”

“Oh. Weird,” Michael smiled softly. “That’s kinda cute,” he laughed.

“It is,” Cas smiled. “Both weird and cute. I was going to ask her if it had ever happened to her.”

“I couldn’t tell ya,” Michael laughed a little, rubbing Logan’s head as he fell asleep on him. “She’ll be home soon though, if you wanna talk to her.”

“I’ll wait here,” Cas smiled, resting one hand on her stomach and the other on her lap.

Michael smiled at him. “You said she was a girl?” he asked with a small smile.

“Uncle Michael, do you think you wanna hold Taylor?” Audrie asked with a wide smile as she came up beside him.

“Uh, isn’t that the one that’s crying?” he laughed softly.

“Yeah but we just wanna see,” she smiled.

“Sure,” he shrugged and looked back to Cas. “So how much longer?”

“Three months maybe? I’m not really sure honestly,” Cas shrugged. “You’ll be there when she arrives though, right?”

He smiled widely. “Of course I will. I’ve been there for every nephilim. All of Gabe’s- even Jack’s,” he laughed softly.

“Thank you,” Cas smiled gratefully, moving to lay on her side on the couch.

Michael smiled and gently pet her head that was against his leg, keeping a hand on her shoulder. “I am the best big brother ever as they all say,” he laughed and softly sighed.

Cas snorted, resting her head on her arm and closing her eyes. “Wake me up when Gabriel gets home.”

“Can do, little sister,” Michael smiled, rubbing down her spine and shoulder to keep her relaxed. Cas hummed in response, one hand still resting on her stomach. He smiled, glancing back at where Sam went off to before watching TV with the kids.

Audrie came back to smile at her dad. “He said sure,” she called before walking back into the living room.

Sam snorted and nodded, wiping Taylor’s tears from her face. Taylor sniffled a little, moving her hands up to wipe Sam’s cheek in confusion.

“What’re you stressed about hon?” Sam asked with a soft smiled.

Taylor frowned and moved in his arms so she was standing on his legs, moving back to lean on his shoulder and lay her head down and close her eyes.

Sam sighed and smiled, rubbing her back softly. “What do you want to eat when Mama gets back from the store?”

She thought about it and frowned when she didn’t know, admitting it. “I dunno,” she mumbled softly, falling asleep soon after.

Almost an hour later the door unlocked with Gabe carrying a few bags and the keys in her hand before she closed the door behind her, taking the things to the kitchen.

Sam looked up at the sound, holding Taylor against his chest as he stood up to see Gabe. “Welcome home,” he greeted warmly, talking quietly so he didn’t wake Taylor.

Cas continued sleeping on the couch, making a face as Emerald kicked before relaxing again.

Gabe looked at Sam happily as she quickly set everything down before hugging him tightly, burying her face into his chest before looking at Taylor, hugging him again to kiss his chin. “I missed you,” she mumbled softly.

Michael smiled and waved softly before gently squeezing Cas’ shoulder to get her up. “Cas? Gabe came home,” he mumbled again.

“Hm?” Cas hummed sleepily, lifting her head to squint up at him.

Michael laughed and rubbed her head. “You told me to wake you when Gabe got home,” he grinned.

Sam hugged her back with his free arm, kissing the top of her head. “I’ll go with you next time, hopefully Taylor will be okay with Michael by then.”

“If not we can take her,” Gabe smiled stubbornly, squeezing Taylor’s sides as she giggled awake and turn to see her mom.

“Mommy!” Tayloe grinned as Gabe took her and hugged her tightly.

“Very true,” Sam laughed. “Oh! Cas is here too.”

“Oh,” Cas yawned, sighing heavily as she sat upright to look over at Gabriel. “Hello.”

She smiled at her before waving. “Morning Cas,” she teased her before watching Taylor hide from Michael and look at Sam. “Hey, come here,” she mumbled, turning her to look at Michael.

“I’m friendly,” Michael smiled softly, waving.

Taylor stared at him before bursting into tears again, hugging her mom. “Aw,” Gabe whispered, getting her to be quiet and calm down. “I think someone’s due for another nap soon,” she sighed before smiling at Michael then glanced at Cas. “You could’ve taken a nap in the bed ya know,” Gabe smiled at her.

Cas shrugged. “I didn’t want to bother anybody,” she smiled. “I wasn’t really sure when you’d be home. I wanted to talk to you about Emerald.”

She dropped her smiled and held a serious expression as she turned to her. “What about her?” she asked

“Oh no no, nothing bad,” Cas insisted, struggling slightly as she stood. “I just had a couple of questions.”

She frowned still and kept Taylor asleep but rubbing her back. “Alright. Shoot,” she told her.

“Well for starters, did you ever hear them laugh? Like in your head?” Cas asked as she walked up to her.

“Oh, yeah, like a little soft echoing?” she smiled. “That’s normal. Sometimes you’ll hear them cry later on. Usually when you don’t feel good or feel sick they don’t feel good and don’t know why so they cry, it’s okay,” she smiled softly.

“Yeah but like, I think she felt Dean’s hand,” Cas continued with a soft smile. “It kind of scared me the first time.”

She nodded softly. “He tickled her. Nothing more than she’s ticklish,” she laughed “Sam kept tickling Bailey,” she shrugged. “It’s normal, I promise.”

“That’s good,” Cas nodded. “But so am I so I’d prefer that he stopped.” She laughed softly and shrugged. “Anyway, how long do you think it’ll be? I estimated another three months but I’m not sure.”

She laughed softly. “I never told Sam but I wish I did,” she muttered before thinking. “Um..not three,” she frowned. “You’ve got like.. I’d say less than a month,” she laughed softly.

“Ah,” Cas hummed, blinking in surprise. “Well I was.. off, to say the least,” she laughed hesitantly. “You’ll be there right?”

“It’s alright,” she smiled. “Of course I’ll be there. Balthazar will too and he’ll make you laugh along with Michael. Uriel and I will help deliver her and you won’t feel a thing, promise,” she smiled softly. “There’s nothing to worry about,” she grinned.

“That’s not entirely true, but I trust you,” Cas sighed, smiling slightly. “I’m ready to meet her, outside of the vessel anyway. Both of us outside of the vessel, preferably.”

“Uh.. you’ll be stuck in this vessel for a good month unless you wanna kill her,” Gabe frowned. “Sorry,” she shrugged and smiled at her sister.


	23. Chapter 23

Dean had been biting his lip and chewing his nails all morning and day since Cas had left to have Emerald with Gabe and Michael. It had been almost eight hours and he was desperate to know if everything was okay.

“Stop biting your nails, I feel my own getting shorter just by seeing yours,” Ben joked with him before frowning at his anxious expression. “Do I need to call Uncle Sam?” he threatened.

“He’s busy with the twins,” Dean mumbled around his nail, groaning as he waited and sat on the couch, waiting minutes tick by in agony.

Sam sat on the couch as the twins played on the floor and watched tv, glancing over at Audrie. “Think Dean’s still at home?” he asked, nodding to the door as he picked up his phone to call.

“Probably worried. I’m bored, where’s Mom?” Audrie frowned deeply as Sam called him.

Dean jumped and picked up the phone. “Uh- hey Sam..” he mumbled softly.

“With Cas helping with the birth,” Sam explained before holding the phone up to his face. “Hey, Dean. How’s it going down the hall?”

Dean hummed In time with Audrie before he continued. “Nervous? Excited.. I miss her. I’m scared- but happy..” he mumbled. “I’m so fucking scared,” he whispered softly, pulling at his short hair.

Gabe quietly appeared behind their couch and smiled softly, holding up a finger to Audrie as she put her hands gently on Sam’s shoulders before wrapping around his neck.

Sam jumped before he could respond, relaxing and kissing her head. “Yeah, I know the feeling,” he sighed into the phone, hitting the speaker button. “But do you want some news?”

Dean paused. “Uh, yeah sure,” Dean mumbled softly.

“We’re all done,” Gabe laughed softly into the mic, waiting for his response before the call ended and Dean was all done.

“Well goodbye to you too,” Sam laughed, laying his phone down. “How’d it go?”

“Well.. her eyes aren’t the same color, and she’s got beautiful blackish green and blue-tinted wings,” she smiled softly, leaning onto his shoulder before climbing over the couch to sit next to him. “You’ll have to see her some time, she’s a cutie.”

“Can’t wait, but we should probably let them relax with her for a while,” Sam smirked with a nod.

“I know, but- what was that smirk about?” she smiled as he stopped. “Hey, what was that about?” she laughed.

“Just imagining Dean being all mushy and chick-flicky, for all he says he hates them,” Sam shrugged, still smiling.

“Ew,” she whispered softly and laughed. “We’re not like that, are we?” she snorted.

“Sadly yes,” Sam joked.

“We were?” she asked in disbelief. “..I don’t remember it,” she shrugged with a smile.

“Every time Gabe,” Sam laughed.

“Hm..” she smiled as she thought to herself. “..So. Four times in total,” she whispered softly “Wanna make it five?” she joked. “I’m kidding, no more kids.”

“Nah, we’re taking a break from children at the least,” Sam laughed, kissing her cheek.

“At least a break,” she snorted and hugged him once he got in close, throwing a leg over his hips to sit in his lap. “How long is a break?” she joked with him, trying not to laugh as she snorted, nearly falling off his lap onto the floor.

“Depends,” Sam snorted. “How badly do you want more kids?”

“Not not,” she smiled and gently kissed him. “For now? No more.. maybe after they’re all at least two and not newborns.” She laughed and watched her six babies on the ground with their wings out, before turning back to smile at him, still in his lap before gently kissing him. “I like the seven we have now..”

Sam grinned and nodded in agreement, arms wrapped around her to play with the ends of her hair. “Besides, we still need a new car to fit the ones we have.”

She sighed and nodded. “But at least these are our last ones,” she smiled widely at him. “So once we get another car, it’ll fit all the kids,” she smiled widely.

“I looked at a couple but they're a bit out of our price range so we either need to save up or look for a different one,” Sam shrugged softly.

“Well we can't exactly just choose to hold it off,” she laughed softly. “So I guess we’ll need a new right away but I could just.. ya know?” She smiled softly. “....Steal one,” she shrugged anxiously, smiling weirdly at him.

“That’s probably not a good idea but we could always get some help if we need it,” Sam laughed.

“But... I can convince the guy to sell it for a lower price or even-.. to just give it to us,” she shrugged a little. “Come on Sam, what else am I using these powers for?” she pouted, opening her hands.

Sam sighed, shaking his head with a smile. “We can cheat for our budget price but we aren’t going to get someone fired for giving away a free car.”

Gabe pouted a little before smirking. “Well if I can just make money appear why don’t I get the car and just give them the money,” she smiled, snapping her fingers. “Easy as that,” she laughed.

“Better solution than stealing, yes,” Sam nodded with a grin. “Wait until tomorrow though? It’s pretty late, they’ll be closed.”

She blinked and stared at her hand before carefully setting in her lap, over Sam’s chest. “..Don't check our driveway,” she laughed moving off his lap to stand up.

“Gabriel!” He laughed, shaking his head. “Alright fine, but we’re going to bed before we go out to see it, deal?”

“Yeah I can do that,” she laughed nervously and picked up Logan, followed by Matthew walking after her, ready to climb into bed as she laid them down, shutting off the light and leaving the door open a little bit before coming back for Taylor and Tyler, picking them both up where they’d passed out on the floor.

Sam smiled and followed after her, waiting for her to put them in their room before walking into their room, changing into sweatpants and a t-shirt. “Audrie ran off to her room a while after you came home.”

She smiled softly as she carried in Bailey and Bentley. “One less kid to put to bed,” she laughed before setting each of them down carefully. “It isn’t gonna stop me from talking to each of them though,” she shrugged and went back to wish all of them a good night, making sure their lights were off and doors open just a small crack before coming back to bed with Sam.

Sam grinned, scooting under the covers as he waited for her. “How much do you want to bet she’s still awake and waiting for us to go to sleep?”

Gabe laughed and turned off the light, laying down anyways. “I don’t care. She’s probably talking to her friends or going to get a drink and after today I could care less about what rules my baby breaks,” she sighed and snuggled up to his chest, throwing an arm and leg over his body before falling asleep surprisingly quickly.

“You’ve has an eventful day,” Sam snorted in response, holding her close to him as he fell asleep.

~

Dean glanced around the room before dashing into the bedroom to look for Cas.

Cas was resting on the bed, staring down at the baby in her arms until Dean entered the room, looking up to smile tiredly at him. “Hello, Dean.”

Dean stared at her for a long second before carefully walking over to her, sitting down next to her to look at his sleeping daughter before beginning to cry with a small smile.

Cas smiled, leaning into him and closing her eyes for a moment before returning to staring at Emerald. “Isn’t she beautiful?”

He kept one arm around Cas’ waist and the other over his mouth as he wiped his eyes and looked down at her, brushing a hand very delicately over her head before she opened her eyes and giggled at him. “Whoa..” he whispered softly, staring at her as he hid behind Cas’ shoulder, letting Emerald hold his finger. “..We made that,” he whispered softly.

“We did,” Cas nodded softly, brushing a finger over her cheek, gently picking her up as tiny wings materialized suddenly.

Dean gasped and gripped Cas’s shoulders, watching his daughter yawn and play with her tongue before he started crying again. “Fucking dammit Cas. Look what you did to me,” He laughed and cleared his throat a little to smile at her, reaching out to touch her soft wings. “..She’s perfect,” he mumbled.

“Isn’t she?” Cas murmured proudly, leaning on him more and closing her eyes.

“..Is it okay if I hold her?” he asked, a little fearful.

“Of course,” Cas nodded softly, opening her eyes slightly to gently hold her out to him.

Dean smiled a little as he gently took her watching her giggle and try and reach for her wing to try and eat before spitting it out in disgust, frowning. “Aw..” Dean whispered softly. “..I can’t believe she’s finally here,” he smiled widely at her before leaning over to kiss Cas.

Cas nodded in agreement, cuddling his shoulder as her eyes closed once again. “We did it.”

“You did it..” he whispered softly and watched her before kissing her head and letting her fall asleep, watching Emerald fall asleep in his arms.

Cas hummed in response, a faint smile on her lips as she fell asleep on his arm, nestling her face into his shoulder.

Dean smiled and waited a few minutes, gently lowering Cas down before setting Emerald in her crib so he could get dressed. He moved the crib closer, and lay in bed with her, still wrapping an arm would her waist. Cas sighed softly in her sleep, moving closer to him and burying her head into his chest. He grinned and pressed a kiss to her head before pulling the blankets up to her shoulders, wrapping an arm around her from over the blanket to keep her warm.

~~~

Dean smiled widely at little Emerald with her piece of cake, making a complete mess of it. “For being one, you sure like to make messes even more,” Dean laughed, cleaning her up.

“You’ll get used to it,” Gabe smirked at him, holding Bentley as all her other kids played on the floor in the other room, locked in by a baby gate.

“You’re just now figuring this out huh?” Cas teased, watching her take the cake between her fingers and squish it, laughing brightly.

“Stop that,” Dean laughed and cleaned her hands, throwing the baby wipes away. “Why are you like this?” he teased her and gently kissed her head as he picked her up. “That’s enough,” he laughed softly and picked her up to sit at the table with her in his lap.

Emerald continued laughing, wings randomly popping out and flapping, tiny down feathers falling everywhere.

“You can’t fly Em,” Cas laughed softly.

“But damn is she gonna try,” Sam joined in with a smirk. “Be glad her flight feathers aren’t in.”

“No but I’m gonna need to vacuum again,” Dean laughed, gently patting her feathers as he bounced her on his knee.

“Enjoy that in a few months,” Gabe snorted. “You’ll wanna keep her first feather. Chuck keeps all of his children’s first fallen feathers, and he’ll definitely want hers,” she grinned before looking at Cas. “Did we ever tell him about our Nephilim kids?” she asked.

“I don’t know if you did,” Cas shook his head. “He knows he had to bring you back.”

“Oh yeah,” Gabe whispered softly as she thought about it. “Well he should then,” she shrugged softly. “I still have all their first feathers, but I should give them to him.” She smiled widely and looked at her niece. “And one day she’ll lose her first,” she smiled as she looked at Emerald and made funny faces at her.

“Want to call him?” Sam asked, smiling in amusement and Emerald made faces at her in return.

She smiled widely and looked at her. “Oh I could just take them to him but I’m not sure if he keeps Nephilim feathers,” she frowned. “I can ask,” she shrugged softly as she vanished.

“I hate it when you feathery mother fuckers do that,” Dean laughed.

“Oh then you’re gonna hate when Em figures out she has powers,” Sam snorted. “We’ve had to track down the twins multiple times.”

“Fuck,” he sighed softly, gently rubbing her black hair. “Don’t play magician with us please.” He laughed softly as Gabe came back with Bentley, leaning on Sam’s shoulder.

“He says to keep it,” she smiled widely.

“That was fast,” Dean laughed.

“Angel,” Gabe shrugged softly.

“Does he want to come over?” Cas asked hopefully, tilting his head.

She frowned at him. “He does,” she said quickly, “but Raphael is.. metaphorically raising hell in heaven over our celebration. He said he hopes so in a few months he might be able to,” she frowned.

“Oh,” Cas sighed, face falling slightly. “Alright, we can wait.” He shook his head and his smiled returned, turning to look at Emerald and Dean. “Ready to let her open her presents?”

“She’s just gonna sit there and lick the candy wrapping paper,” Dean laughed and picked her up anyways.

Gabe laughed and smiled widely. “I should’ve picked a different paper,” she mumbled softly. “Oh well,” she laughed, smiling at Sam.

“Fits the theme,” Sam laughed, kissing her cheek and walking with her to sit down. “Pretty sure ours are the biggest ones.”

“What can I say? I love my niece,” she shrugged with a wide smile. “Either way,” she laughed. “I’ve got news later, please don’t let me forget,” she kissed him before standing up to sit Bentley down with Bailey and talk with Justice and Ben.

“I’ll try to remember,” Sam promised, leaning his face onto his fist.

Cas sat cross-legged on the ground with Dean and Emerald, pushing presents over to him. “Think she can figure out how to rip it?”

“Probably not,” Dean smiled. “But it’ll still be worth watching,” he grinned, setting her in front of one as she just smacked the box over and over. “You’re doing great honey,” he mumbled to himself.

Cas smirked at her as she continued hitting the box, leaning forward with a grin as one of her smacks ripped a small hole. It caught her interest and she continued ripping at it, staring at the wrapping paper and attempting to eat it.

Dean quickly took it from her hand and rubbed her head as he glanced at Cas. “Not that smart yet,” he mumbled softly and laughed as he had to take another paper from her.

“She’ll get there,” Cas smiled, pulling back the rest of the wrapping paper for her so she couldn’t eat it. “But at least she knows it rips now.”

“But she’s gonna want to eat it,” Dean frowned as he held her back and moved her in front of the box, smacking it so she smacked it to keep her attention. “How long do you think it’ll take to lose her attention?” he laughed.

“Honestly? As long as it keeps making a drumming noise when she hits it we could be here all day,” Cas smirked. “Maybe we should get her lessons when she’s older.”

Dean laughed. “I mean, Ben likes the guitar,” he shrugged softly. “And Emma’s graduated in some choir-theatre thing,” he grinned. “We could make a band.”

“Who’s the singer?” Gabe smirked at him.

“We don’t know yet,” Dean mumbled and smiled.

“You can sing very well Dean,” Cas pointed out. “And I’m sure Audrie and Justice could do something if they wanted.”

“Just get all the babies to snack boxes as drums,” Dean laughed softly as he glanced at Emerald still patting all over the box. “That’s it, next year we're just getting her empty boxes.”

“It would save us money,” Cas snorted, leaning on his shoulder as he watched her.

“Literally just get her drums,” Sam laughed. “Tiny drums, just get those.”

“No, we flip pans over in the kitchen and let them smack them with wooden spoons,” Dean grinned.

“That’s what I did with Bailey, oh my god,” Gabe laughed.

“Is that why they get along so well? He taught her to smack things?” Cas laughed.

Gabe stared at the ground before looking back at Ben to talk to him.

Dean laughed and shook his head. “In my defense, I did use the idea,” he whispered softly.

Cas snorted and shook his head, sitting up to grab another box for Emerald, helping her rear it to make sure she didn’t eat it. “Oh! Did we show you the dress I found?”

He glanced up as he held Emerald. “No I don’t think so,” he smiled softly.

Cas smiled brightly, standing up and gently taking Emerald from his hands to carry back into the bedroom, reemerging a while later with her in a small tan dress with a black angel wing pattern on the back.

“That’s my baby,” Dean frowned as Cas took her before standing up to wait, staring at her in confusion before noticing. “Aw!” he laughed and kissed her head. “She’s adorable,” he laughed.

“I saw it while I was getting groceries,” he beamed, holding her out to him. “Couldn’t just leave it there.”

Dean laughed and took her back, smiling at her. “Aren’t you just the cutest?” He smiled as she looked up at him and rubbed his stubble. “Alright,” he mumbled softly and nodded. “You’re just a weird child aren’t you?” He laughed and kissed her again as he set her back in front of the box she liked to smack. “Well,” he smiled, leaning on one of the chairs. “She’s pretty much set,” he laughed.

“Perfect birthday,” Gabe snorted, checking the time. “Perfect, because someone has to work in three hours,” she smiled and picked Bailey up. “I’m gonna get the kids seated at home and fed while you go to your weird dinner thing,” she teased him. “Missing my cooking for some other girl’s,” she fake-frowned before taking Logan’s hand to get them all home.

“I’m allowed to bring you, you know,” Sam pointed out. “Pretty sure a lot of our people are bringing their wives or husbands.”

She shrugged as she sat them all down, more invested in counting them to make sure she had all seven before thinking about it. “I don’t think it’s a good idea,” she shrugged. “I mean, I don’t go anywhere anymore unless it’s shopping or something like that,” she gestured to their door. “I haven’t been to a social event since.. Cas and Dean’s wedding,” she frowned. “..Like five years ago.”

“Exactly, we need to go out more,” Sam insisted with a hopeful smile.

“We’d be happy to watch them for you,” Cas offered.

“Oh.. well,” Gabe frowned and stared down at Bailey and glanced at Dean and Cas. “I don’t know.”

“If we need any help we’ll call for Michael,” Dean insisted.

“I don’t..” Gabe sighed and gently set him back down. “I guess...”

“It’ll be okay,” Cas assured her. “Everything’s under control. Go spend some time together.” He looked at Dean and squeezed his side. “And then we need to do the same,” he said with a smirk. “None of us have been out in a while.”

Dean jumped and smiled, covering his side before laughing. “Cas I don’t think taking nine kids out would be a good idea,” Dean laughed.

Gabe frowned and glanced down before quickly looking back up. “Then maybe I should just stay and watch them,” Gabe smiled widely. “Nine kids is a lot,” she laughed nervously.

Dean shook his head. “No, we’ll watch them,” he grinned. “You go with Sam. Do your hair and wear a dress and do the girly thing.”

“Do the.. girly thing?” she mumbled softly in confusion.

“I meant after they get back,” Cas laughed.

“Oh,” Dean whispered softly.

“We just need to dress up a little, more professional than anything,” Sam explained. “A little ironic if you ask me, a good majority of us are children.”

Gabe frowned and thought about it. “..I don’t know how I feel about looking like some trophy wife,” she mumbled. “I’m pretty much a bad-ass,” she shrugged.

Dean covered his mouth so he didn’t laugh and bit his lip as he calmed himself down. “I’m sorry but I don’t wanna laugh and end up dead,” he whispered, trying hard not to chuckle.

“Oh come on!” she whined before laughing. “I’m socially awkward!”

“You told a virgin she was pregnant,” Dean mumbled.

“Exactly! Do you know how weird that is?!”

“It won’t be all bad, you can get to know my friends, they’re nice enough,” Sam said with a soft smile. “Or just talk to me, I won’t be too busy before dinner.”

“Oh yeah..” she whispered softly. “Um.. alright. We should get ready?” she asked softly, stepping to the door awkwardly.

“Yeah, now go. Have fun,” Dean smiled and opened the door for her.

Gabe frowned before taking Sam’s hand, glancing back at her kids once again before walking out.

“They’ll be okay,” Sam assured her, squeezing her hand. “Cas and Dean have everything under control.”

She frowned and crossed her arms as she walked into their own apartment. “I’m trusting you,” she glanced at him before walking to their bathroom. “I’m gonna take a shower and you get dressed.. I’m gonna be really hateful,” she admitted, frowning up at him. “I’m just gonna.. be emotional,” she laughed a little.

“It’s okay,” Sam smiled softly. “I’ll wait for you.” He started getting dressed as she closed the door, pulling on a business suit and attempting to tie his tie as she came back out.

She stared at him in her underwear and bra as she dried her hair and held the towel. “Seriously?” she teased him, drying her hair instantly as she stepped into the bed to be level with him. “Why did you get a job where you have to wear a tie if you can’t tie a tie?” she laughed.

“I.. have no good answers,” Sam laughed, holding his tie out to her with a helpless smile.

She smiled widely as she took it in her hands to tie, tucking them together before pulling on it to tighten it and kiss him quickly before loosening it. “You’re hopeless,” she teased him.

“I know,” Sam laughed, holding her hands for a moment. “Do you have your outfit picked?”

“Yes!” she smiled widely as she hopped down and walked around him, spinning him with her until she stopped to stand back on the bed in her black dress, leaning on his shoulders to kiss him before backing away, looking at it. “Casual enough?” she asked with a soft smile.

Sam looked her up and down. “Kinda fancy,” he noted, looking up at her with a small smile. “It looks really good though. They’d better keep their hands off.”

She blushed a little and laughed. “I’m gonna.. go find my shoes,” she blushed a little as she stepped down, holding his hand as she walked out, letting his hand go at the last second.

Sam smiled after her, crouching down to pull his shoes on and walk out after her, briefcase in hand. “All ready?”

She looked up from where she was pulling on some black converses before smiling shyly at him. “I’m sorry, I can’t do heels and the flats I have aren’t comfortable,” she pouted as she stood up, hair bouncing with sudden curls as she made them appear.

“It’s alright,” Sam laughed, offering his arm for her to hold. “Come on, it’s not too far away but I want my parking spot before someone takes it again.”

She smiled widely and took his hand instead and walked out the door. “Ya know I could always just zap us there right?” she smiled softly at him.

“Do you mind if you have to?” Sam asked, tilting his head.

“Of course not,” she grinned and waved a hand over his eyes before their car was in his spot, glancing around before looking at him. “I don’t actually know which building you work in,” she frowned softly.

“Just right there, we’re up on the sixth floor,” he explained, nodding to a building at the end of the block.

She stared at it before shrugging and taking his hand to walk with him. “So, you said your friends are nice, right?” she asked softly. “I just don’t wanna walk in and be surrounded by A, douche bags or B, friends who are nice to you but hate everyone else,” she smiled softly. “..Oh no, I’m gonna have to socialize with other women,” she whispered softly.

Sam smiled softly, squeezing her hand. “My friends are nice, yes, and so are their partners. I don’t know everybody in the building, though.”

She shrugged as they walked inside, immediately standing closer to Sam. “So everyone that you know is nice,” she mumbled softly as she breathed deeply. “So just don’t talk to anyone unless you talk to them first.”

“Well I won’t stop you from talking to people, but I’ll probably be a little more nervous about it,” he shrugged. “It’ll be alright.”

“Aw,” she grinned softly and patted his arm. “I more than likely won’t,” she laughed before looking down and back up. “I feel more like your daughter than your wife,” she mumbled softly.

“Why’s that?” Sam asked, pushing the door open and holding for her as they went inside.

She smiled and shrugged. “I’m so much shorter, and I’m wearing teenager shoes,” she mumbled.

“Yeah well, you look really cute,” Sam laughed, leaning over to kiss her quickly before clocking in and walking to the elevator, pressing the button and waiting.

She smiled widely and walked with him. “This is unfair though,” she frowned. “You’re too tall for me to kiss whenever I want to,” she muttered.

“I apologize for my genes,” Sam snorted, walking with her into the elevator as one door opened, closing again behind them as they headed up to his floor.

“You should,” she smiled softly, dancing slightly to the music before bumping his side and smiling up at him. “Look, you can be professional as you want, I’m gonna act like a child though,” she snorted.

“Yeah, not many of us are professional if we just have paperwork, which is pretty much all I need to do today,” Sam laughed, resting his hand on her waist as the doors opened again.

“So you’re gonna act like a child just like me?” she smirked a little. “I’m joking, don’t give me your looks,” she mumbled softly, jumping before relaxing instantly.

“My desk is this way,” Sam smiled, leading her to the right as they walked out into the room. “I’m not sure who’s here today but I’m sure someone will be.”

She smiled cheerfully and followed him closely, taking funny steps as she walked and danced down the hall before connecting back at his side. “Oh, all of your friends and boss?” she smiled.

“Most of them anyway,” Sam nodded, turning a corner and plopping down into his chair. “You’ve talked to my boss, over the phone anyway. He’s pretty friendly.”

“Ohhh,” she smiled. “I did,” she smiled softly and moved to stand behind him, looking around his desk before picking up a picture of all seven of the kids. “Aw, this is cute,” she smiled, sitting where it was sitting. “When’d you take this?”

“Not long ago, we were all relaxing and it seemed like a good time for a picture,” Sam shrugged, smiling softly. “I’ve got one of all of us as my screen background, from the pictures we took at the park a couple of months ago.”

“Aw. You’re so.. family-oriented,” she teased him as she hopped down to set the picture back down before glancing at his background. “No wonder your boss let you have the day off before,” she smiled to herself as she turned to look around and play with the things in his office.

Jerry glanced at Sam as he passed his office, noticing Gabe before looking at Sam. “Whoa, did you bring Audrie in for the day?” he asked with a smile.

Gabe turned to stare at the man before looking at Sam. “Did he just confused me with our daughter?” she whispered.

Sam stifled a laugh and swiveled around in his chair. “Yeah, no, this is my wife,” he corrected, standing up. “You’ve seen her picture before. Gabe, this is Jerry,” he continued with a grin, gesturing between them. “Jerry, Gabe.”

“Oh- jeez, I’m sorry,” he laughed, offering his hand. “It’s just..”

“I’m short,” she blurted, gently shaking his hand. “Or maybe it was the shoes,” she corrected.

“What?” Jerry asked before looking at her shoes and laughing. “I like her already,” he smiled softly. “Ralph is gonna be here soon, so maybe you could meet my husband.”

“Aw! I’m excited too,” she told him.

“Also.. Gabe?”

She paused. “Gabriella,” she smiled quickly. “But I just like Gabe,” she shrugged.

“Either of those or Gabbie,” Sam smiled before glancing around the office in thought. “Before I actually start doing my work, do you know if anyone else is showing up? Usually, people skip out on the dinners.”

Gabe smiled softly at him and moved to sit in Sam’s chair, spinning quietly in it.

“Uh.. quite a few, our lunch hangout group, Charlie- and boss man,” he laughed. “Probably more but.. hopefully not Chris,” he frowned softly and grimaced before smiling. “Alright, I’ll leave you to it.”

Sam wrinkled his nose slightly before smiling and nodding. “Alright, see you both later,” he said with a wave, turning around to see Gabe in his chair. “I need that,” he laughed, picking her up and setting her on his lap as he sat down.

She giggled before gasping and smiling softly, watching him type on the computer screen, fixing her skirt and smiling. “Do Jerry and Chris not like each other?” she asked softly, messing with the end of his tie.

“Uh.. nobody really likes Chris,” Sam answered uncomfortably. “Don’t talk to Chris. Trust me here. We all have our reasons and, amazingly, he hasn’t been fired.”

She blinked in confusion before thinking. “What did he do?” she asked “You’re obviously uncomfortable babe,” she mumbled.

“He’s just.. really creepy,” Sam sighed. “He used to go after Charlie a lot, nothing too horrible but it made her really uncomfortable.”

“He’s one of those,” she mumbled softly, leaning on him before staring at his screen, glancing at some girls that passed by and widened their eyes at her. She frowned a little, moving move into his chest to hide herself. “Got it,” she mumbled softly.

Sam moved a hand to rub her arm before returning to typing. “Yeah uh.. just steer clear of him. If he gives you any trouble just tell me.”

She smiled softly and nodded carefully, glancing at the women hiding around the cubical entrance to look at her before staring back at his screen. “So what are you doing?” she asked softly.

“Filling out forms mostly,” Sam shrugged. “Plus finishing a report on a recent case, because the boss wants me to.”

“Are you allowed to tell me what the case is?” she asked as she stared at it.

Sam smiled and shook his head. “No, that might lose me my job.”

“..Should I be in the room while you work on this case?” she whispered to him before smirking lightly.

“Honestly probably not,” Sam laughed softly, craning his neck to look around the office. “Charlie’s probably here. Her desk is the one covered in nerd stuff if you want to get to know her.”

She thought about it as she made eye contact with another girl, leaning back into him, gently kicking her legs as they dangled off his thigh. “I’d prefer to stay here,” she whispered softly, gently kissing his cheek to distract him, tapping her fingers on his arm.

Sam smirked, stopping his typing and leaning back in his chair. “Well if you’re gonna stay here then give me.. five minutes to finish this, and then I’ll be done, alright?” He kissed her quickly and went back to typing, squinting at his computer as he thought.

She smiled brightly and grinned, jumping slightly before pulling away and smiling at him. “I can do that,” she grinned, closing her eyes as she cuddled into his side, glancing at the females outside again before just trying to sleep on his shoulder.

Sam absentmindedly leaned his head against hers, typing away for a few minutes longer before letting out a sigh, saving the document and shutting off his computer. “Okay,” he hummed, tapping her shoulder gently. “All finished.”

She sat up a little and smiled as she sat up completely and stretched, leaning back onto him. “Nice,” she smiled widely and gently kissed him. “Now I have all your attention again,” she joked.

“Well yeah, but we’re still in public,” Sam snorted, leaning his face into hers.

“I know,” she told him. “I just like having your attention,” she smiled. “Because I’m whiny and liked to be spoiled by you,” she laughed.

“We can head down to the break room,” Sam suggested with a smile, rubbing her back gently. “Pre-dinner snacks, they’ve got a bunch of sugary stuff.”

“Cherry candy,” Gabe whispered softly as she stood up carefully to keep her dress down, flattening it as she walked around his chair. “I hope they have suckers,” she whispered softly.

“Pretty sure they do,” Sam grinned, standing to stretch before leading her into the room. “Oh! Hey Charlie!”

Charlie turned around with a surprised expression before breaking into a wide grin. “Hey Sam!” she greeted cheerily, hopping off of the counter with a stash of candy shoved into her pocket. “This your wife?”

She glanced at Sam before finding the candy stash Charlie had stolen from before picking out a few cherry things, eating a sucker as she watched Sam and Charlie talk quietly.

“Yeah, Gabriella, Gabe or Gabbie for short,” Sam grinned, glancing at her warmly.

“Well hey Gabe, I’m Charlie Bradbury,” she beamed, turning her head to see her better before turning back to Sam. “Gilda came with me, she should be back in a minute.”

“Did you decide to ask her yet?” he asked, walking around her to stand with Gabe.

Charlie shook her head. “Working up to it, lots of nerves.”

“How many gay couples work here?” Gabe grinned widely. “I’m in love with this,” she laughed, watching people walk in and out before focusing back on her feet, looking at Charlie’s Star Wars purse, almost dropping the sucker from her mouth. “Oh my god it’s Star Wars!” she grinned

Charlie glanced down at her bag and back up at her with a wide smile. “Do you like Star Wars?” she asked excitedly, bouncing on her feet.

“Uh- only if Han Solo had a Sith Lord child in the books,” Gabe snorted before recognizing Sam’s confused expression. “He did,” she whispered softly.

Sam laughed softly, leaning against the wall. “You’re both nerds.”

“Oh, you’re one to talk,” Charlie snorted, waving him off. “Mr. I Read Fairytales During Break.”

“Hey, leave my husband’s taste in books alone,” she snorted, patting Sam’s arm. “Half the time I’m blowing his phone up with pictures of the kids though,” she laughed slightly and looked at Sam before shrugging.

“She’s not wrong,” Sam smiled, taking out his phone for proof. “And every single one is saved.”

“Aw, aren’t you sweet,” Charlie teased, grinning as a dark-haired woman came in to stand next to her, taking her hand. “Hey hon, Sam’s here with his wife,” she said happily, gesturing to hem with her free hand.

Gabe gently waved as she stepped a smaller bit closer to Sam, anxiously messing with the seam in her dress where it was see-through. “Gabe,” she grinned, offering her to shake.

“Gilda,” she smiled in return, gently shaking her hand. “Charlie’s girlfriend.”

“Hate to break you guys apart since you just met and all, but I wanna go somewhere private for a second, gotta ask you something,” Charlie said quickly, gently tugging on her hand. “Nice meeting you! See you at dinner!”

Sam waved them off as they left, grinning as he rested a hand on Gabe’s shoulder. “She’s been trying to figure out how to propose to her,” he explained quietly, in case they were still in earshot.

She grinned widely. “Aww! ..I still remember the day you proposed.. I didn’t know and just kept fucking with Logan,” she laughed softly and smiled at him. “I’m still just as dense and clueless,” she snorted.

“No you aren’t,” Sam laughed, kissing the top of her head. “And hey, I got your attention eventually. Worth it.” He glanced out the doorway, noticing his boss standing with a coffee. “Oh hey, wanna meet the guy who gave me so much time off?”

Gabe frowned a little, looking at him before looking at Sam and shrugging. “Um.. sure,” she whispered softly as she held onto his hand.

Sam squeezed her hand and smiled reassuringly, walking them both over to him. “Hey, before you say anything yes I got my report done.”

He opened his mouth a little before smiling at him. “With your daughter?” he asked in confusion.

Gabe sighed and looked down before looking at Sam with a frown. “I’m not that short am I?” she asked insecurely.

“I mean, you are but I love it,” Sam smirked, shaking his head. “And no, this is my wife, Gabriella. My oldest daughter is in college and my youngest is with my brother.”

“Oh, I’m sorry Gabriella. You’re just very..” he frowned.

“Short? Yes, I know. It shocked me when I found out five years ago,” she laughed a little before smiling.

“Ah, I like her,” he smiled at Sam and nodded softly.

“Aye, that makes like three,” she laughed. “I guess you count too” she mumbled looking at Sam. “Three and a half.”

Sam smiled softly, squeezing her hand. “Well I just wanted you two to meet finally, and to say thanks for not firing me a couple of years back,” he laughed softly before looking over at Gabe. “I’m gonna head to the bathroom, are you going to be okay out here for a few minutes?”

She laughed a little and covered her mouth before nodding at him. “Yeah, I’ll be okay. I’ll see you in a few minutes,” she smiled and stood high on her toes to kiss his chin before standing down. “Later,” she teased him.

Sam snorted and laughed. “Alright, I’ll be back in a bit,” he smiled, turning to walk away and disappearing down the hallway.

She pouted as she watched him before, tapping her feet and leaning against the wall before someone tapped her shoulder.

“Hey, I’m one of Sam’s friends, you his.. daughter?” a man asked her.

She laughed and shook her head. “No, Gabriella, his wife,” she grinned widely, offering her hand.

He gently shook it and kept a gentle hold of it. “You’re very beautiful and young for being his wife.”

Gabe laughed a little, trying to take her hand back. “Well, I am the mother of his seven kids,” she laughed nervously.

“Oh, a mother? So you’re experienced?” he smiled, stepping closer to touch her waist.

“Um- I- I’m not sure what you mean,” she mumbled, flinching away. “Uh- could you not- touch me there, I don’t-“ she frowned as he laid his hand flat. “Alright you need to- to let go now,” she laughed a little, trying to get her hand back.

Sam stepped out of the bathroom, shaking his still-damp hands off as he rounded the corner. “What the fuck are you doing?” he near-yelled as he spotted the two, walking quickly toward them to shove the man away and put himself between them.

Gabe let her shoulders fall as she hugged herself, gently rubbing her arms as she regained a sense of being with Sam.

“Whoa- calm down Sam,” he laughed. “We were just talking,” he smiled. “No need to get physical. I was just hearing how she was your wife and your kids, and wanted to get to know her.”

“Just talking my ass, Christopher,” Sam snarled, holding his arm back to her protectively. “You think I don’t know you’ve tried this shit before?”

“Sam..” Gabe whispered gently, taking his sleeve in her hands loosely.

“She was talking, she seemed fine,” Chris protested, shrugging. “I’m just saying she was fine,” he smiled.

Gabe tightened her grip a little, glancing downwards.

Sam glanced back at her, face softening for a moment before turning completely. “Are you okay?”

She carefully nodded as her grip tightened, nodding quickly as she kept her eyes trained on the ground. She moved her hand to gently hold his wrist as she breathed, staring at his hand instead.

Sam frowned, rubbing his other hand over hers and turning back to Chris with a glare. “Don’t ever touch her again, understand?” he warned, not giving him a chance to answer as he gently urged Gabe back towards his desk.

Gabe held on tightly to his hand, carefully stepping into his office in a sort of dazed confusion before standing awkwardly. “..That’s never happened before,” she whispered softly, holding his sleeve. “I..” she stopped and shrugged softly.

Sam frowned, glaring back in the other direction before shaking his head. “Are you alright? What did he do?”

“Nothing?” she said as if asking herself. “He said he was your friend and held my waist, and when I tried explaining we have kids together and that you’re my husband, he said I had experience and I got confused and he just.. he wouldn’t let go of me,” she mumbled softly, glancing up at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t know until he wouldn’t let go..”

“I’m not mad at you,” Sam assured her, shaking his head. “I probably should’ve described him for you.. I thought he’d be in the break room on the lower floors, that’s where he usually is.”

“Alright..” she mumbled, nodding her head as she rubbed her arms again before lowering them to stay on her waist, scuffing her shoes on the floor. She glanced up at his before looking into his eyes for a second before looking down. “..I feel weird,” she admitted.

“About what happened?” Sam guessed, tilting his head in concern.

She nodded softly, glancing at the cubical entrance as people passed by, rubbing her arms more before looking back at Sam with an apologetic smile.

Sam smiled softly in return, reaching out hesitantly to hug her. “We can just stay in here if you want, until dinner. He won’t be there I don’t think.”

She frowned and nodded softly, wrapping one arm around him to hug him. “I’m more confused than anything,” she laughed a little, slowing her laugh to just hugging him, closing her eyes as she frowned deeply. “Can I cry?” she asked softly.

“Of course you can,” Sam nodded softly, gently rubbing her shoulders in an attempt to comfort her.

She smiled softly into his chest as she silently cried, her eyes and mouth shifting every so often in confusion before she gently pulled away to recompose herself, jumping when Jerry walked in.

“Hey..” he whispered, looking at her then at Sam. “Uh, since no one can prove what he’s saying is true or false they can’t.. kick him off the property or make him leave but.. is she okay?” he asked softly.

Gabe softly nodded, smiling at Jerry before looking at Sam before wiping her eyes.

“It’ll be alright,” Sam smiled before pulling a bitter look. “He’s lucky I don’t kick his sorry ass.”

“Sam,” Gabe chided in the same voice before looking at Jerry. “Thank you. I appreciate the concern,” she smiled softly at him.

“Of course,” Jerry smiled widely before nodded his goodbyes in search of Charlie.

Sam smiled apologetically at her, sighing softly as he left. “At least Jerry’s a good guy.”

“He is,” she whispered. “..He’s been nice his whole life,” she smiled. “I can see his past and memories,” she shrugged.

Sam smiled softly and nodded. “I’ve known him since law school, I’d believe it.”

She laughed a little. “I know,” she smirked. “You forgot I watched you when you were growing up,” she smiled. “You and Dean, but.. I obviously had my favorite,” she mumbled with a smile.

Sam snorted and smiled. “And then they officially introduced us.”

“Yes well,” she shrugged and smiled, “either way..” She smiled, gently taking his hand to squeeze, maybe a little roughly, before running her fingers over his. “...Eh- I feel, still weird,” she grumbled.

“How can I help you relax?” Sam asked, eyes filled with concern as he tilted his head.

She laughed a little and moved to stand on his chair, taking his face to gently kiss him.

Sam kissed her back, holding her against him so she wouldn’t fall before pulling back slightly. “Swivel chairs aren’t exactly safe to stand on Gabe,” he laughed softly.

She frowned and hugged him still, wrapping her arms around him tightly. “I don’t care..” she whispered softly against his shoulder.

Sam gave her a gentle smile, bending down slightly to rest his chin on her shoulder, blowing hair from his face. “Ten more minutes, we’ll head out with Jerry and Charlie, alright?”

She carefully nodded and let go of him to pull away and take her hands away. “We will..” she mumbled softly and smiled. “Just..” she paused her thought and shook her head. “Yeah.”

Sam studied her face, hands clasped in front of him. “Seriously, are you gonna be okay?”

“I..” she mumbled, shrugging. “..Just stay close, please?” she whispered, biting her lip as she teared up.

Sam nodded, brushing a tear from her cheek and taking her hands. “I will, promise.”

She laughed a little and smiled, sighing softly as the chair spun, steadying herself so she didn’t fall before holding his hands tightly. She made wide eye contact with him as she pursed her lips.

Sam laughed softly, squeezing her hands. “Wanna look at all the pictures I have saved on my computer?”

She smiled widely and laughed as she climbed down, sitting in his chair to face the desk. “Yes,” she grinned.

Sam laughed, unlocking his computer and opening a folder for her to look through. “The majority are their baby pictures.”

She laughed softly and went through them. “Oh my god,” she whispered softly, looking at Logan and Matthew as newborns. “I love them,” she laughed. “Can’t wait to have more..” she smiled widely.

Sam smirked from behind her, leaning down to rest his head on her shoulder. “Think we’re up for it again?”

She laughed and shook her head. “No. Not again,” she smiled, flipping through more. “The recommended is three and we’re exceeding that by four,” she laughed.

“Yeah but it’s been worth it,” Sam grinned, kissing her neck as she continued looking through pictures.

She jumped and frowned a little as she kept clicking through them before moving away. “I- I love you but can you just.. not?” she asked. “I know, it’s weird but... I just wanna be left alone a bit,” she smiled softly.

Sam smiled softly and nodded, crouching beside her while she sat on the chair. “Sorry,” he said with a nervous laugh. “I don’t want to make you uncomfortable.”

“It’s alright I just feel.. gross,” she muttered. “I mean, yeah I like being held around the waist and a little forcefulness,” she laughed with a soft smile.

“It’s one thing when it’s someone you trust,” Sam nodded. “It’s alright, I won’t do anything you don’t want.”

Gabe smiled softly and looked down at him. “I appreciate that. It’s one thing when it’s my husband and father of my eight kids,” she snorted.

Sam smiled and nodded again. “Yeah, I know what you mean. Just let me know what’s okay and what’s not right now.”

“Just.. some things,” she laughed softly as she looked at her feet, not even touching the ground before swinging them. “I kinda wanna be in your lap again,” she mumbled softly.

Sam smiled softly, standing up. “Hop up for a second.”

She groaned before smiling and standing up. “Alright,” she smiled finally, waiting for him.

Sam plopped himself down into the chair, leaning back slightly as he waited. “Alright, all good.”

She smiled widely and turned to sit on his legs, moving up to the computer as she went through more pictures, moving his arms around her waist tightly. “It’s only okay if you touch them,” she grinned widely.

Sam smiled and nodded, moving his head to see the screen as she went through pictures. “Oh hey! It’s Matt and Logan’s first time at the pool.”

“Oh my god, I remember that,” she smiled widely and laughed. “Aw! Oh, this one's of you and Audrie asleep on the couch.. aw, that was the day she got her period and cried all day. You were so sweet and understanding after I helped her,” she whispered softly. “Oh Taylor’s gonna milk me when she’s older..” she laughed a little.

“Won’t we have fun,” Sam snorted, grinning at the pictures. “She’s probably not going to be very girly, living with all of those brothers.”

“Most likely not,” she mumbled as she continued, smiling to herself before finding one of all of them asleep on Sam. “Aw!” she squealed a little at it. “Aw, I love this one so much..” she laughed softly. “It’s my favorite,” she smiled.

Sam nodded in agreement. “God my back was so sore after that,” he laughed. “They, however, were very well rested.”

“Worth it,” she chided, clicking through more before finding a few of her sleeping. “Creepy,” she teased him, gasping at the ones that Audrie took of them cuddling together. “Oh my god,” she mumbled. “I love her,” she grinned before finding one of her on the floor and Sam on the couch. “Oh yeah- that day..” she frowned at him. “Where you booted me off the couch.”

“Hey I didn’t mean too,” Sam laughed in defense. “We both thrash in our sleep.”

Charlie poked her head in. “Hey Sam, not to interrupt but we’re leaving for dinner. You’re still walking with us right?”

“Oh!” Sam said in surprise, glancing at Gabe before nodding. “Yeah, coming, wait for us for a second.”

“You the most,” Gabe muttered before joking and smiling at Charlie before standing up. “We can go now,” she smiled, looking down at him. “Come on,” she grinned.

Sam grinned and stood up after her, following behind her as all three of them left the building to join Jerry, Gilda, and another man standing with Jerry outside the doors. “Hey, Ralph! Long time no see,” Sam laughed as they started walking to the restaurant.

Ralph only nodded and glanced at Gabe shyly as he softly waved.

Gabe smiled and waved back to him before taking Sam’s hand. “He was attacked,” she whispered softly. “Abused and traumatized now,” she frowned, looking at Jerry again as she waved at him.

“I’ve only heard bits and pieces of the story,” Sam nodded with a sigh. “He doesn’t like to talk about it, and Jerry doesn’t either. I don’t push it.”

She nodded. “I know,” she smiled. “You keep forgetting I can sense like.. everything,” she laughed and glanced around before spotting the place, following Charlie inside as they got seated. “Oh fuck yeah, I love buffets,” she grinned widely as the waiter got their drinks. “I’m getting everything, see you guys in like five minutes,” she snorted as she stood up and walked to the tables full of food.

Jerry laughed and held Ralph’s hand before smiling at Sam. “You’ve got something else huh?” he joked.

“Amazing isn’t she?” Sam grinned, getting their drinks ordered before heading up to get his own food, waiting in their booth for Gabe to get hers.

Gabe came back as promised with two plates as she sat down, smiling at Sam. “I’m actually glad I came now. I’m okay with food,” she grinned as she began eating.

Sam snorted, digging into his own. “Food is always worth it,” he laughed.

“I’m always game,” she mumbled, stacking her plates to start on her second. “I don’t need to eat a lot but if it’s unlimited and I didn’t eat lunch, I’m taking advantage of it,” she mumbled.

Sam nodded in agreement, still working on his first plate. “Get as much as you want,” he laughed softly.

“Oh, you don’t have to tell me twice, trust me.” She smirked a little as she finished and stood up to get a third.

Jerry watched her in amazement. “Does she have no stomach?” he asked softly before laughing.

“Oh she can eat a lot more than this,” Sam laughed. “I think it started more because of Dean and her wanting to beat him and who could eat the most food.”

“I won,” she grinned as she back down with two more plates. “Obviously,” she laughed softly.

“This is amazing,” Jerry mumbled.

“What? I’m eating for two,” she paused as she dropped her fork to stare at Jerry with wide eyes.

Sam blinked quickly in surprise, tilting his head. “Eating for two like.. you’re pregnant?” he asked softly.

She pursed her lips as she brought her hand closer to her chest, glancing at him as she smiled. “Uh.. yeah,” she whispered softly before gently laughing. “Yeah, actually,” she nodded with a gentle smile.

“Well damn,” Sam laughed softly after a moment. “We’re adding to our oh-so-little family,” he joked as he broke into a bright grin, hint of worry still in his eyes. She laughed slightly and noticed his look before gently nudging him, tilting her head in a concerned look.

Jerry shared a look with Charlie before smiling. “Congrats guys, your family is so big now,” he smiled widely. “I gotta meet this one at least,” he laughed.

“Uh..” she stopped to glance at him before looking at Sam with an apologetic smile. “Two,” she admitted, making her fingers dance as she held up two of them.

More worry flooded his face for a moment before he shook his head and replaced it with a smile. “We always get so lucky with the twins,” he laughed.

“Congratulations, you two!” Charlie grinned from across the table. “You should invite us over sometime once they’re born! Only if you want I mean.”

She smiled widely and leaned onto his shoulder as she hugged his arm. “I think we could arrange that,” she said. “Why not in a few days? Matthew and Logan are almost five so they’ll be starting school and Tyler and Taylor soon after.. then Bailey and Bentley, although they’re only one and a half,” she mumbled softly as she smiled.

“Wait- so.. okay, so Sam talks about his kids but never this many. I know he had that week where you had two and things went.. bad.. but explain to me how all of this went down,” Jerry laughed softly.

“Oh, I’ve never gotten to do this before!” Gabe smiled widely as she moved Sam’s hand to lay flat on her thigh as she talked. “Okay, so first we wanted a baby, but we couldn’t have one- just wouldn’t work. So we adopted Audrie when she was five-ish, and now she’s eleven- and after a bit, we decided let’s try again- we got twins. Matthew is older than Logan by twenty-two minutes. Well, after them it was a health scare, and after a while more we got pregnant again, and I didn’t want to tell Sam because of last time. So I cried when I told him and we lived our lives until I gave birth and.. everything went south,” she frowned, glancing at Sam. “But Sammy pulled through and I pulled through, and after that, he just wanted time alone- so we did, and on vacation we obviously-” she gestured, spinning her hands around. “Well, I waited two months to tell him and he came home one day and found me sobbing and I called my brother and I explained to him that it was just one. Well after I gave birth turns out there were two.. this birth wasn’t scary at all. It was the best one yet.” She laughed as she talked quickly and excitedly. “And now it’s been a year because my brother and his husband have a new baby, and now we just.. had a fourth set of twins,” she shrugged and smiled widely.

“..Wow,” Jerry whispered softly.

“It’s just life,” she laughed softly and smiled at Sam. “And now we’re gonna have two!” she giggled.

Sam grinned at her the whole way through the story, nodding excitedly at the end. “We’ve officially outdone my brother at the kids-thing,” he laughed.

“Well I still want to meet them,” Charlie grinned. “From what I’ve heard about them they sound amazing.” Gilda nodded from beside her, clasping her hand.

She looked at Charlie and glanced at Sam. “How much do you think Taylor would like her?” she laughed before looking at Charlie. “Our one girl doesn’t like people. She cried when she met her uncle and only likes Sam and me,” she shrugged. “You can still meet them,” she promised as she glanced at her phone. “I wonder how Dean and Cas are handling all nine of them right now,” she mused.

Sam followed her gaze and shrugged softly, pushing his plate to the side. “Do you want to call them just in case?”

She thought about it before smiling. “Nah,” she laughed. “They can handle it. I might ask if they could just keep them for the night though,” she mumbled. “But we should probably get them back and take Ben and Justice but.. last time that happened I was sick with the B twins who wouldn’t stop moving,” she laughed. “What do you wanna do Sam?” she smiled softly.

“As much as I miss them, they can all get pretty rowdy when they know it’s time for bed,” Sam laughed. “Let Dean and Cas deal with it tonight.”

She grinned widely. “Finally I can sleep alone in my bed,” she whispered softly before looking at Sam. “Do you wanna get going?” She smiled softly, digging through her purse.

“Don’t worry, I got it,” Jerry told her.

She shook her head and handed him forty. “I don’t play by those rules,” she smirked.

“It’s like eight dollars a person-“ Jerry tried to protest.

“I know,” she told him, standing up to wipe off her dress and smile at Sam, kissing his cheek. “Come on slowpoke,” she teased him.

Sam laughed softly, standing up with her. “I’ll see you guys next week,” he said, waving to them as they left and taking out his phone to call Dean.

She smiled widely to take his hand, running to beat him to the car, climbing into the driver's side, smirking at him.

Dean picked up after a few seconds, soft crying in the background. “Hey- Sammy,” he laughed softly, “How’d things go?” he asked softly.

“Oh you know, met up with work buddies,” Sam shrugged with a smile. “Hey uh.. how would you feel about watching our kids for the night?”

Dean laughed a little and was silent for a second. “Ya know what? Sure. I don’t care, and Cas is going easy himself,” he laughed. “You enjoy a night of sleep alright?” He grinned as Gabe had adjusted the seat to her short legs before pulling out and tapping her fingers on the wheel.

“Will definitely do,” Sam laughed. “See you sometime tomorrow, night!” He leaned back in his seat with a grin as he put his phone back into his pocket. “We’re free tonight.”

“I love Dean,” she whispered before laughing. “I should bake him a pie when we go to get the kids tomorrow,” she smiled before looking at him. “And, what were those looks in the restaurant?” She frowned. “I thought you’d be happy..”

“I am happy,” Sam assured her. “Very happy, But I still worry about you. It’s still dangerous for you, and I don’t want to lose you.”

She smiled softly at this. “Well.. I think that deserves a little bit more recognition,” she whispered softly. “Thank you but trust me, I’ll be fine- as long as no one else touches my babies,” she mumbled.

Sam smiled and nodded. “Sorry if I worried you, I really am excited.”

“I’ll get over it,” she mumbled. “I thought just telling you that Chris was hovering a little too close to the twins would make you angry,” she frowned.

“He’s already made me angry,” Sam pointed out, shaking his head lightly. “He’s a creep. But at least we can go home now.”

“Kill him,” she mumbled softly as she drove, glancing at Sam. “..Murder,” she grinned widely.

“Oh I’ve considered it, but I think one more slip up with that’s gonna get him fired,” Sam grinned back.

She sighed and frowned as she pulled up to their apartment. “Fine,” she sighed dramatically and smiled as she took the keys and climbed out, walking up to the door happily as she waited for him.

Sam followed behind her, setting his briefcase down and taking off his suit jacket as they entered the living room. “Home at last,” he laughed softly.

“I’m sleeping and fucking dying,” she whispered softly, taking her dress immediately off as she walked to the bedroom, laying in her bra as she closed her eyes. “I don’t even care,” she whispered softly.

Sam snorted, pulling off his dress shirt and pants, kicking off his shoes under the bed as he laid down next to her. “Sleeping without tiny feet in my back is welcome.”

She laughed as she rolled over to be inches from him, glaring at him. “What’s that supposed to mean?” she laughed. “That you don’t like Bailey kicking the both of us in our sleep, or Matthew sleeping in bed with you?” She grinned.

“Listen, I love them, but there’s six of them that like to sleep in here,” Sam laughed. “And all of them inherited the sleep thrashing.”

She laughed and smiled softly before she just frowned. “Are you sure we’re ready for two more?” she frowned. “..I still just.. feel like you’re angry about it,” she glanced down instead of making eye contact.

Sam shook his head insistently. “I’m not mad Gabe,” he assured her. “Just worried for you.”

“Alright,” she smiled widely and looked at him. “I just.. don’t know why I think you’re mad at me because I never choose to have them but.. I somehow have a part in it?” she frowned anxiously. “I don’t know, I’m sorry, forget it,” she whispered softly.

“Hey, I’m as much a part of it as you are,” Sam pointed out, rolling completely onto his side. “I promise I’m not upset.” He smiled softly at her stomach for a second before looking back up at her. “Can you tell if they’re boys or girls yet?”

She smiled and looked up at him, gently nodding. “They’re... twins. That’s all I’m gonna tell you,” she smiled with her teeth before laughing.

“Aw, please,” Sam pleaded dramatically, scooting closer and attempting puppy eyes.

She smiled widely as she wrapped her arms around his neck and shook her head. “..Nah,” she whispered softly, gently kissing his forehead.

“Damn,” he laughed. “When are you gonna tell me?”

She shrugged and smiled a little. “When I come into your work with a black balloon.. I’ll put the color confetti in it,” she smiled softly. “Or I’ll make a cake.. I don’t know yet. I want there to be a gender reveal though,” she laughed.

“We can do that,” Sam laughed softly. “Do whatever you wanna do.”

“I don’t know, but I’ll definitely be coming into your work. I don’t care,” she grinned widely before kissing him again.

Sam laughed and nodded. “Just ask for my name at the front desk, I’ll let you in.”

“Aw, I wanted to surprise you.. fuck it, I’ll just randomly be in your office one day,” she smirked. “Or I’ll ask for Jerry, either way,” she laughed softly and gently kissed him. “Now sleep,” she teased him.


	24. Chapter 24

After four months of not telling Sam and leaving him to die in suspense, Gabe had stayed true to her word and asked for Jerry to help her to bring something to surprise Sam. “He’s gonna be excited,” she grinned as she waited for him in the break room.

“I bet. But what’s the gender?” Jerry asked.

“You’ll find out with Sam,” she teased him before laughing, glancing down at the cupcake with blue and pink icing mixed together to make purple in some spots. “He’s been bugging me for four months. You’re not gonna break me,” she smirked.

“But we wanna know!” Charlie whined at her.

“Shh, here he comes,” Jerry told Charlie.

“Alright, what’d you guys want me for?” Sam asked as he went into the break room. “Oh, hey Gabe! Everything alright?”

“Everything’s just fine Sam, don’t you worry your hairy head,” Charlie snorted, bouncing excitedly as she glanced at Gabe.

“Okay, well.. what’s up then?” he laughed.

Gabe smiled widely at him as she turned to grab the cupcake and offer it to him. “This is the only one with filling.. because I didn’t want to fill all thirty,” she mumbled, gesturing to the pan full of blue and pink cupcakes. “But this one.. is the gender of our babies,” she smiled widely at him.

“Both of them?” Sam asked with a grin, gingerly taking the cupcake and taking the wrapper off, biting into it. Charlie clapped her hands excitedly as he turned the cupcake around to reveal the pink frosting. “We’ve got more daughters!” he laughed, holding the cupcake out as he stepped forward to hug Gabe with one arm.

Gabe laughed and hugged him, smiling widely at them. “Do you wanna know their names now? I’ve kinda just been calling them Pinky and Blue until I got to tell you,” she laughed.

“Yes,” Sam nodded, finishing off the cupcake and grinning at her with pink frosting-covered teeth.

She snorted and smiled widely. “I’ve decided the one who keeps kicking me is Maddie, and the quiet one is Olivia,” she smiled softly, patting her stomach.

Sam mouthed the names to himself, smiling warmly at her. “I can’t wait until they’re here.”

Gabe smiled widely, shrugging. “Just a few more months,” she whispered softly, resting her hands over top her stomach. “I’ve very happy Dean and Cas agreed to watch the seven kids,” she smiled softly.

“We’ll have to make it up to them later,” he said with a laugh. “But we’re also going to enjoy sleeping alone in our bed.”

“Hell, I’m gonna enjoy sleeping on my stomach again,” she laughed as Charlie stared at her stomach subtly moving every few seconds.

“Is she still kicking you?” Charlie asked, looking at Gabe.

“Uh, yeah. It doesn’t hurt as bad as Bailey,” she smiled softly and rubbed over her small foot.

Charlie watched in amazement before looking at her. “Can I..?” she asked softly, sticking her hand out.

Gabe shrugged and stepped closer to her. “Sure,” she mumbled as Charlie put a hand on her stomach, waiting for the kick before gasping. “Whoa- that’s really weird,” she laughed a little, rubbing over one of the twin’s feet.

Sam grinned, moving to Gabe’s side with an arm around her shoulders. “It’s amazing though, isn’t it?” He turned his head to look at Gabe. “Are they making you feel as sick as Bailey and Bentley did?”

She glanced up at him and shrugged. “No. I think it’s because of their feet instead,” she smiled, gesturing to her back. “Ya know? It doesn’t tickle- it does when you rub their feet though,” she smiled, looking at Charlie.

Charlie giggled and shrugged, taking her hand away. “I’ve never gotten to feel it,” she laughed.

“It’s amazing,” Gabe shrugged and smiled, looking at Sam as she leaned onto him.

Sam smiled and kissed the top of her head. “You ever think about having kids?” he asked Charlie and Jerry. “Or adopting?”

Charlie shrugged a little. “We haven’t talked about it, but I don’t want any,” she smiled.

Jerry smiled widely. “Actually, we’re planning on an Alice or Simon. But we’re having my friend Kara be a surrogate if we decide to have one,” he smiled.

“Aw, I wouldn’t be good as a surrogate, I’d probably give everyone twins,” Gabe laughed, smiling at Sam before frowning a little. “That is, if I wasn’t married with nine kids,” she laughed awkwardly as Jerry gently grazed her stomach, feeling Maddie kick her a little too rough. “Ow.. child,” she whispered softly as Jerry and Charlie smiled sadly at her before glancing at her stomach.

Sam smiled softly and rubbed her shoulder. “Are you planning on heading home to rest or do you want to stay here for the next couple of hours?” he asked. “I’m sure nobody would mind.”

She shrugged a little and sighed as Maddie kicked her again. “I might complain a little,” she laughed and smiled at Sam. “Or distract you,” she admitted, smiling awkwardly. “Are you sure?” she teased him.

“I don’t mind, I don’t have much left to do anyway,” Sam grinned. “Just gotta sign a couple of forms.”

She shrugged and gingerly took his hand. “Alright,” she whispered softly and intertwined their fingers. “I’d like to stay, but just a few minutes,” she smiled widely.

Sam smiled and nodded. “Alright, we’ll be in my office if you need us,” he smiled at Jerry and Charlie, leading Gabe back to his desk.

Gabe smiled and waved to them, looking back around his office to find the most recent picture of her, pregnant and sleeping with all the kids on the floor in their blanket fort. “Oh, I’m so gonna get you back for this one,” she laughed.

“Terrified,” Sam joked, sitting down in his chair. “Honestly though, I’m not letting my guard down for a while.”

Gabe smiled softly at him before leaning against his desk where the picture was. “Stop worrying,” she smiled softly. “I think Chuck changed something internal to make it easier. I don’t know if it’s true or not, but I believe it because Bailey and Bentley came out fine- kind of. Besides a natural mutation, but that’s not your fault or his. It’d most likely be mine,” she shrugged softly before smiling still. “But we still love all of them,” she mumbled before sitting up to kiss his head.

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement. “Speaking of Chuck, has he met any of them yet? I know we talked about it a few months ago.”

She gasped and blinked quickly. “No, he hasn’t yet,” she frowned and looked down at the picture before sitting up to put it back on the counter. “I’ll go see if he’s available,” she mumbled and stopped as people passed. “Maybe later,” she whispered softly, realizing they were in public again.

“I can drop you off with him after my shift,” Sam offered. “.. Where does he live again?”

“It’s alright, I’ll just see him later,” she smiled, leaning forward to gently kiss his cheek, rubbing her thumb over his sideburns before playing with his hair, starting to braid it after a few seconds.

Sam smiled softly, reaching forward to grab some papers and read through them, signing sections of them every so often. “Alright,” he sighed after a while, dropping the sheets into a folder and leaving it on the desk. “Those are done, finally.”

She smiled softly as she stopped playing with his hair and whispered to him. “Can I steal you now?” she asked, holding onto his shoulder. “Because I can kidnap you if you want,” she laughed.

“I have to clock out, but yes, please get me out,” Sam laughed softly, turning his head to smile back at her.

“Alright, but you have to ride in the trunk to make it believable because a pregnant, five-foot, tiny chick is gonna put a six and a half foot giant in the trunk of her car,” she muttered softly, smiling at him.

Sam snorted and stood up, stretching his arms above his head. “Sounds like a bumpy ride.”

“Good thing for you, I’ll let you ride in the front if you’re good,” she smiled, teasing him.

“Aw, I’m flattered,” Sam laughed, urging her out of the cubicle and into the elevator.

She stopped and turned to grab his hand and hold it instead as they got to the elevator. “You should be, I only let my husband ride up front while I drive,” she smirked.

Sam snorted and shook his head, squeezing her hand as they made it to the ground floor, clocking out before they left. “Car’s this way,” he said, nodding in the direction of it.

“Oh,” she mumbled, following him before taking the keeps to walk in front of him before instantly stopping. “I forgot I can’t reach the pedals with my stomach in the way,” she whispered in defeat, offering the keys back to him with a frown.

Sam smiled apologetically as he took the keys from her. “Won’t be too much longer, don’t worry,” he assured her.

She groaned and climbed into the passenger side with a glare at her stomach. “You two did this to me,” she muttered bitterly before struggling to buckle and lay her hands on her stomach.

Sam smiled softly and began driving. “So, to Chuck’s, or to home?”

“Chuck!” she smiled excitedly. “He doesn’t know about..” she trailed off, poking her stomach before looking at him. “You’ve only ever met him like.. once or twice..?” she asked.

“Yeah, not very often,” Sam nodded. “Not long enough to know him very well.”

She frowned and glanced at him. “That’s sad, considering he’s your father-in-law of like four years and came to the wedding,” she laughed and twirled her ring around.

“Yeah, but he didn’t really talk much,” Sam laughed softly. “He did come up to congratulate us though.”

“He’ll be excited to see us,” she quickly assured him before reaching over to rub his shoulder. “He’ll love you,” she whispered.

“I hope so,” Sam laughed nervously. “I mean, how laid back is God?”

She shrugged. “I mean he doesn’t like pants and likes to drink and sleep all day so..” she laughed and smiled once he pulled up. “Let’s see if he’s awake first. One point if he’s awake,” she joked.

Sam smiled softly, shutting off the car and getting out to wait for her at the door, hesitating before he knocked. There was shuffling from inside and the door opened to reveal a man in a robe and boxer shorts. “Oh! Hey guys,” he greeted, blinking in surprise. “What’s up?”

She smiled at him as she finally got to the door as he opened it. “Dad,” she smiled widely. “Well, we came to check in on you so.. just dropping by to say hi?” She smiled widely at him.

“Yeah, yeah,” he smiled, pulling the door open for them and stepping back. “You just surprised me, I don’t usually get visitors, uh..” he glanced down at himself and started to walk off. “I’ll just go put some pants on. Make yourselves at home, sorry about the mess.”

Sam followed Gabe inside, looking around at the little house. “You were right about the pants thing,” he laughed softly.

She smiled. “I know my dad well enough,” she whispered softly, picking up book and pages and notes to read as she smiled and stacked them neatly in other places. “He’s always writing something,” she mumbled.

“Think he’d mind if we read some of it?” Sam asked with a smirk, eyeing the pages in slight interest.

“I don’t think so. He always writes amazing things,” she whispered softly, reading one before smiling. “Looks like he’s writing a story about a little girl being cured of cancer here,” she mumbled, moving to another page. “A woman’s miscarriage scare turned out to be okay and now she’s got a newborn,” she grinned, offering the page to him.

Sam took the page from her, skimming over it with a soft smile. “How often does he publish things?”

“What do I do?” Chuck asked, coming back dressed in a t-shirt and jeans.

Gabe turned to smile at him. “How often you publish things.. I was about to explain you don’t publish much of anything because these aren’t stories,” she turned to smile at Sam. “They’re people’s lives,” she grinned.

“Oh, yeah, but they’re really fascinating aren’t they?” Chuck laughed softly, gingerly taking the pages back.

“I think they are,” she smiled softly, glancing at the wall with each of her kid’s feathers, getting Sam’s attention to point at the wall.

Sam smiled softly, walking up to the wall to look at them. “You keep all of them?”

“Uh, yeah, have been since.. forever, actually,” Chuck laughed. “I’ve got more, a lot more. I keep Gabe’s first one with your kids’.”

“Dad,” she blurted out, laughing a little. “Don’t tell him that, he’ll wanna see it,” she smiled before looking at Sam and back at Chuck. “Anyways, all those you have.. you’re gonna have to add two more,” she smiled widely, putting a hand on her stomach.

Chuck grinned, glancing down at her stomach with a laugh. “You know, that probably should’ve been the first thing I noticed. How long until I can meet them?”

She laughed and shrugged gently. “Just a few more months..?” she mumbled. “Maybe five or four.” She smiled. “Um, girls, there’s Olivia and-“ she paused as Maddie kicked her. “That one,” she sighed. “Maddie likes to kick.. really hard.. and worse then Bailey,” she muttered.

“I can calm her if you want,” Chuck offered, holding his hand out in invitation. “I know you had a hard time with your last two.”

She stared at him before smiling. “I wouldn’t say I had that big of trouble.. I mean, giving birth was easier than carrying them,” she laughed. “But yes, please make them stop,” she whispered quickly as Maddie continued bumping against her.

He smiled and gently laid a hand on her stomach, smiling wider as she kicked once more before quieting down. “That should help,” he said as he pulled his hand away.

“You haven’t officially met any of them yet have you?” Sam asked, gesturing outside.

“Uh.. no, not officially. I keep an eye on them once in a while,” Chuck sighed with a shrug.

Gabe smiled and rubbed her stomach before looking at Sam. She turned to look at Chuck and smiled widely. “Would you like to?” she asked him hopefully.

Chuck opened his mouth, closed it again, and smiled at her. “Yeah, actually, I really would,” he laughed softly, shoving his hands into his pockets.

She smiled widely and hugged his chest as he was much taller before pulling away in the hallway of their apartment building. “You can meet all of them! And Emerald, she’s Cas’ daughter and she’s adorable,” she laughed softly as she opened the door to find Dean, Cas, and the oldest three kids all helping to settle the six twins and Emerald. Taylor shot her head up and ran to her mom as she spotted her. “Well hey there,” she smiled widely as she picked her up to sit on her stomach as she held her.

“Should you really be holding her while you’re pregnant?” Dean asked.

“Shut up Dean,” she smiled and turned to Cas. “This is the fifth kiddo, she was part of the second set of twins, she’s got a twin, Tyler.. somewhere,” she mumbled before watching Taylor stare at him. “She usually cries with new people,” she laughed.

Chuck smiled nervously, waving at them. “Uh, hi, I’m Chuck.. your grandpa, technically.. Grandpa Chuck.”

Taylor opened her mouth before smiling, out to him as she laughed. “You wanna hold her?” she asked, offering her out to him carefully.

Chuck nodded and reached out to take her, smiling softly.

“You guys have any questions for him?” Sam asked. “This is your first time officially meeting him.”

Taylor smiled widely as she held his face before opening her small wings, flapping them rapidly as she moved up to play with his beard, kissing his cheek.

Matthew stood by him, sitting on the floor as he held onto his pant leg, gently tugging on it before looking at him. “Who are you?” he asked.

“It’s your grandpa,” Gabe smiled. “Just like Sam’s your dad, this is my dad,” she explained. “He’s family, it’s alright.”

“Oh,” Matthew mumbled as him and Logan walked around Chuck, looking up at him before Logan hugged his leg.

Chuck laughed softly, careful not to move around too much. “So you’re Taylor,” he said to the girl in his arms before looking down at Logan on his leg. “You’re.. Logan? And your twin is Matthew.” He looked to Sam, who nodded. “And Taylor’s twin is Tyler. Next is Bailey and Bentley, who I heard has three wings?” he asked with an interested grin. “Amazing.”

“He does,” she mumbled, walking over to take him from Dean and hold him up with his small wings. “He’s actually growing a fourth one.. Michael and I are watching it still,” she mumbled, showing Chuck his flimsy wings. “We love him though.”

Chuck nodded, looking over him curiously. “It’ll probably make him a little unbalanced,” he noted. “Weight difference and all. It doesn’t hurt him does it?”

“I haven’t noticed,” Sam shook his head, glancing at Gabe. “Have you?”

“Not unless he lays on his back and puts weight on them, but that goes for any of them,” Gabe shrugged gently. “He likes to move them around while he lays on his stomach,” she mumbled, setting him down so he could sit down and lean forward as he wiggled his wings around rapidly, the fourth one extending out more as he moved them. “It’s like he’s trying to make it grow or something,” she mumbled, confused.

“It’ll be a little slow to catch up, I’m sure,” Chuck nodded, watching him with a smile. “But it’ll get there, eventually.”

“This is where I’m glad we only have two of hers to worry about,” Cas sighed from the couch, holding Emerald on his lap.

“Well excuse me for having a baby with four wings,” she laughed and walked over to gently pat her niece’s head before smiling at Chuck. “And this is Emerald.. Cas’s daughter..” she smiled.

Cas smiled softly, getting Emerald’s attention and gesturing to Chuck. “Wanna say hi to your grandfather?” he murmured, grinning as she clapped and wiggled around to get down and waddle up to him, staring up at him in interest.

Gabe laughed softly and took Taylor back from Chuck. “Emerald’s really sweet, promise,” she smiled. “All her cousins love playing with her, anyways.”

“She may or may not force them,” Cas laughed, leaning back on the couch with his arms crossed.

Chuck grinned, lifting her up as she reached for him. “So she’s the boss huh?” he joked.

Gabe laughed. “Absolutely not,” she smiled anyways and pet her niece’s head as Taylor watched in confusion, then took her mother’s hand and placed it on her head. “Oh you want attention too?” she mumbled before readjusting her and smiling as she hugged Taylor. “You’re heavy,” she teased Taylor, rubbing her back.

“There’s Jack too, but he’s not here right now,” Sam smiled with a shrug.

“We could always call,” Cas suggested, glancing back at Dean.

“Yes-hey!” Dean smiled, already talking on the phone. “No nothing bad.. we just have a little surprise for when you come over.” He smiled, glancing at Gabe’s stomach. “Actually make that two,” he quickly added.

 

“I’m here now,” Jack announced as he appeared next to Dean, the phone still up to his ear.

Dean jumped nearly dropping his phone as he put it away. “Dammit son,” he mumbled before standing up with Bailey, turning to look at Chuck before smiling at Jack, gesturing to him.

Jack put his phone into his pocket, tilting his head as he studied Chuck with a curious expression. “Our grandpa?” he guessed, smiling brightly and nodding to the kids.

Gabe nodded widely as she stood behind the couch. “Jack, this is God,” she smiled before laughing. “Yes, your grandpa.”

“And-” Dean grinned, moving his arm behind the couch to pat Gabe’s stomach.

“Oh,” Gabe laughed, moving Dean’s head. “You’re getting even more cousins.” She smiled widely.

Jack laughed, glancing around at everyone with a wide grin. “Does this mean we’ll have more family over for the holidays?”

“I guess so?” She glanced at Chuck. “Would you like to visit for Christmas this year?” she smiled widely at him.

“Yeah of course,” Chuck agreed with a grin. “I’ll bring lots of gifts.”

“What about your dad, Dean?” Jack asked, looking between Sam and Dean.

Gabe’s smile dropped as she looked at Cas before looking at the two brothers. Dean stared at him before glancing at Cas before looking at Sam for what to say, Gabe shifting her eyes to Sam as well as she frowned and shrugged.

Sam cleared his throat, wringing his hands together for a moment. “He’s uh, not around anymore. He and mom both died a few years back.”

“Oh,” Jack uttered, glancing down at the ground before looking back to Dean. “Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked.”

Gabe frowned before coming up to Sam and taking his hands in hers to calm him down, before looking up and smiling brightly at him to cheer him up.

“It’s okay,” Dean shrugged and stood up to smile at Jack. “He was a dick anyway, but it sucks to lose someone,” he shrugged. “It doesn’t matter,” he promised, hugging Jack. “It’s better you didn’t meet him.”

Jack nodded in understanding, hugging him tightly before pulling back. “At least everyone here is nice,” he said with a soft smile, gesturing around the room.

Dean laughed and patted his head. “Yeah, they are..” he smiled widely as he watched Jack’s face before frowning. “Are you doing anything tonight?” he mumbled softly.

“Not that I know of,” Jack shrugged softly, tilting his head. “Why?”

“I don’t know, I was gonna ask if you wanted to stay the night. Watch a movie with us.. we can set up a bunch of blankets and pillows on the ground for the kids..” he shrugged. “I thought you might wanna stay with the family for a night.”

Jack smiled brightly and nodded. “Yeah, sure!” he said excitedly.

“Awesome,” Sam laughed, squeezing Gabe’s hand. “I have a feeling we’re going to end up in a sleep pile later on.” He turned to look at Chuck as he was setting Emerald down so she could run to Cas. “How about you? Any plans?”

“Well, uh, no, but I wouldn’t want to intrude,” Chuck stammered out with a smile.

“What? No. You’re family..” Gabe smiled at him.

“All in favor of forcing Chuck to stay for movie night?” Dean asked, raising his hand.

“Kids raise your hand and I’ll make cookies later,” Gabe smiled widely as she raised her own, watching her sea of kids raise their hands.

“Well it’s official, you’re staying,” Sam snorted.

Chuck sighed in defeat and shrugged. “Alright alright,” he laughed, holding his hands in the air. “I’ll stay.”

Gabe jumped as her kids cheered and ran around her before hugging her legs. “Worth it,” she smiled widely and patted Logan’s head before taking Sam’s hand again. “You get the movie and set it up, while I start dinner.. and I guess bake cookies,” she smiled, stepping around them, leaving them all to hug Sam’s legs, sitting on his feet.

“Betcha love having seven kids now,” Dean teased him.

“Yeah actually I do,” Sam laughed, shuffling his feet to move over to the DVD player and pick out a few discs, pushing one in for them to watch. “Alright, everyone to the couch while I get blankets,” he said, attempting to lift his feet again.

Dean laughed as they carefully moved and rolled away to run to sit in front of the couch as Taylor held onto Sam’s leg, following him instead. “You got a runner,” Dean laughed a little as he moved over for Jack and Chuck, sitting with Cas before kissing his cheek and rubbing Emerald’s head.

Sam snorted, picking her up and carrying her with him to the closet. “Alright, but you’re gonna have to help me with these then, deal?” he laughed, pulling the door open.

Taylor nodded, moving to climb him and sit on his shoulders as she pulled them out and threw them onto the floor, continuing to pull them all out as she smiled happily. She looked down at the mess she made before giggling.

Sam snorted, holding onto her with one hand as he scooped up the mess of blankets to carry into the living room, tossing them on the floor and moving the coffee table back against the wall. “Alright, make a bed, my hands are full.”

Dean shrugged and stood up, gently kissing Cas’ forehead as he moved to put the softest blankets down and dropped all the pillows down for the kids, watching them mix them up and lay down.

Cas held Emerald in the crook of his arm, cuddling up against Dean as he sat back down. Sam set Taylor down on the ground and wandered into the kitchen to find Gabe, sitting against the counter. “Need any help?”

She looked up at him as she shook her head and sat on her knees to look at the baking cookies in the oven. “No, I’m almost done after another batch, but there’s one already on the counter,” she looked up from her spot before shrugging. “I’ll put them somewhere,” she mumbled softly.

“Eh, I just wanted to be in here with you,” Sam shrugged with a smile, sitting on his knees beside her. “Cas and Dean are on the couch together so we’re gonna be in the kitchen together.”

She smiled softly and leaned against his arm to close her eyes and sighed deeply and rubbed her stomach gently as she enjoyed the quiet. Sam leaned his head onto her shoulder, watching the cookies in the oven as he rubbed her back. She smiled and hummed softly to a tune as she raised her hands to the glass to warm her hands.

Dean pushed open the door, about to call out to them before watching them and smiling gently as he let the swinging door fall back and walked back to the couch. “Let’s just let them sit and enjoy themselves,” he whispered softly, watching the previews to the movie to get to the beginning and pause.

Cas laughed quietly, moving to lay in his lap as he sat back down, Emerald having moved to lay with her cousins. “How long do you think they’ll be in there?”

“A while.. they’re just sitting on the floor in front of the oven, watching the cookies,” he laughed softly and rubbed his hand over Cas’ cheek before playing with his hair. “Just give them a minute,” he mumbled.

Cas hummed softly and nodded with a smile, turning on his side to look at the TV.

Gabe smiled as she took her hands away to put on her face as she hummed before raising them up to Sam’s cheeks to warm his face, smiling widely before gently kissing him.

Sam grinned and kissed her back, pulling her up onto his lap. “Been a while since we’ve had quiet in here, huh?”

She laughed softly and smiled, patting his stomach as she leaned into his chest. “Yeah kinda..” she mumbled softly, sitting up to see the timer with a few minutes later. “Honey, can you help me up?” she laughed softly, moving off his lap to sit back on her knees, frowning as she stayed on the ground.

Sam snorted, pulling her up and steadying her before backing off to let her get the cookies. “How happy are you going to be when those two are out so you can do whatever you want?”

“So fucking happy,” she whispered as she got them out and shut off the oven to rinse the empty bowl. She came back to set them all on one big plate and gently picked it up as she offered one to Sam before taking them to the living room. She setting them on the table for the adults first before sitting down with her kids, letting them all move around her to cuddle her as she looked at Sam and opened her arms to him, pouting.

Sam smiled, sitting with them and wrapping an arm around her. “Welcome back,” Cas yawned from the couch, still laying in Dean’s lap.

“Shut up,” Gabe smiled softly as she moved to lay on his chest, completely ignoring the movie as she attempted to sleep through the movie. Sam smirked, gently rubbing her back as she leaned against him.

Dean yawned as it came to an end before seeing Sam still awake and glanced at Cas to see if he was awake, gently brushing his fingers through Cas’ hair. Cas sighed softly, peeking open one eye to look at him before closing it again and scooting back against his stomach.

Dean laughed softly as he sat up and moved to pick Cas up, keeping Emerald in his arms as he gently stepped over his nieces and nephews to the door to bring Cas back to his apartment. He got him in bed before coming back for Ben and Justice, glancing at Jack asleep on the chair before smiling and picking him up by the back of the legs. He carefully hoisted him up to hold him like a toddler before taking him back to their bedroom, closing the doors behind him. Dean carefully placed Jack into the bed with Cas and moved over so Jack was between him and Cas as he reached over to hold Emerald’s back as she slept.

Sam had laid down in the middle of the movie, falling asleep with Gabe laying on him, the kids sleeping around the both of them, and Chuck having moved to the couch when Dean had left with everyone else. Gabe gently opened her eyes and looked at Sam before gently sitting up to cover up all the kids and kiss Sam goodnight, before getting up to take a big picture of all of them before kissing her dad’s head and covering him up. She then made her way back to Sam’s side to fall asleep again.

Cas woke first the next morning, smiling at the three of them before carefully getting up to start breakfast, grabbing a quick picture on his phone before he headed out into the kitchen. Dean frowned at the shifting but kept Emerald on his back as he felt her weight before opening his eyes to see Jack before smiling, lying still so he could sleep again.

Cas left everyone’s breakfast in the kitchen, coming back to pick up Emerald and set her in her crib before sitting on the edge of the bed next to Dean.

Dean groaned softly at the shift of weight before moving, feeling Emerald no longer there as he reached to his side to make sure she wasn’t there to roll on his back and look at Cas and smile as he sat up. “Well good morning,” he teased Cas.

“Good morning Dean,” Cas greeted with a smile. “Breakfast is ready if you want to eat now.”

He smiled widely and sat up to kiss him. “In a bit, I just wanna ask.. do you still watch me while I sleep?” he mumbled.

“Sometimes,” Cas shrugged. “You forget I don’t need to sleep. Gives me something to do, watching over you.”

Dean smiled softly and took his legs out from under the blankets and moved to hug him. “It’s sweet. In a slightly creepy way, but it’s nice and I appreciate it,” he smiled as he was blinded, getting up to shut the curtains.

Cas smiled, getting up with him to hug his waist quickly and beckon him down the hall. “We’ll let them sleep.”

He jumped a little but still followed him, smiling softly as they walked. “Alright?” he asked softly and took his hand instead.

“What?” Cas laughed, leading him to the kitchen. “I want some time to ourselves.”

Dean smiled and gripped his hand before turning Cas to push him against the counter, boxing him in with his arms as he gently kissed him. “That, I can agree with,” he mumbled, picking Cas up to set him on the counter to hug his waist, kissing him again.

Cas hummed in agreement, running his hand through his hair as he moved to the edge of the counter. Dean smiled widely as he held onto him so he wouldn’t fall, moving his hands to run over his thighs before running up the back of his shirt. 

Cas sighed softly, wrapping his arms around his neck and laying his head on his shoulder. “We should really find a babysitter,” he scoffed. “I’d ask Sam and Gabe if they weren’t expecting.”

Dean smiled as he kissed down Cas’ neck before mumbling into his shoulder. “We could always have Ben and Justice watch them. Ben’s fourteen, he helps enough he knows what makes Emerald stop crying, and Justice can help Ben..” he shrugged, kissing his shoulder again. “We could always say we’ll pay them,” he suggested.

Cas smiled softly, tilting his head to kiss his neck. “Yes, that’s always an option. Jack is here today too.”

He laughed and pulled away from him, pushing him back to keep him on the counter as he held him there. “He is..” he mumbled. “Ben and Justice are also at Gabe’s, still asleep.. we could send them over there for a while we spend some time together,” he suggested.

“I like that idea,” Cas smiled, hands still resting on his shoulders.

~

Sam woke up a few hours later in his and Gabe’s living room, the kids nearly on top of him as most of them continued to sleep. Gabe continued to sleep, only whining when Sam moved around and tightened her grip to keep him down, her stomach up against his side to the point Maddie was able to kick him. Sam jumped slightly as he felt her kick, laughing softly to himself as he continued to lay there, unable to move. Gabe woke up a little after, reaching between them to hold Maddie’s foot, turning her head to glance at Sam before letting him go, moving to burrow into his side instead.

Sam stroked a hand through her hair before rolling onto his side. “Want me to start breakfast?”

She gently shook her head and reached up to feel around his face before finding his chin and moving onto her side to kiss up and down his jaw, moving to kiss his shoulder as she fell asleep on him again. Sam laughed, giving up and laying down with her to sleep again.

“Fuck yes,” Gabe laughed softly, hugging his head to cuddle it into her neck, playing with his hair softly.

Sam snorted, rubbing her back. “So you are awake.”

She froze and stiffened before relaxing and whispering. “..No?” she mumbled softly.

“Dork,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “We could at least move to the chair. It’s more comfortable.”

“No..” she whispered softly, sitting up a little to sit on her knees and smile at him before sighing softly as she patted her stomach and moved to stand, smiling widely at him. “I did it myself,” she grinned and stepped over the kids to get on the couch, cheering softly in victory.

“Congrats,” Sam laughed, following her around the kids. “I think one of them convinced Chuck to sleep on the floor,” he said quietly, gesturing to the blankets.

She glanced down at Chuck with a wide smiled and looked at Taylor asleep on his arm. “I believe so, yeah,” she whispered softly, glancing at Sam. “She finally likes someone,” she laughed softly.

“Good,” Sam grinned. “Maybe he can help her come out of her shell a little.”

“Hopefully,” she mumbled. “I don’t know where all this shyness came from, because they’re both so shy and only like each other,” she mumbled.

“Introversion, probably,” Sam shrugged. “And the fact that they’ve been around each other the most.”

“I guess..” she frowned and glanced at him, “I wish I’d been around for their first week.. I feel like it’s my fault they’re the way they are..” she admitted, watching them sleep.

Sam shook his head insistently. “No, they were my responsibility.”

~

“I do too,” Dean grinned widely as he kissed Cas one more time and let go of him to go and find Jack, picking Emerald up out of her crib as made some disgruntled noises and resisted against him reaching up to pat around his face. “Yeah, I know, your dad’s ugly,” he whispered. “Good thing I’m not,” he grinned to himself, making sure Cas couldn’t hear him from the kitchen.

Jack rolled over on the bed, rubbing his eyes as he woke up. “Better not let Cas hear you,” he mumbled jokingly.

Dean held a finger up to his mouth and smiled as he rubbed his adoptive son’s head. “Sh, breakfast is in the kitchen,” he offered, “And you can stay if you want, but Cas and I are gonna need to bed soon,” he winked, teasing him.

“Gotcha,” Jack snorted, hopping out of bed. “I’ll take Emerald to Sam’s.”

“You are a blessing Jack,” he grinned at Jack before smiling at Emerald, kissing her cheek as he took her out to the living room with Cas. “Aw, my little princess,” he grinned as he came up to Cas. “And I guess Emerald’s pretty cute too.”

Cas rolled his eyes, arms crossed as he smirked at him. “Breakfast is in the kitchen, Jack.”

“I know,” Jack nodded, reaching to take Emerald. “I’m taking it with me to Sam’s. Figured you’d want the apartment empty for a while.”

Dean smiled and handed her over as he smiled widely. “Thank you, Jack,” he grinned widely. “We love you,” he called.

“Love you too,” Jack laughed, quickly grabbing his plate and hurrying out the door and down the hall to Sam’s, trying and failing to keep the food out of Emerald’s reach.

Dean watched the door until it closed and waited a few seconds before rushing Cas against the counter again and pushed up against him as he kissed him. Cas let out a long sigh, wrapping one arm around his back and the other hand situated in his hair to pull him closer. Dean smiled into the kiss, pushing him up until he got him on the counter, pulling him closer to stick his hands into Cas’ back pockets, lips never leaving their place.

Cas kept himself on the edge of the counter, practically resorting to hanging off of him. Dean pulled away for a second to take his hand out, only to pick him up by his legs, carrying him to the bedroom to carefully drop on the bed. Cas let out a soft laugh as he hit the bed, sitting up on his elbows and scooting back into the pillows. Dean laughed a bit louder before crawling in between his legs. 

~

Gabe sat up when there was a knock and got the door open to find Jack with Emerald. “Oh, hey Jack,” she smiled softly, taking Emerald to wipe her hands. “Struggling?” she teased him.

“Ah, a little,” Jack laughed, shutting the door as he came inside. “Dean and Cas are a little, uh, busy, so I figured we should probably stay over here for a while.”

“Busy?” She laughed softly and glanced at Sam. “Gotcha.. well you sit and eat, and I’ll make breakfast for the little kids, and if you want anything, I’ll make you something too.”

“No, I’ll finish whatever Emerald didn’t take off my plate on the way down,” Jack snorted, sitting with his plate on the chair.

“Well if you want that or anything extra just tell me!” she called out from the kitchen.

“Will do, thanks!” Jack called back.

Gabe looked down to make sure no kids were under her feet as she began to make small pancakes for each of the kids, then started on preparing a few bottles for the little kids.

“You sure you don’t want help?” Sam offered from the couch, leaning back to see into the kitchen.

“I can feed Emerald,” Jack said with a nod, picking up his plate to rinse off. “You’ve got enough kids to handle, I wouldn’t mind.”

“Sam. I’m a mom of seven. I think I’ve got something as small as this,” she yelled to him before jumping at Jack and smiled. “That’s okay, I’ve got it,” she told him and smiled as she kept making the small stack of pancakes.

“If you say so,” Jack shrugged, setting his rinsed off plate aside and joining Sam on the couch, watching Audrie and Chuck play against each other in Mario Kart. “So who’s winning?”

“First few times was Audrie,” Sam laughed. “I think he’s getting the hang of it.”

“Victory!” Audrie yelled as she passed him at the very last second and laughed when he came in third.

Gabe laughed a little at her scream before sighing softly and looking at the plates, counting them all out before calling them in, counting them as they all walked in and climbed into their seats starting to eat, watching Audrie run in a few seconds later after beating Chuck. She smiled and glanced in on Sam and Jack before coming in with Sam’s plate, setting it in his lap before sitting a few inches from him. “Alright, being pregnant’s overrated, I want my toothpick body back,” she mumbled softly.

“This is why I stick to writing,” Chuck sighed with a laugh, setting down the controller to get some food.

“Give it a couple more months,” Sam laughed softly, squeezing her knee and picking up his food.

“You’re not even a girl!” Gabe yelled at him before sighing and rubbing her head before leaning Sam’s shoulder.


	25. Chapter 25

Dean sat on the couch with Sam, holding Emerald as she watched TV with the other kids. “It’s been like nine hours.. it never takes that long does it?” he asked Sam. “Jeez, you look anxious” he frowned.

“Great observation,” Sam deadpanned, hunched over with his elbows resting on his knees. “And yeah, it’s usually longer, but that doesn’t make it any less nerve-wracking.”

“Chuck’s with them this time, I don’t think he’d let anything go wrong,” Jack pointed out from the chair.

Dean frowned at Sam before looking at Jack and back at Sam. “Yeah, so nothing would go wrong. He’d probably make it painless for Gabe,” he smiled widely. “Yeah?” He laughed a little before frowning when Sam didn’t react. “I promise you she’s fine..” he mumbled softly before hearing crying from their bedroom. He looked at Sam and smiled, setting Emerald down as he gestured to the hall. “I think that’s your daughter crying,” he grinned widely at him.

Michael unexpectedly looking in the living room, waving slightly. “I just wanted to say Gabe’s fine.. she’s just really out of it and tired so she’s sleeping right now,” he smiled softly before making his way back to the bedroom.

Sam stood quickly and followed him down the hall, making as little noise as possible as he entered the room and breaking into a relieved grin as he saw Gabe resting and the twins in their crib. “Hey there,” he said softly, peering over at them.

Michael smiled widely. “They weren’t that bad of a struggle and Gabe was really slipping..” he frowned, glancing at Gabe’s small sleeping figure. “But with some shared grace and determination, she pulled through,” he mumbled softly before looking down at his nieces.

Sam stood up to look at her for a long moment before turning to look at Michael. “Thank you for helping her,” he said with a small smile, glancing back down at the two in the crib.

He shrugged softly and smiled at Sam before looking at Gabe and ran a hand over her head. “She’s not gonna be getting up for a while, I’m gonna be honest,” he mumbled and looked down at them. “She didn’t name them yet, but I’m assuming the one who’s sleeping is Olivia and the one who’s crawling around and babbling is Maddie,” he smiled widely/ “She keeps opening and closing her wings,” he mumbled.

Sam laughed softly, standing up straight again. “She’s gonna be pissed because I’m confining her to the bed until she’s healed a little more,” he said, gesturing to Gabe.

“Oh you know she is,” Michael smiled and turned his attention to Gabe, his hand lighting up a soft blue as he rubbed her head, making her smile in her sleep, cuddling into the pillow. He glanced back at the twins and looked at Sam. “Although we did notice one has bright blue eyes and the other has a soft or mint green?” he shrugged. “It’s weird but.. it’s cool,” Michael mumbled a little.

“All oddities are welcome,” Sam laughed softly. “We’ve got Bentley with three and a half wings and Emerald with her heterochromia.”

“Bailey’s hair,” Gabe mumbled softly as she sighed deeply and stayed still, frowning as she moved, giving up and staying in her position.

“That too..” Michael whispered, rubbing her forehead. “Go back to sleep, get some rest,” he mumbled softly as he sent her back to sleep, pulling his hand away.

Sam smiled, moving to sit in the rocking chair they’d put next to the crib. “Are you planning to join the family sleepover or are you headed back upstairs?”

He glanced at Sam and laughed a little before shrugging. “I don’t care, I’ll help take care of all the kids,” he smiled widely. “You’re gonna be pretty lonely without Gabe talking constantly,” he laughed.

“Uncle Mikey!” Matthew cheered as he ran up to his uncle, Logan and Tyler behind him as Matt climbed into his lap and hugged him. Logan looked down at the newborns and looked at Gabe. “Are these our sisters?” he asked softly.

“Sure are buddy,” Sam answered with a smile, resting his cheek on his fist as he watched them. “Olivia’s the sleeping one, Maddie’s the one who’s awake.”

“Why do they look weird?” Matthew whispered, opening his wide wings to stand on his toes and look at them. “They’re so small,” he mumbled. “And they look funny” he smiled looking up at Sam. “Like you!”

Sam stifled a laugh, covering his mouth with his hand for a moment. “What, I look like a newborn baby?” he teased.

“Nope, you just look goofy,” he laughed softly and looked down at his sisters. “I wanna hold one!” he frowned.

Michael smiled and looked at Sam. “You have fun with them,” he laughed. “But I suggest not having more.. Not for a while at least..” He frowned as he moved over to whispered to him. “..God can always bring her back, but still. I’d let her grace rest,” he frowned and vanished back to Heaven.

Logan watched him before doing it himself, vanishing suddenly.

“No fair!” Matthew pouted and vanished with him.

Sam hopped up, wide-eyed. “Logan! Matt!” he called out, hoping he was quiet enough to keep Gabe asleep. “Get back here!”

Michael walked in with them under his arms, looking at Sam with an annoyed face “Heads up, angels don’t like Nephilim in Heaven,” he sighed, setting them down, Logan and Matthew smiling widely at Michael.

“Again!” they both cheered, smiling at their uncle.

“Nom” Michael muttered, “You’re going to talk to your dad now,” he frowned, turning them to Sam, watching their wings and faces droop in shame and fear, Logan glancing back to see Michael was gone before looking back at his dad.

Sam sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose before ushering them out into the living room. “Alright. We’re talking out here so we don’t wake your mama up,” he huffed, sitting them down.

Logan frowned as his eyes watered and walked out with his wings dragging on the ground. Matthew lowered his eyes as he pouted and followed Logan to stand next to him with a guilty glare at the ground.

“Alright,” Sam sighed again, crouching down to their eye level. “I’m not mad, but I need you to listen, okay?”

They both carefully nodded as Logan began trembling and started crying loudly, his face becoming a deep red as he sobbed and just stood there, letting tears roll down his face. Matthew stood next to him, beginning to softly cry before crying a little louder, listening to his brother practically scream in his ear.

“Come on buddy,” Sam grimaced as he sat down on the floor, reaching out to squeeze their shoulders. “It’s not safe to follow Uncle Michael, I just don’t want you to get hurt.”

Logan heaved in a breath as sobbed and sniffled, holding his face in hands as Matthew began crying louder too.

Gabe shuffled around before she glanced in on them, carefully touching Sam’s shoulder, moving to sit on her knees with him before beckoning her babies with open arms. She gently closed her eyes as they hugged her tightly, wings wrapping around one another as Gabe tried but couldn’t open hers. “..It’s okay, boys” she whispered softly, kissing their heads. “Don’t cry,” she mumbled tiredly as their sniffling slowly stopped.

“Sorry,” Sam sighed, looking at her worriedly. “I didn’t want to wake you up but they tried to leave with Michael.”

“It’s okay,” she whispered softly and pulled away from them. “You’re not in trouble, we love..” she paused to breathe. “Now go play with your siblings, and don’t follow Michael from now on” she smiled as they nodded and ran off with their wings out. She glanced at Sam and gently shrugged as she moved to stand up, nearly falling over on her knees before feeling her head, moving to stand up again.

Sam frowned, gently moving to pick her up. “Don’t strain yourself, Gabe, you’re low on grace,” he sighed, carrying her back to the bed and laying her down.

She groaned and held onto him as she muttered stubbornly. “Yeah yeah,” she whispered to him, relaxing onto the bed, only to sit up, fighting him stubbornly to sit up on the bed. “I’ll be fine,” she frowned.

“Relax,” Sam insisted, brushing her hair back. “You’re not getting up until at least tomorrow morning.”

“I’m fine-“ she told him, pausing as she laid back in pain, gasping out as she finally laid down and rolled onto her side, hugging the pillow close to her as she buried her face. “..I’m fine,” she insisted, glaring at him.

“You’re not convincing me,” Sam reiterated stubbornly, leaning back against the headboard. “Rest please?”

She shook her head, flinching in pain before looking up at him still stubbornly. “..I’m. Fine,” she stated tiredly as her eyes closed by themselves. “No..” she whispered softly.

“Yes,” Sam laughed softly, reaching over to comb his fingers through her hair. She breathed again and relaxed against his hand, instantly falling asleep on the bed.

Logan came in a few seconds later, coming up to Sam before climbing on the bed with his wings flapping to help him as he laid them back to stare at Gabe with bright eyes. “..Is mom okay?” he whispered softly to Sam.

“Of course she’s not okay,” Matthew blurted softly before looking at her.

“Dad?” Logan looked at Sam, his eyes still watering.

Sam hesitated before answering. “She’s just a little hurt right now, she just needs to rest and then she’ll be alright,” he said softly. “Think you boys can help me out with your siblings until then?”

Logan and Matt nodded as they jumped from the bed and ran to the living room, making Gabe gently open her eyes to take Sam’s hand before falling asleep again. Sam smiled softly down at her, rubbing his thumb over her hand as he settled down to relax next to her, keeping an eye on the kids from the open door.

Logan held Bailey and opened his wings as Bailey opened his, entertaining him as he moved them before Matthew stood behind him, moving his wings opposite of Logan’s to make Bailey laugh, flapping his rapidly.

Sam laughed quietly, glancing over at Gabe to make sure she was asleep before attempting to get up. Gabe’s hand fell on the bed as he moved, leaving her asleep as she brought the hand closer to hug the same pillow. Matthew glanced up at Sam before turning back to Bailey, setting him down on the carpet as Audrie watched them to make sure he didn’t hurt any of his siblings.

“Everything going okay out here?” Sam asked softly, smiling as he sat down on the couch.

Audrie nodded and watched Logan climb over the back of the couch before falling into his dad’s lap before moving to his side to help Matthew up and tumble off the front side of the couch onto the floor, laughing and looking up at Sam. “All besides those two getting more rambunctious,” Audrie mumbled.

He laughed, shaking his head. “Yeah well, that’s Matt and Logan for you,” he shrugged, watching them on the floor. “We should all probably start calming down, it’s almost time to sleep.”

They both pouted and sat up with soft smiles before racing each other to the bathroom to brush their teeth.

Audrie laughed softly and heard one of the newborns crying before looking at Sam. “You might wanna get her before Mom does,” she laughed. “I’ll get the little kids in bed.”

“Thank you, Audrie,” Sam smiled softly, standing up and hurrying to the crib, picking Maddie up from the crib and shushing her.

Gabe glanced up from her spot on the bed before staring at him with Maddie. “..I hate you,” she whispered softly to Sam as Maddie calmed down before wanting down, pushing away from him already.

Sam snorted, setting her back down in the crib before turning around. “Like I said, you need rest.”

She glared at him with hatred. “..Stupid long legs,” she muttered to him, listening to Maddie babble something before getting angry and crying again. Gabe smiled softly and smirked at him.

Sam rolled his eyes, picking her up. “You’re keeping your mom awake,” he laughed softly, holding her against his shoulder.

Gabe laughed softly, sticking her shaky arm out. “Give her here, genius,” she mumbled.

Sam looked at her and moved closer to hand Maddie to her. “Happy?” he teased, sitting on the edge of the bed.

She looked him dead in the eyes as Maddie stopped crying and laid down on her mom’s stomach, falling asleep peacefully. “..Yeah, Sam, actually I am,” she grinned, moving her legs onto his lap as she smiled at him, rubbing her daughters back.

Sam snorted, moving back against the headboard with her. “Seriously though, take it easy for a day or two.”

“Oh shut up,” she muttered, sitting up with Maddie as she wiggled around before sitting her up on her chest, letting her breastfeed. “Moms don’t get to rest,” she joked. “But really. I love you, but you can’t do this parenting thing without me,” she laughed softly.

“Give me a little credit, I’m not that helpless,” Sam snorted, kissing her head. “I’d definitely struggle though.

“It’s alright, I wouldn’t leave you alone again,” she whispered softly, leaning on his shoulder as she closed her eyes, letting Maddie whine and grunt as she drank. “They all sound like you sleeping when they eat,” she smiled softly.

“You’ve still never given me proof that I do that,” Sam snorted, reaching around her to rub her shoulder.

She laughed softly and rubbed her head. “I would, but I’m too tired for that,” she whispered softly, about to fall asleep before jolting her head up to stay awake.

“Then you should rest,” Sam pointed out. “You’ll feel better if you do.”

“No, I’ll be fine,” she mumbled, holding Maddie as she sighed heavily. “I just gotta.. lay here and relax,” she smiled softly.

“And sleep, I know you’re tired,” Sam sighed. “You just had twins Gabe, you can’t fool me.”

“I’m fine,” she muttered again, fixing her shirt as Maddie fell asleep in her arms. She stared down at her before closing her eyes and falling asleep a few minutes after her, softly breathing against Sam’s shoulder.

Sam laughed under his breath, unable to move without waking her as she slept against him, and laid his head on top of hers to sleep. Audrie glanced in on her parents before smiling and turned off the light before gently closed their door before going to her own to room.

Sam woke up first the next morning, sitting with Gabe for a while before taking Maddie back to her crib and heading out to start on breakfast.

Logan and Matthew were already awake on the couch with Audrie as they watched TV. Audrie glanced at Sam and smiled widely. “Hey very best daddy in the world..” she smiled widely, looking up at him with puppy eyes.

Sam raised an eyebrow with a smirk and crossed his arms. “Yes, Audrie?”

She smiled widely and glanced down before back up at him. “..You know since it’s Friday...” she smiled before talking quickly. “Can I pretty please have some friends spend the night? I promise it’ll only be like at the most four, and even then some might not even come because they wanna go to Tiffany’s, but my friends don’t like Tiffany, and Rachael likes me more and she’s like the most popular girl, so can they pretty please come home with me and spend the night?” she pleaded, looking up at him.

Sam pressed his lips together in thought, glancing at Matt and Logan and then down the hall. “I.. suppose? That’d be fine, but we would have to make sure that none of the twins randomly sprout wings around them.”

She squealed and jumped around, hugging him quickly before jumping down and getting her backpack. “Well Logan and Matt do it well enough in school,” she smiled widely, then plopped down with her siblings.

Sam snorted and shook his head, continuing on his path to the kitchen and emerging an hour later with two plates of food and bottles for the babies. He set all of the items on the table and gently shook Gabe’s shoulder. “Hey, food’s ready,” he murmured. “Twins are in their crib.”

Gabe blinked and looked up at him before burying her face back into the pillow under the blanket, falling back asleep a few seconds later. Maddie looked up at Sam in her crib, hitting the wooden crib before whining at him and began crying to get Sam’s attention. Sam smiled and picked her up, cradling her as he picked up one bottle to start feeding her. She smiled widely as her fingers rested against the bottle, making soft grunting noises as she drank. Sam settled himself on the bed, continuing to feed her until she was finished and set her back in bed, picking up Olivia to do the same.

Maddie watched him in confusion as she laid back and laid on her stomach to open her small blonde wings, moving them around gently. Olivia looked up at her dad with bright blue eyes before pushing the bottle away from her mouth, keeping it away as she began to cry, avoiding the bottle at all costs.

“Okay,” Sam sighed, glancing at Gabe as he set the bottle down. “You have to eat something hon.”

Olivia only shook her head and tried to move from his arms, vanishing in his grip before appearing in front of Gabe, playing with her hair in amusement.

“Shit,” Sam murmured under his breath, moving her a little. “Sorry, Gabe.”

Olivia frowned a little as she was pulled away, crawling back to her slowly as Gabe stayed asleep, her hair now all over her face.

“Come on, Mama’s sleeping,” Sam sighed, moving her away again.

She whined and sat in his lap, confused as she looked up at Sam before frowning at him, reaching a hand out to Gabe.

Sam shook his head, gently pushing her hand away before brushing Gabe’s hair back. “Sleep.”

Olivia huffed and frowned before laying back and closing her eyes, enjoying her dad holding her as she went to sleep. Sam sighed in relief as he relaxed back against the headboard, waiting a while before setting her back in the crib and sitting on the bed to start eating his own food. Gabe, along with the twins, stayed sleeping as Matthew and Logan carefully glanced in at her before going back to the living room with Audrie and their other four siblings.

Sam got up after a while, heading out into the living room. “How’s it going?”

“I want Scooby snacks” Matthew mumbled softly before looking at his dad.

“No, you don’t!” Audrie called from the kitchen.

Matthew pouted harshly.

Sam rolled his eyes, gesturing to the kitchen. “Healthy snacks for right now, bud, okay?”

“But the dog likes them! So does Shaggy,” Matthew insisted.

“What even is a Scooby snack?” Logan mumbled.

“You didn’t pay enough attention to this show when we were younger, did you?” Matthew asked as Logan shrugged with a small smile.

“I’m pretty sure in the show they’re dog treats,” Sam laughed. “For you kids, they’re usually graham crackers or cookies.”

“I miss mom’s cookies,” Logan mumbled stubbornly. “When’s she gonna make more?” he frowned.

“Why is Mom in bed all day?” Matthew asked with a frown. “I thought you said she wasn’t dying..”

“Mom’s dying?” Taylor asked.

“No, you twat, don’t you listen?” Matthew muttered.

“Hey, be nice,” Logan frowned at him.

“You be nice!” Matthew snapped at him with a smile.

“I am nice!” Logan frowned.

“Not to me!” Matt huffed.

“He’s nicer than you,” Taylor muttered.

“No, he’s not!” Matthew yelled as Logan began crying next to him.

“Enough,” Sam huffed over then, lowering his voice again once they’d stopped yelling. “Your mom isn’t dying, she’s just a little weak right now and needs to rest.” He raised an eyebrow at Matthew. “And don’t call each other names.”

“Well she wasn’t listening,” Matthew pouted and glanced down at Logan before sighing and hugging him to calm him down. “Don’t cry..” he mumbled softly and glanced at Taylor. “I’m sorry I yelled at you guys..” he mumbled.

Taylor smiled and climbed the couch to hug him before jumping up. “Mommy!” she cheered and climbed over the back of the couch to hug Gabe’s leg.

Gabe wobbled a little before gently patting her head. “Hey baby,” she smiled softly, rubbing her head since she knew she couldn’t pick her up. “How’s my baby girl doing?” She smiled as she sat down so Matthew and Logan could hug her as well.

“Gentle, guys,” Sam reminded them, crouching down next to her. “How’re you feeling?”

She glanced at him before shrugging and closing her eyes for a second before shifting and sitting down. “Not good..” she whispered before turning her attention to Matt and Logan, who were talking. “Slow, slow,” she laughed softly as they slowed down, still talking at the same time before she gave up and smiled softly, trying to focus on all three before they all stopped and hugged her. “Oh- okay, alright,” she laughed and held them all in confusion.

“They’ve been worried about you,” Sam smiled softly. “So now you have to rest and get better for all of us.”

Gabe glared at him and understood the trickery before sighing. “Alright.. I’m gonna get back to bed so I can come back sooner. If you guys need me, don’t be afraid to wake me,” she mumbled and kissed their heads as they backed up and let her try and stand, before going back to her knees to hold Sam’s shoulder tightly. “..Don’t even say it” she whispered softly as she stayed sitting.

Sam snorted and nodded, holding out his arm to help her to stand. “Oh yeah, Audrie said she was having friends over tonight, I can keep them quiet for you.”

She took his hands, putting a bit of pressure on them as she finally stood and smiled at him. “Aw, it’s alright- I think I’ll be alright by then,” she shrugged and frowned at the pain before smiling at him. “Don’t worry about it.”

Sam smiled back, a bit of concern on his face still. “If you’re sure,” he sighed, squeezing her hands. “Can you get back there alright?”

“I am!” she insisted before looking down. “Y-yes,” she mumbled, still holding her hands. “I.. yeah- I can do it myself,” she said stubbornly.

“Okay,” Sam smiled softly. “Let me know if you need anything.”

She nodded and glanced at the bedroom door before turning to their hands, letting go of one only to grab it quickly again and squeeze it as she stared down at their feet, frowning a little.

“Okay,” Sam hummed, moving to pick her up. “Back to bed for you.”

She sighed and gave in to lean against his chest. “I could’ve made it on my own,” she mumbled softly, frowning at the ground as she crossed her arms.

“I know,” Sam nodded with a small smile, pushing open the door with his foot. “I like to help.”

She smiled and hugged his neck, refusing to let go. “I know, I’m just saying I could’ve done..” she mumbled.

Sam nodded again, trying to set her down. “Just get a little more rest, please?”

She frowned as she hugged him tightly before letting go and sighing as she laid down, glancing at the twins, sleeping with their wings out. She smiled softly as Maddie twitched her wings before pulling the blankets up to her chin, staring at their crib.

“I might have to leave them in here while Audrie’s friends are over,” Sam smiled apologetically. “Might see their wings.”

“That’s okay,” she said quickly and smiled at them. “I’ll get them.. I’ll watch them,” she whispered softly and smiled at the crib. “I’ve got it..” she whispered with excitement.

“Alright,” Sam laughed softly. “We’ll be out there if you need anything.”

“I’ll try not to annoy you,” she mumbled as she held the blanket in her hand and closed her eyes to sleep.

“You won’t,” Sam said softly, kissing her head before heading back out into the living room.

Audrie watched her dad as she got her little brother’s jackets and backpacks on. “Hey, I’m gonna take them to the elementary, and then go across the street to mine. I’ll see you a little bit after three,” she smiled. “And don’t forget, you pick Logan and Matt up at 11:30,” she smiled. “And if you want to pick me up call me, but don’t forget Maddie and Olivia, or ask Michael or Jack to babysit,” she mumbled and hugged him before taking Matthew and Logan’s hands. “Come on, let’s review angel powers in public,” she smiled and led them out the door.

“Have a good day guys,” Sam waved them off. “Behave.”

“We won’t!” the twins called out as Audrie closed the door and walked down the stairs.

Taylor moved to sit up on the window sill to watch them by the bus stop.

“You ready to start preschool next year?” Sam asked, crouching next to her.

She shook her head and watched them in amazement before gasping as they got on the bus and watched them drive away. She looked at Sam with a horrified look. “Oh..” she whispered softly and watched the bus drive past.

“What’s wrong?” Sam asked, tilting his head as he watched her.

“When will they be back?” she pouted before sitting on her knees and laying her arms on the window sill to lay her head on her forearms.

“A little after three,” Sam answered. “I’m going to pick up Logan and Matt around 11:30, though.”

“I wanna go!” she declared excitedly as she hopped to hug him. “Please! Please!” She smiled widely.

“Alright alright,” Sam laughed, laying a hand on her back. “We’ll go pick up your brothers later on, but we’ll probably have to bring the others with us so mommy can rest.”

“Yay!” she cheered and hugged him, climbing on Sam as she wrapped her feet around his chest to hug him. “Can I ride up front?” she smiled widely.

“Uh,” Sam started hesitantly. “On the way there yes, but when we get there I’m gonna have you get in the back seat.”

Taylor smiled excitedly as she hugged him tightly. “Yes!” she giggled and let go, but stayed in his arms. “That’s fine.”

“Alright,” Sam laughed, standing up with her in his arms. “For now, breakfast for you kids. What’re we thinking?”

“I want some milk,” she mumbled softly, looking down at Tyler who was following them. “And.. scrambled eggs!” She grinned widely.

“Eggs!” Tyler cheered, climbing onto the kitchen chair to reach out to Taylor.

“Scrambled eggs and milk, delicious,” Sam grinned. “Are Bailey and Bentley awake yet?”

Taylor nodded. “They were still in the living room,” she mumbled.

“Yeah, watching cartoons,” Tyler smiled before he vanished into the living room with them to watch TV.

“Alright,” Sam nodded, picking the eggs up out of the fridge and setting a pan on the stove. “Wanna learn how to make eggs Tay?”

Taylor nodded and moved to the counter next to the stove, staying away from the stovetops as she touched one of the eggs, rubbing it with her finger.

“Alright, so we gotta crack them first,” Sam said, taking an egg and tapping it on the corner of the pan. “But you gotta be careful not to get the shell in.”

“Why not the shell?” she asked, sitting and holding an egg in her hands.

“It’s not really that good to eat,” Sam shrugged, cracking an egg into the pan and setting the empty shell aside. “Wanna try?”

She hummed and took the egg in her hand, gently tapping it on the pan to open to it, the yolk breaking in the pan as she frowned and set the shell aside. “..I breaked it,” she pouted.

“It’s okay, we’re mixing them together anyway,” Sam smiled softly, throwing their shells into the trash.

“Oh,” she smiled widely and took the whisk to mix them carefully.

Sam watched her mix them, backing her up a little as he turned the heat up. “Alright, we need a spatula now.”

She looked up at him, holding a spatula up for him suddenly. “Dis?” she asked with a soft smile.

“Yes, that,” Sam confirmed, grinning as he took it and started working. “Can you think of anything we want while we’re in here?”

“Nope,” she smiled widely as she watched him and closed the egg carter to tap it and make it disappear back into the fridge.

Sam smirked at her as he continued working. “Getting the hang of your powers? I know Jack’s been helping you guys for a while.”

“The eggs might be upside-down, but they’re there,” she smiled softly. “Right?” she giggled a little.

“Right,” Sam confirmed with a smile. “When Audrie’s friends get here, though, try not to do that, okay?”

“Okay,” she mumbled softly and gently dangled her legs over the counter. “Why not?” she asked softly.

“Not everyone believes angels exist, sweetheart,” Sam explained, moving the eggs off of the heat. “And as much as I’d love for you all to be able to show off what you can do, your safety is my top priority.”

“Oh,” she mumbled and smiled widely. “That makes sense,” she grinned.

“It was sweet,” Gabe mumbled from the counter behind Sam, holding Maddie while Olivia slept on her leg.

Sam jumped at her voice, turning around to smile at her. “Morning,” he laughed softly. “How long have you been there?”

She smiled softly. “Long enough,” she mumbled and calmed Maddie down with the bottle in her mouth. “I just like how much of a dad you are.. I just think it’s sweet,” she shrugged “So I’ve been watching you.”

Sam smiled, turning around to scoop the eggs onto plates for the kids. “Eh, I do my best.”

“You’re doing better than me right now..” she whispered softly as Maddie pushed the bottle away to sit back in her arms and sleep.

“You do just fine Gabe, you practically run the house,” Sam insisted, handing two plates to Taylor. “You just need a little time to get back on your feet.”

Taylor smiled widely as she took them to her brother in the living room.

Gabe scoffed and made the twins vanish to their crib before putting the bottle down. “Yeah right,” she muttered. “I’m an archangel of the lord and I can’t even walk..” she glared at the floor angrily.

“Like I said. You just need a little time,” Sam sighed, walking over to her to kiss her forehead. “Besides, I’m more than happy to be your personal transportation.”

She frowned and looked up at him with a tired expression before closing her eyes and laying her head on his chest. “..I guess that makes up for it,” she mumbled and slightly moved her legs. “At least I can move my arms... I don’t feel like it right now but I can,” she laughed.

“You’ll feel better eventually,” Sam smiled, rubbing her shoulder. “Speaking of, want anything to eat?”

She shook her head a little as she leaned her head up before pausing and thinking before squinting at his chest and giving up. “I did but I guess not since I can’t remember,” she mumbled.

“How about some fruit at least?” Sam suggested. “Or I could make more eggs after I take these to Bailey and Bentley.”

“Strawberries,” she smiled widely, raising the box in her hands before setting them on the counter. “Oh wait, am I not supposed to be using my powers?” she mumbled softly.

“No Gabe, no you aren’t,” Sam laughed softly. “That takes power that you don’t have much of.”

“Oh,” she mumbled and pursed her lips together before pouting and just staring at him. “..Well at least I’m not using a lot of it,” she whispered.

“Probably for the best,” Sam nodded, walking out to take Bailey and Bentley their food before coming back in. “I want you better as soon as possible.”

She glanced at him from her bowl of already cut fruit with no knife in sight as she smiled guiltily at him. “I’m fine-“ she quickly told him.

“Gabriel,” Sam laughed, resting his forehead on her shoulder.

She whined and shrugged a little before continuing to eat the strawberries. “I can’t walk to get a knife and making the knife appear is redundant if I can just make them cut,” she mumbled with her mouth half full.

“I guess,” Sam sighed. “Wanna join everyone in the living room?”

She nodded softly and grabbed her bowl happily before stopping and frowning at Sam. “..You don’t want me to teleport anymore, do you?” she smiled pouted guilty. “Just this once?” she asked.

Sam sighed and shrugged. “One more time, until you’re better, deal?”

She smiled widely and nearly fell off the chair before immediately being gone and sitting on the couch. “I’m okay!” she called from the living room.

Sam shook his head and laughed, walking into the living room to sit on the chair since the kids were filling up the couch. “I have to go get Matt and Logan in a couple of hours, Taylor wanted to come with me.”

“That’s okay,” she smiled, apparently in his lap now. “I can stay here and watch the kids,” she shrugged. “It’s only like five,” she laughed softly.

Sam snorted. “We’ll be home as soon as possible so they don’t drive you crazy.”

“It’ll be okay,” she smiled, raising a strawberry to her mouth before holding a second one to Sam’s mouth, poking his mouth with it repeatedly with a soft smile.

Sam opened his mouth and took the strawberry, nose wrinkled as he grinned. “Are we gonna have enough food for Audrie and her friends?”

She laughed softly and grinned, gently kissing him. “We can go to the grocery store- .. you can,” she mumbled softly. “Before the twins but preferably after..” she sighed. “We’ll work it out later,” she laughed.

“Yeah,” Sam snorted, shrugging. “I can take them with me after I pick them up.”

“Alright, glad you got a game plan,” she mumbled as she carefully picked out the seeds from the side of the strawberry before eating it. “Cuz I don’t,” she laughed. “Told you you’re doing better than me at this parenting thing.”

“Hush, you do just as good,” Sam insisted, squeezing her shoulder.

Gabe smiled widely and whipped her loose ponytail around to smack her in the face, flinching as her face scrunched up before carefully pulling it from her mouth and face. She smiled softly before her face turned red, looking at Sam with a nervous expression before eating another strawberry, pretending it didn’t happen.

“Time for a haircut yet?” he teased. “I’ll let you cut mine if I can cut yours.”

She frowned at him and brought it back to her front as she messed with it. “Uh..” she mumbled, holding close to her as she stared at Sam’s hair. “..Your hair is getting to touch your shoulders,” she winced as she gripped hers tightly. “Just don’t hack off my hair,” she whined.

“Only as much as you tell me to, promise,” he swore, holding his hands up in surrender. “Only if you do the same.”

She frowned and sighed softly as she put her bowl down to stand up, pausing to grip Sam’s shoulder before sighing and carefully sitting back in his lap to hug his neck. “We’re gonna need scissors,” she mumbled softly into his neck.

“They’re hidden in a shelf so the kids couldn’t cut anything with them,” he whispered so only she could hear. “Bathroom.”

She stared at Sam for a second before kissing him vanishing as she pulled away, only to be the opposite way in his lap with the scissors. “A high shelf? You didn’t tell me it was high,” she pouted at him before rolling her eyes and smiling at him.

“Well it’s the only place they couldn’t see,” Sam laughed, glancing at the kids on the couch.

She smiled and covered his eyes to make the transition to the bathroom easier as she set the scissors down to put all of her hair up into a messy bun, just to keep it out of the way. She carefully climbed down to stand and mess with his hair before cutting some of the ends. “Say goodbye,” she teased, moving to the back to layer it a little as she continued moving around to the back of his head.

“This is painful Gabe,” Sam snorted, staying still as she cut his hair. “My hair is basically my personality.”

She stopped at stared at him before sighing. “You’re such an asshole,” she muttered. “I thought you actually meant I was hurting you,” she frowned and continued until she reached his bangs, pulling the longest part before carefully cutting small pieces off before doing the same to the other side. “Aw, don’t you just look like a hippie lawyer,” she smirked.

“No, it looks good,” Sam whined, sticking his tongue out at her before going back to sitting still.

She chuckled and leaned against the counter to trim small pieces off. “All done,” she smiled widely, patting his head before kissing his cheek.

“Now it’s your turn,” Sam grinned, standing up and taking the scissors from her. “Sit down.”

She frowned and looked at him with a sort of dumb look before immediately vanishing from his sight.

“Gabriel!” Sam laughed. “Get back in here!”

She carefully poked her head in to look at him before gently shaking her head and backing out, falling on the ground with a quiet scream before vanishing again to hide in their closet.

“Gabe,” Sam snorted, poking his head out into the hallway. “Come back!”

She quickly covered her mouth and moved to the end of the closer to tuck herself into a suitcase, slowly zipping it up before relaxing. “I’ll give you an hour,” she whispered to herself, pulling out a book.

Sam walked out of the bathroom and started looking around, taking his time as he searched around their bedroom and bathrooms. “Gabe, come on, please?”

She hummed as she heard him before sitting on the bed, watching him walk past. “What’s in it for me?” she asked him.

Sam jumped at her voice and spun around. “Uhh.. what do you want in exchange?”

“My hair to stay long!” she pouted and pulled it down before taking it out of the ponytail, sighing softly as she flipped it around. “I like how it is now..” she whined, flopping back onto the bed.

“At least let me trim dead ends then?” Sam insisted. “It’ll be healthier and you can grow it out longer.”

She pouted and glared at him before hugging out a sigh. “..Fine, but you better fucking cuddle me especially close tonight or you’re going on the couch,” she muttered as she carefully stood up to walk, pausing to take another step, tumbling into the wall as she continued before falling down, laying on her back with her arms crossed. “..I’m not having any more of your fucking kids,” she muttered.

Sam smiled softly as he bent down to help her up. “I wouldn’t make you, especially since it always takes you a while to recover after.”

She laughed a little and stood in front of him before hugging him, lifting a leg to start climbing him, relaxing on one of his shoulders contently. “Maybe one more one day in the future,” she mumbled to him.

“It’ll be two and you know it,” Sam laughed softly, lifting her up and taking her back to the bathroom.

“Don’t call me out like this,” she mumbled as he set her on the chair and stared at the mirror. “..I’m thinking drastic” she mumbled, staring at the mirror as her reflection’s hair changed without changing hers. She hummed and flipped through a few before finding one that just barely grazed her shoulders. “Something like that?” she smiled widely and turned to Sam.

“Can do,” Sam grinned, picking up the scissors again and starting to cut. “We’ll do a little at a time just in case you change your mind.”

She jumped at the sudden noise of the scissors before taking a soft breath. “..Alright,” she mumbled softly, feeling a lot of it fall before she swallowed and covering her face as he continued.

“Doing okay?” Sam asked, pausing for a moment as he glanced over at her.

“No!” she laughed and moved the shorter hair in front to compare before pouting silently, sitting still for him. “..I want a divorce,” she joked with him. “I’d like to file a domestic abuse report,” she snorted, covering her nose.

“Gabe you literally asked me to cut it this short,” Sam laughed, brushing a hand through her hair. “It looks good. Wanna keep going?”

She stared at it before softly nodded, crossing her legs as she sat and played with the new cut ends by her shoulder before looking at the floor. “Oh jeez,” she whispered, moving some with her foot.

“What do you think?” he asked, setting the scissors down to run it through his fingers.

She shivered and stared at it before gently shaking her head and smiling. “I’m gonna miss it,” she mumbled, touching the ends as the wavy hair bounced. “..But I like this. I can get used to it,” she smiled widely and carefully stood up on the chair to hug his neck. “You did a good job. I like it,” she laughed, looking back at the mirror.

Sam grinned in agreement, leaning his head towards her. “Wanna go show it off?”

Gabe looked at him and shrugged. “I can’t go anywhere,” she mumbled as she snapped her fingers to make the floor clean. “And I can’t magically get my grace back..” she frowned.

“No, but we have four kids out here who’d love to be your audience,” Sam pointed out with a soft smile.

She laughed softly. “You mean pull on it and mess it up,” she mumbled, tucking her hair behind her ear before carefully climbing down and walking into the hallway.

“Maybe but they’ll still be excited,” he snorted, walking out behind her.

She laughed and glanced down at them from behind the couch before scatting Taylor over the back of the couch before tickling her and kissing her head. Taylor smiled as she stopped laughing and reached up to grab her mother’s hair.

“Well Taylor sure likes it,” Gabe smiled widely and kissed her daughter again before picking her up, easing herself on the back of the couch as she held Taylor who was messing with it.

“Good because it’ll be a while before it grows out again,” Sam laughed softly, moving to sit with them.

Gabe smiled widely and patted her head before gently shaking her hair. “I think I really like it now,” she smiled, feeling the crisp ends where all the split ends were cut off. “You know it’s almost eleven,” she frowned. “What’s your game plan for the kids?” she asked.

“I’ll take Tay with me to pick up the twins, and then we’ll go to the store before Audrie gets home with her friends,” Sam said thoughtfully, nodding to himself. “Want anything specific?”

She shook her head before pausing. “Popcorn. And Oreos, I want popcorn and Oreos,” she smiled before pausing again. “Separate, promise, this isn’t some weird pregnancy craving, I promise, I want you to get things for Audrie’s sleepover,” she laughed.

Sam snorted and nodded. “Oreos and popcorn, not mixed, got it,” he nodded. “Ready to go Tay?”

“Yes!” Taylor cheered and jumped up to run and get her shoes on.

Gabe laughed softly and glanced at Taylor before smiling at Sam. “I think she’s ready,” she laughed.

“Just maybe,” Sam snorted, kissing the side of her head and standing up. “See you in a bit, alright?”

She smiled softly and nodded as she watched him. “Be safe and remember you’re coming back with only three kids!” she teased him as Taylor pulled on his leg, wanting him to carry her.

“Will do,” Sam smiled, reaching down to pick Taylor up before walking out the door and down to the car, setting her in the passenger seat. “Remember to move to the back once we get there, okay?”

“Okay,” she smiled excitedly, messing with the seat belt as Sam started the car.

Gabe sighed softly as she watched the kids on the ground play with toys and watch TV at some points before frowning and holding Tyler in her lap. She glanced at Olivia and Maddie asleep in their rockers. “This blows,” she muttered instantly, calling for Michael to come as she traded babysitting positions before appearing in the passenger seat with Taylor in her lap. “Your turn signal sucked,” she mumbled.

Sam nearly slammed on the brakes, glancing at her before laughing shakily and turning back to the road. “Christ, Gabe, you almost gave me a heart attack.”

She jumped and held Taylor close to her as she sighed and looked at Sam. “Sorry,” she mumbled and laughed a little. “Just.. be careful. I probably should’ve called and told you,” she laughed.

“Yeah, probably,” he sighed, smiling softly. “It’s alright. We’ve got about five minutes before we get there.”

She smiled widely and kissed Taylor’s head as Sam drove. “You know what I’ve been thinking about lately?” she whispered.

“What?” Sam hummed, looking at her briefly before looking back at the road to turn.

She smirked widely at him, holding Taylor’s waist. “..How you did it,” she snickered in her seat.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “I’d really like to know what I did.”

“I’ll tell you one day,” she shrugged. “Now’s not a good time,” she smiled softly.

Sam sighed and smiled. “If you say so. I’ll be waiting,” he shrugged, pulling up to the school and putting the car in park.

She smiled widely and opened her door to unbuckle, putting Taylor in the middle of the back seats. She left the front and side door open as she heard the bell ringing, watching all of the kindergarteners make their way outside with teachers, watching her boys. “I swear to god if we’re late because Logan started crying in class again I’m gonna talk to their teacher,” she muttered.

“I won’t stop you,” Sam scoffed. “It’s not like they ever help him when he does.”

“Well Matthew teaches him more than the teachers do,” she muttered before seeing them holding hands as they walked down the sidewalk. “Oh, there they are,” she smiled before frowning. “And Matthew has a note taped to his shirt.. again,” she sighed and smiled as they came up to their mom.

“Before I get in trouble-“ Matthew started, “I didn’t do it,” he declared.

Gabe gently took the note off his chest and stared at it in disbelief. “You got in trouble for helping Logan again? Yeah, you’re not in trouble,” she smiled, standing up to rip the paper up and throw it on the ground as she made eye contact with their teacher. “It didn’t happen in my book,” she smiled, helping them inside, around Taylor before closing the door and getting back in herself. “Maybe we should find a new school,” she thought out loud.

Sam hummed in thought. “Honestly I agree with you,” he sighed. “Boys?”

“But Josh,” Matthew frowned.

“And Ryan!” Logan pouted.

“You guys do have friends already.. and Logan might have a bad time adjusting,” Gabe whispered before sighing. “Alright, we’ll talk about it later.” She shrugged. “For now it’ll stay the same,” she smiled softly.

“Deal,” Sam agreed with a nod, putting the car in drive and starting the drive to the store. “We’re headed to the store, make a list in your heads.”

“Doritos,” Matthew immediately said.

“Blue,” Logan mumbled.

“Red,” Matthew pouted.

“Both,” Gabe offered.

“Both!” they both blurted.

“Problem solved,” Gabe smiled.

Sam snorted. “We can get Doritos, but I want you all to pick healthy snacks too, alright?” he suggested, pulling into the parking lot.

“What?” Gabe asked in disbelief. “Sam you’re forgetting who their mother is,” she smiled widely at him.

“No, I’m not, that’s why we’re getting at least one healthy thing for each of them,” Sam laughed. “I know they’re Nephilim and don’t get sick like humans, but they can’t just live off of candy.”

“Uh, Sam. Remember the molting thing? They can get sick,” she laughed before helping all the kids out to hold Logan’s hand as she carried Taylor with the other.

“Well then my point stands even more,” Sam snorted, walking behind them as they walked into the store. “We could probably order a pizza later, though. Easier to feed everyone that way.”

“I want cheese,” Taylor mumbled.

“No, pepperoni!” Matthew cheered.

“I wanted ham. I don’t like pepperoni,” Logan frowned.

“We’ll get all of them, it’s alright,” Gabe laughed before looking down and not finding Matthew. “Goddamnit,” she whispered, looking around.

“Matt!” Sam called out, glancing around them. “Can you sense him at all Gabe?”

She paused and shook her head, instantly panicking. “No- I.. I can’t sense my baby,” she whispered softly, tearing up before seeing him walk by them, sighing softly as she grabbed his collar and pulled him back to kneel beside him. “Oh my god never do that again,” she whispered, hugging him tightly.

“..Uh, do what?” Matt asked, smiling a little as he hugged her.

Sam sighed in relief, rubbing his face before looking down at him. “Don’t just disappear like that bud, we don’t want anything to happen to you.”

“Why couldn’t I tell where you were?” Gabe snapped at him, staring at him with big eyes. He stared at her for a long second before her face softened. “Oh...” she frowned and sighed. “Alright. Just stay close and within my eyesight,” she mumbled as she stood up and took his hand. She glanced down at him every few seconds as they walked.

Sam frowned softly, placing a hand on her shoulder to squeeze it gently. “Are you alright?” he asked softly, tilting his head in concern.

She frowned and glanced at Sam. “..My grace isn’t strong enough,” She mumbled softly and looked down at Matthew before tightening her grip. “I can’t even sense my own kids..” she frowned, tearing up a little.

Sam frowned and sighed, rubbing her shoulder. “It’s only been a couple of days, you need time to heal,” he murmured. “I’ll help you keep an eye on them until then, or we can go to Chuck?”

She glanced at him and nodded, smiling a little. “I’d like that,” she laughed a little and glanced at Matthew again. “We night after Audrie’s sleepover,” she mumbled.

“Deal,” Sam nodded, looking around at all the kids. “You guys stay in our sight while we’re here, alright?”

Matthew nodded roughly as he held onto his mom’s hand. Gabe carefully let go to grab a cart, patting Taylor in it before pushing the cart, watching Matthew take hold of the metal bar to the cart to stay close. “I’m going straight for the Oreos and snacks,” Gabe admitted, walking away from him.

“But carrot sticks!” Logan pouted, taking his dad’s hand. “Can we get grapes too?” he asked, pointing to the produce section.

“Yeah, we can,” Sam grinned, looking at Gabe. “I’ll keep an eye on him. Go find your junk food.”

“Already ahead of you,” she mumbled, going down an aisle.

Logan smile and held his hand tightly as he pulled him down the aisle, looking at everything before looking at Sam. “Where’s the grapes? And peaches,” he mumbled, standing on his toes to look at the bed of fruits and vegetables.

“Fruits are over there,” Sam laughed softly. “Carrots would be right here with the vegetables.”

He glanced at the carrots before immediately pulling him to the fruit, hugging the bag of grapes against his chest as he stared up at his dad.

“Make sure they’re good ones,” Sam reminded him. “We’ve gotten some bad bags before.”

“But these ones look fine,” Logan smiled, holding them up. “I like the green ones more.” He grinned, taking hold of his dad’s hand again as he carried the grapes.

“Green grapes, got it,” Sam smiled. “Need anything else while we’re back here?”

“Nope,” Logan smiled happily as he hugged the grapes. “These are all I need,” he smiled widely as he glanced at Matthew running ahead of Gabe pushing the cart.

“What’d we get?” Gabe smiled widely as she held up Lunchables for Matthew.

“Grapes,” Sam answered, gesturing to the bag. “Do we need anything else for the house? We’ve still got a few hours.”

“Not that I can think of,” Gabe shrugged. “Maybe..” she hummed and shook her head. “Nothing,” she mumbled.

“A dog,” Taylor smiled widely.

“We are not getting a dog,” Gabe laughed. “All you kids would fight over it and it’s hard enough to take care of nine kids, let alone a pet.”

“We’ll take care of it!” Matthew added.

“We’ll help!” Logan smiled widely.

“We’ll talk about it at home, pets are hard to care for sometimes,” Sam said decidedly, gesturing toward the registers. “Let’s get our food to the car for now.”

“Alright,” Gabe smiled and pushed past him, glancing down at the kids to make sure they were all there before coming up to the register, putting everything on the belt to pay for it.

Sam pulled out his wallet to pay, helping Gabe and the kids grab the bags before walking back out to the car with them. “Kids, get in and sit, Mama and I will handle the bags.”

Gabe smiled widely as she opened the trunk to put everything in the back of the van before reaching up to close it. "Wait I've got this," she insisted, jumping up for it before climbing inside to grab it, sitting down on the back of the van before stepping out to close it, smiling happily. "..Next time I'll let you do it," she mumbled, taking his keys from his hand to run to the driver's side, closing the door.

Sam laughed, shaking his head as he walked around to the passenger door and sat down. “I assume Michael’s at the house?”

Sam nodded and leaned over on the console. “I hope neither he or the kids cause too much damage,” he laughed. “Sounds expensive.”

She groaned a little at the thought of them breaking anything. "Ah fuck," she muttered. "Let's just hope not," she mumbled softly, stopping the car to reposition the seat closer to the pedals. "Yes- I'm short, see these longs legs?" she asked, smacking her thighs. "Exactly, they're not long. I'm sorry we can't all be towering giants," she glared as she started to drive again.

“Hey, the vessel was your decision,” Sam snorted, smirking at her. “It’s not my fault you picked one that was 5 foot. The kids will probably take height from me though.”

"That's okay," she mumbled softly, smiling at him. "I want all of my babies to be taller than me," she grinned, glancing at him where they'd stopped at a red light before leaning over to kiss him, listening to the kids make sounds of protest and disgust in the back before giggling. She smiled and rolled her eyes as the light turned green.

Sam grinned and glanced back at them before turning back to Gabe. “Won’t be too long, Matt and Logan are pretty tall for their age already,” he noted. “I think the only one of the kids that’s going to have a hard time with height is Audrie.”

"Maybe Bentley.. maybe, I'm still not sure yet if he's even going to make it..." she frowned "He keeps getting sicker and weaker, and I put him to bed before I left, hoping it's just the human part of him getting a fever but.." She breathed deeply. "I can only really hope at this point."

Sam frowned, hand pressed over his mouth for a moment. “Have you told Michael or Cas, or Balthazar? Chuck even, I’m sure they’d help,” he suggested. “If they could, anyway.”

"Angels with low grace can't afford to help others. I can't afford but I still do," she mumbled. "I should've been fine a few days ago, but using all the grace I can to save my baby is a little more important to me."

“Why don’t we visit Chuck then? He’s not an angel,” he sighed, tilting his head. “I’m sure he’d be fine with it if we came by.”

"I don't want to bother him with this, Sam. I've already got it under control and he's getting better. A few more days and we'll both be fine." She smiled at the road as she turned onto their street.

“Yeah, but I’d still like to make sure some time,” Sam nodded. “I don’t wanna risk anything happening.”

"I told you, it'll be fine," she smiled again as she sighed and pulled up into the parking spot of the parking lot to stop. "It's my choice, and I choose to give him my grace."

“Still,” Sam mumbled, pushing the door open to help the kids out before moving to the back to get the groceries. “Doesn’t stop me from worrying.”

She sat in the front seat an extra minute to stare at the wheel and think, moving her nail over the wheel's leather stitch before laying her head on the top of the wheel to sigh. "I need a break," she muttered to herself.

Sam walked around to her door, bags hooked around his arms as he tapped the window gently. “Everything okay?”

She jumped and made a small scared noise before she coughed and unbuckled. "Yeah!" she said loud enough for him to hear before sighing and gently opening the door so it wouldn't hit Sam as she got out and closed it behind her. "Sorry, I lost myself in my own thoughts," she mumbled softly.

“It’s alright,” Sam smiled gently, nodding toward the door where the kids were gathering. “I got all the bags.”

"Oh," she mumbled, unlocking the door for them and looking back at Sam. "Are you sure you don't need any help?" she smiled softly at him.

“Nah, they aren’t that heavy,” Sam laughed, holding his arms close to him as he walked through the door.

She smiled a little as she closed the door behind them and smiled at Michael. "How's Ben?" she asked softly, glancing down his hallway.

"He hasn't woken up in the time you were gone, but I'm sure he's doing okay."

"Alright, I'm gonna go check on him." She smiled and went down to his room.

"Gabe, I think you should not-" Michael sighed as she already closed the door behind them. "..and save your grace," he mumbled, rubbing his temple before turning to Sam. "Did you know you've married a complete idiot?" he asked.

“I wouldn’t say idiot, stubborn seems like a more fitting term,” Sam sighed, setting the groceries on the kitchen counter before coming back out. “She’s determined to help everyone but herself.. not that Dean or I could judge.”

"It'd be better for me to just help him, but she'd still use all of her power to restore his," Michael frowned. "At this rate, they're both going to keep losing grace if we don't do something," he mumbled, glancing down the hall at the blue light from under the door. "..I wouldn't recommend angering an angel, let alone an archangel, the.. second most powerful one there is," he smiled and looked at Sam. "Good luck."

“I told her we should go to Chuck.. obviously that plan flopped,” Sam hummed, leaning against the wall. “Guess I could always just asked him to come here.”

Michael shrugged gently and walked down the hall. "I've got her in the meantime." He frowned as he opened the door and sighed at her. He walked in and walked back out with her in his arms, looking at Sam. "I'll get Chuck here quickly," he mumbled and carried Gabe to their bedroom to set her down.

Sam nodded, glancing back at the kids. “You guys behave, I’m gonna go check on Mama, okay?”

Matthew and Logan glanced at each other as they set their backpacks down. Matthew was the first to quietly follow him before Logan looked up from his homework. "Matt?" he asked softly before sighing and getting up himself to follow. "Wait," he whispered, making himself invisible as Matt smiled and did the same, following after their dad.

"She's fine, practically human now, but she'll be okay," Michael explained to Sam, pulling the blankets over her. "She's sleeping for now. Really out of it sleeping, but she's asleep." He frowned from where he was crouching next to her.

Sam grimaced as he sat at the end of the bed to watch her. “It’s too soon after Olivia and Maddie for her to be using so much grace,” he sighed. “She’s still trying to heal.”

"I know.." Michael whispered, rubbing a hand over her forehead. "If she keeps pushing it, she'll fall ill.. Get sick. Oily wings and unable to move them. I think it's happened once before with you?" he asked. "She talked about how you helped, but if her grace is so low she can't open her wings she could.." He paused and frowned. "She'll most likely die." He sighed, taking his hand away to rub his own head in thought.

Logan looked at Matthew as he began to cry silently, moving onto the bed next to Sam to crawl into his lap, crying against his chest. Matthew sighed and showed himself as he glanced at the noises coming from Sam's chest. Michael looked at Sam before reaching out to touch Logan's head to make him reveal himself. Logan sobbed as he hugged Sam's arm and stared at his mom.

Sam jumped slightly, moving Logan onto his lap as he turned himself away from Gabe. “How long have you two been back here?” he asked softly, brushing his hand through Logan’s hair in an attempt to comfort him.

Matthew stared at Gabe before crying himself, moving onto the bed to sit next to Sam as he cried, leaning into him. Michael smiled softly at the two as he sighed. "Long enough apparently," he frowned at them. "I'll contact Chuck," he whispered as he stood up and left the room to try and contact him.

Sam nodded, putting his other arm around Matt as he waited. “We’re gonna fix it,” he murmured. “Grandpa’s gonna come and try to help her.”

"Is Grandpa gonna make sure she doesn't die?" Matthew mumbled softly as Logan cried harder, a headache coming in as he buried his head into Sam's chest.

“Grandpa’s gonna keep her safe,” Sam nodded, rubbing Logan’s back. “Just give him a minute to get here.”

Chuck appeared next to Michael outside of the room, glancing around him. “How much worse has she gotten?”

Michael shot his head up and frowned. "..She's practically human. Completely out of it after Olivia and Maddie, and now she's trying to heal Bentley because he's getting worse.. she refused to let me help, Father," he whispered softly so the other kids couldn't hear him. "I'm afraid she might die if she keeps this up.. or.... become human entirely." He frowned.

Chuck sighed harshly, pinching the bridge of his nose. “If she becomes human so soon after the twins she’ll most likely die too,” he frowned. “Where is she?”

Michael nodded. "This way," he frowned and led the way down the hall into their bedroom to sit back at her side, looking up at Chuck before staring back at Gabe. "There's not a lot I can do," he whispered.

Sam looked up as he came in, moving himself and the boys to the side. Chuck leaned over her, a frowned still planted on his face. “She’s almost completely drained,” he sighed. “It might take me a while to get her back up. Not too long, but nothing soon.”

Logan and Matthew watched him with wide eyes before Logan sniffled and turned back to his dad. "He's gonna make sure she's alright, right?" he whispered, looking back at him. "Promise?"

“He’s gonna do whatever he has to,” Sam promised, looking back at her worriedly.

Chuck glanced over at the kids, having just noticed they were there. “Oh, uh, did they want to stay in here? This could take a while.”

Matthew and Logan looked up at Sam before both shaking their heads.

Michael smiled softly as he glanced at them. "I can take them into the living room and watch them," Michael offered as both of them shook their heads and hugged Sam. "Or.. not." He smiled softly and stepped back.

Sam smiled apologetically, attempting to stand up with them. “Come on boys, let’s let them work, alright?”

Logan held on tightly as he glanced back at Gabe while Matt climbed down to hold his hand, following him out as they both watched before being pulled from the room.

Sam gently shut the door and led them to the couch, continuing to try and comfort them. “It’ll be alright, just breathe.”

Logan glanced up at Sam before leaning his head back into his shoulder, swallowing roughly.

"..Is grandpa gonna kill mom?" Matthew asked softly from Sam's other side.

"No!" Logan shouted as he moved to lean over Sam's shoulder, crawling over the back of the couch.

“Hey, calm down!” Sam said in surprise, grabbing him before he could make it. “He’s not killing her, he’s trying to restore the grace she lost.”

Logan began to sob as he gripped Sam's shoulder and lowered himself to curl up and cry under his arm. Matthew watched him before crying and hugging his knees, leaning against Sam's chest. Taylor watched them in confusion before frowning and climbing onto the couch to hug Logan, laying her head on his back as she rubbed his knee.

“Come on buddy, just breathe,” Sam said softly, rubbing his shoulder as he glanced back towards the door, hearing Michael and Chuck’s faint voices.

Logan took a breath as he shivered in Sam's arm, his sobs wracking his whole body as he blubbered and finally stopped to press his mouth into Sam's shoulder to watch the hallway with a sad expression.

“It’s alright,” he assured them in a soft voice, perking up as the door opened from down the hall.

“She’s a lot more stable now,” Chuck sighed as he walked to the couch. “I’ll need a little while longer but she’s a lot better than she was. I figured you’d all want to know.”

Logan's head shot up as his grandpa came out. Logan smiled and looked at Sam before looking back at Chuck ."Is she awake now? Can we talk to her..?" he frowned, shifting in Sam's lap.

“She just woke up, don’t talk too loud,” Chuck nodded, gesturing back to the room. “And be gentle with her.”

Logan took a glance at Matthew as they both got up to quietly run to her bedroom before Michael snapped them both back onto the couch. "Anyway," Michael mumbled, glancing at Chuck. "Is there any way you could also help Bentley too? I'm afraid if he isn't healed, Gabe will only waist all of her power again on him," he frowned.

“Yeah, but healing angels takes time,” Chuck sighed softly, nodding. “Let the kids see Gabe while I work with him.”

Michael nodded and led Chuck to Bentley's room, shutting the door.

Matthew and Logan glanced at each other before looking at their dad, silently asking for permission to go see her. Sam nodded for them to go, following behind them and sitting gently on the bed. “How’re you feeling?”

They both smiled and got up to make their way to the bed, smiling widely as they stayed on the floor to watch her.

Gabe glanced up at him and smiled softly, untucking herself from the blankets to carefully stand up and fix the bed. "Kind of.. dizzy," she admitted, supporting herself on the bed before sitting down next to him. "My head hurts, but I should be fine," she whispered and smiled as she rubbed her forehead.

Sam smiled softly, sighing. “Don’t drain yourself like that Gabe, you’re gonna get yourself hurt.”

"I'm fine," she told him, shrugging softly as she smiled and stood up, nearly falling over as she dropped to the ground, pressing her head against the bed to breathe "..The world may or may not be spinning," she mumbled through the sheets as she sat on her knees.

“Get back up here, Chuck doesn’t want you moving around yet,” Sam huffed, getting off the bed to help her back on. “He’s not done yet.”

She grumbled a little and stood up, holding his arms as she sat back down with a tired sigh/ "Fine.." she muttered, glaring at him before softly smiling, moving to sit on her legs as she leaned into him. "But only because you care so much."

“Thank you,” Sam hummed in relief, wrapping an arm around her to hold her. “He’s helping Bentley too, just so you know. That way you can heal properly.”

She sat up a little. "What? But I could've handled that." She frowned and moved to stand up. "I'll be fine, I just need to check on Bentley," she mumbled.

“No, you’re staying here,” Sam said stubbornly, keeping his hold on her. “Matt, Logan, could one of you get Michael please?” Gabe sighed and leaned back into him, pouting unhappily.

Matthew and Logan nodded and ran from the room to quietly get Michael so they didn't disturb Chuck. Michael smiled at them and sent them to the living room as he came in to see Sam. "Your boys sent me?" he laughed softly.

“Please explain to her that she needs to stay here,” Sam laughed, pointing at Gabe. “And that Chuck has everything handled.”

"Snitch," Gabe muttered to Sam, pushing away from him.

Michael stared at him and frowned, putting his hands on his hips as he stared down at her. "Gabe.." he whispered softly as she crossed her arms and looked away from him. "Gabriel," he said louder, getting her attention as he stared at her. She glared back before she lowered her head and rubbed her forehead. "..Do I make myself clear?" he asked out loud.

"No.. uh- might wanna repeat that last sentence.. angel radio gave me a huge migraine," she whispered softly.

"Oh," Michael sighed and frowned. "Just.. take it easy.. listen to Sam. Don't try and communicate with angels for a while if it keeps giving you headaches." 

"Got it," Gabe smiled softly as Michael vanished, sitting up herself. "Rude," she muttered.

“I’m sorry but I want you to stay healthy,” Sam sighed, arms rested over his middle. “And you don’t like to listen sometimes,” he continued with a small smile.

Chuck walked in a few minutes later, hands shoved in his pocket as he approached the bed. “Bentley should be fine,” he said. “But if anything else happens you call me, understand?”

Gabe scoffed at her husband as she glanced Chuck and nodded. "I understand," she mumbled softly, looking down at her small feet before looking at the youngest in their crib. "I'll contact you if anything else happens," she promised.

“Good,” he sighed, walking up beside her and hovering his hand over her head. “You should be able to gain the rest of your grace back on your own, but maybe don’t use it for the rest of the day. And I uh, can’t promise you won’t get sick again after this,” he finished with a grimace.

She looked up at him and smiled softly at the feeling of his hand, relaxing under his touch before frowning at him. "What?" she frowned and sighed. "..I fucking hate life," she whispered, gently pushing his hand away as her forehead began to get hot. "Thanks anyway Dad," she mumbled and stood up to hug him before sitting back down. "And I'll call you if anything happens," she promised.

“Alright,” Chuck smiled, backing up. “I’ll see you guys sometime then.” He waved to them as he disappeared from the room.

Sam leaned back slightly against the headboard before moving to look at her. “I’ll probably have to be out in the living room to get food ordered for Audrie, they’ll be home soon.”

She glared at Sam before taking her eyes off of him to stand up off the edge of the bed, gripping the edge as she steadied herself to wobbly walk before making her way out of the room.

Sam stood from the bed, following behind her in case she fell. “Gabe, you really should rest,” he insisted anxiously.

She stopped in the hallway to grip the archway, allowing herself to breathe as she made her way to Bentley's bedroom. "Bite me," she muttered to him, glancing in to find Bailey and Bentley playing together, laughing loudly as they jumped around on the ground. She smiled at them and gently closed the door again as she glanced in the living room to see Matthew and Logan watching TV with Tyler and Taylor.

“Stubborn,” Sam huffed, staying behind her as they entered the living room before walking to sit on the chair. “What kind of pizza do you guys want?”

She only huffed at Sam as she made her way to the couch, leaning on the couch arm to rest her eyes, listening to her kids.

"Pepperoni!" Matthew smiled widely.

"But cheese.." Taylor pouted.

"I just want cheese," Logan mumbled as he flipped through the channels until he found a Steven Universe episode.

"Pepperoni," Tyler pouted deeply.

"Cheese- cheese!" Bailey cheered as Bentley followed behind him laughing.

"Pepper-," Bently mumbled after Bailey.

“Alright, pepperoni and cheese,” Sam snorted, pulling out his phone to order and shoving it back in his pocket once he was done. “Hope they’re all okay with that once they get back.” He sighed and looked over at Gabe. “Are you gonna eat?”

Logan looked up at his mom who wasn't moving except for the soft rise and fall of her chest. He crawled over to her and gently poked her arm. "Mom?" he asked softly, moving to gently shake her arm as she slightly stirred. Logan frowned and tried again.

“Gabe,” Sam tried, walking over to crouch next to her on the floor and shake her knee. “Hey.”

She shot up in confusion as she glanced at her knee before frowning, holding her head considering she sat up a little too fast. "Yeah.. I'm- I'm up," she mumbled softly. "World is spinning twice as fast as it should be but I'm up.." she sighed.

Sam smiled softly. “The couch can’t be that comfortable to sleep on,” he noted, moving to sit beside her.

She laughed softly and moved her legs to lay over top of him as she laid against his chest. "That's why you come over here, so I could use you like a bed, right?" she smiled softly.

Sam laughed and shook his head, running a hand up and down her back. “Yeah, definitely,” he snorted.

Gabe arched at the touch, moved her head to lay limp against his chest before a soft vibrating came from her chest, taking a breath as she became more tired.

Sam smirked softly, leaning into the couch as he felt her relax. “Hey guys, be careful with your powers while Audrie has her friends over, alright?” he said softly to the kids, glancing at the clock as it passed three.

"Alright," Logan nodded and smiled at Gabe. "Is mom asleep again?"

Gabe kept her eyes closed as she chuckled and sighed softly. "Yes.." she mumbled as she lifted her head to kiss Sam's cheek before laying back on his chest.

Sam laughed quietly, nodding. “She will be eventually,” he shrugged.

"What- no I.." She paused as she sat up in confusion before sneezing, her wings opening widely. She turned to avoid smacking her kid or husband in the face as she sat, a little stunned as her wings puffed out more in fear. "..won't," she mumbled softly.

“Well you probably should,” Sam pointed out, raising an eyebrow at her wings. “I don’t think that’s ever happened before.”

She swallowed and gently closed them back up. "No it's.. just a sneeze, I'll be fine." She smiled. "I feel fine- It's probably pollen, or dust," she shrugged. "Most likely just.. aller-..al..." She paused as she sneezed again, smacking Sam right in the face as she covered her mouth. "I'm sorry!" she blurted helplessly.

Sam sputtered as the feathers hit him, bringing a hand up to block them. “It’s alright, it’s alright,” he laughed. “Wanna uh, go back to our room? So we don’t hit any of them?”

She frowned deeply and softly nodded as she closed her wings again, getting up to go to their bedroom, sitting on the bed as she hugged her knees tightly, opening her wings to inspect the fluffy, sickly-looking feathers.

Sam followed behind her, sitting on the bed to help her. “Getting sick again?” he guessed, picking up a couple feathers to inspect.

She frowned and raised her wings over herself as she began to cry, hugging her knees just a little bit tighter before turning to face Sam with wide eyes. "..Would you consider me a freak?" she asked softly as tears fell down her face. She stared at him before turning back around. "Sometimes I feel like a freak.. I'm an angel when I need to be, but I feel like a human sometimes," she whispered, lowering her wings. "You know?" she mumbled, looking out the window before frowning and closing the blinds with a flick of her wing so no one outside would see her. "Actually you wouldn't know.." she frowned and lowered her head into her knees.

Sam frowned, running a hand through her hair. “I wouldn’t consider you a freak,” he said honestly. “The kids don’t consider you a freak, neither does Dean, or Cas, or any of their kids.”

She glanced at him and shrugged as she glanced away. "Sometimes it's hard though.. angels aren't supposed to feel. They aren't supposed to get married and have kids and live a human life.." she mumbled, looking up at Sam to stare at him in the eyes. "So how'd you do it?" she asked for nearly the hundredth time.

“How did I.. get to you?” Sam asked, tilting his head slightly as he furrowed his brow.

She snorted and shook her head before smiling at him. "How did you do it? How did you make God's most powerful creation, a powerful archangel.. fall in love with such a simple man like you?" she whispered, rubbing her fingers over his hand. "How did.. a human turn an archangel into a mom of nine?" She laughed. "How did you make me love going shopping.. and driving- and teaching the kids things about school, how did you make me fall in love with you and your life?" she whispered.

Sam sat quietly in awe, blinking as he processed. “I.. don’t know, I didn’t think I could honestly,” he sighed. “The night we met I actually was saying that to Dean.. how am I suppose to impress an archangel.” He huffed out a laugh and shook his head. “Worked in my favor I think, somehow.”

She scoffed a little and gently wiped her eyed before sniffling. "..You know. Sometimes, it just doesn't matter," she shrugged and smiled as she tackled him and forced him down to lay beside him, kissing him as she laughed before gently pressing a softer kiss to his lips. "Because what does matter, is that we've got each other," she whispered softly as she kissed him again.

Sam hummed in agreement against her lips, brushing her hair back as he pulled away to look at her. “And I hope it stays that way.”

"I couldn't think of anything that could change it," she whispered softly, hovering golden wings above them so light shone through in only a few spots on Sam's face.

"I'm home!" Audrie called out from the living room.

Gabe immediately looked panicked as she closed her wings and sat up, staying quiet as she pressed a hand over her mouth. "Go, I can't leave here with being sick," she frowned as she covered her mouth to keep from sneezing. "I'll stay in here." She smiled softly. "You did say I needed my rest anyways," she teased him.

“I did,” Sam laughed, kissing her again before walking to the door and shutting it gently behind him. “Hey, Audrie! Pizza should be here soon! Your mom’s sick, leave her be, alright?”

Audrie smiled with her three friends behind her. "Um.. alright?" she asked softly, hearing her mom sneeze and curse under her breath. "Sounds sick." She immediately knew about her mom's wings and turned to her friends. "Don't go in Mom's room," she smiled softly as she cleared her throat. "Dad, this is Bella," she pointed to a small blonde girl. "Ryan," she smiled, gesturing to a black girl with braids in her hair. "And this is Candice," she smiled widely, offering her hand to the redhead with glasses.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. Winchester," Bella said in a bubbly tone as Ryan nodded and smiled.

“Nice you meet too,” Sam grinned at all of them. “Make yourselves at home, we’ve got movies and games in the hall closet if you want either of those.”

"Mom did call and say she got popcorn and Oreos for us," Audrie smiled and walked them to her bedroom. "Make yourselves comfortable, while I go steal food from my dad." She laughed and came back to the kitchen, putting popcorn in the microwave. "Hey Dad, have you ever been eating something with popcorn and go to throw popcorn up in the air to catch it before realizing it was the other thing?" she asked, staring down at an Oreo in her hand.

“Yeah, usually movie snacks,” Sam laughed, looking down at the Oreo. “Why, did you do that?”

"I don't wanna talk about it," she whispered as she opened the beeping microwave to drop some into the largest bowl she could find before walking out with the Oreos and back into her bedroom, closing the door behind her as they all laughed and giggled.

Gabe smiled softly as she walked out, whispering to Sam. "At least she's having fun," she smiled, sitting at the kitchen table.

“Yeah,” he grinned, looking back at her before walking over to the counter with her. “How’re you doing? Kinda seemed to be having a tough time earlier.”

She smiled as she dangled her legs off the edge of the table. "..Walking or the crying thing?" she mumbled, her face dropping as she glanced down, her short hair boxing in her face. "I'm doing fine really.. I can walk and go anywhere just fine.. kind of hard to keep the wings contained, but I missed you." She frowned deeply. "And we can't even stay on the couch because Audrie will be going in and out with her friends," she sighed.

Sam sighed and nodded, pushing himself up onto the counter with her. “We could always bring the younger kids back to the room with us to watch them, Matt and Logan will be okay on their own.”

She smiled softly and nodded happily. "Only if you're okay with a bunch of toddlers probably kicking you in their sleep and hopefully not wetting the bed. Matthew's learned but Logan's having issues still.. along with the other six.”

“I can put them to bed when it’s time,” Sam offered. “I just mean, for now, so we can sit together without having to worry about Audrie’s friends walking in on your wings.”

She smiled wider and nodded again. "Only if you carry me to bed," she whispered softly, gently kicking her legs as she smiled at him. "I'll make it worth your while later tonight," she whispered softly to him.

San smirked and moved to pick her up, walking down the hall. “Only if you’re feeling better.”

"To hell if I feel better or not," she whispered softly, kissing his cheek as she yawned and hugged his neck tightly as relaxed against his shoulder.

Sam snorted, looking over at Matt and Logan. “Can you boys keep an eye on everybody for the night? We’ll just be in our room if you need us.”

They both nodded as Logan patted Taylor's hair 

"Remember bedtime is eight, pizza guy will be here soon, give a twenty, tell him to keep the change and- and be good!" Gabe called after them before relaxing against Sam's shoulder again.

Sam walked them both into the bedroom, pushing the door closed with his foot and locking it before setting on the bed with her. “Alright, nobody’s gonna just walk in,” he laughed softly.

She grinned and immediately opened her wings, cuddling up to him as she gently kissed him. "Bigger question," she whispered softly. "How did I do it? Getting bound to the most perfect man in the world," she whispered, pressing their foreheads together.

“A lot of ways,” Sam smiled softly. “You showed up to Dean’s that night, for one thing. Helped Justice braid my hair for a good hour.”

She laughed and covered his mouth with a finger. "Please- you wouldn't let me stop," she smiled. "You looked so offended as if I'd banged your wife or something," she snorted.

Sam laughed and shrugged. “It felt nice, sue me for wanting attention.”

"Samshine, I literally just forced you to carry me to bed and talk me down to sleep.. I love your attention," she grinned, laying a wing over him as she held him close.

Sam grinned, scooting closer and resting his chin above her head. “Good, because I love yours too.”

"Good because I'm ready to fall asleep and I will sense if you get up," she joked as he pulled the blankets over them and bundled up close to him, closing her eyes.

“Alright,” he snorted, playing with the ends of her hair. “Well, goodnight then. Be prepared for the kids to teleport in here at some random time.”

"Way ahead of you," she mumbled, moving Maddie above the covers to teleport her back to the crib, settling back in as she yawned again and snuggled her head into his chest again, enjoying the feeling of just burrowing into him.

Sam smiled softly, holding her to him by her back. “Night Gabe,” he murmured into her hair.


	26. Chapter 26

After Logan and Matt had helped all of the kids to bed and turned off the TV, they joined Sam and Gab in their by teleporting and cuddling up beside them. Logan kicked Sam's stomach in his sleep the next morning as he dreamed between the two parents. Sam grunted softly in his sleep as he kicked, somehow only waking up once the sunlight had reached the area where his head was resting. He shifted slightly as he rolled onto his back, raising an arm to block out the light.

Logan frowned at the contact and moved to lay on Sam's stomach, sleeping peacefully as he mumbled soft nonsense. Sam peeked open an eye as he laid on him, laughing softly to himself as he tried not to move. Logan grumbled unhappily as he sat up, with major bed head, to glare at his father for waking him before falling back down. Sam sighed as Logan fell back onto his stomach, throwing his arm back over his eyes to block out the light seeing as he wasn’t able to move.

Gabe gently pulled his arm away from his face so she could cover him with her win.g "..Samshine." She smiled widely as she weakly took Sam's hand, holding on to his fingers as she was about to sleep again, trying to stay awake.

Sam smiled softly at her voice, still unable to move much. “Mornin’,” he hummed, turning his head towards her as he blinked tiredly. She breathed softly in her sleep, grip on his hand gone, but wing not faulting from where she'd left it. She coughed gently in her sleep, burying her pale face back into the pillow.

Sam sighed as he attempted to sit up, moving Logan to lay on the bed so he could get up and stretch. He turned around to look at everyone on the bed before starting to walk out into the hall. Logan was not having that as he got up to follow Sam sleepily, listening to Matthew's footsteps behind him as he grabbed Sam's pajama pants to follow him blindly.

Sam stopped walking and laughed, shaking his head as he reached down to pick him up and continue on his way. “Tired?”

Logan hummed in content as he laid on his dad's shoulder and slept again, Matthew coming up next to him to hold the bottom of his shirt, at least keeping his eyes open.

Sam wandered into the kitchen, walking slow enough for Matt to keep up, and pulled open a cabinet. “Breakfast?” he offered, gesturing to the cereal boxes.

Matthew looked up and shook his head slightly. He rubbed his eyes and mumbled something softly before yawning.

Sam closed the cabinet and looked down at him. “What?”

He hugged his dad's leg tightly as he mumbled incoherently.

Gabe followed into the kitchen after them, rubbing her eyes and pushing messy hair back from her face as she picked up Matthew. "What he's trying to say is that he wants pancakes." She smiled softly as Matthew's head bobbed up and down sleepily.

Sam smiled softly and nodded. “We can do that,” he agreed, pulling ingredients down. “I’ll make extra for everyone else.”

"Alright," Gabe mumbled weakly as she took Matthew back to their bedroom to lay down, coming back for Logan, taking him from Sam as she laid him next to Matthew before covering them up. She smiled and brought Olivia and Madison to the kitchen, setting them in the rocker while she made a bottle for both of them. "You ever think about how weird our lives really are?" she smiled, standing next to Sam.

“Eh, sometimes, but I think it’s all worth it,” Sam grinned, flipping pancakes over. “I’ve got you and the kids with me.”

She smiled softly and leaned on his shoulder before standing on her toes to place her chin on his shoulder. "You must want something.." she teased him as she kissed his cheek. "You never talk to me like that."

Sam smirked over at her and shrugged, kissing her before starting on new pancakes. “Just stay in here with me?”

She jumped a little before smiling, moving back to sit on the kitchen island behind him. "I was planning on it," she grinned, propping her legs up on the counter next to Sam to lay Olivia on her thighs to feed her.

He smiled back at her, flipping the pancakes and sliding them onto the plates. “How many do you want?” he asked, holding up the plate.

She shook her head and shrugged. "Not hungry," she mumbled, watching Olivia grip to the bottle before pushing it away, finding more interest in chewing on her toes. "But the girls most likely will be," she smiled.

“Assuming they ever wake up,” Sam laughed, separating the food onto different plates. “Pretty sure they stayed up really late.

"They did," she mumbled. "I could hear them when I woke up in the middle of the night." She frowned and glanced out at their room. "I should probably check on them." She smiled and picked up Olivia before standing and going to Audrie's bedroom to gently knock, opening the door to find them all asleep on the bed and floor. She cautiously walked in to make sure they were all covered up before leaving again.

“Sleeping still I’m guessing?” Sam smiled, handing the boys their plates. “At least they had fun.” He put the remaining pancakes into the microwave and walked out of the kitchen with her. “Once everyone else wakes up they can get have those.”

She laughed softly and carried both twins to the couch, setting Olivia in his lap before leaning her back onto his shoulder to feed Maddie on her thighs. She stayed quiet as she fed her, thinking to herself before smiling softly. "You know, summer is coming up pretty fast," she whispered softly.

“It is,” Sam nodded. “Kids will be on their vacation. Should we plan something?”

"I was thinking.." She mumbled softly and turned to lay on his shoulder. "Orlando.. A water park, a giant hotel- even amusement rides and a giant Ferris wheel.." She smiled widely. "Come on, you know you wanna go."

Sam snorted and shrugged. “Sounds like a good time. Hopefully, we can afford a room big enough for all of us,” he pointed out. “Or we could drag the others with us and shove some of the kids on them.”

She laughed softly. "I'd feel bad just doing that though," she frowned. "But I'd also feel bad leaving all of them here.. but it's been about three years since we got a vacation all to ourselves." She sighed. "I just feel bad lying, but you and I both know we won't get any relaxation if we take the kids.. and we can't take one or two and not the rest," she pouted. "Being a parent is hard, how come no one ever told me?"

“It should come with a warning,” Sam sighed with a laugh, leaning his cheek onto her head. “Well.. we’ve got time to come up with a plan. But I do agree, we need some time to ourselves.”

"No!" she laughed weakly. "You aren't supposed to justify my selfishness, you're supposed to tell me I'm being a dumbass and bring everyone.”

"You sound like an old married couple," Audrie mumbled as she walked past.

"I think it's cute," Candice mumbled as she followed Audrie, the rest of their friends following her.

"There are pancakes in the microwave that are probably still warm and leftover pizza in the fridge if you're weird," Gabe told Audrie, quiet enough not to wake the others.

"Cold pizza is amazing," Audrie retorted.

“Our child is strange,” Sam snorted. “But okay, why don’t we just get a big room and bring everyone? They all listen to Audrie anyway if we wanted time alone.”

Gabe hummed and frowned deeply. "I'd feel bad pushing eight kids on her," she whispered softly. "Unless.." She smiled widely as Audrie and her friends came back with their food. "Hey girls, come here a sec." She smiled and set Maddie down with Olivia and sat on the coffee table, gently dangling her legs off of it as they all settled in. "How do you four feel about going to Orlando this summer?"

Audrie stared at her mom before glancing at her friends. Audrie was the first to hug her tightly, Gabe not expecting three more to squeal and hug her 

"Ow," Gabe laughed softly and pat Audrie's back at the position she was stuck in. "Alright this is starting to hurt," she whispered as they let go of her. "Thank you," she smiled softly.

"Oh my god, no thank you!" Ryan laughed hysterically.

"One condition," Gabe smiled, looking at Audrie. "You and your friends watch your siblings and take care of them when we want alone time." She smiled softly, gesturing to Sam.

"Deal- we can do that," Audrie grinned widely and looked at Sam. "As long as there are no more siblings".

Gabe blushed and stared at Audrie. "Audrie Caroline!" she gaped before smiling. "You're lucky I don't ground you," she laughed.

“Gabe, she’s not entirely wrong,” Sam laughed quietly next to her ear. “But thanks Audrie, we’ll make it up to you guys.”

"Samuel I swear to god, I'm not one for violence but I will.." She stopped herself and sighed, smiling softly. "Alright, kids leave the room so I can threaten Audrie's dad," she whispered to them.

Audrie and they all laughed as they took their food and went to the room, closing it gently.

Gabe smiled softly as she gently picked up Maddie, who refused to sleep, and put her in the walker before taking Olivia to put her in the rocker, gently pushing it to make sure she continued sleeping. She smiled at Sam and walked to stand in front of him. "Samuel.." she whispered.

Sam smirked up at her, head tilted. “Yes, Gabriel?”

She stayed smiling as she sighed softly, moving to straddle his lap, grabbing a hold of his shoulder. "Goddamnit Samuel, I love you and I love your dick- but if cutting it off means no more kids then it might just be worth it." She bit her lip, trying to hold back a laugh. "So come on Sam." She smiled, taking out her angel's blade with a giggly smile to make sure he knew she was joking.

Sam snorted, pushing the blade back. “Nah, I’m good. We can just try and be more careful for once.”

"No Sam, we've tried your birth control, this-" she smiled, holding up the blade, "this is mine," she whispered with a silent laugh.

“Alright, so we get a permanent solution that doesn’t involve you cutting my dick off,” Sam laughed, pushing the blade back again.

"This is a permanent solution, I tell you!" she cheered, holding the blade up above her head. "Not only can it kill me, but it can also kill you if I hit a bad artery or you lose too much blood, so I recommend just holding still.." she whispered.

Sam reached up and grabbed the blade, laughing as he held it out of reach. “Or I could go to the doctor and not die.”

She gasped and frowned as she sat up on her knees to try and reach for it, pawing at his forearm. "No," she whispered softly, frowning as she leaned to the side to get it. "Sam seriously, I don't want you dropping it on Olivia." She stopped to lean back, looking down at the baby in the rocker.

Sam glanced back and bit his cheek, relenting as he let her take it. “Sorry, but seriously, I can just go to a doctor and problem solved.”

She smiled softly and made the blade dissolve in the air before frowning. "It's okay- and, I know but.. I don't know," she shrugged. "I know nine should be enough," she mumbled, shifting guiltily in his lap.

“We’ve definitely got plenty,” Sam nodded, looking down at her. “Are you still wanting more? Because it’s up to you.”

"..Kind of," she mumbled guiltily as she smiled and crossed her arms. "But it should wait," she whispered. "Plus.. it's also up to you."

Sam hummed as he looked back at the twins. “I think we should wait for you to heal, mostly,” he said decidedly. “And so we have more time with the kids we have.”

"Agreed, but it'll never stop me from kissing you senseless," she smiled softly and held his jaw to gently kiss him.

Sam leaned back with her, holding her against him. “Good, because I’d never want to stop you.”

She stopped to lean up a little, not getting very far thanks to Sam's grip. "Don't you have to.. eat? And sleep, pee- breathe? I'm pretty sure you have to breathe." She laughed softly, absentmindedly running her thumb across his jawline.

“Mm, nah, breathing’s overrated,” Sam snorted, leaning his face into her hand.

She laughed and squished his cheek. "Do I seriously need to show you how important breathing is for you? Because I will kiss until you're out of breath to show you you need to breathe. Do I really need to do that, Sam?" She smiled at him.

“Dunno,” Sam shrugged with a half-smirk. “Do you?”

She stared at him with a blank expression before smiling and rolling her eyes. "Stubborn Winchester," she muttered, sliding her hand around his neck to play with his ends of hair as she kissed him again.

“And you’re one of us too,” Sam murmured with a smile, leaning his head up slightly as he kissed her back.

After a good two minutes of kissing, she finally pulled away and smiled down at him before smirking. "Is breathing still overrated?" she asked as she took her arms away to cross them over her chest.

“Little bit,” Sam laughed. “But still necessary, sadly.” He sat himself up on his elbows. “I feel like we should check on them,” he said, nodding to the hall.

She smiled softly and patted his cheek before sitting up a little with him. "Audrie?" she asked. "Sorry, it's just- there's a lot of kids who could be 'them'," she laughed softly.

“All of them,” he snorted. “Specifically the two younger sets of twins. They like to make messes.”

She sighed softly and sat up completely, untangling herself from Sam's legs as she stood up and smiled at him. She bent over to softly kiss him before pulling the blankets over his head and bolting from the room as she laughed.

“Ah- Gabe!” he laughed in surprise, tugging the blankets off of him as he got up and ran after her.

She laughed softly and ran around the couch to stare at him, making sure Olivia was fine in her rocker before finding Maddie laying on the baby mat, playing with the carpet. She glanced back at Sam and smiled widely as she was ready to run either way.

Sam glanced at the kids as he caught up to her, attempting to block her exit. “Don’t you run from me,” he laughed.

She paused at her position, seeing Audrie and her friends watch him as she looked at her options. Audrie's room. Somehow get past Sam. Front door that was still locked. Not enough time, not an option. She smiled softly at the closed kitchen door before turning to step on the coffee table and jump through the kitchen window that connected to the living room, landing on the floor before popping up to stick her tongue out at Sam.

Audrie laughed and covered her mouth. "Mom!" she snorted as Gabe ducked down again.

“Hey!” Sam laughed, turning and running after her. “Gabe!”

She ran around the island away from Sam and smiled. "Samuel." She grinned, glancing at the window and door again.

“Stop it,” he snorted, leaning over on the island to catch his breath for a moment. “I take it back, I like breathing.”

"Oh now you do," she smirked and laughed softly, watching him before cautiously walking toward him, trying to get out of the door without him catching her. "Alright.. take a nice step back," she whispered to him.

“Why?” Sam asked suspiciously, looking back at her with a smirk.

"Because only one of us can leave this kitchen Sam.. well, I mean, we both can, but I'm going to leave first or at the very least leave after you but you'd have to take a lot of steps back and-" She suddenly stopped once she knew he'd lost interest and crawled back out through the window, jumping onto the coffee table and sticking her tongue out at him again. "Sam, you suck at this game," she mumbled.

Sam huffed, grinning at her as he stood up again. “Yeah, yeah,” he laughed, walking to the door. “And you’ve got a lot more energy than I do.”

She shrugged softly and glanced at the hallway to their bedroom, completely open. She smirked at him and took her move, jumping over the couch to run to the hall, trying to beat him.

“Gabriel!” Sam laughed, rubbing after her and throwing his arms around her middle to catch her before she could reach the door.

"No!" she screeched, kicking slightly at the wall as he picked her up, laughing loudly as she tilted her head back, snorting softly. "Dammit," she mumbled softly, shifting around and wiggling in his arms awkwardly under she was facing him, smiling softly as she kissed him. "I love you.." she laughed softly.

Audrie snorted and closed her door again as she and her friends settled back in to get dressed.

“I love you too,” Sam smiled, sitting down with her still trapped in his arms. “And now you have to stay with me forever.”

She laughed and sat in his lap, smiling softly as she leaned onto his shoulder. "..Almost forever," she whispered softly, rubbing his arm. "I already have the perfect place for you in heaven.. and when you pass, I get to put you there myself. And I'll step down as an archangel and spend all my time with you," she smiled. "So yeah.. in a way... forever." She grinned at him.

“Good,” he smiled, burying his face into her shoulder. “I’d really like that.”

She smiled widely and hugged his head against her body, gently kissing his temple. "It's the least I could do for you.." She paused and laid her forehead on his shoulder. "It's the most love anyone's ever showed me since the 1400s," she laughed softly, but not in a joking manner.

Sam glanced over at her with a curious expression. “What happened then?” he asked, perking up slightly in interest.

She thought about it before shrugging and closing her mouth. "Nothing, it's in the past," she laughed softly.

“Alright, I won’t pry,” Sam shrugged softly, leaning his head back onto her shoulder.

She smiled softly at his consideration and only hugged him tighter, not wanting to let go as she buried her nose into her arm around his head. She waited a few seconds and played with his hair again before shifting away and lowering herself so she could lean against his chest. She smiled softly to herself and gripped a part of his shirt between two of her fingers to mess with anxiously before whispering. "Her name was Sigyn.."

Sam smiled down at her, laying a hand on her back as he listened. “What was she like?” he asked softly, tucking some loose hairs behind her ear.

She huffed out a laugh from her nose and glanced at Sam's hand. "I thought you were never supposed to talk about your exes with your significant other? Something about.. jealousy and doubt," she mumbled to him.

“I trust you,” Sam said simply, shrugging as he tilted his head. “Besides, I don’t really mind.”

She thought about it before shrugging. "She was the wife of Loki.. she'd do anything if it was what I wanted." She frowned. "Angrboda wasn't that way.. She was a giantess so.. pretty much you," she smiled. "Which only reminds me that I technically have a lot more than these nine kids," she mumbled, looking down at her knees in Sam's lap before hugging them.

Sam moved to rest his arms around her. “Because of the Loki thing?” he guessed.

She nodded casually as she sighed and laid her face down against her knees. "Why else do you think I say I'm a shit parent?" she asked, voice muffled by her legs.

Sam leaned over slightly to rest his chin on her shoulder. “For the record, you do a great job with our kids,” he hummed. “You’re there for them, they all love you.”

She sat her head up, rubbing at the tears in her eyes as she laughed. "Ya think so?" she smiled widely, sniffling as stared at him. "All, nine little monkeys that they are," she grinned, lifting Bailey from the ground to hold up and set in her lap, kissing his white curls as he giggled.

“Exactly,” Sam laughed softly, glancing at the other kids who were wandering in the living room. “All nine of them.”

She smiled at them running around and playing before gently setting Bailey down so he could play too. She looked back at Sam. "I don't know, you might be the eleventh," she joked before kissing him.

“I’m not that childish,” he snorted, hiding his face in her hair for a moment. “Then again, we just chased each other through the house.”

Gabe smirked a little. "Sam, by saying eleven I was counting myself and you. We're both childish.. who allowed us to have children? And why is it the best thing in my life?" she snorted.

He laughed and nodded. “I blame Dean and Cas. We should thank them.”


	27. Chapter 27

"Alright," Gabe paused and counted all nine kids. "Costumes, check, bags, check- Jack." She glanced at him and nodded. "Check.." she mumbled and swallowed.

"Calm down," Audrie smiled in her Alice in Wonderland dress. "We'll be alright," she laughed. "We'll be back by eleven, as promised.”

"I don't know.." Gabe frowned. "Maybe I should change curfew," she whispered.

"Alright Jack time to go!" Audrie called and helped her siblings out the door.

Dean laughed a little and patted Gabe's shoulder. "Relax. I’m taking some, Jack's got some, and Cas' got some.. enjoy yourselves. You two never get a break," he laughed. "Enjoy your Halloween party with all your nerd friends," Dean waved to Sam as he held Emerald and readjusted her hood on her tiger onesie before walking out.

Gabe sighed softly and paced before glancing at Sam. "..I don't know," she mumbled softly. "I'm a little anxious." She sighed again and looked at the door.

“It’ll be alright,” Sam assured her, squeezing her shoulder gently. “We’ll only stay for a little bit, Deal?” he offered after a bit of silence. “Charlie and Jerry want to see you again.”

She smiled softly and glanced at him. "That makes me feel nice, but can we please wear costumes?” she smiled softly. "..It'd make me feel better." She pouted slightly as she moved to sit next to him. "Please?"

Sam sighed, but shrugged and nodded. “I mean, I guess,” he said. “What kind of costumes are you thinking?”

She smiled widely. "Could you.. be a magician..? Pretty please! I swear it'll be worth it!"

“Uh.. sure?” Sam laughed with a shrug. “What’re you planning?”

She squealed a little and hummed, touching his pants to make them black before turning his t-shirt into a white long sleeve button up, gasping a little before pulling a top hat from behind his ear. "Magical, I know." She laughed and set it on his head before buttoning the vest she had made appear on him. "..Cape or no cape?" she asked herself.

“Cape?” Sam answered for her unsurely. “I don’t usually do anything for Halloween, so I guess go big or go home.”

She smiled happily and tied the cape around his neck before gently kissing him. "Perfect," she whispered before standing up to jump behind the couch and hug him around the neck, her hair curly with a rabbit headband in it. "You look adorable," she laughed and walked around the couch in her black flats and black dress that showed her stomach and went to her knees to pick up her phone, getting plenty of pictures of the kids from Dean Cas and Jack.

Sam looked himself over, shoving his hands in his pockets as he looked back up at her. “Ah, got the theme,” he laughed softly, pulling his hands out of his pockets to mess with his cape.

She laughed and looked up at him. "Yeah," she mumbled and gasped. "Check this out! Check this out!" she said excitedly as she took her phone and opened a pocket in her dress and dropped her phone inside. "It's got pockets!" She laughed and smiled widely at him.

Sam snorted, hands returning to his own pockets. “You’re very excited about the pockets.”

"I am," she laughed softly before feeling her arms. "I am also very cold," she mumbled and took off her headband to pull on a plain black hoodie before putting her headband back on. "That, and I could see it in your eyes, you hated it." She laughed and walked to the door. "Now let's go." She smiled widely at him.

Sam smiled, taking her hand as they walked out. “What do you think, car or the fast way?” he asked as they went down to the ground floor.

She thought about it as she stepped and pulled him out the camera's view before walking him down the sidewalk, locking their car and went for the door. "I should've gone as an angel and you a hunter," she whispered to him. "Would've been perfect," she laughed slightly.

“Damn,” he snorted. “We’ll do it some other time. We’ve already got these ones for this year.”

She smiled widely. "But next year," she grinned, hitting the button on the elevator before shoving her hands in her pocket and leaning back against Sam.

“Next year,” he nodded, wrapping an arm around her waist. “How much do you want to bet Charlie is dressed as something nerdy?”

She smiled widely and shrugged. "My tenth kid if we have another," she laughed. "Because I know she will be." She smiled widely as the elevator opened to see Charlie in a medieval-looking outfit. "Whoa, I was right," she mumbled and walked out, bringing Sam with him by the hand.

"Gabby!" Charlie yelled and pushed past Jerry to hug her tightly.

Gabe choked a little and tried to keep her footing before laughing and hugging her back. "Charlie you're choking me," she laughed.

"I'm sorry," Charlie smiled and pulled away a little. "You look adorable and Sam you look.. embarrassing."

"Hey, it looks cute," Gabe pouted and hugged his waist. "He's the magician who pulls me out of his hat." She smiled and waved her hand around before holding up a wallet. "Abra- wait, this is Sam's wallet," she mumbled softly, staring at it before gently setting it down at one of the desks.

Sam laughed, taking his wallet back to put into his pocket. “So what are you this year, a knight?” he asked, looking over her costume.

"Wrong! The queen of Moondoor, and Gilda's the fairy, aka queen's bride," Charlie smiled widely. "Pretty cool right?"

"Yeah, a lot cooler than an angel," Gabe smiled.

"What?"

"Nothing," Gabe laughed and put a hand on her shoulder. "I think it's cool, I like it," she smiled.

"She chose me to be her knight," Jerry frowned. "Ralph was gonna come, but he insisted on staying home and handing out candy so.." He shrugged. "He said he'd be alright by himself."

"Aw, you guys are all medieval themed," Gabe smiled.

"Yeah, except Chris, who still isn't fired," Charlie sighed. "He said he's a pimp and uses it as an excuse to talk to girls." She gagged. "Watch out tonight, I'm gonna go take all the Reese’s from the break room.”

"What? No fair, I like those!" Gabe pouted and ran after her.

Sam snorted and shook his head as they ran off, turning to Jerry, with his hands in his pockets. “I still hate Halloween but she seemed really excited so I agreed to dress up,” he shrugged. “We would’ve been earlier but we had to send the kids off first. Did we miss anything?”

He shook his head. "Besides Charlie hitting people with her fake sword when they say something stupid? No," he laughed softly and walked after them. "Come on, Charlie's already taken half the candy and hidden it in Gilda's purse.”

"Not true," Gilda frowned. "Some of it's in Charlie's satchel," she grinned.

"Even more so to prove my point," Jerry laughed.

“Gabe’s probably gonna hide it in her skirt pockets,” Sam laughed as he and Gilda walked after him. “She’s got a major sweet tooth.”

Gabe looked up at that, Reese’s cup in her mouth as she shoved some into her pockets. "Maybe," she mumbled with it in her mouth before swallowing it. "..I just.. really.... like candy- look, it's Halloween and you can judge me for being fat later," she muttered, eating another as Charlie laughed and ate an Airheads.

Jerry laughed at them and shook his head "So, got any new cases?" he asked.

"One of my guys says he needs a lawyer to prove he didn't murder a girl by shoving a stuffed animal down her throat.. pretty weird," Charlie mumbled.

"..Ew," Gabe whispered. "What a way to go out.. RIP." She shrugged and ate another.

Sam grimaced and shook his head. “People are fucked up. I just got one in yesterday, some guy’s being charged for assault. I’m on the side of the person who charged him, though.”

"I actually.." Jerry laughed. "I got some case of some guy accusing a girl of being a vampire and trying to suck his blood?" he mumbled. "Totally crazy- but it's also the month of Halloween."

Gabe glanced at Sam and raised an eyebrow a little. Sam glanced over at her and then back to Jerry, tilting his head slightly. “Why uh, why would they think that?” he asked casually. “Are we talking Dracula?”

Jerry laughed. "No, he said she had.. fangs all the way around her mouth.. like some, shark or something," he mumbled, shrugging.

Gabe stared at Sam with wide eyes as she glanced at Jerry and back to Sam before pursing her lips tightly together.

"Weirdest thing is, no one can find the girl now," Jerry shrugged. "She was a no-show in the courtroom, but no one can even track her now. No name, address, nothing," he shrugged. "Some people," he mumbled softly.

Sam nodded, glancing over at Gabe every few seconds. “Well uh, I could take it for you if you wanted. Or at least try and find her for you,” he offered with a shrug. “I’m pretty good at that, if nothing else.”

He shrugged a little. "Yeah, sure, the files back in my cubicle, you can come and take a look," he smiled and led the way.

Gabe stared at Sam before frowning and turning back to Charlie. Charlie looked at him with a smile and offered her a sucker, making Gabe laugh as she gently took it.

Sam followed him back taking the files from his desk and sorting through them. “Hm. Mind if I take these with me?” he asked, closing them up and starting to walk back to Gabe.

"I mean I guess not, but you might have to make sure it's okay with our boss," Jerry smiled and shrugged, following.

“Think that vampire thing’s got any truth to it?” Charlie asked Gabe with a smirk. “I mean, it’s the right time of year and all.”

Gabe looked up with a slightly guilty face. "What?" she laughed. "Uh.. no- no. You're being ridiculous," she mumbled. If Sam taught her one thing, it was to keep people from believing. "Besides, Halloween is more about the whole.. Samhain and their new year on November first," she smiled softly, jumping when she felt someone touch her shoulder.

"You know, you're pretty smart for a girl," Chris smiled softly at her and Charlie.

"Don't touch me," Gabe deadpanned. "And yes, I do believe, even if I was the stupidest person on the planet, my IQ would still somehow be bigger than your dick." She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Fiesty one are we?" he asked, getting closer to her.

Gabe glared at him as he took her hand, immediately pulling her other one around to punch him in the face, frowning as she took him to the ground. She glanced at the blood on her hand before feeling the pain in her knuckles, gasping as she moved her wrist around. "Shit, I think I broke his nose.." She frowned and glanced at him holding his nose, covered in blood. "..Oops," she whispered softly.

Sam nodded to Jerry, looking up in Gabe’s direction and immediately running over to pull her away. “Are you alright?” he asked her, looking down at Chris and trying not to laugh. “Well I mean, he definitely isn’t. What happened?”

She looked up and looked down at Chris before nodding quietly. "He.. I don't know- I mean, he was being a dick so I called him out and he kept trying to touch me so.. Sam, I think I broke his nose." She grimaced before looking down and looking back up to whisper to him. "I feel bad- maybe I should just heal him a little, at least take the pain away," she mumbled, turning to look down at him again.

Sam hushed her and shook his head. “Nah he’ll be fine, we’ll call a doctor or something. Maybe,” he shrugged, inching away from him with her.

She took a step and looked at Sam. "Sam I might a horrible angel, but that doesn't mean I stop feeling sympathy for humans," she frowned at him.

"You're an angel?" Charlie asked softly.

Gabe looked at her and rolled her eyes, snapping her fingers in her face. "Butt out," she whispered as Charlie blinked rapidly and forgot what had happened before looking at Chris. "Sam.. at least let me stop the bleeding," she whispered.

Sam sighed and glared down at him before shrugging in defeat. “At least that, but he still kind of deserves that broken nose after everything,” he muttered. “And you aren’t a horrible angel.”

She stepped forward before pausing to look back at Sam. She blinked before smiling a little and looking back at Chris before stepping down to sit on her knees next to him, gently touching his nose before smiling and pushing on it to make him wince in pain. She stood back up and walked back to Sam. "Still broken." She shrugged with a childish smile, gently taking his hand.

"You are one bad-ass," Charlie laughed and smiled widely at Gabe. "You're like, the hero in my fantasy world." She laughed.

“Tell me about it,” Sam laughed softly, watching Gabe with a smile as he squeezed her hand. “I got to marry her, I think I win here honestly.”

Gabe laughed awkwardly and blushed, unknowing how to take compliments still before looking at Sam. "I think I'm the one who got plaid then," she smiled softly at him.

Charlie laughed and looked at Sam. "Trade ya, Sam."

"No!" Gabe and Gilda both said.

"Kidding, kidding," Charlie laughed and smiled at her fiance.

“No offense Gilda,” Sam laughed, glancing between them all. “But I think I’ll keep my wife.”

Gilda shook her head. "None taken," she smiled and gently kissed Charlie's cheek.

"If you were my husband, I'd poison your coffee." Gabe smiled at Sam before pausing. "Oh wait," she whispered and grinned to herself before laughing.

Charlie laughed a little. "If you ever need a divorce lawyer, I'm always here," she said jokingly as she and Gabe laughed

Sam snorted and shook his head. “No, but keep your eye out for a poisoned coffee in the near future,” he joked. “How good are you with murder cases?”

Gabe snorted and smiled softly.

"Do I look like the FBI to you?" Charlie mumbled. "No, that's Sam," she whispered softly before smiling at him.

Gabe paused and looked at her. "You know that Sam's..?" she asked quietly.

"Yeah, a hunter?" Charlie asked and looked at Sam. "Wait did she know?" she asked Sam.

"Of course I know," Gabe whispered quickly before sighing softly. "Now I kind of feel bad for wiping your memory."

"What?" Charlie asked. "Wait, you wiped me- are you a mon- Sam," Charlie looked at him. "Is your wife a monster?"

Gabe stared at her before frowning and crossing her arms. She looked down and hunched her shoulders up a bit.

“Uh,” Sam started, looking between them. “We should probably.. not talk in the open,” he suggested, nodding towards his office. “I’ll explain everything, if it’s alright with Gabe.”

She glanced up at Sam before gently wiping the tears away from her eyes. "I'm not a monster.." she whispered softly before making her way to Sam's office, closing the door behind her.

Charlie frowned and watched her before looking at Sam. "..Wrong choice words," she whispered and rushed back to Sam's office, gently opening the door to find her in Sam's chair before hugging her tightly.

Sam frowned and followed after them, shutting the door behind him. “No, she isn’t a monster,” he said with a shake of his head. “Not at all. She’s uh.. she’s an angel.”

Charlie smiled softly at her before stopping and staring at her, glancing at Sam. "Sam.." she frowned. "I- I believe you, but I mean... really?" she whispered.

Gabe glared at her before shaking her head. "Well fine, you can't see my wings then," she shrugged and sat back in the chair, kicking her feet on Sam's desk.

"What? Okay, I'm sorry- monsters, vampires, werewolves, demons- I can believe, but angels..?" Charlie looked at Sam skeptically.

“It’s true,” he shrugged with a hesitant laugh. “Cas is one too, the guy my brother married. Our kids are all half-angels, Nephilim.” He turned his head towards Gabe and smiled before looking back at Charlie. “More specifically, Gabe’s an archangel.”

Gabe was now spinning in Sam's office chair, stopping as she spun a little, almost falling out of the chair before laughing at how dizzy she was.

Charlie stared at her before looking at Sam. "Like.. Gabriel the archangel?" she whispered. "But I thought angels had genders? Why is Gabriel a female then?"

"Actually angels are gender-less, and some prefer different vessels over others," Gabe explained. "I.. needed a female to have children. And.. after the second twins, when I died, my male vessel was destroyed and couldn't be recreated.. so I'm stuck in her now." She smiled "Although I could always change.. and leave this body, leaving her completely brain dead, but I don't want to kill an innocent girl, because-" she spread her arms a little, "Angel," she sighed.

Charlie looked at her before looking at Sam. "Look, I know you have no reason to lie, but how do I know you're not making any of this up?"

"Sammy, can you close the blinds on your door?" Gabe asked, already closing the window blinds to make sure no one could see through them.

Sam locked the door, turning the handle to double-check it before doing the same with the blinds. “Nobody’s gonna see us all the way up here, we’re safe,” he assured her, leaning against the wall as he gave her a little more room. “Go ahead.”

Charlie looked at her before Gabe gently pushed her shoulders back. "I really don't wanna smack you in the face," she whispered softly, taking a step back to glance at the blinds anxiously, making sure they were covering the window before sighing and gently opening her wings, careful not to smack anything off of Sam's desk as she moved away from it, trying to spread her wings out just a little bit.

Charlie stood still as she stared at Gabe who gently spun around and smiled at Charlie. Charlie dropped her jaw and stared at the six wings in amazement "S-should I bow? I- I don't know what to do," she whispered.

Gabe laughed a little, her happiness making her wings glow in the dim light. "No you don't have to bow," she mumbled as she folded them behind her back, leaving them open. "I'm still.. Me!" she laughed. "Of course, still told Mary she was having God's baby, but that's besides the point," she shrugged.

“Amazing isn’t it?” Sam mused, moving to sit closer to her. “I’ve been flying with her too, but it’s been a while since we’ve had a vacation where nobody could see us.” He reached behind him to gently play with a feather before bringing his hands to rest in his lap.

She smiled a little as her wing bent under his touch at the tickling sensation. "Ever since.. before Bentley and Bailey," she mumbled and laughed, frowning a little. "I used to miss flying," she mumbled softly

Charlie frowned a little. "You can't fly freely anymore?"

"I can," Gabe quickly said. "I just.. It's not the same when you have a family." She smiled. "Sure it's nice but.. I used to fly with my brothers, but Michael and Balthazar are always so busy I don't want to ask, and Cas has his own family too so.. I just don't want to anymore." She shrugged, closing her wings before staring at the ground.

Sam hummed to himself, moving one hand to rest on her leg. “Hey, they’ll have to learn to fly soon won’t they?” he pointed out with a small smile. “We can head out to Bobby’s or something, he wouldn’t mind at all. Invite Jack, Dean, Cas, their kids, yeah?”

She smiled softly and nodded. "We'll have plenty to teach them," she laughed. "But I don't think Taylor and Tyler are ready," she mumbled. "I just think they're too young still," she mumbled before jumping at the knock on the door.

Charlie glanced at Gabe to make sure she was okay before unlocking the door and opening it. "Oh," she mumbled.

Gilda laughed a little. "Jerry told me you'd be in here, I was just going to say that I'm ready whenever you are.”

"Uh yeah." Charlie smiled before looking at Sam and Gabe. "You've got to let me babysit for you sometime- or come over, please?" she asked. "I wanna see the babies."

Gabe shrugged. "Tomorrow after noon-ish?" she asked.

"Perfect- see you tomorrow!" Charlie called out as she closed the door behind her. 

Gabe smiled softly and looked at Sam. "I think Charlie's a little obsessed," she mumbled.

“She’ll be doing plenty of research tonight, trust me,” he laughed softly. “Most likely have a million questions ready, but she won’t pressure you for answers if you don’t want to.”

She smiled and gently leaned on his shoulder. "Thanks, even though I don't need protecting," she mumbled and smirked a little before leaning up to kiss him.

Sam bent down a bit to reach her better, resting an arm around her shoulders. “Doesn’t mean I can’t try,” he smiled softly.

She stared at him with a soft smile before laying her head against his chest, gently tapping her finger against his chest, speeding up sometimes before slowing down, skipping some taps before returning to the pace.

Sam sighed softly, rubbing her shoulder absentmindedly for a moment. “Kids should be out for a little while. What should we do in the meantime?”

She hummed to herself and smiled against his chest. "Not suggesting anything.. buuuut.." She smiled softly before hearing the lock on the door click. "I might be suggesting something."

“Oh really?” Sam laughed softly, glancing at the door before looking down at her with a smirk. “What kind of something?” he continued teasingly.

She smiled as she softly bit her lip. "I want you to braid my hair." She smiled happily before gently holding up a hair tie.

Sam snorted and nodded, taking the hair tie and looping it around his wrist before moving to sit behind her. “Can do,” he smiled, taking off her headband to comb strands of hair through his fingers as he began to braid.

"Sam!" she laughed, moving his hands away to turn around and laugh at him. "Baby, when are you going to learn when I'm fucking with you and wanting to fuck you." She smiled at him. "You're so goddamn goofy," she whispered, unable to stop from softly laughing.

“Honestly I’ll probably never learn,” Sam snorted, leaning over to rest his forehead on her shoulder. “I’m not always the brightest person Gabe.”

"That's okay," she mumbled. "Our kids will most likely be the same way, but yeah I guess it'll be fine," she mumbled with a smile and tilted his head up a little. "Now are you going to show me some magic tricks or what?" she teased him, pulling gently on his vest before taking his hat to wear herself.

“In my office?” Sam smirked, pulling her onto his lap and running his hands up her back. “That’ll be a new one for us, hm?”

"Please," she muttered. "I've fantasized about this enough it might as well be normal," she whispered, kissing him excitedly before dropping the hat and undoing his vest. "Although.." She stopped. "Nothing's better than the real thing." She smirked a little.

Sam grinned, pushing items to the edge of his desk to make room. “Gonna have to agree with you there.”

———

Sam sighed as he leaned back against the desk from the floor, holding Gabe against his side. “We really should take another private vacation,” he smiled softly, turning his head towards her.

She sighed softly as she caught her breath, messing with the carpet with her toes. "I'm gonna have to agree with that," she whispered as she straightened his vest back up and readjusted his hat before smiling softly at him. "We could go to Bobby's this Christmas," she insisted. "Bobby could meet all of your kids." She smiled softly and sat up to look at him. "Whatdya say?"

“Deal, we’ll steal the spare bedrooms and the couch,” he laughed softly. “There’s a really nice treehouse a little ways away from his house too, I think where you met Dean?”

She laughed and nodded. "Yes.. he was..... Dean." She laughed, not wanting to insult him. She smiled and sat up on her knees before standing up, finding her hoodie and headband before looking at his desk. "Are you gonna be able to work in this office with a clear mind ever again?" she teased him.

Sam laughed and shrugged. “Guess we’ll see when I have to come back in,” he smiled. “As if I don’t always wish I was just sitting at home with you anyways.”

She smiled at him and bent down to kiss him and grab her shoes. "Don't you just know how to make a girl feel special?" She smiled and stood up to unlock the door, glancing at him. "In more ways than one," she giggled. "Alright, ready to go? Because I am not walking back out there, I'd rather take us home," she mumbled.

Sam nodded in agreement, standing with her and grabbing the file he’d taken from Jerry. “All ready to go,” he stated with a smile.

She smiled and hugged him before falling on their bed, sighing contently as she dropped her shoes and extra clothes to lay in comfort. "Man, and I had a better surprise for you," she mumbled softly before taking his hat to throw on the floor.

“Oh?” Sam tilted his head, throwing his cape and vest on the floor and leaving the dress shirt and pants. “What kind of surprise?”

She smiled widely as she picked her headband back up. "What time are the kids getting home again?" she mumbled as she stood up and went to their closet, gently turning the light on so he could see her silhouette as she got changed.

“Uh.. 9, I think, that’s usually when a lot of houses stop giving out candy,” Sam shrugged, sitting on the bed and leaning forward slightly.

She smiled as she opened the door to come over to him in a short black dress, the end of the skirt having a fluffy rabbit tail. "We have time." She grinned, crawling into his lap to straddle his hips. "I was thinking.. we have as many kids as rabbits do, why not be a rabbit then?" She grinned softly and took her headband off to place on his head. "Whatya say?" she asked.

Sam snorted, grinning up at her as he leaned back onto his elbows. “We do fit that role pretty well, don’t we?” He smirked.

"That.. we do," she grinned and kissed him, rolling onto her side.


	28. Chapter 28

Gabe woke up to Matthew kicking her senseless in the back, being forced to move closer to Sam, burying her face in his neck as she groaned, her body still sore. "Sam.." she mumbled softly, kissing his neck. "Sam?" she asked before sighing and biting his neck.

Sam gasped in surprise, blinking tiredly for a few seconds before looking down at her and smiling. “Hi,” he yawned, rubbing his eyes.

She chuckled to herself and smiled as she looked at the time. "It's almost eleven," she mumbled. "I'm gonna shower," she whispered and sat up on her elbows to kiss him. "Then get some laundry done and probably clean the living room.. actually I might give the babies a bath," she mumbled softly and yawned as she kissed over his mouth a few times before finally getting up to roll over him, heading to the bathroom to shower.

Sam nodded in acknowledgment, sitting up and moving off of the bed, giving the kids that had joined them to sleep more room as he wandered into the living room, picking up the candy wrappers they had trailed through the house.

Gabe smiled softly as she finished and put on leggings and one of Sam's shirts, rolling the sleeves up to her elbows as she buttoned it up. She smiled to herself in the mirror before leaving the bathroom, coming out to him in the living room. "Your turn big guy, I'm doing dishes, and you go take a shower and round up all the kids' clothes if I'm not done by then." She smiled and walked past him into the kitchen.

“Alright, but I’m helping whether you like it or not,” he laughed, walking into the bathroom to shower quickly and change into clean clothes. He wandered around the house, picking up the costumes that had been strewn around the floor, and tossed them into the laundry before heading into the kitchen to find Gabe.

She glanced up at him as she put a plate in the other sink to be rinsed, looking up at her from the loose hairs around her small ponytail. "That was fast.. maybe you're the angel," she teased a little bit. "No, out of everything- I think you'd be a werewolf.. you'd make a good werewolf I think." She shrugged as she babbled on randomly.

“You think?” Sam grinned. “Would the green-yellow eyes and giant fangs suit me?”

She glanced at him and smirked a little. "I meant you're tall and hairy enough," she teased him. "But yes, you'd look adorable with green eyes and I'd find a dress to match them." She smirked at him.

“Whelp, better go find a werewolf,” he laughed jokingly. “My human days are over.”

"Noooo.." she whispered softly and laughed. "No offense but after you'd become a werewolf, I'd have to deal with feathers and claws stabbing my insides.. not to mention their baby teeth would be fangs.. so no, I really don't want a werewolf Nephilim." She smiled. "What I do want is for you to come here and hug me." She pouted a little as she drained the water and started to rinse the plates.

Sam tilted his head a little, but smiled and stepped forward to hug her. “That, and it’d be a little odd to be a hunter who’s a werewolf. May be helpful in some cases, though.” He shrugged and rested his cheek on top of her head.

She smiled happily and thought to herself. "Well.. Gordon was a vampire at a time, then again he died.." she mumbled. "Oh! Dean was too, I mean, isn't now, but still, he used to be.." She sighed. "What about Garth?!" she asked excitedly. "Garth is a werewolf- uh.. I guess he did kind of giving up hunting for his wife, didn't he?" she whispered. "Dammit, I can't win," she mumbled to herself.

Sam smiled softly and shrugged again. “You’re not entirely wrong with Garth, he’s still plenty helpful to other people. He just doesn’t really do the hunting as much.”

"I know, but other than that I can't think of any monsters that are hunters." She shrugged a little as she shut off the water and dried her hands, setting the rag down on the edge of the counter before running another sink of room temperature water.

“Hey, you never know,” he nodded, sitting on the counter. “Could be one, we just haven’t met them.”

She nodded softly and shrugged. "Unless me and Cas count," she laughed softly as she stopped the water and walked out of the room to get Olivia. She sat Maddie in the playpen on the ground where she could watch her in the living room as she started giving Olivia a bath, flinching as she played with the bubbles. "Don't eat that," she gasped, taking her hand away. "No, Liv." She sighed and rubbed her head, keep the water out of her eyes as she went over her face with the rag.

Sam snorted, keeping an eye on Maddie. “But Moooom,” he said in a whining voice. “She wants to eat the soooaap.”

She glared at Sam and smiled as she looked back at Olivia, wiping her face again as she laughed and watched a bubble float next to her. "You suck at helping," she teased and glanced at the door when she heard someone knocking. "Can you get that, sweetheart?" she asked softly.

Sam nodded, jumping down from the counter and walking to the door, checking on Maddie again before pulling the door open.

Charlie smiled from outside the door. "Hi! I know, a little early, considering it's only twelve, but I was up last night doing research, and got really excited and just kept wanting to see your kids- not creepy by the way," she rambled and gasped as Gabe handed Olivia to Sam.

"Her wings are still wet, don't let her close them. I really don't want them getting sick," Gabe frowned and picked up Maddie from behind them before walking into the kitchen.

"Oh my god her little blonde wings are adorable," Charlie whispered as she stared at them.

Sam grinned, brushing a little water off of them as he stepped back. “Come on in, I don’t know how many kids are up yet but we’ve got Olivia and Maddie out here. You’ll love them.”

She smiled widely as she quietly closed the door behind her, bending down to see her. "Hi," she whispered and watched as Olivia stared at her before reaching a hand out to squeeze her nose, running her small fingers over her face before leaning back into her dad, closing her eyes as she yawned. "She's precious," she whispered before glancing at Gabe in the kitchen. "Are you..?"

"Clean my kid's wings with a tooth-brush? Yes," Gabe said as she gently cleaned the feathers before spraying them with water. "It's just like cleaning an owl's wings."

"You've cleaned owl wings?" Audrie asked as she walked into the kitchen.

"Uh, yes," Gabe laughed. "You forget, I'm over two thousand years old. Boredom will do a lot of things to an angel." She shrugged and smiled.

"Oh yeah," Audrie whispered softly.

“Morning Audrie,” Sam greeted, gesturing to Charlie. “This is a friend of mine from my work, Charlie Bradbury. She wanted to meet all of you.”

Audrie looked up at her and waved a little, her glass of orange juice in her other hand. "Hi..? You know, you can't really fake a name that way with the last name of a famous author. Just like Dad and Uncle Dean use musicians for their fake FBI badges."

"Audrie Caroline!" Gabe gaped at her.

"What?!" Audrie whined. "It's true," she mumbled.

"I mean it is," Charlie laughed softly.

"It doesn't mean she should say those things." Gabe smiled softly and rinsed Maddie's wings as she kept opening and closing them. "Maddison Grace," she mumbled angrily, letting go of her daughter to dry her off, patting down her feathers. "Alright, I give up," she declared.

“Liv’s are dry,” Sam laughed. “I can dry hers too if you want.” He offered Olivia to Charlie. “Do you want to hold her? She might fidget a little so I’d sit down with her.”

Charlie gasped and took hold of her, holding her gently as she sat down to examine the baby's wings. "I'm not gonna hurt her, am I?" she asked softly.

Gabe smiled and crouched by her. "As long as you don't hold them roughly or push these," she rubbed the small arches where the wings came out of her back. "She won't cry, just don't push them inwards or pull on them," she rambled as she stood up. "But lifting them as so-" she raised her wing to stick out straight before wiggling it around in every position, "-doesn't hurt them, feels funny and probably tickles more than anything," she admitted before walking to their bedroom.

"Amazing," Charlie smiled widely and gently moved her wings as Gabe had shown her. "Sam, why didn't you tell me sooner?" she laughed happily.

“I don’t know, because it never came up,” Sam shrugged with a soft laugh. “I don’t think it’s a good idea to walk into the office and randomly shout out ‘Hey, my wife is an actual angel, wings and all, and so are my kids!’”

Her and Gabe both laughed. "I mean, normally I would be amazed with human life but.. you made an angel, Sam." She laughed softly and smiled at his daughter. "You made a lot."

Gabe helped Matthew and Logan out of bed before sending Logan to take a bath and putting his pajamas and sheets in the wash, sorting through all of their other clothes by color and starting the washer. She joined Logan after a few minutes to help him in the tub before leaving him alone and joining Sam. "Alright, Logan's in the bath- our sheets and his pajamas in the wash.. Matthew was out of bed by then so good job to him." She sighed. "I told him to call when he wants out so if he calls for me, help him out," she mumbled as she opened the living room window. "I'm gonna be cleaning up the kitchen, yes, more than it already is." She smiled softly and walked past him into the kitchen.

“I’ll help them out, don’t worry,” Sam assured her, sitting on the couch so he could hear better if they called. “Alright so, introductions. Audrie over there, she’s the oldest of all the kids, Logan is in the bathroom, Matt is his twin, he’s somewhere,” he continued with a laugh. “Next up is Taylor and Tyler, they’re probably still asleep, same with Bailey and Bentley. You’ve got Olivia in your hands and Madison is in her playpen.”

"Ten if you count Sam!" Gabe yelled.

Charlie laughed and smiled widely. "Are all of your kids twins?" she asked. "Well, besides Audrie but-" she shrugged. "Gabe's already told me she's adopted.”

"Oh yeah," Audrie whispered softly. "Huh.. I keep forgetting that." She smiled widely.

"That means we're doing something right," Gabe laughed as she walked from the kitchen back to the laundry room.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded. “We adopted Audrie when she was five, she was our first kid, and then pretty soon after that Gabe got pregnant with Matt and Logan. We’ve kind of had twins every time and that’s a little dangerous for her, so it’s a little concerning sometimes. But we love them, and we’ve got her siblings and Chuck to help us out.”

Charlie laughed a little "So like.. Is Chuck a friend? Oh- wait, better question, how long were you trying before you decided to just adopted? Oh, and does this mean Gabe has siblings like.. angel siblings? Or- or who're Gabe's parents-"

"Charlie.." Gabe laughed a little, coming out with a clothes basket. "Pushing it," she mumbled softly.

"Sorry," Charlie laughed softly. "I just really wanna know- I've been wondering all night," she pouted.

Gabe smiled softly. "I will tell you, we were trying for four years before we got Audrie.. and then.. she turned six and I was suddenly pregnant. And sure, we have a lot of kids, but that doesn't mean I regret Audrie. She was the only one who wasn't a surprise." She laughed softly as she passed and rubbed her daughter's head, walking into Audrie's room.

"So.. every set of twins has been a surprise?" Charlie asked.

"I think so. I mean, a child was planned, but Logan and Matthew were kind of planned? I mean, one was, but I'm okay with it. I know for a fact Taylor and Tyler weren't.. Bailey wasn't. I was three months in before I finally told Sam- and even then I didn't know he had a twin," she frowned. "And.. Olivia and Maddie weren't planned I don't think," she mumbled.

“Basically, most of them weren’t planned, but it’s alright,” Sam shrugged with a smile. “We like surprises, and we’ve gotten plenty of them for sure.” He leaned forward slightly to check on Maddie on the floor before leaning back again. “Cas and Dean have a Nephilim kid too, but just one, besides the human ones.”

Charlie laughed a little "You two are the family with the most?" she smiled.

"Well... Taylor and Tyler were thought about. We discussed have just one more to be even with Dean's kids, but then they became twins." She shrugged a little. "Not complaining." She smiled widely as she went back to the laundry room.

Charlie watched walk back and forth before looking at Sam. "Does she ever just sit and relax?" she asked.

"Mom!" Logan yelled.

"I got him," Gabe called out before Sam could even stand up and walked into the bathroom.

"I'll take that as a no," Charlie laughed softly.

“No she doesn’t, I kind of force her sometimes,” Sam sighed with a soft laugh. “But honestly I think some of the work she does all the time relaxes her so.. I only butt in a little bit. Sometimes a lot.”

"Is she.. always like this?" Charlie asked.

Gabe got Logan dried and dressed and let him go into the kitchen to get some breakfast as she cleaned up the bathroom and continued with laundry before stopping in the living room as she heard glass break.

"Logan, stay put," she called out, carefully walking into the kitchen before carrying him out, kissing his head as she set him down. "Did it cut you, lemme see your hands. Feet too," she laughed and flipped him over, holding him upside down to make him laugh, showing no cuts as she flipped him back over and hugged him. "As long as you're okay, I'm not mad." She grinned and kissed his cheek repeatedly until he laughed again. "Alright, stay out of the kitchen for a few minutes, that goes for you guys too," she squinted at Sam and Charlie before walking in to sweep up the glass.

"Dude.. your wife is goals," Charlie whispered.

“You’ve got Gilda, that one in there is mine,” Sam grinned. “Hey Logan, wanna meet a friend of mine?” He asked, turning to see him better. “She’s very nice, I promise.”

"I know and I’m not leaving her for yours," she laughed and smiled at Logan.

Logan nodded and smiled as he came up to her, smiling softly as he sat between them.

"Hi, I'm Charlie," she smiled.

"Hello Miss Charlie," Logan smiled and took her hand to shake. "Logan Drew Winchester." He smiled widely.

"Oh my god they're all precious," Charlie laughed and shook his hand. "Sam, I didn't know all of your kids were so well mannered."

“Pretty sure that’s just Logan at the moment,” Sam laughed. “But thank you anyway. Hey buddy, do you know where Matt is? And don’t worry about keeping your wings and powers hidden.”

Logan turned to his dad and nodded, getting up to go find Matt, coming back a few seconds later holding his hand, wearing the same shirt is a different color and Matthew was just a little taller.

"Aw, they’re so cute," Charlie smiled and gasped a little when they opened their wings, quite a bit larger than the baby's. "This is amazing," she whispered. "Sam if you ever need a babysitter I'm here."

"Actually," Gabe smiled and handed the bowl back to Logan, "Sam has to go to court sometime next month, and that's the same day I was going to go shopping and get the groceries for the next few months, so if you wanna babysit at that time.." She shrugged a little.

"That's perfect!" Charlie grinned. "Give me a date and time and I'll be here,” she laughed.

“Will do,” Sam nodded. “Might want to get them used to you now, though, the younger ones have a little more trouble warming up to new people.”

"Nah, Taylor does.. I'll get her," Gabe laughed a little and picked up the laundry basket to take back to the laundry room before finding Taylor awake her room, watching TV. She smiled and picked her up, hushing her protests of missing the cartoon before bringing her to Charlie. "Taylor, this is Charlie, she's gonna be watching over you some days when Mommy and Daddy can't."

Taylor watched Charlie wave before looking at her mom and shaking her head, hugging her mom.

Gabe sighed and gently pat her back. "See? She even hates her uncle."

"Dean?"

"No, my brother," Gabe frowned, rubbing her daughter's head.

"Ah," Charlie slightly nodded, not pushing the family subject at all. "I'm sure she just doesn't like new people."

"We think so too but.. all the other kids are fine about it. Although it might've been due to their first few weeks after being born. And no, before you ask, we don't talk about it."

"Understood," Charlie nodded.

“She’s a sweetheart, though, once she warms up to you,” Sam assured her, standing up next to Gabe. “And they all like Scooby-Doo, mostly because of Dean and his kids. So that’ll probably get them on your side.”

"It's okay, most kids are attracted by the red hair,'" Charlie grinned. "Look, Taylor, I look like a dragon." She grinned and held out her hair before making a silly face.

Taylor smiled and giggled softly, gently playing with it before moving to sit next to her.

-

"Charlie, I'm.." Gabe paused as she saw all the kids sitting and watching TV as Charlie cleaned up after them in the kitchen. "..Home," she mumbled and walked into the kitchen to set all the groceries down. "Impressive." She smiled.

"No biggie," Charlie grinned widely.

"Alright, well I'm gonna put these away then do some laundry and by that time Sam should.." Gabe sighed as the front door opened. "Be home early apparently." She laughed. "This man and his timing," she muttered, glaring at him from the kitchen, the kids getting up to hug him.

“Hey-ah, hi guys,” Sam laughed, setting his briefcase down to attempt to hug them back. “It got done earlier than we expected, I was gonna call but I wanted to surprise you.”

"You're not the only one with surprises," Gabe mumbled to herself as she finished putting all the food away. "Well I'm glad you're home, it is a nice surprise." She smiled and walked by to pick up his briefcase and run her finger across the edge of it. "I was just about to do some laundry," she laughed a little.

“I can help if you want,” Sam offered before tilting his head. “And what do you mean I’m not the only one.”

"What?" she asked casually with a smile. "Um, Charlie needs help in the kitchen- plus someone needs to watch the kids." She laughed again before swallowing. "Laundry- my job, you.. stay here," she mumbled as she walked past him to their bedroom to pick up any clothes before going into the laundry room.

"What? I don't need any help, I'm just finishing," Charlie mumbled softly as she dried her hands and came out to stand next to Sam before shrugging.

Sam raised an eyebrow as she walked off, shaking his head. “That’s didn’t answer my question but alright I guess,” he laughed softly, turning to Charlie. “Did you get along okay? They behaved right?”

Charlie nodded. "Oh yeah, Logan loves me since I tell him about dragons and fairies, and Taylor fell asleep on me, all of the youngest ones slept and stayed quiet. I did have to feed Maddie, she was getting fussy, but yeah. Diapers freshly changed and sitting quietly." She put her hands in her pockets. "They like me," she smiled proudly.

"Thanks for babysitting still," Gabe smiled as she stood with the basket of baby clothes. "No offense, don't take it the wrong way, but I was sure they were gonna cry and carry on,'' she laughed a little.

“More because they still do with Gabe’s siblings sometimes,” Sam clarified. “But I’m glad everything went well.” He smiled at her and turned to Gabe. “Are you gonna answer my question from earlier or what?” he laughed.

"Nope!" Gabe smiled widely as she walked back down the hall.

"Why are you.. washing baby clothes? Olivia and Maddie can't fit into those anymore, they're almost like.. seven months aren't they?" Charlie asked.

Gabe froze in her walk, standing still before carefully turning around. "Yes, you're right.. um, they can't fit into newborn's clothing," she mumbled from her standing position a few feet from them.

“Then why..” Sam started, studying her for a moment before his eyes widened a bit. “Are you.. are we expecting again?”

Gabe stared at him before her expression turned into a small smile as she walked to their room to put the clothes away, a wider smile on her smile.

"That- that doesn't answer the question!" Charlie frowned deeply.

Hey- Gabe!” Sam called out to her as he started forward, following her into the bedroom. “Are you?”

She looked at him with a smile as she closed the draw in their room with all the extra kid's stuff. She picked up the basket and walked past him, gently put it on the washer before walking back into the living room.

"Gabe- he's the father and I'm in just as much suspense as he is," Charlie frowned.

Gabe shrugged as she glanced at the cartoons that the kids were watching with a playful smile on her face.

“Gabriel,” Sam laughed insistently, walking behind her and trapping her in a hug. “Come on, tell me?”

She laughed and held his arms before gently turning herself around. "Alright," she smiled softly and looked at him before looking at her stomach. "Yes-"

Sam grinned and immediately picked her up in a hug before setting her down again. “Look at us, expanding our family,” he laughed before his expression went more serious. “How uh.. how many this time?”

She gasped and laughed, relaxing before instantly frowning. She thought about it before smiling gently and looking up at him. "Surprise? It's not two," she laughed softly.

“Oh thank god,” Sam let out a relieved laugh, sighing.

"Um.. baby.." she mumbled softly, gently rubbing his hand. "..It's triplets," she smiled softly at him.

Sam went quiet for a moment before burying his face in his hands. “I’m dead. I’m going to die. Michael is going to kill me,” he mumbled against his hands before he lowered them again. “I think I need to go into witness protection.”

She jumped and frowned as she tried to take his hands. "What? Sam no-" she frowned. "You're not allowed to die!" she shrieked before taking his hand to get his attention. "Calm down." She frowned and gently rubbed his hands before sitting him on the couch to stroke his face. "I'll talk to Michael if you're that worried," she laughed a little.

“Uh- please,” Sam laughed hesitantly. “He was a little pissed at me after Olivia and Maddie so I don’t know how mad he’ll be about this.”

She smiled softly. "Of course," she whispered, trying to hold back laughter before covering her mouth. "Stop it-" She laughed a little and snorted, covering his face with her hand before clearing her throat. "I'm sorry- not you.. them- uh, can I show you something?" she asked softly, standing up in front of him.

“Uh.. yeah sure, what is it?” Sam nodded, tilting his head as she stood up.

She smiled softly and took his head to lay on top of her stomach, moving one hand to hold his head there, the other laying on his temple, echoing the small laughs and sounds of the babies to him. One of the girls giggled with another girl as the boy babbled on with incoherent noises before one girl cried, all three soon turning to laughter. "Right now they've got.. a heart," she started, three soft pulses ringing in his head. "And.. eyes, they don't have lungs but.. they sure love to laugh," she smiled, rubbing her finger over his temple as they laughed again.

Sam broke into a wide grin, sitting still as he listened to them. “Do you hear them all the time?” he asked, eyes flicking up to meet hers.

"Most of the time." She smiled and took her hand away to sit back down. "They like to.. spin in my head and make me dizzy. They're trouble makers as far as I can tell." She smiled widely "Although, don't beat yourself up.. they were twins for the first half before I got to tell you, but something was off. At first, I thought it was a miscarriage, which wouldn't surprise me considering all the kids I've had, but one day I kept hearing two girls laugh. And I didn't think that was right until I heard all three of them laugh," she smiled widely. "The girl split into identical twins, but the boy, luckily, didn’t," she whispered.

Sam laughed softly, smiling up at her. “Wouldn’t that be our luck, huh?” he joked, shaking his head. “Triplets, that’ll be a shock to everyone.”

"Sam, baby, our luck is shit," she snorted. "Now I'll be right back.. no promises of Michael coming back before me with the intent of murder but.. I'll protect you," she promised and smiled softly before kissing his forehead and vanishing.

Charlie stood by the door and squealed before smiling and moving to sit where she was sitting. "Not to pry or be invasive of privacy but can I please hold a newborn?" she asked softly. "Like, after a few hours- or days even, I'll even take a month old, please?"

“I can’t make that promise, that’s mostly Gabe’s decision,” Sam laughed. “And assuming I’m still alive, I’ll let you.”

"Alright, I'll ask her after," she giggled excitedly. "How excited do you think Dean will be?" she smiled softly. "Knowing it's three instead of two?"

“Very, he doesn’t like to admit it sometimes, but he loves babies and he’s really great with them,” Sam laughed softly, nodding to himself.

"Didn't you say they have a daughter?" she asked before a man appeared in the room, glaring at Sam. "Uh.."

Gabe stepped in front of him, holding his arms. "Michael please-" she frowned and looked up at him. "You know it's not his fault," she whispered as she glanced back at Sam and smiled apologetically before turning back when Michael tried to move beside her. "No- no," she said again and stepped the other way. "Would father approve of such childishness?!"

"Protecting his youngest and strongest? I don't see how he'd be upset," Michael muttered and sighed, giving up a little to relax.

Sam hunched over on himself, smiling sheepishly at him. “Hey Michael, how’s it going?” he asked casually.

Gabe turned to stare at him, tilting her head a little in disapproval before turning back around and holding her brother's hand, gently rocking them back and forth before stepping on the coffee table. "Now, you know better than anyone else that things happen without an explanation. Sometimes, cells divide and instead of twins- it's triplets.. I don't care if it kills me-"

"Gabriel-"

"Michael," she snapped. "It's no one's fault but my own.. So if you want to kill someone, I'm right in front of you," she frowned and stepped back to let go of his hands, spreading hers out a little. Michael sighed and let go of his angel blade as it dissolved. Gabe smiled widely. "Aw, there's my teddy bear of a brother." She grinned and hugged him, Michael staring at Sam as he hugged her waist loosely.

Sam let his smile drop as he listened to her, rubbing a hand over his face as he mouthed a ‘sorry’ to Michael, walking away from them into the kitchen.

She pulled away to smile at Michael before glancing at Sam's empty seat and frowning, looking back at Michael. "You have some serious apologizing to do later," she stared at him before gently stepping off the table with Michael's help and glanced down the hall before finding Sam, gently walking in. "Sorry, he can be.. protective," she smiled softly. "Are you okay?" she asked seriously.

“I mean, I’m fine, physically,” he sighed, shrugging. “I’m more.. concerned about you. He’s right, you know, I know he’s right. This could be really dangerous.”

"Stop it," she told him, taking his hand to calm him down. "..I don't care- you shouldn't care." She frowned, looking up at him. "Since when can you control how many children your wife has?" she asked, holding his hands tightly before smiling at him and mumbling in a goofy voice, "That's right, never." She grinned and moved to hug him tightly, rubbing her small fingers up and down his spine to calm him down.

Sam leaned over to reach her better, letting a shaky sigh out into her shoulder as he managed a smile. “I know,” he murmured.

She frowned again before smiling widely, smirking a little. "Aw, is big, bad, werewolf Sam afraid his archangel brother in law?" she teased him in a childish voice before snorting loudly, covering her nose as she laughed.

Sam laughed, lifting his hand to cover his mouth as he stayed hunched over. “Well yeah, obviously,” he sighed. “He’s not one to joke.”

She sighed and looked up at him. "Baby, he's just angry.." she whispered. "I already told him you're expecting an apology and that he's not allowed to harm you," she whispered, cupped his face in her hands. "Because I love you." She smiled brightly.

Sam smiled softly back at her, nodding. “I love you too.” He blinked a couple of times in thought before glancing towards the living room. “We left Charlie with your brother.”

She smiled before her face dropped, letting go of his face to run back into the living room to find Charlie alone. "Oh thank god," she whispered.

"Oh, hey-" Charlie smiled. "..Michael said he felt bad and told you to tell him you were leaving but you were having a moment... and.. he also admitted to sending Lucifer to hell," she giggled a little.

Gabe stared at her before sighing and turning to Sam. "I don't know what's worse, Charlie knowing Lucifer is my brother or Michael knowing we told Charlie I'm an archangel."

"Hey," Charlie pouted in offense.

Sam laughed and shook his head. “Charlie isn’t the first human to find out about angels, considering you guys need your vessel’s permission to possess them.”

"Yes, and my vessel is completely paralyzed and basically brain dead- also pregnant with triplets," Gabe mumbled. "And a mother of.. eleven... given birth- oh jeez," she whispered softly, wobbling as she sat down on the table.

Sam set his hands on her shoulders to steady her, studying her worriedly. “Are you alright?”

"Yeah.." she mumbled softly. "Just.. realizing that we hit double digits in kids.. eleven out of twelve I gave birth to," she laughed softly.

Charlie smiled softly and rubbed her shoulder. "I'm sure you two will do great, but I promised Gilda I'd be home, like, in ten minutes so, sorry to ditch but.." She smiled. "Congrats on the new kids!" she called before closing the door behind her.

"I think I'm gonna faint," she whispered softly.

Sam kept his arms ready to catch her, setting one hand on her back. “Maybe we should go sit down, on the couch,” he suggested.

She laughed a little and smiled, taking his hand before gently setting down again, holding his hand tightly as he sat with her, leaning onto his shoulder. "Sammy.. do you ever think our family is too big?" she whispered softly, nuzzling into his neck gently as she breathed to calm herself.

“Hmm.. only when it gets loud in here, otherwise I just think about how some people have 18 plus kids,” Sam answered, nodding to the TV.

She smiled softly and vaguely remembered the show. "..Do you wanna have twenty kids?" she whispered to him before laughing softly. "Because if that's your plan, my brother might murder you then," she teased before looking up at him.

“No,” Sam laughed, leaning his head back on the couch cushion. “No, I think after this we’re done. We’ve got a full house.”

She laughed and leaned her elbow on the back of the couch. "What? No, that family only had nine kids.. eleven members, we've had a full house. Now we get.. four of a kind- yes I'm aware I'm mixing 80's shows and card games. My point is," she smiled, looking down at him before playing with his tie, "If we have this many.. why not just shoot for more?"

“Because I think if we shoot for any more after these three, we’ll overwhelm ourselves even more, be it physically or mentally,” he pointed out.

She flinched and stared at him before frowning and nodding, dropping his tie to hold her arm in her lap. She gently placed her other arm in her lap, staring at the ground underneath the table as her hair blocked her vision. She breathed shakily before sighing and forcing herself to relax.

Sam frowned and sighed, wringing his hands together. “I’m sorry, I’m just.. really worried about you. I know I say that a lot but it’s true,” he murmured, glancing up at her.

She nodded softly and gently rubbed above her neck before pulling her hand away to smile at him. "And I love you for it. I'm not going to ask you to stop or apologize or tell you it's annoying because- it's not.. I love it," she smiled. "I love you because you care, and you have no idea how happy I am whenever I find out I get to bear more of your children." She smiled and leaned on his shoulder, taking her small hand to place between his anxious ones. "I'm not asking for more. I'm not asking for change or obedience.. all I ask for from you is love.” She grinned widely at him, laying her cheek on his shoulder to stare at him like a puppy for a few seconds before sticking a small part of her tongue out.

Sam smiled warmly, leaning down to press their foreheads together. “And I’ll give it to you,” he promised. “Whatever form it might come in,” he continued with a grin.

She sucked her tongue back in before looking at him suggestively. "Are you saying you've loved me with your dick?" she asked. "Cuz, you're not wrong," she gestured around the room and laid her hand on her stomach. "But.. that's kind of sexy. Even for you," she teased. "Where's my dumb ass of a husband that cant flirt?"

“Oh he never left, sometimes he’s just a little less of a dumbass,” Sam snorted, leaning over to lay his head on the couch cushion.

She watched him before frowning, pushing on his side to get his attention, opening her arms for him. "I still think he's clueless at times," she mumbled before pouting.

Sam snorted, moving to lay on her shoulder instead, with one of his arms wrapped around her back. “I agree.”

She smiled happily at him, snuggling up a little bit before gently kissing his head.


	29. Chapter 29

Gabe groaned as she opened their car door to let all seven kids out before picking up Olivia's, looking at Sam. "Can you get Madison?" she asked softly before looking at Logan and Matthew, running around. "Boys- hey, get back here, now!" she called after them, watching them run up to Dean and Cas.

"Hey, hey- this is Christmas at Uncle Bobby's, not a circus," Dean scolded them, pulling Emerald's hat further down her head as she giggled.

"Thanks for at least trying," Gabe laughed softly and took hold of Bailey's mitted hand and counted her kids again just to double-check, glancing at her stomach to make sure it didn't look took big considering she and Sam wanted to announce it on Christmas.

"It's December twenty-third, so!" Logan stuck his tongue out at Dean.

Dean glared at the kid before glancing at Emerald and Cas, smiling softly as he knocked on the door. "Get up old man, it's your two favorite kids," he laughed.

Sam laughed as he carried Madison in one arm and Olivia in his other, standing behind Dean as Bobby opened the door, blinking rapidly in surprise at the crowd of kids.

“Jesus, boys, did we invite every Winchester down here?” Bobby joked, stepping back for them to come in. “Dinner’s almost done, and there’s plenty of places for everyone to sleep while you stay here.”

"Only a bunch. And some through marriage," Dean smiled and looked at Cas before looking at Gabriel too.

Gabe watched her kids pile in as she gently stepped in, awkwardly passing the stranger before taking her coat and hat off, warming her hands together and staying close to Sam.

"Bobby, you've met Cas, husband now," Dean grinned, kissing Cas’ cheek. "And this little bundle of joy," he smiled, holding up Emerald, "is Emerald.. she's 100% mine and Cas'." He grinned, kissing his daughter's face. "And you know Ben and Justice." He patted their heads. "Ben’s almost sixteen," he laughed.

Gabe glanced at them as Matthew came up to her and whispered. "Do they know about the three babies in your stomach?" 

Gabe hushed him and smiled, patting his head. "No, but keep it a secret," she teased, holding a finger up to her mouth.

“You boys should visit more often, I hardly know my own nieces and nephews,” Bobby chided jokingly before turning to Sam. “Yours mostly.”

“Yeah, sorry about that,” Sam laughed sheepishly. “For starters, there’s Audrie, our oldest, that we adopted. Next is Matt and Logan, our first set of twins, then Taylor and Tyler, Bailey and Bentley, and Madison and Olivia,” he finished, nodding to each kid in turn and setting the two he was holding down.

“Well,” Bobby said slowly, looking over each of them, “you weren’t joking over the phone, huh? You practically hit the jackpot when it came to luck with twins.” He turned his gaze towards Dean and Cas. “And that little one’s all you two?”

Gabe laughed softly and leaned on Sam's shoulder before crouching down. "Alright, shoes off, coats set up on the wrack, treat it like our home," she warned them before letting them all run off, holding Sam's hand as she struggled to stand up.

"Yup.. first try, only one," he teased, glancing at Sam. "Sorry Sammy." He laughed and took his daughter's hat off before gently setting her down to get her coat off before letting her run around with the other kids.

Sam held her waist gently as she steadied herself, urging her to sit down on the couch. “Oh shut it,” he joked, waving his brother off.

Bobby whistles and shook his head. “I could hardly handle you two sometimes, I gotta hand it to you boys,” he grinned. “You make great parents to them.”

Cas smiled softly, kissing Dean’s cheek before walking off to join Gabe on the couch. Dean chuckled softly as he got his coat off and sat with Cas, finding his daughter would rather sit with him, pulling her into his lap.

"Um, excuse me?" Gabe asked. "Mother of nine. Female. Boobs, lady parts," She gestured over her legs. "I know it's hard to see under Sam's sweater, but I'm cold, still female, just cold." She nodded, and leaned back against Sam to jokingly glare at Bobby before smiling.

“Sorry sorry, boys and lady,” Bobby corrected with a snort, rolling his eyes jokingly as he sat back in his chair. “So, you’ve all been doing alright then?”

“You could say that, yeah,” Sam nodded with a smile.

"Excuse me? Maybe we haven't Sam," Gabe smiled and laughed a little. "I don't see you pushing eight bowling balls out of your dick so you can-" She snorted. "I'm sorry, I was trying to be mean, but I found it funny thinking of the machine that spits out the balls being pregnant and giving birth." She snorted and covered her mouth.

"A real charmer," Dean smiled softly.

"I should feel offended, but it was funny to me," Gabe smiled and shrugged, pausing as Taylor came up to her.

"Mommy I'm hungry."

"I'm sorry, baby," she whispered softly, picking her up to set in Sam's lap. "We'll eat in a bit, be patient," she whispered, watching her daughter sigh and lean onto her lap to fall asleep on both of her parents.

“Dinner should be ready in..” Bobby trailed off to look back at a timer in the kitchen. “Ten minutes.”

“Good, any longer and you’d have twelve kids whining about how hungry they are, adding up both families and not including Dean as a child,” Sam joked, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Hey," Dean glared and lowered his voice. "Can't a guy enjoy his uncle's Christmas meal?" he asked.

"Oh, that reminds me," Gabe mumbled softly and leaned over to whisper in Sam's. "We could do it now but I think after dinner would be better.. or Christmas Eve or the day of, what do you think?" she asked, not pulling away. Dean leaned over a little before Gabe shoved him back. "Not happening," she smirked.

Sam hummed to himself, finger tapping on his leg as he thought. “Let’s keep the eavesdropper in suspense,” he smirked, jerking a thumb towards Dean, “and wait until at least after dinner, or whenever you feel comfortable.”

Dean looked at Cas and pouted. "Babe, they’re talking about me."

"Are not," Gabe laughed a little and smiled going back to whisper to him. "After.. maybe tomorrow, I just feel self-conscious about this one- ..three." She stopped to glance at Dean and Cas before frowning and looking down at Taylor.

“Don’t whine,” Cas laughed softly, setting a hand on his knee and squeezing it gently. “You were eavesdropping.”

“Whenever you want,” Sam whispered back. “You’re the one carrying, not me.”

Dean whined like a puppy and gently laid his cheek on Cas' shoulder to look down at Emerald and pat her hair.

"I know, believe me I know," Gabe chuckled softly and leaned on his chest, brushing her hand over Taylor's head to brush her hair back, twirling her small hairs around her finger.

Cas laughed, reaching a hand up to pet his hair, looking over at Gabe. “I apologize for him,” he joked, gesturing to Dean with his free hand.

"What? I never agreed to apologize," Dean mumbled softly before looking at Cas. "But.. it's the right thing to do and I will do it."

Gabe snorted and shook her head. "Apology accepted?"

“If it makes you feel better, you MIGHT find out what we were talking about later. No promises,” Sam teased.

Cas squinted at him but shook his head. “Besides that, we should probably get the kids into the kitchen. The timer for food is about to go off.”

Dean looked up to smile at him before pouting again. "You know curiosity is the worst trait I have, Sammy," he whined.

"Oh, right," Gabe mumbled softly and gently woke Taylor up to find her seat before carefully getting up. "I'm gonna find the other kids," she mumbled softly, walking into another room, walking around until she found them, sending them all to the kitchen table.

“Sucks for you then, doesn’t it?” Sam snorted at Dean, standing up and heading for the kitchen with Taylor.

Cas rolled his eyes, lifting Emerald into his arms as he stood up. “Come on, let’s go eat and you can bug them later.”

"Sam, be nice to your brother," Gabe frowned at him.

"But Gabe said to be nice," Dean mumbled, standing with Cas to follow him. "Lemme guess, the rule applies to me too? See this- is where I get tricked," Dean muttered.

"I will trick you a lot harder than with my words," Gabe mumbled, jokingly glaring at him as Dean laughed.

“Come on,” Cas laughed, pulling him along into the kitchen as everyone filed in and out with their plates, returning to the living room to sit in various areas.

“You guys have any big plans for the holidays or are we all hanging around here?” Bobby asked as he plopped back down into his chair with his food.

Dean still continued to pout as he followed Cas and got his plate, sitting in the same spot, waiting for Cas as he threw his arm around the edge of the couch.

Gabe looked at Sam with knowing eyes as she shrugged a little. "I like it here," she mumbled softly. "We don't have anything really planned except the thing we're hiding from Dean."

Cas nestled himself under his arm, looking up at Gabe. “So you are hiding something,” he stated with a raised eyebrow. “Do we get to know what it is?”

“Later,” Sam said. “When she’s ready.”

"Should've worded it differently," she muttered.

"I think I have a small idea," Dean smiled widely around his beer bottle.

"You know about the hike?" she frowned, actually look a bit defeated.

"Hike? Whoa, I was way off," Dean mumbled softly.

"Well, there goes that," she pouted and sighed into Sam's side before whispering, "I am the best liar," before smiling, proud of herself. Sam snorted and nodded, playing with the ends of her hair.

Cas continued squinting before shaking his head and dropping it. “Well, in any case, we can probably let the kids open at least one of their presents tomorrow, and the rest on Christmas. That’s what we usually do.”

"Yeah, but- I still don't actually know what that tradition is called," Gabe mumbled softly before thinking about it. "Yeah I have no idea," she shrugged, glancing at Dean as he stood up.

"Pretty sure it's just Christmas Eve’s gift, isn't it?" Dean asked, making his way to the kitchen.

“No clue,” Sam shrugged, still playing with Gabe’s hair.

“Oh well,” Cas shook his head. “Either way the kids enjoy it, so I think it’s worth it.”

Dean laughed, sticking a beer bottle in her hand before giving Sam and Bobby one, offering one to Cas. "I say it's whatever the fuck its name is, let’s enjoy it," he smiled, sitting back down with Cas.

Gabe laughed and messed with her bottle, playing with the cap instead of opening it. "Well, you're one for a simple remark.. I don't think I said that phrase right," she mumbled softly.

“None of us know how to sentence,” Sam snorted, taking a drink from his bottle. “That’s the theme this year.”

“Well you idjits have fun with that,” Bobby laughed. “We’ve got plenty of presents down there.”

"This year or next year?" Gabe smiled widely. "Because I'm willing to believe both."

"Thanks, Bobby," Dean mumbled and took a drink. "It's been forever since we had Christmas down here. I missed it."

“Both,” Sam grinned. “Both years.”

“Don’t worry about it, I love having you all over, especially since I haven’t seen the kids much,” Bobby nodded with a smile.

"Isn't that always reassuring?" Gabe teased him by putting the cold bottle against his stomach, lifting his shirt.

"You haven't met half of them," Dean laughed. "Figured we might as well." He smiled. "And Jack even said he'd come by tomorrow and Christmas. He’s on break and I asked if he could make it earlier, and he said he would try, but-" Dean shrugged. "Emma's even spending Christmas with her girlfriend on campus," he mumbled.

“Ah-hey! That’s cold!” Sam laughed, pushing Gabe’s bottle away from him before looking over at Dean. “Emma has a girlfriend?”

“She sent me some pictures,” Cas nodded, offering his phone.

Gabe giggled and set the bottle on her legs to take Cas' phone, showing Sam. "You've been out of the loop, she's had one for like four years," she mumbled.

"Yeah. She's legally allowed to drink now, she got drunk her first night. I'm very proud of her." Dean smiled softly.

“Yep, she’s your kid alright,” Sam joked, smiling at the pictures before handing it back to Cas. “You gonna celebrate whenever she comes to visit next?”

"Big time," Dean smirked. "Already got jello shots planned, and no, they're disgusting. But she likes them." He shrugged softly before looking at Emerald. "I'm gonna hate it when she's twenty.. God, we'll be old," he whispered softly.

Gabe snorted to herself, covering her nose as she rested a hand on her stomach. "Yeah.." she mumbled softly as she sat the unopened beer on the table for Sam to drink and gently stood to walk to the kitchen.

"Hey, just because Liv and Madi are younger doesn't mean I'm still gonna not be old."

"Dean that sentence didn't make sense," Gabe called from the kitchen.

“It really didn’t,” Bobby snorted, raising an eyebrow at the untouched bottle.

Sam set his empty bottle next to the full one and shrugged. “Like I said, it’s our theme.”

"Theme or not, none of us are drunk," Dean laughed. "We should be able to complete basic grammar and English language, but ah-ha, nope." Dean laughed and glanced at Bobby giving him a raised eyebrow.

Bobby shrugged, taking another sip of his beer. “Not yet anyway,” he grumbled. “But I’m working on it.”

"Same.." Dean mumbled as he moved Emerald up from his lap to put in Cas' as he got up to make his way into the kitchen, finding Gabe rinsing plates to make it easier to clean later.

"Not thirsty?" Dean asked her.

She jumped and dried her hands, glaring at him. "No? In case you didn't realize I didn't even eat Dean-o.'' She smiled softly and walked past him to stand in the doorway.

"Yeah, but I also noticed you like beer and love to drink it," he shrugged. "Just curious notion."

Gabe shrugged and walked by Sam to take the empty one, gently kissing his head before throwing the bottle away. "Dean if you want to drink mine then ask Sam, I've got kids who I wanna put to bed." She smiled and walked out of the other doorway to pick up an already sleeping Bailey.

“Go ahead, I had mine,” Sam waved him off, ushering his kids after Gabe.

“I’m onto her,” Bobby mumbled from the chair, standing up to start on dishes.

Cas hummed as he watched her, shaking his head as he got his own kids upstairs. “Come on guys, we’ll go up with your cousins.”

Dean hummed a little as he took it and stared at it before watching Sam and Cas go up the stairs, walking into the kitchen. "I think Cas is too," he whispered. "She's hiding something, either from all of us but Sam, or all of us in general."

Gabe smiled softly and gently set Bailey down in the bed, helping the sleepy boy into pajamas before leading the girls to another room with Justice. "The girls are gonna help the other girls, you got.. all the boys?" she teased Sam as she closed the girls' bedroom. "I'm gonna go back down, pick our room for us." She smiled a little and went back down.

“I’ll handle them, don’t worry, and don’t strain yourself, okay?” Sam reminded her, gesturing for the boys to follow him to the room they’d be sleeping in.

“Does Cas know anything?” Bobby asked Dean with a raised eyebrow.

Gabe smiled softly as she reached the bottom, pausing a second to catch her breath before glancing at them in the kitchen

"Define 'know anything', because I love the man, but he can be a toddler sometimes," Dean joked. "Sorry, about the beer." He held it up and shrugged. "No, but I saw him staring weirdly at it so he's probably questioning it."

“Doing okay?” Cas asked from the top of the stairs, looking down at her as he gestured for Emerald to head with the other girls.

“Hm. Well if I know your brother he won’t say anything until he wants to, or until she does,” Bobby shrugged.

She looked up at him in surprise and pressed a finger to her lips as she waved him off, walking back to the kitchen to stand in the doorway quietly.

"Yeah I know, but seriously? Hiding things? Not drinking? I don't get it," Dean mumbled softly.

Gabe stared at Dean's back before sighing. "You know, usually you talk about someone behind their back. Doesn't work so well when your back is turned," she muttered.

Dean glanced back at her and smiled awkwardly. "That's- I.. I got nothing." He sighed. "I'm guilty." He shrugged, tucking a hand in his pocket as he drank her beer.

Cas walked down into the kitchen with them, leaning back against the counter. “Sam said they’d tell you later, just be a little patient.”

Gabe sighed and gently pat Cas' arm. "I've got this," she laughed a little. "If things continue everyone's just going to keep fighting. Dean Cas, even Bobby. My secret, I'll tell you later. For now, I'm going to bed," she mumbled and walked past Cas, back up the steps, stopping at the top as she groaned. "Sammy? I'll take that advice on not straining myself now," she whispered.

Sam smiled softly, shutting the door to the boys’ room and walking over to help her. “Good, I put all of our stuff away so you can relax.”

She smiled as she took his hands and smiled widely. "Thank you. I appreciate it," she laughed softly.

“Of course,” Sam grinned, leading her to the bed and pulling back the blankets for her. “What’re they talking about down there?”

She shrugged as she pulled off her pants and laid the sweater down on the chair in the corner before sitting to pull on one of Sam's shirts, staring at the ground. "..The babies. Dean's kind of impatient," she noted, running her nail across her bare leg unconsciously.

“Yeah, he is,” Sam sighed, sitting down with her. “But he’ll still have to wait.”

She smiled a little as she looked at him. "They're all going to figure it out, but that's where we've got them.. like you said, no one's expecting triplets." She shrugged and smiled widely, kissing his cheek. "Not even us." She laughed and moved back to lay down, facing away from him. "But I'm glad it's this way."

“I am too,” Sam sighed, laying down with her. “I’m excited to meet them, whenever they’re due.”

"Around June or July," she smiled softly. "They don't move around much. Mostly because they've only been growing for two months or so, they're too small." She grinned and laid on her back to look at him, taking his hand to play with on her chest.

“They will soon,” Sam smiled. “Hopefully they don’t make you sick.”

"Bailey.. made me sick, Maddie just hurt, and these three.. are hell inside my mind. Except when they're sleeping," she whispered, looking at him. "..You wanna hear them grunt and grumble like you do?" she asked softly.

Sam snorted and nodded. “Yes, I do.”

She gasped and faced him. "So you admit to grunting like a puppy in your sleep?!" she grinned.

“I won’t admit it until I’ve seen proof,” Sam said stubbornly, grinning back at her. “But I do want to hear them.”

She pouted and rolled her eyes as she pulled the blankets back to shift in a semi-sitting position, offering her hand to him.

Sam took her hand, smiling as he listened to the little noises. “Think they’ll still do that when they’re born?”

She gently rubbed his temple before shrugging. "More than likely," she whispered softly, listening to her babies grunt and whine in their sleep, one softly mumbling over and over. "You know, I was thinking of Erin and Ella for the girls, Erin Lynn, and Ella June, but for the boy, I'm stuck on Evan, although I don't know what his middle name should be yet."

“I like them,” Sam nodded, thinking to himself. “We could always go with Dean as a middle name. I’m sure he’d be ecstatic.”

She laughed and listened as Evan got excited. "..He understood that," she whispered. "He's happy about it."

“I assume that’s what we’re sticking with?” Sam laughed softly.

"I'm going to have so much fun screaming his middle name and scaring Dean," Gabe whispered before hearing Evan whine. She laughed and smiled widely before shushing him. "Don't wake your siblings," she whispered and glanced at Sam before pulling her hand away to stroke his hair. "You doing okay?" she asked.

“Yeah,” Sam nodded, staring down at her stomach for a moment with a soft smile before looking back up at her. “What about you?”

She shrugged, playing with his hair. "Content.. relaxed." She nodded to herself as she smiled. She gently moved him as she sat up to get under the blankets more, taking Sam's arm and wrapping it around her waist as she turned away from him to close her eyes.

“Good,” Sam sighed happily into her hair, scooting a little closer to her before closing his eyes to sleep.

~

Dean shrugged a little and smiled, looking at Cas. "Tell me you're not the least bit curious," he whispered.

“Of course I am. But I’ve got my own clues as to what’s going on,” Cas shrugged. “Besides. They’re both stubborn.”

"What?" Dean stopped and frowned at Cas. "Come on, spill." He pouted at him. "Please?"

“No,” Cas said simply, shaking his head. “It’s their business, and I don’t know for sure.”

Dean frowned and sighed whiney before huffing through his nose and pouted. "Fine," he mumbled softly and took Cas' hand. "Ready to turn in for the night?"

“Yes,” Cas nodded with a smile, saying goodnight to Bobby before walking ahead of him up the stairs.

He smiled softly and followed Cas, looking up to enjoy the view before going into their bedroom, getting undressed as he laid in bed, glancing at Cas.

Cas pulled off his shirt, letting his wings come out as he relaxed, laying on his stomach as he turned his head to look at Dean. “We should come up here more for the holidays.”

He glanced at Cas with a laugh, gently stroking his wing subconsciously. "Stay for New Year's?" he asked. "We can force Bobby to watch the kids. Get drunk, enjoy the new year with a bang." He smirked.

Cas snorted, burying his face in his arms as his wing twitched and relaxed. “Sounds like a great plan,” he nodded, moving to look at him again with a grin.

He smiled widely as he continued to play with the feathers, pulling out loose ones or bent ones, making sure it didn't hurt him. "For now though? Sleep," he nodded and threw the feathers away before shifting down on the bed, wrapping an arm around Cas' waist so he could rub his back, messing with the space between the arch of his wings.

Cas smiled and hid his face again. “You realize the only reason I sleep is because you do? I still don’t need it.”

Dean breathed into his hair and smiled widely, rubbing one of the arches "..Yeah. I find it comforting though. I mean, you don't have to sleep if you don't want to," he mumbled, letting go of him to lean away from him, smirking a little.

“I might for a little while, to pass time, but I might just watch you,” Cas said, flipping over onto his back. “Make sure you’re safe.”

He smiled softly at Cas and moved over him, hovering over him to box him in against the bed. "You're sweet.. But I'm not the one who needs protecting," he grinned.

“Are you sure?” Cas smirked, tilting his head and fluttering his wings slightly.

He grinned widely as he bent down to kiss him softly. ''Oh I'm sure." He smirked before laying on top of Cas, relaxing on his chest. He didn't push with all of his force in case he was hurting Cas' wings but it was enough weight to render him immobile.

Cas grunted softly, smiling down at him and wrapping his arms around his back to play with his hair. “Planning on staying there?”

Dean enjoyed the feeling before shaking his head. "No, I don't wanna crush you and hurt your wings," he sighed as he sat up a little and moved to lay on his stomach instead, wrapping his arms around his waist.

Cas smiled softly, rubbing his shoulder and bringing one wing to hover over them. “You should get some sleep. We both know the kids will be up early.”

Dean smiled warmly and nodded as he shut his eyes and fell asleep atop his husband, snoring softly.


	30. Chapter 30

Gabe woke up fairly early and yawned, stretching a little as she pressed back into Sam's warmth before turning to kiss his nose to keep him asleep and crawled out of bed to get dressed in jeans and one of Sam's shirts, folding the sleeves up to her elbows again.

Sam grunted in his sleep as she moved away, rolling onto his stomach with one arm hanging off of the bed. Gabe smiled widely at him and moved to sit on the bed, smirking a little as she leaned down to press soft kisses against his lips to wake him up.

Sam opened one eye, smiling slightly as he pushed himself into a sitting position. “Mornin’,” he said with a yawn.

She smiled, moving closer to gently kiss him again. "Sleep well?" she asked him.

“Yeah,” he laughed softly, sitting cross-legged on top of the blankets. “You?”

She shrugged and grinned, hugging him tightly. "Just, in a happy mood," she mumbled before pulling away to hold onto his shoulders. "Your kids, kept me up all night.. and then woke me up by kissing me." She grinned. "And no I don't know how it works either."

Sam snorted, resting an arm around her waist. “Well, someday soon they’ll be doing that out here.”

She grinned and held his face, gently kissing him again to talk against his lips. "And then-" she kissed him, "I'll do-" another kiss, "the same-" another one, "for them." She grinned and kissed him one more time before standing up. "Alright, come on, get dressed and wake up," she laughed happily. "I'm gonna steal Bobby's kitchen to make breakfast.”

“I’ll meet you down there,” Sam smiled warmly and nodded, standing up to stretch and pull on clean clothes before heading out to find Gabe.

Gabe grinned as she left for the kitchen, already starting up a big batch of pancakes, making them all a medium size to put on a plate. She turned the heat up just a little bit to make them cook faster as she flipped one.

“How’s breakfast going?” Sam asked, kissing her cheek before leaning over her shoulder towards the food.

"I've got blueberry ones, regular ones, and chocolate chip," she mumbled softly, putting the fresh ones on the correct pile before adding more batter to the fry top. "Which one would you like?" she asked, not looking up.

“Blueberry,” Sam answered, backing up to give her room, taking a plate and grabbing his food. “Want me to keep some for you?”

~

Dean woke up in a less nice way to Emerald crawling onto the bed and gently smacking him in the face until he woke up. "I'm up," he mumbled, making no move to get up still.

Cas opened his eyes, glancing over at Emerald. “Honey, we don’t hit,” he chided softly, sitting up just enough to take her off of Dean.

"She's alright," Dean mumbled softly and yawned, sitting up. "Not the first time it's happened." He grinned at her.

“Still, she shouldn’t do that,” Cas shrugged, sitting up against the headboard and letting his wings fan out over the bed.

Dean shrugged a little and moved next to him, watching Emerald as she stared at her father's wings before opening her own, flapping them around before standing and jumping around the bed. "Kid's a natural" he laughed and frowned, catching her before she threw herself on the floor. "Almost." He shrugged, setting her down next to Cas.

“She’ll learn, Jack offered to help us teach them,” Cas smiled, leaning onto his shoulder.

He grinned and patted his daughter's head as she wobbled on the unsteady mattress before falling, catching her again to lift her and pull her close, smiling down at her. "Isn't he supposed to be here today?" Dean asked.

“Yes, sometime this morning,” Cas confirmed. “The kids will be happy to see him again, they’ve all gotten very close.”

He smiled widely. "Yeah, Emerald especially likes him," he grinned. "I think he was really happy when he found out he was having a Nephilim sibling.. like, I know the cousins made him happy and excited but when he got to meet his sister." He shrugged. "Something changed in the kid. It's like his soul grew brighter or.." Dean cleared his throat and shrugged it off. "..Something," he mumbled with a deeper voice.

Cas glanced up at him from his place on his shoulder. “Aw, look at you, getting all ‘chick-flicky’,” he teased, sitting up to kiss his cheek before standing, putting his wings away to get dressed. “I do agree with you, he has changed. Having other Nephilim around was good for him.”

"Shut up," Dean muttered softly and smiled anyway, standing up to gently toss Emerald on the bed, smiling as she laughed and bounced, falling around before coming back to him to do it again. "That's what I meant. I think and Gabe and Sam felt bad for him and when they adopted Audrie, they figured they could have Nephilim and it'd be a win-win. Just like for us." He shrugged a little and sighed when Emerald came back again, this time picking her up and carefully dropping her, not too high, to watch her bounce and make sure she was okay before getting dressed.

Cas turned to face him once he was dressed, sitting on the bed. “Regardless of our reasons for having them, it was good for him.” He sat silent for a moment. “Makes you wonder if he can have children.”

Dean nodded a little as he buckled his belt and finished buttoning his shirt before looking at Cas, turning his gaze to Emerald and shrugging. "I don't wanna think about that crap," he mumbled. "Because if they can, what's the outcome, and if they can't, devastation." He shrugged. "Let's not think about it too much." He sighed and sat down as Emerald rolled around the bed. "Alright, monkey," he mumbled and lifted her up, smelling pancakes and hearing all the kids go down the stairs. "Maybe Bobby's making pancakes?" he asked and shrugged, standing up.

Cas sighed and stood, smiling as they entered. “Not Bobby, but still pancakes. Are they finished?”

Gabe shook her head a little and added the chocolate chips in, waiting until they went away to flip them, glancing at Sam. "Don't eat, baby," she mumbled and glanced back at Cas. "Sorry to disappoint," she teased. "Blueberry, regular and chocolate chip, take your pick and as many as you'd like. I'm still making more."

Dean shrugged and helped all of the kids get theirs before offering some to Cas. "Do you know what Emmy wants?" he smiled softly, watching Emerald stare at them before poking the blueberry one. "That how it works?" he laughed softly.

Sam smiled and set his plate down. “She’s the boss now, you’ve just gotta accept that,” he joked.

Cas got her plate for her and handed it to Dean. “You’re not entirely wrong,” he laughed. “But she still listens, most of the time anyway.”

"I'm not accepting that," Dean laughed a little and took her plate, setting it down and taking her to feed her, offering her the pancake as she ate it, taking pieces off to eat herself. "What is it with babies and wanting to be independent?" he mumbled. "You won't wanna be when you're twenty-one, ask Emma," he laughed.

“Ask us!” Sam pointed out with a laugh. “I’d love to just not be an adult for a day.”

“I can do that whenever I like,” Cas shrugged with a soft smile. “But the point still stands, children love to be independent. Might as well encourage it, to a certain degree of course.”

"Well I think Miss Emmy here is doing just fine as far as I can tell," he shrugged and watched her eat. "I'm scared to use a fork so I keep using a spoon, even if it doesn’t work sometimes. Still," he laughed softly and sighed, glancing around before at the front door and back at Emerald, kissing her hair.

“She’s still very young, we’ve got time,” Cas smiled up at him. “Did the rest of the kids get their food?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Sam nodded, craning his neck to see them. “Yeah. Does that mean we can eat now?”

Gabe nodded and turned the stove off to set the extras aside. "Children first," she shrugged and gently kissed Sam's cheek as she wrapped around his neck, waiting for the kids to finish before taking their plates and glasses away, setting them by the sink.

"House rule," Dean shrugged. "I always make sure Emerald is okay first, then Cas, and I mean if I've got no arm then oh well." He shrugged.

Gabe looked back at him, confused, as he ate. "Are we still talking about food?" she asked, running the dishwater. "Because I'm not sure about this whole losing an arm thing." She laughed a little.

“We’re adding to the theme, we can’t form sentences, and we go off on random tangents,” Cas joked, hugging Dean’s shoulders.

“And we’re sticking with it for as long as we feel like,” Sam snorted, picking up his plate to eat his food.

“And speaking of randomly going off-topic,” Cas said quietly, walking to stand next to Gabe. “Do we get to know what’s going on?”

She glanced at Cas before looking at Dean and shrugging as she looked at Sam. "Well.. I mean. I was kind of hoping to wait a little longer," she mumbled softly.

"That's okay, you take your time," Dean smiled at her.

Gabe smiled as she leaned against the counter. "Since when are you all patient?" she teased.

"Since Cas chewed my ass for it," Dean mumbled, drinking his orange juice.

"Nice work baby bro," Gabe grinned at Cas.

“You’re welcome,” Cas laughed, squeezing her shoulder gently before moving back to stand with Dean.

Sam walked forward with his empty plate, rinsing it himself before backing away from the sink. “Keep your husband in line Cas,” he joked.

She grinned and was going to take Sam's plate, turning and watching him with a squinted expression before smiling at Cas and Dean again.

"Hey," Dean mumbled. "I'm not.. that bad, am I?"

"No, Dean," Gabe laughed softly and pat his head before starting the dishes.

"Thank you," he laughed, pouting at Cas still.

“I’m not apologizing,” Sam snorted, crossing his arms stubbornly.

“You aren’t that bad Dean,” Cas echoed Gabe, raising an eyebrow at Sam. “Sam just likes to mock you.”

Gabe glared at him before rolling her eyes and started the dishes.

"Hey," Dean laughed softly. "I got better- I did my redeeming, didn't I?" he asked, watching as Emerald pulled apart the pancake to just eat the blueberries. "You're my weird kid alright." He laughed and offered her to Cas, making sure he didn't hurt her wings as he moved her.

Cas gladly took her, getting her situated in his arms. “Let’s go see your cousins, hm?” he suggested, tilting his head for Dean to follow him.

Dean smiled softly as he stuck his hands in his pockets and followed Cas out, watching all of Sam's kids sit in the living room to watch TV. "Rotting their brains away," he teased.

Cas laughed and set Emerald down to let her go with them, sitting on the couch and waiting for Dean to join him. “I say we join them.”

Dean laughed and sat with him, smiling when Matt and Logan settled into Dean and Cas' lap. "I guess we're being forced," he mumbled softly.

“Fine by me,” Cas shrugged with a smile, leaning over on the arm of the couch to watch the TV.

Dean frowned at him and reached out to touch his shoulder, throwing his arm over the back of the couch, pouting a little. Cas glanced back at him and tilted his head for a moment before scooting back with Logan, making himself comfortable against Dean’s side. Dean smiled widely at this and pulled him a little closer to kiss his head, squeezing his shoulder. Cas sighed contentedly, leaning his head back to rest against his shoulder as he continued to watch the TV.

"Don't fall asleep on me," Dean teased him and rubbed his head against Cas' hair. "Comfortable, I'm guessing?"

“Yes,” Cas smirked, closing his eyes as he nestled closer.

Dean grinned and laughed at the fact he didn't think he could get any closer. "Make yourself at home," he joked a little.

“I will,” Cas smiled, staying in the same position.

Dean grinned, continuing to rub his shoulder to see if he could ease him to sleep. Cas’ hands rested over his middle as he relaxed, sighing through his nose as he turned slightly to the side. Dean smiled widely as he moved his arm to Cas' side, running his fingers across the edge of his ribs before slipping under his shirt to firmly press his palm against the area above his hip. Cas wriggled slightly in place but stayed sitting with his eyes closed. Dean chuckled to himself as he sighed and lifted his head, leaning it back to try and get some extra sleep himself.

~

Sam glanced at them as they left before turning back to Gabe. “Want any help with the dishes?”

Gabe looked up and smiled at him "You don't have to do that, honey. I've got it" She smiled, tucking some hair behind her ear with wet hands "Go and watch TV, you deserve to relax once in a while" She smiled at him as she continued

“So do you,” Sam insisted before shaking his head. “I’m gonna stay in here with you at least.”

She glanced at him and shook her head. "Fine," she sighed dramatically. "If you insist," she teased before looking at him as she talked. "So you're just gonna stand there then?" she asked curiously.

Sam hummed for a moment before shaking his head and stepping forward, wrapping his arms gently around her waist and resting his chin on top of her head.

She smiled widely as she made a small happy noise. "I was about to ask you to come over too!" she giggled softly.

Sam laughed softly against her hair. “I’m a mind reader.”

"Sure, then what topping on pizza am I thinking about right now?" Gabe asked softly as she shifted over to the other sink to rinse the plates.

“Uhh.. anchovies?” Sam guessed, wrinkling his nose in thought.

Gabe was quiet before she chuckled. "I hate to break it to you," she mumbled, putting a plate in the strainer. "You're not a mind reader."

“Damn,” Sam laughed. “Could’ve made a living out of it. Guess I’ll have to practice.”

"Mushrooms. Alright, what color am I thinking of right now?" she grinned to herself. "Wait, gimme a second, I'm stuck between four because I love every color," she mumbled as she paused and hummed. "Alright. I've got it." She smiled widely.

“Um.. uh, green? Or maybe orange..” Sam hummed, fingers drumming against his arm. “How close am I?”

She giggled and shook her head. "Yellow. Although yellow and red were what I was stuck between.. I stuck with yellow because it's my favorite color. Happiness and flowers and smiling. And red because.. you," she shrugged. "You look good in red and wear a lot of it. Why else do you think we wear so much orange now?" She smiled. "Me doing our shopping was intentional." She smirked a little as she finished up and dried her hands, setting the towel down.

“Aw,” Sam smiled, hugging her a little tighter. “So.. I was kind of right?” he asked with a smirk.

She jumped a little before laughing, turning in his arms to lean upwards on her toes to kiss him. "No." She smirked widely. "I'll let you win if you can tell me what kind of pasta I'm thinking of."

Sam hummed to himself, making a face as he thought. “Macaroni?” he guessed, looking down at her with his head tilted.

She smirked a little and shook her head. "Yeah you're not winning," she mumbled and stepped away from him to wipe down the kitchen table, putting the rag back in the sink. "Spaghetti." She smiled at him as she shrugged.

“Whelp, guess I can scratch ‘psychic’ off the list of future jobs,” Sam snorted with a shrug, tilting his head towards the living room. “Wanna head in with them?”

"I don't think you have any other choice," she teased him and looked around the kitchen before setting the plate of pancakes in the microwave. "Yeah, you wanna tell 'em now or..?" she mumbled, standing in the doorway, shuffling her socked feet against the ground.

Sam glanced in at the small crowd, shrugging. “It’s up to you, but I think they’re a little antsy to know,” he nodded, offering his hand to her.

"I mean, yeah but I was hoping Jack would be here, but.." She shrugged and took his hand, intertwining her fingers with his as he walked her into the living room.

Dean squinted at the sound of them walking before opening his eyes to realize it was them before relaxing, looking back at Cas before gently rubbing his thumb over his side.

Cas smiled slightly, opening his eyes and glancing back at them. “Welcome back.”

Sam snorted, squeezing Gabe’s hand slightly. “Yeah yeah, do you know when Jack’s suppose to be here? It’s important.”

Dean laughed a little and shrugged. "He told me this weekend and Cas said sometime this morning. It is Christmas Eve after all."

Gabe laughed a little and pulled on Sam's arm for his attention. "It's not that important, it's okay," she smiled.

“It is important, he’ll want to know,” Sam insisted.

There was a soft knock at the door, Jack’s head poking in shortly after. “Hey guys!” he greeted cheerily, carrying a small bag of gifts over his shoulder as he entered. “I had some last-minute shopping to do so I didn’t get here as soon as I would’ve liked but..” he shrugged, smiling as he held out the bag.

"Sam-" She paused at the cold air, glancing back at him as she threw her hands in the air, staring at him. "Timing, kid," she laughed and suddenly shivered, realizing the draft and walking a few feet away.

"Jackie!" Emerald popped up and crawled out of Dean's lap.

"Ah-ah-" Dean quickly grabbed her and picked her up, standing with her as he helped Jack set things down before taking his hat off to ruffle his hair, messing it up as he hugged him with one arm. "Is it cold out?" he joked and handed Emerald to him as he closed the door.

“Uh, yeah,” Jack laughed, setting Emerald up on his shoulders. “And it’s only gonna get colder. I think we can expect a few more inches of snow tonight.” Emerald grinned as she hugged his head, kissing the top of it as she sat still.

“White Christmas, nice,” Sam grinned, glancing at Gabe. “What could make this better?”

Dean laughed a little and shrugged. "Yeah, I think the forecast is calling for two. No, actually they said three," he mumbled a little. "Point is, lots of snow."

Gabe blinked at Sam before glaring at Dean. "What the fuck?" she mumbled to herself before shaking her head and coming back to Sam, hugging him.

"Hey, Jack's here," Dean pointed out, looking at Sam. "Can you tell us now?" he asked with a pout.

“Tell us what?” Jack asked in confusion, keeping hold of Emerald’s legs and glancing over at Cas, who simply shrugged.

“That was our plan,” Sam grinned, hugging one arm around Gabe. “Do you want to tell them or should I?”

She shrugged and smiled as she leaned into Sam. "Tell you that.. we're pregnant again." She smiled widely and watched Dean glare at them as she placed her hands on top of her stomach.

"I hate that it was obvious," Dean muttered and smiled before pulling Sam and her into a hug, patting Sam's shoulder. "Congrats Sammy, for like- the fifth time?" he laughed.

“Yeah but, there’s more,” Sam laughed, patting his shoulder and pulling away. “It’s not twins this time.”

"That's new," Dean laughed as he shrugged. "Hey, in my opinion, having one baby is a lot safer," he said to Gabe. "Plus it's gonna be less of a-"

"Triplets," Gabe said loud enough to cut him off.

Dean froze and stopped as he looked at Gabe and back at Sam before nodded a little, staying quiet as he swallowed and sighed softly.

Cas sat still on the couch, mouth hanging open slightly as he stared at her. “Triplets?”

“Is that.. is that gonna hurt you?” Jack asked nervously after a few moments of silence. “Maybe I should go with you this time, I don’t care what the angels think.”

She smiled at Cas and nodded as she crossed her arms before looking at Jack. "It'll be fine," she promised him as Dean took Emerald to set down. "Jack, that's dangerous, and you and I both know it," she mumbled, rubbing Emerald's head as she raised her small hands to feel Gabe's stomach. "I'll be fine.. I'll have Michael and Balthazar, and Cas probably." She laughed a little and smiled at him.

“You can’t stop me,” Jack pointed out.

“Jack, I know you want to help but I don’t want anything to happen,” Cas sighed, standing up from the couch.

“I’m going,” Jack said stubbornly.

"Jack, if Raphael catches you in heaven, let alone finds out that there are three more there's no telling what he'll do to you.. you can't go," Gabe whispered to him.

"We love you, but that's why we won't let you," Dean frowned. "You're not going.. end of story.”

Jack huffed and nodded, keeping hold of Emerald as he went to sit down. “If you aren’t gonna let me go, then you have to keep me updated,” he decided, casting a glance at Cas.

“Of course I will, but only when I can. It’s going to take a lot out of all of us,” Cas sighed, resting his hand on Gabe’s back.

“And afterward, you’re all on lockdown until you’re better, so no using a lot of grace,” Sam said, eyeing the both of them.

She smiled at Cas before turning to stare at Sam. "What?!" she blurted in confusion. "I mean, I can understand me but why punish Cas? He's there more or less for the moral support and comfort and to keep me calm- Michael and Uriel do most of the healing." She frowned at him "You can't punish Cas," she mumbled.

"Well, I think personally a day or two of using less grace will be alright for Cas, but for the week of not using any for you is excessive. So Cas won't be suffering that much," Dean grinned

"What?" she asked, looking at Sam. "I can't do anything for a week?" she frowned.

Cas frowned but nodded. “Usually it only takes two of us to help heal you, but it might be a little harder this time so.. I’ll be helping to heal you as well. So I might not be as long as you, but it will be longer than a couple of days.” He sighed and rubbed his face. “And hopefully neither of us gets sick from it.”

She stared at Cas in disbelief before huffing and dropping her shoulders. She smiled a little and accepted it before turning to smile at Sam. "I blame you," she joked and laughed a little. "Fine, guess I'll be out of commission." She shrugged and smiled at Jack. "Pancakes in the microwave, blueberry, and chocolate chip, also regular if you're weird." She smiled and patted his arm before looking at Dean. "And we have something to tell you about the boy.." she smiled softly.

Dean looked at them skeptically and glared a little. "I'm more confused about why there's one boy."

"Um, it was fraternal twins, then the girl split into two, Erin and Ella, not the point- back to Evan," she smiled and looked at Sam. "You wanna tell him?"

“Yeah,” Sam grinned as Jack stood and walked with Emerald to get his breakfast. “His name is Evan Dean Winchester.”

Cas perked up and looked over at Dean excitedly, a bright smile on his face.

Dean laughed a little and smiled at Sam, hugging him tightly as he teared up. "..Don't fucking say it," he mumbled softly, smiling widely against Sam's shoulder.

Gabe smiled widely. "Chick-flick-moment," she whispered in a sing-song voice and giggled when Dean pulled away.

"I'm emotional- I'm-" He cleared his throat to make it deeper as he frowned a little. "It's okay for a man to be emotional," he mumbled.

“Nobody’s judging you,” Sam laughed softly, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder. “Surprised?”

Dean laughed a little. "Yeah.. just, really happy." He smiled at Sam. "Thanks Sammy," he mumbled softly.

“Of course,” he grinned. “It’s the least I could do.”

Dean laughed a little and sighed softly, gently punching him in the arm. "Shut up or you're gonna make me cry," he muttered.

Sam snorted. “Alright alright,” he laughed.

Gabe smiled widely and picked up Bailey to follow Jack. "Hey Jack, come here.”

“What’s up?” Jack asked, setting his half-eaten plate aside.

She laughed a little as she adjusted Bailey in her arms. "Well, because Dean got a kid with his middle name, we decided that Bailey will have your name," she mumbled, holding Bailey's hand. "Meet Bailey Jack. We never really got to officially tell you his middle name." She shrugged, offering him out to Jack.

Jack smiled brightly, glancing up at Emerald before reaching out to hold him. “Hold onto me Emmy, okay?” Emerald smiled and leaned forward a little to look down at Bailey, staring at him as she held onto Jack.

Gabe smiled and brushed his curls back, watching him before looking at Jack. "Also it's kind of funny he's named after two whiskeys," she laughed a little.

Jack grinned and shook his head. “Dean’s gonna have a field day once he turns twenty-one. Probably making jokes about it all day, if I know him at all.”

Gabe smiled and played with one of his curls before carefully taking back the three-year-old. "Well, he's still got about eighteen years." She laughed and kissed her baby's cheek before letting him run back into the living room to his dad, climbing his leg.

"Ah, we got a climber," Dean joked and watched him as he flapped his wings rapidly to try and climbed his leg, getting to his knee as he pulled on the denim.

Jack smiled and resumed holding onto Emerald, looking up at her. “You comfortable up there or do you want down?”

Sam laughed, reaching down to pick him up. “Won’t it be exciting once we can teach him to fly?”

Emerald hummed a little and moved to look down, opening her wings. "I want down," she mumbled softly.

Dean laughed and shrugged, glancing at Jack. "Well, why not ask Jack or Cas? I'm sure Logan and Matthew are ready. Taylor and Tyler too?" he asked. "I'm sure Jack would be happy to help teach them, but Gabe might have to be with Bailey and Bentley considering their four wings.”

Bailey smiled proudly and opened his four white wings on cue, wiggling them around as he smiled at his dad.

“Alright,” Jack smiled, grunting as he lifted her over his head and set her down on the floor. “It’s too bad it’s cold out right now. I kinda hoped we could get out and fly.”

“Yeah, but it’s cold right now,” Sam’s shrugged softly, smiling at Bailey and petting a feather before looking back at Dean. “I know they don’t get sick easily but they still could.”

Gabe nodded and frowned. "I am too," she laughed softly. "It's too cold though with feather frost." She shrugged a little. "But when it's spring, would you care to teach the oldest how to fly?" she asked softly. "I'm not due until the summer, and I don't think it's really all that good of an idea to fly pregnant, let alone try and teach it." She laughed.

"I hear ya," Dean nodded a little as Emerald came up to him and flapped her wings, reaching up for him. He obliged and picked her up, smiling.

“Of course I will,” Jack smiled in response. “I’ll help Matt and Logan fly, and we can do little exercises for everyone else.”

"Aw that's awesome," Gabe laughed a little and hugged him. "Thanks. I really appreciate it since they need to start learning soon." She grinned widely.

“I’ll work with them, don’t worry,” Jack promised with a laugh, hugging her back before pulling away. “Maybe help them with their powers too.”

"That'd really, really nice," she mumbled before smiling. "Are you sure you can handle all of them at once or do you think it could be individual?" she asked.

“Hm, I think I could do maybe two at a time,” Jack smiled. “Shouldn’t be too hard.”

She smiled and nodded. "I do have to tell you, Tyler and Taylor are inseparable. You can not separate them.. it just doesn’t work." She shrugged.

“Yes, so two at a time then,” Jack smiled. “We’ll go somewhere secluded, don’t worry.”

"Can we go outside and play?" Emerald asked, pouting. "Please?"

Dean glanced at Cas, Justice, and Ben. "Sure, but keep your wings closed and do not open them," he told her.

"No, I wanna play with our cousins," she pouted.

Dean sighed and stared at her before looking at Sam, raising an eyebrow.

"Wanna go too," Bailey frowned.

Sam sighed and shook his head, looking at both of them. “You can go outside, but only if you stay dressed warm and keep your wings put away. I don’t want any of you getting sick.”

“They won’t get sick like humans do,” Cas pointed out. “But their wings could get stressed from the cold and get oily, and it seems to be a little worse for Nephilim considering they’re only half angel.”

"Just stay warm," Dean told Emerald as he zipped her coat up and helped her get her boots on, tucking the hat tightly on her head before helping Tyler and Taylor, watching them run out before him and Sam helped with Logan and Matthew, watching the five go on their way.

“I have a feeling they aren’t going to listen to the ‘no wings’ rule,” Sam sighed, laughing softly as he shook his head.

Dean laughed and shrugged. "They'll be fine, I'm sure if they do they'll remember the rule or at least realize it's cold and hide them again."

“Either that, or we’re dealing with a bunch of sick Nephilim,” Sam snorted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Dean frowned and nodded a little. "They'll come in soon." He shrugged and smiled. ''They have twenty minutes, then I'm calling them all in," he smiled.

“Probably for the best,” Sam sighed with a nod. “Gabe insisted we bring hot chocolate so we’ve got plenty of that.”

Gabe smiled. "I'd like that," she mumbled to Jack. "I'm just worried about them is all." She shrugged and noticed her kids outside, looking back at Sam and Dean. "How many are outside?" she called to them.

Dean paused and glanced at her. "Five?" he answered and looked back at Sam. "Who knew archangels would wanna be moms?" he joked.

Gabe smiled as she walked past him to get five cups down. "I'm just worried someone will see them and then remember them and if they see them with me I might have to kill someone," she whispered, filling a teapot with hot water and setting it on the stove. "Or memory wipe someone.. but still." She shrugged.

"Yeah but that's why we're giving them just a few minutes," Dean smiled.

“Most likely case, we’ll get Jody over, but that’s about it,” Bobby shrugged from the chair. “Nothing to worry about, half the town is down south.”

“I wouldn’t blame them, but they’re gonna miss out on the white Christmas,” Sam smiled with a shrug.

"Jody?" Gabe asked, getting the hot chocolate out before seeing Dean's pouting face and getting another mug down. "I hope she knows about hunters and more importantly.. angels," she mumbled softly

“She knows about hunters, and a little bit about angels. She’s met Cas at least,” Sam shrugged. “But they can’t stay out too long anyway, in case they get sick.”

"I know Sam, except I'm more worried about the wings," she mumbled. "It's like, thirty degrees and their wings could frost over if they aren't being safe. I just hope-" She stopped to stare outside, rushing to the door as she opened it. "Matthew Liam, come here immediately!" she yelled and frowned as he came up to her. "Come here." She frowned and brought him to the kitchen, taking off his coat to keep him in his sweater. "Open your wings," she said stubbornly.

"I don't wanna," Matthew pouted and crossed his arms.

"Open your wings!" she yelled as he gently opened them to show frost growing on the tips of his feathers. "Damn it, Matthew," she whispered, rubbing the frost off with her fingers before seeing it was taking the small hairs in his feathers. "Come here.” She went about picking up the now-crying boy and sat with him by the fire. "Stay here and keep your wings out," she whispered as she walked back to the kitchen.

Dean glanced at Sam as the other kids stood in the doorway, watching before Ben helped them in and closed the door. Taylor gently pulled on her dad's hand and whispered. "Is big bubby dying?"

“No, he’s not dying, but he didn’t listen and now there’s frost on his wings,” Sam explained, gently squeezing her hand in reassurance. “Did anybody else open their wings outside?”

She shook her head a little and held his hand.

"I'm still going to check," Gabe mumbled as she passed them, sitting back down with Logan as she handed him the mug with marshmallows and wrapped a blanket around him, kissing his head as she stood up and took all the other kids into the kitchen to sit down, giving them each a mug when they were done, coming up with Dean's.

"Aw fuck yeah," Dean whispered, gently taking it.

Gabe frowned and glanced at Sam. "Think he's gonna be okay?" she asked as Logan talked to him.

“I think he’ll be alright, he just needs to warm up a little,” Sam nodded, watching as the frost was already starting to melt away. “He also needs to listen a little better so this doesn’t happen again.”

"He's a problem child," she joked and gently touched Sam's hand just to touch him before letting go to walk by and sit neck to him, opening her own wings three wrapping around him to scoot him closer, talking to him quietly.

Dean nodded a little, marshmallow and chocolate stuck all over his top lip. "Easy fix." He smiled a little.

Sam snorted and raised an eyebrow at him. “Nice mustache Dean. Is it your seasonal look?”

“It fits for one,” Cas smiled, leaning his hands on the table as he looked up at him.

Dean glanced at him before glanced at Cas and wiping it off. "Leave me alone, at least I can grow one," he teased Sam as he wiped his face again to make sure it was all gone.

“The last time I had a beard you told me it freaked you out and I needed to shave it,” Sam snorted.

Cas wiped a small speck from his cheek and laughed. “Would you hate it if I grew a beard?”

"Because you looked weird," Dean mumbled before smiling at Cas. "I could never hate anything about you, I mean, it'd be weird and I'd have to get used to it, but I'd accept it and love you still," Dean smiled and leaned over to kiss him softly.

“Maybe I’ll grow one then,” Cas smirked, leaning into his shoulder.

“I did not! It looked fine,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “Nobody complains when you have one.”

Dean shrugged. "Dude face it, Ben's got more of a beard then you," he laughed. "And the kids almost sixteen," he smiled and rubbed Cas' arm as he brought his arm around his shoulder.

“That’s because he doesn’t want to shave it,” Cas pointed out with a smirk. “It’s part of a bet between him and his friends, who can grow a beard first.”

"If it makes you feel better," Gabe smiled to wrap her arms around Sam and kiss his cheek, "I'd totally have sex with a guy who has a beard," she teased him, poking his cheek.

“Great, I’ll get started on it,” Sam snorted, kissing her forehead and turning his head again to look at the kids. “How’re your wings feeling Matt?”

"Is he at least winning?" Dean teased before looking at Sam and Matt.

“He is winning, but only because he doesn’t listen when he’s told to shave,” Cas snorted.

Matt nodded and hugged the blanket tighter. "Hot, can I close them now?" he pouted.

Gabe frowned as she leaned up. "I'll check on him," she whispered and walked back to him to carefully sit on the floor with him, feeling his wings.

Dean glanced at them and back at Sam. "No offense Sam, but if Gabe's only fucking guys with beards, I think I'm about to steal your wife," he joked.

“The hell you are,” Sam scoffed. “I don’t think your husband would appreciate that, unless we’re doing some weird spouse-swap.”

Dean laughed and shook his head. "That would be a challenge. Seriously. Like uh.. mom swap? That's a TV show, they switch moms or something for a week." He shrugged. "We could make a bet, first to crack loses?"

"Alright, I lose," Gabe shrugged and sat back down with Sam. "Man, that was weird being Dean's wife for three seconds. I hated it," she teased him.

Dean laughed and shook his head. "I mean, it would mean you would only be looking after three kids, two of which can handle themselves."

Gabe's eyes widened as she paused and thought about it. "Oh.." she mumbled with a soft smile.

“What, you’re leaving me for my brother and leaving his husband with me?” Sam laughed.

“I’m not that bad,” Cas scoffed, leaning his head onto Dean’s shoulder. “Give me a little credit.”

"Hold on, I gotta think about it," she whispered softly, smiling at the table.

"Yeah, but what is bad is that you're pregnant with his triplets and you're considering leaving him for his brother?" Dean laughed. "This is some serious soap-opera shit."

“We should have our own show,” Sam snorted, waving dramatically. “I can see it now; thousands of people watching us with all of our kids, while living next door to our closest family, while some of our other family is constantly angry with us.”

"Why does the wife's brother want to kill the husband? He got her pregnant with eleven kids. I think the wife would wanna kill him more- yeah, seems like it'd go over well," Gabe muttered softly as Dean lost his shit laughing.

Sam leaned against the table, shaking his head as he laughed. “Is our life a soap opera? I think our lives are soap operas.”

"Sam, you're a hunter married to an archangel with twelve kids!" Gabe blurted out. "Yes, obviously!" she laughed.

Dean choked on his drink as he breathed, clearing his throat. "Oh jeez," he whispered softly, sighing. "This is amazing," he whispered.

“Well I can cross that off the bucket list,” Sam snorted.

Cas laughed, patting Dean’s back as he choked. “You’re killing your brother Sam.”

"What thing are you crossing off exactly?" Gabe laughed.

"I'm alright, kind of," Dean laughed and cleared his throat again as he chuckled.

“Being in a soap opera,” Sam said with a grin.

Cas laughed and rubbed his back. “Maybe don’t drink during conversations anymore.”

Dean laughed a little. "You're telling me," Dean pouted.

Gabe laughed and hummed a little, frowning before looking around and standing. She gently pushed in her chair as she made her way to Bobby, gently crouching down next to his chair to whisper. "Is alright if I steal your kitchen again..?" she asked anxiously.

Bobby turned his head towards her and nodded. “Yeah, have at it, just don’t rearrange stuff. What’re you planning?”

She smiled widely at him and patted his shoulder. "I promise I'll try not to," she teased as she sat up. "Something. You can have some when I'm done,'' she mumbled and walked back to the kitchen. "Alright, get the fuck out," she muttered.

Dean stared at him. "What the fuck? You were so nice to Bobby," he laughed. "Why so hostile now?"

"That's because Bobby's put up with you two all his life and deserves some peace. Plus he let me borrow his kitchen," she shrugged. "So while I bake, get," she teased.

Sam put his hands up, gesturing for the kids to follow. “We won’t bother you. If you need anything I’ll be in the living room,” he said with a smile, walking out with the rest of them.

"I won't," she said happily as she started getting things out.

Dean glanced at her and shrugged, taking Cas' hand as they walked out. "She just keeps getting weirder," he joked.

“Aren’t we all?” Sam smirked, sitting down on the couch.

Cas laughed, squeezing his hand and pulling him down to sit with him. “That’s Gabriel for you.”

"Well.. yes," Dean whispered softly as he watched the Scooby-Doo Christmas episode. "Ah yes," he grinned, tossing an arm around Cas before looking at Sam, watching the kids practically migrate to him. "Got enough kids, Sammy?" he joked.

“Apparently not, since we’ve got three more on the way,” Sam joked. “Pretty sure we’re officially done after this, though.”

“Smart,” Cas mumbled, casting a glance towards Gabe.

"Pretty sure?" Dean eyed him suspiciously. "You don't sound so sure of yourself at all," he mumbled.

“Yeah well, I want to make sure she’s okay before anything else,” Sam sighed, shaking his head.

"Well yeah.. I restricted Cas when he had Emerald." He smiled softly. "I wanted to make sure he was okay so I understand, but.. triplets," Dean whispered softly. "Good luck Sammy." He smiled softly at him.

Sam scoffed, leaning his cheek on his fist. “Good luck is what we need honestly. And a few more angels.”

He frowned at Sam a little as he smelt the air in confusion before smiling a little. "Sorry, is your wife making cookies right now?" he asked, smelling the air again.

Sam smiled slightly, glancing into the kitchen. “Most likely. Don’t touch them, you’ll piss her off.”

He stared at Sam for a second as he squinted, moving his arm as he carefully stood up.

“Dean, I’m serious,” Sam warned, not making any moves to stop him. “She’s got a bunch of utensils to use against you.”

Dean glanced in the kitchen and hummed in thought as he walked past him anyways to walk in the kitchen, smelling the air as he grabbed a beer and walked back out, taking a drink as he sat down. "Didn't even get mad." He grinned as he laughed a little.

“You didn’t touch her things,” Sam snorted, shaking his head. “Just leave her cookies alone.”

Dean laughed and shook his head. "I'm more of a pie guy." He shrugged softly. "But yeah, I guess I didn't, so," he shrugged.

“We can make Christmas pie, I’ve got plenty of stuff,” Bobby offered, jerking a thumb toward the kitchen.

Dean grinned widely at the thought. "What flavor even?" he mumbled softly.

"Mint and gingerbread," Gabe called out. Dean glanced at her before looking at Sam. "It's in the oven," She called again. Dean's face softened at Sam as he breathed in the smell.

"Sam I'm gonna kidnap your wife," he whispered.

“You are absolutely not, Cas makes pies for you all the time,” Sam pointed out, kicking his leg.

Dean jumped and shrugged, glancing at Cas before smiling. "Yeah but Gabe makes them.. different," he grinned. "Don't get me wrong, I love your pies and your cooking, it's perfect. I just like to tease Sam and make him flustered by saying I'm gonna kidnap her," he whispered to him.

Cas squinted at him for a few minutes before butting his head against his shoulder. “You can’t get rid of me that easily anyway,” he huffed.

"I don't wanna get rid of you," Dean frowned and hugged him, laying his head on top of Cas' with a wide smile. "I love you, and you can't change that," he mumbled.

“Good, because I don’t want to change it,” Cas sighed, smiling softly as he settled himself into his arms.

"You can't," Dean reassured him, holding him close as he gently rubbed his spine. "You want anything to drink?" he asked softly. "Maybe a blanket or snack too.." he mumbled.

Cas shook his head, opening his wings and resting one over them, the other laying against the back of the couch. “These work as blankets.”

He laughed a little and held him closer, kissing his temple. "I guess so, huh?" he grinned.

Cas hummed in agreement, hugging his waist as he made himself comfortable.

Dean gently rubbed his arm before squeezing it. "What are our plans for the day?" he asked softly.

“Hm.. not sure,” Cas shrugged, looking up at him. “It’s too cold today to be outside.”

"Yeah, so I'm not sure what you wanna do." He shrugged. "Take a nap?" he teased him, rubbing a feather gently.

Cas twitched his wing slightly before nodding and closing his eyes. “Take a nap.”

He grinned in agreement, tilting his head back to yawn and lean against Cas' head as he closed his eyes.

~

Sam glanced into the kitchen again, a small smile pasting itself onto his face as he watched Gabe work. “How’s it going in there?”

She shrugged a little, sitting in front of the oven calmly as she enjoyed the heat. "..I like to watch them rise," she mumbled, not really caring if he could hear or not.

Sam stood up and made his way around the kids, sitting next to her on the floor.

Gabe smiled softly as she watched the top of the pie rise, leaning her head on Sam's shoulder as she sighed, laying a hand on her stomach. "..I feel bad," she mumbled softly.

“What about?” he asked quietly, rubbing her back and tilting his head slightly.

"I don't know," she admitted, a little confused. She shifted and opened her wings, the biggest two hugging Sam. "I feel like I should be apologizing for something. Like I'm sorry.." She shrugged, her wings shifting. "Guilty maybe?"

Sam shook his head. “You have nothing to apologize for,” he assured her. “Maybe it’s anxiety?”

She smiled and looked at him. "I know, but I guess I'm just anxious," she mumbled, tapping her hands on her thighs, reaching her hand over to squeeze his thigh. "Squish," she said in a higher-pitched voice before giggling.

Sam snorted and laughed, shaking his head as he leaned over to rest his cheek on her head. “Love you, Gabe.”

She smiled widely at the affection and tapped the glass out of curiosity before suddenly looking at him. "What's the best thing to put into a pie?" she asked with a wide smile. "And it's a joke- not a question," she mumbled quickly.

“Uh.. I don’t know,” Sam smiled down at her with a shrug after a long pause. “What’s the best thing to put in a pie?”

She grinned as she held up her hands to point to her mouth. "Your teeth!" she laughed a little and smiled widely.

Sam snorted, pressing his face into her hair before sitting up again. “How many of those jokes do you have?”

She smiled a little, lowering her hands. "A few. Why?" she asked, messing with the end of the shirt she was wearing, feeling her bump.

“We’ve got..” Sam paused as he glanced up at the timer on the oven, “a good ten minutes left. Fill the time up with jokes,” he finished with a grin. “But we need Dean and Cas in here too.”

She snorted and shook her head. "Let them rest," she whispered a little and glanced at the timer, unable to see it from her position. "Alright," she mumbled, shifting over to sit in his lap, leaning on his chest. "Why did the pie go to a dentist?" she asked.

“Don’t know, why?” Sam shrugged, glancing at the oven and back down at the top of her head.

She smirked as she poked his stomach. "To get a filling!" She giggled and covered her face as she laughed off the embarrassment. 

“Christ,” Sam laughed, eyes closed as he set his chin on her head. “Wait wait, I got one.”

She chuckled a little and settled down into his chest. "Alright, say yours."

“What’s a ghost’s favorite dessert?” Sam prompted, glancing up at the timer as the seconds ticked down.

She thought about it and hummed. "I'm stuck between boo-berry pie and ice-scream," she mumbled softly before giggling.

“It was boo-berry pie,” Sam snorted. “No fair, you knew that one.”

She shrugged and smiled, curling in on herself against him. "Sorry," she mumbled, messing with the denim on her knee.

“Nah, it’s alright, I don’t know a lot of jokes,” Sam smiled softly, playing with the feathers closest to his hand.

She jumped and folded her wings away from his hand, squinting at him before laying her head back down, closing her eyes to gently hum before mumbling. "Why did the apple turn red?" she asked softly.

“Dunno,” Sam shrugged. “Why did it?”

"Because it-" She stopped as the timer went off, moving to crouch and use Sam's shoulder as a perch to stand up as she scooted him back a little to open the open and lift the pie out of the table before taking the mitts off. She smiled at it before changing the heat and putting the tray of cookies in, putting a small timer on them.

“Wait, don’t just leave it unfinished,” Sam laughed, standing up with her to get out of the oven’s way. “Because it what?”

She laughed as she set the oven mitts down and put her hands on his waist to smile up at him. "Because it saw the salad dressing." She laughed a little and held his shirt as she snorted and laughed.

Sam snorted and shook his hand, laying his hands over hers. “These jokes are so corny, I love them.”

She grinned and trailed her hands away as she played with them, moving to slow dance with him before standing on his feet, grinning up at him. "..You're corny. I love you," she snorted a little and smiled at him.

Sam rocked back and forth on his heels, smiling down at her. “Love you too,” he laughed softly, arms rested around her shoulders before glancing into the living room. “Wanna take their example and nap until the timer goes off?”

"No," she mumbled. "It's only for eight minutes and I don't want them to burn." She smiled and stared at their feet before looking up at him with a wide smile. "Do you remember when we danced like this at our wedding? And you made fun of me for walking around barefoot?" she laughed softly, gently stepping off of his feet.

“I remember,” Sam smiled. “It was cute though, you were so happy that you didn’t have to wear heels. Honestly, seeing some of them, I don’t blame you.”

She laughed and smiled widely. "I think my second favorite part was dancing with all of my brothers." She smiled widely. "And Dean I guess," she shrugged.

Sam snorted, pressing his forehead against hers. “My favorite part was getting you back from all of your brothers. And Dean.”

Gabe smiled softly. "Aw.. you're adorable. You were so patient and nice to them. It really tied the families together," she nodded softly.

“Everyone seemed really relaxed and friendly that day,” Sam agreed with a smile. “It was nice.”

"I liked it. my third favorite was definitely the sex," she joked and laughed at his face a little. "And I stand by my second still dancing with my brothers, but my favorite thing.." She grinned and nodded a little. "Yes," she mumbled.

Sam smiled and nodded, jumping slightly as the timer went off. “Should I hold off the kids before they stampede in here wanting cookies?” he joked, tilting his head toward the living room.

"No, they know better," she mumbled softly as she opened the oven to set them on a plate to cool before adding more dough and putting them in, setting another time. "Now we get eight more minutes," she laughed a little and smiled at him as she leaned against the kitchen table.

“Great,” Sam grinned at her, pushing himself up onto the counter to sit and pulling her up onto his lap.

She laughed a little and situated herself a little before smiling at him. "Do you have some weird.. appeal to manhandling me? And pulling me around, or do you just like being touchy?" she asked. "Either way- I like it, I'm loving the attention, I'm just curious."

Sam smiled and shrugged, hiding his face in her hair. “I just like to be close,” he hummed, shrugging again. “Besides, you’re easy to pick up and it’s fun.”

She laughed and patted her stomach. "The four of us are easiest to pick up and.. I don't think so when I'm near due," she snorted.

“Psh, I’d still carry you around,” Sam snorted. “Think you being pregnant’s gonna stop me?”

She laughed as her face turned red, glancing away. "I mean.. yeah." She laughed. "That's like an extra seven or eight pounds times three. That's like, over twenty extra pounds to carry." She giggled.

“And yet, still won’t stop me,” Sam insisted stubbornly, smirking at her. “Just watch.”

She sighed at him and shook her head, tucking loose hairs behind her ear. "I can try and stop you," she mumbled. "Probably won't work, but it'll never hurt to try." She shrugged a little and relaxed into his shoulder.

Sam leaned back slightly and smiled, glancing over at the timer. “Nah, it won’t work.”

"I'm.. fairly certain if I tell you to put me down because I'm scared of you dropping me and the babies, yes, you will put me down," she mumbled and smiled widely at him before glancing at the timer and back to him. "Why are you so anxious about the timer?" she asked him.

Sam looked back at her and smiled lightly. “Just staying up here with you for as long as I can,” he shrugged.

She smiled widely at him and hugged his chest tightly, kissing his cheek. "You're so.. adorable," she mumbled as she pulled away to kiss him properly. "I'm so happy I chose to marry you." She grinned, rubbing her thumb over his cheek.

“I’m happy I got you to look at me when I asked you,” Sam grinned, head tilting slightly toward her hand.

She blushed a little and pushed at his chest. "Shut up," she mumbled. "I was really focused on Logan, okay?" she snorted. "Or maybe it was Matthew.. I don't know." She laughed. "Either way, I was happy to become a Winchester.. especially since this girl's last name was Mcmahmood," she grumbled.

Sam burst out laughing, squinting in disbelief. “Are you serious? How do you spell that?”

"M-c-m-a-h-m-o-o-d." She sighed and rolled her eyes. "Oh, my bad, the first two M's are capitalized." She groaned before getting off the counter and stopping the timer to set the cookies on the plate with the rest. "What is it with humans and their horrible names?" she frowned.

“I don’t know, it’s so bad that some names are actually illegal to call your kid,” Sam scoffed. “For example; keyboard mash, or using symbols or numbers.”

"Wait, people want to name their kids.. like, random letters? That's stupidity intentional, like- you have to write that on the birth certificate and everything." She laughed as she put more cookies in the oven, setting another timer as she picked up a hot cookie, holding it up to Sam's mouth. "Try this," she smiled.

Sam laughed and leaned forward to bite it, making a face as it burned his mouth a little and gave her a thumbs up. “I probably should’ve waited a bit but they’re good.”

She smiled proudly before frowning and laughing a little as she shrugged. "The prices you must pay." She chuckled as she set it back on the plate and rubbed her hands together before leaning her back against the counter in front of him. "If I give Dean an entire pie now, do you think he'll eat dinner or go into a food coma?" she asked, staring at them in the living room.

“Hm.. both?” Sam joked with a shrug. “You and I both know he’ll still eat dinner even if you give him an entire pie. Question is do we want to wake him up?”

She thought about it before shaking her head in fear. "Sam there are few things I fear in this world. Satan, not one- waking your brother from a nap? Big one," she mumbled and laughed a little.

Sam snorted, squeezing her shoulder gently. “I’ll do it, he’ll get up for pie, trust me.”

"Am I gonna have to limit the pie or is he gonna eat all of it?" she asked jokingly. "I'm afraid if I give him all of it and have to take some away he's gonna stab me in my sleep," she laughed.

“If you want anyone else to have some I suggest limiting it, he’ll still be grateful for any of it,” Sam assured her with a grin, walking into the living room to shake his shoulder.

"The depends on who wants what," she mumbled, quickly following him to talk to the kids.

Dean shifted a little as he grabbed Sam's wrist to stare at him before gently letting him go. "Yeah?" he asked and yawned, gently petting Cas' head as he slept.

“Pie’s done, don’t eat all of it,” Sam joked, pulling his hand out of his grip. “Gabe’s gonna distribute it.”

Dean sat up, wide awake as he glanced at and looked in the kitchen, humming as he thought, looking at Cas again. "I'm trapped," he whispered softly.

Gabe laughed a little and looked at Sam. "Hey, you want any pie? All the kids want the cookies but if you want pie I'll make him share," she mumbled.

“Nah I’m good,” Sam shook his head. “Everyone knows about his pie obsession.” He turned back to Dean with a smirk, glancing down at Cas. “Think you could move him without him noticing?”

"I'll just bring the whole pie to Dean," she shrugged with a smile before going back to the kitchen.

Dean watched her before looking at Sam. "Sammy we've gotta talk about trading spouses," he whispered.

Gabe smiled as she came with and set the plate in his lap. "Cherry." She smiled proudly, kissing Sam's chin before going back to the kitchen.

"Sam, seriously," Dean whispered, already eating as he grinned. "Seriously.."

“Dean, no, fuck you,” Sam scoffed, waving him off as he followed Gabe back to the kitchen. “Cas will kick your ass.”

Dean laughed softly and shrugged as he continued to eat.

Gabe looked at Sam in confusion as she was taking the cookies out. "Why is my brother going to kick my ass?" she asked him as she set more cookies onto the plate.

“Not you, Dean,” Sam clarified with a laugh. “He’s still trying to steal you.”

She laughed at the antics and shook her head. "Well for the record, his flattery is cute, but!" She smiled and set another time for a different kind of cookie before turning to him, smiling as she held his shirt collar. "I don't think there's a single thing in this world that would make me stop loving you."

“Well good, because I’ll never let you go,” Sam grinned, holding her back. “Still, if he keeps this up, we might need to hold Cas back.”

Gabe laughed and gently kissed him before pulling away. "I'm sure Dean's explained to him in more way than one that he's joking. Just like I tell you to calm down," she smiled, letting her hands fall. "You act as if every guy besides my brothers is competition," she joked.

“Yeah well, I gotta keep my angel safe, don’t I?” Sam smirked, kissing her forehead before pushing himself up to sit on the counter.

She hummed and smiled at him. "You're lucky that's what I like," she grinned. "Although, only sometimes." She shrugged, winking at him.

Sam snorted, leaning back slightly. “Only sometimes?”

"Yeah." She smiled as though it was obvious. "I like it when you get jealous and you step in the way. I love it when you show me off but definitely keep me close because you don't want anyone near me- and god when you get really jealous and mope? I love it.." She smiled widely. "I thought you knew." She laughed.

“I’m also super oblivious Gabe,” Sam laughed, shrugging and tilting his head at her. “I thought you thought it was annoying honestly, a lot of people do.”

"Sam," she frowned at him. "Why do you think I joke with Dean all the time.. so you get jealous!" she snorted. "Why I socialize with your friends and joke with them? One, because I'm an extremely anxious person who's never been liked, and wanted to make a good impression, unlike the angels- that's another story," she mumbled. "Look, my point is. If a girl is making you jealous.. it's intentional. It's to make you make the first move." She grinned. "Girls love that shit, including wives." She nodded at him, eating a cookie.

Sam smiled slightly and shook his head. “Alright well, I’m a dumbass, so I wouldn’t have known that,” he laughed. “But in all honesty, the only guy I’ve really worried about is Chris, who by the way is scared of you now, and it’s great.”

She stopped eating and swallowed before frowning and leaning her arm on the back of the chair. "..Don't remind me," she mumbled before carefully sitting down. "I still feel bad.."

“I know, I’m sorry,” Sam sighed, leaning forward slightly. “But nobody’s mad about it, if it makes you feel any better.”

She smiled a little and came up to gently kiss him. "A little," she mumbled. "And hey, thanks for being my lawyer in court," she laughed.

“Of course,” Sam snorted. “What else am I gonna do with my law degree?”

She shrugged. "Defend some guy who says a vampire attacked him only to kill her a few days before court." She laughed softly. "I wonder what it's like to be normal," she mumbled.

“Must be pretty boring,” Sam laughed, shrugging.

"Maybe." She shrugged and pulled out peanut butter cookies to add to the plate before adding more and setting another timer. "What are your favorite cookies anyway?" she asked softly with a sort of guilty expression.

“I’ll eat any,” Sam shrugged with a smile, tilting his head slightly. “How many of them did you make?”

Her expression became plain as she looked at the plate with over thirty chocolate chip and over twenty peanut butter ones, before looking at the oven and glancing at the different types of cookie dough. "..So far maybe sixty," she whispered.

Sam laughed. “Well you know the kids will eat most of them. That includes Dean. We might wanna hide them.”

"Nah," she shrugged. "I'm kind of making them as a thing for Bobby for letting us stay here and bring along like.. twelve kids, not counting the triplets." She laughed. "I'm not good at thanking people."

“You made over 60 cookies, I think that’s a pretty big thank you,” Sam pointed out with a smile.

"I told you- I-I'm bad at thanking people." She sulked and leaned against the oven before sinking to the ground in defeat, groaning to herself.

“That’s alright,” Sam insisted, shaking his head. “You at least try, and that’s what’s important.”

She laughed a little and smiled up at him. "I get credit for at least trying?" she asked.

“Of course you do,” Sam grinned and nodded.

She laughed a little and patted her stomach, playing with the holes in the button-up shirt before rubbing her stomach. "Hey Sam.." she whispered softly.

“Yes?” he prompted, smiling and tilting his head at her.

She smiled warmly and stared at the ground, drawing circles on her stomach with her finger. "I can hear four."

“Four?” he echoed in confusion, glancing down at her.

She laughed a little and held her stomach, looking at him. "It's the number after three.." She smiled.

Yeah- I know that,” Sam laughed, shaking his head.

She sighed and shook her head. "You really are oblivious," she frowned.

"It's Sam, what do you expect," Dean laughed, setting his fork in this sink. "What are you saying to him?" he asked.

"Four, the number after three," she insisted.

"Oh," Dean mumbled, staring at her. "Wait- really?"

"Yes!" she laughed.

Sam was sat staring at her stomach, still smiling softly. “So.. quadruplets instead?”

"No, the point was to mess with you and try and scare you, but you were too oblivious to even realize it," Gabe laughed, standing up.

"Now that is some hardcore mind fuckery," Dean laughed as he grabbed a beer. "Next time you're pregnant, don't even tell him and wait until he realizes it himself. It'll take months, literally."

Gabe laughed and shewed him back to the living room. "I just might," she teased him.

“Leave me alone,” Sam joked, laughing as he jumped down from the counter. “I’d notice!”

"Sam, Charlie noticed before you," Gabe mumbled.

"Wait seriously?" Dean whispered to not wake Cas.

"Butt out," she mumbled and waved him away.

“I-“ he started before stopping himself and shaking his head. “Yeah alright, I got nothing, but I’d still notice eventually.” He looked over at Dean with a smirk. “Better get back in there before he realizes you left him.”

Dean grumbled and smiled, coming back to Cas to lay him back in his lap.

Gabe sighed and shook her head. "I know but my point still stands," she teased. "You don't even know if I'm lying or telling the truth when I say I'm pregnant with four." She smirked a little.

“I could always ask Cas, he can tell if people are lying,” Sam pointed out with a grin.”

"Sam it.. he's my brother and not gonna rat me out," she laughed. "He's gonna say it's my business and I'll tell you then." She snorted, patting her stomach. "Take a guess, Sammy," she smirked.

“I wanna guess you’re fucking with me and there’s still just three,” Sam stated, looking at her for confirmation.

She smirked a little and shrugged deeply before turning the timer off and putting the cookie on the plates. "I'll make sure Michael doesn't kill you"

“That- he’d want to for either one,” Sam laughed. “In fact, he’s already tried.”

"Yeah, but that's after only knowing it's three." She shrugged and smiled at him.

“You never gave me a straight answer I’ll have to be forever suspicious,” Sam snorted.

"Or wait until this summer," she mumbled and shrugged. "It won't be too long," she teased him.

“Either way,” Sam smirked, crossing his arms. “I’m excited to meet them, and you’d better come home with them.”

She laughed. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked softly. "I remember every time we bring one home too." She grinned widely, messing with her nails.

Sam nodded and smiled. “I’m trusting your siblings to get you all home safe.”

"They will, don't worry." She smiled softly and stared back at her feet. "I think that's the day I realized how much you truly loved me.. you were worried about me when I was having Matt and Logan and fell asleep on the couch after staying up all night, and I woke you up by putting Matthew on your chest and you just.. stared at him," she whispered before smiling widely. "You looked so confused and happy," she whispered, tapping her small foot. "I fell in love with our little family then." She smiled, looking up at him as she cried and laughed a little.

Sam smiled softly, gently pulling her into a hug and resting his cheek on her head. “How could I not have loved you all?” he murmured, glancing out into the living room where their kids were still planted in front of the TV, some having fallen asleep. “I’m proud of us”

She laughed more as she rubbed her face and hugged him. "I am too," she snorted. "Happy tears, I promise!" She smiled and hugged his waist tightly before tilting her head up to kiss his cheek. "I just like to think back on all the times we brought new family home.. and that day you burned yourself with hot coffee," she giggled.

Sam laughed softly. “What can I say? I was happy to see you again, fuck the coffee.”

"I think you were trying to," she mumbled against his chest, breathing in before slowly huffing. "Admit it, you're cheating on me with coffee."

“The coffee betrayed me and burned me, I could never,” he scoffed jokingly.

She laughed and pulled away from him, holding his hands. "You're so goofy," she mumbled. "You're a wonderful father for our kids.. a lot better than the coffee," she added with a smile.

Sam laughed, squeezing her hands. “And you’re a wonderful mother,” he assured her. “We all love you.”

She laughed a little and smiled, rocking their hands back and forth. "I try," she smiled. "Hard when you're pregnant with four." She smiled widely up at him.

“And I still don’t know if I should believe that,” he snorted, shaking his head. “Are you done baking?”

She shrugged and glanced at the oven before back at him. "Yeah, uh, almost, why?" she mumbled, glancing at the timer.

“Because I want to relax with you,” Sam responded, tilting his head toward the living room. “They’re watching Christmas movies.”

She smiled widely at him before rolling her eyes and shutting off the timer to put the rest on the plate before shutting off the oven. "Alright." She grinned, picking up the plate to walk to the living room, watching the kids come up to steal some, offering them to Bobby afterward. "I uh.. I'm.. not good at confrontation," she mumbled softly, looking at Sam for help.

Sam smiled, gesturing for her to sit down and taking the plate. “Alright guys, we’ve got more cookies in the kitchen, don’t eat them all,” he stated, setting the plate on the coffee table and taking a seat between Gabe and Dean.

She smiled a little and tucked her legs under herself as she leaned on the back of the couch, watching the movie. She smiled as she kept hearing the triplets.. or quadruplets.. laugh and hum with the movie. It gave her a headache at first, but now put her mind at ease, becoming sleepy as she leaned on Sam's shoulder, trying to stay awake.

“You can sleep if you want,” Sam murmured after a while. “Almost everyone else is anyway,” he continued, gesturing to Cas and a couple of kids on the floor.

She looked up at him before huffing and laying her head down on his shoulder to slide down his chest, falling asleep in his lap.

Dean watched her before smiling and looked at Cas and back at Gabe. "And they try to tell me they only sleep when we do," he grinned taking a sip from his beer.

Sam smirked, glancing between them and shrugging. “Hey, at least they’re relaxed. I’m not complaining.”

"I mean yeah." He smiled, smiling at Cas. "How long do you think sleep will hold them?" he joked.

“Dunno, next hour or less?” Sam shrugged. “Maybe longer?”

Dean shrugged. "Cas enjoys sleep and she's got four kids in her.. you'd think she'd be worn out.” he smiled.

“I know she is, she just never likes to admit it,” Sam sighed, smiling down at her. “Didn’t you say Cas watches you sleep?”

He scoffed a little and smiled before glancing at Cas. "Uh, yeah. Sometimes he lays with me and sometimes he watches."

“You ever wake up and freak out because of it?” Sam joked, nodding towards Cas.

Dean thought about it and nodded. "Yeah, a good once or twice, maybe a hundred times." He laughed softly and smiled at Sam. "Does she watch you?" he asked.

“I don’t know about at night, but sometimes she does if she wakes up before me,” Sam nodded.

"Ya think that's just her domestic side? Or maybe, she's hunting you and watching you while you sleep to kill you later," he teased.

“Well if that’s the case then we should both watch out,” Sam laughed quietly.

"Nah, Cas wouldn't hurt a fly." He grinned. "Even if he's stabbed many many demons and angels," he mumbled.

“Well we’ve got nothing to worry about then,” Sam snorted. “Except for waking them up, because they never want to relax.”

He shrugged. "Prices to pay. Hats to tip," he joked and leaned his head back to close his eyes himself and sleep. "All the kids are gonna be up all night and excited," he mumbled.

“Won’t that be a joy,” Sam scoffed jokingly, continuing to stare at the TV.

"I'm just saying, have fun." He grinned widely, yawning as he patted Sam's shoulder and closed his eyes, laying his cheek on Cas' head before evidently falling asleep.

Sam stayed up a while longer, falling asleep for a few minutes before waking up to the ending of the movie, glancing around the room for a moment before relaxing back into the couch and waiting for someone to wake up.

Dean yawned and stretched as he glanced at the movie and finally sat up, keeping Cas against him as he gently picked him up and stood, carrying him. "Oh hey," Dean smiled at Sam as he whispered.

“Hey,” he said quietly back, gesturing to Cas. “Where you headed?”

Dean smiled a little. "If he's gonna sleep might as well take him to bed," he whispered. "It's late anyway," he mumbled softly and headed for the stairs, slowly and quietly walking up to them.

Sam nodded in agreement, carefully picking up Gabe to do the same and walked up to their room, setting her on the bed before walking down to get the kids into their rooms. Once done, he made his way into the room and shut the door quietly behind him, moving into bed with her.


	31. Chapter 31

Gabe had slept just fine until around two in the morning, waking up and being wide awake. She tried going back to sleep, but it wasn't working as she sat up to rub her eyes and look at Sam's sleeping figure. She smiled and untangled herself from him, tucking him back in before kissing his head and glanced out the window. She smiled widely at the soft snow she saw, going to the hallway to make sure all her kids were there before heading downstairs to sit in the kitchen, drinking hot chocolate for a long minute.

Cas met her in the kitchen a while later, sitting back against the counter. “Good morning,” he greeted, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. “It’s been a while since I’ve actually slept.”

She jumped slightly before sighing and smiling at him, rubbing her eyes a little as she yawned. "I guess we were both in need of some sleep." She smiled softly, messing with the ring around her mug. "You should sleep more often, instead of, you know, watching Dean creepily," she teased him.

“I’m not being creepy,” Cas laughed in defense, looking down at the floor for a moment before looking back up at her. “Besides, we don’t technically require it. It’s simply optional.”

"Well yeah, but our vessels do- or.. at least you don't," she mumbled. "Or what's... left of my vessel." She shrugged and looked at him. "I just like to sleep because.." she shrugged again, "I don't know, I like to feel close to Sam.. don't you with Dean?"

“Yes,” Cas nodded. “It’s relaxing sometimes, and it does give us a chance to be close since we can’t always in the daytime. I just don’t always fall asleep.”

She shrugged. “I think I sleep more to pass time when Sam’s not home. Since all the kids need sleep and are in bed fairly early, I stay up waiting for him, but sometimes he’ll just get home.. really late. So I’ll sleep to pass the time,” she smiled.

“Ah- I don’t,” Cas shrugged with a smile. “I just sit and wait, or do chores, depending on who’s home first.”

“I clean while kids are playing or watching TV.. I try to make Sam’s life easier since we keep having so many kids, which, I feel bad about because I can’t help it..” she mumbled. “Speaking of.. the girls um.. divided into three,” she whispered softly. “Please don’t tell Sam...”

Cas squinted at her for a moment before grimacing and nodding. “I won’t but.. you should,” He insisted. “No joking around about it either. This is serious Gabe.”

She huffed and pouted. “..He doesn’t need to know,” she whispered, looking up at him. “He’s gonna worry more and more. He’ll find out when we bring them home, won’t we?” she whispered softly.

“He’ll find out if we can’t save you,” Cas huffed, shaking his head. “We need to get more angels together, or our father. Having so many children is dangerous for humans to handle, how bad do you think it’ll be for you?”

She glared at the ground and stood up as she set the mug down. “I’ll live. I’ll make sure of it,” she muttered angrily as she walked out of the kitchen.

Cas continued looking at her until she had left the kitchen, sighing and shaking his head as he made himself some coffee.

Sam yawned as he walked down the stairs, rubbing his eyes as he entered the living room. “Morning.”

Gabe glanced up at Sam and frowned, looking at the floor as she settled her way back into the arm of the couch. “Merry Christmas,” she mumbled softly, avoiding looking anywhere near the kitchen.

Sam frowned slightly, walking over to sit next to her. “Are you okay? You seem a little upset.”

She shrugged and instantly moved to his lap, burying her face in his chest as she stared at the green and red fabric, reaching out to gently twine it in her fingers, dragging her nail over the button to entertain herself as she moped.

Sam continued to frown, rubbing her back, unsure of what else to do. “Don’t wanna talk about it?”

She stayed silent as she opened her wings, laying the biggest around herself and hide her figure, the second one covering what was left and the smallest dangling off the couch.

Dean yawned and looked around before spotting them in confusion, shooting Sam a look before stepping closer. Sam caught his eye and shrugged, mouthing ‘ask Cas’ to him and nodding to the kitchen as he continued to try and comfort her.

Dean stared down at Gabe before nodding and looking around for Cas, finding him in the kitchen. “Morning babe, Merry Christmas,” he started off with a smile and pressed a small kiss to Cas’ temple.

Cas managed a small smile, offering him his own mug of coffee. “Merry Christmas Dean.”

He grinned, not paying much attention to the mug before softly asking. “..You know what’s up with Gabe?” He frowned and looked back at her and Sam. “Sam doesn’t know and I just walked down to find them like that,” he mumbled.

Cas glanced in at them and grimaced. “She doesn’t want Sam to know,” he stated, turning around the grab his mug from the counter.

Dean looked at Gabe then at Cas with a frown. “That really tells me everything,” he mumbled. “Doesn’t want Sam to know what?”

“I-“ he started before stopping himself and sighing. “You can’t.. you can’t tell him. She’ll hate me.”

Dean nodded a little and shrugged. “Well what’s the big issue?” he whispered softly. “I’m not gonna go and blab,” he scoffed. “That’s petty shit.”

“Um.. it’s uh..” Cas glanced at the living room again and spoke in a quieter tone. “It’s about the babies. She wasn’t kidding when she said there was four.”

Dean frowned as his eyebrows raised and sighed deeply, looking at his brother still rubbing her back. “Fuck,” he whispered and shook his head. “Why doesn’t she wanna fucking tell him?” he whispered, practically mouthing it in anger.

“She doesn’t want him to worry,” Cas huffed. “Honestly, her sitting in pissed silence is doing it already.”

He glanced at Cas and frowned as he turned his full attention to Cas. “Pissed silence? She looks sad..” he paused before nodding. “You two fought,” he said plainly. “And now she’s mad at you.. and upset,” he noted.

Cas sighed heavily and nodded. “I brought up how bad this could turn out because she didn’t want to tell him until the day they were born.”

“To be fair, that’s very stupid,” he mumbled. “So how do you think Sam is gonna feel when he finds out there’s an even higher risk of her.. you know.” He cleared his throat.

“Badly,” Cas said flatly, taking a drink from his coffee. “But how much worse would he feel if she never came back home and she never told him?”

“Ah just.. don’t make me think about it,” he sighed, thinking back to Sam’s reaction after Taylor and Tyler had been born. “Dude, he had to deal with his wife being dead.. If she doesn’t tell him by the end of today we’re gonna tell him, right?” Dean asked softly.

“We can’t just leave him in the dark but.. she’s going to be angry,” Cas said with a short nod.

“Then we’ll make her tell him,” Dean shrugged.

~

Gabe took a shaky breath as she finally moved her tear-stained face to look up at him, mesmerizing his features as her hand went over his scratchy beard as she smiled and continued to cry.

Sam gave her a concerned smile before it dropped back into a frown. “Seriously, what’s wrong?”

She laughed and shrugged, smiling as she stared up at his face with a gentle sigh.

Sam smiled slightly, lifting his hand to wipe some tears away. “Should we get some breakfast if you aren’t going to tell me? The kids will want to open their presents soon.”

She shrunk away at what she figured was an angry tone and carefully moved back to hug her knees as she wrapped all six wings around herself, crying into her knees.

Dean heard the wings move and stared at her before looking at Sam, giving him a confused look before mouthing ‘what’d you do?’

“I suppose,” Cas sighed before looking out at them and back to Dean. “What happened?”

Sam shrugged with wide eyes, looking down at her again. “Gabe, I’m not upset,” he assured her, leaning toward her. “If you don’t want to tell me it’s alright.”

Dean sighed and rubbed his forehead as he whispered. “It’s not alright,” he mumbled gently and rubbed his face before coming to Sam, gesturing for him to get up. “Hey, come here, I wanna talk to her,” he mumbled, watching her wings tighten a bit. “I’ve got this.. go and make the kids some breakfast,” he mumbled.

Sam frowned and nodded, hesitantly moving away to start breakfast in the kitchen. “Hey guys, What’re we thinking for breakfast?” he asked the kids as he looked into the fridge.

“Waffles, waffles!” Logan and Matthew kept saying as they came to stand beside him.

“I don’t care, waffles sound okay,” Audrie smiled a little.

Dean sighed and sat down at Gabe, not touching her. “So you fought with your brother? First time?” he asked, watching her nod from under her feathers. “Hey, nothing new. Me and Sam? Always fighting. But we always make up, right?” He smiled and watched her lower her wings to nod, wiping her face. “And so you don’t have the courage to tell Sam right now. Doesn’t matter, cuz in a few months or maybe days. You will. And you’ll have to explain it to him,” he shrugged. “And hey, Sam will be okay if Chuck has to rebuild you again. He’s told you how many times that he’d save you? That’s right a lot. And are gonna let something this small ruin Christmas for yourself?” he asked, watching her think. “Really? Cuz you’ve got your husband. Kids. Surrounded by family.. why be upset when it’s a happy day?” He grinned widely, watching Gabe laugh and wipe her face. “Now come on and help Sam make some waffles,” he grinned and helped her up, walking with her to the kitchen when she immediately pushed him and Cas back out.

“Grown-ups at work, please evacuate,” she smiled and watched her kids all go to the living room and watch morning cartoons before turning to Sam. “Alright, what’re we doing?”

“Waffles, decided mostly by Matt and Logan,” Sam snorted, setting ingredients aside before turning to her. “Feeling okay?”

She laughed and huffed a little as she smiled and looked up at Sam after pulling her hair into a ponytail. “..Never felt better, carrying quadruplets,” she smiled proudly at him.

Sam smiled softly, glancing down at her stomach and back up at her. “So it’s.. official?”

She grinned, placing her hands on her hips. “I’ve decided on the name Eris,” she declared and looked up at him.

“I like that name. It’s really pretty,” Sam nodded with a small smile, a flash of concern appearing on his face, disappearing almost as quickly as it had come.

She smiled and dropped it to a frown. "Can you just be happy for me? For us?" she almost snapped, trying not to cry. "It was already hard enough to tell you.." she mumbled afterward.

“I am! I’m..” Sam trailed off and sighed, swallowing and looking down at her. “I am happy Gabe. Seriously, I’m thrilled our family is growing.” He wrung his hands together and stared down at them for a moment before returning his gaze.

“Then what?!” she asked before beginning to cry and kept herself from really screaming as she sighed. “Then why do you hate the idea?” she asked. “I’m happy. I can handle four kids. Are you that worried that I’m gonna die again? Because I love you Sam, but I don’t think you understand I can’t control how many kids we have..” she frowned.

“Yes, I’m worried you’re going to die!” Sam blurted, trying to keep himself from crying. “It’s already happened once and that was just with two kids and I.. can’t handle that again.” He shook his head glancing around the kitchen. “I don’t blame you, I’ll never blame you, but there’s always that thought gnawing at the back of my mind.”

Gabe flinched a little, staring at him before getting an angry look. She marched forward and took his hand to keep herself steady as she climbed onto the chair and looked almost eye level with him. “You’re gonna be okay,” she whispered, hugging him tightly around his neck. “It’s okay, Sammy. You don’t have to cry,” she laughed a little, letting some tears out herself. She sniffled as she messed with his hair and gently stroked the ends on his neck before placing her hand on his head to ease some of the trouble. “Please don’t cry,” she whispered. “I hate it when you cry.”

Sam managed a small smile, sniffing a little and letting his head fall onto her shoulder. “Sorry, I’m trying not to,” he laughed softly, keeping a hold of her so she wouldn’t fall.

She grinned and gently kissed his ear and around his head before moving to hold him up by the cheeks and kiss him, wiping away the tears as they fell. “I’ll come back,” she whispered. “I always come back.. death isn’t gonna stop me.” She smiled widely.

Sam sighed through his nose and nodded, smile growing slightly wider. “I trust you,” he said softly, moving one hand to hold hers.

She smirked and squeezed his hand before lowering it to her hip, moving his hand to her back pocket. “You should. I tell you everything,” she smirked a little. “Even if I don’t want to,” she whispered and kissed him again.

“I know, that’s why I trust you,” Sam smiled, taking a moment to kiss her back.

She smiled widely as she pulled away and kept her arms around his neck. “She’s really happy that you’re accepting of her..” she whispered. “They all got pretty quiet and sad but now they’re all bouncing around with their new sister.” She smiled widely and stared at Sam. “They really love you..”

Sam smiled down at her stomach and laughed softly. “I haven’t met them yet but I love them too.”

She grinned, kissing him again before laughing against his lips. “I’m sorry.. they find it disgusting.” She laughed again and sighed.

Sam laughed, gesturing behind him to the waffle ingredients. “Would they also like some waffles for breakfast?”

“Oh, I was thinking about.. dyeing them?” she smiled softly. “Green and red and mixing them in the iron?” she pouted a little. “Please?”

Sam grinned and nodded, gesturing to one of the drawers. “Bobby has some food dye in there, I think.”

Gabe immediately went through some draws and found them. “Got em,” she grinned widely and put them on the table. “They’re gonna be so cute.. or brown,” she mumbled.

“As long as we don’t mix the batter too much it’ll be fine,” he assured her, starting to mix together the ingredients before backing up to let her put in the color.

~

Cas glanced in the kitchen in confusion and looked over at Dean. “So..?”

Dean shrugged. “Christmas miracle? I don’t fucking know,” he mumbled sitting down, offering the seat next to him. “I just talked her into a good mood.”

“That’s good at least,” Cas sighed, sitting down and leaning into his side.

Dean frowned a little and looked at them. “It looks like she’s telling him so that’s good at least, right?” he asked before rubbing his face against Cas’ until settling on his neck, gently kissing at it. “You okay? You seem sad.”

Cas grunted. “I’ll be fine,” he sighed, a small smile pulling itself across his lips and pulling his face away a little. “Your stubble tickles.”

Dean pouted more. "Good," he joked, kissing him more before sitting up a little and listen to Gabe, glancing at Cas. "No Christmas miracle," he frowned.

Cas stared at them for a few seconds before sighing harshly and turning back toward Dean, burying his face into his shoulder. “Should we go back in?” he mumbled against his neck.

Dean watched them as he shrugged and rubbed Cas’ shoulder. “If they get worse,” he whispered, turning the TV up a little so the kids wouldn’t hear, glancing at them in the kitchen.

Cas made a concerned noise, tugging at Dean’s arm. “I think we should,” he mumbled, fingers messing with his sleeve.

Dean shook his head and held him close. “Just some fighting,” he whispered. “It happens. Our first fight was two years after dating. And we haven’t since. If their first real fight is after seven years of being married, I don’t think they’ll ever fight again,” he mumbled.

Cas opened his mouth to respond before hearing the noise in the kitchen grow quieter, nodding as he leaned into him more.

Dean smiled to himself and rubbed one of the rugrat's heads before smiling at Cas. “Told you,” he shrugged and nuzzled his way back into Cas’ neck, kissing around his neck.

Cas smiled and laughed softly. “You did, yes.”

Dean snorted and sucked at the same spot for a few seconds before just continuing to softly kiss the area around it. “Told ya so.”

“Do you have another point to prove?” Cas teased, turning his head towards him.

“I’m right, that’s it,” Dean shrugged as he kept himself from moving further, sitting himself back down, sighing softly as he looked in at them again. “..Is she standing on a chair?” he whispered.

“Yes, she is,” Cas smiled, glancing over at them.

Dean sighed and hugged his waist, humming thoughtfully before groaning and burying his head in Cas’ shoulder.

“What?” Cas smiled softly, raising a hand to run through his hair.

“Just thinking..” Dean pouted and sighed, laying his chin on Cas’ shoulder

Cas kissed the side of his head and hummed. “What’re you thinking about?”

“Now’s not a good time,” he frowned before sitting up and kissing him. “It’s not you or anything. I’m not mad, I’m just saying.” He frowned and kissed him again.

Cas tilted his head in confusion but sighed and nodded. “Alright, if you say so,” he mumbled, laying his head on his shoulder.

~

Gabe smiled as she put half of the mix into another bowl. “it’ll be easier this way,” she mumbled as she put in a little green to make it a bright green before adding a lot of red to make sure the red was vivid in the other bowl and mixed them before pulling up the line green. “I like it.”

“Time to pour?” Sam smiled, gesturing to the waffle iron sitting next to the coffee maker.

She nodded and took a spoon to do it, mixing the color a little before pressing it down into the mold and waiting. “..Please don’t mix,” she whined.

Sam squeezed her shoulder gently, flipping the waffle iron before opening it again. “Didn’t mix!” He said proudly, taking it out and setting it on a plate.

“Yay!!” she cheered and put more batter in, adding both colors. This continued until they had made fifteen waffles and distributed them. Gabe grinned as she handed one to Cas and Dean.

“What the fuck?” Dean asked as he stared at it. “It looks cool but like.. what?” he laughed.

“I thought it would look cute,” Gabe grinned. “And it does.”

“They look great,” Cas laughed quietly, nudging Dean gently.

“Alright kids, breakfast is ready, and for you too, Bobby,” Sam grinned, gesturing to the kitchen.

They smiled and walked past to get plates and come back. Gabe smiled widely and gently sat down on the floor with Jack, smiling as she gently patted his arm. “Remember how we said we were having triplets?” she asked softly.

Dean smiled a little and looking at Sam before winking.

“Uh.. yes?” Jack nodded, squinting suspiciously between the two of them. “Why do you ask? Did something happen?”

“Nothing bad!” she smiled and sighed softly, patting his arm. “One of the girls just.. divided. Again,” she mumbled and cracked a smile. “We’re having quadruplets,” she mumbled and grinned.

Jack blinked in surprise and pulled a wide grin, flinging his arms around her in a hug. “That’s great, and you’re really making me want to go with you now.”

She laughed a little as she hugged her nephew. “Well, there’s three girls,” she snorted and gently pulled away. “But as much as I love you I don’t know.. do you think you could..” She stopped and leaned over to whisper to only him. “.. Stay with Sam for the time in which I might die?” she asked and gently pulled away.

Jack’s smile wavered, and he nodded. “Of course I can but.. I’d much rather you come home safe,” he sighed in a hushed tone.

“I’ll try,” she whispered a bit and tugged on his ear to tease him.

“Are you trying to steal my kid?” Dean asked jokingly

“Yes, he’s my son now,” Gabe snorted.

Jack laughed, turning around and throwing himself onto Dean and Cas’ laps. “No offense Gabe, but I’ve already claimed them as my dads.”

Dean flinched and sighed as he held his torso. “Joked on you, I carried you like a goddamn toddler while you were sleeping a few months ago and you were drooling all over my shoulder so this?” He gestured to him laying on him. “Doesn’t bother me.”

Jack laughed, rolling onto his back. “You mean like you carried Cas to bed last night?”

“You did?” Cas said, blinking a few times. “I don’t remember that.”

“No, I was holding your thighs, I carried Cas bridal style,” Dean explained. “And it happened, so..” he laughed and gently kissed Cas’ head.

“He did, I watched him,” Sam laughed, sitting on the couch next to them.

He grinned and gently kiss Cas’ cheek again. “You just looked so peaceful sleeping,” he mumbled softly. “I didn’t wanna wake you up.”

Gabe smiled a little as she stayed on the floor, watching the TV with childlike interest.

“You could’ve, I wouldn’t have minded,” Cas shrugged. “Besides that, I fell asleep with my wings out so now there are feathers all over the bed.”

“But you never sleep..” Dean frowned a little. “And yeah, but I picked a bunch of those up earlier this morning when you were down here.” He smiled.

Gabe jumped and screamed with the kids at a jump scare before looking at Sam. “It was a kid’s.. Christmas movie,” she pouted and gently rocked herself.

“Uhh..” Dean mumbled and shrugging. “Dude it was a dog jumping out of a present box..”

Sam snorted, raising an eyebrow at him. “Yes Dean, please explain how jump scares never get you.”

“They’re too expected,” he shrugged. “You always see them coming and they’re a little boring- plus, this isn’t even a scary movie!” Dean frowned.

Gabe pouted a little and moved to sit in Sam’s lap, resting her head on his chest as she smiled at all the kids.

“Alright,” Dean sat up a little and picked Jack up before setting him back on the couch. “Who’s ready to get Christmas started?” he asked with a wide smile and listened to the kids cheer.

“I better get some good sleep tonight,” Gabe joked against Sam’s chest.

“Yeah, you’d better,” Sam agreed with a grin, brushing her hair back as Jack rolled off of Dean and Cas’ laps and onto the floor with the other kids, pulling presents forward for them.

“I will if I go to sleep early,” she teased and watched Jack with a soft smile. She smiled and took lots of pictures of them before gasping and sitting up, moving to sit on her knees next to him. “I know you said not to get you anything but..” she shrugged and smiled at Sam. “You’re probably gonna be mad at me for it.” She laughed.

“I figured you would anyway but it was worth a shot,” Sam laughed, sitting up slightly. “Besides, I got you something too.”

“See, that would’ve made me feel bad,” she teased him and started messing with her neck before she pulled a necklace over her head, holding the charm on the end tightly as she smiled and messed with the chain. “It’s kind of stupid now that I think about it,” she laughed a little.

“Pussy!” Audrie and Dean both said before high fiving

“Language!” Cas and Sam chided in unison, Cas glaring at Dean rather than at Audrie.

“Anyway,” Sam laughed, shaking his head. “I won’t think it’s stupid.”

Dean shrugged and grinned as he helped Audrie with some gift she’d gotten trying to figure out the instructions.

Gabe laughed a little as she opened her hand to reveal the small glass and metal charm with a strange blue fire in it moving around. “It’s um.. some of my grace,” she whispered softly and smiled at him as she pulled it over his head. “I figured that.. even when you’re working late or I’m gone for long amounts of time or you miss me randomly you’ll always have.. some kind of a, uh.. piece of me with you? Uh, yeah.” She trailed off at the end, mumbled nonsense as she messed with her hands anxiously.

Sam stared down at it in wonder, turning it in his hands. “Woah,” he murmured, looking up at her with a smile. “That's not stupid Gabe, trust me. It’s amazing.” He took one of her hands in his and pulled a small necklace box from his pocket, handing it to her. “Mines just a normal necklace but.. I thought it would suit you.”

She laughed and shrugged, staring at her grace as she smiled and held the box in her lap. “I swear to god if it’s got any kind of candy charm on it,” she glared at him, still smiling.

“I mean.. there’s not JUST a candy charm,” Sam laughed. “It’s like a charm.. necklace.. yeah, that.”

She squinted at him as she looked at the box in confusion “What?” she asked softly, messing with the box before handing it to Sam, pouting a little. “I don’t wanna break it, but I don’t know how it opens.”

Sam smiled softly, popping the box open and handing back to her, showing the gold-chained necklace with multiple charms hanging off of it, consisting of candy, feathers, hearts, and multiple others. “Like I said, charm necklace.”

She smiled and took it back, staring into the box as she smiled happily at it, messing with the little tab where the chain was hidden behind it and got it out. “I might not be able to open a box, but I can use the clips on necklaces.” She laughed and put it on, smiling widely as she messed with them, unable to see them. “They’re so cute,” she laughed and moved to hug his neck. “Thank you, baby,” she whispered softly.

Sam grinned and nodded, kissing her cheek before pulling away. “Wanna take some more pictures of the kids being excited?”

She snorted already having her phone out. “Duh,” she grinned, filming a particular part where Bailey had ripped the package to see dinosaurs and screamed excitedly as he made a face and ripped the paper open it.

“Dino mom!” he yelled and kept moving the paper before smacking the plastic and trying to open it.

“I see buddy,” she giggled and glanced at Sam. “You wanna help him?” she asked as Bailey shook the box.

Sam nodded and got down to sit next to him. “Wanna open your dinosaur bud?” he asked, holding out his hands to help with the box.

“Yes!” Bailey grinned and messed with the top of it to show Sam where it opened.

Gabe laughed a little and bit her lip as she watched them silently. Dean photobombed for a second before leaving the picture and coming back to Cas on the floor, holding Emerald close.

Sam pried the box apart, handing it to Bailey once it was to a point where he didn’t need help and backed up to sit with Gabe.

“Has she opened hers yet?” Cas asked, sitting on his knees and leaning forward to dig through the presents.

Gabe giggled a little and watched Bailey pull out the plastic dinosaur to hug tightly and immediately started playing with it. Gabe grinned and stopped the video to flip the screen and sink down a little. She started recording his face without him knowing and smiled widely.

Dean shook his head. “She’s more interested in the boxes and paper from her cousins’ stuff.”

“Figures,” Cas laughed. “We should just buy huge boxes from now on.”

“Hey, we did that one year. Kids loved it,” Sam snorted.

“I think she’ll like the sweater with feathers on it,” Dean whispered and smiled, watching her continue to play with the paper.

“Yeah, but that was when they were two and under,” Gabe laughed. “It was the Christmas after Tyler and Taylor,” she mumbled, zooming in on his face a little.

Sam’s smile wavered slightly but returned quickly as he nodded, still watching the kids. “They had fun though, didn’t they?” he laughed softly.

She shrugged a little as she continued to zoom in on his face, recording his eye very close up now as she tried not to laugh.

Sam glanced over at her and laughed. “What are you doing?”

She laughed and stopped recording, laying her phone down. “Nothing,” she smiled widely.

Sam snorted, tipping himself over to lay in her lap as he continued to watch the kids.

She smiled excitedly and started scratching his back a little as she watched Dean and Emerald, laughing a little.

“It won’t be future problems if she has the same sleep-flapping thing that some of our kids do,” Sam pointed out.

Dean nodded and shrugged. “If she does open her wings with it on then, I just say screw it,” he smiled and gently picked her and the sweater up, smiling down at her in his lap.

Sam glanced up at her with a small smile. “Still tired?”

She shook her head and laid it down on the couch still, sleeping again.

“Mhm,” Sam snorted in disbelief, standing up and tossing a blanket over her as he helped clean.

She hummed a little and slid down to lay on the arm of the couch to sleep.

Cas grinned, pulling out the box he knew had the sweater it in and handed it to Emerald. “Wanna rip it open Emmy?”

Emmy stared at it as she got the paper off and threw it back near Dean as she messed with the tape, pulling at it as she struggled and finally got it open.

Cas leaned over Dean’s shoulder, pushing the wrapping paper back to sit closer. “What’d you get?”

She fiddled with the box to get the sweater out and drop it on the floor before hugging the box, putting it over her head.

Dean sighed and carefully took it off of her to hold up the sweater. “No Emmy, this.”

Emerald smiled at the cream sweater with silver feathers lacing around the end, hugging it tightly as she laid down to sleep on.

“Uh.. sure,” Dean sighed.

“Hey, at least she likes it,” Cas pointed out. “We’ll have to cut some holes in the back for her wings, though, unless this is a ‘no wings’ shirt.”

Dean shrugged. “Future problems,” he mumbled softly as Emerald yawned and let her wings rest on the sides of her body, flapping a little in her nap.

“Well yes, but it’s usually just like what she’s doing now,” Cas nodded.

Gabe smiled as she combed through Sam’s hair, gently playing with the ends as she yawned and leaned back into the couch, closing her eyes

Cas nodded in agreement, standing up to start to clean. “Come on guys, we need to clean Bobby’s living room up.”

Dean nodded and moved Emerald to the chair and starting picking up boxes. “Keep boxes or no?” he asked.

“We don’t need them right now but we might as well keep them,” Cas shrugged, tossing wrapping paper into a trash bag.

Dean laughed a little and started putting boxes inside of each other and folded the larger box into one before smiling and making a stack of them.

Cas set the trash bag in the corner of the room, having the kids take their presents upstairs. “Alright, I think that’s all of it.”

“Probably,” Sam shrugged.

“If I find any more I’ll be sure to mail it to you,” Bobby joked.

“Thanks,” Dean said sarcastically before smiling and moving Emerald to his lap to sit down. “What do we do for the rest of the day then?” he asked softly.

Cas hummed shrugged, sitting himself on the floor. “It’s still daylight. We could go outside for a while. It isn’t as cold today but there’s still snow.”

Dean shook his head and frowned. “Not after yesterday. One of the kids would try it,” he whispered and rubbed Emerald’s head as she sat up.

“How the one Christmas movie we watch every year.. where the grandma wraps her cat up?” Ben asked.

“Oh yeah,” Dean smiled “Christmas Vacation, or Home Alone, or A Christmas Story.”

“Home Alone,” Ben smiled widely. “Please?”

“Should be right there by the TV,” Bobby nodded, gesturing to the stack of movies. “Knock yourselves out.”

Ben grinned as Dean nodded and went with his cousins to try and find the right one, rifling through them for a long time before finally finding it and putting it in. “Popcorn and leftover cookies- I’ll be back.” Ben grinned and went to the kitchen.

Gabe opened her eyes a little as she glanced at Ben and at the TV, sitting up a little more to glanced around in a daze.

 

“Welcome back,” Sam teased, sitting next to her as she sat up. “We’re watching movies.”

“While Ben scavenges for cookies,” Cas continued.

“Ah..” she mumbled in acknowledgment before laying down in his lap, going back to sleep.

“Cookies and popcorn first round,” Ben grinned, handing a few bowls out before going back to the kitchen.

Sam smiled as he took his bowl, petting her hair for a few minutes as the movie started. Cas settles against Dean’s side, chin resting on his shoulder as he stared at the screen.

Gabe mumbled in her sleep, burrow a little into his thighs as she slept, her wings coming out to awkwardly fold against San and lay on the floor as they twitched and moved. Dean smiled widely, putting an arm around him as he pulled Cas closer, kissing his temple as Ben came back.

“Movie time,” Ben grinned as it began, sitting with his siblings.

Sam smiled softly, reaching out to pet her wing once before returning to playing with her hair, leaning over to see the screen better. Gabe laid her wings flat for the most part, laying over her self and the kids on the ground.

Cas buried his face into Dean’s shoulder, wings appearing suddenly and wrapping around them. “We should start doing movie nights again.”

Dean smiled at the warmth and nuzzled into the couch. "Agreed," he mumbled and watched the TV.

Sam hummed and nodded. “Friday’s,” he said decidedly. “Every Friday.”

Cas nodded, not taking his gaze away from the screen.

Dean smiled softly and nodded as well. "Maybe Saturdays, but I'm liking it." He smiled softly and continued watching the movie.

Sam hummed in agreement, settling down for the rest of the movie and stretching his arms over his head once it was over, pulling out his phone to check the temperature outside. “Well, it’s definitely warmed up. Are we going to stay inside all day?”

Dean glanced at the kids already trying to find another movie before shrugging. "If the kids want to, yeah." He laughed and glanced at Cas, looking at him to see if he was awake.

Cas looked up at him, face still on his shoulder, and nodded. “I can get them ready if you want,” he offered.

"Kids?" Dean asked "Play outside?" he asked and pointed to all their coats and shoes.

They all looked at each other before getting up and putting their snow clothes on.

"Ah-ah, no one's going outside until we check all of you," Dean mumbled and stood by the door, letting most of them go before putting a missed scarf or hat on some of the kids before getting dressed. "Are you guys coming or staying?" He glanced at Sam, Cas, and Bobby.

“I’m going with you,” Cas said immediately, standing with him and throwing his trench coat on with his wings.

“I might if she wakes up,” Sam said, gesturing to Gabe.

Dean laughed a little and smiled at him. “Be sure to close your wings, I don’t want you to get hurt,” he whispered.

“I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me,” Cas smiled and shook his head. “Worry about the kids.”

Gabe almost on cue stretchers and yawned, rolling in Sam’s lap to face him, wings spread everywhere as she smiled sleepily up at him, grinning.

“Hi again,” Sam laughed. “Wanna head outside with everybody?”

She hummed and smiled a little, looking at him. "Do you want to?" she asked softly.

“Yeah, we’ve had to be cooped up for a while, so to speak,” Sam laughed softly.

She frowned a little and nodded, sitting up carefully as she moved to sit next to him, rubbing her eyes. “Have fun,” she teased him. “Man-child.”

“You’re damn right I am,” Sam laughed, kissing her forehead before standing up to head out.

Gabe laughed a little and stretched, yawning as she got up and woke up a little before getting dressed herself, debating it a little before following them out a few minutes later, instantly getting jumped by Audrie and tumbling to the ground, laughing with her.

“Not it, too cold for me,” Bobby grumbled, standing up and heading into the kitchen. “I’ll clean up.”

Dean groaned a little and smiled at Bobby before hitting hit in the head, looking at Ben. "Hey, snow stayed outside!" he laughed and beckoned Cas outside.

Cas grinned and followed him out, wings flapping gently against the snow before he folded them around himself.

Dean laughed a little and watched the kids make snow angels and run around, throwing snow at each other.

Cas wrapped his arms around himself and smiled as he watched them. “Mind if I fly around for a bit? We’re in the city a lot so it’s been a while.”

“I’m gonna worry about your wings but yeah.. just be safe and come back in a few minutes,” Dean frowned a little and kissed him before carefully stepping back.

Cas smiled and nodded, fluttering a little before taking off high into the sky.

“He tired of being stuck inside too?” Sam guessed, coming to stand beside Dean before hearing Gabe and Audrie and turning his head. “Welcome to the party!”

Dean nodded and watched him carefully. “I just hope he’s okay,” he mumbled.

She looked up and smiled softly, helping Audrie up as they came up to Sam happily. “It’s cold but amazing,” she whispered excitedly. “Where’s Cas?”

Dean smiled and looked up to find his husband still flying around.

Gabe glanced up and laughed a little. “No fair,” she mumbled with a smile.

“He’ll be fine,” Sam assured him, rubbing Gabe’s shoulder. “You could go up with him, he wouldn’t let anything happen.”

She glanced at Cas before looking at Sam and laughing. She quickly ran on the ice, sliding a little as she took off, watching Cas before laughing again.

Cas glanced at her and laughed, lowering down slightly to meet her. “Come to enjoy the view?”

She nodded and looked down at Sam with a wide smile. "The best view," she joked.

Cas grinned, looking down at all of them before staring out across the trees with a sigh. “Almost makes me wish we lived out here.”

“God I wish,” she whispered softly and smiled at him as she lowered herself down.

Audrie watched her before smiling a little. “They really like flying huh?”

Sam smiled and nodded. “Yeah, it’s hard on them where we live now, since they can’t get out and stretch their wings.”

Audrie frowned. "Why don't we just move then?"

“It’s a little more complicated than that,” Sam shook his head. “We’d have to either move you guys to a different school or try and find someplace that secluded but close to the one you go to now.”

“Oh.” She frowned. “Well can we do that? Mommy is gonna be having four more babies so we’re gonna need more room.”

Gabe smiled widely as she got to the ground, steadying herself before closing her wings a little too early and fell onto her legs, laughing as Logan and Matthew came up to her.

Cas stayed up in the air for a while longer before reluctantly descending back to the ground, sighing as he resumed his place next to Dean.

“We’ll have to talk about it,” Sam nodded, rushing forward to help Gabe up. “Are you okay?”

Gabe laughed as she nodded and got up to smiled widely. “Yeah? That was kinda fun,” she laughed.

“Looked like it,” Sam smiled. “Audrie made a suggestion. I wanted to know what you thought of it first.”

“Huh?” she mumbled and held his hands before looking up at him, snow falling in her hair before landing on her nose, looking cross-eyed before shaking her head.

“Well she noticed you flying, and I mentioned how you two couldn’t do that a lot where we live so.. she suggested we move again,” Sam explained, gesturing to Audrie.

She glanced at Audrie before frowning a little, looking at Sam. “I.. I don’t know.” She sighed softly. “Should we?” she asked, glancing at her stomach. “I guess we should..” She paused and thought about it. “But I like living next to Dean and Cas...”

“So do I, but honestly my main concern was the kids, I don’t how lucky we’d be to find some secluded home that’s still close to their school,” Sam shrugged, glancing over at the kids and then to Dean and Cas. “But besides that, I’m pretty sure Cas wants to get out of the city too. He’s not exactly a people person.”

She blinked and smiled hesitantly at him. “So if we move.. we all live together?” she asked softly/ “Like a reality show?” She grinned a little wider. “Oh please say yes!”

“Yes,” Sam’s snorted, staring over at the two. “It’ll be our new show, we’ll call it Angels and Assholes.”

~

Dean smiled softly and put his arm around him, rubbing his shoulder. “Better?” he asked.

Cas nodded, staring back up for a moment before looking at Dean. “Yes.”

He grinned and kissed his cheek. “Good because we’re staying until New Year’s,” he mumbled and hugged him a little tighter.

Cas smiled and little and nodded, wrapping his wing around Dean. “That’ll be nice until we have to leave again.”

He nodded softly. “And New Year’s is going to be amazing,” he smirked. “I feel it.”

Cas nodded again, smile growing brighter. “I definitely agree.”

“Ah yes, a reason to get drunk and make out with you,” Dean half-joked.

Cas laughed softly. “My agreement still stands.”

“Oh hell yes,” he whispered softly.

Gabe screamed a little and hugged him, nearly taking him to the ground before pulling away and running at Cas to hug him, fully taking him to the ground, squeezing him tightly

Dean flinched a little as he watched them. “Are you guys okay?” he laughed a little.

Cas let out a shriek as he fell, laughing after he’d realized what happened. “Ah- yes, we’re fine,” he grinned, looking down at Gabe. “What was that about?”

“Oh, she’s just excited,” Sam shrugged casually.

“If-“ Gabe laughed excitedly and moved to her knees pulling him up a little. “If we move again- and get a big house in the middle of nowhere, and kind of close to the school, would you like to live with us?!” she grinned.

Dean crouched with Cas and shrugged a little, smiling. “Yeah I mean, I think it’d be fun,” he smiled.

“Yay!” she squealed again and hugged Dean, pulling him into the snow as well, laughing excitedly.

“Really?” Cas said excitedly, voice rising slightly in pitch as he looked at Dean. “We can go?”

“I’ll start looking when we get back inside,” Sam grinned, nodding toward the house.

Dean nodded and laughed a little in the snow. “Closer to family.” He shrugged and stood up, helping Cas up as well.

Cas hopped up happily, wings fluttering involuntarily. “I don’t think you realize how long I’ve wanted to leave the city,” he laughed.

Dean laughed a little. “Believe me.. I kind of have an idea. I always felt bad, so you’d be surprised,” he said as he kissed Cas.

Cas smiled, hugging him tightly before shivering and glancing at the house. “We should probably head back in.”

He nodded and rubbed his shoulder, leading him to the door. “Inside!” Dean called out as the kids whined and came to the door.

Cas smiled gratefully, shaking the snow from his wings as they stepped into the house.

Gabe smiled widely before smiling at Sam, sticking her arms out for help up.

Sam pulled her back up onto her feet, grinning back at the kids. “Should we tell them?”

She smiled widely as she leaned into his chest as he held her hands. “We can,” she shrugged “Or do you wanna find one first?”

Sam hummed and shrugged. “I want to make sure they don’t have to move schools, they’ll be mad at us if they have to.”

“So wait until we find one,” she mumbled softly and took his hand, leading the way to the door.

“Probably, for now at least,” Sam nodded, keeping hold of her hand until he had to take his coat off.

Dean laughed a little and took his coat off, hanging it up before helping all the kids out of theirs

Gabe nodded and took her own coat off, closing her wings as the light snow dropped on the ground. “Much warmer.” She grinned, hanging her coat up and slipping out of shoes as she made her way to the kitchen.

“Finally get cold?” Bobby asked, drying his hands as he peeked out of the kitchen.

“Cas, specifically,” Sam snorted, gesturing to him as he hung up his trenchcoat and folded his wings behind him.

“Quiet, I was in the sky,” Cas huffed, rolling his eyes.

“And we’re hoping you don’t get sick,” Dean whispered, glaring at Cas before standing to gently kiss him.

Cas laughed nervously and shrugged. “Well, that’ll be my problem, won’t it?”

Dean glared at Cas before frowning. "You're sick aren't you?" he deadpanned.

“I didn’t say that,” Cas shrugged again, looking to Gabe for help.

Dean frowned at him as he closed the door. "You're sick. And yet you kept your wings out?"

Gabe stopped making the hot chocolate for the kids and came to Cas' side. "He's not sick Dean. Is he coughing? Vomiting? Sneezing? So what if he has a runny nose and a sore throat for maybe two days? He's alive." She smiled at him and patted Cas' arm. "We angels appreciate the protectiveness, but it's really not needed when it comes to something this small." She laughed and walked back to the kitchen.

Dean watched her, dumbfounded as he looked back at Cas and smiled a little. "Dude, I think your sister did something to me, but she's kinda right," he mumbled and hugged Cas. "Yeah, it's just a cold."

“Yeah,” Cas laughed with a sigh. “I’ll be fine, don’t worry about me.”

“Not too much,” Dean mumbled and kissed his forehead.

Cas hummed and smiled, walking over to sit down on the couch and dragging Dean along with him. “Seriously, I’m alright.”

"Alright," he laughed and sat, throwing his arm around him. "But.. I'm still gonna worry," he mumbled.

Sam tilted his head as Gabe reentered the kitchen. “What’re they arguing about?”

“I don’t know,” Gabe mumbled, mixing marshmallows into the eighteen cups of hot chocolate. “Something stupid, so I fixed it.” She shrugged, handing the kids’ mugs as they walked in. “And now they’re done arguing,” she shrugged, walking into the living room to offer one to Jack and Bobby before coming back. “I think it was Cas getting sick but.. angels,” she shrugged.

“Real question is, would he say anything if he was? I haven’t heard of Cas ever getting sick, not like you did,” Sam shrugged, leaning over on the table.

She stared at him. "What's that suppose to mean?" she asked as she frowned before turning her back and giving Dean and Cas their drinks. "Stay warm," she laughed, rubbing Cas' hair before coming back to the kitchen.

Cas sighed and nodded in defeat, taking a sip of his hot chocolate. “I can’t stop you.”

Dean smirked a little and took a drink. "I know."

Cas hummed and nodded, setting his cup aside and trying to brush melted snow from his feathers.

“Nothing against him, but he usually prefers to worry about others rather than have them worry about him,” Sam clarified as Gabe came back, laughing softly as he shook his head. “So I guess he really does fit the Winchester name.”

"Oh," she mumbled, pushing his drink towards him as she stared at hers before leaving the kitchen without it.

Sam frowned slightly and sighed, messing with his cup before leaving it on the table and walking after her. “Did I.. make you mad?”

Gabe shrugged and walked past the living room and to the stairs. "I'll be alright," she said casually.

Dean frowned a little at Cas’ wings, messing with them. "Should they be this cold?" he asked with a frown, glancing at Gabe and Sam passing.

“I’m sure it’s fine,” Cas waved it off as he messed with a couple of damp feathers, glancing at Sam and Gabe. “Everything alright?”

"Fine!" Gabe yelled from halfway up the stairs.

Dean looked at Cas and frowned a little. "She does not sound fine," he whispered, taking a drink before helping Cas with his feathers again.

Sam winced a little and backed off, moving to sit down on the couch with a sigh. “Yeah, pretty sure that’s my fault.”

“Why? What did you do?” Cas asked, stopping what he was doing and squinting at him.

“Honesty? Not really trusting that you aren’t sick when you say you aren’t,” Sam mumbled, smiling apologetically.

Dean looked at Cas and back at Sam in confusion. "So? I say it all the time, I know he's sick right now, and I know I'm gonna baby him for the next few days. Why would she get mad over something like that?" Dean asked.

“I’m fine.. ish,” Cas finished his sentence under his breath.

“I probably could’ve put it a little more delicately,” Sam sighed. “But now she won’t talk to me so.. I can’t really ask her.”

Cas frowned, glancing at the stairs. “Maybe I should go talk to her.”

Dean frowned. "Considering you should be resting and sleeping, you better stay up there and get some rest," he mumbled as he stared at Cas.

“What? Why?” Cas asked in a whining tone.

Dean sighed and frowned. "Fine, but please hurry back.”

“I will,” Cas nodded, wobbling a little as he stood before hurrying up the stairs to find Gabe.

Dean frowned a little and waited until he was gone before looking at Sam. "Brother to brother, what'd you say?" he smiled a little.

Sam glanced at the stairs and back at him. “I said I hadn’t ever heard of Cas getting sick like Gabe had, but I didn’t think he’d say anything if he was. He worries more about everyone else than he does about himself.”

Dean stared at him before shaking his head. "You're either lying or she's upset about something else. Or both," he mumbled. "Or it was something you did awhile ago- people are just like that. They remember stuff and get hurt."

“I just know she doesn’t want to talk to me,” Sam sighed, resting his cheek against his fist.

Dean smiled a little and laughed. "Even married with a bunch of kids you're still having girl trouble," Dean laughed and saw Sam's unchanged expression before frowning. "..Sorry. Maybe it's not something you even said."

“I don’t know, but I guess that’s what Cas is trying to find out,” he sighed.

Dean shrugged and smiled at him. "..Want me to hold you like a baby?" he asked with a wide smile.

“No,” Sam laughed, pulling his legs up onto the couch.

He laughed and sighed a little. "It always worked when we were kids. You always wanted me to hold you when you were upset," he mumbled.

Sam snorted and shrugged, hugging his legs still. “I don’t know.. I’m bigger than you now.”

He shrugged a little. "Wouldn't hurt to try." He smiled a little and opened his arms a little. "Still wanna try?"

“I.. I guess?” Sam replied unsurely, hesitating to love from his spot.

He laughed and shook his head, hugging his brother tightly as he laid his chin on Sam's head. "It's okay, big brother Dean is here," he teased, rubbing his back.

Sam snorted, letting himself relax slightly. “Thanks.”

Dean smiled and held him close, patting his hair as he glanced at the stairs, frowning when no one came down still, rubbing his shoulder.

~

Gabe gently folded the girl's clothes up from where they'd left them on the bed and floor, wiping the tears out of her eyes as she picked up the room some more and made the bed.

“Gabriel?” Cas said softly, knocking on the doorframe to get her attention.

Gabe froze and glanced at him, slowly finishing the bed as she folded the blanket back before moving to fold more clothes.

“Don’t ignore me please,” Cas sighed, entering the room. “What happened?”

She glanced at him as she wiped her tears again, setting the girl's things in the bag. "I'm fine." She shrugged and glanced around the room before leaving for the boys' room to pick up.

“You aren’t,” Cas sighed, following after her. “You’re crying.”

"So?" she asked roughly, stopping to stare at the ground. "I never asked for anyone's help," she mumbled softly.

“I know that,” Cas stated. “But you’re still upset, and I want to help.”

Gabe shrugged and looked at him. "Yeah well, I don't want your help. I want to be left alone," she muttered, fixing the boys' bed.

Cas huffed and continued to look after her in concern. “At least tell me if it’s about Sam?” He prompted.

"Yes, alright, it's about Sam.. and Dean and- and Bobby, the kids, you- you and me, everything!" Gabe snapped, crying again. "I'm not cut out for this," she whispered.

Cas paused, slightly taken aback, before frowning and moving a little closer to her. “For everything we have here? Because you handle it wonderfully from what I’ve witnessed.”

She shook her head and frowned as she let out a sob. "I can't handle it anymore," she sniffled, rubbing her face. "I'm done I- I fucking suck at this," she whispered. "I don't.. I don't know how to put it.”

“Gabriel, just sit down and take a breath,” Cas suggested worriedly, gesturing to the bed as he stepped forward to take one of her hands. “Please?”

"I don't wanna take deep breaths!" she screamed, jerking her hand away. "I don't wanna calm down or be quiet- I don't.. I don't want to!"

Dean heard her screaming, patting over Sam's ear that wasn't against his chest, hoping he magically wouldn't hear it. Sam immediately tensed again as he heard her, biting his lip hard as he attempted to listen through Dean’s hand.

Dean frowned and stroked his head again, talking to Sam instead. "You remember that song Dad used to play in the car?" he mumbled.

Sam shook his head. “Which one?”

Dean laughed. "That's the fun part, I'm making you guess."

“Not a fun game, he played a lot of music,” Sam snorted.

“That’s the point,” Dean smirked and laughing a little before patting his head and loosening his grip “..You wanna stay here or sit up?” he asked him.

Sam grunted, keeping himself planted in his spot.

Dean grinned and held him closer, closing his eyes. “You said it, not me,” he mumbled, humming a soft tune.

“Shut up.” Sam attempted to stifle a yawn, hiding his face against his arm.

“Shh..” Dean whispered and pet his head for a moment.

Sam eventually gave in and closed his eyes, subconsciously cuddling his arm. Dean widened his eyes to stare, steadily continuing to pet his hair before smiling, laying his palm on Sam’s head.

~

Cas jumped back at her outburst, blinking rapidly. “I- I’m sorry,” he mumbled softly, bringing his hands down to his sides. “I just.. want you to be happy.”

Gabe stared at him in a confused daze before sitting on the bed and sniffling, messing with her hands. "I'm not gonna be happy," she smiled as she cried, shaking her head at him. "What makes me happy is being with Sam and.. even then I'm not like him. But you are, you're like Sam and Dean, you can relate to them and- and you've been around way longer and.. I'm like, nothing." She laughed as she sobbed.

Cas sat gingerly on the bed next to her, sighing softly. “Honestly, you’re more like them than I am, you had free will long before I did. You’re still much more human than me. And besides all of that, Sam and Dean don’t care that we’re different.”

She smiled and laughed a little as she wiped her face off. "Thanks.." she mumbled. "But I don't care about free will. You know I've always hated our family, ‘cept you and Samandriel.. and sometimes Michael and Balthazar, but you get my point. It doesn't even matter because that's not what even bothers me.."

“Then what’s making you upset?” Cas asked softly, leaning forward slightly. “You said I relate to them more?”

“You can.. you’ve been through a lot with Dean, and a lot in general. Dean knows everything about you, every fight and hard time, and sometimes I just wonder if.. I don’t know- if I'm good enough for Sam? It’s stupid to think about but sometimes I don’t feel like I’m enough.. I don’t amount to what he needs and I mess things up,” Gabe mumbled softly. “And sometimes I think he doesn’t know my backstory- because I refuse to tell him.. I don’t want him to worry or think less of me because no one liked me in heaven or.. I don’t know. I feel I’m not.. a good Winchester. He said you being stubborn really makes you but.. I just don’t think I’m a very good one sometimes,” she admitted, staring at her lap.

Cas listened in silence, hands clasped together as he thought. “I can tell you, since I’ve known Sam, I’ve never seen him happier since he’s met you. You’ve been so good for him, and I think he’s done the same for you. That’s what makes you a Winchester, just being here for each other, I think.”

She smiled softly and shrugged a little. “Ya really think?” she mumbled softly. “We just fought like fifteen minutes ago, plus this morning.” She frowned. “..How is that treating him well?”

“Couples fight from time to time, but I do think you should talk to him,” Cas suggested, nodding to the door. “It might make both of you feel better.”

“..I don’t know,” she mumbled, sniffling and wiping her red nose again. “..I feel like he’s still mad,” she whispered. “Or just- ..doesn’t think of me as a Winchester. It’s kind of stupid, obsessing over this label.” She sighed and finally smiled. “Especially since I already am one.”

“He’s not mad at you, he just thinks you’re mad at him,” Cas shook his head. “He’ll understand, trust me.”

Gabe frowned and nodded. “You’re right.” She smiled softly and turned the lights off, quietly heading downstairs to find Sam asleep and smiling at Dean.

Dean quickly held a finger up to his lips. “He just fell asleep,” he whispered softly and smiled.

Gabe scoffed softly and took a picture as Dean held his finger up to his lips. “He’s adorable,” she whispered.

“What about me?” Dean pouted softly.

“You’re married,” Gabe whispered and crossed her arms.

“And the one you’re married to is right here,” Cas laughed quietly, rubbing his head as he came down the stairs. “How long has he been asleep?”

“Like, a single minute,” Dean smiled. “He’d been cuddling me for a while and didn’t wanna get up so I kinda just let him sleep.”

“This is perfect,” Gabe whispered a little and started a video, getting on her knees to film him.

“What are you doing?” Dean asked.

“He says he doesn’t grunt like a puppy in his sleep, but I’m determined to prove him wrong,” she whispered, still recording.

“Alright,” Dean mumbled, reaching down to pet his head.

Sam huffed in his sleep, making small noises every few seconds or minutes, but stayed in his place rather than moving around.

Cas held back a laugh, sitting down on the couch. “He’s going to be pissy about it. It’ll be great.”

Gabe cooed a little before giggling and putting her phone down. "..He just looks too cute to wake up." She pouted and took a picture of his focused face, cheek pressed against Dean's arm.

"Please wake him up, my arm's going numb," Dean protested.

"Aw.. alright," Gabe pouted and moved forward to press a kiss to Sam's face. "Sammy," she whispered, kissing his head.

Sam grumbled a little as he regained consciousness, squinting up at her before letting go of Dean and moving off of him. “Hi,” he slurred tiredly, looking around. “What time is it?”

Dean smiled a little and sat up more to rub his arm. "Dude, did you drool on me?" he scoffed.

"Yes, and I have pictures," Gabe smiled, holding up her phone. "And it's about six, you were only out for a few minutes but.. it was enough time for these." She smirked.

Sam grimaced at the pictures, smiling up at her. “I’ll never live those down will I?” he sighed, wiping the drool from the side of his face before looking back up at her. “Is everything okay?”

She smiled and glanced at her phone before smiling at Sam and standing up to hug him from where he was on the couch. “Yeah, I’m sorry,” she whispered softly. “A lot of random stuff in my own head, and I took it out on you and made you worry.” She sighed. “I’ll try not to do that again.”

Sam nodded against her shoulder. “It’s alright, I’m just glad you’re okay,” he smiled softly, brushing her hair back.

Cas smiled in satisfaction, rubbing his head again as he leaned over into Dean.

She grinned widely and giggled before gasping. “Remember how you keep saying you don’t grunt like a puppy in your sleep?” she asked with a smile.

“Oh this is gonna be good,” Dean whispered, hugging Cas’ waist to pull him between his legs, placing his chin on Cas’ shoulder to listen.

“Uh.. yeah?” Sam said slowly, tilting his head in confusion.

Cas smiled, slumping against Dean as they waited.

She smiled and turned the volume up on her phone to play him the video, covering her mouth when he grunted and huffed like a puppy. "See? I told you," she laughed.

Dean chuckled a little and held Cas closer, smirking.

Sam wrinkled his nose at himself. “Ugh, fine, you win,” he laughed, lowering her phone.

“That’s what we’ve been trying to tell you,” Cas laughed softly, grumbling a little and closing his eyes as a nauseous feeling came over him.

“Yeah yeah, I get it, I give in,” Sam snorted, holding up his hands in defeat.

She giggled and smiled widely before glancing at Cas before frowning “Cassie?” she asked. “What’s wrong?

Dean frowned and loosened his grip to lean forward a bit, rubbing his shoulders. “Babe.. you’re really hot- and not in a sexy way,” Dean mumbled, getting up to feel his forehead. “Yeah, you’re burning up.”

“Why don’t we try and bring you to bed,” Gabe mumbled and stood up to offer her hand.

Cas opened his eyes again and shook his head, stopping after that made the feeling worse. “No, no, I’ll manage,” he protested half-heartedly, pushing himself onto his feet.

“Are you sure?” Sam said in disbelief. “You look like you feel like shit.”

Dean sighed. "The hell you will." He frowned and grabbed his already weak legs and picked him up, being gentle as he took him up the stairs. "I told you not to get sick.." he whispered softly, making sure to go slow and gently up the stairs.

Gabe frowned as she wanted them go. "Poor Cas.." she mumbled and glanced in the kitchen, grabbing a bowl and filling it with before setting a rag in it to slowly follow them up the stairs.

Cas grumbled but did not attempt to escape. “Sorry,” he smiled sheepishly. “We just hadn’t been outside in a while.”

“Can I do anything to help?” Sam asked, following behind her.

"Sh, I'm not mad," Dean smiled as he got to the top, still talking in a quiet voice as he set him down on their bed and pulled back the blankets to cover him up. "Just get some rest", he whispered.

"Not that I can think of, but thank you, Sammy," Gabe smiled and continued walking until she got to their room, wringing out the rag before folding it to place over his forehead. "That should help with some of the heat," she whispered and smiled at him, getting on her knees to sit close to him.

Cas sighed, curling in on himself. “Wings are gonna be oily,” he mumbled. “It’s gonna make a mess.”

“Bobby will understand, if that’s what you’re worried about,” Sam shook his head. “Is this contagious, Gabe?”

"Shh, I know," Gabe whispered to Cas, rubbing the rag down his neck and face before dipping it again and putting it on his face. "Go ahead and open them, it'll be okay," she whispered, turning to Sam. "No, maybe to the small fledglings or me, but you guys can't get it. And I won't get it, I'm a lot stronger than the kids. But in the meantime, keep them out of this room entirely," she whispered.

"Got it," Dean whispered and frowned at his husband. "I doubt you'll want me to come in and sleep with you tonight, but do you?" he asked him softly.

Cas grimaced a little. “Are you sure? It’s not gonna..” he trailed off and closed his eyes for a moment. “Not gonna be very comfortable.”

“I’ll make sure the kids know,” Sam offered, inching toward the door. “It’s still early, they won’t be in bed yet.”

"Thanks, Sam," Gabe called softly before nodding and looking back at Cas with a frown. "Well whether he's in here tonight or not, you need to open them up," she whispered, pulling the blanket back a little and took the rag away before working his shirt up over his chest, dropping it on the floor as she patted his arm. "Come on, get on your stomach," she coaxed him to roll over slightly.

Dean frowned and watched her awkwardly, pouting, honest to god a little jealous.

Cas groaned as he rolled himself over, letting his wings fan out over the bed and droop onto the floor. “This feels worse,” he grumbled into the pillow, hugging it tightly.

She frowned and wrung out the rag as she rubbed his neck and some of his back with it before laying it across his shoulders. "Sounds like someone should've listened to Dean.." she whispered, stroking the feathers a little and wipe the oil from her hand on the second rag.

“Got it,” Cas huffed, trying to keep his wing still as she cleaned it.

~

Sam shut the door behind him and went down the stairs and into the kitchen where the kids and Bobby were still gathered. “Hey, guys, little tip to stay out of Dean and Cas’ room. Cas doesn’t feel well and it’s contagious to Nephilim.”

Audrie and Ben along with Justice shared a glance before smiling at Sam. "Good to know," Ben smiled.

“Yeah, it won’t affect you three, but it’s not a pretty sight and he really doesn’t feel well,” Sam warned.

“I’ll keep an eye on the Nephilim kids,” Jack offered, leaning over on the table.

~

Gabe gently stood up and pet Cas’ hair. "I'll come back with more rags, alright? We're gonna try and get rid of some of this oil," she whispered as she left to close the door after herself, surprising Sam with a soft kiss before walking her way into the kitchen again to come back with three more rags. "Wanna help clean oil off an angel's wings?" she asked.

“I can try, am I gonna get smacked in the face by accident?” Sam smiled softly, taking a rag as she walked back by him.

"I'll show you how to be gentle." She smiled softly and led the way to the room, closing the door after them again and dipping the rags in the water to see Dean already cleaning the tips. "Nice Dean." She smiled widely and walked around the bed to crawl onto the other side and offer one rag to Sam. "You have to be gentle, but- you'll see when there's no oil," she smiled, gently dragging the rag across his feathers before messing with them with her hand to make sure she got everything.

Cas jerked away a little, glancing over at her tiredly. “Are we almost done?” he whined, drawing his legs underneath him and continuing to press his face into the pillow.

“I’ll see what?” Sam asked, trying to be as gentle as he could as he started wiping the oil away.

Gabe patted his wing before taking it back into her hold. “Almost done Cas,” she smiled and whispered to Sam, “We only just started,” before showing him the area of pure black. “It’s like, black, see? And up here with the oil it’s greenish blue, like oil on parking lot pavement. You’ll be able to tell.” She smiled, moving on the bed to instead work on the arch of his wing, knowing it’s more sensitive and how to care for it better than the brothers.

“This is horrible,” Cas groaned into the pillow. “What do you mean you just started?”

Sam nodded and started on the more oily spots. “What, not having fun being sick on Christmas?” he joked.

“Guess you should’ve listened to Dean,” Gabe smirked a little bit as she rubbed the arch of his wing and smiled at the clear spots before moving on.

“You know,” Dean paused to dip his rag and wash it out before continuing. “The next time you don’t listen to Sam and something goes wrong, He’s gonna be all over your face about it, right?” he smiled.

“It’s too late to go back now,” Gabe laughed.

Cas only grumbled and curled in tighter on himself.

“Come on, I’m not that mean,” Sam snorted, glaring at a stubborn patch where oil was continuously pooling onto the feathers and attempting to wipe it away.

“No, baby. Cas is gonna be rubbing it in my face because I keep rubbing it in his,” Gabe explained before smiling, brushing large strokes down his wings, watching the green/yellow oil drop from the rag as she washed it out to go over the same spots, getting a good half of the wing clean.

“I’ll be sure to,” Cas huffed, voice rising in pitch slightly as Sam worked at the oilier patch. “Trust me. I’m making it my new goal.”

She frowned and shrugged a little. “Too late to go back now,” she whispered, leaning down. “Don’t you regret not listening to Dean? I mean seriously, the kid’s ego is big enough and for you to give me reasons to make it bigger.. really?” Gabe smirked.

“I’d be offended right now if it wasn’t so true,” Dean nodded, leaving the arch of the wing for Gabe as she moved over to straddle his back, working on the arches and under-folds.

“Get off of me!” Cas laughed, lifting his head off of the pillow for a moment before hiding his face again. “There’s no reason to sit there!”

“Now Cas, calm down,” she smirked. “It’s the only place I can reach these spots.. and I’m just saying, I wouldn’t have to sit here if you’d have listened to Dean..” She smiled and rubbed the arch carefully before humming and dragging the rag hard across a very sensitive spot, knowing it would get a reaction.

“I get it!” Cas shrieked and laughed into the pillow, pulling his wing out of her grip and holding it against his side. “Dean get her off!”

She smirked a little and pulled his wing out again to continue to clean the spot thoroughly. “I’m not doing anything,” she smiled, rubbing the arch against his back instead, knowing it’d be sensitive as well.

“I don’t know. Maybe she’s right,” Dean mumbled. “You should’ve listened to me.” He shrugged. “She’s just cleaning the oil.”

“Both of you are horrible!” Cas groaned, trying and failing to relax as she started up again. “You aren’t even cleaning you’re just rubbing them!”

“Are you finished antagonizing him yet?” Sam laughed, cleaning off his rag and sitting up on the bed. “I’m done with my side.”

“Yeah,” Gabe teased and gently stroked his wing to calm him down. “There there,” she whispered softly and stood up to stand next to the bed, rubbing the area softly again. “Sleep now Cas..”

Dean smiled and dropped his rang in the bowl before taking them down to dumb and got a new clean rag and water to come back up to set on his shoulders and bottom back.

Cas continued hugging the pillow, glaring at the headboard of the bed as he grew more tired. Sam stood up from the bed, still holding his rag. “What do I do with this?” he asked softly, holding it up questioningly. “Pretty sure I’m done.”

“Yeah, here,” Gabe whispered and took it, taking Sam’s hand to leave the room and lead him downstairs to wash it out in the sink. “Thanks for helping,” she mumbled softly, wringing the rag out.

“No problem,” Sam smiled and nodded. “He’ll probably still feel like shit tomorrow but at least we won’t have to worry about it for as long.”

“Not until tomorrow, yeah,” she smiled softly and turned around against the counter and smiled at him. “I think I'm gonna take a quick shower and wash off all the oil and stuff.”

“Probably a good idea, we gotta keep you five healthy,” Sam grinned. “Is Dean still upstairs?”

She smiled a little at the way he phrased it and nodded. “Probably still talking to Cas or just getting him to sleep, why?” she asked.

“Because I’m gonna help him clean up the room while you take a shower,” Sam replied with a shrug.

“Oh..” she mumbled, a little disappointed as she thought to herself before frowning. “Alright, I'll see you afterward then.” She smiled a little and dried her hands of the oil.

Sam tilted his head a bit, smiling softly. “What’d you want me to do?”

“Nothing!” she blurted and blushed a soft pink. “Nothing.. um, important anyways,” she mumbled softly and cleared her throat, glancing at him awkwardly.

“What?” Sam prompted, lowering his voice slightly. “I’m not gonna judge you, Gabe.”

“Nothing,” she laughed nervously as her face turned a darker red and she walked past him. “I’m getting some clothes to change into,” she mumbled quickly.

“Alright,” Sam sighed with a small smile. “I’ll leave you be, you know where I’ll be if you need me.”

“I won’t!” she blurted and turned with a still red face. “I mean- I will, I’ll know.. and I’ll come find you if I need you, but- I- obviously won’t.. because I'll be in the shower.. so..” She sighed and turned back around to walk up the stairs shamefully, going to their room to find some clothes.

Sam followed as she went up the stairs, pausing at their door as she went in. “Do you want me to come with you?”

She tensed at the question as she held her clothes and glanced at Sam as her face had yet to cool down. “I..” she mumbled and glanced around rapidly. “I.. didn’t know how to..” She trailed off, avoiding eye contact.

“It’s alright Gabe, I don’t mind,” Sam shook his head with a smile. “You don’t have to say anything, just nod or shake your head.”

She sighed and rubbed her face a little before smiling. “Just.. shut up and get your ass in the shower,” she muttered to him.

He snorted and nodded, grabbing clean clothes before heading off into the bathroom. She huffed but smiled anyway as she followed in after him, shutting the door and locking it.

~

Cas turned his head back toward Dean after a while, a tired look still on his face. “Can I roll over yet?” he mumbled.

Dean gently shook his head. “Not yet,” he mumbled before seeing his face and sighing. “Alright, go ahead,” he mumbled.

Cas sighed softly, turning onto his side and bringing one wing over him. “We’ll probably have to do this tomorrow too,” he huffed, glancing back at Dean. “Are you staying here?”

He shook his head a little. "I think you should let your wings air out and be left alone instead of us cuddling tonight." He smiled and brushed some of Cas' hair away.

Cas frowned a bit but nodded, closing his eyes. “Come back in the morning at least?”

He smirked a little and kissed him. “If you can’t sleep.. drag the blanket down and find me on the couch,” he winked and closed the light. “Goodnight Cas,” he whispered, moving to go downstairs and wait.

Jack peeked out of the kitchen, walking out to sit with him after a few seconds. “How’d it go?” he asked, glancing at the stairs. “I figured you’d stay upstairs.”

“He hated it,” Dean whispered. “But at least he’s feeling a little better, so that’s good.” He smiled softly.

Jack nodded. “How’re you supposed to help a sick angel anyway? I don’t think I’ve had whatever he has.”

He shrugged a bit. “Gabe is the one who’s mostly doing it, I’m just trying,” he laughed. “I have no real idea what I'm doing but we’re working on it..”

“I’m sure he appreciates it,” Jack smiled sympathetically. “I’d help if I could but I’d probably get sick too.”

“Yeah, you stay out of there. And make sure the kids do too,” Dean mumbled before looking at them and frowning. “Where did Sam and Gabby go?” he asked. “I was gone for like ten minutes.”

Jack shrugged. “I’ve been watching the kids. I think they’re getting ready to go to sleep,” he replied, nodding to the kitchen. “And I’m not sure what Ben, Justice, And Audrie are planning, but they know the sickness doesn’t affect humans.”

“Ugh, fine Sam,” Dean joked before frowning. “I don’t know if they’re gonna do something, but I promise you this if they hurt him, I’m going to murder them,” he sighed and glanced at the kids before picking up Logan, who’d fallen asleep. “I’m gonna put all of these guys in bed, then settle in for the night.”

“I’ll help,” Jack offered, standing up to get the kids who were still awake and sending them upstairs. “Are you staying down here?”

"Thanks," he smiled as he made his way up the stairs, into their room, settling Logan down. "Yeah, Cas suggested I stay away just in case something gets on me and spreads to one of the kids," he shrugged. "And I wouldn't want any of them to get sick." He smiled softly.

Jack hummed and nodded, glancing at their door as he sat down on one of the makeshift beds. “I’ll try to keep them in there then.”

He laughed a little. "I appreciate it," he mumbled softly and walked to their room, only to get changed into pajamas and gently kiss Cas on the forehead and leave again, making himself comfortable on the couch as he slept.

Bobby passed through the living room as he headed up to bed, saying goodnight to Dean as he did so, and flipped out the light.

~

Gabe smiled as she readjusted the towel around her chest and dried her short hair. "Thanks, for.. you know, coming with me," she mumbled. "I know we didn't do anything, I just wanted you there." She shrugged and grinned at him.

“I don’t mind,” Sam smiled, pulling on sweatpants and a t-shirt. “We both kinda needed a shower.”

She shrugged and held the towel in place, the belly bump much more prominent as she pouted her lips and gently poked at it like a curious child

“What’s up?” Sam asked, standing behind her slightly.

"Nothing." She shrugged and held her stomach. "I just can't believe four," she whispered softly, tapping her fingers against the towel.

Sam smiled a little, resting his chin on her shoulder. “We’re up to thirteen kids now,” he laughed softly. “Excited?”

“Oh yeah,” she laughed and leaned her head against his before taking a step away to get dressed, only putting one of Sam’s old shirts on before smiling at him. “Ya ever think we should stop?” she laughed slightly.

“Eh, sometimes, but I love our big family,” Sam shrugged with a smile. “What do you think?”

She shrugged and combed through her hair a little, smiling as it already went to her ribs. "I don't know.. It's exactly what I wanted. I've never been with someone as long as you and, even when I have my doubts, everything somehow works out just fine." She laughed a little.

Sam nodded, rubbing his face against her neck. “I’m glad I asked you to marry me. Best decision I’ve ever made.”

Cas opened his eyes after rolling around a bit in an attempt to get comfortable. He stood slowly, holding his head as he became dizzy, and tried walking quietly across the creaking floor.

His words surprised her a little as she dropped the comb and laughed a little, turning to stare at him. "The best..?" she whispered, her eyes scanning over his face before turning her head at the sound she thought was someone walking in the hall.

“One of them, yes,” Sam smiled, turning his head. “One of the kids up?”

“One?” she laughed before shaking her head. “Hold that thought,” she told him as she opened the door and frowned as no one was in the hall before glancing in Cas’ room frowning at him as she took his arm in her hand. “You should be in bed..” she whispered to him.

“Can’t sleep,” Cas mumbled, trying to pull his arm away. “I’m going to find Dean.”

“I figured he’d be in there with you,” Sam shrugged, following after her.

“Cas.. you need your rest,” Gabe frowned at him. “Please lay back down,” she whispered softly before glancing at Sam. “No, they decided to sleep apart.”

“I can’t sleep,” Cas repeated, swaying on his feet for a moment before steadying himself again. “Did I wake anyone else up?”

“No,” she mumbled and gently took hold of his waist to help him out of the room and down the stairs to gesture to Dean. “Be careful and just get some rest.” She smiled at him.

“Go keep yourself healthy,” Cas smiled back, holding onto the wall until he’d made it to the bottom of the stairs, sitting on his knees next to the couch. “Dean?”

Dean shifted a little in his sleep, stretching and yawning before opened his eyes to look at Cas, immediately sitting up with wide eyes. "Cas? What are you doing?" he whispered.

“I couldn’t sleep,” Cas shrugged softly, rocking back and forth on his knees. “It got too cold so I got the blankets, and then it was too hot.”

He frowned at him as he stuck his arms out for him, gently lifting him up into his lap. “It’s okay, I know it’s gonna be stressful,” he whispered and kissed his head. “Lay on me, come on,” he mumbled.

Cas smiled softly, slowly moving to lay on him, laying his wings out. “Thank you.”

He smiled and pet his hair as he laid back and rubbed his shoulders gently. “No need to thank me Cas,” he whispered.

“Yes, there is,” Cas slurred out, a yawn cutting him off.

"No," Dean whispered, pressing a kiss into his hair. "Now sleep."

~

“Speaking of rest, you should probably get some too,” Sam nodded, gesturing to the bedroom.

She glanced at him and scoffed a little, moving back inside their room to lay on the bed. "Only because you asked ever so nicely," she mumbled sarcastically.

Sam snorted. “Just trying to watch out for you,” he said as he moved under the covers with her.

“I’m joking.” She laughed and moving closer to him, smiling widely as she gently kissed him. “Now, about what you were saying with asking me to marry you and stuff..” She smiled widely.

“It was one of the many good decisions I made with you,” Sam continued with a grin. “Proposing, marrying you, starting a family..”

“Aw,” Gabe smiled and tucked wet hair behind Sam’s ear before resting her hand on the back of his neck, messing with his hair. “First time?” she whispered and grinned softly.

“First time for what?” Sam tilted his head with a smile. “There’s a lot of firsts.”

"Getting married and having kids," she mumbled softly. "Is it your first time having a family.. of your own?"

“Ah- yeah,” Sam nodded. “Obviously I’ve had relationships, but most of them never went anywhere, or something else would happen.. anyway. But having my own family was a big first for me.”

She frowned a little and shifted a little closer, as much as her stomach would allow. "What do you mean?" she whispered. "..By.. something else would happen?" she asked.

“Uh.. just, a girl before you,” Sam shook his head hesitantly. “Died in a fire, took me a while to get over so I hadn’t been with anyone for years until I met you.”

“Oh,” She mumbled and gently let go of his head to hold her hands subconsciously around the necklace. “I’m sorry..” she mumbled, glancing down.

“It’s alright, seriously,” Sam shook his head again, settling a hand on her shoulder. “I’ve been doing alright with it for a long time now, and besides, I have you.”

She smiled a little and moved into his neck, closing her eyes. “Thanks,” she smiled and looked up to gently kiss him.

Sam smiled down at her, taking a moment to kiss her back. “It’s late,” he murmured softly, brushing his fingers through her hair. “We should sleep.”

She frowned when he pulled away and sighed. “I’m just not tired,” she mumbled, pouting at him. “Do you wanna sleep?” she asked.

“A little bit,” Sam smiled apologetically. “I kinda forget angels don’t need sleep.”

She shrugged and reached up to stroke his hair. “Don’t worry about it. Rest up,” she whispered and kissed his forehead before burrowing her way into his neck and cuddled close to him.

“‘Kay,” Sam murmured tiredly, holding her back and falling asleep relatively quickly.

She smiled and waited a few hours before tugging on his necklace to mess with the grace, watching it swirl around and smiling widely before putting it down to sleep herself.


	32. Chapter 32

Sam woke up around 8 in the morning, taking a moment to wake up before kissing Gabe’s forehead and getting up to head down and start breakfast, smirking a little at Dean and Cas on the couch.

Gabe smiled softly to herself and cuddled into the warmth Sam left behind as she snuggled into the blankets more.

Dean snored a little from where he was laying with Cas on top of him, the blanket down to their waist thanks to his wings preventing it to be up close.

Sam took a couple of boxes of cereal out, pouring himself a bowl and leaving them on the table for the kids once they woke up. He ate his own food as he started on the coffee, glancing out into the living room and walking out to tap Dean on the shoulder.

Dean smiled at the smell of coffee before glancing up at Sam and smiling wider. “Hiya Sammy,” he whispered and kept his arm around Cas as he looked up at Sam.

“Morning,” Sam greeted, nodding to the kitchen. “I’ve got coffee brewing, and the kids’ll be down soon so he might wanna be back upstairs and quarantined.”

Dean nodded a little as he carefully sat up. “Right, thanks,” he mumbled. “Has Gabe been getting sick?” he asked as he got Cas wrapped in the blanket fairly well, getting him into his arms to pick him up and stand.

“I haven’t noticed it yet, but I hope not,” Sam shook his head, moving back toward the kitchen.

Cas grumbled in protest as he was moved, trying to burrow into his chest. “Hot..”

“That’s good.” Dean smiled for a moment at Sam, then frowned at Cas, making his way up the stairs carefully. “I know, I know,” he whispered softly, holding him close. “Just give me a second to lay you in bed.” He smiled as he got to the top and opened the door with his elbow and nudge the door open with his back.

Cas grunted, peeking open one eye. “What time is it?” he mumbled out, trying to look around the room.

“Hey, hey, stay still,” Dean whispered softly as he got him onto the bed and pulled the covers up higher. “About eight, relax,” he whispered to him.

Cas rolled onto his side, looking up at the light coming in through the window and sighing. “I suppose I’ll have to stay in here all day?”

Dean shrugged a little. "A hot bath might help, wanna try?" he mumbled. "Or do you want me to bring you a book?" he teased.

“Both,” Cas answers immediately, trying to push the covers back to he could sit up. “But the book after the bath.”

“Alright, stay here,” he mumbled and gently pushed him back. “I’ll start your bath, but you need to relax.” He smiled a little as he stood up and rolled his sleeves as he made his way to the side bathroom, starting the bath before leaving to find a few books, raising his eyebrows at Sam before leaving and returning, setting a few on the table next to Cas.

Cas was still sitting up when he got back, a pouty look on his face. “I could’ve done it,” he grumbled, picking at loose feathers on his right wing.

“And do I care?” Dean whispered before heading to the bathroom to check the water level before coming back and smiling at him. “Alright, let’s get you undressed and in the tub,” he mumbled, carefully pulling the blankets back.

Cas threw his legs off of the bed and stood, immediately getting dizzy and holding his head, reaching out to grab Dean’s arm and steady himself. “I’m alright,” he insisted, shaking his head a little.

Dean shook his head and sighed, holding him close before gently picking him up to sit on the bed. “Easy there.” He laughed a little and kept him sitting up as he worked his shirt off of him, dropping it to the floor before undoing his pants and working them off. “Alright, now you get to come here.” He smiled and picked him up to carry to the bathroom, setting him down to stand before taking his boxers off and helping him into the tub.

Cas pulled his knees up to his chest as he sat down in the water, bringing his wings into the water and fluttering them lightly. “This would be much easier if the tub were bigger.”

He shrugged a little and rolled up his sleeves to stick in the water, petting his wings to get them wet. “Sorry, it’s the biggest one we have,” he frowned.

“I know, it’s just hard when you have wings,” Cas laughed softly, leaning forward slightly to try and get them further into the water.

“I know,” Dean frowned and gently messed with the feathers. “Do you want me to stay or leave you alone for a while?” he asked, smiling.

“Doesn’t matter,” Cas shrugged. “I might need help getting feathers out of the water later, though.”

“Alright well, have fun.” He laughed a little and stood up. “Call me if you need me,” he smiled.

~~~

Dean frowned as he kept his arm around Emerald, watching Sam damn-near cry as he paced the room. “Sam, take a seat,” he sighed and stood up, letting go of Emerald a second. “She’s gonna come home with all four and be fine.” Dean smiled, obviously trying to keep him calm instead of being honest.

Sam ignored him, fiddling with the necklace hanging around his neck, and took to staring at the clock for a few seconds before pacing again.

Jack sighed, leaning over onto his fist. “Should we call Cas? He’s with her right now isn’t he?”

“He is, but if there’s four then he’ll be really busy,” Dean whispered softly, rubbing his face and staring at Sam with a frown.

Michael frowned as he appeared anxiously in the living room, staring at Sam before looking at Jack. “We need your help,” he frowned and put a hand on his shoulder.

Jack blinked in surprise and tilted his head. “What for?” he asked as Sam jumped at the sudden new voice, still staying silent.

“It’s Gabe, I can’t explain,” he said quickly and disappeared with Jack as Dean stood up.

Dean glanced at Sam and frowned, putting a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, I’m sure she’s okay..”

“Yeah, and that’s why Michael came to get Jack,” Sam grumbled for the first time in a while, voice catching in his throat for a moment.

Dean sighed and moved forward to grip his shoulders. “Hey, calm down,” he whispered, patting his face a little. “She’ll be alright. Listen. She will.”

Sam scoffed, jerking out of his grip and moving to sit on the couch, staring at the blue that was swirling around inside his necklace. “Sure..”

He frowned and sighed, sitting down quietly. He waited a few long minutes before standing up and seeing them behind the couch. “Sam..” Dean whispered, tapping his shoulder.

Balthazar smiled softly as he held a baby, Michael and Cas each hold one and Jack holding another as the one he had moved around. Uriel frowned as he held Gabriel close, glancing at her face.

Sam jumped up from the couch as he saw them, unsure of who to go to first as he glanced between the five of them. “Is she..?” he started, trailing off as he looked back at Gabriel.

“Sleeping, she’s..” Michael frowned and stared at her, “.. stable. We were able to keep her alive, but she’s working with a lot of borrowed grace,” he whispered. “She passed out halfway through, but we made sure she was alright.” Michael smiled softly at him.

Dean smiled as Cas held Evan, messing with the cute curly nose he had before looking at Sam. “I told you she’d be fine,” he whispered.

Sam sighed and nodded, managing a small smile. “We’ve got a bed in our room for the babies, you can just uh.. bring them back there,” Sam offered, walking around them to the hallway. “Do you need help with her?”

Uriel smiled a little at him. “Do you want to carry her?” he asked softly as all his siblings took the quadruplets to the other room and set them all in separate cribs with their names, unsure if Gabe knew which was which.

Sam nodded, walking forward and picking her up gently to take her to the room. Jack was leaning over one of the cribs, smiling warmly down at whichever baby was in it. “They’re fine, by the way,” he whispered as Sam came in. “Just keep an eye on Gabe.”

Dean smiled widely. “I don’t think he’ll be able to. This past week he’s had Cas and Jack on speed dial.” Dean smiled and patted Sam’s shoulder. “And since we moved in, they’ve been working on the room,” he grinned.

“We’ve been working on a lot of rooms,” Sam said quietly, pulling the covers over Gabe and stepping back. “Kids rooms are mostly finished, these four’s are almost done.”

Gabe’s head dropped onto the pillow, her cheek pressing against the pillow as her hair fell into her lifeless face.

Dean smiled softly at him. “And then we might be able to get that pool in,” he joked and smiled at Cas.

“Maybe,” Cas reiterated. “We need to finish the house first. And I was thinking we get a hot tub, too.”

“We’ll decide on those later,” Sam waved them off. “You guys probably don’t feel too hot either after keeping her stable all night.”

“I doubt it,” Dean frowned and looked at Cas. “You wanna turn in for the night?” He smiled at Cas softly.

Logan pulled gently on his dad’s hand. “Are we allowed to see our sisters?” he asked.

“And brother,” Matthew pointed out, looking into Eris’ crib before Ella started crying from across the room.

“Huh,” Michael mumbled. “They all seem to cry so much..” he muttered, glancing at Sam as he noticed his brothers had left.

Cas shrugged a little. “We’ve all had a stressful night, they may be able to sense it,” he sighed, leaning over into Dean.

Sam hurried over to the crib, doing his best to calm her down. “They’ll be alright, and we can always call Chuck over if we’re unsure.”

Dean frowned and put an arm around him to relax him a little. “It’s kind of late, but it’d be a good idea to have him come over.”

Cas yawned and nodded. “I’ll try to contact him,” he offered, going quiet for a moment as he focused.

Dean smiled a little and glanced at Sam before giving Cas bunny ears behind his head to try and get Sam to laugh in the awkward quietness.

Sam glanced over and snorted, still holding the baby against his chest until there was a knock at the door. “Hello?” Chuck’s voice echoed a bit down the hall.

“Could you go get him?” Cas asked, moving to sit down on the edge of the bed.

“Yeah,” Dean whispered and gently let go of Cas’ shoulder before going down the hall and to the large living space. “Hey Chuck, they’re right this way.” He smiled and waited for him so he wouldn’t get lost before coming into the room with him.

Chuck nodded, staring around the house as they walked. “I knew you guys moved, but I didn’t expect it to be THIS big,” he said in wonder, shaking his head as they entered the room. “How is she?”

Dean and Sam shared a glance as Michael spoke up. “Not well. She’s had quadruplets and barely made it. She’s working off of everybody’s borrowed grace and can’t move, let alone wake up. We’re sure she will soon, but as of right now..” Michael frowned and trailed off.

Chuck frowned, walking forward quickly and placing his hand over her forehead. “You’re drained too,” he noted, glancing from Michael to Cas and back to Sam, eyes lingering on his necklace for a moment before he shook his head. “Michael, over here now.”

Michael sighed softly and came closer to stand next to him. “I know.. I had to keep her alive though,” he whispered softly.

Chuck sighed. “I understand that, but you should’ve called me,” he chided softly, keeping one hand on Gabe and placing the other on Michael’s.

Michael shrugged a little before taking his hand away to stare at him. “Do her first..” he ordered his own father.

“What, you think I can’t multitask?” Chuck scoffed before giving him a small smile. “Because you’re right. But don’t move from that spot or I’ll hunt you down after. That goes for you too, Castiel.”

Cas smiled sheepishly and glanced down at the floor before turning around to look at Sam, squinting at him. “You’re positive the babies are healthy, Michael?” he asked, obviously avoiding whatever he was thinking about.

Michael shrugged and took his seat by his sister’s legs, watching her anxiously before glancing at Cas. “Yes..?” he asked, a little confused. “All four,” he suddenly said, realizing it as he looked at Sam and smiled a little. “We promise.”

Dean stared at them before gently laying his chin on Cas’ shoulder and whispered to him. “Alright spill, what are you two hiding?”

“Uh,” Cas trailed off, glancing at Michael before looking back at Dean and lowering his voice to nearly a whisper. “I uh, just noticed Sam’s necklace. It’s interesting.”

Dean looked at it and smiled. “Yeah it’s the grace she gave him for Christmas,” he whispered. “It is kinda cool,” he mumbled obliviously before smiling a little.

Michael shared a glance with Cas before frowning, turning his head as Gabe woke up.

Gabe opened her eyes a little, shifting to sit up before immediately being led back down. She groaned a little and refused to stay down, fighting with her father to sit up, struggling.

“Gabriel lay still,” Chuck huffed, keeping his hand in place. “I’m trying to help you, you’re still way too drained.” He glanced over at Dean. “Grace? What grace?”

Gabriel froze at the conversation, sitting up to take her father’s hand.

“Sam’s necklace, Gabe put grace in it to give to him for Christmas,” Dean explained. “Cas said it looked interesting.”

Gabriel squeezed Chuck’s wrist to get his attention, staring at him with wide, pleading eyes.

Chuck opened his mouth to respond before looking down at her. “Grace in a necklace?”

She frowned and nodded softly, looking down as she let go of his hand. “..Grace,” she whispered again.

Chuck squinted at her. “You need more of that and you know it, why don’t we just take it from..” he trailed off as he looked up at Sam, staring at the necklace for a long time.

Sam looked around at them all in confusion, glancing at the necklace every so often. “What? What’s wrong?”

She frowned and stared at Chuck before getting out from under the covers to dangle her legs off the bed. “Don’t- Dad..”

Michael sighed and glanced at Cas before standing. “That?” he asked, pointing to the grace.

“Michael, stop!” she pleaded.

“It’s not grace,” he said plainly.

“Michael!” she shouted, holding back tears as she looked at Sam guiltily before looking away.

“Huh?” Sam set the baby he’d been holding back down into the crib and picked up the little cylinder. “What do you mean? What is it?”

“It’s uh..” Chuck pressed his lips together and looked over at Cas and Michael. “Did you two know about this?”

Michael looked at Castiel and nodded. “We both knew,” he frowned a little. “I noticed, and Cas has known for a few months,” he sighed.

Gabe hugged her knees to her chest as she stared at the bed, trying not to scream at her father and brothers before looking at Cas for just a shred of hope. “..Stop them,” she whispered.

Cas frowned, wringing his hands together. “I don’t think she wants to continue this conversation,” he sighed, nodding to Gabe. “It’s upsetting her.”

Michael frowned and looked at her before looking at Cas. “So not telling him is an even better idea? Because hiding it from him is an amazing idea, right?” he asked angrily.

“Dude, if it’s her secret then she’ll tell when she’s ready,” Dean told him off, standing up to glare at him.

“Not if it’s something this big- she’s can’t hide the fact that-“

“It’s my baby!” Gabe screamed at Michael to finally get him to stop and began crying again, pressing her face into her knees.

Dean stayed frozen as he watched Michael’s face turn before looking back at Gabe and turned to stare at Sam.

Sam stood silent as everything quieted down, holding the charm gingerly in his hand. “Your baby?” he echoed, staring down at it for a few seconds.

Cas glared at Michael before turning to him and nodding hesitantly. “Y-yes.”

“I’m carrying our baby?” Sam smiled softly after a while, still staring at it down in his hand.

Dean gently pulled on Cas’ shoulder to gesture to the door, pulling Michael out with him, nodding his head to Chuck.

“I..” She swallowed, staring at the sheets on the bed as if they’d give her an idea of what to say. “..I’m sorry,” She whispered out.

Sam frowned a little as he looked up, sitting down on the bed next to her as they left. “Nothing to be sorry for,” he stated, a reassuring smile appearing on his face again. “I mean, yeah, I probably would’ve liked to have known a little sooner than this, mostly because I’m not usually very careful with jewelry..” He shook his head and held it in his palm again. “But I’m not mad.”

She looked up at him with tears in her eyes and nodded as tons fell from her face. “I’m sorry.. I- I could only take one out..” she whispered as she stared up at him. “I- I couldn’t.. die again. I couldn’t leave you.. not again. Not after what you went through..” she whispered, closing her mouth as her lip quivered, staring at her child, still stuck in the glass case before crying again, burying her face into her knees to sob.

Sam dropped his hand slowly and moved over to hug her, head resting against her shoulder. “I’m not mad,” he repeated quietly. “You did what you could, and you’re still here, aren’t you? All of you, even this one, technically.”

She lifted her head up to hug him tightly, sobbing into his chest as she slowed down after a few minutes of meaningful quietness and gently sat up to stare at her baby. “I uh..” she stopped to breathe, glancing away from the baby. “I never actually did know the gender so I just.. called them Sam for when they got older,” she whispered. “It was originally um.. identical twins and fraternal twins.. I hadn't known the gender yet,” she whispered, smiling a little as she wiped her eyes. “But when they separated I.. knew I couldn’t handle five so.. here’s little Sam.”

Sam’s smile brightened as he stared down at the necklace. “Really?” he beamed, looking up at her excitedly.

Gabe smiled at his reaction and nodded, wiping her face more. “Again I.. didn’t know the gender.” She laughed a little and rolled the tube around in her finger before setting the baby down. “Um.. I know now’s.. not a good time but.. if I take little Sam back, I can become pregnant again and have them, so they’re not like- trapped, I promise.” She laughed a little. “But.. Is it okay if I..?” she asked, sticking her hands out a little.

“Um,” Sam uttered hesitantly, glancing at the door. “I guess but.. let Chuck heal you a little more first? You kinda went through a lot, and you’re still not up to full strength.”

“I know, I just.. I feel bad setting little Sam back nine months,” she frowned and glanced at him in all seriousness. “We’re not gonna tell little Sam about this when they’re older right?” she asked softly.

“No, they don’t have to know,” Sam shook his head. “Just please heal up first?”

Gabe nodded and smiled a little, putting the necklace back around Sam’s neck. “Big Sam,” she smiled and cupped his face to kiss him. “Little Sam.” She smiled widely, holding the baby. “That’s my Sammy’s,” she grinned and laughed a little.

Sam snorted and laughed, leaning his face down onto her shoulder. “Should we bring them back in then?”

She kissed his head and nodded a little. “Please and thank you,” she laughed a bit and messed with his hair before kissing him again. “Alright now you can,” she mumbled.

Sam smiled at her, getting up for a moment to poke his head out into the hall. “You’re permitted entry.”

She laughed a little and smiled at his goofiness as her family entered again, glaring at Michael a little before smiling at Sam again.

“So..” Dean mumbled a little.

“We named them Sam,” Gabe smiled and laid back as Chuck pressed a hand against her forehead and stomach. “Uh, little Sam, and big Sam.”

Dean and Michael both had a confused face as Dean looked at Sam. “You’re big Sam and baby in the glass tube is little Sam?” he asked.

“Yes,” Sam grinned, returning to his place next to Gabe.

“I think it’s endearing,” Cas smiled.

“We don’t know the gender yet, but that’s why I liked the name. Gender-neutral, and also Sam’s name,” Gabe smiled and pushed Chuck back to sit up. “Plus, if it’s a boy, it’ll be a Sam Jr.,” she smiled as Chuck pushed her back down. “And, it’ll be seven boys and seven girls.”

“I think it’s.. strange,” Michael mumbled awkwardly.

“I think Gabe just needs to lay back and take the healing,” Dean laughed.

“I think Michael and Castiel need to get back over here so I can work on them once I’m done,” Chuck sighed, a small smile spreading across his face as he listened to them. “How are you feeling Gabriel?”

Michael grimaced a bit and sat down on the ground next to Chuck.

“Amazing, better than amazing, I’m feeling great and happy, like my god I feel-“

“Please shut up,” Michael told her. “You’re my sister and I love you, but you’re fucking annoying.” He shared a laugh with Gabe as she sat up and smacked him in the head.

“Oh, you,” she scoffed and jokingly glared at him.

Dean shared a glance with Sam and smiled widely before mouthing, “Us.”

Sam smirked at him and nodded in agreement.

Cas laughed softly as he sat down on the edge of the bed, hunched over slightly. “Think we’ll get sick again from using so much grace?” he sighed.

“No, you should be fine, since I’m healing you,” Chuck shook his head. “If you let it recharge itself you’ll be in trouble though. How many other angels helped out with his?”

“Uh..” Gabe mumbled and looked at Michael.

“Uriel and Balthazar,” Michael nodded a little. “And Dean’s kid, Jack.. things were getting worse so we didn’t have much of a choice.” He frowned apologetically at Dean.

Gabe grinned widely as she was done, standing up excitedly and not getting dizzy. “Oh hell yes,” she grinned and ran straight for the baby’s cribs before screaming. “Samuel! What the fuck is this?!”

Dean looked at Sam and shook his head with wide eyes in fear.

“What?” Sam asked worriedly, turning around to face her. “What happened?”

“This!” She frowned, picking up Ella. “This isn’t Eris!” she explained, pointing to the name above the crib before sighing and walking to Erin. “That’s Eris!” she frowned and switched all of the babies in the crib before looking at Evan. “At least you got Evan right,” she sighed at him as Dean and Michael tried not to laugh at him.

“Hey, I didn’t put them there,” Sam insisted, standing up from the bed. “That’s on your brothers and nephew!”

She laughed and shook her head, glancing at the necklace again before pouting at him a little. “..Now?” she asked softly.

Sam tilted his head for a moment before nodding in understanding, smiling softly as he handed her the necklace.

“Be careful,” Cas warmed softly, holding still as Chuck pressed his palms over his and Michael’s heads.

She smiled excitedly and took it in her hands, holding it against her chest as she closed her eyes a little to make it glow before pressing it to her stomach, smiling as she pulled the vile away, now with a light blue mist, obviously different from the first. “Hey Sam..” she whispered softly.

Sam smiled and tilted his head. “Yeah Gabe?” he prompted, glancing down at the little tube.

She smiled widely at him, handing him the tube with grace instead of the baby. “I’m pregnant,” she grinned and tried her best to keep from laughing.

Sam laughed, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. “No shit?”

She laughed and hooked the necklace back around his neck, smiling widely. “No shit,” she joked back softly and pulled away to hold her small stomach. “Got one more a-comin’,” she grinned.

Dean patted his shoulder and smiled. “Congrats. You’re a dad,” he said and laughed as Gabe snorted.

“Again,” Cas deadpanned with a grin, standing up from the bed as Chuck pulled his hand away.

“Let’s make it the last time, okay?” Chuck suggested with a soft laugh. “And invite me this time.”

“Alright, Dad..” Gabe mumbled and smiled a little. “I will, and- we can all be there for the gender reveal!” She grinned widely. “What do you think?” she asked Chuck and glanced back at Sam with a softer smile.

“Perfect idea,” Sam laughed. “Better than the cupcakes?”

“Yes, better than the cupcakes.” She smiled widely and looked at Chuck. “Please tell me you’ll come to little Sam’s gender reveal?” she asked softly.

“Yeah, of course, I will,” Chuck nodded in agreement. “I’ll bring gifts and everything.” He glanced back at Michael. “And I’ll bring him.”

“Aw!” she grinned and hugged Chuck again. “Thanks, and I'll be excited for all of me and Sam’s friends from work to meet you and Michael” she grinned. “Oh, Charlie,” she mumbled, standing by the crib. “Hey Dad, can you pass me my phone?” she asked, picked up Erin with a smile. “It should be on the nightstand.”

“Uh, yeah, yeah,” Chuck nodded as he reached over for the phone and handed it to her.

“Don’t freak out, our friends know about the angel stuff,” Sam laughed softly, leaning over towards Gabe.

“Which friend is this?” Cas asked, resuming his place next to Dean.

She smiled and called Charlie, holding the phone up to her ear. “Hey, guess who just had a few kids?” she laughed teasingly. “Yeah like- maybe an hour ago.” She smiled, gently setting Erin down and laughing. “Don't crash,” she joked and tucked her phone in her back pocket to look at Cas. “Her name is Charlie, she works with Sam.”

“Wait, medieval queen of Moondoor Charlie?” Dean asked.

“Seriously?” Gabe deadpanned.

“Yeah, that’s our little sister, Charlie,” Dean laughed.

Gabe turned to Sam, shocked. “Sister?!”

“So to speak,” Sam laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “She’s kinda adopted by us into the family, sorta like Bobby, you know? But Dean first, he went with her to a LARP session.”

“You LARP?” Gabe asked Dean with a laugh.

“Gabe, you went with us like, two months ago as a villager..” Dean glared at her as they both became quiet.

“Anyways,” Gabe smiled widely. “Charlie’s on her way and I'm feeling great, so.. not important, I’m just feeling good,” she mumbled softly, nodding as she trailed off a bit.

Sam smiled and nodded. “She’ll be excited.”

“Charlie?” Chuck asked in confusion, standing next to Michael as he finished healing him.

“Yeah?” Gabe asked, a little confused as she glanced at Sam. “What’s wrong with Charlie?” she asked softly with a concerned frown.

“Nothing, nothing,” Chuck insisted. “I think, I mean, I know of a lot of Charlies so you’re gonna have to be a little more specific.”

“Oh,” Gabe laughed. “Red-haired girl, she’s a nerd and loves TV shows and stuff..” She shrugged. “I don’t know her last name though.. Sam?”

“Bradbury,” Sam told him. “Charlie Bradbury, she works in the same building as me.”

“Ah!” Chuck nodded with a grin. “Well, it’ll be nice to meet more people. Michael, what are your plans?”

Gabe smiled and walked over to smile at Michael. “Please stay and meet her..?” she whined.

“I would, but I have business in Heaven,” Michael said and hugged her quickly. “Call me when you’re starting the baby shower.” He smiled before going away.

“Aw,” Gabe pouted as she sat on the bed. “I guess,” she mumbled before smiling. “I’m really excited to see Charlie again, it’s been a few months.”

“Every time I go back to work she bugs me about meeting them,” Sam laughed. “She’s also determined to make nerds out of them, in her words.”

She shrugged and smiled. “The price to pay for having a sister,” she joked before jumping up quickly as the doorbell rang along with a knock, running from the room.

“Hey, slow down you’re still-“ Dean sighed as she went and greeted Charlie. “Guess being pregnant doesn’t matter when you’re seeing your adopted sister in law,” he mumbled.

“Charlie!” Gabe grinned and hugged her tightly as they both pulled away.

“I ran four ted lights and a handful of stop signs but that’s okay-“ Charlie laughed and followed Gabe into her room.

“Charlie, that’s bad!” she laughed as Charlie shrugged and looked down at one of the girls in the crib.

“We’d prefer you didn’t get into any accidents,” Sam laughed softly, standing from the bed. “And you get your wish, meet the quadruplets.”

“Can I hold one?” Charlie asked excitedly and smiled at Gabe.

“Sure,” Gabe laughed lowered the crib gate to pick Eris up and wrap in the blanket before walking to the bed with Charlie, showing her how to hold her. “She’s about an hour old,” she smiled widely.

“Wow,” Charlie laughed and looked down at her, watching her sleep peacefully, making soft noises in her sleep. “Is that normal?” she asked anxiously.

“Oh yeah, it’s something Sam does in his sleep,” Gabe explained as she stood up to fold the blankets on the bed back.

Sam grumbled, crossing his arms. “I’m not disagreeing but that’s my business,” he joked.

“But it’s cute. Would you like to see a video?” she asked Charlie, holding up her phone. “Along with pictures.”

“Yes please!” Charlie laughed.

“What why?” Sam protested, leaning over her shoulder before Cas pulled him back.

“Let it happen,” Cas laughed. “Dean, help me.”

Gabe glanced at them before starting the video. “Right, watch,” she smiled.

Dean laughed and hugged him, keeping him back as he shook his head. “Come on Sam- let it happen.”

“Right there!” Gabe smiled and turned up the volume to hear him grunting like some puppy.

“Aw! Sam, I didn’t know you were so whiney while you slept,” Charlie teased.

“There are also pictures of Sam laying on Dean and sleeping, cuddling his arm,” Gabe smiled, showing her as she spoke.

Sam sunk dramatically to the floor, hiding his face in his arms. “Nooo.”

Cas grinned, peering over at the pictures. “They really aren’t that bad Sam.”

“They’re cute,” Gabe pouted a little before smiling. “Anyways, Charlie, enjoy the babies, I’m gonna be right out here in the hallway.” She smiled and stood up to walk into the hall, carrying a few things by the door.

Sam picked himself up from the floor and sat on the bed, squinting at Dean and Cas. “You two are enablers,” he sighed before standing up to follow Gabe.

“Charlie Bradbury?” Chuck guessed, smiling as he watched everything go down.

“Maybe,” Dean nodded softly and gently kissed Cas’ head.

“Yes,” Charlie smiled at Chuck. “Sam told you about me I’m guessing,” she laughed.

“Ah, sort of,” Chuck shrugged and smiled before holding out his hand. “I’m Gabriel and Castiel’s dad.”

She gently shook his hand and smiled. “Like, their vessels dad?” she asked.

“Like, their actual one,” Chuck smirked with a shrug.

“Like.. an angel dad?” Charlie asked softly. “Like... God?” she whispered softly in disbelief.

“One and only,” Chuck nodded in confirmation, holding his hands in front of him and smiling. “Great to meet you!”

“Oh,” she mumbled in disbelief before laughing nervously. “That’s nice,” she said in a scared tone.

“You don’t have to worry about him,” Cas assured her. “He’s not as bad as some people make him out to be.”

“Thanks, I think?” Chuck laughed quietly.

“Yeah just.. kind of scared that the actual God who knows everything about me is right in front of me,” she laughed a little.

“Charlie. He tried ordering prostitutes before the end of the world,” Dean laughed.

“Oh, that makes me feel better,” Charlie laughed.

Chuck smiled his thanks and turned back to her. “I’ve already known them for a while, keeping an eye on them and all. How’s your life?”

“Nice. I moved in with my wife a few months back,” Charlie smiled softly. “So is this your first time being a grandpa?” she asked him.

“Not exactly,” he shook his head. “Jack was the first that I met, but there have been others.”

“Others like.. besides Sam’s kids?” Charlie asked softly.

“Well there’s been other Nephilim, but they’re a little hard to track, so I never met them,” he shrugged. “Where did Jack head off to anyway? Didn’t he need to heal too?”

Dean glanced around and sighed, looking at Cas “Can you find him?” he frowned at Cas.

Cas nodded and disappeared from the room, taking a few minutes before he returned with Jack. “He was sleeping on the couch.”

“Aw, poor Jacky,” Dean joked a little.

Jack rubbed his eyes and looked up at Dean. “What’d I have to come up here for?”

Dean smiled softly and took his shoulder to lead him to the bed. “You need Chuck to heal you before you can rest or else you’ll get sick,” Dean smiled

“Oh,” Jack mumbled, attempting to stifle a yawn as he sat down and ending up pulling an odd, strained face. “I mean, even if I do get sick it’s not like I’m doing anything since I graduated last year.”

Dean shook his head and put an arm around him. “I don’t care, Jack. It’s better to let Chuck heal you, and then you can sleep,” he smiled.

Jack grunted but nodded, glancing up at Chuck as he set his hand on his head.

Dean smiled and leaned him into his chest, holding his son as he smiled. “Thanks for doing this a lot Chuck,” he mumbled.

“It’s no problem,” Chuck assured him. “I’ve told Gabriel and Castiel before, come get me if you need me, since you know where I live.”

Dean laughed a little and gently picked up Jack. “I’m gonna put him in his room to rest,” he smiled. “I’m starting to realize how good of an idea it was to keep a room for every kid.”

“Alright well, I should probably head off to find everybody else,” Chuck smiled. “See you all sometime.”

Cas nodded as Chuck disappeared from the room. “Is he asleep again already?” he asked Dean before he could leave the room.

~

Gabe smiled to herself as she put blue and pink paint down on some pallets and looked up at Sam from the bottom of the stairs. “Oh.. hey,” she smiled softly.

“Hey,” Sam grinned. “Whatcha up to?”

“Nothing much,” she smiled and pushed the blue paint tray at him. “Can you step in this and step on the floor right before the steps against the wall?” she whispered softly.

Sam nodded and picked up the brush, moving to where he could paint but give her room to finish what she was doing.

She smiled softly and took the blue paint. “Okay now let me paint the bottom of your feet,” she said suddenly.

“What?” Sam laughed softly, turning to look at her. “I don’t wanna kick you by accident.”

“Just step in the fucking paint and stand here,” Gabe sighed and pointed at the bottom of the stairs.

Sam smiled and nodded, sliding his socks off and stepping gingerly into the paint, making a face at the feeling before stepping just before the first step.

She smiled widely and stood up. “Don’t move,” she ordered sternly before leaving the room.

“Uh.. alright,” Sam sighed, smiling up at her as she left. “How long though?”

“Until I come back with water,” Gabe called out and came back with a rag. She smiled and held it out to him and helped him to sit on the steps to wipe his feet. “Don't get paint anywhere else please,” she laughed.

“I’ll try not to,” Sam laughed, taking the rag and wiping the paint away. “Are we doing any more than this?”

“Yup.” She smiled as she sat on the steps above his feet and painted her small feet pink before standing on the first step, giggling as she carefully moved to sit and wipe her feet, the bottoms stained a soft pink as she stood up with black paint and a small brush, painting Sam’s name on the floor under his. “All of the kids are going to,” she smiled widely.

Sam grinned, leaning over a little as he sat on the stairs. “Want me to get them?”

“After these two dry, I don’t trust them all at once.” She laughed a little and moved up to paint her name, spelling it Gabby instead of Gabe.

“Can do,” Sam smiled and nodded, resting his head on his hands as she painted.

She smiled and stared at them happily. “I can’t wait until we get little Sammy’s,” she smiled and looked at Sam.

Sam nodded in agreement, grinning brightly. “Then in a few years, we can look back at them.”

“Exactly.” She smiled and put the brush down and sat next to Sam. “And maybe one or two more along the line,” she shrugged. “But I think little Sammy should be the last.”

“Yeah,” Sam laughed softly, looking up the steps and back down. “This is gonna get really messy.”

“Nah,” Gabe grinned and checked the paint. “All dry.” She smiled widely and grabbed the black paint. “I think I'm gonna paint their names first,” she mumbled and began painting Audrie’s name.

“The older kids shouldn’t be too much trouble,” Sam snorted. “We’ll do them first once you finish.”

“Good idea,” she laughed and moved up to paint Matthew’s name and moved up to paint Logan too.

Sam hummed softly to himself as he watched her, leaning against the stairs.

She moved up every step as she continued the names until she was almost fourteen steps up and froze. “Do I write Sammy? Like- or little Sam? I would write Sam Jr. but I don’t know if they’re a boy,” she frowned.

“If we aren’t sure yet, we could just go with Little Sam,” he suggested. “Keep a ‘Little Sam, Big Sam’ theme going.”

She laughed and shrugged. “I’m stuck on Sammy though, cuz it’s like.. I don't know, a kid’s nickname,” she frowned. “But if it’s a boy I wanna do Sam Jr.” She hummed. “On second thought we could always wait.” She shrugged and smiled widely.

Dean looked at Cas and nodded softly, carrying Jack to the stairs before pausing. “Do I have permission to walk?” he asked Sam and Gabe.

“Yeah, just avoid the names and footprints,” Gabe laughed and waved him up as he began to walk with Jack.

“We can wait if it makes it easier,” Sam agreed, smiling at Dean and following after the two of them. “Well, he passed out quick.”

“Yeah, he must’ve used a lot of grace to help Gabe,” Dean smiled widely.

Gabe smiled at her nephew before taking the black paint to move to the bottom of the stairs, starting with Dean and Cas’ names as he moved up to their kid’s names on the left side of the stairs.

“Most likely, it was pretty urgent.” Sam stopped at the top of the stairs and sat down to watch Gabe and wait for Dean to come back.

Cas leaned over Evan’s crib, sticking his finger in for the baby to grab hold of. “Dean was very happy about this one,” he said with a smile, looking over at Charlie. “They named him Evan Dean.”

Dean came back quickly and looked at Sam before looking at Gabe in confusion. “What’s she doing?” he asked softly to not disturb her.

Charlie smiled widely as she looked at the sleeping baby. “Aw, that’s adorable,” she smiled and stood up to put Eris back and smile at Evan. “Aw, he’s got a cute button nose,” she cooed.

“Painting the stairs,” Sam hummed. “Pretty sure you and Cas will be next up to get paint on your feet.”

Cas grinned and nodded in agreement, pulling his hand back a little. “I wonder if he’ll get Dean’s personality too.”

“What?” he asked confused and concerned a bit. “Why?” he whispered.

“I hope not,” Charlie joked and smiled a little. “I think Matthew is more than anyone else.”

“Don’t worry,” Sam laughed softly, gesturing to the painted footprints at the bottom of the stairs. “We’re having everyone do it. There’s still a little dried paint on my feet.”

“You aren’t wrong,” Cas smiled, glancing at the door. “Speaking of children, we should probably go find Sam and Dean.”

“I did it!” Gabe smiled at Dean. “I’d show you but I’m in the middle of the stairs and don’t really wanna break my neck and kill little Sam.” She laughed and continued painting Emma’s name.

“Please don’t, I don’t think Sam or anyone would cope well,” Dean frowned.

“Oh, probably,” Charlie sighed a little and left the room to find Gabe and look up the stairs. “What are you guys doing? And why are Sam’s feet blue?” she asked in confusion.

“Just doing a little painting,” Sam laughed and shrugged, lifting his foot to try and pick off bits of paint.

“Yes we can see that, but WHY?” Cas prompted, raising an eyebrow as he studied the staircase.

Gabe frowned a little and looked at Cas, anxiously messing with the paintbrush. “Like.. to add each family member,” she said. “To show how much bigger our family is getting.” She shrugged. “I don’t know, we can paint over it,” she suggested, standing up.

“No- No,” Dean stopped her, pointing down. “You stop judging yourself and keep painting.” He stared at her.

Charlie gently pushed her down and sat with her, smiling as she painted. “I like it,” she said.

Cas stared at the markings thoughtfully, a small smile spreading on his face. “Let me know when you need me,” he told her, letting his wings come out for a moment to fly over the wet paint and land next to Dean, having the wings disappear as soon as he landed. “We’ll do our best not to mess it up.”

She smiled widely and finished up Emerald’s name, washing her brush in the water before standing up. “As long as you walk in the middle and watch the paint,” she smiled softly. “But let’s just give it a minute.” She smiled and stood up, leaving the paint on the ground and moving to the living room, sitting down with Charlie. “Hey, boys, come down here,” she called from the couch, picking up the remote to search through Netflix.

“That one's good- oh so’s that,” Charlie smiled and watched her flip through shows.

Sam stood up and started walking carefully down the stairs, making sure not to touch any wet paint. Once he had reached the bottom, he leaned against the wall next to the staircase. “It’s really important, come on!”

“I just flew up here,” Cas deadpanned, sitting stubbornly on the stairs and refusing to move. “Not bringing my wings out again.”

Dean laughed and shook his head as he walked down, easily avoiding the paint. “Then teleport,” he joked and went to the living room, sitting next to Charlie and smiling. “Ah yeah, TV time.”

“I don’t know, nothing looks interesting but I’m just searching,” Gabe frowned and kept scanning for something.

Cas appeared suddenly on the couch next to Dean, expression still mildly annoyed, and looked over at them. “Cartoons or real people?”

Sam jumped a bit and glanced over at him, shrugging. “I’ll do either one honestly.”

Gabe huffed and stared at all the shows. “I don’t know.” She frowned and went to a comedy movie, unknowing of the plot or actors as it began. “I wanna laugh,” she grinned.

“Do you not read the story?” Dean asked her in disbelief.

“I like a mystery,” Gabe shrugged and smiled as she snuggled her way under Sam’s arm, pressing close to his chest with a smile.

Sam grinned and rested his arm over her, leaning back to watch. “Let’s see how it goes.”

Cas smiled a little, leaning his head over into Dean’s shoulder. “Live a little, Dean.”

She grinned and leaned into him, yawning already as she nuzzled into his chest, closing her eyes easily.

“Fine,” Dean muttered and rolled his eyes a little.

Cas laughed against his neck. “Shh, it’s starting,” he joked quietly.

Dean huffed a little and grumbled but stayed quiet as it started.


	33. Chapter 33

Gabe glanced around the office before finding Sam’s office, not bothering to knock as she opened the door and closed it right behind her, her five-month baby bump sticky out of her dress prominently. “So I was thinking,” she rambled casually. “Since it’s been over half my term and you keep bugging me, I figured I should finally tell you their gender,” she shrugged a little.

Sam glanced up from his laptop, pushing it back a little to give her his attention. “Oh yeah?” he grinned excitedly.

“Yeah, but after your shift.” She smiled widely and walked over to take his laptop and sit on the desk in its place, smiling at him. “Which ended three minutes ago.” She smirked. “Now come on, all of our family is waiting.”

Sam laughed, taking his laptop to put back into his briefcase and setting it on top of the desk, standing from his chair. “Where are we headed then?”

She grinned widely. “First, the house because you are not wearing that,” she pointed to his suit. “And because everyone’s having fun in the yard with purple everything,” she laughed. “Now come on, Charlie’s came there on her day off.” She smiled and climbed down, offering her hands out to him.

“Alright, I’m coming,” Sam laughed, taking her hands in his. “.. Do I own anything purple?”

“Yes now stop thinking and let’s go!” she pouted and looked out the window before pulling him away from the door and walking to the closet in their bedroom to look through Sam’s shirts, finding a plaid one. “Flannel, obviously- but it’s cute.” She smiled and threw it at him. He suddenly changed clothes into the shirt and jeans, his suit on the bed. “Yes, I’m impatient,” she laughed a little.

Sam snorted, standing a little startled as the clothes suddenly appeared on him before shaking it off. “Hey, I’m excited to find out about little Sammy.”

She smiled excitedly and took his hand to lead him out and downstairs through the back door into their large backyard, immediately being hugged by Charlie, hugging her back. “Hey-“

“We missed you! Dean was stressing over the gender and was getting bitter no one knew, even I didn’t,” Charlie laughed softly.

“Well that’s okay because we’ll reveal the gender soon, I just need to use the bathroom real quick,” Gabe smiled softly. “Sammy enjoys bouncing around,” she mumbled and kissed Sam’s cheek before heading inside.

“Sam!” Charlie grinned happily. “We’re taking playful little bets on what gender it’s gonna be, what do you think?”

Sam hummed to himself, shrugging a little. “I wanna say boy,” he decided. “Just where my thought process goes. What does everyone else say?”

“Dean says money downs girl, I say girl just because,” Charlie shrugged. “Cas is insisting it’s a boy.” She laughed a little and shrugged. “Michael thinks it’s a girl, when he’s not being awkward of course,” she mumbled, keeping Sam distracted. “Gabe did make cupcakes, they all have purple icing and purple filling so far.” She glared skeptically. “I’m waiting for a pink one,” she whispered.

Sam snorted. “I’ll be waiting for blue, mostly so I can be right. I’m sure you, Michael and Dean will be against Cas and me.”

“I’m sorry that I have an opinion,” she laughed.

Gabe smiled softly as she came back and hugged Sam’s arm. “Back and relieved,” she smiled widely, glancing at Sam, a hidden excitement in her gaze.

“Welcome back,” Sam laughed. “I’ve been caught up on what’s going on, I think everyone’s just waiting for the reveal.”

“I know,” she smiled and let go of him. “Shit,” she muttered. “I left my phone in your car.. can you go get it?” she asked a little with a frown before smiling at Sam. “Please?”

“Yeah of course,” Sam smiled, kissing her head before starting off around the side of the house to approach his car.

She smiled and shared a glance with Charlie before carefully walking after him, staring at his once white car that was entirely blue and filled to the brim with baby blue balloons inside, biting her lip a little as she watched him.

“Aw dammit,” Charlie whispered and sighed. “Cas was right.” She pouted a little.

“Holy shit!” Sam laughed, opening the door and letting a few fall to the ground. “How many balloons are in here? Hey Charlie!” he continued in a louder tone so she could hear. “Cas and I were right!”

Gabe laughed and smiled as Sam played in the balloons like a child. “Get back here!” she called to him, laughing.

“Shut up!” Charlie yelled and pouted a little, looking at Chuck. “Can you strike me dead?” she joked.

hed, shaking his head.

Sam came happily back, throwing a blue balloon at Charlie as he approached. “Sammy Jr is official!”

Charlie groaned and tossed it away, glaring at Sam. “Jr? You guys agreed on that after.. fourteen kids? Now there’s finally a junior.”

“We had some struggling,” Gabe joked before taking Sam’s hand to make him stop being childish. “Considering quadruplets was not something I signed up for,” she muttered. “I just thought Evan would be better since they all start with E.” She smiled widely.

Sam squeezed her hand gently and grinned. “Hey, Dean got Evan named after him,” he pointed out.”

“And now you get a Sam Jr,” she smiled and patted his arm. “Well deserved too.” She laughed and hugged him tightly. “And we only had one this time.”

“So it’ll be safer,” Sam nodded with a smile, rubbing her shoulder. “We should drag all of the balloons out of the car.”

“And paint your car back to white..” she mumbled softly and laughed. “After the party.” She smiled widely and shrugged, letting go of Sam, moving his arm to her hips to stand comfortably against his side.

“So, Sam Jr..” Charlie smiled. “What’s his middle name gonna be?”

Gabe paused and frowned as she whispered. “Fuck.”

“Uhh.. that’s a good question,” Sam hummed, staring at the grass as if it would give him an idea.

Gabe smiled at him and laughed, shrugging. “We have a few more months, so we’ll talk about it then,” she snorted and caught Sam’s attention by gently kissing him. “Don't think too hard about it,” she joked.

Sam smiled down at her, throwing an arm around her shoulders. “Wanna go tell everybody who was right and who was wrong?”

She laughed and smiled at him. “You’re mean,” she mumbled as she walked with him to Dean and Cas, hugging Cas. “Somebody was right,” she mumbled against his shoulder.

“Which one of us?” Cas laughed softly, glancing over at Dean. “He’s got his heart set on a girl.”

“Come on” Dean pleaded

“Sorry to let you down,” Gabe laughed a little and smiled at him. “He’s a junior.” She shrugged, smiling down at Olivia coming up to her, picking her up. “Are you excited for a baby brother?” She smiled, watching her shake her head. “No?” she laughed.

“I think someone wanted another sister,” Dean mumbled softly and smiled.

Sam laughed softly and shrugged. “And someone else wanted another niece,” he teased.

Dean pouted and grumbled a little as he stuck his tongue out at Sam and walked off.

Gabe laughed and watched him walk away with Charlie. “Isn’t he like thirty?” she mumbled softly.

“Older,” Sam laughed. “And he’s also a child.”

“The both of you are children,” Cas scoffed jokingly, patting Gabriel’s shoulder. “Congratulations on your new son,” he smiled before walking off after Dean.

“Oh?” Gabe laughed and smiled at her brother. “You’re only happy cuz you were right,” she teased him before taking Sam’s hand and smiling up at him. “Last one,” she promised with a giggle.

“Last one,” Sam agreed with a small laugh, squeezing her hand. “We can basically retire now.”

She laughed and intertwined their fingers. “You can if you want to, you could’ve years ago.” She smiled and waved her fingers around. “I could’ve magically made your financial stability perfect years ago,” she whispered.

“That’s true,” Sam hummed in thought. “I’ll definitely think about it, but it still might be a while.”

“No pressure,” she shrugged. “I know you like your friends, and I like them too.” She smiled widely and gestured to Charlie and Dean with Taylor and Tyler on their shoulders. “My point is, I don’t care what you do as long as I’m a part of it,” she smiled, hugging him tightly.

Sam grinned, hunching over to reach her better. “Of course you will be! I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

“Alright, you’re making me cringe,” she joked as she pulled away smiling softly. “I’m ready for little Sammy.” She smiled widely. “You think he’ll be like you?”

“Either that, or the complete opposite,” Sam snorted. “Either way, I’m ready to meet him.”

“What if he’s gay?” she asked jokingly. “You know, I know a Sam who was gay for a while and still would be,” she teased him.

“Bi,” Sam laughed, shrugging. “But yeah, that’s a possibility for all of the kids.”

“I think I actually want them to be gay and bi and lesbian,” she laughed with a smile. “I also think I just don’t care. I’ll still love them all.”

“And I hope they all know that,” Sam grinned and nodded. “Dean and Cas’ kids too.”

“Oh I love our nieces and nephews, and you can’t tell them this, but one of the kids came up to me and told me they liked the same gender,” she smiled. “Besides Emma obviously,” she laughed. “I obviously told them it’s not like Dean and Cas, your gay parents are gonna be angry.”

Sam smiled and tilted his head. “Which kid?” he asked. “Or are you allowed to say?”

“I could, but I don’t think they’d appreciate that,” she snorted a little and smiled at Sam. “Just know.” She smiled and dug her feet into the grass before gently tugging his hand to make her way inside.

Sam nodded in understanding, following after her until they’d made it inside. “If they’re anything like Dean or me, they’ll work themselves up to telling more people,” he smiled softly. “No pressure.”

“I’m not gonna pressure them,” Gabe smiled as she grabbed the paint off the counter and walked up the stairs to sit at the top, painting in ‘Sam Jr’. “But if Sam Jr turns up to be bi, I’m going to be pleased,” she laughed a little.

Sam laughed and nodded. “He’ll be my mini-me.”

“I love him already.” She laughed and patted her stomach as she sat up to sit on the step next to Sam, smiling widely. “I love all the kids too, I just tend to baby the actual babies,” she laughed and watched as Audrie glance up the stairs and smiled widely, jogging up the stairs to sit in front of them. “Yes?” she asked.

“Hey Dad, how do you feel about going to a dance this weekend?” Audrie mumbled and smiled anxiously. “All of my friends are bringing their dads for the daddy-daughter dance and I wanted to go,” she shrugged a little.

“Oh! Yeah, sure,” Sam smiled and nodded enthusiastically. “Think a business suit will work? Or should I pull out the wedding one?”

“Dad!” she laughed and shook her head. “Do you have a pink plaid shirt or a dress shirt?” she asked

“We have both,” Gabe smiled widely. “I picked them out and Sam doesn’t know about them, but we do.”

“Perfect,” Audrie grinned. “Tiffany is bragging about this green dress she got that I liked so I decided to get a pink one and not tell anyone.”

“Is that the pink dress we bought?” Gabe smiled.

“Yeah, the shortish one,” Audrie nodded.

“When did you pick out pink shirts for me?” Sam snorted, looking over at Gabe before shaking his head and turning back to Audrie. “Either way, I’d be happy to go with you.”

“It doesn’t matter,” Gabe laughed and grinned.

“Yes!” Audrie grinned widely. “Thanks, Dad.” She smiled and hugged him before passing between them to go upstairs to her room.

Gabe shrugged and smiled widely at Sam. “Looks like someone’s got a date.”


	34. Chapter 34

Audrie bounced around excitedly in her dress as she slid around in their living room carpet, smiling as she took her dad’s hand and ran around him. “This is gonna be awesome!” she laughed happily.

“Stay still!” Gabe laughed, taking a few pictures of her excited daughter before Audrie stilled and stood next to him, smiling brightly for a few photos. “Alright, be safe.” She smiled and kissed her head as Audrie ran for the door, then kissed Sam softly. “Don’t embarrass her too much in front of her friends,” she teased him.

“I make no promises,” Sam joked, kissing her again before opening the door for Audrie. “Ready to go Squirt?”

Audrie nodded, bouncing around with her curly hair before running to the car in her flats and sitting in the passenger seat, bouncing still as she buckled up. “Yup!” she grinned, gently kicking her feet. “I’m too excited,” she laughed, her hands shaking as she smiled. “This is awesome!”

Sam laughed softly, getting in to start the car. “Bet we’ll win best dressed, what do you think?” he asked with a grin, starting down the road. “And best dancers, obviously.”

She laughed and shook her head. “With moves like yours? No,” she smiled. “You dance like a funky white boy.”

“Well that’s because I am one,” Sam shrugged with a smirk. “I guess it’s good one of us was into dance at some point.”

She giggled and smiled widely. “Yes- and I won medals and trophies.” She giggled and glanced out the window. “I’m really excited. I think I’m overly excited for almost being sixteen,” she mumbled with a smile. “Are you sure you guys raised me right? Or am I overly childish?” she laughed.

“All things considered, we’re almost just as bad sometimes,” Sam snorted. “So you kinda just turned out like the rest of your family.”

“Aw.” She exaggerated a sad expression. “At least we’re not normal,” she shrugged and grinned as the school came into view, staring at her friends waiting as she waited for him to park the car. “Dad c’mon!” she laughed excitedly and smiled at him.

“I’m going as fast as I can,” Sam laughed, putting the car in park and getting out with her. “Alright, let's go show up the other families.”

“Dad, I don’t think that’s how this works,” she mumbled and smiled at him.

“Nah, it totally is,” he joked, holding the door open for her. “So, where to first?”

She laughed and sighed softly as she took hold of his hand. “Most of the girls are already in the gym.” She smiled and walked in happily, gesturing to the gymnasium with all the daughters and fathers. “I’ll show you Tiffany if I see her, which we will.” She grinned and jumped as Ryan hugged her. “Dad, you remember Ryan.”

“Hi, Second Dad!” Ryan smiled widely at him.

“Hey Ry,” Sam greeted, grinning down at her before looking over at Audrie. “Who’s Tiffany exactly?”

“Ew, that basic white bitch?” Ryan grimaced as if she smelt something sour. “Ya know Regina George? think of her but shorter and bitchier,” she muttered.

Audrie shrugged and frowned. “She’s a life ruiner,” she whispered. “No one likes her, but yet we can’t be mean or else she’ll ruin our entire high school life.”

“And no one wants to be her friend cuz she’s mean,” Ryan muttered.

“Look, Dad, there,” Audrie pointed to a girl with bright blonde hair and a giant ball gown dress, tight around her small waist. “Doesn’t she look like a bitch?”

Sam glanced over at her quickly so it didn’t look like he was staring. “You know, the Regina George thing is weirdly close, don’t ask how I know.”

“Told you,” Audrie frowned and looked back at Sam. “She’s gonna be bragging and whiney all night.”

“You know she will,” Ryan whispered and rolled her eyes.

“All cuz her dad’s rich, well, is he a superhero?” Audrie smirked, looking at Sam.

Sam smiled softly. “Am I a superhero?” He asked, tilting his head slightly. “I thought Dean was Batman.”

“Shut up or I’ll call you Wonder Woman next time,” Audrie mumbled to him before pulling him and Ryan to the food, messing with the star cookies. “I bet you a dollar I can fit three of these in my mouth,” she told Ryan.

“I’ll double it and say I can fit four,” Ryan smirked and stared at her friend as she started shoving the cookies into her mouth.

“Try not to choke.” Sam stood back with a smirk and a slightly questioning look on his face, arms crossed over his chest as he kept an eye on them.

Audrie mumbled something as she fit three, watching Ryan shove five in easily before Audrie had to chew and swallow them. “Oh my god, okay,” she laughed.

“Victory!” Ryan smiled, wiping crumbs away as she swallowed.

Tiffany watched in disgust, covering her mouth to not vomit as she stared at them before smiling. “Hi Audrie, Ryan,” she grinned.

Audrie fake smiled and took a bite out of the cookie, offering the same one to her. “Want a cookie?” she smirked as she chewed. “It's good.” She smiled and opened her mouth, laughing as Tiffany gave a disgusted face before walking away. “Worth it.”

Sam raised an eyebrow as she walked off, walking closer to the two girls at the table. “Should I assume that’s Tiffany?”

“Oh yeah, pull up a chair, let me give you details Daddy-o,” Audrie smiled eating her cookie.

“She’s just mean. Audrie wanted to wear a pretty seafoam dress and posted it on Instagram, two days later- Tiffany’s wearing the same one on her Instagram story. Audrie had to change dresses,” she frowned

“Yeah and then I got this one and said it was pink, that’s it. and now she’s wearing pink,” Audrie frowned, staring at Tiffany slow dancing with her dad in the suit. “And she’s proud of it. She’s hated me for years. Ever since dance and when I became head yearbook.” She sighed. “Even when I debated on cheerleading, the next day she was the CAPTAIN- she obviously bribed someone or blackmailed them,” she scoffed

“Or had her dad do something,” Ryan mumbled.

“Or that,” Audrie frowned. “Probably that.”

Sam frowned, glancing over at Tiffany and her dad every so often. “Wow,” he huffed once she’d finished. “I’m not usually one for insulting children, but that child is hurting my child so I’ll do what I want.”

Audrie and Ryan laughed loudly and smiled. “I’m gonna go eat more cookies under the table,” Ryan smiled widely.

“I'm full,” Audrie laughed and stood up. “You wanna dance?” She smiled widely at Sam, her teeth and tongue blue from the frosting.

Sam nodded and held out his arm for her. “Let’s go Squirt, that’s what we came here for.”

“Hell yeah!” she grinned and pulled him in to slow dance, moving to stand on his feet before smiling brightly up at him.

Sam laughed softly, moving around slow enough so she wouldn’t fall off. “You know, I think you all got this from Gabe, the standing on my feet thing.”

“It’s cuz you’re too tall,” she laughed and snorted a little, smiling as he moved her around. “But do we care? No, it’s fun,” she grinned.

He snorted and shrugged. “Hey, I can’t help my genes,” he laughed. “Blame my family.”

“I’m blaming them all right,” she laughed, moving around with him carefully, screeching slightly when she almost fell, laughing and gaining her balance bad. “I sounded like a pterodactyl,” she whispered and snorted.

Sam let out a loud laugh, throwing his head back for a moment before shaking his head. “Ah, the graceful pterodactyl,” he joked.

She grinned and make a screeching noise before laughing. “Caw caw mother fucker,” she whispered with a laugh.

Tiffany gasped a little as she stopped dancing. “You speak with such disgust?” she asked, offended.

“Tiffany, you called me a whore in the seventh grade,” Audrie glared.

“I would never, we’re, like, best friends,” she frowned at Audrie.

“Excuse me?” Sam grumbled under his breath at the news, glancing over at her with a raised eyebrow. “From what I’ve heard, no, no you aren’t,” he said flatly.

“And who are you?” Tiffany asked just as flatly back before pouting. “I could file a harassment report about you,” she smiled.

“He’s my dad, and he hadn’t done anything to you, so you can kindly shut the fuck up,” Audrie muttered.

“Hey, don’t talk to my princess like that,” Tiffany’s father frowned.

“You’re right, my bad, shut the fuck up, PRINCESS.” Audrie smiled. “Better?”

Tiffany fumed and stopped her foot down on the ground. “My daddy could put yours in jail!” she threatened. “He’s not even your real dad,” she scoffed.

“Yeah well, at least my dad wanted me,” Audrie shrugged. “Sucks yours is stuck with you.” She stuck her tongue out at her.

“Alright, enough,” Sam snapped, staring mostly at Tiffany and her dad before turning to Audrie and softening his tone. “Hon, why don’t you go find Ryan for a bit?” he suggested, flitting his gaze towards the two. “Arguing without heating up is kind of my specialty.” He finished off his sentence with a small smirk.

“Alright..” Audrie mumbled softly and smiled as she walked past him to go find her friend, sitting back at the table to talk to her.

Her father sighed softly and looked up at Sam. “And what is that supposed to mean?” he asked roughly.

“He’s just like his daughter. Mean and rude,” Tiffany muttered.

“It means I’m a lawyer and I deal with people who make a habit of arguing practically every week,” Sam deadpanned, straightening up to his full height. “And I’d rather we fix the situation rather than scream at each other all night.”

Tiffany stared up at him before scoffing loudly. “Yeah well just because you’re a lawyer doesn’t mean my daddy can’t be one.” She scrunched up her nose in disgust. “He’s the CEO,” she smiled widely.

“Princess is right,” the man shrugged. “Besides, with the way you shoo your kid away like that kind of shows how bad of a parent you are. I don’t think you have time for just one, and that says a lot.” He frowned.

“My daddy makes lots of time for me,” Tiffany smiled widely. “I always have his undivided attention.”

“Good for you,” Sam brushed her off, keeping his gaze on him. “I make plenty of time for my children, thank you. That’s not what needs to be dealt with. Your child’s attitude, for starters. She’s been tormenting Audrie for a few years now, from both what I’ve seen and heard.”

“I have not!” Tiffany snapped and pouted “We’re friends, she’s just always mean to me”

“I know, I believe you,” her father mumbled, petting her head before frowning at Sam. “I don’t think insulting my child will end up nicely for you. I suggest you walk away now.” He frowned deeply at Sam.

“I’m not talking to her,” Sam replied calmly. “If anything, that insult would be directed towards you.” He dropped his hands to his sides and shrugged. “Especially if you’re suggesting to start a fight with me at a children’s dance.”

Tiffany fumed as she raised her hands and walked away angrily. Her father shook his head in disgust as he followed after her. Audrie smiled a little as she took hold of his arm. "Did you just.. almost start a fight at a high school dance for me?" she mumbled.

Sam’s smile returned as he looked down at her. “To be fair, the only one starting a fight was.. whoever he was supposed to be,” he shrugged. “But yeah, maybe a little bit.”

She laughed and smiled widely, hugging his waist tightly. "..Thanks, Dad," she mumbled.

“No problem Squirt,” Sam smiled softly, rubbing her shoulder and squeezing it gently. “What’s our plan for the rest of the night?”

"Hopefully not kicked out by the principal or teacher," she mumbled softly as Tiffany and her father complained to the teachers. She sighed and frowned, looking up at him. "So much for the dance," she mumbled and smiled a little bit. "Wanna go get McDonald's?"

“I could eat,” Sam nodded, glancing over at them. “It’s still the weekend, if you want to bring a friend with you.”

She smiled softly. "Spend the night?" she grinned widely at him. "Please?! Ryan could meet baby Sam!"

"Baby Sam?" Ryan asked, confused, cookies still in her mouth.

"My mom’s pregnant with a boy and she decided to call him Sam Jr."

"Oh my god," Ryan mumbled. "Not to be rude, but another one?" she smiled a little.

"I have a lot of siblings, wanna spend the night and meet all of them?" Audrie smiled widely.

"Um, yes," Ryan smiled, both looking at Sam with pleading eyes.

“I don’t mind,” Sam grinned with a shrug. “But you should probably tell somebody before someone else thinks we’re kidnapping you, you know?”

"Oh, well I don't have a dad," she laughed and texted her mom instead.

"Are you still trying to kidnap one of Candice's?" Audrie grinned.

"Yes, she's being selfish- she has four to herself, and I can't even have one," she fake scoffed before reading the text. "She says fine."

"Yay! Kidnapping!" Audrie grinned and smiled at Sam, taking his hand. "Also to clear up confusion, yes, Candice has four dads."

"She was an unplanned pregnancy by a man and trans male who was put up for adoption after birth, and then, was adopted by two days," Ryan explained. "And here I am, with a mom and deadbeat," she laughed.

"But we're willing to share," Audrie smiled. "Besides, none of us have a perfect home life. I mean yeah I'm pretty close to it, but I'm adopted into a family of fifteen." She shrugged. "So take normal at what you will," she mumbled.

“You’re welcome over any time,” Sam assured her. “It’s a little busy sometimes but.. well you’ve met them, you know,” he finished with a soft laugh.

"I have- but I haven't met the triplets yet!" Ryan smiled.

"Quadruplets," Audrie corrected.

"Is your mom okay?" Ryan asked as they walked out to the car.

"Sometimes I like to pretend, yeah," Audrie laughed. "Yeah, considering almost right after she gave birth she was pregnant again." She shrugged, turning to stare at her dad. "I wonder why," she teased him, getting in the back with Ryan to buckle up.

“Hush, we’ll skip right past McDonald’s,” Sam laughed jokingly, starting up the car. “But yeah, you can meet the new four, assuming they’re awake.”

“No, I want ice cream,” Audrie pouted softly.

“I’m excited, I’ve got most of them in order. Audrie, Matthew, Logan, Tyler, Taylor, Bailey. Bentley.. I don’t remember Madison and Olivia, or which one’s older, but I know after them it’s .. Ella, Erin, Eris, and Evan.”

“Madison’s older, and no” Audrie laughed. “Erin, Ella, Evan, Eris, and little Sam.”

“There’s so many,” she laughed.

“How do you think we feel?” Audrie snorted softly. “Hey Dad, can we go through the drive-through?” she asked.

“Yeah, we can do that,” Sam nodded, pulling up to the drive-through and turning his head back a bit towards them. “What do you two want?”

“Fifty chicken nuggets!” they both exclaimed.

“And ice cream,” Audrie added.

“And sweet tea,” Ryan said.

“Yeah,” Audrie smiled widely.

Sam laughed, shaking his head slightly. “If I order that many you have to share with everybody else at home, deal?”

“Mostly get them for Mom,” Audrie smiled widely. “But I don’t have to share the ice cream right?” she mumbled.

“No, you don’t have to share the ice cream,” Sam shook his head, leaning slightly out the window to order before pulling up to the window to get their food. He handed it back to them once it had come through, handing the cashier his money before heading back down the road. “No eating in the car rule still stands.”

“I’m not letting this ice cream melt, ground me if you will,” Audrie muttered and still ate it, offering some to Ryan.

“What’re you gonna do? Ground me?” Ryan smiled.

Sam snorted and shook his head. “Yeah, yeah, go on and mock me, but my wife’ll kick my ass if there’s ice cream anywhere in here.”

“We’re not making a mess yet,” Ryan pointed out as she ate the ice cream, handing it back to Audrie as they laughed.

“We’re still clear,” Audrie promised. “Mom will understand, or be too tired to care.”

“For tonight,” Sam corrected. “Use all of the napkins if you have to, I don’t have a death wish.”

“Maybe this is how I’m gonna get you murdered,” Audrie laughed. “I’m gonna have mom do it for me.” She snorted, then screamed a little. “I snorted ice cream- it’s in my nose!” Audrie coughed and whined as Ryan took the cup and started laughing.

Sam kept his focus on the road, laughing as he glanced back every few seconds. “You alright back there?”

“Besides inhaling ice cream yes,” Audrie frowned softly as she slowly got over it. “This is worse than snorting milk,” she whispered and sighed softly.

“Ugh,” Sam wrinkled his nose, reaching their driveway and pulling into it. “Go blow the ice cream out of your face.”

Audrie laughed and shrugged as she got out with their food, Ryan following happily to be quiet as they made their way inside. Audrie walked around a little to find all the kids weren’t so they were most likely in bed. She grabbed some of the food and left the rest as she made her way upstairs, passing her parents room to find her mom already asleep before entering their room and closing the door.

Sam walked into his and Gabe’s room, pushing the door shut and taking off his clothes in exchange for sweats and a t-shirt. He pushed back the covers and crawled into bed, trying his best not to wake her up as he laid down. She grunted a little in her sleep before reaching her out sleepily before falling back asleep with her arm awkwardly extended on the bed, reaching for him. Sam smiled softly at her, moving himself closer and moving her arm back a little to hug her as best he could and fall asleep.


	35. Chapter 35

Gabe woke up first in the morning, rubbing her eyes in confusion before yawning and stretching, scratching her nails through Sam’s hair before curling back up into his chest, closing her eyes again.

Sam woke up later on, squinting into the sunlight, trying to shield his eyes as he glanced around the room in a tired daze. Gabe reached up to grip his shirt, pulling him back down a little before moving up to lay in his lap, hugging his waist. Sam looked down at her and laughed softly, running a hand through her hair since he couldn’t get up.

She smiled warmly and glanced up at him before laying on her side to look up at him. “Thought you could run away,” she mumbled sleepily.

“To be fair, I was going to escape to make us breakfast,” Sam laughed. “Also, Audrie brought her friend Ryan home.”

She hummed in acknowledgment as she closed her eyes and eventually fell asleep in his lap again. Sam grinned down at her, pulling out his phone to take a quick picture before scrolling absentmindedly through random apps to pass the time.

Audrie glanced in on them and smiled softly as she walked in to crawl into bed with them. “Lazy morning?” she asked with a smile.

“Wasn’t exactly the plan but I guess plans change,” Sam laughed quietly.

“It’s cute. Do you always just.. let her?” she asked with a soft smile.

“Yeah, normally,” Sam nodded. “If I can I’ll get up but.. I can’t right now.”

“Guess you’re trapped,” she laughed a little and smiled softly. “Well, it’s almost nine, just telling you.” She shrugged and got up to walk out of their room and go back to Ryan downstairs in the living room.

Gabe shifted and grumbled a little as she laid awake, debating on getting up now. Sam glanced down at her as she moved, setting his phone down and brushing back her hair. “Hey, we should probably head down there,” he murmured. “The rest of the kids will be awake soon.”

She hummed and instead moved off of him, cuddling in the blankets as she wrapped herself up and closed her eyes as she buried herself in the pillow.

Sam snorted, leaning over to kiss her head before standing up off of the bed. “I’ll be out there if you need me,” he said softly as he walked out to find Audrie. Gabe hummed in acknowledgment, not actually making any movement to get up as she moved to where Sam had been laying for the heat.

“But my point is, even he was gay, would he be with Lance?” Ryan asked.

“Oh no, he’d be with Shiro for sure.”

“Isn’t Shiro married now?”

“Don’t you still ship him with Matt?”

Ryan glared and laughed. “Alright fair.”

“What’re you two talking about?” Sam laughed as he passed by, peering in at them.

“This cartoon on Netflix called Voltron, it’s really good, but there’s a lot of LGBT themes including the fact that one of the Alteans was trans, and there was a gay wedding,” Audrie explained. “We’re just talking about a character, Keith.”

Sam blinked in confusion but smiled and nodded anyway. “Sounds like a fun show,” he laughed. “I was just gonna ask what you guys wanted for breakfast.”

“It is,” Audrie smiled widely as she helped Logan with the Netflix controls. “Uhhhhmmmmhmmm..” Audrie groaned before looking at Ryan.

“I don’t know,” Ryan laughed.

“Eggs and toast,” Logan said without looking at his dad.

“Sure,” Ryan and Audrie shrugged.

Sam smiled and nodded again, heading out into the kitchen to start it and bringing their plates out to them once it was done. “Don’t leave any messes behind.”

Audrie immediately pulled away from where she was kissing Ryan and stared at her dad with wide eyes. Ryan glanced down at the floor as Audrie looked away and took the plate. “..Thanks,” she mumbled awkwardly.

Sam glanced between them in mild surprise, and tilted his head at her with a small smile. “When did this happen?”

“Um.. a year ago,” she laughed. “Almost one, we were gonna tell you once it’s been a month but- I thought making eggs would take longer!” She laughed nervously again. “You’re not like.. mad? I mean, I know uncle Dean and Cas are, but like, they’re not your daughters,” she mumbled.

“Of course I’m not mad,” Sam assured her, leaning over the couch. “There’s nothing to be upset about, and you have a right to keep things to yourself.”

She smiled widely and set her plate down to hug him tightly, sniffling after a while as she buried her face in his shoulder to cry. “I hate you,” she laughed jokingly.

“Aw, love you too Squirt,” Sam laughed, rubbing her back. “If it makes you feel any better, both Dean and I are bi but it still took both of us forever to say anything to each other.”

She laughed as she pulled away and wiped her face a little. “I didn’t know that.. does Mom know?” She smiled now, rubbing her eyes before starting to eat her eggs.

“Yeah, she knew the first time we officially met,” Sam smiled and nodded, glancing back towards their room with a smirk. “Does she know about you two?”

“Ha, no,” Audrie smiled widely. “Well we were struggling to really like.. tell you because, yeah so we didn’t know how to come out about it, but I know I’m not straight but.. damn, Ryan.” She gestured as her girlfriend laughed.

Sam snorted. “Well you’ve got plenty of time to figure everything out, and I won’t say anything unless you want me to.”

She smiled widely and shrugged. “If she gets up anyways.” She laughed, watching Logan watch the TV before looking at the stairs. “How much longer until little Sam is here?” she frowned.

“Not too much longer,” Sam shrugged a little. “Maybe another couple of months? Cas will probably go with her when it happens, so if they’re both gone for a long time we’ll know for sure.”

She whined and grumbled, laying down on the floor as she ate her toast. “But.. baby,” she pouted.

Gabe grumbled and looked down at her daughter through messy hair and brushed it off as she made her way to the bathroom down the hall.

“Think she’s disappointed?” Audrie laughed.

“Maybe about having to get out of bed,” Sam joked. “She got pretty cozy in all the blankets.”

Audrie laughed and moved back up to the couch to sit with Ryan, leaning on her shoulder as she ate. Sam smiled softly, going to get his own plate and leaving some for the rest of the kids before going back out to sit on the end of the couch and eat.

Gabe back with semi-dry hair and in a sundress, leaning on the back of the couch to wrap her hands around Sam’s neck. “Is there such a thing as a morning nap?” she mumbled softly. “Cuz I want one.”

“You just woke up Gabe,” Sam laughed softly, kissing her cheek. “We’ve got breakfast in the kitchen.”

“Yeah well, I wanna go back to sleep,” she mumbled and frowned.

“Oh, Mom,” Audrie smiled and turned to her. “By the way, I’m dating Ryan.”

“Oh honey I already knew,” Gabe mumbled and sat up, letting go of Sam. “I found out a year ago when you started,” she deadpanned. “Get on my level and be pan.” She smiled and went into the kitchen.

“I didn’t even say I was bi!” Audrie yelled.

“Didn’t have to!” Gabe called out from the kitchen.

“So much for she didn’t know,” Audrie whispered in disbelief.

Sam snorted and covered his mouth, shaking his head before dropping it again. “I think she’s the only one who really pays attention to things.”

“Yeah Dad, get on Mom’s level,” Audrie teased and jumped on him to hug him.

“I’m just saying it was obvious,” Gabe shrugged softly and smiled at Evan crawling by to tug on her skirt before crouching to sit on her knees with the quadruplets.

“Did Dean and Cas notice too then? Because they live here too,” Sam asked with a raised eyebrow, nodding to the door further down the hall.

“Dean thought about asking her, and I told him if he did I was going to sew his mouth shut,” Gabe smirked widely and kissed Evan’s face repeatedly.

“Thing is, you would,” Audrie mumbled softly.

“Please don’t,” Sam laughed. “What about Cas? He can be oblivious too.”

“Cas doesn’t even know Ryan,” Gabe laughed. “So I’m gonna say no, but you never know.” She smiled.

Sam grunted, setting his plate on the coffee table and leaning back into the couch. “Alright, so I’m just a dumbass,” he laughed.

"No, baby," Gabe laughed and sat Evan down to stand up and sit by him. "It just means you cared more about her happiness than what identifies her," she smiled widely.

"But Mom didn't you-"

"Shush honey, adult talk," Gabe cut Audrie off and laughed.

Sam snorted. “You aren’t wrong.” He glanced over at the clock and leaned further into the couch. “Tomorrow’s a workday, ugh.”

Gabe laughed and frowned a little afterward. "You wanna call off, don't you?" she teased him.

“A little,” Sam laughed softly, crossing his arms behind his head. “I shouldn’t, though, we’ve got a big thing coming up.. I could always work on it here, I s’pose.”

She smiled and leaned into his chest, messing with the hem of his shirt. “We did set up your at-home office down the hall from our room,” she reminded him.

“We did,” Sam hummed, glancing down the hall and leaning his head back onto his arms to stare up at the ceiling. “I’m calling in.”

“Yay!” she grinned and hugged his chest tightly. “It’ll be nice to sleep in though, won’t it?” she asked softly.

“Yeah, it definitely will,” he snorted, moving one arm to lay over her back.

She grinned widely and laid her head on his shoulder. “And what do you suggest we do today then?” she smiled.

“Hmm.. relax, mostly, and I kind of want to get some new books,” Sam shrugged lightly, leaning his head over on hers.

“You’ve already read all the others?” she asked softly in disbelief. “How much free time do you have?” she laughed softly.

“Not a lot, but I read fast,” Sam shrugged again and laughed. “Plus, I want more mythology or crime books.”

Gabe smiled and shrugged. “We could go to the book store if you want. And later we could more Enochian!” she smiled excitedly.

“What’s Enochian?” Ryan asked with a smile.

“It’s just another language, my mom’s native tongue,” Audrie told her.

“Yeah..” Gabe shrugged anxiously before smiling at Audrie.

“It’s not a very common language,” Sam waved it off, grinning at her. “But yeah, bookstore sounds nice. We can bring the kids and they can each pick one too.”

Gabe smiled widely. "Audrie, you wanna go?" she asked.

"I'd rather stay here and watch the quadruplets and Maddie and Olivia," Audrie shrugged.

"Are you sure?" Sam asked with a raised eyebrow. "Maddie and Olivia should be okay but the quadruplets are still babies. We tend to have trouble with them until they're at least two." He gestured around the room to Gabe and then Matt and Logan.

"Yes dad," Audrie smiled and waved him off. "Go, we'll be fine," she grinned.

Gabe shrugged a little and carefully stood up, gesturing for Sam to follow her as she got the four oldest ready and debated on Bailey and Bentley. "Hey, Audrie? How confident are you with Bailey and Ben?"

"They can stay," she called out.

Gabe shrugged and put on her slip-on shoes before smiling at Sam, holding up the keys. "Go put some clothes on while I get the kids ready."

“Got it,” Sam nodded, heading back to change quickly before coming back out to meet Gabe. “Audrie, you call us if anything happens, or your uncles, alright?”

"Mhm, got it!" Audrie called out as she pulled away from Ryan, smiling at him before gently kissing her girlfriend again.

Gabe waved to him from outside, dangling the keys as she waited by the driver's side. Sam smiled and slid into the passenger side. “Who’s all going that we have to keep track of?”

"Matthew, Logan, Tyler, and Taylor," Gabe smiled and readjusted the seat, far enough for her stomach to have room before pulling out and down the road. "And me if I'm in a mischievous mood."

Sam snorted, leaning back in his seat. “I’ll keep that in mind,” he joked.

She giggled and sighed softly as she drove, gently tapping her fingers on the wheel before glancing at Sam. "I love you," she randomly said.

Sam looked over at her and smiled. “I love you.”

She smiled brightly and shrugged. "I just really felt like saying that," she admitted with a soft laugh.

Sam grinned, leaning over onto the console. “You’re really cute, ya know?”

“Nah,” she mumbled with a smile. “I just didn’t have anything to talk about and felt like telling you.” She shrugged.

Sam shrugged a little and smiled, moving his hand to rest on her leg. “I feel like the kids should learn Enochian too,” he said after a while. “They know a little but I think we should teach them more.”

She thought about it as she glanced back at them and shrugged a little. “I mean, I’m not against it,” she admitted and smiled widely. “I’ve already taught them a lot more than you think.” She smiled and glanced at Logan, asking him something. Logan perked up and nodded, talking back to her excitedly as Gabe laughed. “Aw, that’s adorable,” she smiled at Logan.

“You have more free time than I do,” Sam laughed, looking between them. “Either way, I still need to study up more, and they could join us if they wanted.”

She smiled and shrugged a little. “It’s funny because no other humans will be speaking it, so you can say whatever you want and nobody will know.” She laughed and listened to Logan before replying to him softly, looking back at Sam. “Your son says he loves you even if you don’t the language yet,” she smiled as she pulled up to the bookstore in their town, taking the keys out to offer to Sam.

Sam grinned, taking the keys and rubbing Logan’s head once they’d all gotten out of the car and headed inside. “You guys can choose one book each, that goes for me and your mom too.”

“Have fun, but be safe,” she warned them, taking Taylor’s hand as they walked in and let Matthew and Logan explore within her eyesight. “Alright, I don’t think we’re going to find any angel books, but maybe some mythical ones,” she hummed.

Sam nodded, squinting at the signs before gesturing towards one. “That way, they’ve always got a bunch of things to study.”

“Alright,” she laughed a little and called the boys to follow Sam, picking Taylor up to hold at her hip. “What book do you want?” she asked, getting a shrug from her daughter. “Alright, well we have time.” She smiled as she followed Sam.

Sam scanned the shelves, pulling down books to scrutinize before putting them back and eventually settling on a book of Greek mythology. “Can’t have too many of these right?” he shrugged with a grin.

“Um, pretty sure you can,” she joked with him, looking at the book before shrugging and setting Taylor down only for her to stand close. “Aren’t you gonna pick a book like your brother?” She frowned a little as Taylor shook her head. She shrugged and looked at Sam. “I guess she doesn’t want one,” she laughed.

“That’s alright, we’ve still got plenty at home if she changes her mind,” he shrugged and smiled. “Do they have theirs yet?”

“Yeah, Taylor just doesn’t want one.” She shrugged and stroked Taylor’s hair before picking her back up to hold against her waist. “And here we go.” She smiled and handed Sam the kid’s books. “Are you sure you don’t want another one?”

“Nah, I’ve got a shelf full of them,” he laughed, shaking his head as he walked up to the counter to pay.

“We could also get more anyway,” she shrugged gently and followed behind him, standing quietly before pointing to a bird outside to get Taylor’s attention.

The cashier handed the books back to Sam in a bag, and he turned to gesture for them to follow him out. “How do you think Audrie and Ryan are holding up watching the kids?”

“Uh.. I have a feeling she’s just making out with Ryan and ignoring her siblings,” she admitted. “But that’s fine,” she laughed softly and helped the kids into the car, buckling them in.

“To be fair, we do that sometimes too,” Sam laughed, hopping into the driver’s side and waiting for Gabe.

She scoffed and climbed into the passenger side, leaning back a bit to buckle in, holding her stomach contently. “Not lately,” she protested.

Sam glanced over at her and snorted. “I know, but we have a baby on the way.”

“It’s the parental side kicking in,” she joked. “Even though, having sex right now would be the safest for us considering you can’t get me any more pregnant.” She laughed. “We cracked the code.”

Sam laughed, turning on the road towards their house. “Have we decided to be done with the baby thing after him then?”

Gabe thought about it and shrugged. “I don’t know yet,” she admitted. “I think it’d be a cute ending, but we never really can choose, ya know?” she smiled.

“We can if I get a doctor’s appointment set up,” Sam pointed out with a laugh. “We’ve got a completely full house, Gabe.”

“I don’t know.. I just don’t like the idea of it,” she admitted softly. “We- we both could actually, and to be fairly honest I think I should be the one because if someone fucks up and yours doesn’t work- then I’m gonna end up pregnant again,” she mumbled.

“Probably safer for both of us to then,” Sam nodded. “But the doctors in town are pretty good, we’ll be okay.”

She shrugged gently. “And if it still fails?” she asked with a smile.

“We go somewhere else and try again, but it’s not that likely to fail. It’s a pretty simple process,” Sam assured her.

“I understand that Sam,” she laughed softly and sighed. “I’m just saying..” she mumbled softly. “If we do..”

Sam glanced over at her as they pulled into the driveway. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing,” she said and smiled at him. “I just don’t know what we’re gonna do if we have another kid,” she explained, her smile faltering.

Sam frowned a little and sighed. “I’m not sure, honestly,” he shook his head, putting the car in park. “It’ll be rough on both of us, one of us more than the other.”

She glanced at him in thought and just looked away to help the kids out, carrying Taylor after she grabbed the bag of books and walked inside with her.

Sam sighed, getting out of the car after them and hanging the keys on a hook as they got inside. “Audrie? We’re home!”

“In the living room,” Audrie called and looked up from the TV to watch Gabe drop the bag on the couch and set Taylor down before going upstairs. Audrie smiled and looked at the books before pulling out the Greek one. “Mythology?” she smiled.

“What else?” Sam smirked, glancing after Gabe. “Help yourselves to them for now.” He headed upstairs after her, wringing his hands a little. “Gabe?”

Audrie laughed and pulled it into her lap to show Ryan.

“Changing!” Gabe called from their bedroom, closing the closet sliding door to change in private.

“Alright!” he called back, heading back down the stairs to take the other books out of the bag. “Were the quadruplets okay while we were gone?”

“Yeah, Evan likes Ryan,” Audrie smiled and looked at Ryan with a sleeping Evan. “Erin cried for a while but we got her a bottle, she was just hungry,” she shrugged.

“That’s good,” Sam smiled, sitting back against his chair. “Mind if I steal my book back?”

“Oh, sure,” she smiled and handed it back to pick up Eris instead as she grunted and whined at him.

Sam grinned in thanks, taking it and flipping it open before looking up at Eris. “What, cranky?”

“Oh she always is,” Audrie smiled softly and got her sister to stop by playing with her lip.

“See, I don’t get why that blonde-haired bitch thinks your family is freakish,” Ryan frowned.

“Cuz there’s a lot of us,” Audrie shrugged softly.

“Probably kinda hard to appreciate things when you’re spoiled rotten,” Sam shrugged without looking up from his book.

“Ha! Oh my god, we got your dad to hate her too,” Ryan grinned and high-fived her.

“My mom also hates her,” Audrie grinned.

“Who do I hate?” Gabe asked as she came up on the back of the couch in leggings and Sam’s hoodie.

“Tiffany.”

“If I were allowed to throw a child off a cliff she’d be the first,” Gabe declared as she walked into the kitchen.

Sam snorted. “I don’t insult kids, but she’ll have to be the first,” he stated.

“She’s just mean,” Audrie shrugged softly and watched her baby sister babble on randomly.

Gabe peered into the living room and smiled as she came back to look at Eris. “Is that so?” she asked her daughter and gently picked her up to hold against her chest, placing the bottle on her lip to feed her. “They’re talkative huh?” she joked.

“They really are,” Audrie laughed.

“Can’t wait until they learn words,” Sam grinned, looking up from his book. “Dean’ll probably teach them swears.”

Gabe scoffed and shook her head as she moved Eris in her arms to hold her better before carefully exchanging the bottle for the binkie, listening to her cough and whine. “No, you already ate,” she frowned and walked into the kitchen.

Sam leaned forward and closed his book, setting it on the table. “It’s almost lunch,” he noted, looking over at the kids. “I’m thinking sandwiches.”

Audrie looked up. “We already fed ourselves,” she smiled. “And Bailey, and Bentley, and Olivia and Maddie.. even though Maddie wouldn’t eat her fucking food,” Audrie laughed softly. “And the babies were just.. fine,” she shrugged softly.

Sam snorted and shrugged, standing up. “Yeah well, I’m still hungry so,” he laughed, walking off into the kitchen and sorting through the fridge. “Hey Gabe, you want anything to eat?”

She sighed softly and set the bottle down to clean Eris’ face. She shrugged and walked out with her to set her down on the playmat and walk to the laundry room.

Sam frowned a little and shut the fridge, following a little behind her. “Are you upset?”

She glanced up from folding dry clothes and stared at him. “..No?” she asked softly in confusion. “Do I look mad?” she asked, more to herself and she tapped her cheek, thinking.

Sam smiled a little and shook his head. “No, you don’t, I’m just a little anxious I guess,” he shrugged slightly, sighing to himself.

She frowned at him before smiling softly and walking over to hug him tightly. “Well stop, I think the stress makes you lose all that weight,” she joked with him, squeezing his side softly. “You’re so tiny,” she joked.

He laughed softly. “Well damn, it must be bad if we have to call the 6’4 guy ‘tiny’.”

“Skinny,” she sighed and pulled away to look up at him. “Fucking- forget it.” She laughed and stood up to kiss him before playing with his hands. “A lot of guys are 6’4,” she protested.

“We actually had a guy come into our office one day, pretty sure he was almost seven-foot,” Sam scoffed. “Very intimidating, honestly.”

“Don’t like it, do you?” she asked, staring at him with a smirk. “Alright, get outta here and go make some lunch.” She laughed and went back to the dryer.

“Sandwiches and salad,” he declared as he left, finishing relatively quickly and bringing his own plate out to the living room with him, leaving Gabe’s set on the counter.

Gabe smiled as she finished up and left to hug Sam around the neck, gently kissing Sam’s cheek.


	36. Chapter 36

Audrie sat with her siblings all on the couch, glancing up at Sam as he paced. “Do you always get this anxious when Mom has a baby?” she asked.

“Huh?” Sam jumped a little at her voice, shaking his head. “Well.. yeah, I do, it’s not as bad this time but.. it’s there.” He shook his head again to stop his rambling and sat stiffly in his chair.

Jack glanced up a little toward the ceiling and back down. “Cas is with her, plus it’s not twins this time,” he pointed out.

“Yeah, so it’s a lot safer right?” Dean reassured him, patting his shoulder. “Come on, loosen up.” Dean laughed and shook him a little before rubbing his head, flipping the ponytail Audrie and Taylor had put it in.

“Don’t touch my hair,” Sam laughed quietly, batting his hand away. “Yeah it’s safer, but you were just as anxious when Cas had Emerald.”

“Yeah well, it was his very first,” Dean mumbled softly and continued messing with his hair. “I’m just saying if she survived quadruplets..”

“She barely did,” Sam muttered under his breath, shaking his head. “But Cas is there, and I’m assuming Michael and everyone else, so I’m not.. as worried as I could be.”

Michael smiled a little at them as he and Gabe appeared in the living room. “You shouldn’t be worried at all,” he reassured, helping Gabe stand as she cradled the small figure in her arms. “It went perfectly,” he promised and sat Gabe down, watching to make sure she was okay.

“Best one yet,” Gabe said, holding the blanket close to her.

Sam looked up at her with a bright grin, moving to sit beside her. “How’re you feeling?”

She smiled softly and leaned against him. “Pretty good,” she whispered and held little Sam a little closer to kiss his sleeping forehead, moving the blanket down to offer him to Sam. She moved the blanket further around him before raising her finger to get him to open his eyes, nearly a mirror image of Sam’s as the baby stared at him.

Sam stared wide-eyed back at him as he took him. “Woah,” he laughed softly, leaning his cheek on top of Gabe’s head as he watched him. “I think choosing ‘Sam Jr’ as a name was extremely fitting.”

“I think so too,” she mumbled tiredly, taking her son’s head out of the blanket to show the same curled, golden-brown toned hair that Sam had had when he was younger, rubbing his head as she pulled her hand away and sighed against Sam’s shoulder.

Sam glanced over at her and smiled softly. “Why don’t you sleep a little? I can watch him,” he suggested.

“No, I’m fine. A little tired but I’ll live.” She smiled softly and rubbed little Sammy’s curled nose, noticing it was just like Sam’s and smirking. “He does look like you,” she yawned softly and shook her head to keep awake, carefully taking him back to hold against her, kissing his head as he gave her a strange look.

“He does,” Sam agreed, continuing to smile down at him before looking up at Dean. “Wanna meet your new nephew?”

Cas had slumped into the chair that Sam had previously been sitting him, nodding to Dean. “You’ll love him.”

Dean grinned as he opened his arms as Gabe handed him over, staring at his face. Dean stared at him with an open mouth frown, watching as the baby yawned before giggling at him. Dean lost it as he began crying softly, letting the baby grip his fingers as Dean laughed. “Hey Sammy,” he whispered and kissed his head.

“Dang, you’re more worked up than I am,” Sam laughed softly, smiling fondly at the two of them.

Cas smiled and stood up behind him, leaning a bit over his shoulder. “Remind you of someone?”

“Shut up, Cas.. he looks like my brother,” Dean mumbled and smiled at little Sam before wiping his eyes and having to give him to Cas as he turned and walked a few feet to cry. “Fuck,” he whispered softly.

Gabe chuckled softly as she eased in on Sam’s side, closing her eyes in comfort.

Cas gave a small laugh, looking down at the baby with a tilted head. “Is this what Sam looked like when he was young?”

“Completely,” Sam confirmed. “It’s like.. scarily accurate.” He turned to Audrie and nodded towards the bookcases lining the walls. “You know where the photo albums are, right?”

Audrie nodded as she went to the bookshelves, searching for a second before coming back to hand them to Sam and Gabe. Gabe shifted on Sam’s shoulder as she moved to his lap, instantly falling asleep as she laid still

“I guess she was tired,” Audrie smiled widely.

“You would be too if you just had a baby,” Sam laughed softly, opening the book across his lap and pointing to a picture of himself and Dean. “See? Basically twins.”

Jack leaned over to see and glanced up at Dean. “Is he gonna be okay? I think Sam Jr broke him.”

Dean sighed roughly as he came back to look at little Sammy and smiled. “I’ll be okay.. probably,” he admitted softly. “Honestly, I just.. it reminds me of the better times. I was just pulled back into the day mom and dad brought home a new baby and was confused because I was the baby,” he laughed.

Sam smiled over at him, glancing between him and the baby. “Look at us now,” he beamed. “We’ve got our own families.”

Cas looked up at Dean with a smile, still cradling Sammy. “It’s going to be a little confusing whenever someone is looking for either of them don’t you think?”

“I don’t think I’ll be asking to change that Sam’s diaper any time soon,” Dean mumbled, gesturing to his brother. “I’ve done that enough as a kid.”

Sammy looked up at Cas and pouted, looking around before raising his hands to his mouth, starting to cry loudly.

Cas frowned a little, moving to hand him back to Sam. “Wonder if he’ll be a moody baby.”

Sam hushed him as he took him, trying to calm him down.

“I think he just doesn’t like you,” Dean joked as little Sammy continued crying, bringing his hands around his head as he screamed. Gabe shifted and moved from Sam’s lap to sit up and look at the baby as he calmed his crying.

“Stop that,” she teased the infant and moved to lay back down as he continued crying after she laid down. “Alright,” she sighed and moved out of Sam’s arms completely to stare at the baby. “What?” she asked him softly, smiling as the baby laughed and settled back into Sam’s arms.

“Already loves you more, he’s basically me,” Sam snorted, kissing her head and looking down at him. “Mad at me?”

Little Sammy stared up at his dad, whining as he stared at Sam, slowly starting to cry again before Gabe leaned over into his view, her hair dangling off her shoulders as she watched him. “What?” she asked softly and watched the baby laugh and yawn, curling into Sam’s chest before suddenly bursting into screams again. “Can I?” she asked softly and gently took him to take the binkie back out and place over his lips, gently putting it in his mouth to calm him down. “Yeah.. sure,” she mumbled and laughed. “Don’t let mom rest.”

Sam sighed and laughed with her, shaking his head. “Don’t think we’ll be getting any sleep soon, unless he only does this when he’s awake.”

“I doubt it,” she whispered softly, moving the binkie around in his mouth with her finger, rubbing her eyes as she stood up and gave him back to Sam. She stayed still for a second before taking a step back and carefully walking away, sighing when little Sammy cried again, coming back to him and sitting on the couch. “What?” she asked. “I wanna take a shower.. do I have to have you on the floor and curtain open? Is that what you want?” she asked him as the baby only stared up at her and held onto his dad’s hand, sucking on the binkie.

Sam smiled apologetically. “I don’t know that he’s gonna let you go anywhere,” he sighed, letting him hold his finger.

“This one's gonna be rough,” she sighed softly and rubbed little Sam’s head softly before standing up, sitting right back down as he cried again. “End me,” she mumbled and took the paci before picking him up and carrying him carefully. “Let’s see how we’re gonna do this.”

“Should I come with you and hold him?” Sam asked, tilting his head a little. “I don’t wanna bother you but it might be easier.”

“No, I’ve got it.” Gabe smiled softly, kissing Sam’s head quickly, listening to little Sammy whine and pout. “Really? You don’t like that?” she sighed. “Thanks, but you’re not stopping that one.” She laughed as she made her way up the stairs to shut the bathroom door behind him.

“I give it five minutes before he starts crying,” Dean smirked a little.

“Probably,” Sam snorted. “Kinda wish I had that angel connection thing that she has with all of them.”

“Maybe there is a way?” Dean asked, glancing at Cas “Is there?” He jumped when the baby started crying, listening to the shower curtain open before hearing him stop crying. “Alright then,” he mumbled.

“Not exactly, not for humans anyway,” Cas shrugged. “Or.. not that I know of. It’s kind of like a personal angel radio, I’ve noticed.”

Dean frowned and shrugged at Sam. “We tried,” he joked a little and looked at the grace around Sam’s necklace before looking at Cas. “Is that a way? Through her grace?” he asked.

“I don’t know,” Cas sighed, glancing back toward the bathroom. “I’m not sure if that’s a good idea, putting angel grace into a human like that. I think the only way he can really see what it’s like is if she’s touching him.”

“Alright, so that’s a no-go,” Dean sighed and scratched his head, shrugging.

“Sorry,” Cas laughed softly, rubbing the back of his neck. “I would ask somebody who knows more about it.”

Gabe carefully shut off the water and dried off as she got dressed in leggings and one of Sam’s shirts. She picked up Sammy again and carrying him downstairs to sit back down, adjusting him in his arms to lean against big Sam’s shoulder.

“Welcome back,” Sam grinned. “How was he?”

“It’s alright,” Dean shrugged a little at Cas and watched as Emerald came up to her new cousin, staring at him.

Gabe smiled and showed her, watching the disgusted face she made before running away. “Emerald!” Gabe laughed before messing with the binkie in Sam’s mouth.

Sam laughed, raising an eyebrow. “Dean, your child doesn’t like mine,” he snorted.

“I’ll go get her,” Cas offered, starting to walk after her.

Gabe scoffed as she watched Sammy finally get tired and start closing his eyes.

Emerald glanced back at her dad before bolting for the stairs and down the hall. Dean laughed and looked at Cas. "I don't think she wants to be got."

Cas snorted and shrugged, returning to Dean’s side. “She’ll warm up to him.. maybe. We all live in the same house after all.”

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement, trying to stay quiet so little Sammy would sleep.

"They'll learn," Gabe mumbled softly as her son finally fell asleep, carefully moving him into Sam's arms to let herself relax, enjoying the silence of him grunting in his sleep and talking in his sleep. "Just like his dad.." she smiled.

“Hate it on me, love it on him,” Sam laughed quietly, smiling down at him as he slept.

Jack crossed his arms and smiled. “So you finally admit it, huh?”

“I’ve got videos from last Christmas if you wanna see,” Gabe smiled widely before shaking her head. “I’m joking, but it’s cute on both of them.” She smiled widely and leaned back to lean on the arm of the couch before closing her eyes.

“Sam does, he fell asleep in my arms,” Dean smirked.

Sam attempted to shrink away, only succeeding in backing further into the couch. “Shut it.”

“What? I want to see that,” Jack grinned, looking around at all of them.

"Alright," Gabe smiled as she got out her phone to sit with Jack, going through her camera roll of all the kids before finding them. "Here's Sam sleeping," she whispered and moved up to the video, turning her volume up for him.

“Why?” Sam groaned, hiding his face behind her shoulder, while Jack simply grinned at the video.

“We don’t need to torment him, you show that to Charlie every time she’s over,” Cas pointed out with a smirk.

"But.. it's cute," she pouted a little and stood up to smile at both Sam's before taking a picture to send to Charlie. "She's like, my best friend now," she joked as she sat back down.

“She thinks the same about you,” Sam grinned, sitting up a little more. “Actually, she’ll probably be over pretty soon if you sent her that picture.”

She glanced down and looked at the time before sighing. "But no." She smiled widely and laughed a little before texting her that it was late and maybe tomorrow. "Because motherhood." She shrugged softly and smirked. "I fuck the system," she joked and yawned softly, leaning back on the couch.

"She's still gonna come.. It's Charlie," Dean laughed.

“She definitely will, but she’ll be quiet about it so you can sleep,” Sam smirked. “Or she’ll be here bright and early tomorrow, either way.”

"If bright and early is three in the morning I'm going to fight our sister," Dean mumbled and glanced at Gabe sleeping on the arm of the couch. "There goes two," he laughed softly and stood up. "I am gonna go make sure all the kids are in bed, you too Audrie," he grinned and followed her up the stairs.

“Night Jerk,” Sam snorted, standing up carefully with the baby and walking up the stairs to put him in his crib, before returning to the living room to carry Gabe to bed.

Gabe stayed surprisingly still her sleep, at one point her head rolled to the side, hanging out of his arms as she continued sleeping. Sam smiled softly as he made his way back upstairs, settling both her and himself under the covers to sleep.

Gabe cuddled up to him for the most part before having to get up a few hours later thanks to Sammy crying. She reluctantly got out of the bed to pick him up and shush him, getting him to sleep. This went on for a few more hours before she decided she was done and went to the kitchen at almost three in the morning to make a bottle for Sammy as he grunted and whined. "I know," she mumbled softly as she rubbed her eyes.

Sam jumped a little as she left the room, glancing around for a few minutes in a tired daze before waking up enough to stand up and head out towards the kitchen light. “Hungry?” he mumbled out, shielding his eyes a little as he entered the room.

She jumped and turned to him, pulling the shirt down to cover her underwear before sighing and letting it go. "Yeah, someone was," she whispered as she warmed the bottle up, under the faucet. "Give me a heads up next time, I thought you were Dean," she mumbled in a tired voice.

“Sorry,” he yawned, stretching a little. “Still tryna wake up.” He leaned against the counter, using it as support as he got used to the light.

“I’ve been up and down all night, not gonna lie,” she mumbled and turned the water off to gently start feeding him. “Thanks to this guy.”

“You could’ve woken me up,” Sam said, tilting his head a little. “I wouldn’t have minded.”

“No, there was no need if I was able to get him,” she whispered and held him close, swaying on her feet as she yawned again, looking at Sam. “Besides, I’m not sure he likes you.”

Sam hummed a little, rubbing his face before looking up at her again. “You guys have that angel connection thing, he knows you better.”

"I know," she mumbled softly and leaned against his chest, still feeding the baby before mumbling to him, gently kissing his chest and laying her head on his chest.

Sam kissed the top of her head and rested his cheek against it, arms wrapped around her waist as they stood there for a few minutes. “Think he’d sleep better if he stayed with you?”

“I don’t know,” she muttered as she closed her eyes against his chest, staying awake for a few minutes before giving up.

Sam smiled a little. “Let’s just go stay on the couch,” he mumbled, nodding toward the living room. “I can get blankets.”

“Yeah,” she mumbled softly and left him, moving to the living to quiet Sammy down as he whined again, taking the bottle out to wipe his mouth. “Sh, sh..” she whispered.

Sam headed back to their room, dragging their blanket back with them and settling against the arm of the couch. “Do either of you need anything else?”

She shook her head as she sat down in his lap, leaning against his chest as she moved the Sam in her arms to lay on her arm, already getting tired again. “For an angel that doesn’t sleep, I shouldn’t be this tired,” she complained.

“Under normal circumstances, you wouldn’t, but you just had a baby,” Sam pointed out with a smile, yawning and wrapping his arms carefully around her.

“Unbelievable,” she muttered softly, falling asleep with her finger on the binkie in Sam’s mouth, her hand still moving as the baby gnawed at it in his sleep, grunting and whining.

Sam’s smile brightened a little before he fell asleep against the arm of the couch, waking up in the morning to the TV turning on.

Dean looked at Sam as he woke up and smiled, looking at Gabe and their youngest. “Tough first night?” Dean joked and smiled before quickly turning to shush Charlie.

“But I wanna see baby Sam,” she whispered softly and looked at the baby and leaned closer to Sam.

Sam laughed quietly, glancing down at the two. “He gets upset if she’s not with him so we just.. improvised.”

“But it’s adorable,” she laughed and watched as the baby woke up to look up at his dad, moving Gabe’s arms as he continued to suck on his binkie before beginning to cry softly. “Aw..” Charlie whispered as he got louder, staring at Sammy. “Ow-“ Charlie frowned and covered her ears. “He was cuter sleeping,” she mumbled softly.

“Yeah well, he’s a grumpy baby,” Sam sighed, sitting up a little to try and shush him. He stopped for a second as he huffed and sniffles before crying again.

Gabe shifted and rubbed her eyes as she sat up to look at him, glaring at the baby as he smiled and stopped, laying her head back down as the baby stopped to contently stare at his mother, sucking on his binkie.

“Not sure he likes me too much,” Sam laughed softly, sighing as he settled back down. “Kinda hard to help out when it just makes him cry more.”

Gabe hummed a little as she wiggled her finger around in the binkie. Sammy smiled at the feeling and giggled happily.

“Why doesn’t he like you? He looks just like you,” Charlie frowned a little as she stared at the baby, smiling before he began to cry again.

Gabe sighed and gently sat up to sit the infant on her legs, looking at him. “What?” she whispered. “What?” She yawned and patted his stomach softly.

“Not sure,” Sam shrugged a little, smiling as he watched them before looking up at Charlie. “I think it’s the whole angel thing, they’ve had a connection since before he was born. Cas tried explaining it, but he doesn’t know a lot about it either.”

“No, he’s just confused and doesn’t like you because while in the necklace he was closer to you so he doesn’t like to be around you because he’s scared to be trapped again but.. it was either you or some desk drawer,” Gabe frowned. “So.. I chose you.”

Sam frowned a little and tilted his head. “Yeah.. it probably wasn’t much better, since he was still trapped in it, but he wasn’t.. double trapped.”

“Double trapped?” Cas echoed, raising an eyebrow and causing Sam to roll his eyes at him.

“You know what I mean.”

“Double trapped?” Gabe asked, confused as well. “What do you mean?” she mumbled with a soft laugh, quickly putting the bottle to Sammy’s mouth as he began to cry before holding it in his small hands, closing his eyes.

“You know, like, in the necklace as well as the drawer,” Sam shrugged a little, fidgeting with their blanket. “Double trapped.”

“Oh.” Gabe nodded a little and smiled softly, looking at their son. “Hey, he kept you safe,” she smiled softly at him before kissing his forehead. “So stop screaming at your dad,” she mumbled, rubbing his sleeping head. “You listening?” she joked and shrugged.

Sam laughed quietly, resting his chin on her shoulder. “At least he’s sleeping,” he sighed with a shrug.

“Thankfully,” she whispered softly and listened to him grunt and whine as she took the bottle out of his mouth. She quickly replaced it with the binkie, watching him settle a little, glancing between his mom and dad. “Go back to sleep,” she laughed softly, watching him smile softly and giggle.

Sam snorted. “I stand corrected, he only sleeps when no one mentions it,” he joked.

Cas glanced over at Dean. “What was Sam like as a baby? We know they both look similar for sure.”

Dean smiled softly. “He liked our mom. Didn’t like our dad a lot until he was older, but he usually cried after mom died. He got used to Dad,” Dean shrugged. “But he seemed to just like me more.” He smiled. “I got to watch his first steps- he stepped on his own foot and lost his sock, he cried about that when he fell into me, but he got over it,” Dean shrugged.

Cas hummed in thought, watching both Sams. “I’m sure he’ll warm up to him, eventually,” he said optimistically.

“Maybe,” Gabe smiled and gently picked him up to kiss his face to make him laugh. “Aw,” she laughed softly and kissed him again, glancing around him to stare in disbelief at his six little golden wings. Gabe blinked and searched over the baby’s face, watching him giggle and gently flap them around.

Sam’s mouth dropped open a little before widening into a grin. “Look at that Gabe, he’s literally a half and half of both of us.”

She smiled a little and held him close, messing with his small golden wings before kissing his head. “He’s perfect,” she whispered, feeling the small feathers.

Sam smiled and nodded in agreement. “Hey, speaking of wings, when’s the other kids’ next flying practice with Jack?” he asked, lifting his head and glancing at the stairs.

“I’m not sure,” she mumbled softly. “Soon since it’s getting warmer again, and soon enough, Bailey and Bentley will be joining Jack,” she smiled widely. “Although, I could start teaching them myself now.”

“We could always go with them, I haven’t really seen them try and fly yet,” Sam suggested with a hopeful smile. “Plus, you could help them out if you wanted.”

“Well come on then.” She smiled and gently stood up to hand the baby to Sam as he cried. She carefully placed the bottle in his mouth for her husband to hold as she stood up and took the oldest twins outside. “Follow the children,” she joked.

“Are we gonna see you fly?” Charlie asked with a wide grin.

“Yeah, Cas you joining?” she smiled at him.

Cas smiled and nodded, pulling Dean along with him as they all went out. “Jack says they’ve been doing very well, even though only Matt and Logan have their adult feathers in.”

Gabe smiled widely as she opened her wings with the four kids. “What’s the first thing Jack taught you?”

“How to land!” Matthew shouted as he bolted into the air and started flying.

“No-“ Gabe sighed and flew after him, looking down at the three others who followed, giving up as she played with her kids. “Come on Cas!” she yelled.

Cas grinned, letting go of Dean and taking off after them as his wings materialized. “Pay attention to how high you’re going,” he told them once he’d caught up. “Your wings will probably get sore since you’re all still new to flying, and it might take a little while before you reach the ground again. That was the first thing Gabriel taught me.”

She smiled softly at Cas. “And remember, wing length apart. Taylor, Tyler, you’re too close and afraid to hit one another. That’s why you’re struggling to stay in place. Move apart more,” she explained and watched them. “There you go, remember, clashing wings is painful. You only have to do it once and you’ll remember it for a while,” she laughed.

“And do not dive when you go to land again,” Cas warned, looking pointedly at Matt. “We don’t need anyone getting hurt.”

Matthew glanced away a little before shooting backward and around the house as he flew excitedly around.

Sam moved to stand next to Dean, smiling up at them. “They’re all so excited.”

Dean smiled widely. “Aren’t they?” he asked and looked at Little Sammy, who was fussing in Sam’s arms and refusing to look at him. “Your son really hates you, doesn’t he?” he joked.

“Hey, I didn’t do anything!” Sam laughed, sighing a little as he repositioned the baby in his arms. “Come on buddy, Mama’s gonna be back soon.”

“There’s no getting through to him,” Gabe sighed softly to Cas and glanced back at Sam before frowning. “Or Sammy,” she mumbled as she carefully landed, folding her wings but not closing them as she got the baby to stop crying, but continued to whine. “Come on Sammy.. You’re gonna have to get used to him eventually.”

Cas sighed, glancing over at the other three in the air. “Fly a little lower while I go get him, okay?” he told them, waiting for them to get lower to the ground before following after Matthew.

The other three shared a look before joining Matthew, flying around and past Cas as they all laughed and had fun.

“Sorry you had to come down,” Sam smiled apologetically as he calmed down a little.

She shrugged and rubbed the baby’s head, kissing him again. “Be good for Daddy,” she smiled softly as she took a step back to shoot up, getting Matthew to run into her, hugging him tightly. “Gotcha!” she grinned and rubbed his head.

Cas laughed as he slowed himself to a stop, careful not to crash into any of them. “Perfect timing,” he grinned, looking out at the other three. “You’ve captured the leader.”

“Kidnap!” Gabe laughed and landed with him, hugging him tightly as she let him go and let him fly by himself before glancing at Charlie. “Care to join us?” she smiled.

Charlie gaped and took a step before nodding and smiling.

“Wonderful!” Gabe smiled and took her wrist before taking off again, listening to her scream.

“Gabriel, don’t scare her!” Cas chided, flying after her.

Sam looked up at them in surprise watching a little anxiously. “I trust them and all, but damn,” he laughed.

"She's fine!" Gabe yelled as she continued, listening to Charlie laugh and smile.

"I don't trust them," Dean mumbled softly. "She's gonna drop my baby sister." He watched them nervously as they flew around.

Gabe smiled and moved to gently set Charlie down, landing a few feet back so she wouldn’t hit her. "I love taking first-time flyers," she grinned.

"That- was so awesome!" Charlie yelled and smiled at Gabe and Sam.

“Isn’t it?” Sam grinned. “I’ve been flying with her before, the view is amazing.”

“Can you take me over the ocean?” Charlie asked softly.

Gabe thought about it and smirked. “Which one?” she asked before taking Charlie’s arm and disappearing.

Cas smiled softly, landing a little further away before walking up to Dean. “Let me take you flying just once?” he pleaded, tilting his head hopefully. “I won’t drop you, I promise.”

Dean glared at him and shook his head. “No- No, absolutely not- I barely had time to stop them, but this- I’m stopping,” he frowned.

Cas frowned and whined. “Please? Just for a moment? I won’t go high.”

Sam glanced over at him and grimaced. “I don’t think you’re gonna convince him, Cas, he’s pretty decided about flying anywhere.”

“You can forget it,” Dean smiled at him before going back inside.

Sammy looked up at his dad before looking at Cas, sticking his arms out to grab for Sam’s loose ponytail before bursting into tears again.

Sam smiled a little down at him, shushing him and bouncing a little on his feet. “Come on bub, it’s alright.”

He quieted down a little bit before acting up again, practically screaming at Sam.

Dean poked his head out from inside and frowned between them. “Um.. Is he okay?” he asked softly, flinching when the baby screamed again.

“Like I said; grouchy when it comes to me,” Sam grimaced, glancing around the yard and heading inside to find his pacifier.

Dean frowned a little and watched the baby mess with it for a few seconds. Dean sighed and smiled at Cas in relief before jumping at the sound of his nephew still crying. “Does he want his bottle instead?”

“He just ate,” Sam shook his head.

Cas frowned a little, keeping an eye on the kids. “Dean, you’re good with babies.”

Dean looked at Cas before looking at his nephew. "Yeah, but this kid doesn't even like his own dad- how do you know I'm not gonna make it worse?" he asked.

"Just take the baby!" Audrie cried, covering her ears.

Dean grimaced and gently took him from Sam. He didn't quiet at all as Dean rocked him and cried harder. "I don't think I helped," he groaned.

“Okay, okay,” Sam sighed as he took him back. “As much as I’m sure she’s having a blast, we need Gabe back.”

Gabe glanced over his shoulder with Charlie, both sprinkled with water before she sighed and took him back, smiling at him. “Hi,” she whispered and took the binkie from Sam and placed it in Sammy’s mouth. “Hi there,” she smiled widely at him before glancing at Sam. “Giving you trouble?” she teased.

“Just a little,” Sam laughed a little. “Sorry to bother you, but it was kinda just getting louder and louder.”

“That’s okay. He’ll warm up to you eventually. I’m hoping,” she mumbled and smiled widely, rubbing her baby’s head. “Do you hate Daddy?” she asked as he giggled. “You think he’s ugly too?” She smiled as he laughed, and glanced at Sam. “He said it.”

“Ouch, my pride,” Sam laughed jokingly. “Is that an insult to him since he’s basically a mirror to me?”

"Did you just call my son ugly?" she asked, offended. "Don't ever talk to me or my son, ever again." She faked scoffed and walked past him.

“I didn’t call him anything!” Sam snorted. “I’m saying it’s the same logic of twins calling each other ugly.”

She merely turned her nose away from him as she played with Sammy and went into the kitchen with him.

"You done messed up A-a-ron.." Charlie whispered.

"What the fuck just came out of her mouth?" Dean whispered softly, staring at his sister.

“Our sister is a meme in herself, Dean, and you’re not much further behind,” Sam snorted. “But to be fair, I don’t think anyone in our family is. Except for Cas maybe.”

Dean scoffed a bit. "Yeah, I bet you're not much from sleeping on the couch tonight either," he smirked. "Which reminds me- don't you work today? Like, negative two hours ago?"

“Uh..” Sam glanced over at the clock on the wall and smacked himself in the head. “Dammit, Yeah,” he groaned. “He’s gonna chew my ass when I get there.. tell Gabe I’ll be upstairs getting dressed, okay?”

“But why?” Gabe asked, coming out of the kitchen with Sammy and a new bottle.

“Sam’s super late for work,” Dean smiled and shrugged.

“Oh that’s easy to cover up,” she mumbled, glancing at the stairs. “Sam hurry up!” she called out.

“Coming!” Sam called, stumbling down the stairs with one shoe on, pushing the other onto his foot as he reached the floor, and struggling with his tie. “At least Charlie doesn’t have to be there for another hour, lucky you,” he laughed huffily.

She sighed softly and slowed him down as she pulled him to the bottom of the stairs, setting Sam in his arms as she climbed a few steps to fix his tie, gently kissing him before taking the baby back. “You do realize you can just tell him your wife had a baby.. like- yesterday,” she smiled. “I’m pretty sure that’s a good excuse.”

“That’s true,” Sam laughed softly, picking up his briefcase off of the floor. “But in hindsight, I should’ve called yesterday.. oh well, I’ll figure it out when I get there.” He shook his head and bent down a little to kiss her. “See you later tonight.”

She smiled and laughed a bit. “Just apologize and explain the truth.” She smiled widely before raising Sammy up to wave at him. “Say bye to Daddy.” She smiled and looked at Sam. “I guess not,” she pouted a little, then smiled at Sam again. “We’ll see you tonight.”

“I’ll get home as soon as I can,” he promised, brushing her hair back a little before grinning and walking out the front door.

She smiled widely and laughed a little, watching him go as she got down the steps and sighed softly, rubbing Sammy’s head as she took the bottle away to wipe his mouth, watching him fall asleep as she looked at Dean and Cas. “And now, I take that nap I wanted,” she frowned and sat down on the couch, laying Sammy on her stomach and chest as she laid down.

“We’ll wake you if Sammy won’t stop crying, or if Sam gets home. Maybe,” Dean chuckled and threw the blanket over her, pulling it to Sammy’s back.

“We’ll take care of things, you rest,” Cas waved them off, having the kids leave the room so she could rest.

She smiled softly and held Sammy close as she got herself to sleep.

Charlie smiled softly and glanced at Sam. “I should probably get going and get ready at my own place.” She shrugged a bit and hugged Dean before going for the door. “Bye!” she called out.

Dean waved and smiled before glancing at Cas. “Home alone..” he joked softly.

“For the most part,” Cas smiled back in a hushed tone so Gabe stayed asleep.

“What are we thinking for today?” Dean asked softly, watching Sammy rise and fall with her chest.

Cas shrugged and hummed in thought. “Sam and Gabe have a lot of books we could read through. We could sit in the lounge.”

Dean grimaced at the thought of reading before looking at Matthew, looking around anxiously. “What’s wrong buddy?” he asked softly.

“We’re playing hide and seek and I have to find Logan, Tyler, Taylor, Bailey, Bentley, and Madison, and Olivia wanted to play,” he smiled. “And the quadruplets are napping and crawling and walking around,” he mumbled, gesturing to the open area in front of the couch. “But now I gotta find them all, so bye!” he called, running down the hall.

Dean smiled softly. “Wanna play hide and seek?” he asked Cas.

Cas smirked a little and nodded, offering his hand to Dean. “Shall we?”


	37. Chapter 37

Gabe smiled and stretched a little as she woke up from her nap, rubbing Sammy’s back as she kept the baby blanket around him to take him to the bathroom with her.

Dean smiled at her and glanced at Cas from their spots on the other side of the couch. “Looks like Sunshine’s up,” he joked.

Cas looked up and smiled at her before looking back at Dean. “Well she got a few hours, hopefully he’ll start to warm up to people so she can take some breaks.”

Dean shrugged a little bit and smiled as she came back out and into the kitchen to steal his fruit. “I guess you can have some,” Dean scoffed.

Gabe shrugged and smiled. “Clean diaper, clean face, I think it’s time for another feeding,” she joked as she ate another strawberry and got Sammy’s formula ready.

“We cleaned all of his bottles for you,” Cas told her, leaning back against the counter. “One of the few things we could do to help.”

She glanced down at them and smiled a little as she warmed it up under the faucet. “Thanks, Cas,” she mumbled softly and turned off the water, drying the bottle as she placed it against Sammy’s mouth to feed him. “You know, I could’ve done it myself..” she mumbled guiltily.

“I know, but he won’t let you out of his sight so we figured it would be easier,” Cas shook his head. “Don’t worry about it.”

She smiled softly and gently bounced him in her arms. “You really didn’t have to though,” she laughed softly and watched her son giggle at her movements.

“Well it’s too late now, accept our offer,” Cas laughed, squeezing her shoulder gently as he moved away from the counter. “The kids already ate too, by the way.”

She laughed a little and smiled widely. “Thank you.. really,” she mumbled. “No really, I wanna cry.” She laughed and sighed softly. “But we do have to get more formula for this brat.” She smiled widely. “So I’m gonna get ready to go to the store with him.”

“Alright, be safe,” Cas told her with a smile. “We’ll be here. What time was Sam supposed to come home?”

“Don’t worry, I’ll be home before him,” she smiled widely. “He’ll be home around eleven tonight, so if you sleep, leave the extra key outside,” she mumbled and took Sammy to the living room to set down and put her hair up in a ponytail.

“Will do,” Cas nodded, walking to stand a little closer to Dean. “In the meantime, what should we do?” he asked him.

Dean sighed softly and shrugged. “We could go get a dog,” he offered with a small smile. “The kids do want one.” He shrugged.

“We could, yes,” he snorted. “But shouldn’t we say anything to Sam and Gabriel first? Or are we doing this in secret?”

“Gabe wants one, but Sam really doesn’t,” Dean shrugged and smiled. “So yeah, let’s go and get a dog,” he grinned widely.

“We’re getting a dog?” Audrie asked.

“No,” Dean lied bluntly and patted Cas shoulder. “Let’s go.”

Cas laughed. “I assume we’re taking our other car because of your ‘no dogs in the Impala’ rule?”

“Absolutely.” He smiled widely and grabbed Cas’ car keys and went to the door. “Be good Audrie!” he yelled and gestured Cas out the door.

Cas rolled his eyes as he made his way to the car and sat himself in the passenger side. “They have a new adoption center down the road. We can start there,” he suggested.

Dean nodded and smiled widely. “What kind of dog are we thinking?” he asked. “Either a German Shepherd, or maybe a pit bull?”

“Pit bull,” Cas nodded to himself. “Pit bulls are good dogs, very protective, not that the kids really need protection.”

“You never know,” Dean shrugged softly. “I think maybe it’s not the best dog for kids, but a puppy might be better,” Dean smiled. “What do you think?”

“I do think that’d be better, many people tend to raise them to be temperamental,” Cas agreed. “But they can be good family dogs.”

Dean shrugged as he pulled up. “Now the goal is to find one,” he mumbled as he took the keys out and walked out, waiting for Cas.

Cas nodded, shoving his hands in his pockets as they walked inside. “We can always ask them.”

Dean nodded a little as they went inside, holding an arm around Cas’ waist before going to look at the dogs, crouching down next to a pit bull puppy. “How old are we?” he smiled softly, looking at the papers. “Six months.” He shrugged, looking at Cas. “Young enough?” he smiled.

“I would say so,” Cas nodded with a smile, crouching down and putting his hand next to the cage to let the dog sniff him. “Does it have a name yet?”

He looked through the papers and smiled a little. “Lucky? Alright.” Dean shrugged and touched the puppy’s nose before smiling at Cas. “Watch him while I go adopt him.” He smiled widely and gently kissed Cas’ cheek before walking off, coming back a good fifteen minutes with a leash and collar. “He’s ours now,” he grinned.

Cas smiled and stood up so he could open the cage. “Welcome to the family, I think you’ll enjoy it.”

Dean laughed as Lucky jumped up into him and licked his face. “Aw, excited?” he grinned, petting the dog as Dean put the collar around him and put him on a leash, picking him up. “Well hello to you too.” Dean smiled widely as he carried the puppy.

Cas grinned at him and held the door for him. “I’ll take the keys if you want,” he offered.

“Nah, Lucky’s gonna be in my lap,” Dean grinned as he closed the door and rolled the window down for the dog, smiling at him. “See? He loves it.”

Cas laughed and shook his head, leaning back in his seat. “The kids will be excited.”

“And Sam might just have to fight me,” he shrugged and smiled at the dog panting out the window. “How’s our Luck?” he grinned, scratching his head as he drove back home.

Cas smiled, leaning over onto the console. “Hopefully they don’t scare him, they can be very excitable.”

Dean laughed a bit. “And hopefully he doesn’t scare them,” he said. “He’s a cute dog though, I think he’s gonna make a perfect friend.” He grinned, holding onto the puppy as he laid his head on Dean’s arm outside the window.

Cas grinned and nodded, staring ahead at the road. “Everyone’s going to have to be responsible for him.”

“Mostly me or Gabe or you, but it’ll be fun,” Dean smiled widely. “Won’t it? Ya know, I never had a dog growing up..” he admitted. “Sam always wanted one but it was hard enough to take care of him, let alone a dog,” he frowned.

Cas frowned a little and looked over at him, a hopeful smile appearing on his face. “Never too late to experience things.”

“Sam might be happy then,” he laughed softly as he pulled up and took the keys out. “Kids are gonna love you.” Dean grinned, scratching the dog’s head.

“I’ll get them all in the living room,” Cas smiled, jumping out of the car and running inside to call for them.

Dean laughed as he watched all of through the windows, coming in after him to poke his head in as he held the dog behind the door. “All of them?” Dean smiled.

“All,” Ben assured him.

“Alright,” Dean mumbled, opening the door to set the dog down as he closed the door and let go of the leash for the kids to all cheer. Ben was the first on the floor, petting him.

Cas laughed, standing back to lean against the wall. “Surprise!”

“I love them!” Logan smiled as the dog smelled around them before going to Audrie and around all the kids.

“You guys did always want a dog just.. don’t tell Sam,” Dean laughed a little bit.

“His name is Lucky,” Cas told them, crossing his arms over his chest. “And we’re all going to help out with him, deal?”

“Deal!” Audrie grinned and messed with his collar.

“I think they like him,” Dean grinned widely.

“Good,” Cas laughed. “One of us should probably get him some supplies. I can be quick, don’t even need the car.”

Dean smiled at him before kissing his head. “Alright, I’ll watch everyone,” he grinned. “Be safe.”

Cas grinned and nodded, disappearing from the room before a while before returning with multiple items.

Dean smiled widely and hugged Cas around the waist as he came back. “And what do we have?” he asked softly, kissing his cheek.

“Two bowls, a bed, food, treats, and toys,” Cas answered, holding up the bag containing toys and treats.

Lucky looked up and propped his paws on Cas' legs to try and smell the bag he was holding up before circling him excitedly and sitting, whiney at him. "I think he wants one," Dean laughed a little.

“Well he’s going to have to wait until I set all of this down,” Cas snorted, holding the bed out to Dean.

Dean laughed and gently took it before taking the bowls to go and set them down in the kitchen.

Cas grinned, digging into the bag to take out a little package of treats, laughing as he got more excited. “Alright alright,” he snorted, holding out his hand with a treat in it.

Lucky sniffed at his hand before whiney and only nudging his hand, whiney more and tilting his head. Dean watched in confusion before nodding. “Drop em on the floor,” he told Cas.

Cas rolled his eyes, dropping it in front of him and standing up straight. “Don’t feed him too many of these,” he told the kids, walking into the kitchen to put them up.

Lucky instantly started eating them off the floor, licking the carpet before licking his mouth. "We won't!" Matthew yelled as he hugged the puppy.

"Hi," Dean smiled at him, moving closer to hold his waist as he laid his chin on Cas' shoulder. "You think getting a dog is a good idea?" he asked with a smile.

“Hmm.. we’ll see,” Cas shrugged with a soft smile, holding his hands over Dean’s. “Could help them learn more responsibility.”

Dean smiled and held him close, pressing his face against Cas' neck. "We did good?" he laughed.

“We did, yes,” Cas grinned, closing his eyes for a second before leaning back a little against him.

Dean grinned as he hooked his arms lower and turned him to throw him over his shoulder, slowly spinning him.

Cas let out a startled yelp, which quickly turned into a laugh. “Dean!”

Dean laughed and held his legs as he walked into the living room. "Yeah?"

“Let me down!” he laughed, kicking a little as he clung to Dean.

“Why?” Dean laughed and hugged him tighter. “You seem fine to me.”

Cas stopped kicking and dug his fingers into his shirt with a snort. “You’re gonna drop me!” he insisted with a laugh, letting his wings flare out and flap slightly.

Dean laughed a little and held him tightly. “Not unless you keep flapping around,” he snorted.

Cas whined, burying his face into his shoulder and letting his wings flop to his sides, one of them resting on top of Dean’s head.

Dean smiled softly and laughed as he set him down, kissing his head. “No need to be so upset,” he laughed.

Cas laughed, resting his forehead against his shoulder. “I like being in the air of my own accord.”

“And I don’t like being in the air at all,” Dean smiled at him. “Now you know how I feel, being lifted against my will,” he joked, rubbing his back before stroking a feather.

Cas’ wing twitched a little, arms still wrapped around his neck. “I don’t lift you against your will.. much,” he snorted. “Not high.”

“Four feet up is not high,” Dean laughed and shook his head as he still held his waist. “You’ll live,” he smirked a little.

Cas shook his head, turning it to grin at him. “No.”

“You aren’t gonna live?” Dean joked with him. “Damn, Emerald’s gonna be devastated,” he pouted. “Huh?”

“In that case, I’ll stay alive,” Cas smiled up at him, leaning forward to kiss him.

Dean jumped a little in surprise before melting into, smiling. “Guess it was a good idea to have a kid,” he grinned widely.

Cas grinned back at him and laughed softly. “Guess it was, huh?” he nodded, glancing over at them playing with Lucky.

“I guess,” Dean smiled widely as he moved forward to gently kiss at Cas’ neck.

Cas sighed softly, pulling himself closer with his arms still around Dean’s neck. “Definitely.”

Dean smirked a little as he gently bit his neck, picking him up to set him on the counter, pulling him close as he stopped to kiss his bruised neck. “You’re so goofy,” he mumbled against his skin.

“And you’re a dork,” Cas sighed jokingly, petting a hand through his hair as he leaned forward towards him.

He laughed a little against his neck, smiling to rest his cheek on his shoulder. “I’m trying to intimidate here, maybe take it to the bedroom- no, no, you won’t let me,” Dean laughed, taking a step back to laugh.

“Psh, you don’t intimidate me,” Cas smirked at him. “You could try, though.”

“Oh, guess I said that wrong,” he mumbled. “I meant intimate, like, be cute- okay I’m gonna stop,” he mumbled softly and backed away from him. “Just gonna fucking- sleep,” he laughed.

“Don’t you leave me,” Cas scoffed, hopping down from the counter to follow after him with a pouty face.

“No, no I’m done trying,” Dean laughed and smiled at him as he went straight for the stairs.

“Rude,” Cas laughed, still following close behind him.

“Not rude,” Dean protested and continued his walk to their bedroom.

“Well don’t leave me,” Cas huffed, running a little to catch up to him.

Dean laughed a little and closed the door behind them, shoving his hands in his pockets as he smirked at Cas. “Looks like I can get you in the bedroom easily.”

Cas laughed softly and raised an eyebrow at him. “Guess you can,” he grinned.

“Guess I can,” Dean smirked and moved forward to kiss him, pulling him close by the waist.

~

Gabe smiled widely to herself as she opened Sam’s office door without a word and moved around his desk to take Sammy out of the carrier and hold him before sitting in Sam’s chair. She kicked her feet up onto his desk as she waited for him to come back from the break room with Charlie.

Sam pushed open his door a few minutes later, jumping in surprise. “Oh, hey!” he greeted with a grin, shutting the door and walking over to her.

She looked up at him and smiled. “Why hello,” she grinned, putting the binkie back in Sammy’s mouth when she sat up, keeping him in her lap. “I went shopping and figured I might as well surprise visit you. It’s probably a bad thing, but I guess you’ll just have to get over it,” she smiled widely.

“Nah, it’s alright,” Sam laughed, sitting down on his desk. “I still have to work for a few hours, though, but I’ve got plenty of time to finish it.”

“A few more hours is like, six still,” she frowned at him. “I came to annoy you until then.” She grinned, looking at Sammy. “And so did he,” she smirked, tickling his small feet.

“Feel free,” Sam snorted, leaning forward to kiss her cheek before smiling down at him. “Just don’t let him mess with my computer, very important files.”

She laughed softly and stood up to gently rub Sammy’s stomach. “I won’t. He’s most likely going to sleep considering he’s finished his second bottle already,” she smiled.

Sam grinned, moving to his chair as she stood up. “Do you want another chair or should I be a substitute?”

Gabe smiled widely as she moved to sit in his lap, hooking her legs over the edge of the chair as she leaned against his chest, holding Sammy against her thighs. “You’re a wonderful substitute,” she smiled widely.

“Good, because it’ll be a while,” Sam snorted, kissing her head and leaning a little over her shoulder to work.

“That’s alright with me,” she smiled widely as she let Sammy sleep, watching Sam’s computer screen before mumbling. “What do you get when you cross goat and human DNA?” she asked.

“Uh,” Sam uttered, pausing his typing for a moment. “A huge mistake,” he laughed. “What do you get?”

“Kicked out of the petting zoo,” she stated with a wide smile on her face.

Sam snorted and shook his head. “So I was right, a mistake!”

“Sure,” Gabe laughed softly and carefully stood up to set Sammy in the carrier, rocking it a little to keep him asleep before coming back to Sam, hugging his neck tightly as he worked.

Sam continued typing away, sitting back after two hours had gone by to rub his head. “You know, I really don’t like people sometimes,” he scoffed, gesturing to the page he’d just opened.

Gabe sat up from her nap and rubbed her eyes, looking at the page sideways as she covered her mouth to yawn before squinting at it. “Why, what's it say?” she mumbled.

“Some lady is trying to sue a coffee shop for using too much ice,” Sam scoffed.

Gabe blinked at the form before sitting up a little, staring at it. She grabbed his hand to keep from scrolling before moving forward, opening a new tab on his computer.

Sam raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “Whatcha doin'?”

"Just.. looking for something," she mumbled softly as she repositioned herself to straddle his lap as she leaned forward to read through a form, mumbling things under her breath.

Sam sat back a little to watch her, head still tilted in mild confusion.

Gabe smiled as she highlighted some text. "This is the coffee shop's guidelines and rules for the store and it shows right here," she pointed with a wide smile. "The cup must be filled with at least 3/4 ice or more, unless the customer requests no ice. And in this indication, she did not request that.." she mumbled softly. "So you can't exactly argue with the rules," she smiled and gently kicked her legs that dangled off the high chair.

Sam laughed softly and shrugged. “Maybe you should be the lawyer instead,” he grinned. “I’ll be the dad that stays at home.”

“Nah, I don’t think I’d be a very good lawyer,” Gabe laughed softly and smiled, leaning back against his chest. “It was an easy thing to think of,” she smiled. “Besides, I hate wearing uniforms.”

“But you look good in them,” Sam smiled, brushing his hand through her hair for a while before going back to work.

"Nah," Gabe mumbled, glancing down to make sure Sammy was still sleeping before leaning back against Sam. "You look good in them.. and a sweater vest. Though I prefer a cop uniform- and before you tell me you don't have one, I know you do. Dean showed me," she laughed.

Sam snorted and sighed. “Yeah, well, not necessarily legally,” he pointed out in a whisper. “And Dean has one too.”

"I know," she mumbled back and smiled. "That's when Dean got me mine," she smirked.

“Wonder if we’ll ever get arrested again,” Sam snorted. “Wouldn’t be a big deal, you and Cas can wipe memories and I can hack computers.”

She snorted. "It's fine, I'll show up as a cop and convince them that you're an undercover cop.. It's full-proof," she joked.

“Oh yeah, wouldn’t suspect a thing,” Sam laughed, shaking his head.

"Don't worry about it," Gabe mumbled softly. "We'll save your ass when the time comes." She smirked a little and bent to kiss him.

“Assuming I get caught,” Sam smirked with a shrug. “But I’m not worried about it.”

“Good, because you shouldn’t be,” she smiled, peeking up when she heard Sammy wake up and leaning over to see him. “Well hi,” she smiled widely and climbed down to pick him up, kissing his head. “Did we enjoy our nap?” she joked, quickly taking out the bottle as he began to cry. “You’re alright,” she mumbled to him.

Sam smiled at them, moving a little so she could have more room. “Think he’ll sleep through the night tonight?”

“Oh yeah,” she smirked and moved the bottle a bit. “He’s been sleeping all day, and he still sleeps all night.” She shrugged. “Sometimes.” She rolled her eyes and gently walked around the small room to rock him.

Charlie peeked her head in and squealed a bit, closing the door. “Sorry, I knew I heard a baby.” She giggled and walked over to smile at Sammy. “Hi,” she smiled, waving to the baby. “Aren’t you adorable?” she grinned.

“He is,” Sam agreed with a bright smile, glancing up to acknowledge her before going back to his typing. “And he’s hungry all of the time too, so you can tell he’s related to all of us.”

Gabe laughed softly as she continued to feed him. “Wanna hold him?” she asked as Charlie nodded and carefully took him. Gabe leaned on the desk before immediately standing back up as he began to cry, gushing and only whining a little as he stared at Gabe.

“I don’t think he likes me,” Charlie frowned and laughed, handing him back.

“He doesn’t like anyone,” Gabe mumbled, bouncing him in her arms as he became quiet and ate.

“He likes you,” Charlie smiled at Sam. “But not Sam,” she laughed.

“Yeah yeah, I suck,” Sam snorted, glancing up at them for a moment. “No need to rub it in.”

“Sorry,” Gabe smiled widely and moved next to him, pushing his chair away from the desk to sit in his lap while feeding the baby again. “Proceed,” she mumbled softly, cuddling into him.

Charlie smiled at them and glanced at the door. “I better get back before the boss notices I’m in here,” she mumbled softly. “And remember Sam, you’re not supposed to have other people here,” she whispered.

“You’re not?” Gabe asked as Charlie walked out the door, closing it behind her.

“Ehhh not really, not when I’m busy anyway,” Sam shrugged a little. “Or unless they check in, then it’s usually not a big deal.” He smiled and scooted forward again toward the desk.

She hummed and buried her face under his chin. “Are you positive? Or are you lying to me?” she teased.

“I’m not lying, but you are supposed to check in for a visit,” Sam laughed softly.

“Oops,” she whispered softly and shrugged. “My bad,” she joked before closing her eyes. “Don't bother to wake me up when you’re off,” she mumbled and yawned, nestling further into his chest.

“I might have to so I can carry everything I need,” Sam smiled apologetically. “But for now, get all the sleep you want.”

“I’m the only thing you need!” she laughed and quieted down to close her eyes. “But I understand.”

Sam smiled and kissed the side of her head before staying quiet to let her sleep. Gabe let out a soft sigh as she finally fell asleep, Sammy staying awake to look up at his dad in confusion before leaning his head against Sam’s chest as well to sleep. Sam glanced down at him with a wide smile, staying as still as he could while he continued to work, moving onto a different case after a while. Sammy moved after a few more minutes, gently kicking his small legs, raising his fingers and yawning, reaching a hand up to Sam’s face, small fist tangling in his shirt as he began to whine.

Sam stopped his typing and glanced down at him, scooting back a little and moving his hand to the baby’s, untangling it from his shirt and rubbing it gently with his thumb. “Shh, let Mama sleep, buddy.”

He whined and held onto Sam’s hand, whimpering when he pulled his hand away, reaching up to his face helplessly as he began to softly cry in the beginning.

Sam sighed softly, smiling as he picked him up, shushing him softly. “Come on bud, go back to sleep,” he murmured, bouncing his arms gently.

Sammy mumbled a little as he laid down in his arms, staying quiet as he stared up at him and gently closed his eyes a few minutes later, grunting in his sleep as he finally fell asleep. Sam grinned down at him, glancing up at the clock as it neared his quitting time before softly nudging Gabe with his free hand.

Gabe’s face shifted as she yawned softly and sat up a bit to smile at him, realizing Sammy wasn't in her lap and panicking before seeing him and calming back against his shoulder. “Closing time?” she mumbled softly.

“Yeah,” Sam whispered with a smile, glancing down at Sammy again. “Time to go home and sleep.”

“Hm..” she mumbled as she carefully sat up, moving to sit on his desk and stretch out as she closed his laptop to lay on it. “Can’t wait.”

Sam nodded, standing carefully with the baby in his arms. “Car or fast way?”

“Hmm..” She thought about it before sitting up in their bed, smiling up at him. “I’ve been ready for home.” She laughed a little, standing up to take Sammy from him and lay him down in his crib, smiling at him.

“He finally let me hold him,” Sam said proudly, still staying quiet to let him sleep.

“Really?” she whispered softly and smiled as she took off her pants to drop on the floor and glance back at Sammy. “That’s a good thing. Soon he won’t need me at all.” She smiled widely, standing on her toes to reach in the crib, pulling the blanket over his tiny figure.

“Hey, you can have more time for yourself now,” Sam grinned, moving to sit on the bed. “If he’s anything like either of us, he’ll probably want to be independent as soon as possible.”

Gabe scoffed and gently stood back on the ground to move next to him on the bed, cradling his face as she stood in front of him. “Just enjoy the newborn for now,” she laughed softly.

Sam laughed and nodded, reaching up to play with her hair. “Ready for sleep?”

She hummed and moved to straddle his hips, gently kissing him before hugging him, getting herself comfortable before whispering. “You’re still in uniform babe.”

Sam snorted and sighed, pulling off his suit jacket. “Guess I should probably change huh?”

She giggled as she leaned up and nodded, undoing his tie as she softly kissed him. “Take off your clothes and cuddle me,” she laughed a little.

He laughed quietly, tossing his shirt and pants on the floor and laying down with her in his boxers. “Happy?”

She grinned as she hooked a leg over his waist, burying her way into his chest as she pulled the blankets up to her nose, getting to sleep almost immediately. Sam smiled as he sighed into her hair, falling asleep not long after she had.

Gabe frowned and scrunched her face up as Sammy cried a few hours later, reluctantly crawling from the bed to shush her baby, cradling him back to sleep before being able to put him back and crawl back into bed with a wide smile.


	38. Chapter 38

Sam woke up early in the morning, staring at the wall for a few seconds as he woke up before look down at Gabe and noticing Sammy. He smiled softly at the two, moving carefully out of bed to quickly get dressed.

Gabe frowned in her sleep, laying flat with her baby close to her as she slept, Sammy opening up his eyes to stare up at Sam as he yawned and moved his small fingers to rub his eyes.

Sam grinned down at him, sitting back down on the edge of the bed. “Morning buddy.”

Sammy smiled a little up at him as he played with his mom’s hair, holding it tightly as he yawned again and shifted to close his eyes and start whining and blubbering.

Sam smiled and picked him up carefully, untangling his fingers from Gabe’s hair as he did so. “Think it’s breakfast time yet?”

Sammy kicked his small legs in his onesie, grunting as he began to softly cry, stopping to squint at a random part of the room before moving his head around. Sam raised an eyebrow, staying sat on the bed as he glanced in the direction he’d been staring at and looking back at him to try and calm him. He huffed a little and grunted again as he began to cry again, gripping Sam’s shirt in one of his small hands.

“What’s wrong bub?” Sam hummed in confusion, moving to grab a clean bottle from his diaper bag.

He stopped crying when he saw the bottle, making weak hand grabs for it as he grunted and whined for it.

“One sec bud, there’s nothing in here yet,” Sam laughed softly, heading out into the kitchen to heat up the water and formula before holding it for him to drink.

He whined impatiently as he began to softly cry every now and then before taking into his mouth, holding the plastic bottle as he ate, closing his eyes contently.

Dean smiled at him as he walked in, wearing his pajama pants. “He finally let you hold him?” he asked with a smile.

“Yeah,” Sam grinned proudly. “Just last night, Gabe came to visit me at work. How were the kids?”

Dean shrugged. “Me and Cas uh.. went to bed early,” he mumbled and smiled before winking. “You know?” he mumbled as he got his coffee and walked out to show the red scratches on his back.

Sammy grunted a bit as he smacked the bottle and giggled, still continuing to drink out of it as he teethed in the tip and looked up at Sam.

Sam snorted and rolled his eyes. “I could’ve lived my life without hearing about your sex life, thanks,” he laughed, pausing as he heard a soft whining. “What’s that sound?”

Dean froze and turned to look at Sam in fear. “The baby..?” he asked softly as Sammy giggled and smiled, the whining continuing. “Uh, it’s-..” he whispered softly as Lucky came up to Dean and smiled, wagging his tail excitedly before coming up to sniff Sam’s leg. “..Nothing?” He smiled softly.

Sam stated down at the dog in shock, opening and closing his mouth a few times before looking back up at Dean. “When the hell did you bring a dog home?”

“Yesterday..?” Dean mumbled softly and smiled.

Sammy frowned and pouted at Sam’s raised voice before crying, pushing the bottle away.

“Shit,” Sam mumbled, moving the bottle for a second to calm him. “Sorry buddy, didn’t mean to scare you.” He looked up at Dean with a fake glare. “Look what you made me do,” he said jokingly. “My son is scared now.”

Sammy pouted his lip and sniffled as he whimpered and rubbed his eyes.

Dean sighed and shrugged as he called Lucky over. “Sam, it’s just a dog,” he whispered and smiled. “He’s still a puppy, the kids love him..” Dean smiled. “Come on, he’ll be the family dog.” 

Sam raised an eyebrow. “I’ve been asking for a dog for years Dean,” he laughed softly, sighing and shaking his head. “What’s his name?”

Dean laughed a little and grinned. “His names Lucky.. he’s trained, good with kids- protective, and- he won’t eat food out of people’s hands. So limits the chances of biting, right?” He smiled and set his coffee down to pick him up, rubbing his stomach before holding him like a baby. “Don't you love him?”

Sam snorted and shrugged. “He’s cute, I’ll give you that.. Gabe’s gonna freak the hell out,” he said with a grin towards their room. “We talked about a pet a few years ago but never got around to it.”

“You think she’ll be mad?” Dean asked softly as he set Lucky down and put some food in his bowl.

Sammy stopped crying and looked at the bottle in Sam’s hand, grunting as he reached for it with one hand, pouting.

Sam glanced down at him and put the bottle closer for him to finish. “No, not mad.. I think.” He shook his head and continued. “My bet is on ‘overly excited’.”

Sammy grunted and whined before taking hold of the bottle and drinking excitedly.

“You don’t think she’ll care about the pitbull part?” Dean smiled hopefully. “I know a lot of people don’t like them..”

“Don’t know, we haven’t really mentioned it much aside from the ‘what if we had a pet’ part,” Sam shrugged. “Besides, pits aren’t bad dogs, and the kids are gentle enough.”

“Yeah, but is the dog gentle enough?” Dean shrugged. “I think he’s pretty well trained and sweet. He hadn’t hurt any kid yet.”

Sammy teethed on the bottle after he was done before holding the tip in his hand before starting to cry.

“He acts friendly enough, even though I haven’t been around him for very long,” Sam nodded to the dog as he finished eating before coming to sit at Dean’s feet.

Dean smiled and looked at the dog, “He’s sweet, promise.”

Sammy whimpered in his hands as he messed with the bottle’s cap before getting the top off, the formula spilling out and covering his mouth and shirt, along with Sam’s arm. He glanced at Sam before dropping the top of the bottle on the floor, looking at it in confusion.

“Sammy,” Dean laughed, keeping the dog away as he picked it up. “Guess it’s time to wash the bottles again,” he mumbled, watching the dog lick up the spilled formula.

“Great,” Sam laughed with fake enthusiasm, turning around to the sink and turning on the water. “Bath time buddy.”

Sammy giggled as he licked his mouth and fingers, covered in the formula before wiping his fingers on Sam’s shirt.

“I’ll go get a new outfit and diaper for the kid.. and a new shirt for you,” Dean smiled widely and left to their room to go get the things.

Gabe watched him in confusion as she passed and glanced at Sam. “Oh my god, what’d you do?” she asked with a sleepy laugh.

“I was talking to Dean and our son undid his bottle lid,” Sam snorted, taking off his dirty onesie and diaper and setting him up in the shallow water to wash him off. “So.. now he needs a bath.”

She laughed and shook her head as she threw the diaper away and took the onesie. “Do you want me to do it?” she asked softly. “I know how to get into the rough spots between their wings,” she smiled.

“Fresh diaper, onesie, and clothes for my brother,” Dean grinned widely as he returned, holding up each item as he spoke.

“Go ahead, I have to change,” Sam laughed, letting her take over. “Think it’d be too much to ask for you to clean up the floor?” he asked Dean before he left.

She smiled brightly as she cleaned up her baby, getting him to open his beautiful wings as he stayed quiet and patient as she cleaned between them.

Dean nodded and got the mop to mop up the floor, moving around Gabe’s feet before finishing the floor and putting the mop away, coming back to find Gabe rubbing gentle hands into the feathers.

Sam left the room to quickly change into his clean clothes, coming back into the kitchen a while later. “How’s it going?”

“He likes baths,” she noted and smiled, draining the water to get the plastic cup and dumped over his wings and small hairs before picking him up to sit on the towel. She dried him off before putting the diaper on and putting the onesie on after, drying his wings and hair last.

“And making messes,” Dean mumbled softly.

“Not funny,” Gabe glared at him.

“It’s a little funny,” Sam grinned, kissing her cheek. “Oh! Before I forget, not that’d it’d be hard to, Cas and Dean went behind our backs yesterday and got a dog.”

Gabe glanced up at Sam and Dean as she frowned and looked at the food bowls before seeing the dog bed. “Really?” she asked softly.

Sam nodded in response, looking over at Dean. “Wanna go get him?” he asked, tilting his head toward the door.

Dean nodded and went into the living room to find him.

Gabe frowned still as she got Sammy a diaper and got him dressed, getting him to keep his floppy wings out. “..Sam, I know we talked about an animal, but..” she mumbled and sighed.

“That’s what I told him,” Sam hummed, sitting back against the counter. “I had nothing to do with it, they went out last night apparently.”

She scoffed and frowned as she held Sammy against her chest, swaying him to sleep on her shoulder. “I don’t know.. I mean I wanted one, but right after we had a baby?” she whispered and frowned. “I’m just scared that they’ll hurt Sammy or the quadruplets,” she mumbled.

“We won’t leave any of the younger kids alone with him,” Sam assured her, shaking his head. “But he seems pretty friendly, from what I’ve seen.”

Gabe hummed and rubbed Sammy’s head as Dean brought the dog in. She frowned at the dog and grimaced as the dog barked, opening wings that fluffed out in defense, holding Sam closer as the dog began to growl and snarl.

Dean frowned and tried to shush the dog, keeping him in his arms. “Lucky stop, you’re freaking her out,” he tried before leaving the room to put him in his cage in the living room.

Sam winced a little, moving to step in front of them until Dean had taken him out of the room. “Has he ever done that before?” he asked in concern, eyeing the living room as he slowly let his guard down.

“No, not even with Erin and Ella and them,” Dean frowned, locking the cage before coming back into the kitchen. “I don’t know what happened.. is Gabe okay?” he asked softly.

Sam glanced back at her for a moment before looking back at Dean. “I think he scared her, she’s nervous already about him hurting the kids.”

Dean frowned and glanced at Gabe, lowering her wings as she shivered and sank to the ground, hugging Sammy as her wings came around her. Dean sighed softly and looked back at Sam. “Sorry,” he mumbled softly.

“Just uh.. keep him away for a bit?” Sam suggested with a grimace, lowering himself next to Gabe. “Are you alright?”

Dean nodded and glanced at them before sitting next to them, frowning.

Gabe glanced at Sammy and gently stroked the small hairs before hugging him closer, letting her wings carefully fall to the ground, forcing herself to lower her guard around her husband.

“He’s put up now,” Sam murmured, resting a hand on her shoulder.

She grumbled and raised her wing to rest against his arm, wanting to push him away before letting him. She sighed softly and moved to rest against his chest. “..I never got along with dogs,” she admitted.

Sam frowned a little and nodded. “You guys probably should’ve waited,” he sighed, looking back at Dean. “We could’ve talked about it beforehand.”

Dean glanced away as he sighed, shaking his head as he left the room.

Gabe frowned and stared at the floor. “It’s alright,” she mumbled softly. “Don't be mad at him, he was only making the kids happy. It just surprised me,” she admitted.

“I’m not mad at him,” Sam shook his head. “A little annoyed that they just went out, yeah, but not mad.” He looked up at her again. “Are you sure you’re alright?”

“Yeah, just surprising,” she mumbled and smiled softly. “..Guess my instincts kicked in and I got a little protective,” she mumbled before frowning. “Sorry I tried to push you away, I didn’t mean to..”

“It’s alright,” Sam assured her. “I’m not upset, don’t worry.”

She smiled softly and leaned up to kiss his cheek before closing her wings and rocking Sammy back to sleep. “Are we gonna open more bottles on Daddy?” she frowned at him as he smiled widely, his small wings waving and twitching as he moved. “You know what you did, too, didn’t you?” she asked again, making the baby giggle.

“He knows what he did,” Sam snorted, leaning towards her. “And it’ll probably happen again.”

“Noooo,” Gabe pouted at the baby. “Don't do that to your dad.” She laughed softly, pressing a kiss to his forehead. “And I’m gonna bet you’re still hungry, aren’t you?” She frowned at him as she gently sat up to make a new bottle.

“He still had like, half of what I gave him left,” Sam nodded, standing up.

She laughed a little as she set him on the counter and dried the bottle off before rinsing the top and putting it back on. “You better not open this on me,” she warned as she picked him up and fed him.

Cas came down a while later, looking around the living room until he’d spotted Dean. “Good morning.”

Dean glanced at Cas and smiled as he set his coffee down, gesturing for him to come closer. “Hey, Cas,” he grinned.

He smiled back at him, moving to lean over on the arm of the couch. “How long have you been up?”

Dean hummed as he sat up to pull him closer, moving him to sit in his lap as he held his waist. “A while,” he shrugged. “The dog doesn’t like Gabe.” He laughed softly.

“That might be an issue since they both live here now,” Cas laughed with a sigh.

“Yeah,” Dean mumbled softly and rubbed his thumbs against Cas’ waist, smiling up at him. “They’ll get used to each other eventually,” he shrugged.

Cas smiled and nodded. “Hopefully. Until then, we’ll deal with him.”

“And the kids,” Dean smiled softly, looking at Ben putting the dog on a leash to take him outside.

“And the kids,” Cas agreed with a nod.

Dean smiled widely and gently kissed his cheek. “They’ll take care of him,” he laughed softly.

Cas nodded, moving down the couch to lay his head in Dean’s lap. “Probably good, because we both still have jobs to do.”

Dean smiled widely as he rubbed Cas’ head before freezing. “Fuck,” he whispered. “I do work today.” He sighed and rubbed his head.

Cas hummed and nodded. “And I do tomorrow,” he huffed, glancing up at him. “Should you get ready?”

“Yeah..” Dean whispered softly and gently sat him up to kiss him. “I’m gonna get ready,” he mumbled and walked up the stairs.

Cas sighed and nodded as he let him up, resting his cheek on his fist as he turned on the TV. Dean smiled as he came back in his mechanic uniform and surprised Cas with a kiss before rubbing his head.

Cas jumped a little and smiled up at him. “Be safe,” he said seriously, standing to hug him.

Dean smiled widely and carefully hugged him. “Careful, I’ve got oil all over it,” he joked.

Cas laughed, letting go of him and checking for stains before smiling at him. “See you soon.”

Dean chuckled and kissed him again. “I don’t wanna yet..” he laughed softly and pouted.

“I don’t want you to either, but you’ll be late,” Cas smiled sadly.

~

“I’m not changing my clothes again,” Sam laughed, backing away a little.

Gabe laughed and watched him as he laid his hands down to eat, closing his eyes peacefully. “Maybe it's just you,” she shrugged.

“Hm.. maybe,” Sam smiled with a shrug. “But I’m not taking my chances.”

She scoffed and looked at him. “Come on and hold him,” she smiled.

Sam snorted and sighed, stepping forward to take him. “You better keep the milk in the bottle this time.”

“No promises,” Gabe smiled as she rubbed the baby’s nose and watched him as the baby began to softly cry, staring at Sam before pushing the bottle away. Gabe frowned at him as he began to cry more. “Sammy..” she sighed.

Sam hummed, setting the bottle aside. “More fun to make messes, I agree,” he sighed as he tried to calm him.

Sammy stared up at him, crying loudly as he pushed away from Sam, hiccuping and sputtering as he sobbed.

Gabe frowned and gently took him back, hushing him as he calmed him down and got him to stop crying. “It’s okay,” she smiled and kissed his face.

“Alright,” Sam sighed, smiling a little as he calmed down. “He still likes you more.”

“Sorry,” she mumbled and shrugged a bit. “I can't control it, although he was nice for a while to you.”

“It’s alright,” he laughed softly with a shrug. “I’ll live.”

“Or will you?” she teased softly before moving up to kiss his cheek. “He’ll warm up to you. I hope, at least when he’s older.” She smiled.

“Hope so,” Sam laughed, glancing down at him.

Sammy looked up at Sam and reached up for his hair, babbling on while he whined. Gabe noticed in confusion and gently raised him up to Sam’s shoulder. Sammy smiled widely as he flapped his damp wings and gently grabbed Sam’s hair.

Sam winced a little as he pulled at it, holding it above his hands and smiling. “What, want your own? Might take a little bit buddy,” he joked.

Sammy laughed as he let go of it, then began to cry. “Sammy,” Gabe frowned and carefully took him back, stopping before looking at Sam, making grabby motions. “So you do want him?” she asked, handing him back as Sammy laid back in Sam’s arm with a wide smile. Gabe sighed and shook her head.

“I’m likable again,” Sam snorted, smiling up at Gabe and back down at him.

Gabe laughed softly and smiled at Sammy as he was making weird shapes with his mouth. “You haven’t even eaten anything,” she joked as Sammy began to try again.

“D..” Sammy started before sticking his tongue out. Gabe stared at him before looking at Sam.

Sam raised an eyebrow, glancing up at Gabe with a quizzical look before smiling.

Sammy grunted before looking up at Sam. ”Da-d-a!” he yelled loudly, reaching up for his hair again. Gabe gasped and squealed a bit, biting her lip.

Dean shot up at the scream and glanced in the kitchen in confusion. “That’ll be fine,” he mumbled softly and stared in at Sam and Gabe.

Sam laughed in excitement, lifting him up a little further. “Gabe I’m not hated!”

Cas tilted his head. “Are you guys alright?”

Sammy grunted and carefully kicked his legs in obliviousness. “Sammy said his first word!” Gabe shouted before smiling at Sammy. “Aren’t you adorable!” she squealed.

Dean laughed and smiled at them, looking at Cas. “I really do have to go,” he mumbled and kissed him one last time before getting his bag and picking up Emerald to kiss her goodbye and finally walk out.

“I got to be his first word,” Sam said proudly, a wide grin on his face.

Cas smiled brightly, looking down at him. “Congratulations, both of you.”

Sammy stared down at Sam before moving his mouth around as he giggled. “Dada,” he mumbled again, looking at Sam’s hair. “Dada..”

Gabe laughed and smiled widely at him. “I think it’s his favorite word,” Gabe smiled softly.

Sam laughed. “I think he also really likes my hair,” he snorted, grabbing a strip and pulling it towards him.

Sammy gasped and grabbed it excitedly at it. “Dadadadadada!” he cheered, feeling it as he tried to eat it.

“No- no!” Gabe gasped and separated them. “No Sammy.” She frowned before smiling as Sammy got over it and laid on Sam’s shoulder to hug what he could of Sam’s neck.

He laughed softly, patting his back gently. “Where’d Dean run off to?” he asked, turning to Cas.

“Work,” Cas shrugged. “You two have issues with being on time sometimes,” he continued with a smirk.

“You do,” Gabe smiled softly and hugged Sam’s waist, looking at Sammy. Sammy yawned softly and sat his head up, looking down at Gabe before making grabby hands at her. Gabe smiled softly as she carefully took him back. “But at least they’re wonderful dads,” she smirked a little bit, looking up at Sam.

Sam grinned down at her, wrapping an arm around her waist. “They’ve got a pretty amazing family, don’t you think?”

She thought about it before smiling at Cas and Sammy. “Yeah... you know, I do think they have a nice family,” she mumbled softly, kissing Sammy’s head.


End file.
